


Jenny's Odd Adventures

by StoryGalory



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work, Slipperyt
Genre: Adventure, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bees, Big Cock, Breeding, Clones, Cock Ring, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Corruption, Creeper, Cuckolding, Doggy Style, Double Anal Penetration, Egg Laying, Enderman, F/F, F/M, Fucking Machines, Futa, Gangbang, Ghosts, Golems, Horses, Illusions, Impregnation, Improvised Sex Toys, Incest, Inflation, JOA - Freeform, Jenny's Odd Adventures, Magic, Masturbation, Mind Manipulation, Minecraft, Mobs, Multi, Mutants, Mutation, Nipple Play, Octopi & Squid, Odd, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Potions, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Slime, Slipperyt - Freeform, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wither Boss, Wolves, beastiality, big tits, cum guzzling, cumflation, cumslut, expansion, ntr, skeleton, villagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 201,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryGalory/pseuds/StoryGalory
Summary: In the world of Minecraft, there is only two truths. Build, and survive. Follow Jenny and friends in her adventures as she rediscovers this wonderful world full of fun, crafting, and... pleasure?Tribute to Slipperyt, a Minecraft porn animator that I admire.
Relationships: Jenny Belle/Minecraft Mobs
Comments: 29
Kudos: 203





	1. Wither Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny visits the Nether to fight the Wither, but she is unprepared for what’s to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pilot chapter of sorts, separate from the main storyline. It’s intended use is as a gauge of whether to continue reading or not. Fair warning, the chapters are full of mature/explicit/sexual content, and only get longer from here. I hope you enjoy my work, and have fun while reading! 

Jenny visits the nether to fight the Wither boss, loaded up with potions, food, and armor. As she places the last wither skull upon the soul sand structure, it comes to life with a massive roar! Jenny fights with all she has, but to no avail, she is just not made for fighting. Her health bar declining, and armor breaking, Jenny begins throwing random items from her inventory in a feeble attempt to damage the massive mob. Despite her incessant barrage of Knick knacks and random blocks, the Wither draws forward, drawing closer with each nonexistent step. Just as it’s about to be upon her, Jenny throws out her last item. A  potion of healing. HER potion of healing. The Wither is knock back suddenly, faltering a little as something of a haze washes over his mind. He barely manages to shake the fog from his mind, training his eyes back on our scared protagonist. What had looked like a simple player was replaced by a curvaceous lady, her entire being jiggling deliciously as she scrambled backwards across the nether rack floor, not that she could escape anyway. Cornered like a wild animal, Jenny kneels on the edge of the floating platform, stuck between a hot lava bath and an explosion of doom. Hovering ever closer, the Wither towers over Jenny’s tiny form, his hungry eyes dragging up and down her voluptuous silhouette before settling at her ample cleavage. It’d been a while since he saw such an alluring player.

The fire in his loins growing larger, he floats closer, pushing his hips forward. Jenny gasps as the Wither’s previously nonexistent penis begins to harden to full mast. Meaty flesh pours out of his midriff, the hefty package throbbing to life as he ogles Jenny’s breasts. Jenny’s jaw drops as it continues to lengthen, the thick pulsing shaft almost as thick as the Iron golem’s, but it was  sooo much longer. Jenny can’t help but chew on her lip as her inner voice takes over, thoughts of how good it would feel slamming inside her, rearranging her insides. The imposing mob edges closer, its massive mob dick swaying closer until it’s standing in front of her, painfully erect as the fat cock head leaked a glop of thick precum. Jenny can’t help but moan quietly as she stares down its long shaft, his throbbing pole pointing directly at her plush cock sucking lips. Tearing her eyes away from its girthy breeding tool, Jenny’s eyes crawl downwards, aiming to stare into her hands, but her eyes catch on his hefty cum-filled balls, the gray sack heavy and sagging with weight. “Oh Notch...” Jenny breathes out, her willpower waning as her mind’s eye sees herself sucking on those heavy nuts, rolling them around in her mouth as her hands explore his cock shaft. Jenny’s mind fills with naughty thoughts as its cock musk floods her nose, the lewd scent flooding her mind with images of her lustful pets, their randy behavior reminding her that she needed to survive no matter what. Jenny’s eyes can’t help but travel back to his trembling man meat, a thin trail of saliva running from the corner of mouth. It was just begging to be touched.

Unable to resist any longer, Jenny kneels closer, her delicate hands hesitantly wrapping around its girthy cock shaft, absent-mindedly licking her lips as she took long slow strokes. Jenny can’t help but marvel at the sheer size of his member, she had one as a pet so she knew this fact intimately, but he was hung like a horse! Her hands could barely fit around his entire shaft, filling her soft palm nicely. Gulping, Jenny bites on her bottom lip, hesitating as she thinks of what the Wither could do to her if she let it. Her mouth unconsciously hangs open, her tongue hanging out and leisurely drawing closer to his engorged shaft, bits of saliva dripping from the tip. Jenny couldn’t wait any longer, she just had to taste it! Her hands jerk its long shaft as her skilled tongue cleans his cock, leaving no nook or cranny of his genitals  unlicked for long before she would return to slather it with her tongue. Wanting to drink from the tap, Jenny takes a lazy lick from the base of his cock to his gray cock head, trailing kisses along his  cumvein before latching her hungry mouth onto his leaking tip. While her hands milk his shaft, Jenny slurps up the copious amount of precum oozing from his tip, savoring the goopy texture on her tongue. Jenny could feel the veins on his cock contracting and expanding, sending as much blood to his cock as possible, anything to heighten the pleasure he was feeling. As one hand stroked its shaft, the other slowly slid down to his  nutsack , cupping and kneading the cum-filled orbs, engorged with years of built up cum. They felt so heavy in Jenny’s hands, she could just imagine how pent up he was, no wonder he’d tried to explode her! Increasing her mouth’s suction, Jenny looks up, making intimate eye contact with the sex starved Wither, his eyes glazed over as he watched Jenny slobber on his fuck meat. He was close, she could tell. His heavy balls were swelling with seed, the veins on his shaft tensing as it prepared to unload a thick batch of baby batter. Jenny can’t help but giggle a little as she stops all stimulation, the Wither’s empty thrusts into the air foretelling his urgency to cum, but Jenny wasn’t going to let him unload just yet. As his cute little thrusts slow down, Jenny resumes, letting her hands work his shaft while she snacked on his balls. Her face was buried in them, the heavy orbs no doubt full of unspent sperm, swollen with gloppy cum to fill someone with. His cock was a monster, but his balls weren’t far behind, the colossal balls were so big and heavy, like coconuts full of sperm! Jenny just couldn’t get enough, licking and sucking on his heavy spunk bunkers like a wanton whore, sucking the flabby skin into her mouth for her to clean before letting it fall out with a loud, pop! These babies were just so full, Jenny could just imagine how much seed he was going to plant. She was in for a treat. 

Just as her cock teasing is reaching the climax, the Wither almost does too, desperately thrusting into Jenny’s hands for any friction, any stimulation, anything to relieve the aching in his nuts. The domineering mistress that she is, though sometimes submissive slut, Jenny expertly dodges every thrust, leading him away from the dangerous lava’s edge as she prepared the stage for the next step. Cupping his balls one more time, Jenny estimates that they’re swollen with at least a few gallons of sperm, an enviable amount, but she could still feel a bit of sag in them... Kneeling back down, she tosses aside her leather armor, practically bursting at the seams as her bubbly breasts bounce from the movement. She easily slaps his throbbing cock meat between her breasts, her ample cleavage swallowing the shaft whole, much to the Wither’s pleasure. With a tight  cocksleeve to fuck, the Wither happily thrusts away, pounding Jenny’s love pillows as his balls bulge with cum, the plump sacks of man milk filling nicely as Jenny  tittyfucked him into oblivion. Now how did Jenny know that the Wither was enjoying it? From the incessant throbbing of his cock of course! The more his man meat throbbed and pulsed, the more sure she was that he was going to ravage her like a wild animal, as hard as he could until he shot load after load deep into her waiting womb... Jenny gasped in pleasure as one of his thrusts rubs up against her erect nipple, the sensitive bud earning a lewd moan from Jenny, who’s busy fantasizing about being pumped full of baby batter. 

Just as the Wither is about to unload again, Jenny blue balls him yet again, letting his hefty package flop free from the soft warm prison that was Jenny’s precum drenched cleavage. Craving the titty flesh, he’s about to just push Jenny over so that he can use those love pillows to his heart’s desire, but Jenny is one step ahead! Before he can even approach, she’s already lain back, spreading her legs wide as her glistening pussy lips are exposed to the hot Nether air. As much as Jenny liked to get covered in cum, she loved to be filled with it. A lewd sex drunk smile spreads across her face as the Wither approaches, his massive member pulsating with need, near eruption, only needing something to unload into. Jenny’s pussy was drenched with her sweet nectar, the Wither’s eyes on her sending pleasurable shivers down her spine, looking at her as if she was just a piece of fuck meat, meant only for taking thrust after thrust of from throbbing cock meat, then happily receiving load after load of his fertile monster cum. And Jenny was just that, at least for tonight. In the end she wasn’t here for some ice cream on her tits, she was here for a thick and messy cream pie. The Wither trudges over, a little hesitant after getting blue balled repeatedly, his nuts inflated with numerous loads of cum, but enticed nonetheless. When Jenny doesn’t move, he hesitantly slaps his throbbing member in between her thighs, his fat cock head splattering goopy precum in between Jenny’s boobs. He gives a few tantalizing thrusts against her stomach, his heavy balls eliciting a loud moan from Jenny as they slapped against her trembling pussy. Jenny was already a sopping mess, but the sight of his dick against her stomach, the monster of a cock marking out how deep it could go, was almost enough to make her cum. The Wither, unknowing of the lustful blender he was putting Jenny through, slowly pulls back his throbbing monster meat, perching its steaming cock head against Jenny’s puckered love hole. He rubs against her a few times, seemingly denying her satisfaction, but just as Jenny thought  it he was teasing her, he slams his cock in. With a single animalistic thrust that stretches Jenny’s tight pussy wide, the Wither penetrates her completely, bursting past her cervix, pushing into her womb, and pushing aside her organs as it bottomed out inside her. Jenny barely has time to acclimate before he begins thrusting, savage deep strokes that slapped her  unfillled asshole with its hefty  ballsack . He pounded her like a mob on a mission, not giving her any time to rest, using her as a  cocksleeve to sate its own lust. And Jenny was loving every moment, the succulent slut. She couldn’t help but moan lewdly as the Wither’s massive cock made love to her inner sanctum, only egging on his ferocious assault that bulged out her stomach. “Pound me! Slam that fat cock deep into me!” Jenny cheered from below,  pusing into him with each thrust to maximize penetration. This was exactly what she’d been waiting for, the entire reason she’d edged him for so long! Each slam sent ripples through her body, her tits jiggling back and forth, her plentiful ass meat jerking each time his heavy balls plopped against her backside. Jenny is tempted to try and edge him some more, but is too tired from countless orgasms back to back, the Wither’s feral pounding sending her well over the moon in pleasure. With his cock sheath unable to run away, the Wither speeds up his thrusts, short and fast strokes that left always half full of monster meat. Jenny could sense he was about to cum, and she welcomed it with open arms, or an open womb to be exact. Jenny tries to relax as she feels his balls pull up against her bottom, slamming his cock in to the hilt as he flooded her pussy with a hot load of cum. The first rope hit deepest, a splash of white milk that she could feel in her stomach, and it just kept  cumming . It was a fireman’s hose and she was the fire, pouring in rope after rope of thick virile cum even after Jenny was filled to the brim, jets of its goopy spunk leaking from her well filled pussy. More and more of its goo was pumped into Jenny, her stomach expanding to fit the numerous loads she’d prepared, her eyes rolling back and tongue lolling out of her mouth in cock drunk pleasure as she made high pitched squeaks while climaxing. As the last batch of its hot cum shot deep into her uterus, Jenny couldn’t help but feel something was missi-

BOOM!!

A massive explosion rocketing Jenny off its cock and onto the ground in a splash of cum and nether rack. When Jenny came to, she was face to face with three floating Wither skulls, each sporting a massive hard on ridiculously huge for its small size. She could've laughed if not for her already thinking of what they could and would do to her. Apparently, when the Wither came, it had lost its lower half, being reduced to three floating heads with dicks. But that didn’t bother Jenny, she was just happy to have more playthings! Judging from their throbbing erections, they were ready to go when was, she was surprised they hadn’t just used her while she was knocked out! As a reward for their patience, she begins by deepthroating one of them while her hands rhythmically jerk off the other two, their tips dripping precum on her hands and down her throat. Even in their separated state, each one had a set of heavy gray balls that bounced along with each stroke and swallow, swollen with the leftover cum the Wither hadn’t unloaded. No wonder the Wither could store so much, he had three pairs of balls! Well, considering that Jenny was the one that had caused it to have so much built up cum, it was only fair that she helped them empty that pent up spunk. Speeding up her pace, Jenny eagerly slurps up their precum, aiming their cocks towards her face as they began to shoot, thick ropes of Wither cum slopping onto her in waves. They shower Jenny in baby batter, painting her open mouth and big breasts a creamy white, some of it even dripping down onto her inflated stomach and jiggly butt. Jenny made a mental note to herself, they hadn’t cum as much as their parent, but it was definitely a lot more widely spread. I guess you could say she avoided a hot lava bath by taking a steaming cum bath instead! Thankfully, they still seemed raring to go. Assuming the doggy position, the floating dicks are quick to take their places. One fucking her mouth, and the other two fighting for which one got to stretch her tight little asshole. After jostling for position, they agree to alternate between her pussy and ass, collectively messing up her insides with their pulsing cock meat. Jenny can’t help but gag a little as the one in her throat thrusts deeper, its lengthy member pushing her head back as it filled up her vacuum of a throat with its girth. The two at her backside are no less rough, crudely slamming heir enormous cocks into Jenny’s pussy and asshole, never leaving one or the other unfilled. With every hole plugged, Jenny can only climax in pleasure as she remembers to breath, greedily sucking on the cock in her throat and guzzling the delicious precum that it was pumping down her throat. Jenny didn’t know how long they could go for, but she would happily be their personal cumdump until they were empty of all their yummy cum. Long after their initial encounter, the triple dick trio feel the pressure building up in their loins for the last time, the cum in their balls boiling for release. One last time, they unload their steaming baby batter deep into Jenny’s body, the perfect  cocksleeve to take care of their nutritious and fertile cum until the next time they were summoned. Jenny moans goodbye to the triple dick trio as they pump her full of baby batter, she was a turkey on Thanksgiving Day, filled to the brim with cum stuffing. 

As Jenny basks in the afterglow of "defeating" the Wither, she feels something inside her womb, besides all the cum. Leaning back and spreading her legs, she pushes and pushes, gallons of thick monster cum pouring out of her in a stream of white. After what felt like an eternity, and a few minor orgasms, she feels something lodge at her pussy lips, just barely squeezing out with a loud  _ pop!  _ It was the nether star that she’d been searching for! Now she could finish her long-awaited project...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi reader! I hope you've enjoyed my writing! There are alot more chapters to read through if you did, and I hope you enjoy them~  
> This story is still ongoing, and I update roughly once or twice a month!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/StoryGalory
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	2. Horsing Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her escape from the nether leaves her in a rather compromising position, much to a nearby horse’s happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the actual story begins to play out.

Jenny hung on the edge of the dirt blocks, upper body laying stomach down on the blocks in front  of her, her bubble butt bouncing  in tune with the beastly horse cock entering her butthole, heavy balls slapping her raw pussy with every powerful thrust inside of her. All she could do with the 1-ton fuck mac hine pounding away at her  was enjoy the rippling waves of pleasure , in the meantime Jenny’s butthole just kept taking load after load of hot cum. How did she end up here? 

It all started when she decided to go on a long journey to the nether, where she’d met a bunch of new mobs that were very “friendly,” but during their “meetings” she had lost her clothes and needed to go home. Ordinarily, Witches were easy to deal with, even fun, they always had  interesting potions to try out, but this Witch got her just as she entered the nether portal to return home. During the very end of the transition where all she could see was purple swirls . T o make matters worse, the potion she got hit with was a  splash  potion of sleeping, knocking her out. Then while she was knocked out, the horse just kept knocking her up with its huge cock, not that she was complaining. The horse had happened upon the young maiden while grazing near the ender portal, leisurely chewing grass when a bright flash of light caught its attention. Because of her previous encounters, Jenny had appeared naked and face down in the grass, reduced to a cobblestone like state of being, unable to move or feel anything. Thankfully for her, the horse’s keep sense of smell picked up on Jenny’s wet pussy lips, sensing that the female was in its mating season.

By dragging her legs over the small edge and putting his front hooves on the upper ledge, the horse gained amazing access to Jenny’s nether regions. Lining up his enormous phallus to her puckered love hole was an easy task, all that was left was to enter. With one powerful thrust, t he horse penetrated deep into  her pussy, pushin g her with enough force to push  her body slightly away from him self . Fortunately, her dangling legs kept her pinned on the edge, forcing its cock to bottom out inside her. With each thrust, the horse got closer and closer to cumming, playing a dangerous game of cumming inside or outside the hot fucktoy. As he neared his climax, his deep strokes became fast bucks that jiggled Jenny’s entire body, finally, the horse released its load inside Jenny. The first shot splattered the inside of her womb a milky white, the next filled her womb, and the rest just kept pumping out of his huge balls into Jenny like a fire hose dousing a burning building, utterly filling her like a water balloon. A s his cock deflated,  all the cum that was held in  by pressure  spill ed out onto the  floor , nourishing wh at plants lucky enough to be there.

Fortunately for the horse, Jenny still couldn’t move, so he  took the opportunity to drag her off the edge and prop her backside against his hind legs, face up,  his pulsating cock  already  poised  at her moist entrance. As the horse fell into a steady rhythm, slamming his long meat-pole  in and out,  Jenny’s boobs bounced back and forth in t ime with his cock entering and exiting. With  one last thrust and deep grunt,  the horse gave his  sperm donation to Jenny’s eagerly waiting womb, not shooting out ropes of cum, but a single huge stream that inflated Jenny like a cum balloon. The horse could feel its balls shrinking with how much cum he’d already unloaded into the warm cumbucket named Jenny, but he was far from finished .

Once more, he propped the fleshy fuckhole onto the ledge , ass up and ready to be pounded. As he lined  up his phallus at her entrance,  he gave a few test strokes, each one grinding deliciously against Jenny’s plentiful ass meat, hotdogging her bubble butt. With each stroke, dollops of precum dripped onto her back, slathering it into a shiny mess.  Finally, with one last thrust, the horse pushed in the flat tip of his pole, marveling at how tight Jenny’s ass was. With slow precision, his cock slid in, inch after inch, until he was balls deep inside her. Nobody had ever taken his girth all the way before, he was going to enjoy this. 

The first sensation Jenny felt was pressure, a huge pressure that emanated from her backside, easing up, then spiking, repeating itself. Soon, the pressure turned into pleasure, and as her senses came back to her, the realization that her ass was being ravaged finally hit, just like the feeling of being utterly full of cock and cum. Besides being a bit sore, she was enjoying the waves of pleasure emanating from her butthole, relishing the feeling of its heavy  ballsack slapping her pussy lips, and judging from how raw and used her womb felt, this wasn’t her first rodeo. 

Just as Jenny gained back full feeling in her limbs and body, the horse sped up its thrusts, desperate to cum inside her one last time before she inevitably ran away. With one last deep thrust that  impaled Jenny, the horse splattered her insides white once more, filling her to the brim and then some.

Panting heavily, the horse slowly  drew his horse cock  out of her asshole, leaving it gaping and throbbing from the sheer size of the insertion.  The horse took one last look at  the defeated female laying down in the grass, breathing heavily and exhausted, and turned to leave, he whispered a silent thanks. He had not cum so hard or so much for years and hoped that they would meet again one day. As he slowly turned to leave,  he thought he heard the fleshy human say something, but chalked it up to his  wild imagination, still walking away.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of small soft hands grab onto his cock from behind. Craning his neck to look behind him, he saw the young female smiling slyly at him. “Stay,” she said. She didn’t give him a chance to say anything back before going to work on his magnificent meat. She was on her knees behind him, stroking his pole with both hands like a two - handed weapon of mass destruction, or in her case, a weapon of ASS destruction. She had to thank him for his royal treatment while she was out of it, and what better way than to give him the best  handjob of his life? As one hand held his cock against her body, the other rubbed his sensitive tip, her palm doing slow ballet like movements that drove him crazy. Her mouth was busy licking and suckling his huge balls that hung in front of her face, savoring their salty taste and enjoying the “pop” that sounded audibly whenever she sucked one ball and switched to the other. As her tongue swirled around his balls like  a ice cream sundae, she bucked her body, her big boobs pressed together around his package, effectively giving him a full body  handjob . The horse had never experienced such an intense mix of sexual stimulation, such that he could already feel himself aching to cum. Just as she felt the horse about to cum, she stood up, removing her hands and body from his  fuckpole . “Hold on  there horsy, I’m glad you’re enjoying it, but we can’t waste any of that precious cum in your balls,” Jenny said as she smiled naughtily. The horse stood there dumbfounded by this horny human vixen that crawled under him, she wouldn’t be thinking of taking his entire cock again, would she? Oh, but she was, our bubble butt protagonist Jenny simply adored the feeling of a huge cock inside her, no matter the size or beast. 

Kneeling beneath the beast, she straightened her curvy legs, raising her butt up to his cock, perching it between the two soft mounds of her ass. Using one hand to steady herself, she grabbed the tip of his cock and moved it to penetrate her pussy. By god, he was huge, just the tip felt like she was being torn open, but she was determined to take it all. With the tip already in, her hand joined the other on the ground in front of her, as support while she pushed herself onto his cock. As inch after inch of his long cock entered her, pushing past her cervix, she could feel it pulsing, yearning for release. As she felt the head of its cock kiss the backside of her uterus, she felt his balls touch her backside, signaling that he was now bottomed out inside her. Now the real fun could begin. With painfully slow movements, Jenny jerked off his enormous cock with her pussy, edging the horse, bringing him close to cumming, but not enough. Finally, he’d had enough, if she was going to pleasure him, he was going to take control! With the power only a horse could have, he began taking fast deep strokes, inciting loud moans from Jenny below. The horse was glad that she was enjoying this, but he needed to cum, his pent-up balls were roaring for release, ready to impregnate the female human under him. Jenny was ready, she couldn’t wait to be impregnated by the gallons of cum he would spill into her womb, despite the fact that they were d i f f erent species and definitely couldn’t reproduce, but she would fuck him regardless. With one last thrust, he came hard, pumping gallon after gallon of creamy white cum into Jenny’s eagerly awaiting womb, filling her to the brink with hot cum. 

After she cleaned herself off, she joined her new companion under the tree, sitting down against his furry side. He was now kneeling, creating the perfect couch for her to lay against. “My names Jenny by the way, what’s yours?” Jenny friendlily asked. The horse, unable to speak human tongue, simply neighed back, a friendly gesture full of satisfaction. “How about I name you… Neigh  Neigh ?” Jenny said excitedly. “That’s a pretty cute name , right? It’s to hide the monster that you keep sheathed most of the time.” Jenny whispered while smiling slyly. The horse simply neighed in approval, he didn’t really care what she called him, as long as she fucked him regularly. Crafting a saddle, Jenny quickly hitched up Neigh  Neigh . The sunset was beautiful, highlighting Jenny’s new armor, or lack thereof. She’d opted to craft a leafy top, to keep her warm and dry, and no pants or underwear. This kept her exposed to all passing creatures, which excited her, but most importantly, would let her feel every bump from riding on the saddle, keeping her entertained during the entire trip back home. With one final glance at the nether portal that had led her to a new companion, Jenny and Neigh  Neigh rode off into the sunset. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	3. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Along with her new companion, Jenny finds a spot for her home, and has an unexpected celebration. 

The first day of riding had been a hard one, the leather saddle would rub against her pussy incessantly, providing no release. Eventually, she’d found that the saddle had a kind of horn, a big bulge near the front that looked similar to a thick cock. Jenny was n’t some uncultured pig, so she quickly pushed that thought from her mind. However, as the day drew short, so did her willpower, compromising with simply rubbing herself against the horn, jerking every time Neigh  Neigh hit a rough spot in the dirt path, seeming like the horn had come to life and was trying to fuck her. By keeping herself occupied, the hours just drifted by, until right before sunset. Jenny had spotted the clearing from afar but was pleasantly surprised by how perfect it was. At the foot of the mountain sat a small lake, hiding in the shade of the monument behind it. In front of the lake was a small clearing of grass and sand, exactly what she was looking for. 

A  perfect camping spot was rarely found, but this one was as close to  perfect as she’d ever seen. It had water, soft ground free of rocks, and had dense foliage nearby in case of rain. She immediately set  about putting up camp. Starting a little campfire in the  sandpit , laying out her sleeping bag, and brushing her teeth. 

After a long day of horsing around, Jenny could finally lay down. The first day of her journey back had taken longer than she’d anticipated, rubbing her pussy raw, not that she minded, it was almost a pleasant feeling, just meaning that she would take it slower tomorrow. Neigh Neigh kneeled in the nearby shade, silently judging his new owner, he could tell she was aroused, but based on the constant groaning and her inability to make eye contact with him, he wasn’t getting any tonight. Thus, he decided to get some light sleep beside the nearby forest, standing slightly inside since there might be enemies lurking nearby.

Sunset quickly  begets nighttime,  a  pitch - black night only slightly illuminated by the moon above. All stood still and silent, except for Jenny of course. She was still thinking about how perfect the  area was. Water, wood, land, all the resources would go to waste if she just moved off. Jenny had decided, she was going to build a house here, nothing extravagant, just enough for her to be comfortable. Now that that was decided, she should celebrate! And what better way to celebrate than to surprise her sleeping friend? She could just make out the silhouette of her well - hung friend standing near the lake, head bent in to take a few sips. 

Sneaking over, Jenny was sure that Neigh Neigh had no inclination as to what she was about to do. Patting his behind, he gave a little jerk, but stopped once he felt Jenny’s soft hands envelop his dong. Maybe it was the lack of light, but in the darkness, his cock seemed slightly different, a tad bit shorter, but much thicker. As she stroked his long rod, gobs of precum leaked out onto her hands, lubricating them for faster strokes. With him finally at full mast, Jenny crawled under him, playfully lapping at his meaty pole with her skilled tongue. Starting at the base of his cock, nuzzling his heavy balls, then licking her way up to his tip, tracing circles around the hole that would give her the snack she was looking for. Putting the tip inside her mouth, Jenny slowly but surely got closer and closer to his balls. Grabbing his hips, with one last push and pull, his cock was completely swallowed. Deepthroating had always been something she was good at, and she was glad that he was enjoying it too. She began taking sluggish tugs, jerking him off with her throat, feeling his girth with every fiber of her being. Once her throat adjusted, she began speeding up, continuously gulping down all the spit and precum so she wouldn’t suffocate on his cock, and soon she could feel him jerking about, ready to cum. Jenny needed her protein shake, so she didn’t let up, gulping down his cock with even more ferocity, rushing to get her serving of hot cum. With a guttural sound, the cock unloaded the content of his balls, practically filling her stomach, and he was still cumming. With all that she could swallow in her stomach, she released his cock from her throat. Jenny, with movements only an experienced cocksucker such as she could have, quickly jerked off the cock, painting her face and breasts a creamy white. Still, she milks his cock for more cum, dropping it into her mouth, scooping up the cum on her breasts to eat as a cumslut would. Satisfied, Jenny cleans up and goes to bed, leaving the horse standing by the water.

Jenny wakes up bright and early,  feeling refreshed after a long nights sleep. Before heading out for wood and logs, she takes one last look at her campsite,  smiling appreciably at Neigh Neigh who’s still napping in the  foliage .

Jenny works hard during the day,  gathering resources for her new home. She keeps herself distracted from her usual urges by  imagining how happy Neigh Neigh will be with their new home . Not to mention,  now that her pussy has recovered from the long ride ,  maybe Neigh Neigh could give her a present, a big one… Jenny laughs to herself as she chops wood, not a particularly funny laugh, but a laugh dripping with lust for the future.

As sunset approaches, she heads back to camp,  lugging a  huge pile of logs behind her. This would be enough wood to build what she had in mind, maybe even a small barn for Neigh Neigh.  She walks out of the forest and is immediately met with the sight of Neigh Neigh sniffing around her nap sack,  “Now what are you doing Neigh Neigh?” She asked aloud. “Did you miss me so much that you wanted to sleep with me? Or did you miss the warm feeling of fucking me?” Jenny giggled to herself, maybe she was the one that missed him. Either way, she now had enough resources to build her home, but the light was almost gone now, building in the dark is a bad idea, so she decided to bathe in th e lake before heading to bed. After a long day of hard work in the heat, the cool water was exactly what she needed . Bathed and ready, Jenny returns to her nap sack, taking one last look at Neigh Neigh in the forest before drifting off. 

Awoken in the early morning, she glances toward where the sound had come from, seeing close to nothing in the canvas of pitch black that paints the lake. The sun was still a little ways off so she waited for her eyes to adjust, and as they adjust, Jenny barely makes out the silhouette of her horse perched at the edge of the lake, lapping loudly at the water. Thinking of the “present” from last night, she slinks over once more. The horse didn’t move at all this time, recognizing the small hands on its large package. “Hey stranger, did you miss me?” Jenny whispered as she stroked his cock, getting it to full hardness as she kneel s under the beast. The horse didn’t need to say anything, his cock did the talking. Taking her time, Jenny slowly stroked his long pole, marveling at how big it was, to think that she’d taken this monster inside her. As he leaked precum, Jenny gathered it in her hands and rubbed it over his cock, she needed it to be well lubricated for where she was going to put it. Once Jenny judged that it was slippery enough, she turned herself so that her ass was facing him. Looking past her tummy, she could just make out his hard cock, throbbing and ready to go. With one hand, she puts his beastly cock at the entrance of her asshole, kneels down, and whispers “Ram her home.” Not needing to be told twice, he immediately slams his entire girth into her asshole like a beast in heat. Not even a second passes before he shoves his thick cock deep inside again, and again. Fucking Jenny like a feral beast, simply using her for its pleasure. With each thrust, his heavy balls slap against her butt, heightening her pleasure and creating a loud smacking sound. 

Neigh Neigh jolts awake as the sun crests the mountainside, illuminating the foliage he stands in, he chastises himself. What if anything had happened to his dear fuckt\- I mean mistress while he was sleeping? That’s when he hears it. A loud smacking sound similar to the sound the fleshy humans made when they brought their hands together. To his knowledge, His mistress was the only human for miles, the only other time he’d heard this sound was when he was giving it to her by the portal… “Oh no,” He thought. “OH NO!” As the sunlight creased over the mountain and onto the lake, he could clearly see Jenny being pounded from behind by some other male horse, her arms had given out and she was laying face down in the sand with her butt in the air, no doubt giving the assailant access to deep within her nether regions, even creating a visible bulge when he’s hilt deep. Neigh Neigh admitted that the sight of his mistress, her face showing nothing but utter pleasure, with her tongue lolled out and eyes staring into oblivion, was mildly arousing. He quickly shook these thoughts from his mind, he needed to save her! 

But as he galloped closer, danger turned into understanding, the bits of precum on her lips and hands gave him the entire story. She must’ve mistaken this fine fellow for himself, not being able to see the difference in the dark shadow of the mountain. Make no mistake, Neigh Neigh was still angry that this assailant was doing what was supposed to be his job, but he could understand how easy it is to get caught up in the pleasure she provided. He himself had gone through the same kind of treatment, just the thought of it brought him arousal. Well, Jenny did have more than one hole for a reason…

With the intense waves of pleasure emanating from her asshole, Jenny was only vaguely aware of her surroundings: the soft sand, sounds of neighing, but even in her stupor she recognized her companion Neigh  Neigh standing off to the side, cock out and ready to join in. Smiling to herself, she barely manages to pull herself off of the other horse’s cock. He bucks a few times into the empty air, unable to see beneath himself. Jenny wanted to satisfy them both, and she knew exactly how to do it. With the power of crafting, she made a stand of sorts. It was composed of two steel beams sitting parallel to each other, both facing the sky. On the side that faced up was a groove of sorts, to place in a pole and ensure that it stayed there. The entire structure reminded her of something a horse jockey would jump over in an obstacle course. Calling Neigh  Neigh over, she instructed him to lay down in between the two bars, with his underside facing the sky, a position that left his hard horse meat standing at attention. Next, she put the pole into the grooves, creating a makeshift handle for her to hold onto. Placing down bales of hay on each side of Neigh  Neigh , Jenny steps up onto them, bringing her to waist level with the tip of his cock. “Alright Neigh  Neigh , get ready for the ride of your life.” Jenny chuckled to herself, enjoying the pun she made. Perching herself over his fuck pole, Jenny rubbed her pussy against the tip a few times before relaxing her legs completely and dropping like a stone. Jenny had effectively impaled herself onto him, his cock making love to the inner wall of her uterus. She needed to hurry up and call the other horse over, she couldn’t stay like this for long or she’d go crazy! Jenny turned her head and whistled, a screeching sound that got its attention, then proceeded to jiggle her bubbly butt, grinding against Neigh  Neigh in the process. The horse knew exactly what she wanted, galloping over, he stood up onto his hind limbs and hooked his front hooves onto the bar. With two hands, she grabbed its thick cock and put in at the entrance to her puckered love hole, which still hadn’t recovered from the anal pounding from earlier. Jenny was now sandwiched between two fuck machines, each equipped with weapons that would utterly destroy her, and she loved it! With her last controlled breath, Jenny screamed: “Come on you two, FUCK ME!” With two deep thrusts, the pair of horses impaled Jenny on their meat poles, filling Jenny with pounds of horse cock. As they fucked Jenny, the two developed a bond of sorts, the type only two males fucking the same fleshy human female could have. When one cock retracted, the other pushed in, an alternating pattern that left Jenny with a cock always inside of her. This pattern also allowed the entering cock to penetrate Jenny more deeply, giving her more pleasure. Moans and grunts filled the clearing, Jenny had lost track of how many times she’d orgasmed, the double dick duo keeping her insides occupied made it hard to see, let alone think straight. The two horses make eye contact and exchanged a knowing look, simultaneously speeding up their thrusts and timing it so that they were both inside. Being deeply penetrated was one thing, but having two cocks inside her rubbing together with every thrust opened a new world of pleasure, for her and them. With one last thrust, the two horses came hard, spraying rope after rope of cum into Jenny’s body, leaving no inch of her insides unpainted a creamy white. With horse cock at both ends, the cum has nowhere to go, bloating Jenny’s tummy and making her look like she was nine months pregnant. People don’t normally get impregnated through their ass, but she wouldn’t mind having both these stud’s fouls, she could fuck them too! With the fun over, for now, Jenny stands up, or attempts to. Her tired legs combined with the weight of the cum inside her prevents her from standing up. As she crawls forward, away from the two horses, she feels them give a jerk, and begin to harden again. “Oh no.” Jenny gasps. Oh yes, the two studs are roaring to go, revitalized by Jenny’s tug when she was trying to get off. Again, they settle into a rhythm, fucking Jenny senseless, but this time with the added feeling of churning cum inside her. They had just cum, their sensitive horse dongs and Jenny’s fleshy body meant that they didn’t last much longer. Cumming again, the two horses pour another hot load of cum into Jenny’s waiting holes, adding to the reservoir of cum already inside, filling Jenny with enough cum to rival a sperm bank. Cross-species impregnation was impossible for horses and humans, but they’d be damned if they didn’t at least try! As you can imagine, Jenny’s tummy was now tremendous, holding four loads of horse cum was no easy task, but the two young stallions graciously help keep their hot loads inside, using their hard cocks of course. Jenny could hardly believe it, they’d just cum twice each, but were getting hard again! What a lucky girl she was to have both these monsters to herself. Jenny was now past the limit for thinking sensibly, the pleasure poisoning her mind, only moaning incoherent bits and pieces such as “Fuck yes,” “More,” and “Again.” As the two stallions cum again, their third load, the sheer amount of cum inside Jenny forces her off their cocks, showering Jenny in a hot load of horse cream. With the six loads of cum finally out of her body, immensely satisfied, Jenny passes out there in the sand. 

Waking up, Jenny rapidly inspects herself, breathing a sigh of relief once she’s sure she’s still alive. Any normal human girl would’ve died from that brutal fucking, save for her. It was a good thing that she could handle huge insertions. Glancing around, she could see Neigh  Neigh grazing by the forest, but no sign of the other horse. For some reason, she felt that it wouldn’t be the last time she ever saw him, or more precisely, fucked him. Trying to stand up, two things quickly become apparent: the soreness of her legs, pussy, and asshole, and the sticky feeling all over  her  body. She could vaguely remember being fucked for a long time, the two stallions dumping loads of cum inside her, and a  cumshower near the end. Patting her stomach, Jenny’s whispers a silent prayer of protection, in hopes that she would one day do it again, just in a more controlled setting. In the meantime, Jenny just wanted to clean herself off, a clean body is a fuckable body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	4. New Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her house completely built, Jenny takes some time to explore the nearby forest, making some new friends along the way.

Work progressed slowly, taking her roughly a month after she’d met Neigh Neigh. This was partially due to her starting to build by the water, then realizing that sand wasn’t a very sturdy foundation, thus having to move further inland. After clearing out a section of forest, not far from the water, but further , she  began building .  The main reason that it’d taken so long was Neigh Neigh, but after lots of messing around,  the shack was complete .  It wasn’t anything special, but she absolutely adored it. It was a quaint little adobe, only  four bl o cks tall, with shingles adorning the outside , and  glass panes in every wall to spot danger, or fun ,  and a wooden fence post for Neigh Neigh . A set of wooden double doors  lead into the only room, a spacious three blocks tall that provided plenty of space for all her necessities. The crafting table,  furnace, and a double chest.  Only the essentials for her, nothing more, most of the things she did  involve nature anyway. As was the case with her plans today;  Jenny was going to go explore the nearby forest. Jenny had stumbled upon it while gathering resources, spotting the oak wood from afar. Contrary to the forest where she lived, it was a lightly foreste d hilly area, not a place for harvest, but rather exploration. The hope was simply a cave carved in to the rough terrain or  some  other natural landmark .

Preparing herself for the journey, she grabbed a sleeping bag, some cooked meat, coal, and a bow. Before leaving, Jenny took a look at herself in the mirror. All the sex and work had really toned her body, cutting down on loose fat made her boobs and butt more firm, but leaving a bit of jiggle in all the right places. Jenny slides into her favorite leafy shirt, she didn’t like hiding her boobs, but she did enjoy the feeling of the material on her nipples. Setting out, Jenny pats Neigh Neigh’s ballsack as she leaves, and whispers “Make sure you save up lots of cum for me,” Neigh Neigh simply grunts in response.

The oak forest was a short walk away, just a few minutes of walking already set her at the tree line. Looking around divulges nothing useful, only that the trees  get more dense deep er in. Not one to shy away from a challenge, Jenny boldly strolls in, unaware of the stranger watching her.  The forest around her gives no inclination of caves or anything else. It looks like any other forest, save for the mix of spruce hidden among the oak.  Wandering around, Jenny finally sees something interesting, a large opening on the side of the hill. As she approaches, her hopes are dashed, it’s  only a small cavern , not anything remotely close to a cave system. Still , she couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed. 

That’s when she notices  a white blur in the corner of her vision, it had snuck up on her while she inspected the mouth of the cave, ready to pounce. Jenny steels her nerves, ready for anything, then spins around to find… a wolf. The wolf is a small one, barely grown, it sits in front of her, tongue out and panting. He whines, and sniffs the air, doing a playful tilt of the head while staring at Jenny. Jenny realizes that it must have smelt the cooked beef in her pack, following the scent and tailing her here. Slowly extending her hand, palm up, Jenny gives it time to sniff her, then pets it. “What a good dog!” Jenny babbles, scratching his head and ears, inciting a playful nip from the wolf. Pulling out the meat from her pack, the wolf stands at attention, clearly here for one reason. Jenny rips off a piece and tosses it to the wolf, who catches it mid-air, barking happily. Jenny chuckled at the scene before her; a deadly hunter of the wild, evolutionarily bred to kill, was hopping around catching meat from someone who usually only takes meat. Speaking of  her hobbies , Jenny wondered if the wolf had any meat for her… 

Tossing the rest of the meat on the ground, Jenny cautiously approaches the wolf’s side as itchows down, careful not to disturb it. Jenny’s starts with slow circles on its back, careful not to edge too close to its nether regions immediately. With slow precision, Jenny rubs his back, and slowly makes wider circles until she’s caressing his chest. Now that the wolf was finished eating, he could continue investigating, he had picked up on the scent of a female in heat but got distracted when he smelt meat wafting about. Luckily for him, the two smells seemed to originate from the same area, he could already smell the other female, she was close, very close, he would enjoy this female’s embracein the meantime. She seemed cold for she held him close, rubbing and nuzzling his fur. Realization dawned on him as her hands sunk lower and began kneading his balls, the female he had smelt was this human, but no matter, as long as he was satisfied, nothing else mattered. To Jenny’s delight, the wolf was a male, a friendly one too, judging from his calm reaction from her kneading its balls. As she caressed his balls, the tip of his cock began sliding out, first the pointed tip, then the shaft poured out, ending at his big knot. Contrary to his smaller frame, his penis was huge, disproportionately so, it was almost comical that his cock was longer than half his body. It was thick too, about as thick as her arm, but she was sure the pointed tip would let it fit all the way in, she’d make sure if it. 

Now that the wolf’s red rocket was completely out, Jenny jerked him off from behind. She was hunched over his back, using it as support, while both hands played with his hard cock. As one continued to knead its big balls, the other stroked the shaft, taking care to flick at the point with her index finger. Once he was hard enough, Jenny laid him onto a tree, upside down, hind legs in the air and front paws retracted close to his chest. Jenny straddled the horny dog, facing his red rocket. Lifting up and off her shirt, Jenny tosses it to the side, she wouldn’t be needing it. Grabbing her tits, Jenny closes them around his long cock, creating a cocksleeve out of tit meat, and begins titfucking him. With each bounce, Jenny’s love pillows travel up his cock, and down to his balls, then back up, only to drop right back down. “Mmmmm,” Jenny moans, “I can’t wait to have this monster inside me.” Glancing at the big bulge at the base of his cock, imagining what it’d feel like. She’s suddenly surprised by the feeling of a tongue burrowing deep into her pussy, lapping up her sweet pussy juice like it was water in the middle of a desert. Jenny looks back at the canine between her legs, “Mmmm, good boy, you like my big tits? They feel good?” Jenny smiles back as she bounces her tits faster, creating an audible grunt from the wolf beneath her, who does the same with his licking. Determined to make him cum first, Jenny wraps her lips around the crown of his cock and sucks him like a vacuum, using her tongue to caress the ridges of his tip as she slurps up the precum leaking from his doggy dick. With one final howl, the wolf ejaculates, shooting a load into Jenny’s waiting mouth, who eagerly swallows as much as she can. As Jenny struggles to swallow his entire load, she notices the enlarging knot on his cock, what a delight it would be to have that inside her! Jenny couldn’t swallow anymore, cumdripping from his cock and her mouth onto her big tits, making them glisten in the moonlight. Wait, moonlight? Jenny looks up into the night sky, marveling at the spectacle before her.  A dark night sky contrasts brilliantly against the full moon, illuminating its bright eyes and round body, Jenny is entranced by its beauty, unable to look away. With Jenny distracted, the wolf takes this chance to slinkoff into the dark forest, but not before grabbing her favorite shirt in its jaws. Our protagonist was in real trouble, she was now exposed for the world to see, much to the night life’s approval. To make matters worse, she had lost her favorite shirt to some ungrateful wolf! She hadn’t even cum yet! Jenny huffed, upset at her current situation, finding her way home wouldn’t be easy in the dark, not to mention the crowd of mobs that’ll mob her while she’s naked. Acting quickly, Jenny grabs her bag and sneaks to the cavern in the hill that she’d found earlier, she crafts some torches and sets a circle around the entrance illuminating the entire place. Jenny sighs, “This should keep the mobs away, and signal Neigh Neigh that I’m alright.” Still bummed out that she didn’t cum, Jenny lays out her sleeping bag in the far corner of the cavern, away from the forest and retires for the night, dreaming of what Neigh Neigh could do to her back home. 

As she sleeps, the moon shines down on her sleeping face, outlining her curvaceous figure to all nearby. Jenny jolts awake, clutching her sleeping bag and holding it tightly to her chest, she had heard something, something loud. “Awoooooooooooo,” there it was again, the sound of a wolf howling. Readying her bow, Jenny crouches in the middle of the cavern, keeping the forest in front of her. Again, he howls, a piercing sound that echoes in her ears, he was getting closer now. Just when Jenny thought it couldn’t get any worse, nature proved her wrong. A chorus of howls goes off, seemingly coming from every inch of the forest, and not at the same time. A dark moving shadow catches her eye, it creeps around the edge of the forest, then calmly walks out, head held high. One after another, the wolves come out of the forest, each one intent on staring at Jenny through dark black eyes. Most surprising of all, leading the pack was the wolf she’d seen earlier, now much bigger and badder. Walking calmly towards the ring of torches, the Alpha wolf stalks closer, powered by the light of the moon. It must be fate that on the one night of the month he shifts, a potential mate appears before him, surrounded by human fire and perfect for the mating ritual. Jenny becomes keenly aware of a sweet smell in the air, it smells primal yet slightly arousing. Inhaling more of the wolves’ pheromones, Jenny’s eyes stare intently at the red cocks of the wolf pack, each one huge and throbbing with a waiting load of hot cum, they must have been a hunting party based on the lack of females. Jenny offers no resistance as the small wolves prowl closer, separating from their Alpha who sits and watches the show, even smiling as she accepts her fate as their chew toy. Now she knew why the wolf had taken her shirt, to catch her scent and follow her here, where he would return the favor tenfold. 

Pouncing, a pair of wolves double team Jenny, one fucking her asshole and one humping her mouth. Unprepared for the sudden intrusion, Jenny can’t help but yelp, a sound that’s quickly drowned out by the sounds of dogs panting and the throbbing member in her throat cavity. They’re savages, spit roasting Jenny like a piece of chicken, fucking both her holes with no mercy. Jenny’s well used but sensitive rump keeps Jenny occupied, serving only to make her drool on the wolves dick in her mouth, lubricating its passage deeper into her throat. Although the wolves weren’t as big or thick as the two horses who double penetrated her, they lasted much longer, fucking Jenny senseless before cumming. In the horses’ defense, they didn’t need stamina with their tremendous members doing all the work for them. Jenny’s warm holes prove too much for them, inciting them to empty their balls of precious seed, planting it deep into Jenny. The two wolves instinctually push deeper into Jenny, knotting and lodging their dicks deep inside her mouth and butt. With the knots on their cocks enlarged and holding them there, Jenny is forced to swallow all the cum flowing into her mouth, all the while being filled from the back. Two down, many more to go. Once the knots shrink back to their original size, the two slink away into the forest. Next, a trio of wolves come forward, seemingly interested but not sure how to proceed. Thankfully, Jenny does. Pushing one onto its back, Jenny straddles his pulsating cock, keen on having it up her butthole. The wolf growls in approval as Jenny lowers herself onto him, his cock stretching her asshole. Besides how tight the fit is, Jenny quickly runs into a problem, or rather, hits a problem. The bulge on his cock prevents her from fully inserting his cock, something that she didn’t have to worry about when the wolf duo simply forced it inside. Now that she was in control, Jenny had the choice of taking it, or not. Not wasting another second, Jenny grabs a handful of her own plentiful posterior and forces herself down, taking the cock to its hilt, bulge and all. Now that Jenny’s butthole was occupied, Jenny coerced the two other wolves to stand to her sides, grabbing their dicks in her hands. Bouncing on the wolf’s cock, Jenny strokes the ones in her hands, speeding up the pace. Panting heavily, Jenny can feel herself climaxing again, splattering her juices onto the wolf below her, who eagerly licks it away. With each thrust, Jenny can feel herself slowly thinking less, feeling more, too wrapped up in the pleasure. With that last orgasm, she had lost track of how many times she’d orgasmed, only fixated on climaxing again. Jenny feels the cock inside her butt beginning to convulse, about to cum. Thinking of earlier, she slams her entire weight down, impaling herself on its beastly cock as he unloads inside her. The sheer amount of cum inside her creates a visible bulge in her abdomen, held in by the wolf’s enlarged knot. Yet, the two wolves in her hands were still roaring to go, feeling that her hands were not enough. Her nether regions still occupied by the knot, Jenny leans back onto her elbows, arching her back to create a human bridge. In this strange position, the wolves attack, one fucking her mouth, and the other slapping its dick between Jenny’s bountiful breast meat. The wolf in her mouth forced itself deep in, rubbing its tip against the back of her throat, standing at such an angle that he actually faced away from Jenny. His balls slapping her chin with each plunge, splattering precum onto her neck and shoulders. Similarly, the wolf mauling her tits was leaking everywhere, his front paws gripped her knees while his hind legs stretched to the ground at either side of her head. This landed his big dick smack in the middle of boob valley, much to his enjoyment. The love pillows were soft and bouncy, a perfect substitute for Jenny’s ass, and the perfect medium to cum into. As they neared cumming, they sped up, her mouths occupant forcing Jenny’s head lower, and her boob assaulter doing more rapid hops. Learning her lesson from last time, Jenny relaxes her throat as the two wolves cum, letting the cum simply shoot directly into her stomach rather than pool in her mouth. The two wolves cum inside and outside, creating a beastial rendition of the Greek sculptures, white on the outside and inside. The rest of the wolf pack follow suit, taking turns fucking Jenny’s asshole, mouth, and tits until everyone has cum on or in her, everyone except one.

By the time the Alphas’ turn came around, Jenny had inhaled so much of the pheromones permeating the air that all she could think about was more cock, desiring to be fucked senseless. The tired and drained wolves draw back, forming a semi-circle around the Alpha and Jenny. Even in her distracted state, Jenny sensed how different the Alpha was. His sharp eyes pierced into her very soul, his large frame triple Jenny’s height, his paws creating a large sound with every stomp, and his cock, oh his cock, it was a sight to behold. Almost half of his body length, it was oddly humanoid, save for the hard point and massive knot on its shaft. Any ordinary girl wouldn’t have been able to take it, considering its size and shape, but Jenny wasn’t an ordinary girl. Kneeling down, Jenny stretched out her hands beneath herself, arching her back to push her butt into the air, wiggling it about. With one shaky but excited breath, Jenny speaks: “Come on you mangy mutt, make me your bitch!” In one swift motion, he was upon her, penetrating and bottoming out inside Jenny’s pussy in one thrust, earning a lustful scream of pleasure from Jenny below. Pounding Jenny into the ground, thrust after thrust shook Jenny’s body to the core, even displacing the dirt around her. Arms linked beneath her, Jenny simply took it, accepting her fate as the Alpha’s new bitch, her mind too full of pleasure to even care about what would happen once they were done. With each passing moment, the Alpha fucked Jenny harder, slamming his cock in balls deep, pulling all the way back, and plunging in once more. Ordinarily, the force of his thrusts should’ve pushed Jenny away once he bottomed out inside her, but to his delight, the fleshy female was actually supporting herself by pushing back against him, allowing for maximum penetration. Each thrust had enough force to break a rock, but Jenny was taking it like a champ, simply relishing the feeling of being full of cock, enjoying its heavy balls slapping against her butt, staring blankly at the ground in front of her. The pounding was already intense, bulging Jenny’s stomach to pregnant proportions, but once he came, he actually sped up. As Alpha, it was his job to burst past where his pack would stop, this ideal ran through his head as he relentlessly pounded Jenny’s pussy while pumping gallon after gallon of cum into her, not stopping until his enlarged knot made it hard to move. Jenny was now a bloated blowfish, a rounded ball of flesh, filled to the brim with wolf cum, but she knew he wasn’t done. Even full as she was, Jenny could feel the Alpha’s cock stirring inside her, slowly regaining its vigor. Not losing this chance, Jenny quickly rolls onto her back and jerks her body, bringing his cock back to full mast. Once hard again, the Alpha starts anew, slamming his meatpole into Jenny’s pussy with no regard for her safety, selfishly using her as acontainer for his cum. Jenny knew this and didn’t mind one bit, she loved the feeling of his doggy dick pressing her into the floor, plain and simple. With each powerful thrust, streams of the Alpha’s cum shot from Jenny’s pussy, being forced out of their warm repository by differing pressure. Now in her own little world, Jenny imagined a rendition of little red riding hood in her mind, “Oh Granny, what big ears you've got!" and the wolf replies "All the better to hear you with, my dear!" Red Riding Hood says "Oh Alpha, what a big cock you have!” and the wolf replies "All the better to fuck you with, my dear!”Jenny’s body jiggles with every thrust, boobs swinging to and fro, bubble butt bouncing, but she’ssuddenly ripped from her daydream by the feeling of the wolf cumming, this time staying balls deep in her pussy, shooting the load directly into her womb. With no space for more cum, but no way to leave, Jenny’s stomach expands further, looking pregnant with a litter of pups from her wild mate. Jenny lays on her back beneath the beast, exhausted and satisfied, surprised when he begins licking her body all over. At first, she thinks he’s doing some foreplay but realizes he is just grooming her with his large tongue. Once his knot has shrunk, the Alpha pulls out, seemingly drained of cum. Jenny doesn’t care, she’s too in love with its huge cock, stroking it to back to full mast with her delicate hands as she leaks wolf cum from her well-fucked pussy.

Once his cock is rock hard, Jenny once more kneels onto the ground, ass up, spread wide with her hands on each butt cheek. The Alpha slowly stalks over, tired from a night of fucking, but excitednonetheless. He inserts his cock into her asshole, stretching it more than his pack-mates did, also reaching deeper. The pointed tip of his cock felt completely different from Neigh Neigh’s, while Neigh Neigh’s cock had a flat round tip that gave the impression of being fucked by a cannon, the Alpha'scock had a point that poked at her insides, scraping her inner sanctum’s walls, a new feeling that aroused her and left her wanting more. Still having her ass pounded, Jenny could feel his cock pummeling her into the floor. Jenny enjoyed her partners being dominant, it made them more likely to fuck her at random, showing all other animals that she was their cumdump. With a snarl, the Alpha came hard, releasing his load into her bubblicious butt, pushing it to the brim while continuing to thrust. On his last thrust, as the knot was enlarging, he pulled back too much, his cock slipping out. The plug that had kept all his cum inside was now gone, causing cum to spill out of Jenny like a white fountain. 

Curling up right there, the wolf attempted to sleep, he didn’t have any more power left to fuck Jenny with. As the sun slowly began to rise, Jenny realized that this was the last time for a whole month that he would be this big, she needed to enjoy it one last time. Coercing him onto his back, Jenny straddles his stomach, wolf cock in front of her. Now drained, it’s soft and has half retracted into its sheath, too bad it didn’t notice Jenny, she wasn’t done yet. Fondling his balls with both hands, Jenny licks his cock like a lollipop, licking from tip to base, and base to tip, progressively taking longer licks as his cock came back to life. Wrapping his now hard cock in her ample chest cleavage, Jenny moves them back and forth as she latches her mouth onto his tip. Sensitive and tired, the wolf can donothing but lie there as Jenny gives him a titjob, hoping that this was the last time tonight. The Alpha takes a deep breath, and unleashes a tremendous howl, cumming as he does, raining cum down on Jenny body, painting her a creamy white as the sun rises into the sky. 

Once day breaks, the Alpha’s overgrown state wears off, shrinking back to his small pup size. Jenny is still bathing in the afterglow of a night of sex, eyes closed as she rubs her breasts together, still picturing the huge fountain of cum that erupted from his massive member as the sun rose. As Jenny recovers, the once huge Alpha, now a small pup, calmly walks up to his pack and barks a few words of goodbye. They were expecting this, he was always different from them, with his massive dong and shifted form, finding someone as accepting and lustful as the human female was a once in a lifetime opportunity. With some last goodbyes, the pack swiftly disappear into the undergrowth.

As Jenny regains her senses, she’s met with a young pup, happily wagging its tail and  ogling her boobs. “What a pervert,” Jenny says jokingly as she stands up, her entire body felt sore, soreness  permeating her well - used holes. As she stretches, Jenny catches a glimpse of dark green  in the grass, it was her favorite shirt!  Looking back at Alpha,  Jenny jokes “I guess you  gave me the bone instead of the other way around, huh? Chuckling at her  own  wordplay , Jenny dons her shirt and strides into the forest, peeking back every few steps to make sure Alpha was still following.

Neigh Neigh isn’t very surprised when Jenny comes back with a small pup, smelling of sex,  and beaming with happiness. He had seen her light show made of torches, and could hear the loud sounds of the  fuckfest that occurred later. “Oh, uh, hey! I  tamed a wolf while I was out,” Jenny rambles to no one in particular. Neigh Neigh simply shakes his mane and huffs as the pup follows her into the house, “Great, ” Neigh Neigh sarcastically thinks, “A nother degenerate for my mistress .”  Now wide awake, Jenny gives the wolf a maroon shaded collar,  jingling with his name tag that reads “Alpha.” 

After bathing alone in the lake, Jenny spends the day surveying the surrounding plains on Neigh Neigh, Alpha following close behind. She records and draws a map of the area, complete with badly drawn landmarks, a topography key, and her house at the center. She marks down the locations as she finds them, the lake, her house to its North, the wolf forest with its cavern to the far North. To the East sat a sticky swamp, ground covered in so much slime and algae that Neigh Neigh wouldn’t step closer. To the NorthEast sat a tall cliff face in the middle of a desert, giving way to a large overhang that shadowed a rather obvious cave entrance. To the West existed the ocean, as deep as it was boundless, populated with sea life. To her amazement, there was an abandoned village that sat between the ocean and Wolf Forest, NorthWest of her home. The terrain to the south was left unexplored, the sunset ensured that. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Jenny made plans to thoroughly explore the new locations at a later date. For now, she curls up inside her comfortable covers, enjoying their warmth. She takes one last look at Neigh Neigh grazing outside, and Alpha sleeping on the edge of her bed, letting out a relaxed sigh before closing her eyes and going to sleep, a huge smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	5. Daily Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Jenny's daily life. 

The crescent moon illuminates the forest, bathing all the sleeping animals in its cool embrace. Within the forest, all are asleep, the only sounds  being crickets chirping and water lapping at the sandy shore. Well,  _ almost  _ all are asleep, save for Jenny, who’s moaning into her pillow as Alpha pounds her from behind. To be precise, Jenny  _ was  _ sleeping, but due to her constant nudity, she’d been  found  in a compromising position. With her ass in the air as she slept on her stomach, Alpha just couldn’t resist a taste of that sweet pussy. Jumping onto the bed had been the hardest part, with his stubby legs and all, but once he was on, he just  p ut his front paws on her hips and went to town. Jenny had been awoken by the sudden penetration, but as an always aroused damsel, she went with it. Jenny didn’t want Neigh  Neigh feeling jealous, so she’d grabbed her pillow and moaned into it, but it backfired when the muffled moans actually aroused Alpha.  Her muffled moans reminded him of hunting prey, making his adrenaline spike, leading to harder and deeper thrusts, which in turn made Jenny moan louder, negating the pillow’s effects. Growling deeply, Alpha unloaded his sperm into Jenny’s asshole, careful not to knot her. The deed done, Alpha hops down to the wooden floor, curling up on the red carpet and going back to bed. On the other hand, Jenny was now wide awake and hornier than ever. Jenny lay awake in her bed, thinking of how many times this had already happened. Alpha had proved a much more aggressive lover, taking her as he felt the urge. Just yesterday, Jenny had been reaching for a pencil she dropped under her bed when he suddenly inserted himself into her. He was spoiled rotten, having no sense of the right time or place, but Jenny liked that, his wild side aroused her. 

Thinking of her more patient lover, Jenny sits up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, quietly standing up. She carefully tiptoes past a sleeping Alpha, blissfully dreaming of chasing rabbits, and looks through the wooden panels of her door. Neigh Neigh is sound asleep, leaning against the side of the house as he snores softly. Jenny caresses his long mane, stirring him from his slumber, she didn’t want him to feel left out. Through hooded eyes, Neigh Neigh inspects his mistress’s body: adorable smile, shoulder length hair holding a flower, and emanating the smell of sex. As he inspects her, his long horse cock slowly unsheathes, pouring out of its now aroused owner. Jenny doesn’t need him to say anything, his throbbing member speaks for him, kneeling beneath him as fast as she can. Latching her mouth onto his tip, Jenny begins playing with his enlarged flat tip, playfully nibbling at its rough edges. Her delicate hands explore his thick shaft, leaving no nook or cranny unexplored, pulling his cock deeper into her. As he begins leaking precum, Jenny inserts her tongue into Neigh Neigh’s cum hole, trying to tap directly into the source of his cum. This new sensation bombards Neigh Neigh, the feeling of sensitive unexplored areas being pillaged for precum sends him over the edge. Jenny swallows fast, gulping down all that she can hold in her tiny mouth, dripping cum down her chin. As the sunlight pierces the dark sky, a natural column of light projects onto Jenny’s messy face and her mouth full of cum, placing her under the sun’s spotlight. 

While Neigh Neigh’s deflated dick retracts back into its sheath,  Jenny strolls to the clear blue lake, intent on cleaning herself of the smell of sex. It’s only a short walk from her house, the  number  of times she’s walked  there h ad created a path of flattened grass for her to follow. With no need to strip, Jenny dives into the lake’s cool water, swimming to the bottom. She takes a seat, crossing her legs and taking in the surroundings, seeing the sunlight reflect off the waters rippling surface, rays of sunshine occasionally reaching beneath the surface. Jenny pushes off the bottom as her lungs begin to burn, her toned arms and legs working in unison to propel her to the surface. Breaking the surface, Jenny takes in a huge breath of air, thankful for the lung “training” that the animals g a ve her. Relaxing, Jenny floats on her back, drifting towards the small waterfall  hidden  on the edge. She hadn’t noticed it before, due to her being occupied, but the freshwater lake formed from the stream on the small cliff face to its south, flowing into the lake. Jenny sat on her favorite rock, right beside the waterfall, it sat just below the water ’ s surface, just high enough that if Jenny sat down , her breasts floated on the water. Jenny slowly massages her body, kneading out the soreness in her muscles, paying special attention to her bouncy breasts and butt. With no more cum on or in her, Jenny swims for the shore, enjoying the water flowing through her hair. With a few hops and shakes, Jenny is now mostly dry, her hair being the sole exception. Walking back, Jenny appreciates the dense forest as she runs her hand through her hair, listening to the sounds of birds and insects waking up.

With the sun now high in the sky, Jenny dawns her leafy garments and rides out on Neigh  Neigh , leaving Alpha to nap inside. Since her last ride, Jenny had started draping a thin cover over the saddle, making the ride much less hard. Whenever she wasn’t  exploring new places or meeting huge beasts, Jenny enjoys wandering the plains around her house, the feeling of wind running through her hair as Neigh  Neigh gallops. Occasionally, Jenny would come across wild animals such as pigs, sheep, or cows. If she wasn’t hunting or gathering resources, Jenny could be found by the lake, recording her experiences in her journal. Once the sky turned orange from the sunset, Jenny would bathe in the lake once more, giving the companion that accompanied her a thorough cleaning from the day ’ s duties. Once clean, Jenny would brush her teeth, strip down to her birthday suit, then snuggle into her covers. Ending the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	6. Bogged Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny goes to explore the nearby bog, and leaves with a new appreciation of slime, along with a small gift from it. 

With enough resources finally gathered, Jenny decides to head East, a sticky swampland with thick sludge slathered  over everything. Unfortunately, Jenny would have to leave Neigh  Neigh and Alpha at the house, the sludge was just too thick for them to traverse through. Grabbing her bag, Jenny inspects what she packed: a sword, some wood, sticks, torches, and a compass. The sword would be useful in slicing the thick vines that hung from the low hanging trees. Wood to be placed down in case she encountered an especially deep sludge pool. Sticks and torches would help navigate the terrain of the swamp, and the compass would ensure she didn’t get lost in the maze of trees. Thus, she was ready for her trip. Before heading out, she dons leather pants and boots, leaving her top exposed to the world. Her thought process was that her top would get dirty anyway, so she didn’t need a shirt, but pants and boots would ensure that none of the icky sludge got on her. Setting out, Jenny says a quick goodbye to Neigh Neigh and Alpha, promising to be back soon. Not one to keep track of time, Jenny purposefully didn’t bring her sleeping bag. This would ensure that she moved fast, not keen on the idea of sleeping on the musty ground.

Making short work of the distance from her house to the swamp, Jenny stands at the edge, boot deep in sludge while surveying the land. Checking her compass, Jenny heads due East, heading towards a tall tree in the middle of the swamp surrounded by a ring of shorter trees. Trudging slowly, Jenny uses the sticks to poke the ground in front of her, finding sturdy footholds to walk on. Slipping here and there, Jenny puts away her compass, dual wielding the walking sticks as she shortens the gap between her and the ring of trees. As she approaches, the ring becomes clearer, it is definitely a circle of trees, linked together by vines and roots, forming a natural wall from outsiders. Chopping down the thick wall of vines, Jenny steps into the fray, immediately tripping into the lake bed. Jenny splashed about before gaining a foothold on the root wall, holding on for dear life. Whilst gripping the roots, Jenny inspects her foothold, the wall of roots forms a perfect circle around this oasis, protecting it. The water in here is clear and blue, reflecting its surroundings like a mirror on the lake. Looking up, Jenny can see the hole that she’d made, already covered by a thin layer of vines. In the middle of the lake stands a tall spruce tree, hinting at what had been here before the bog. The spruce was rooted in the only solid piece of land in here, a circular island of dirt, unaffected by the sludge apocalypse outside. Jenny kicks off the door wall and swims towards the island, looking into the water, Jenny can clearly see the tree’s roots in an intricate mesh that spreads across the bottom of the lake. Climbing up onto solid ground, Jenny drops her bag of stuff, setting her sword and sticks back in. Jenny marveled at the beauty of this hidden lake, how long has it remained here, undisturbed by the hands of humans and beasts alike? Despite how beautiful the place was, Jenny couldn’t help but feel the creeps, the silence of the forest and her own breathing were all she could hear. Any sound she made, no matter how small, seemed loud in this closed space surrounded by walls. Standing on the island, Jenny could clearly see the intricate patterns of the root wall, intertwined in layer upon layer of thick roots. The island she stood on was below the level of the outside world, protected by the wall of roots. A scary thought occurred to her, what if the walls weren’t to keep the swamp out, but to keep something in? 

She quickly shakes that notion from her mind, if something was in here, they’d already have seen her. Removing her now soggy pants and shoes, Jenny stretches out her cramped toes. She wasn’t used to wearing clothes, she never would be, but sometimes it was necessary. Now standing, Jenny walks around the tree, inspecting it. It was definitely a spruce tree, it’s short branches and slight foliage that grew away from itself proved that. However, this was the biggest one she’d ever seen, at least fifteen blocks tall, only barely visible over the wall of roots from outside. The trunk was as thick as a great oak, having reinforced itself hundreds of times over the years of its life. At its base grew nothing, except for a suspicious phallus shaped plant. Kneeling, Jenny inspected the plant more closely, it wasn’t like any plant that she’d seen before. It was less of a plant and more of a gooey penis shaped rod, more peculiar, it had a ring of dry land around it. The lush green grass that covered the island abruptly stopped at the blocks surrounding the gooey green fixture. With a start, Jenny realized that it was swaying slightly, impossible considering the lack of wind in this isolated environment, the only logical explanation was that the thing was alive. Grabbing a stick from her bag, Jenny walks back and tries to poke it, to no avail. The stick simply passes through the goo, similar to a hot knife slicing butter. Jenny drops the stick and tenderly pokes at it with her finger. To her surprise, her finger hits a solid surface, the goo hardening around the area she touched. Thinking, Jenny hypothesized that the goo must react to organic life, which explained the stick passing through. Gripping the base, Jenny forms a fist and pumps a few times, up close, it really resembled a dick, with its rounded shaft and dome head. The goo lubricated itself, making it slippery and slightly sticky, like sap. Jenny inspects her hand, with each pump, the goo displaced itself around her hand, threatening to engulf it if not for her hand’s movement. Pulling her hand away, the goo sticks to her palm, concentrating on the water that she hadn’t completely dried off. To her amazement, the goo absorbs the water, assimilating it and growing slightly bigger. If her theory was correct, she could have a lot of fun with this gooey app endage . Resuming stroking its shaft, Jenny leans her head over its tip, extending her tongue from her mouth just above the tip of the gooey penis. Jenny watched as bits of her saliva dripped onto the goo, immediately getting absorbed and as she stroked its shaft, it grew at a steady rate, rivaling Alpha’s dick length. With a naughty smile, Jenny stands up next to the tree, grabbing the rough bark as she sets her feet at either side of the gooey phallus. Lowering herself slowly, Jenny grips onto the tree, doing a perfect squat until her pussy lips are rubbing against the goo’s now hardened tip. Jenny gently lowered herself onto the slime cock, feeling the insertion with her very being. As she was penetrated, Jenny could feel it cleaning her insides, expanding and contracting as it gathered up her pussy juices. The more juices it absorbed, the bigger it grew, now almost as big as Alpha’s cock on a full moon. Now with the cock buried to the hilt inside her, Jenny could feel the goo wriggling around inside her, searching for more moisture. Jenny gladly fed it more, savoring the feeling of being cleaned from the inside. Now doing slow bounces, Jenny provided a steady flow of juices for the goo, facilitating its rapid growth. Jenny’s bubble butt jiggled in rhythm with her bounces, mirroring her ample boobs that stood firm to her chest. With a high-pitched squeal, Jenny felt herself cum, the juices quickly being absorbed by the goo inside her. With its growth, the goo had grown from Alpha’s size all the way to Neigh Neigh’s. Judging from the tip rubbing itself against her cervix wall, he was thicker too, plastering green goo on every inch of her pussy walls. “You’ve been protected by these root walls for so long, now I’ll protect you with my pussy walls,” Jenny breathed out as she began pumping the goo dick inside her again, this time at a faster pace. Looking down, Jenny watched the monster cock disappear inside her body, then reappear as she lifts herself, then disappear again as her body swallowed its huge girth. As she stared, she noticed a thin line of dark green goo working itself through the shaft of the gooey cock, like a loading bar for it cumming. Just as the green goo reached the tip, Jenny relaxed her butt muscles, letting gravity do the fucking for her. As the goo cock bottomed out in her pussy, it expelled all its dark cum into her, immediately filling every inch of her womb and uterus, plastering her insides dark green. With shaky breaths Jenny stumbles off the goo rod, checking its growth. To her disappointment, it hadn’t grown anymore, fed up with her juices, needing a different source. However, small details quickly became apparent, it was now a much brighter green, with a miniature dark green rod inside itself, and more rounded at the tip, resembling a shuttle cocks head. Was it possible that the goo wasn’t just growing, but evolving as it absorbed more liquid? Jenny looked up into the starry night sky as she thought, relaxing in the natural grass bed, surprisingly comfortable for dirt. Wishing that she’d brought her sleeping bag, Jenny curls up and closes her eyes, the silence lulling her to sleep. As she slept, the goo continued to evolve, now awakened from its hibernation, and well fed because of the foxy female. 

Waking up in the early morning, Jenny stretches as she yawns a few times, she had slept well despite the natural bedding. Although it was early morning, Jenny could barely make out her surroundings, the root wall prevented sunlight from reaching inside until it was midday. Not bothering to stand up, Jenny slides her legs to the edge, dipping them in the cold water, feeling goosebumps form along her long legs. Tilting her head up, Jenny looks towards the base of the tree, appreciating the thick tree that shaded her from the sun, her eyes suddenly focus on the block of goop stationed at the tree’s base, where was the cock? Rolling to her bag, Jenny pulls out her sword and sticks, preparing for a battle. With her sword in one hand, and stick in the other, Jenny edges closer, keeping the sword above so she could swing down if need be. Jenny’s every nerve is tense, anxious to see what the goo cube would do. Poking it with the stick, the cube slowly turns to her, staring with wide green eyes, or just turning. Jenny couldn’t really tell if those were its eyes, only that it resembled where eyes would be. Standing this close, it really was tiny, smaller than a block, there was no way that this little thing was the huge cock she fucked yesterday. Leaning closer, Jenny cautiously reached out her hand, stiffening when it jumped onto her hand. Absorbing the water from her hand, Jenny watched it grow more plump, similar to her own tit. Bringing it closer to her chest, Jenny cradles it in her arms like a newborn, not minding the slime trail it leaves on her skin. Jenny is pleasantly surprised by the gooey slime suckling on her nipple, drawing milk and a moan of pleasure. The suction from its mouth was like a black hole, milking her nipple for any moisture it could get. Now openly moaning, Jenny feels herself getting wet from the lewd display, wishing that there were more. Notch answers her prayers, for the slime not only evolved during the night but multiplied in number, shrinking to respect the law of conservation of mass. With a series of plops, four more tiny slimes drop from the tree branches to join their slimy brother, he couldn’t hog all the fun. The eldest of the slimes jumps onto Jenny’s face, knocking her down into a kneeling position with her head back. It slips itself into Jenny’s mouth, forming a gooey dick that fucks her mouth,  penetrating her throat. While her mouth is being used, a slime joins its brother on her chest, attaching himself to her other breast, the pair causing Jenny to lactate breast milk that they eagerly suck up. With her mouth and chest in use, the other two collaborate in fucking Jenny’s pussy and ass, stretching into her from below, her kneeling position leaving both holes exposed and ripe for the picking. Now with an airtight seal of slimes in every hole of her body, minus her ears, Jenny simply leans back on her knees, letting the baby slimes suck her dry. With her saliva, breast milk, and pussy juices, the slimes grow quickly, weighing their mother down. Jenny was unaware of this fact, but since she had helped these slimes evolve, she was technically their mother. The reason being her “feeding” the egg shaft that they were held in. Bonded together by telepathy, the slimes simultaneously cum into Jenny, their small bodies producing more cum than she thought possible, pumping Jenny full of their sticky green goop. 

Falling back, Jenny takes a moment to breathe, her assailants resting for a second. The two slimes on her teats had cum into her breasts, inflating them past their original size. Delighted by the development, Jenny grabs a handful of her own breasts, each one close to the size of a watermelon, and massages them gently. The goop inside her breasts made them bigger and more sensitive, just fondling her breasts brought her close to climax. Looking at the pack of slimes, she reasoned that her actions yesterday must have awakened something, bringing them into the world, and since she was the first thing they saw, they imprinted on her. As she thought, the slimes seemed to come together forming a big bundle of slime that was about the size of a single block. Well, Jenny had brought it into the world, so technically she was its mom. Jenny walked around the big slime, scanning its surface, did it have any intelligence? Or was it just a blob of pleasure? The slime seems to follow her with its eyes, rotating upon itself as she walks around it. Jenny takes a step back and crosses her arms, what could she do with this blob of goo? The goo responds for her, stretching into itself and wiggling towards the sky. Mimicking its mother, the slime contorts into a feminine humanoid figure, standing at the same height as Jenny,  an exact copy of her . It had many features, all gooey, but what really caught Jenny’s attention was the long gooey cock between its legs, already hard for her. Kneeling at its feet, Jenny took hold of his cock, stroking it with both hands. Jenny could feel the goo inside her breasts doing something to her mind, breaking down what little inhibition she had. “You want to fuck your mommy?” Jenny asked as she looked up at its green face, she was now locked in a haze, seeing everything happen like it was a dream, the words coming out of her mouth not her own. “You want to cum inside me, impregnating your own mother?” The slime seems to understand her, nodding its head yes. “Well I want you to, but not yet.” With no hesitation, Jenny licks the tip a few times, admiring the taste, then shoved it into her mouth. Grabbing his hips, Jenny pulls him forward, deepthroating his gooey junk, much to his approval. At last, she feels his gooey balls slap her chin, dripping goo onto her enlarged breasts. The slime goes into action, grabbing ahold of Jenny’s head, slathering her hair into a slimy mess, and begins face fucking her. Jenny’s arms go slack as he fucks her throat, embracing the sense of satisfaction she got from taking his entire cock in what could only be described as a mother’s love. The slime didn’t last long with Jenny’s experienced throat massaging his cock, her gulping tightening her throat like a  cocksleeve . With no warning, the slime begins shooting gooey green gunk into Jenny’s waiting mouth, filling her stomach to the brim. Jenny swallows as much as she can, but she’s only human, gagging, Jenny takes a few breaths through her nose, then slowly releases his cock, letting her son’s dark green cum splatter onto her big tits and face. Jenny kneels in front of his cock as he continues to cum, a constant stream assaulting her body. He didn’t last that long, but he came a ton, still covering Jenny in slime. Jenny loves it, rubbing the green cum all over her breasts, slathering it on every surface of her beautiful body. The slime jacks himself off as he nears the end of his rope, ogling her massive tits, fixated on covering them in his sticky cum. Wiping off goop in huge gobs from her face, Jenny places a hand onto her enlarged stomach, feeling the copious amount of cum she swallowed. “Oh honey, you don’t impregnate people through their mouths, you do it through here,” Jenny says lovingly as she turns and exposes her jiggly jello booty. Wiggling her butt as encouragement, the slime waddles over like a newborn baby, unsure of how to walk. With naïve steps, the slime positions himself behind Jenny, his cock hard and ready. Jenny doesn’t wait, pushing herself onto his cock, impaling herself onto his gooey pole. To her surprise, his gooey cock is inside her ass, leaking green goop inside her. With no sense of which hole is right, the slime begins pounding her butt, keen on planting its seed deep within Jenny. Although she enjoys his cock up her butt, she wants to feel his cum coat her womb, so she musters the strength in her arms and begins pulling away. Not finished, the slime hooks its arms under Jenny’s, lifting her off the ground. From this new position, the slime slams its entire shaft up into Jenny’s asshole, rubbing against the wall as he pounds her butt. The fierce butt ravaging sends Jenny to new heights of pleasure, with each thrust more goop splashes off of the slime onto the surroundings, staining the water a dark green. Jenny  cums again as the slime unloads more goop into her stomach, pumping her full, expanding her stomach even more. The green goo inside her stomach has now made her look very pregnant, at least five months pregnant, she was even lactating glowing breast milk from her puffy nipples. Her mind cloudy from the pleasure and goo inside her, the green glow of her milk didn’t strike her as odd, rather, she found it arousing, chalking it up to the amount of gooey cum inside her. As he deposits the last of his cum, the slime loses consistency, dropping Jenny into himself, serving as a slimy cushion for her tush, he was now drained of cum, unable to maintain his humanoid form. Jenny lays on top of her slimy friend for a while, lost in the pleasure of being so full of cum, leaking a stream of green cum from her butthole. Slowly regaining her senses, Jenny stands up on shaky legs, grabbing her heavy stomach as she looks down on the now cuboid slime. It had returned to its dormant state, a block of goo that just stared at her, but Jenny’s still poisoned mind wasn’t done yet, he still hadn’t fertilized her eggs. 

Picking up the blob in her arms, Jenny stuck her nipple to its mouth, caressing its head until she felt it begin sucking. With her nipples already lactating, the slime’s light sucking  incited a torrent of glowing breast milk, feeding directly into its mouth. Jenny moaned as she breastfed the slime, the thought that she was feeding him so that he could fuck her was naughty and arousing to her. Adding to her arousal, he was going to be fucking his own mother, and blasting his cum into her to create another brother for her to fuck! As she fed him, his body began to take shape again, extending and solidifying as the size of her boob shrunk back to its original size. Once her boob stopped producing glowing milk, the slime stopped growing, just short of his lower torso, so Jenny switched boobs, content on letting him drain her tits of any milk she had. With his head in her lap as he drank from her teat, Jenny could clearly see his cock beginning to form, the goo expanding and lengthening until it was back to its original size. As his legs finished forming, Jenny caressed his gooey head with one hand, using the other to stroke the slimy tendril between his legs. With all the milk from her tits gone, Jenny could now think clearly, the haze gone from her mind. All her actions and words from before came flooding back, registering that they had actually happened. “Are you ready to put a baby inside mommy?” The dirty talk actually turned on Jenny, so she continued to use it. With a jerk of his cock, Jenny’s question was answered. Carefully laying his head on the ground, Jenny laid down on her back, legs bent and arms open wide, “Ready to fuck me?” Hunching over her with his hands at either side of her head, the slime lines up his fuck pole to her pussy lips, grinding against the outer lips, teasing her. “Oh, you’re a big boy aren’t you?” The glowing milk had done something to the slime, its cock now much bigger than it was earlier, a slab of green goop that would push Jenny’s very limits. “I fed you my milk, now feed me your cock!” Without missing a beat, the slime slams its green cock into Jenny, leaving gooey residue inside and out, still thrusting purposefully deep. A flap of goo that seemed to be its balls slapped Jenny’s puckered butthole with every slam, heightening Jenny’s pleasure. The ravaging continued with earnest, the breast milk having given him a new lease on life. In no time, Jenny came again, splashing her juices onto his cock, quickly getting absorbed into it. Unbeknownst to Jenny, the slime had been absorbing bits of her human DNA at a time, adding parts to his own, until he finally had enough to really impregnate her. Jenny happily took thrust after thrust, clueless to the real intent of the slime, who she had just met. With only one chance at this, the slime moved bits of slime from his arms and legs to its cock, elongating and thickening it to maximize penetration. Jenny could feel his cock expanding inside her, its head pressed up against her cervix and still expanding, she looks down and can see that there’s still a good bit of its cock not inside her, she was in for a wild ride. With no more slime to add, he pulls out, just until only his tip is inside her. “Cum to mommy,” Jenny snarks, unprepared for what’s to come. Thrusting like a wild beast, the slime boy goes balls deep, his enlarged cock causing a massive bulge inside Jenny’s tummy, but he isn’t done yet. Jenny’s vision is going white with the explosion of pleasure inside her, his repeated deep thrusts stretching her uterus to its very limits and then some. He would pull out to the tip, then ram it home hard, doing this over and over, sometimes delaying the thrust by a few seconds, only to slam it in when she was completely relaxed. Jenny’s legs wrap around his hips, lodging him in place as he fucks her deep, her arms around his back, no backing out now. Leaning in, the slime drops onto his elbows as he pins Jenny’s legs above her head, slamming his entire girth into her pussy over and over. Now close to her head, the slime can hear Jenny muttering to herself between breaths, “Cum for mommy,” “Inside me,” “Deep inside,” “Fill my pussy,” opening its mouth, the slime sticks it’s goo tongue inside Jenny’s open mouth, fighting her tongue with his own. Muffled moans can be heard from Jenny as she makes out with the slime, guzzling goo saliva as she gets reamed. Burying his cock to the hilt, the slime pumps Jenny full of artificial human cum, painting her insides a pasty light green, the bulge in her stomach now expanding from the cum filling her. Gallon after gallon of cum flows into Jenny, there was no doubt that she was impregnated, the green cum covering every inch of her pussy, but what would the result be? Still unaware of her own pregnancy, Jenny’s head rolls to the side, letting the slime’s tongue assault go free. With its mission done, the slime begins removing his cock from inside Jenny, the goop acting as a lubricant. As the head of his cock reaches her entrance, the slime feels something stir inside himself, if he had nothing else to do, then he might as well have so me more fun. Jenny is immensely full at this point, the green cum still inside her, the goo covering every inch of her body acted as a lubricant and sealant, keeping the green cum from spilling out of her. Sensing something changing, Jenny glanced between her legs at the slime, he was now almost out, his tip being the plug for her pussy. Jenny makes eye contact and raises an eyebrow, what was he doing just staring at her? As his cock began to lengthen again, Jenny understood, she had spoiled him too much, the lucky boy, now he wanted more and was going to do whatever it took. Grabbing Jenny’s arms, the slime pins her hands above her head with one hand, his other groping her ample breasts and tweaking her nipples. Sticking a gooey hand to her nipple, Jenny could feel something moving into her breast, pumping it full, growing it to huge proportions, rivaling the size of a block, if not bigger. Doing the same to the other boob, the slime was now considerably smaller, his essence siphoned into Jenny’s breasts, but he had kept his cock long and thick, looking more like a buff arm than a cock. His hands now too short to hold Jenny’s hands, he  grabs onto her nipples, using them as handles as he slid his gooey cock into her titty flesh. The valley of cleavage was deep, yet soft to the touch, and very warm. Jenny, now pinned beneath her own breasts weight, presses her boobs together using her hands, the amount of gooey essence inside her breasts making her more submissive and heightening her boob’s sensitivity. She could even feel his cock rubbing into her cleavage, the slab of cock meat penetrating her huge love pillows until it poked its head out on her side. The slime slapped Jenny’s face with his cock a few times through her breast, signaling for her to open up, and open up she did, sticking her tongue out to lick the underside of his cock. With ruthless abandon, the slime pounded away at her titty meat, licking them as he revels in the pleasure of fucking them. Her firm soft breasts were exactly what he needed to cum one more time, the fleshy mountains bringing him immense pleasure. With long strokes, he gave it to her tits, fucking them until he could feel the goo boiling in his balls, yearning for release. With a grunt, the slime unloads his gunk onto Jenny’s face and cleavage, splattering green goo all over her tits. Just like before, his cum just kept flowing, the cum in his balls like a never-ending fountain. Eventually, the flow ebbs and his big floppy just laid between her tits, his tip being licked clean by Jenny. With the last of his cum unloaded, the slime regathers itself, taking back what goo remained in Jenny’s breasts, and returns to its post at the base of the tree, waiting for the baby to fulfill his role.

Jenny wakes up sometime later, still covered from head to toe in green goop, but feeling refreshed. Sitting up, Jenny is surprised by the weight of her own stomach, still heavy with cum. She thought the cum would’ve all flown out of her by now, losing the plug that kept in it and all. Flexing her abdomen, balls of goop slide out of her, falling into the grass. As more of the goop was pushed out, Jenny became aware of something inside her, getting pushed closer to her entrance, with one final squeeze, the object popped out along with more green goo. Now completely empty, Jenny inspects the object, it was egg-shaped with a thick layer of green goo as its surface, only about the size of a small block. But as she watched, the egg absorbed the gooey cum that she’d pushed out of her pussy into the grass, absorbing and molding it to its exoskeleton. Matching the size of its brother, the egg inside was now barely visible, it seemed to be the main hub of this second slime, doubling as a brain and semen factory. Sliding over to its brother, and father, the slime retains its cuboid shape and begins connecting to the dad slime, thin tendrils shooting from its body and assimilating him. In what could only be described as morbid curiosity, Jenny stared at the slime, unaware that this was a tradition in slime bloodlines. Now completely absorbed, the slime towered over Jenny, at least twice her height and triple her size. Having absorbed some of her DNA, the slime spoke using its slimy tongue “You, mom?” Jenny gaped at its face, the clearly defined eyes and mouth not just for decoration, it was more evolved than its forbearer, having the ability to speak and potentially understand, it hadn’t just absorbed its father’s body, but his memories too. “Um, ah, yes?” Jenny stuttered out. The massive ball of goop did what she thought was a bow, then rushed her with speed that surpassed its size, engulfing her in its round jelly body. Jenny thrashes around, afraid that it was trying to digest her too, but relaxes as the aphrodisiac coating his inner walls does its job. Now inside the big slime, Jenny was contained in a mini room, her arms and legs pressed to the walls, there was just enough room for her to stretch, but not much else. The room was actually kind of comfy, warm too, if she could ignore the goo that dripped from the ceiling. Unsure of its intent, Jenny lashes at the wall with her fist, surprised when her hand goes through it easily. “Want, out?” The slime echoed to its inhabitant, “Uh, no.” Jenny was sure she could get out of here if she really tried, but curiosity got the better of her, why was he keeping her here? Moving slowly in a rolling motion, the big slime slides into the clear lake water, leaving only a trail of green goop in the water as it moves, dissipating into the water with its movement. Jenny could see the outside world as if it were broadcasted on a hazy television screen, everything stained green, the slime was going deep into the lake, approaching... something. In the darkness of the deep lake, directly underneath the thin dirt island, Jenny had no way to see the massive shaft of the tree, grown into the lakebed and spreading its root s outward to connect the surrounding ring of trees. At the real base of the tree was a massive hole, oozing green sap, it would be the slime’s final resting place. Propelling itself through the water like a pseudopod, the slime positions himself within the hole, letting the bark engulf his outer layer, absorbing him. Jenny is vaguely aware of the scene unfolding outside, but she didn’t care, the aphrodisiac had her body on fire, she needed a cock, now. The slime was aware of what his inner fluids did to females, ready for the situation, multiple tendrils slid out from the walls, surrounding Jenny and wriggling with lustful intent. Jenny quickly swallowed one, gulping down the sweet nectar that secreted from the tip, grabbing ahold of two more with her hands and stroking them at a pace designed for milking. Down below, two gooey appendages slid into her pussy and ass, utterly filling Jenny with its goop. While those tendrils got special treatment, the rest of them licked and prodded at her body, sucking her nipples, fucking her boobs, hotdogging her bubble butt, some were even just rubbing against her, keen on  cumming . As Jenny deepthroated the slimy tentacle, more slapped her face, splattering green precum all over her, drowning her in ecstasy. She felt the tentacles bulge, then unload their seed into her, filling and covering every inch of her body, the cum that was shot onto her pooled at the bottom of the room, slimy and thick, topping out at Jenny’s waist. Seconds after they’d cum, they began pumping Jenny’s holes with more ferocity, determined to fill her like a water balloon. To Jenny’s approval, more tentacles filled her pussy and ass, stretching them out and distending her stomach, bulging it with every thrust. She was now full of tentacles, the bulge of her stomach clearly shown each one wriggling and convulsing as they battled to see who fucked Jenny the deepest. As her bottom was fucked, Jenny gagged  on the  tentacle in her throat, the slimy cock penetrating her stomach with its thrusts and creating a bulge in her throat. It was using the milk collected from her boobs as precum, feeding Jenny her own milk while mixing in air bubbles so she wouldn’t suffocate. Choking on the gooey tentacle, Jenny’s mouth was a black hole, whose only purpose was to swallow the delicious cum that pumped into her. Cumming once again, the slimy green gunk poured into her stomach and womb, inflating her stomach to pregnant proportions, churning the cum already inside her. More cum kept building up, the goo level now at Jenny’s chin, she would be worried if not for the effects of the aphrodisiac hazing her mind. Orgasming once again, Jenny felt her mind deteriorating, all she could think of was getting pregnant with his slime babies, and having each one fuck her senseless, depositing more of their green cum on and in her. They would break her, fucking her day in and day out, giving her no rest, but a world of pleasure filled with ecstasy. Jenny choked down two cocks in her throat, holding her jaw open wide as they pumped her stomach full of cum, the triple cocks fucking her womb were also unloading their seed, coating Jenny’s walls a deep green. Her asshole was just as full, the four dicks alternating in and out with precise jabs, all jamming in to fill her intestines with fresh hot cum. The goo level finally overtook Jenny, forcing her eyes closed as they continued molesting Jenny’s body, using every inch of her as a  cocksleeve to satisfy their own desires. With one last thrust that left Jenny reeling from the impact, the slime came once again, depositing the last of its gooey cum into and onto Jenny. Now submerged in cum and goop, Jenny couldn’t think straight, her body drunk on pleasure, but she could feel her body ascending, moving up the inside of the tree. Stopping, Jenny felt a huge pressure pinning her to the inner wall of the tree, then release as she spilled out of the trunk, landing on a patch of lush green grass. She looked back just in time to see the bark closing back in, sealing the slime inside, adding it back to the reservoir of sap that it had created. 

Somewhat sad to go, Jenny gave the tree a hug, letting her entire body feel the rough exterior one last time before she left. Gathering her bag, Jenny  stood  and opted to go naked, leaving her leather ensemble folded at the base of the tree. It was her way of honoring the slime that showed her new pleasures, the slime and goop actually enhancing her idea of arousal.  Her trip back went a lot faster,  not fazed by the sludge sticking to her legs after her ordeal. Her only complaint was that her stomach hurt a bit, maybe she’d drank a little too much cum… 

Neigh Neigh and Alpha didn’t even react when their owner came back naked and covered in slime, they’d grown accustomed to her “day trips” that lasted nights. “Guys! I’m back!” Jenny screeched like a teenage girl meeting their favorite boy band. “Did you miss me?” She says as she nuzzles Neigh Neigh’s mane with Alpha barking happily at her feet. Judging by their unsheathed hard cocks, they did miss her. “Come on guys, let’s go have some fun.” Jenny chuckled, right before she collapsed to the ground in a cold sweat, the slime tree had left her with a little gift. Worried about their cumdump, Alpha and Neigh Neigh whine and whinny, huddled around their owner. Rolling onto her back, Jenny feels something pushing out of her pussy, the signature green goop that spilled out sendinga wave of relief over Jenny. Continuing to push, more goo was ejected from her body, until the eggy core slid out like an anal bead, just from her pussy. Curious, Neigh Neigh and Alpha crowd around the strange object, slightly scared but intrigued nonetheless. Molding into itself and gathering the goop, the new baby slime quickly slinked behind Jenny, recognizing her as its mother. Jenny scoops the little slime up into her arms, cradling the little block of goo to her breast as she begins to walk through the doorway. Holding the door open with her hip, Jenny looks out at her pet lovers, “Well, what are you two waiting for, get in here!” Their previously shrinking dicks become rock hard at her words, pushing each other to get inside the door. Alpha gets in first, his short stature to his advantage, leaving Neigh Neigh to slowly walk in, head bowed to avoid hitting the door frame. Once they’re in, Jenny looks around outside before closing the door, a smile beaming from her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	7. Stable Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With three pets in her small home, Jenny feels it's time for an expansion. 

After a long night of fucking, Jenny lays in the middle of her furry red carpet, surrounded by snoozing beasts. Neigh Neigh, Alpha, and  S limy already took up a lot of space, not to mention the fur and slime they left everywhere, but if she kept up her current pace, her house would be full of pets in no time. Jenny shuddered at the thought of having her room be permanently dirty, a barnyard for her pets. The lightbulb in her mind clicks on, a great idea brewing. She would need to build a barnyard for her pets! Putting together a blueprint, Jenny draws out her plans. She would need multiple rooms, each with a door and some way for them to wander outside, she didn’t want to keep them locked up inside while she was out exploring. The only problem was where she’d build it, if she built a completely new barn for them, she would get lonely, if she didn’t she’d be waking up to gangbangs, not a bad way to start the day, but dark circles from lack of sleep didn’t flatter her. No, a barn would be too big of a project right now, she still had many places to explore. The main problem was Neigh Neigh, he would stand outside her door, tied to the fence post, then come in whenever it rained, but his huge stature prevented him from sleeping soundly in her little home. Ultimately, Jenny went with the middle option, just building a stable for Neigh Neigh, this way he had shelter from the rain, and could sleep peacefully. Jenny grabs a few wooden blocks from inside her double chest, along with some sticks and a torch. She carefully steps over her sleeping pets, careful not to wake them. Now standing outside, Jenny adds wooden blocks to the side of her roof, building from the top down. More wooden blocks form the back and side walls, the front only a wooden gate and fence. It was pretty spacious inside the stable, Neigh Neigh could even lay down if he wanted to. Now to add the finishing touches...

Neigh  Neigh wakes up last, clopping to his feet, the other pets were already outside, woken by the sounds of building. Neigh  Neigh slowly shuffles outside, lowering his head to avoid smacking the doorframe and turns towards his post. He’s met with Jenny standing in front of a light brown stable, well furnished with hay, and a trough full of water. Neighing happily as he trots closer, Jenny opens the gate and in he enters, ruffling the hay and shaking his mane out, he loved it, that for sure, but he still hadn’t seen the best part of the stable. Jenny had built the stable gate two blocks tall, placing a window pane at the third block, exactly where Neigh Neigh’s head would be. This allowed him to have a clear two hundred and seventy-degree view, the last ninety degrees blocked by her house. He could still look into the house through a hole that she’d made, but there was something strange about it, there was a huge space above the hole where a single torch sat. Directly opposite from the hole was a strange device that he recognized from somewhere, but couldn’t place where. It was a big bundle of hay lain between two metal poles with another pole connecting them. Jenny walked over, in all her nude glory, and laid onto the block of hay, belly up as she spreads her legs. The lewd display triggers Neigh Neigh’s memory, the other horse, the double fucking, it all comes flooding back to him, along with his raging erection. “Come on boy, ride me!” Jenny had let slimy and Alpha go out for the day, keen on spending some quality alone time with her horse friend, and even if they did come back early, she’d built the windows high enough that only a horse would be able to look in, effectively sealing her fate as his fuck toy for the day. Neigh  Neigh gallops over and hooks his front hooves onto the metal pole, it was surprisingly sturdy for its size, not budging even as he put his full weight on it. His equine breeding tool was now perched at Jenny’s warm and wet entrance, dripping gooey white precum onto her stomach. Scooting herself forward, she can feel his balls touch her asshole, heavy with fresh cum, the tip of  his  cock slapping into her bountiful cleavage. She wanted this monster inside her, using her feet to push him back until his cock stood at her pussy lips. Grabbing ahold of the handles she’d prepared earlier Jenny clicks the heel of her foot to his side, making him begin rapid thrusts. With his hooves hooked on the pole and Jenny held in place by the handles, Jenny is taking his horse cock as deep as it goes, balls slapping her with every deep thrust. With no others to adjust to, Neigh Neigh falls into his own rhythm, doing three shallow thrusts, then a deep one, grinding against her with the deep thrust. With every drive, his self-control weakens, eventually resorting to uncontrolled strokes that grind every inch of Jenny’s pussy, pushing her to orgasm. Climaxing, Jenny’s inner walls tighten around the horse cock, holding it in a vice that pushes Neigh  Neigh over the edge,  cumming into Jenny. Slamming it in balls deep, Jenny feels his cum paint her uterus in its color, flooding her entire pussy as he releases his hot load. With a satisfied grunt, Neigh  Neigh pulls out, a river of creamy cum flowing out of Jenny’s pussy. Swiveling around, Jenny leans her head back and licks his cock clean, paying special attention to his cum hole. Latching her mouth onto his penis, Jenny dances her tongue across his tip, swirling it like she was licking ice cream. Jenny gags as Neigh  Neigh thrusts into her throat, the sheer thickness of his cock holding her jaw open. With her head pinned back against the hay, Neigh Neigh’s cock slid into her throat easily, her saliva serving as a natural lubricant. Jenny couldn’t move, her head pinned, as Neigh  Neigh mercilessly fucked her throat, each thrust slapping his balls into her face. Saliva and precum slime drip onto Jenny’s face from her mouth, her  upside down position exposing her stomach and chin. Unable to do anything, Jenny relaxes her throat and breathes through her nose, she was along for the ride so she might as well enjoy it. While Jenny choked on his meat pole, Neigh  Neigh stared through the window, imagining clouds as Jenny in different poses. As he neared climax, Neigh  Neigh glances down, making eye contact with Alpha and Slimy who are on the other side of the wall. “Where’s owner?” Alpha barked, “I think she went to the lake to wash up,” Neigh  Neigh responded through panting lips, he could feel the cum boiling in his balls, yearning for release. “Are you ok? You sound kind of sick.” Alpha worriedly asked, unsuspecting of the ravaging occurring inside his stable, the sly  horses pants covering up Jenny’s muffled moans from below. “Oh no, I’m  finnnnnnnnneeee ” Neigh  Neigh uttered through clenched teeth, unloading all his seed into Jenny’s waiting mouth, quickly filling her mouth and stomach, creating a bulge in her abdomen. With doubt in his eyes, Alpha stalks away with Slimy at his heels, suspicious of the dazed look in Neigh Neigh’s eyes. Once they’re out of sight, Neigh  Neigh makes sure that no one else is around, then resumes his brutal face fuck, unsatisfied with his previous orgasm. His stallion cock has stamina, revitalizing itself within a few pumps, rock hard as it churns the cum trying to flow out of Jenny’s mouth. Now his third round, Neigh  Neigh doesn’t last much longer, using Jenny’s throat to rapidly stroke himself off. Neighing loudly, he unloads his balls again, pumping more of his seed into Jenny’s stomach, filling her to the brim with his stud milk. Neigh  Neigh appreciates the sight of Jenny wrapped around his thick member, then tows his beastly horse meat out of Jenny’s mouth, the reservoir of cum following suit, unable to stay without a plug. A few moments of silence elapse as Jenny lets the cum flow freely, stopping once her stomach only slightly bulges. “Got milk?” Jenny smiled goofily at the big brute, alleviating his concerns. Kneeling into a big stack of hay, Neigh  Neigh closes his eyes and sleeps, it’s been a while since he felt so completely relaxed, Jenny’s cock massage really drained him of his cum and his fatigue. Crawling through the hole in the wall, Jenny steps gently into her house, collapsing onto her bed. It had been a long day, so she snuggled in, and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	8. A Giant Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny is interrupted from her game of dress up by a loud sound from the South, what could it be? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a look into an alternate timeline where Jenny had never met her pets, and does not add to the main storyline. 

Jenny sat alone on her bed, she had been busy for days and needed a break from her daily mining, even after days of staying inside the cave, she hadn't found any diamond, only Redstone. Not that Redstone wasn’t useful, she had made many contraptions using it. Today was a do-nothing day, meaning she planned to do nothing. At least that’s what she had planned but doing absolutely nothing was BORING. Soon enough, she was trying on different clothes and daydreaming of different scenarios, oh what an active mind could do to a girl... After a while, she found an old outfit of hers, in fact, it was her first outfit. A light blue t-shirt, brown belt with dark blue jeans, and to finish, a pair of sandals matching her shirt. She hadn't  worn it in years, but it couldn’t hurt to try, she would later regret this decision. First, she slipped into her striped blue panties, even though no one would be seeing them, the color match made her feel fashionable. Next, the jeans, they did not come on so easily. Her thighs had stayed about the same size, so the pant legs still fit her, but something in her diet had almost exponentially increased the size of her butt, making it bubbly, yet firm. She didn’t mind, she just clenched and pulled, and it worked! It was a tight fit, on the verge of tearing, but it hugged her body and looked good. The shirt was relatively easy to put on, simply tight around her perky boobs, almost compressing them to her chest, just light of painful, but arousing. As Jenny contemplated spending the entire day masturbating, she heard a loud noise come from the direction of the rolling hills to the South, snapping her out of the trance. "What could it be now?" She wondered. Reluctantly, she left her house in the old outfit, the prospect of ignoring the sound stayed in her mind, but it could be something important so she still went on her way. On her way South, the thought that maybe her mind was playing tricks on her to keep herself occupied filled her mind, but what she heard... It was extremely loud, practically impossible to replicate in her mind, but what could have caused such a loud noise? Her question was answered as she crests the next hill. 

Before her was a massive zombie at least twelve blocks tall, lying face up against a mountainside. What was this monstrosity doing here? Something or someone must have summoned it since they didn’t occur naturally. As Jenny stood dumbfounded, the giant began to move its hips back and forth in a repetitive motion, almost like... Jenny couldn't believe it, this freak of nature was actually trying to fuck a hole that it'd made in the mountain, that explains where the sound had originated from. Jenny watched from behind a tree as the giant continued to grind itself into the mountain. Jenny decided to leave it to its workings, she'd hate to interrupt its personal time. Just as she was about to leave, the giant pulled out of the mountain, Jenny couldn’t help but stare at its humungous cock as the giant pulled out. It was as thick as an entire pig, and long like a creeper, if not more so. She watched a huge glob of precum leak out its tip, but the giant still seemed... unsatisfied. Of course, the dirt could not replace the feeling of a woman's embrace, only serving as a temporary measure. Jenny began to feel bad for the creature, with its massive size, no creature in its right mind would screw it, but despite his massive size, he was extremely slow moving and would be unable to gain any pleasure from slowly grinding against the earth. 

Jenny decided then and there that she would help him alleviate his bad case of blue balls. She revealed herself from behind the tree, calmly approaching the giant's right side, as she got closer, he swiveled on the spot and began to trudge towards her, expecting another failure. However, it was the giant's lucky day, Jenny was in it to win it, planning to drain the giant's giant ball sack of all his built-up cum. As the giant closed in, Jenny stood onto a block, bringing her eye level with its massive dong, which was quickly growing to its full length. The first contact between them was Jenny's fat lips kissing the tip of its cock, twirling her tongue into its slit and tasting his precum, the giant immediately stopped in its tracks and became still, rivaling the stone statues on Easter Island with its stone demeanor. Now that she had its attention, the real fun would begin, as she made love to its tip, her hands explored every inch of the giant's cock, searching for the best places to please it. It was a marvel how big it was, the cock's head was at least the size of her boob, and the shaft averaged around three blocks long, about one block taller than she was. Once Jenny felt some dull twitches, she turned it up a notch, she pulled off her light blue shirt, revealing her decently sized boobs and pulled the giant closer, giving it a  titjob as the pressure built up in its ten-ton love pipe. Suddenly, with no warning whatsoever, Jenny is knocked to the ground by the tidal wave of sperm shot from its cock, absolutely covering her with baby batter. As Jenny lay on her back, covered in cum, she suddenly feels the giant grab her ankles, it wasn't done with her yet. 

The giant had gotten a boost in stamina from  cumming for the first time in a while, still at full mast and ready to proceed to the next step, even if Jenny wasn't. He pulled her up by the ankles and proceeded to rip apart the middle of her jeans with its mouth, only leaving the bits of her pant legs. Jenny felt a pang of sentiment, but it was soon forgotten as the entrance to her vagina was roughly invaded by the giant's massive dong, on the first thrust, it had already penetrated deep into her, stretching itself against the back wall of her cervix. After a few thrusts, the giant gave a massive roar as it poured the rest of its semen into Jenny's small body, filling her to the brim and inflating her stomach to the point that she was pregnant with cum. As the last spurt of cum shot out, the giant dies in an explosion of gray dust, showering Jenny with experience points. Jenny gathers herself and begins heading home, leaking cum all the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	9. Testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever curious, Jenny stumbles upon a potion brewing secret, and opens up a world of fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a look into an alternate timeline where Jenny had never met her pets, and does not add to the main storyline. 

Jenny was tired. She had spent at least eight hours straight researching different effects and how to get them in her enchantment room and brewing stand. At first, she had tons of fun, but as more and more of the same spells repeated, the fun quickly died. Ranging from Potions of strength to potions of water breathing, she'd made so many that she'd lost count of exactly how many she had made. She decided that the next potion would be her last. She grabbed a random assortment of items from the table beside her and poured, she really didn't care what it made, she just wanted to sleep. She stirred the cauldron with closed eyes, waiting to hear the signature click that happened when a potion was finished, but she never heard it. Unbeknownst to Jenny, the ingredients that had mixed were  soulsand , gunpowder, blaze rod, and a bit of Jenny's DNA as she drooled into the cauldron. Believing that she must've missed the click, she nonchalantly bottles some of the concoction, dipping her hand in and salvaging whatever she could, which wasn't much. She set the potion aside, and quickly retired to bed, opting to sleep naked on this hot summer night. In her dream, Jenny was drowsily walking to her door, when all came into focus as she walked by the mirror. She quickly glanced into the mirror, observing herself. Her short brown hair hung low and tickled her neck, her perky breasts pointed towards the mirror, and her hips were as wide as ever. To her surprise, in the place of Jenny's pussy was a dick! It hung down in front of the balls, her balls, and, as she watched, hardened until the tip of it touched the middle of her thigh, Jenny wasn't accustomed to having a dick, but understood on an instinctual level that it was pretty big. Jenny looked down at herself, the dick wasn't there, but she looked into the mirror and it was. Confused, Jenny moved towards the mirror, only to realize that her reflection wasn't following her, standing still and staring at her with a look of pure lust on her face. As Jenny watched, the version of herself touched its fingers to the glass and began to walk through it, the way a person might walk through a spider's web. Just as her other  self reached her, Jenny woke up in a cold sweat, glancing around rapidly. It was still the middle of the night, she had no dick, and she was alone. Calming herself down, she took a huge glug from the glass of water on her nightstand, savoring the gooey feeling as it slid down her throat. Wait. Gooey? She quickly inspects the bottle, it was the potion she'd made last night! In her stupor, she had set it down on her bed stand and passed out. Just as Jenny regretted last night’s decisions, the potion's effects began to manifest. 

Jenny began to feel a heat manifest itself in her loins, slow and edging at first, but then a massive forest fire that had her humping her pillow for any sign of relief from the wave of hormones bombarding her pussy. She needed something to calm her down, now! Remembering her dream, Jenny walked over to the mirror and quickly inspected herself. Her clit was swollen from her constant rubbing and seemed to grow in size by the second, swelling and elongating itself until it was the length of her hand from base to tip and as thick as her wrist all around. After the pain and pleasure subsided, Jenny inspected her new found “appendage” it resembled a human dick, only lacking the hole that a male would usually cum from, instead having a round head that was very sensitive. At first, Jenny was very panicked. What if she had this pseudo dick for the rest of her life? She didn’t want that. But her worries were quickly calmed when she noticed a status effect in the top corner of her vision. She could barely make out the words sex-changed, and a timer that was counting down from 2 minutes. She sat on her bed in the middle of the night, pondering what she was going to do with the dick for 2 minutes. She smiled naughtily to herself. Jenny leaned over the side of the bed with her knees on the ground and her elbows resting on the edge of the bed. One hand  snakes down to her new dick and begins long strokes that send waves of pleasure with each stroke. No wonder the mobs loved fucking her, if she got this much pleasure from just touching herself, she could only imagine what a fleshy tunnel must feel like. As she kept an eye on the timer, her strokes soon became fast and rough, searching for the most efficient method of jerking herself off. But just as she felt the edge of release, the timer hit zero and her dick shrank back into her clit. Leaving poor Jenny unsatisfied and looking for more. 

Before, she had never even thought about making potions outside of what the system suggested, believing that those were the only possible potions to be made. She was wrong. The potion had proven that combinations existed outside of what she imagined, research began anew. After a few weeks of gathering different materials and trying new combos, Jenny had found that the key to these new potions was organic material. In all the generic potions, the ingredients simply used inanimate powders and the occasional liquid to make it drinkable, but a fourth ingredient could be added only if it was an organic specimen. Specifically, it had to be acquired from an organic specimen. The night that she had grown a dick, some of her hair must fell into the cauldron when she was mixing it, leading to the adverse reaction. However, after some testing, it became apparent that the organic material added an element of difference into the equation as it had different reactions with different animals. Multiple experiments had been conducted to determine viability of the potion's practical use. One such experiment had proven especially successful, making a splash potion of pleasure that caused anybody effected to experience a sudden explosive increase in arousal. Another potion had led to increased sperm production, swelling the subject's balls to the size of basketballs. She had enjoyed milking that subject for hours, getting showered in cum every single time he came. Then, when she'd tested that same potion on a cow, its cock had swelled instead of its balls, creating a huge bulge when it entered her. The crowning achievement of her experiments was an enhancement potion that caused her breasts to swell in size and begin lactating as if she were pregnant. If she had missed this entire section of potion making, what other fun things were there to discover? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	10. Inked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a trip to the beach, Jenny accidentally wakes up a hibernating sea dweller. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a look into an alternate timeline where Jenny had never met her pets, and does not add to the main storyline. 

On days where the sun shone bright, Jenny often times went sunbathing at the beach near her house. It wasn't the most magnificent, but it was secluded and very quiet with rolling hills surrounding the gulf. Today was one of those sunny days where Jenny didn’t feel like going mining or building upon her quaint house. Jenny decided that today was a day for the beach, she replaced her armor and wore a one-piece white sundress with yellow decals of the sun on it, fitting for a sunny day at the beach. As she passed by her mirror, she couldn't help but ogle her own body; the pink and yellow flower in her short brown hair, her big blue eyes, the way her perky breasts bounced a little as she walked, her slim waist hiding a belly that could hold gallons of bestial cum, and her plump butt that could take a real pounding. Now was no time for ogling herself in the mirror, she could do that later, she was going to the beach before the sunset to enjoy tanning. On her journey, she had to cross a small hill, where the strong wind reminded her of the thing she forgot. Underwear. Not like it was necessary for her to get a tan, but the wind incessantly blew her dress around, flashing any passing animals and embarrassing, but also arousing Jenny. 

A little while later, Jenny arrives at the beach, hot and ready for the chilly waves to cool her down. She scans the surroundings for any sign of movement, and once sure that she was alone on the beach, pulls the dress over her head and sets it under a rock. Jenny found nearby a small lagoon, still and clear, the ideal spot for her to cool off without worrying about fish. She slowly lowers herself into the cool water, nipples hardening from the abrupt change of hot to cold. The slow water current brushing her pussy, the hot sun bearing down on her face and breasts, besides her slight arousal from the current, all was good. Unbeknownst to Jenny, a squid deep within the lagoon catches the scent of female arousal in the water, it was mating time. The squid slowly crawls out of its hole and begins to follow the scent of arousal, soon feeling the slight vibrations of the female through the water and closing in on its prey. Unsuspecting of the ravaging that’s about to take place, Jenny calmly sits on the edge in the water, head back and basking in the sun's warmth. 

She is completely defenseless when the squid attaches itself to her vagina, inserting its dick deep inside her privates. Before Jenny even has a chance to react, the squid has wrapped its tendrils around her legs, preventing its dislocation, not that Jenny would have pushed it off anyway, she was enjoying the new sensation of having her inner sanctum caressed by a fleshy tongue like phallus, almost too much. Her eyes roll back into their sockets as she  cums hard directly into the squid's mouth, only encouraging it to delve deeper inside. With Jenny's hands free of any restriction, she plays with her boobs, teasing and flicking her hard nipples. She is so deep in her own pleasure that she has an idea only a real whore could've thought of. Lowering her hands into the water, she searches blindly until her hand finds what it was searching for; the squid's suckers, she quickly wretches them out of the water and sets them on her nipples, immediately patting herself on the back as the suctioning of her nipples raises the pleasure to new heights. The squid gladly sucks the female's nipples for breastmilk whilst driving its dick into every nook and cranny of her womb. Abruptly, the squid erupts into her vagina like a geyser, plastering Jenny's insides white with cum. After shooting its load, the squid slinks away into the water, drained and ready for bed. On the other hand, Jenny is full of squid sperm and basks for a few more moments in the afterglow, grabbing her sundress as the sun begins to set, and retraces her steps back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last spin off the main storyline, at least for now.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	11. Iron Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny decides to visit the abandoned village, and discovers a new place to have fun while someone else discover a new plaything.   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the main story!

Preparing for her journey to the abandoned village, Jenny dons her iron armor, she didn’t want to look like a pervert if the village actually wasn’t abandoned. The heavy metal grind s  together as she walks around her home, the screeching noises as she bends down are unbearable, even for her pets, who are long gone in search of silence. Jenny calmly walks out into the forest, sword in hand, the abandoned village wasn’t too far away, just a little ways. At a brisk pace, Jenny makes a beeline for the village, marveling at the bright blue ocean as she walks by. What a  beautiful day it was, the sun shining, a light breeze blowing,  nothing  could make this day better. As she gets closer, the buildings come into view: a church, some huts, and a smithery. But what really catches her eye is a s tocky building in the corner of the village,  wider than it was tall. The windows were barred with iron, rusted over from years of rain.  Walking closer, the dead bushes  under the wall we re easy work,  allowing Jenny to peek  through the metal bars. Inside was a jail cell, fitted with a bed, and a chest. Eyeing the chest, and hoping for some good loot, Jenny walks into the Jailhouse.  The inside is rather barren,  with only one jail cell in each corner of the bui lding. In the center was a n empty reception desk, covered in papers with indecipherable writing. Walking past the desk, Jenny heads towards the cell she saw from the window,  opening the  jail door and tripping as she walks in. Struggling to stand upright, Jenny stumbles into the cell, stepping onto a hidden pressure plate that shuts and locks the heavy iron door behind her.  Looking through the metal bars, Jenny sees an iron golem pop into existence, spawned by the  trap  she activated. The first thing she noticed was  the clothes it was wearing, a dark blue police cap and  uniform, someone must’ve put this trap here to prevent prisoners from escaping after entering the cell.  The next thing Jenny notices is it’s raging  hardon , the thick cock between its legs like a bollard.  She could see it vibrating slightly, like an engine for its body. Hanging  on his belt was a set  of jingling keys, probably the ones for her cell. Looking away, Jenny quickly inspects the chest, finding  an orange jumpsuit , the type with only one zipper in the front , a devious plan ta king shape in Jenny’s mind.  Banging on the bars, Jenny coerces the golem closer , planning to steal  the keys from him . With a loud creaking noise, he  turns and walks towards her,  his metal body  groaning from the movement .  However, just as he’s about to enter arms reach, he stops, eyeing her up with its beady red eyes. Whoever programmed him made sure that he wasn’t ignorant, Jenny would just  have to override his code  using his own instincts. 

Jenny slowly begins undressing,  first lifting her shirt ever so slowly , revealing her thin waist a little at a time.  Going higher, Jenny tempted him with a bit of  underboob ,  her ample breasts a creamy white.  With a tug, Jenny pulls the iron armor over her head, exposing her lovely boobs in their full glory. Laying back on the bed, Jenny begins moaning loudly as she rubs her breasts together, letting the Iron golem ogle her body as she stares at his cock. Continuing to play with herself, Jenny undoes her belt, letting her pants fall to the floor, revealing her freshly shaved pussy in an instant. The pants crumple to the floor, screeching as metal rubs against metal, but the Iron Golem is now too distracted to care, only seeing and hearing Jenny. No words are spoken as Jenny steps out the crumpled heap of clothes, seductively swaying her hips as she walks over to the chest. Opening it, Jenny makes sure to give him a good eyeful as she bends down, her bubble butt on full view. Grabbing the jumpsuit, Jenny slowly steps into it, smiling as she realizes it’s a bit too small. The golem is transfixed on Jenny’s butt, eyeing it with hunger in his eyes. Pulling up the zipper, she lets the back catch on her butt, jiggling it like jelly, then pulls the zipper further up, stopping it just beneath her breasts. Turning around, Jenny crosses her arms underneath her boobs, pressing them together as she looks at the golem, “Officer Iron, I need some punishment,” Jenny whispers. The golem is at its operational limit, now hard as steel, but resists with his last bit of willpower. Jenny walks up to the iron bars, sliding one in between her tits, and begins  tittyfucking it. The lewd display was too much, pushing the Iron golem over the edge. Now at full mast, the Iron golem walks to the bars, his cock was too thick to fit through the bars, so he slides his hard cock through the meal tray slot. “What a nice meal.” Jenny says as she grabs the shaft, her hands barely fitting the meaty girth. “It even has some meatballs!” Kneading his heavy balls as she says so. Digging in, Jenny nibbles on his balls as her hands work his shaft, pumping it with vigor. Her round lips devour his heavy balls, sucking one into her mouth, rolling it about her tongue, then switching to the other. Sucking and pulling at each ball, Jenny drools everywhere, spit dripping from her chin. Licking up his shaft, Jenny grabs his thick cock and smacks her cheek with it, leaving a big glob of precum. “Hmm, I’m not really hungry for meat, I guess I’ll go for dessert!” Jenny quips, sticking her tongue into his urethra. With her delicate but experienced tongue, Jenny cleans the inner edges of his iron cock, using her hands to milk his balls for more precum. Stopping abruptly, Jenny steps back and admires her handiwork. The Iron golem was lost in pleasure, now cross-eyed and staring at nothing in particular. His cock was still very much alive, dripping precum onto the prison floor. From her previous experiences, Jenny knew that he could only cum once, the hot oil in his balls literally being his life force, so she couldn’t waste it on a pie to the face, she needed a  creampie . “Oh officer, I can’t take your entire girth if the bars are between us,” Jenny foxily comments. Not wasting another moment, the Iron golem unlocks the cell, letting Jenny walk out of her own accord. Jenny walks over to the reception desk, the golem following close behind her, her shoeless feet making no sound against the cold concrete floor. Taking one hand, Jenny sweeps the desktop, flinging papers and pens all over the floor. Perching one leg on the desk, Jenny reaches back and unbuttons the flap on her backside, exposing her pussy and asshole. Officer Iron walks closer, rubbing his throbbing member against her pussy lips. Jenny is pleasantly surprised by the feeling of his hands on her butt, groping and squeezing her plentiful ass meat. His thumb makes itself apparent by jamming itself into her puckered asshole, stretching and prodding inside. “Copping a feel ? Office-“ Jenny’s words are suddenly interrupted by his cock penetrating her tight pussy, the girth stretching her out like she was giving birth to a pile of iron. His hands grip her ass, using it as leverage as he rails Jenny from behind, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through Jenny’s body. Jenny is enjoying every moment, her hands held onto the desk, preventing her from falling off. With each thrust, Jenny could feel her insides stretching and contracting, barely having enough time to adjust to his size before he slammed his iron pole back in deep. Jenny’s loud moans echo through the small prison, if there were inmates, there’s no doubt that they’d be stroking themselves, or standing behind them, waiting for their turn. “Punish me with your thick baton, I’ve been a bad girl!” Jenny screams out in pleasure as she  cums , her words quickly being drowned out by the sounds of Iron slapping skin. The ferocity of the golem’s thrusts sends shivers down Jenny’s spine, each time his heavy iron balls smack her clit feeling like someone slapped it. She could feel his cock throbbing harder, on the edge of release, Jenny acted quickly, pointing out the word on her jumpsuit’s back. “In-mate!”  “ Creampie my  pussy !”  Steam now coming from his ears as he overheats, the Iron golem slams himself balls deep, pumping Jenny full of its hot oily cum, leaving her bloated like a pufferfish. Standing back, the Iron golem perks up, then dies, careening onto the prison floor. Jenny is left bent over the reception desk, panting hard and clenching her abdomen, feeling how full she is. As Jenny bends over the desk, pushing out the cum from her pussy, a room of hooded figures frantically masturbate, watching her every move. Due to Jenny’s short stature, she had failed to notice video cameras scattered around town, even inside the buildings. They had gotten everything on camera, Jenny walking into town, her striptease, her  handjob , and her getting railed. They had carefully orchestrated this entire thing, working behind the scenes, to determine the nature of this outsider. Smiling to themselves as they splattered cum onto the monitor showing Jenny, they decided that she was perfect for their new project. 

Jenny, still clueless that she's being watched, continued to squeeze the cum out of her pussy, fueling another round of masturbation from the perverts. Once done, Jenny walked outside, basking in the warm glow of the sun, the prison uniform was surprisingly comfortable, light and co ol , easy access to all her holes, she would keep it for her wardrobe. Walking out of town, the cameras turn to watch her go, the outfit hugging her curves, outlining every jiggle as she walked, she would be back, they assured it. Heading home, Jenny zips up the rest of the jumpsuit, it hugged her breasts and hips, sticking tight to her body like an orange glove, but felt surprisingly cool in the warm sunlight. Opening her front door, Jenny can see Alpha, Neigh Neigh, and Slimy in the distance, messing around at the lake. Undressing, Jenny hangs up the jumpsuit, keen on joining them in the water. She didn’t suspect the plot against her, but she would know about it within the next few days.  In the meantime, she would be having fun with her pseudo family, living happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	12. Slimy Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another glimpse into Jenny’s daily life, but now with Slimy’s added enthusiasm. 

Jenny woke up refreshed after a peaceful  night ' s sleep, she had been having some peaceful night ever since she brought Slimy home. The little slime had grown magnificently, surviving on a Jenny’s breast milk. She would lay in a dormant state most of the time, but as soon as Jenny walked near, it was feeding time, jumping onto and latching its sucker mouth onto Jenny’s nipple. Jenny enjoyed it, the constant sucking aroused her, and it brought Jenny great comfort that she was being a good mom. Like her father, the little had grown bigger as she fed, her body gaining shape and mass. Maybe it had something to do with Jenny’s breast milk, but Slimy had become an exact copy of Jenny, her feminine features more outlined.  Slimy’s breasts and butt matched Jenny’s, her height was similar, even her hair was a short like Jenny. If not for  Slimy’s gooey green skin, she could’ve passed for Jenny’s clone. Jenny could hear sounds of neighing outside, so she stood up to investigate. Walking out the door, Jenny could see Neigh  Neigh pounding Slimy from behind, her jiggly ass rippling with each slam. Jenny had been sleeping well these past few days because Slimy had adopted Jenny’s libido, constantly aroused and ready to feed, she proved to be a competent lover for her pets, keeping them busy while draining them of their cum. Joining into the fun, Jenny slides herself between Neigh Neigh’s hind legs, latching her mouth onto  Slimy’s wet pussy. Jenny sticks her tongue deep inside, wriggling it around in search of cum, and because Slimy was slightly translucent, Jenny could see Neigh Neigh’s horse cock sliding in and out of  Slimy’s back door. Licking her clit, Jenny relaxes her throat as  Slimy’s cock slides in. The best part about  Slimy’s constant sex with her pets was her ability to evolve, taking on their best parts. Now with a cock of her own, Slimy fucked Jenny’s throat with deep strokes, the horse cock reaming her asshole giving more momentum to her thrusts. Jenny wasn’t sure how long they’d been at it, but their uncontrolled bucks told her they were close. With a loud whinny, Neigh  Neigh unloads his seed into  Slimy’s gooey butthole, the cum pooling in her abdomen. Still thrusting into Jenny’s throat, Slimy then unloads the cum in her stomach down Jenny’s throat, pumping her full of horse cum. Huffing from their ordeal, Neigh pulls out his now deflated horse meat, walking back to his stable to rest. As the last of the horse cum drains out of Slimy, her gooey ovipositor shrinks back into her pussy’s clit, leaving Jenny with a stomach full of Neigh Neigh’s cum as she continues to eat out Slimy. Sliding out from between  Slimy’s legs, Jenny stands and rubs her full stomach, sticking out a hand to Slimy. Grabbing Jenny’s hand, Slimy pulls herself up and bear hugs Jenny, her slimy body dripping everywhere. With no words, Jenny begins making out with her daughter, slowly pulling her through the doorway and to the bed. They don’t make it, tripping onto Jenny’s rug,  Slimy’s arms pinning Jenny to the ground. Slimy gropes Jenny’s ample boobs, tweaking her nipples and sucking on them. Working her way down, Slimy leaves a trail of kisses down Jenny’s stomach, planting her mouth on Jenny’s pussy. Jenny’s hands grip  Slimy’s gooey hair, pressing  Slimy’s face into her pussy. Slimy tongue fucks Jenny, her extendable tongue like a tentacle cock swimming inside Jenny, licking and cleaning out her insides. Jenny screams in pleasure as she orgasms, feeding Slimy a torrent of pussy juice. Flipping them both over, Jenny straddles  Slimy’s face, smothering her in pussy juice. Slimy simply licks deeper, her long tongue doing figure eights inside Jenny’s womb. Turning around, Jenny leans down and fingers  Slimy’s pussy, the slime moaning into Jenny’s pussy. Now sixty- nining both girls eat each other out, racing to push the other to orgasm. Cumming again, the girls collapse in a heap on the floor, hugging each other in naked embrace. 

Jenny wakes up sometime later,  lying next to a dormant slime cube: Slimy. Leaving her to rest, Jenny walks outside, the sunlight warming her entire body. Sweaty from the summer heat, Jenny strolls to the lake, hearing barks as she approaches. Coming out of the foliage, Jenny can see Alpha barking at a tree, the little dog jumping and running around it. Walking over to investigate, Alpha wines at Jenny, shaking his head in the tree’s direction. Following, Jenny looks up into the tree, seeing a very out of place stick perched on the branches. “How did Alpha throw the stick that high?” Jenny wonders to herself as she climbs the tree. Grabbing the big stick, Jenny tosses it down to Alpha, who jumps and catches it in midair. Climbing down, Alpha proceeds to gnaw on the bark, then throw it out on the lake. Jenny dives into the clear water, her sweat and fatigue being washed away by the cool currents. Swimming a bit, Jenny grabs Alpha’s stick and swims to shore. Dripping water, Jenny gets out of the lake and hands Alpha the stick, placing it at his feet. Jenny realizes what he’s doing as Alpha throws the stick again, he was playing fetch with her. She didn’t mind, but she did want a reward. “How about a treat?” Jenny asks as she kneels on the ground, her butt in the air. The stick forgotten, Alpha mounts Jenny, his paws on her hips. Jenny leans onto her elbows as Alpha penetrates her ass, the pointy tip spreading her wide. Starting slowly, Alpha sluggishly thrusts a few times, his cock kissing the entrance to her womb, then begins pounding his cock into her, the pointy tip stabbing at Jenny’s womb. Jenny’s tits bounce as she gets sodomized by Alpha’s beastly cock, her asshole widening whenever his knot pushes into her. With a howl, Alpha empty’s his balls, filling Jenny’s womb with baby batter. The wolf cum pools inside her, the enlarged knot a plug for her pussy, creating a small bulge in her abdomen. Once his knot shrinks down, Jenny dives into the lake a second time, washing herself thoroughly before getting back out. Alpha stops gnawing on the big stick as Jenny gets out, nipping at her heels as they race back to the house. Jenny lays down in her red bed, the covers warm and fluffy. Jenny looks over her pets; Neigh  Neigh asleep in his stable, Alpha curled up by the bed, and Slimy in a cube by the wall. Satisfied with what she sees, Jenny pulls up the covers, breathing in her own scent, and drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	13. Villager Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lured to the village, Jenny finds out that it isn’t as abandoned as she thinks. 

Jenny gears up, cake on hand. She had been out in the forest, gathering wood for her next project, when a loud explosion had caught her attention. Looking towards the sound’s origin, Jenny could see a series of fireworks going off in the distance, just barely visible through the trees. The fireworks had come from the NorthWest, in the direction of the abandoned village. 

Now wearing soft leather armor that clung to her body, Jenny marches out, excited to meet her new neighbors. Since fireworks had gone off, there must’ve been someone there to light them. But as she approaches, the town is still barren, devoid of any life. Now curious, Jenny explores more, she’d been a little preoccupied the last time she came here, maybe she just missed something? Jenny explores the entire town, screaming hello into every house, but doesn’t find anyone. Resting beside the well in the middle of the village, Jenny squats on the ground, thinking. Who or what could’ve set off those fireworks? Disappointed, Jenny stands and scoops up a handful of water, drinking the clean water to cool off. Leaning over the edge, Jenny drops her arms into the well water, surprised when she feels a strong current. Curious, Jenny peers into the deep water, straining her eyes to see through the darkness. There! Deep down in the well, she could just barely make out a speckle of light. Diving in, Jenny swims deeper, the current pulling her down, then sideways. Jenny would’ve marveled at the ingenious engineering of the underwater passage, but she was running out of air. Her lungs burning, Jenny lunges for the light, bursting out of the water into an empty room, gulping in huge breaths of air. Once her breathing  has  stabilized, Jenny scans the room, eyes sharp for any danger. Seeing nothing suspicious, Jenny climbs out of the watering hole, shivering in the cold air. A trapdoor slams over the hole behind her, closing off her escape route. Jenny is in a small room with  four walls, and a single iron door opposite to her. Inspecting the wall to her left, it is actually a huge mirror, spanning the entire length of the room. Jenny’s takes a moment to appreciate her body, her hardened nipples erect on her perky bountiful boobs and her big firm butt that jiggled a bit with every step. On the other side of the mirror wall, the group of hooded figures also appreciated Jenny’s body, touching themselves as they ogled her body. “Hello,” a crisp voice echoed around the small room, “We are the inhabitants of this village, and we require your help.” Looking around, Jenny reluctantly says yes, her only way out blocked. “We will need you to complete a series of tests to complete project CD,” “Project CD? What’s that stand for?” “You will know with time.”  “Proceed to the next room,” the intercom voice commands as the iron door opens.  Jenny didn’t know what they were thinking, but seeing no other choice she walks through a small hallway, amazed by the construction underneath the village, and enters another small room with a single chair and table. Sitting in the chair is a hooded figure, his face shrouded in shadow, his cock creating a visible tent in the brown cloak. Jenny was enjoying this test already.

Walking closer, the man beckons Jenny under the table, slightly surprised by how easily she does it. Kneeling underneath the table, Jenny is at eye level with his hard cock, the tip leaking precum and moistening the robe. Jenny snakes her arms underneath his robe, grabbing his erect cock with both hands, and begins pumping at a slow pace. Jenny licks his tip through the  robes fabric, teasing him while her hands work his shaft. His cock twitching, Jenny lifts the robe over her head, letting the darkness engulf her. Jenny suckles his heavy balls, her hands busy pumping, her mouth sucking on his heavy  ballsack . She can hear him moan as she licks up his shaft, her delicate tongue skilled at finding every nook and cranny, and audibly grunt as Jenny deepthroats his big cock, the tip plunging into her throat. Gobs of her spit drip from the edges of her mouth as she takes his entire length, the tip rubbing against the back of her throat. The villager grabs ahold of Jenny’s head with one hand, forcing the rest of his enlarged cock deep into her mouth, using his other hand to hold a small video recorder. The villagers in the other room look on, dumbfounded by their luck in finding the perfect specimen for their project. Not wasting a second of this glorious scene, their hands are frantically pumping away under their robes, the test forgotten for a second. With HD clarity, every sound is broadcast into the room, heightened by the view of Jenny’s head bobbing up and down underneath the lucky villager’s robe. With one last gulp, the villager unloads his seed down Jenny’s throat, years of sperm flowing into her stomach, and Jenny happily swallows the load, grateful for the lunch. 

The villager lays limp against the chair, basking in the sexual afterglow and feeling of fulfilment. Jenny slides out from underneath his robe, her cheeks puffed out with sperm. Rolling the cum around in her mouth, Jenny savors the sweet salty taste before swallowing it in one gulp. She hears a faint click, then sees the door in front of her swing open. No voice spoke this time, seemingly occupied with something else, but Jenny knew to keep going. Strutting into the next room, Jenny is met with the sight of wooden horse, the kind that small children would ride, but this one definitely wasn’t made for children, having a ridged dildo built into the saddle. Looking around the room, Jenny doesn’t see anything else to interact with, the wooden horse the only prop. Seeing no other choice, Jenny straddles the glorified sex toy, the wooden cock’s tip perched at her pussy lips. She grabs ahold of the handles on the horse’s head as she squats down, the cock’s thick girth spreading her pussy lips. The wood is smooth and cool, devoid of splinters, now wet with her juices. Jenny bites her lip as she lowers herself more, moaning lewdly as she feels her ass touch wood. The wooden cock was now completely inside her, the tip just barely kissing her cervix. Grinding into it, Jenny can feel the horse rock back and forth, heightening her pleasure. As she rocks, a small compartment in the ceiling opens up, lowering a small television screen in front of Jenny. Playing on the screen is Jenny getting railed by the iron golem in the jail, her face twisted in pleasure as his iron pole slides in and out of her tight body. Jenny rocks faster, the sight of herself getting fucked hard erotic, grinding herself on the wooden horse cock. Bouncing up and down in tunes with the video of herself, Jenny can feel the waves of pleasure steadily increasing, telling of her climax.

But before she can, the toy horse breaks apart, unable to take Jenny’s weight any longer. Collapsing onto the pile, Jenny sits amid a mound of sticks and wood blocks, the toy horse now out of commission. On the other hand, Jenny is still very much hot and bothered, eyes transfixed on the lewd display playing on the screen. Her fingers rapidly plunge into her wet pussy, searching for release. Thankfully for her, the villagers are also looking for release, the main difference being they want to release into her. As the tv screen dims and retracts back into the ceiling, the walls of the small room begin rising, like a show curtain in theatrical plays. The lack of walls reveal that Jenny was only in a small part of the larger room, walled off artificially, but what really catches Jenny’s attention is the mass of villagers surrounding her, all n ude and jerking themselves while ogling her body. 

While Jenny struggles to cover her naked body, an older gentleman steps forward, presumably the village elder, and speaks to Jenny. “Hello miss...” hesitating as he doesn’t know her name. “Jenny.” Jenny blurts out, eyes shifting between his dark eyes and his obviously erect cock. “Ah yes, Jenny.” We have been monitoring you for a while now, ever since you encountered our door guard, and have communally decided to choose you for our new project.” The elder speaks as he steps closer. “Oh?” “What kind of project?” Jenny says as she tilts her head and smiles innocently. The villagers were now huddled around Jenny’s bare body, their long cocks just within arm's reach, “There’s just one more test you have to pass before we’ll accept you.” Two villagers grab Jenny’s arms from behind, surprised by her lack of resistance, and bind her arms behind her back with rope. The elder steps forward with the finishing touch, a strip of thin black cloth that he covers Jenny’s eyes with, tying it securely in place. Jenny couldn’t see clearly with the bandage covering her eyes, only making out silhouettes of the villagers stepping closer. Crowding around Jenny, the villagers slap Jenny’s face with their slabs of cock meat, enjoying the sight of their cocks against her smooth white skin. Now surrounded by a wall of cock, Jenny can feel their thick dicks rubbing against her face, their heavy balls plump with baby batter. Jenny thought to herself “They may have big ugly noses, but at least they have big thick cocks. Jenny’s mouth is held wide open, her tongue sticking out in search for something to fill her mouth, much to the villagers' delight. The elder grabs Jenny’s brown hair in his fist and leans in, poising his cock at her mouth, lips perfect for cock sucking, and says “Welcome to project Cum Dumpster.” Slamming his entire girth down Jenny’s throat, she relaxes her throat as he ruthlessly fucks her mouth, each thrust creating a noticeable bulge in her throat. Nearby villagers jerk themselves off as they wait for their turn, making sure not to ejaculate, all their creamy white cum was specifically for their new cum dumpster; Jenny. On the edge of release, the elder grabs Jenny’s head with both hands and thrusts balls deep, unloading his seed deep into her stomach. Jenny eagerly swallows her first load of the night, but it definitely wasn’t her last. Mere seconds after the elder leaves, another cock replaces his spot, settling into a steady rhythm that utilized Jenny’s fat lips to jerk him off. Jenny couldn't help slobbering everywhere, the thick cock in her throat made it hard to swallow the spit that was made, but it only served to lubricate the cock’s journey deeper into her throat. Another hot load floods Jenny’s mouth, bits of cum spilling from the edges of her mouth, but Jenny continues to swallow with gusto, no end in sight. Now gasping for air, the villagers pause momentarily for Jenny, they didn’t want to hurt her, but they didn’t stop jerking themselves either. Rewarding their patience, Jenny quips. “Could I trade you my spit for some more meat to swallow? Or would you rather just give me your milk?” The villagers’ cocks visibly throb from her dirty suggestion, egging them into another round of face fucking Jenny. Seemly inspired by Jenny’s dirty talk, the villagers begin spouting obscenities as they fuck her mouth, “Aren’t you a good little cocksucker?” “Good cum dumpster.” “Here comes another hot load!” “You really like meat, don’t you? “Take it, you slut.” “Yeah, swallow my fat dick.” Jenny would be lying if she said the dirty talk didn’t turn her on, their crude language sent quivers down her pussy, images of them fucking her senseless flooding her mind. 

As the night drags on, more and more villagers use Jenny as their sperm bank, dumping load upon load of cum into her mouth, truly marking her as  their cum dumpster. As the last of the villagers' finish, they line up in front of Jenny for their final ritual, fittingly, the elder is first in line. “We shall now formally induct you into project cum dumpster, with a speech.” Jenny groans internally, the prospect of a long speech dampening the fun a bit, but nonetheless she listens. The elder clears his throat, “I, the village elder, hereby declare this human female, Jenny,  our cum dumpster now and forever.” “We have all come, no pun intended, for one reason.” “To release our vile cum into a receptacle fitting of our status.” “Now, let the bukkake begin!” The village elder proceeds to jerk his already sensitive cock to climax again, shooting a load of hot cum onto Jenny’s waiting face. Jenny kneels and opens her mouth, putting her hands together in a bowl shape as the long line of villagers all cum onto her, covering her in layers of man cream. Once they’d finished, the villagers lined up against the walls, for what reason Jenny didn’t know. Approaching once again, the elder stood at attention, his dick included, and motions for Jenny to stand up. Standing up, Jenny flashes a lopsided grin. “Did I pass?” “Yes, miss Jenny, you passed with flying colors. All that is left is your reward.” “Reward?” Jenny questions slyly, the villagers were well endowed, surely giving Jenny a run for her money. “Yes. Reward.” The elder says as he walks away and flips a lever on the wall. 

Out of the ceiling drops two golems with a loud thud, their massive dongs already at full mast. Stalking closer, the two hulking guards stand at either side of Jenny, awaiting their mistress’ orders. Jenny purrs happily, the two thick cocks at her disposal were sure to satisfy her need to get fucked. Jenny briefly glances at the villagers lining the walls, making eye contact with the village elder. “Oh, don’t worry about us, your pleasure is our pleasure.” With no more worries, Jenny motions for one golem to lean down on one knee, using it as a stepping stool to grab onto his shoulders. Jenny steadies herself, her hands perched on his shoulders, slowly lowering herself until the tip of his meaty cock is perched at her pussy entrance. From her elevated position, she could see everything; the villagers pleasuring themselves as they ogled her body, and the iron golem’s long throbbing pole beneath her. Craning her neck back, Jenny li cks her lips as she makes eye contact with the neglected iron golem, then spanks her own butt, the ensuing loud smack echoing around the room. Taking the hint, the golem creaks over to Jenny’s plentiful ass meat, resting his heavy cock at her tight butthole. Jenny now hangs in between two iron monuments, their steel cocks pulsing at her front and back. Jenny thinks about the best way to proceed, their iron poles were too thick to both fit inside her at the same time, so they’d have to share space. The villagers in the room could tell she was hesitating, they thought that she was having second thoughts about giving them a show, where in reality she was thinking of how to get fucked properly.

First, Jenny lowers herself slowly onto their cocks, feeling their thick girths spreading her inner walls. More of the iron disappeared inside her with each passing moment, her inner walls being stretched to their limit by their thick cocks. Just taking one of the thick iron cocks had created a stomach bulge, but two cocks at once gave her a sizable baby bump. The deeper they got, the more she could feel them rubbing against each other inside her, the only thing separating the two cocks was the wall of her pussy. As she nears the base of their cocks, thoughts of being utterly full flood her mind, the pleasure of being penetrated washes over her mind like a tsunami. As Jenny finally feels their heavy balls touch her behind, she can’t help but moan a single “fuck me” from their immense size. Mistaking her moan for an order, the two golems begin to move of their own accord, startling Jenny as they begin grinding themselves deeper into her pussy and butt. With no strength left in her legs, Jenny lets herself fall, impaling herself on their hard-metallic cocks. Her subservience is all they needed, picking up their pace as they begin to steadily fuck Jenny from the front and back, sounds of metal slapping  against  skin echoing around the large room. The iron golems’ thick girths were already pushing her to new pleasures, but they were just warming up. What the village elder had failed to tell her was that the Iron golem she’d fucked in the jailhouse was actually defective, unable to access all of its “features,” but these two were freshly made, able to utilize everything in their power to fuck Jenny senseless. As the two Iron giants fell into a steady rhythm, Jenny heard a small click sound from the pair, then feel overwhelmed as their massive dongs began to vibrate inside her, causing her scream in pleasure as she leaked pussy juice onto the floor beneath her. The vibrations could be felt deep inside her stomach, shaking her very being, but what really pushed her over the edge was the Iron golem in her pussy. The way she had her legs wrapped around his back, her clit was pushed up against the base of his cock, feeling everything shake and shiver. Jenny moans in pleasure as she  cums again, the sensation of their huge vibrating cocks too much for her, splattering the floor in her juices. The Iron Golems paid no mind to her orgasm, they thought it natural that she cum, instead quickening their pace to give her more pleasure as they slammed their meaty tools back inside her. With nothing else to do, Jenny just enjoys the ride, letting herself be pounded over and over again, much to the delight of the villagers. Through her blank haze, Jenny could just barely make out their hazy silhouettes around the room, jerking off no doubt. Just as Jenny was distracted, the first Iron golem dumped its large load into her pussy, filling her cervix and womb within moments. With nowhere else to go, the semen expanded outward, swelling Jenny’s stretchy stomach to the size of a beachball. Jenny thought that was the end, but he kept  cumming more, flooding her insides with gallons of creamy white cum until the pressure is too much and Jenny is pushed off his cock. Falling back, Jenny is impaled balls deep on the Iron cock inside her asshole,  her  face twisted in pleasure as his vibrating cock continues to fuck her while the other golem unloads the last of his load onto Jenny’s already cum covered boobs, dousing them in his own. Almost no time passes as the first golem collapses in a heap on the floor and the second golem in her ass stands up, his rock-hard cock lifting Jenny up with it. Now upright, Jenny just manages to take a breath before the Iron golem grabs her ankles, lifting and spreading her legs as he molests her butthole with his iron sword. Now on display, Jenny can clearly see the villagers gathering in a cone in front of her, all ogling her pussy and tits as they pleasure themselves endlessly. Jenny feels herself bob up and down on his hard cock, the deep penetration enough to drive someone mad, the tip of his cock kissing her butt’s inner sanctum. With each savage thrust, jets of cum sho o t out of Jenny’s pussy, the force from her asshole squeezing out cum little by little. Despite the point of entry, his cock was still distending her stomach to  creat e a sizable bulge, appearing and disappearing in time with his deep thrusts. The quivering walls of Jenny’s asshole told the Iron golem that she was on the edge of another orgasm, beginning to moan increasingly loudly as she got closer. Just as Jenny felt the edges of her orgasm begin, the Iron golem lifts her off his cock using his long metal arms, denying her orgasm. Jenny is left humping the air, begging for release as the golem sets her down on the floor. Jenny is too lost in pleasure to think about anything other than  cumming , hands and knees on the ground with her butt stuck outwards toward the Iron golem’s thick cock. All Jenny can manage is “Please, please…” as she exposes her asshole to the iron giant, her hands grabbing and spreading the plentiful meat on her behind. The iron golem steps over once more, having reduced Jenny to a fleshy  cocksleeve to cum into, he felt revitalized by Jenny’s lewd act of servitude and was roaring to go, but not  just  yet…

Jenny audibly moans in anguish as the Iron golem walks around her to the collapsed body of his friend, collecting the iron, reshaping it, assimilating it. As he absorbed the iron, his stature visibly grew, making the room seem small compared to his broad shoulders, but what Jenny noticed was the growth between his legs. With the additional iron, his cock had elongated at the price of his thickness, barely thinning while growing considerably longer. One look at it sent shivers down her spine, she needed it inside her. Despite not thinking straight, she knew his cock wouldn’t fit in her pussy, her asshole would make the perfect container for the copious amount of cum he’d shoot out. Resuming her kneeling position, Jenny once more arches her butt up, spreading her ass-cheeks to display her tight butthole. With no restraint left, the Iron golem struts over, his new and improved cock swaying from side to side like a pendulum. As his massive frame stalked closer, Jenny has but a moment to think about the consequences before his massive girth is slapped in between the mounds of her butt. She can feel the weight of his cock resting in the nook of her back, feeling more like a hot pillar of iron than a penis. He gives a few test strokes, using Jenny’s ample butt flesh to jerk himself to full erection, bits of hot oily cum dripping from the tip of his cock onto her Jenny’s back. Jenny held her breath in anticipation as the Iron golem poised his throbbing slab of iron at her puckered asshole, savoring the calm before the storm. The Iron golem rubbed the fat head of his cock against her butthole, lubricating it with his oily precum, if Jenny was going to take his entire length, she’d need some help. Jenny was practically drooling from the delicacy polishing her love hole, rubbing herself on his cock, hungry for cock. Now sufficiently lubricated, the large Iron golem takes a moment to appreciate the sight before him. Jenny’s bubble butt was on full display, her hands groping and kneading her own flesh, presenting her asshole that was practically begging to be fucked. Now at full mast, the Iron grabs handfuls of Jenny’s plentiful ass and slams his cock deep, feeling the tip of his cock hit something squishy inside Jenny that stopped him from fully penetrating her. Never a quitter, he continues pounding away at Jenny’s poor asshole with gusto, forcing his cock deeper with every thrust. Jenny’s sight practically goes white from the sudden intrusion, having no time to adjust before he began fucking her like an animal, she’d been caught off guard by how far his cock plunged, ramming deep and wrecking her rectum with his rectal ravaging. It was too bad that his entire cock didn’t fit, but judging from his continued banging, he wasn’t going to stop until it did. He’d been making steady progress, getting marginally deeper with every thrust, his heavy balls could just barely slam against her pussy if he pounded her particularly hard. With no end in sight, Jenny gradually relaxes her stomach muscles, just enough for the Iron golem to finally go balls deep in her asshole, stretching her out like a piece of chewed gum. With each stroke, Jenny could feel the impact of his cock head against her stomach, pushing outwards into a python like bulge snaking through her stomach. Jenny’s tongue hung out of her mouth as the Iron golem pounded away at her behind, her mind completely broken, literally getting the life pounded out of her. Finally, after an eternity of heaven, the Iron golem released its seed into Jenny’s waiting butthole, filling her colon and intestines as he continued to pump out gallon after gallon of cum into her asshole. Jenny could feel the cum flow begin to ebb, her stomach now bulging like a hot air balloon, held in by the plug that was his meaty cock. Now satisfied, the Iron golem pulls out, a fountain of cum following, taking one last look at his Jenny’s gaping asshole full of oily white cum before he collapses in heap of iron blocks. 

Opening her eyes slowly, Jenny groans and covers her eyes from the bright sun in the sky, standing and looking around. She’d been lain beside the water well, her leather armor neatly folded on the floor next to a note and bottle containing some kind of thick white fluid. She didn’t remember how she got back to the surface, she could only remember up to taking the mutated Iron golem’s entire cock before passing out from pleasure. Picking up the note, she read “Please come back soon miss Jenny, we will be waiting.” Smiling, Jenny was glad that she could come again if she wanted to, thoughts of getting gangbanged entering her mind. She could make an educated guess as to what the bottle of white creamy fluid was, probably leftovers from her night with them. She’d drink some if she was ever particularly hungry, but for now she would mosey on home, excited to see her pets again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	14. Pumpkin Patched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Halloween quickly approaching, Jenny goes out in search of some decorations, and gets her field plowed along the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This begins the Halloween Arc

The sound of crunching leaves could be heard as Jenny stepped through the forest, the orange and brown leaves littered the forest floor.  With the seasons changing, fall had crept up on Jenny, her days full of fun had made her lose track of time. October was one of Jenny’s favorite months, the beautiful leaves and quiet atmosphere were perfect for her morning strolls. Like any other chilly autumn day, the cool air blew through Jenny's short brown hair, inducing a shiver from her. Jenny hugs herself more tightly, trying to contain all her body heat inside the black coat she wore. She really liked her outfit for the day, the black coat and black booty shorts worked well with each other, and her knee-high socks that were striped black and orange made for the perfect transition to her orange boots. The booty shorts and knee-high socks left a sliver of her bare white skin exposed, slightly chilly, but well worth a lewd glimpse from those around her, not to mention the way it  accentuated her bubble butt. Jenny skipped along as she hummed the tune to spooky scary skeletons, the spirit of Halloween was already in the air she breathed, she’d already chosen her costume for this year! But that’s a surprise...

As she neared her home, the orange lights she’d hung painted the environment a light orange, illuminating her empty doorway. Jenny made a mental note to get more decorations as she entered her home, a blast of warm air heating her up. Hanging up her coat, Jenny basks in the heat, just hot enough that she didn’t have to take off her long-sleeved sweater. The gray sweater was a little tight on her, hugging her boobs, and the rough material perpetually rubbed against her perky nipples, but it was warm and not scratchy, so she loved it. Spreading out on her bed, Jenny regretted sending out her pets to play in the leaves, she could really use their company right now. Sadly, no plot line would make them come back soon, she would be alone for the day. With nothing else to do, Jenny opens up her inventory, pulling out the map she had made, a pumpkin would really add to her Halloween doorway. Eyeing the mountains, Jenny decides to be productive with her day, the Halloween spirit depended on her! 

Leaving her home, Jenny opts not to take her thick coat, it would only weigh her down in the mountainous terrain ahead. Plus, it was now midday, the bright sun lit up her surroundings, streams of light permeating the autumn trees. The mountains were a short walk away, the huge monuments of the earth penetrating the horizon. The walk there had been fast, but finding a pumpkin patch proved harder, none could be seen for miles despite their bright orange color that would stand out against the lush green grass. As the sun got lower in the sky, less and less light reached the mountains, Jenny would have to come back another day. But she’d traveled farther than she thought, the sun setting as she walked at a brisk pace towards home, the darkness had swallowed everything, including her map. The moon covered in a blanket of clouds, Jenny could just barely make out her surroundings, the map shrouded in shadow. Stepping carefully through the darkness, the plot thickens as Jenny trips over a large rock, falling into the grass. Lost and alone, Jenny feels like life is kicking her while she’s down, standing up and kicking at the rock. Jenny is surprised when the rock actually gives beneath her foot, caving into itself, coating her boot in a squishy feeling. As the clouds uncovered the moon, Jenny realized to her horror that she’d smashed open a pumpkin! 

Scouring the ground around her, Jenny frantically looks for another pumpkin, her heart pounding. She breathes a sigh of relief as she lays eyes on a bigger pumpkin. She takes in a raspy breath as the large pumpkin begins rising from the floor, a bed of green vines supporting it. Her heart leaps into her throat as the vines begin wrapping around each other, connecting to form the shape of a person with the pumpkin as its head. Staring at its pumpkin head, Jenny feels something is missing, then it turns around to reveal hollow eyeholes and mouth, like a carved pumpkin. Its eyes lit up a fiery orange, its spotlight like eyes fixating on Jenny. Jenny is a deer caught in headlights, her body freezing up as the pumpkin screeches through jagged pumpkin teeth. “Who dares trespass on my land!?” His loud voice echoing in the mountains as he stalks closer to Jenny. Jenny for one is terrified, her shaky legs collapsing beneath her as she profusely apologizes to the pumpkin man. “I-I I’m so sorry, I love pumpkins, I didn’t mean for-” She is interrupted by the pumpkin man’s sharp screech, now looking up into his penetrating orange eyes as her entire body shakes in fear. “Sorry?” “You’re sorry?!” “If you’re really sorry, help me plant more!” He screams down at Jenny’s kneeling form. “Of course! But... How do I...” Jenny trails off as she notices the throbbing girth in front of her, the vine cock dark green with an orangish shuttle head. Without a word, Jenny wraps her hands around the pumpkin’s thick base, giving it a few test strokes as her fear turns into excitement. Now calm, Jenny takes time to inspect his cock, the first thing she notices is the peach fuzz encircling his cock, the prickling feeling spreading through her hands like numb tingling. The next thing she notices is almost comical, he had a pair of mini pumpkins as balls, the pair of testicles orange and hard. She could clearly see the pumpkins’ stems branching from the base of his cock, they were surely the source of his seed. Sticking out her tongue, Jenny playfully licks at the  precum leaking from his tip, surprised by the sweet and spicy taste. It tasted familiar, yet foreign, like a spice for pumpkins... Either way, she liked the flavor so she kept lapping at the creamy stuff. She could feel the fuzz rub against her soft tongue, feeling tingly to the touch, but kept at it, cleaning every nook and cranny of his hard vine cock. Licking her way down the underside of his dick, Jenny latches her mouth onto his plump pumpkin balls, sucking at them like a baby sucks a pacifier. His balls were unexpectedly soft, rolling easily around her warm mouth. She knew he was close, his cock throbbing harder against her face with each passing second, her hands worked his shaft faster, pumping and milking him for the  cumshot that she wanted. “I prefer meat, but I’ll eat your big vegetable,” Jenny says as she swallows his entire girth, his tip spilling  precum against the back of her throat. Jenny keeps his cock lodged in her throat, breathing through her nose as she twists her tongue around his long girth. Not long after, the pumpkin man unloads his seed down her throat, filling Jenny’s stomach full of creamy pumpkin goop. Jenny releases his cock with a deep breath, gasping for air, and takes a moment to savor the cum in her mouth. It was very thick and had small hard bits floating around inside it, like the stuff you’d remove while carving a pumpkin. With a start, Jenny realized that they were seeds! His seeds! He’d actually planted his seed inside her, just like he’d said, but he wasn’t done yet. 

“The seeds are now planted, time for the fertilizer!” He states, laying Jenny onto her back with her legs spread eagle. He makes short work of her booty shorts, ripping them off in one swift motion, not that they covered much anyways. With heat in his glowing eyes, he lines up his thick stem to Jenny’s love hole and shoves himself in balls deep. The sensation is like no other, the fuzz cleaning and rubbing every inch of Jenny’s insides, preparing it to be stained by his cum. With his rapid thrusts, Jenny can feel the seeds in her stomach churning around, getting more aroused at the thought of being impregnated by this mysterious pumpkin man. His hands firmly grip her ankles, using them as handles as he plows her wet field for the coming harvest. As he relentlessly fucks Jenny, her face contorts in pleasure, each thrust sending her to new heights, able to do nothing but orgasm as he rails her endlessly. Grabbing her thighs, he slams himself as deep as he can, his tip penetrating Jenny’s womb as he  cums . Copious amounts of his dark green seed fertilizing Jenny’s womb, staining it in fertilizer for the seeds he’d planted earlier. He shoots out ropes of cum into her, thick gobs of seedy nutrients flowing into her pussy, not pulling out to make sure his seeds got enough fertilizer. 

Now tired, Jenny breathes deeply as conscious thought comes back to her, immediately realizing how full of his cum she was, but something nagged at the back of her mind... Weakly waving one arm, Jenny grabs his attention before speaking. “How’re the seeds in my stomach going to get nutrients? You put the fertilizer in my womb, not my butt.” Jenny’s body quivers in pleasure as she realizes what she’s just suggested, her assailant cracking a crooked smile. “Really now? Then I’d better fill you up again! He says as he flips her over, Jenny now on her hands and knees. Jenny can do nothing but wait in anticipation as he lines up his  girthy tool to her butthole, his hands groping her plump butt. Mustering the last of her strength, Jenny whispers out “What are you waiting for? Fertilize me!” Agreeing with her for once, the pumpkin man roots himself into the ground using the vines on his legs, drawing nutrients from the soil as he begins pounding Jenny’s butthole. With each thrust, his cock lengthens, his balls now heavy and solid with seeds, caressing Jenny’s inner depths. His enlarged cock bulges Jenny’s stomach from his deep thrusts, railing her  doggystyle , his heavy balls slapping against her already filled pussy. Each thrust impales Jenny deeper, swinging her ample breasts back and forth under her sweater, the material rubbing incessantly at her nipples. The ground around the pumpkin man visibly dries as he sucks up nutrients and moisture from the soil, using it to manifest an abundance of creamy fertilizer for Jenny. With a loud roar, the pumpkin man unloads another batch of hot cum fertilizer, this time pumping in enough to reach her stomach, bloating her already swollen stomach. Jenny writhes in ecstasy, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, barely forming coherent thoughts as she’s pumped full of cum.  With each rope of cum shot out, the pumpkin man’s balls visibly deflate, pouring in the last of his essence. Finally, with the last of his sperm ejected, he sinks into the ground, leaving nothing but his round pumpkin head sitting on the ground. Jenny is still laying on the soft ground, her butt in the air as she pushes out streams of cum, seeds dripping from her pussy and ass. Jenny can feel something reacting inside her, the seeds quickly absorbing nutrients and growing larger, but not large enough to get stuck. Jenny pushes hard, the mini pumpkins inside her like rough anal beads, popping out with lewd noises. The last one is particularly large, almost as thick as an anal plug, causing Jenny to black out from pleasure when it pops free. 

Jenny is awoken sometime later by the sound of loud barking, snuggling herself deeper into the soft covers on her bed. Wait, bed? Jenny sits up, surprised by her surroundings. It was now dark out, she was on her bed, in her house, and not full of cum. Jenny wondered, had it all been a dream? She must’ve fallen asleep when she laid down earlier. Hearing the barking again, Jenny stands up to get the door, throwing off her covers. She shivers a little as the air brushes against her bare pussy, the air inside was chillier than she remembered, she must’ve taken off her pants at some point while dreaming. Opening the door, Jenny sees her pets in the distance, walking slowly toward the house. Jenny gets chills in the cold autumn air, her nipples hardening, and only cracks open the door. Waiting for her pets, Jenny glances around her cracked open doorway, her blood running cold as she sees it. Outside her door is a large carved pumpkin, her booty shorts hanging from the large stem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	15. Bone Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny falls into some trouble, and has a bone to pick with her assailants. (Megalovania intensifies) 

No amount of preparation could have prepared Jenny for the precarious situation she was in. In her search for more Halloween decorations, she’d fallen into a small cave of sorts, not deep enough to hurt her, but enough that she couldn’t climb out easily. Her pickaxe was left at home, her forgetfulness propelling her into new situations, but she’d remembered her torches. Thankfully, the cave seemed to slope upwards, hopefully towards an opening at the surface. For now, Jenny says goodbye to the  sunlight and  cautiously ventures deeper into the cave, her torches the only source of light for miles. Within minutes, the cave became shrouded in pitch black, her torch sending shadows to dance across the walls to tease at the edges of Jenny’s vision. Moans and groans echo around the cavern, traveling through the long halls of the cave, sending fear through Jenny’s bloodstream. She loved mobs, but if they found her down here, she would spend the rest of her days sucking and fucking monster cock. The thought of being the monsters personal cum dump excited Jenny, but she would miss her home, if she could still form coherent thoughts that is, their large cocks would keep her satisfied... Anyway, Jenny shakes those thoughts from her mind, the spirit of Halloween burned brightly in the young woman, she had costumes to try on, mobs to fuck, and most importantly, a life of her own to live! Reassuring herself that there would be an opening or at least some dirt near the surface for her to dig through, Jenny presses on, her newfound motivation giving her power. 

She had underestimated how far she’d fallen, the cave seemed to stretch upwards for miles, the steep incline relentless and unforgiving, but she had hope, the incline meant a definite opportunity for her freedom. Finally, after about thirty minutes of climbing, she could see some light near the top of the cavern, right where the incline flattened out to a corner. Jenny sprints up the hill like a mountain goat in search of salt, thoughts of freedom from this never-ending cave shooting adrenaline through her entire body. Her legs and lungs burning from the steep incline, Jenny rounds to corner to find a small opening to the outside world, the sunlight streaming in and illuminating the cavern. However, next to the exit is another passageway that runs to a small room of sorts, piquing Jenny’s interest. Since she knew there was an exit, exploring a little bit couldn’t hurt. Tiptoeing towards the room, Jenny can hear the cracking and grinding of bones, a telltale sign of skeletons. Peaking around the corner into the room, her suspicions are confirmed by the sight of two skeletons standing in a small dungeon, guarding a chest of goodies and the skeleton  spawner . They were standing in the middle of the room, away from the chest, so if she was careful, Jenny could sneak past them to steal the treasure. Like a cat, Jenny slinks along the wall of the dungeon, careful not to disturb the two skeletons, but just as she nears the chest, disaster hits. The chest must’ve never been opened because rust had clogged the hinges, squeaking as she forcibly opens it. Jenny realizes her mistake as the two skeletons’ heads swivel towards the sound, their hollow eye sockets fixating on Jenny. With a leap and bound, they were eager to get Jenny unwound, quickly cornering her. 

They grab at her flesh, ripping away the leather armor she wore with their sharp bony hands, exposing Jenny’s lack of undergarments. They grab at her ample breasts, kneading and pulling the flesh, tweaking her nipples between their thin bony fingers. Despite their lack of soft flesh, they were quite skilled at pleasuring a lady, flicking and nibbling at all the right places to arouse Jenny. An involuntary moan escapes her mouth as the two skeletons latch their mouths on her nipples, using their hands to cup her boobs and fondle her butt. Four hands roam across her curvaceous body, poking and prodding anywhere skin is exposed, satisfying their earthly desires. Jenny now moans loudly, her inhibitions gone with the wind, her hands holding the two skeletons’ heads to her nipples. Without warning, a skeletal finger enters her pussy, a welcome intruder in her body, then another one follows it, fingering Jenny with careful precision. Their thin fingers had sharp points that could easily shred her open, but Jenny was caught up in pleasure, on the edge of release. The last straw was the second skeleton sticking three fingers into her puckered asshole, sending her over the edge to orgasm, shaking as she  cums hard onto their solid bone hands. Once she’s stopped shivering, the fair maiden looks around for something to use, if she didn’t find something to satisfy their cravings for flesh, she would stay here as their toy until she died! With her eagle eyes, she spots her reward, a rigid bone that had slid out of their nether regions, a soft bone in their skeleton of hard ones. The two skeletons seem to freeze as Jenny’s hands grab their osseous shafts, the warmth of her hands melting their cold hearts, if they had one that is. “I’ve got a bone to pick with you two,” Jenny says as she slowly strokes their cocks, the hard bones gigantic in her small soft hands. She lays them down on the dungeon floor, side by side, and kneels between them, her hands working their long shafts. Now that she was in control, Jenny took her time with the two skeletons, talking dirty as her hands milked their cocks. “ Mmm , with your thick bones, I’m sure you can give me a lot of vitamin C.” “But first, you have to give me the vitamin D.” Their cocks visibly throb from her suggestion, holding back from  cumming into her hand, but just barely. Jenny stands up, pulling the skeletons up with her, and leads them to the  spawner in the center of the room, she wanted the baby skeletons to learn how to please a woman. Laying back on the spawn block, Jenny motions for one of the skeletons to stand in front of her, the other steadying himself between her open legs. 

Grabbing the Skelton by his femur, Jenny leans her head back and begins slobbering onto his cock, like corn on the cob, her fat  cocksucking lips wrapping around his entire girth. The sensation of devouring his bony cock reminded her of eating the meat off leftover porkchop, her lips and tongue exploring every inch of his hard cock. Feeling something was amidst, she removes his cock from her mouth like a lollipop, leaning her head up and looking across her stomach at the bonehead between her legs. He was standing with his cock at her pussy entrance, but wouldn’t put it in, just teasing her outer lips. “Come on, throw me a bone!” Jenny says jokingly, pleasantly surprised when he actually leans in and begins pounding her pussy. Boy was he pounding! His hard and deep thrusts were rattling his ribcage, playing a song that she was getting reamed to the beat of. Leaning her head back, she resumed slathering the other skeleton’s bone cock, eventually resulting in her throat being fucked mercilessly. With her head laid back, the skeleton’s cock could reach deep into her throat, creating an airtight sleeve for him to fuck. The two skeletons were  spitroasting her, molesting both her mouth and pussy like she was nothing but their  cumslut , the pleasure of it all made Jenny understand why dogs love bones so much. With a hard throb and a jerk, the cock in her mouth shot out its first rope of cum, adding it directly to Jenny’s bottomless stomach. His next shot painted the back of her throat a pasty white, the thick cream giving Jenny her daily dose of vitamin C. Spent, he  despawns and returns to the  spawner , his sole purpose fulfilled, leaving the last skeleton to piledrive Jenny alone. He was close, Jenny could tell from the rapid throbbing of his bone cock, so with her mouth unclogged, she eggs him on. Smiling lewdly, Jenny says “You’ve heard of knock ‘ em dead, but can you knock me up?” With the last of his strength, he slams his entire girth deep into Jenny’s love hole, giving her the fertilization that she wants, filling her pussy with his copious cum. His bony hands hold Jenny to the base of his balls, determined to unload every last drop inside her, the cum flowing into her like a firehose. Jenny’s stomach stretches out to accommodate the load, her abdomen bloating as more cum rushes into her womb and cervix, finally stopping once he’s completely empty. Jenny is a mindless doll at this point, drunk on pleasure, her thoughts jumbled and incoherent. The skeleton, on the other hand, feels revitalized, like he was alive again, all thanks to this fleshy human female, and he knew exactly how to thank her. 

Jenny is only vaguely aware of what's happening as the skeleton picks her up onto his shoulder, her stomach on his clavicle, bringing her to the chest that she had tried so hard to open. With a loud creak, the skeleton opens it wide, pulling out what he’s looking for. All their cocks had been cast from the bones of defeated brethren, heated to a liquid state and mixed with silicon to give it some flexibility. They couldn’t take their original cocks with them since it was muscle and muscle decayed with time, so by casting a fake cock, they could easily stay hard and go for hours if they felt like it. The problem arose when some of the skeleton family decided that a human cock wasn’t enough for them and began casting beastly renditions, varying in shape and size, but this was quickly stopped due to the cost of such an expenditure. Not to mention, the beast cocks actually damaged some of their specimens and had to be retired, but this fleshy female might be able to take it. Setting Jenny down on the chest top, he leisurely removes his cock from its pelvic socket, glancing at Jenny’s ample form as she leaks cum from her pussy. Jenny comes back to her senses just in time for her to be hoisted up by her legs, the sudden change in elevation causing her to grab onto the skeleton’s cranium. Looking down, she could just make out his new skeletal horse cock, erect and rubbing at her asshole. With no warning, he releases his hold on her thighs, dropping her onto his horse cock, the entire length penetrating her butthole in seconds, inciting a loud moan from Jenny, her face twisting into a mask of ecstasy as her legs wrap around his back. Glad to hear her moan in pleasure, the skeleton begins pounding into Jenny from below, bouncing Jenny up and down as he slams his entire girthy horse dick deep into her asshole. With each insertion, her heavy boobs bounce in his face, if he wasn’t dead already, he would’ve suffocated from her titty meat. Grabbing one of her tits in his mouth, he begins nibbling at the nipple, the sensitive chest raisin a delicious snack for his hungry self. He pinches her nipple between two teeth, ecstatic when breast milk begins flowing out, pounding into her pussy harder. Doing the same with her other nipple, Jenny is now leaking milk from her  teats as she gets fucked by his massive horse  dong . With both hands grabbing her ample butt flesh, he pounds her harder, each slam causing more milk to squirt from her breasts, if he had a tongue, he would be lapping at her tits like a newborn baby. Waves of pleasure echo from Jenny’s tight asshole, each insertion going balls deep inside her, her butt jiggling like  jello on a train. With one last stroke, he forced his entire girth into Jenny,  cumming buckets of horse spunk into her ass, the cum pooling inside her body like a mini-reservoir. Rope after rope of white cream pours into Jenny, her legs too weak to do anything but clench tighter, holding him inside her. Finally satisfied, the skeleton crumples into a pile of bones, a translucent spirit flowing out and back into the  spawner . Even in her sex drunken state, Jenny knew this wouldn't be the last time she sees him, he would be back for more. Crawling over to the  spawner , Jenny puts a torch on it, ensuring no more would spawn, and once she’s regained feeling in her legs, she collects some of the bones in her inventory, planning on using them for her Halloween decorations. 

Arriving home, Jenny is glad for once to see that her pets aren't home, hanging some long bones from the doorframe, out of Alpha’s reach. Taking a step back, Jenny appreciates her work for a second before running in and hiding the massive skeletal horse  dong under her bed mattress, she would need it for  what's to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	16. Halloween Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally Halloween! With her house decorated, Jenny dresses up and has some spooky fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the Halloween Arc.

Jenny thinks back to how she’d spent the holiday, i t was late on Halloween night, the chilly wind blowing through the deserted forest, a storm of unprecedented scale had snuck up on Jenny, trapping her inside the house. She had been forced to take down all her decorations, the ferocious wind threating to disperse it across the forest. First were the bones, their rattling made a huge racket, then came the silk webbing she’d gotten from a spider, and finally the huge pumpkin she’d picked up. Because of the huge storm, her animals were crowded into the house, even Neigh Neigh’s huge form was cramped into the corner. Alpha and Slimy were enjoying themselves by the window, watching the raindrops race down the pane. 

Jenny was a bit sad that she couldn’t go trick or treating like she’d wanted, but having everyone together like this was refreshing, collecting all the decorations was a tedious task that filled her day. But now, with nothing left to do but stay inside, she could have some fun. Opening the closet, her pets’ ears perk up; staring intently at their curvaceous master, the sound of the closet doors meant that she would be stripping. Sifting through the numerous outfits she has, Jenny stops at one particular outfit, the flashy orange catching her wandering eye. Pulling out the black and orange costume, Jenny admires the glorified black bikini with frills, the orange striped stockings matched it perfectly. Stepping out of her normal attire, she steals a sideways glance at her pets, their eyes were now trained on her nude body as their cocks slowly unsheathed. She slides on the skin-tight stockings, its translucent material leaving nothing to the imagination, and jiggles a bit as she pulls up the tight bikini bottoms that could be easily pulled aside. Reaching behind her back, she aptly ties her black bikini top, the silky material barely covering her ample mounds of flesh. Finishing it off, Jenny dons a black pointed hat with wide rims, thereby completing her slutty witch costume, not that she’d be wearing it for long. 

Turning to her pets, Jenny can see the obvious excitement in their eyes, the blood in their body all rushing towards one specific area. Their hearts race as Jenny scans the room, her hooded eyes doing nothing to hide the naughty intent behind them, surprising them when she turns back to the wardrobe. Jenny had prepared a special treat that would keep them occupied all night, opening up the drawer to pull out the numerous potions she’d concocted. Hanging them onto her potion belt, Jenny grabs the one labeled “Bimbo” and drinks it in one long gulp, immediately feeling heat sprout from her throat and spread to her limbs. The heat intensified around her boobs and butt, enlarging them by the second, stretching what little fabric she wore. Hours of work had been put into this potion, adding  redstone after  redstone to lengthen the duration, and now was the time to savor it. Jiggling over to her stallion lover, Jenny swiftly slides under his massive frame, grabbing his hardened meat pole with her soft hands. Neigh  Neigh huffs in ap p roval as Jenny milks his cock with long slow strokes, inciting a slow drip of precum that she immediately slurps up. Jenny momentarily sucks the tip, her mouth barely wrapping around the large flat head, then shoves his entire cock into her throat, his thick breeding tool filling every edge of her mouth. Neigh  Neigh shuffles around anxiously as he resists thrusting the entirety of his cock into Jenny’s throat, her wet throat was tight around him, the fleshy feeling of her tongue rubbing his underside was maddening. Aligning her head and neck, Jenny leans forward onto her hands, and swallows a few times, rippling pleasure bombarding Neigh Neigh’s pleasure center. His will  broken , Neigh  Neigh desperately thrusts into Jenny’s wet throat, each thrust bouncing Jenny’s massive breasts, and jiggling her ample bottom. Jenny moans in pleasure, the vibrations echoing into his cock meat, ecstasy pushing him over the edge. With a loud neigh, he unloads his sperm into Jenny, the copious amount of cum flooding her mouth and throat with thick white dessert. Not a quitter, Jenny desperately swallows with vigor, her throat clenching and unclenching as gallon after gallon poured into her stomach. With a wet pop, Neigh Neigh’s cock comes free, splashing cock cream onto her tits and face, cheeks puffed with his serving of steaming hot cum. 

Huffing loudly, Neigh  Neigh gives a jerk, his cock already at full mast again, but Jenny gives his balls a pat and walks off, content on letting his balls refuel for the next round. Alpha and Slimy hadn’t waited for her to start, the deviant slime girl was already getting pounded from behind by Alpha’s knotty cock, mimicking Jenny’s moans. The lewd sight of her daughter getting pounded by her wolf lover reinvigorated Jenny, inciting her to kneel in front of Slimy, spreading her legs wide to give better access. Taking the hint, Slimy latches her mouth onto Jenny’s pink shaved pussy, her slime tongue delving deep into her nether regions, cleaning to prep for what was to come. Her deep cleaning is too much for Jenny, pushing her to orgasm, squirting sweet nectar that’s immedi ate ly absorbed by  Slimy’s skilled tongue. Just after, Alpha  cums too, the cum from his cock pooling inside  Slimy’s body as a white bubble of fertile swimmers. Unlatching her mouth from Jenny’s pussy, Slimy lets her ovipositor slide out of from her pussy, the gooey green tendril wiggling like grass in a light summer breeze. As Alpha slinks off to join Neigh  Neigh in waiting patiently, Slimy pins Jenny’s arms above her head using one hand, the other lining up her pseudo cock to Jenny’s puckered love hole. Jenny loved the feeling of being dominated, helpless as her own daughter got ready to fuck her senseless like a whore, just how she liked it. Slimy slid into her easily, the slime an effective lubricant, and pushed until she could feel the tip of her cock poking at Jenny’s cervix. “You want it?” Jenny was surprised by  Slimy’s voice, the resemblance to hers was uncanny, scary even, and Jenny didn’t know that she could speak, but this would only add to the fun. Smiling at her daughter, Jenny quips “What do you think?” Jenny almost chuckles as a  Slimy’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, she still didn’t understand fully,  b ut would learn speech with time. Before Jenny can quip again, she’s interrupted by Slimy slamming her ovipositor into her c er vix, the tip penetrating into her uterus and bottoming out at her uter ine wall. Jenny’s mouth opens in a lewd moan,  Slimy’s long tongue promptly sliding in to fuck her throat as she pounded Jenny’s pussy. With each thrust,  Slimy’s ovipositor blows past  Jenny’ s cervix, making sweet love to her inner sanctum, relentlessly plowing Jenny’s field. Higher up,  Slimy’s breasts have latched onto Jenny’s sens i tive nipples, her lactating tits being milked for nutrients. As Jenny begins to climax, Slimy slams her gooey package as deep as it would go, pumping in goo eggs mixed with Alpha’s cum, the light green blobs deforming  Slimy’s ovipositor as they slid through into Jenny’s awaiting uterus. Jenny’s stomach swells to accommodate the eggs, bloating and bulging as the last of them are deposited within her. Impregnated again, Jenny’s mind is filled with thoughts of being  a  mom to dozens of horny slimes, their tentacles all ravaging her at the same time. Slimy pulls out after the last egg is out, freeing Jenny’s hands to rub at her pregnant stomach, perking up, Slimy speaks through slimy tongue as she joins the rest of Jenny’s pets “Eggs no grow.” Slightly disappointed, Jenny makes a mental note to teach Slimy how to speak properly, it would really spice up the bedroom. 

Jenny struggles to her feet, the mass of eggs and cum in her body made it hard to walk properly, reducing her to waddle style of moving around. With her bloated stomach, large boobs, and hefty butt, Jenny really looked pregnant now, much to the satisfaction of her beastly lovers. If someone had looked into the room, they would’ve thought that this was some weird rendition of the Maury Show with animals as the father, all they really needed was Maury Povich to make it official. To Jenny, this was a lewd parody of The Bachelorette where she would get fucked by every contestant. Jenny contemplates how lucky she is, her three pets were poised and ready to satisfy her every need, it didn’t matter that they would also be experiencing pleasure. Smiling to herself, Jenny does a  once - over of her pets, their cocks were all at attention, the tips moist with precum, she was the luckiest girl in the world. 

Strolling over to Alpha, Jenny gives him a pat on the head, stroking the spot behind his ears until she could see his tail wagging. Laying him onto his back, Jenny kneels and gives his cock a few tentative strokes, Alpha’s dick surging to life with the stimulation. Once at full mast, Jenny wraps his thick package in her ample breast meat using her hands to keep them in place, their enlarged size all but swallowed his cock, but that was for now. Slipping one hand to her waist, she feels around for a round bottle of purple fluid that didn’t have a label, gripping it tightly as her hands touch the round base. Pulling it off her belt, she pops off the cap with one finger, dripping a healthy amount onto Alpha’s cock between her tits. To her satisfaction, the sizable wolf package grows longer and thicker, the pointed tip poking through her cleavage and slapping against her cheek, leaving a gob of sticky precum where it touched. Now that he was ready, Jenny began jerking her boobs along his meat shaft, the soft flesh wrapping beautifully around his magnificent package. With each bob, more and more precum leaked out from his cock tip, the lewd fluid serving as lubricant to make her pump faster and harder, using her tits as a  cocksleeve to cum into. Alpha couldn’t stop her even if he wanted to, which he didn’t, the feeling of Jenny’s love pillows wrapped around his beastly cock and the way she bit her lower lip like she was concentrating on a hard test really kept him going, the cum in his balls boiling and yearning for release. With a low growl, Alpha unloads his seed, the hot cum splashing all over her tits and face, feeling himself harden again from the lewd display. Jenny gladly complies, renewing her steady rhythm of fucking his cock with her breasts, but this time lapping at his precum leaking tip whenever it popped through her cleavage. Neigh  Neigh huffed in anger, he had waited long enough, trotting over impatiently and looming over Jenny’s hunched form. Stepping over Jenny, who is distracted as she swallows Alpha’s doggy dong, Neigh  Neigh slaps his horse meat in between Jenny’s supple ass cheeks, inciting a surprised yelp from her. Neigh  Neigh happily took long deep strokes in between her  buttcheeks , using her fleshy ass to jerk himself to full erection and dripping bits of precum onto her arched back. Leaning forward to give deeper access, Jenny removes her love pillows and swallows Alpha’s cock whole, the pointy tip scratching at  the  back of her throat, moaning as she feels Neigh Neigh’s thick pole rub against her puckered butthole. Neigh  Neigh ferociously plunges his horse cock deep into Jenny, stretching out her tight asshole with his hung farming tool, in the process pushing her toward Alpha and his cock deeper into her throat. All Jenny can do is moan in ecstasy as she gets plowed from both ends, getting spit roasted by the pets that were supposed to be taking care of her, instead being used to satisfy their carnal cravings. No words are exchanged between Alpha and Neigh  Neigh as they both share the fleshy  fucktoy named Jenny, her asshole and throat belonged to them, and they knew she would stop satisfying them, she was just too in love with thick juicy cocks and the gooey cum that their heavy balls would give her. With one last thrust and swallow, Alpha and Neigh  Neigh simultaneously cum into Jenny, pouring their hefty load deep into her stomach to sate her voracious appetite. The bimbo potion she’d drunk earlier had started taking effect on Jenny’s mind too, the little human female was now nothing more than a cum slut yearning for more sperm to fill her to the brim, she was but a whore bloated with their inhuman cum.

Tired and panting from exertion, Alpha slinks off to get cleaned off by Slimy, who happily cleanses his cock too, much to his dismay. Jenny is still kneeled down under Neigh Neigh, who hasn’t pulled out his beast of a cock, still creating a visible bulge in her swollen stomach. Jenny doesn’t understand why until she feels him begin to harden inside her, his revitalized phallus once again ready for action. With one swift motion, he pulls out of her ass and penetrates her already full pussy, stirring the numerous green goo eggs in their broth of cum using his horse cock, like an improved version of green eggs and ham. Jenny revels in the feeling of the gooey eggs and copious amount of cum churning around inside her uterus, Neigh Neigh’s magnificent cock piercing her cervix to reach her warm uterine bowels. Neighing incessantly, he can feel the sperm boiling in his balls, begging for release into his curvaceous mistress’s pussy, but he had to hold back, he needed to relish this feeling for as long as he could. Continuing to pound her pussy with savage thrusts, Neigh Neigh distracts himself by counting the numerous times he’d made love to Jenny, the succulent slut had taken it almost everywhere; by the portal, by the lake, in the stable, in the woods, and now in the bedroom. Thoughts of Jenny cloud his vision as he begins thrusting deeper and harder, the wild strokes push aside the eggs inside her, making way for the large load he was about to unleash. Slamming his cock as deep as it’d go, his heavy balls slap against Jenny’s clit as he unloads hot horse cum into her pussy, the creamy white fluid plastering itself onto her inner walls, and adding to the multitude of beastly swimmers trying desperately to fertilize Jenny’s eggs. Gallon upon gallon of cum is pumped into Jenny’s already bloated tummy, swelling it larger than what she thought possible, but the cum just kept coming. Jenny was a cum slut through and through, the tons of man milk pouring into her only added to the pleasure she felt and made her moan louder, thinking solely of what she could do to make him cum more. Jenny is collapsed kneeling on the ground as Neigh Neigh finally pulls out, his hot pussy and butt plug popping free and releasing a fountain of cum from her nether regions, a white stream that brought with it dozens of gooey eggs that plopped out onto the wooden floor. Jenny would have to do some thorough cleaning later when she was thinking coherently, but for now, she simply orgasmed again from the sheer pleasure of releasing so much cum, her legs shaking and barely holding her ass in the air. 

As the river of eggs and cum finally ebbs to a trickle, the wooden door to her home whips open, the harsh storm wind howling as it blows into the room. All warmth leaves the foursome as a strong wind sweeps into the room, throwing the spider webs, pumpkins, and horse bone into a pile at the center of the room. Jenny, ripped from her paradise of pleasure by the wind, runs over to the door and struggles to close it against the chilling wind. With heavy resistance, Jenny pulls the door closed, her cum drenched witch costume whipping around in the wind before it comes to a sudden stop. Chills run down their spines, or lack of spine in Slimy’s case, as the pile of Halloween decorations is lifted from the ground by an unseen force, gradually taking the form of a man. The head was an orange pumpkin, the body was a series of bones connected at the joints by spider webbing, and in the place of his cock was the bone horse cock that she’d hidden beneath her bedframe. Raising his hands towards Jenny, he shoots webs from his entire body like an off-brand Spiderman, the sticky material quickly pinning her against the wall, unable to move. He silently stalks over to Jenny’s cocooned form, effortlessly stringing her to the ceiling like a sexy Halloween decoration. A thin web holds Jenny to the ceiling by her hands, her legs dangling midair, a decoration for the horny, a very fuckable decoration. Her pets can do nothing but watch on in horror and arousal as this mystery man spreads Jenny’s thick thighs and raises her up in the air, perching his bony horse cock at her pussy entrance. As her pets cower in fear, Jenny moans in pleasure, the thought of being impregnated by this stranger while her hands were bound reminded her of some home invasion porn she’d read about, which seemed ridiculous at the time but now that she was experiencing it, she could understand why many people liked it. Jenny hung suspended in the air, her ample ass being held up by some unseen force over the base of his large cock, the possibility of being impaled like a dream. Egging him on, Jenny spits out “Come on you motherfucker, impregnate me with your creamy seed!” Jenny can almost see a smile appear on his pumpkin face as he slams her down onto his horse cock, the sheer size of him inducing a loud moan from her open mouth. In deep, Jenny can feel the head of his cock putting pressure on her cervix, the flat tip of his horse cock not able to penetrate her fully. With a tug, he goes in balls deep, forcing himself into her uterus, the place that he would be depositing his load of cum. The stranger repeatedly rams his cock up into Jenny, the force of his thrusts bouncing her up and down on the thin webbing that tied her to the ceiling, like a person at the end of bungee jumping. He repeats the swift motion of slamming deep into her pussy, each slam distending her stomach to form a large bulge, the monotonous movement only a means to an end. An end that involved Jenny full of his cum. With one final plunge, he crams in the length of his shaft, his balls slapping her asshole, and unloads his seed deep into her uterus. Jenny can feel that it’s a mix of the decorations she’s collected, the sticky texture of the spider she fucked combined with seeds from the pumpkin created a pleasure-inducing mixture of cum that flooded into Jenny’s pussy, the sheer amount bulging her stomach back to its bloated size, almost matching the previous loads she had inside her. Done with his fucktoy, the pumpkin man pulls out and turns to her pets, their throbbing erect cocks quickly shrinking under his penetrating orange gaze. They can’t help but remember the times they’d wronged him: Alpha chewing on the bones, Neigh Neigh getting caught in the webs, and Slimy trying to digest the pumpkin, they’d all done something wrong. He turns and points to Jenny with an outstretched arm while maintaining eye contact with the pets, his serious expression telling them all they needed to know, if they wronged him again, he would be back. 

In a puff of smoke, he vanishes, the decorations taken with him, leaving the pets to rush to  their cum dripping mistress, whinnying and whimpering in worry. Jenny cracks open one eye to look at her distressed pets, opening her mouth to say “I hope he comes back next Halloween.” calming their worries. Jenny easily breaks free of the webbing on her hands, her fuckable body had hidden strength inside it, and walks outside. The storm had  disappeared with the stranger, leaving behind the sunrise that indicated the start of a new day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	17. Slimy Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny teaches Slimy the art of discourse, and Slimy discovers something new. 

Jenny inspected her slim figure in the mirror, her slender waistline was masterfully contrasted by her full butt and ample breasts that practically spilled out of the small pink apron that she wore. The thin pink apron only had enough material to cover her front side, displaying an obscene amount of  sideboob that showed the beginnings of her areola if she moved around too much. She didn’t mind since she would be nude later anyway, her plans for the day would get her a little messy. Slimy had matured at an incredible rate, just watching Jenny do her daily routines of gathering resources and have fun was enough for Slimy to understand how to do it. With how frequently Jenny messed around with her pets, Slimy had also acquired her taste for cum, engaging with her pets when Jenny was off hunting for resources. So, it wasn’t that unexpected when Slimy began speaking in human tongue, albeit unnerving, her voice had the same ring as Jenny’s, but with a bit of a slur from her slime tongue. If Jenny said yes, Slimy would repeat a gurgled yes, like a 5-month-old baby mimicking her parent. No matter what Jenny said or did, Slimy would be there, repeating her every word like it was the holy bible. At first, Jenny had thought of it as nothing but Slimy getting better at speaking, but realized the potential when she had moaned like Jenny too. On one particular day, Jenny had ushered Alpha and Neigh  Neigh out of the house to play by the lake, telling them that she and Slimy needed some alone time. 

First, Jenny had sat her daughter down on the bed, plopping herself down next to her, close enough to feel the warmth that Slimy exuded. Putting a soft hand on  Slimy’s thigh, Jenny slowly enunciated the word “M-O-M.” to Slimy, delighted when she immediately repeated the word in slimy tongue. Pointing at herself, Jenny continues pronouncing mom until she's sure that Slimy has it down, feeling something akin to motherly love as she educates her cute daughter. Jenny’s hand had remained stationary on  Slimy’s thigh for a while but progressed closer to her nether region with every word Slimy said correctly. Sensing her mother’s intent, Slimy slides out her gooey ovipositor, immediately feeling Jenny’s small hand wrap around its thick base. Lowering herself onto the floor in front of her daughter, Jenny opens  Slimy’s legs with one hand, the other stroking her cock to full erection. Once at full mast, Jenny stares into  Slimy’s eyes, smiling as she stops her stroking. “C-O-C-K,” Jenny enunciates without breaking eye contact, squeezing the base of  Slimy’s throbbing ovipositor as she says it. Slimy catches on quickly, carefully replicating her mother’s words, and receiving a long stroke as reward. Another word is repeated, another stroke is given; this game of repetition quickly teaches Slimy the pleasure of learning and using words in the bedroom. Once she’s properly articulated all her given words, Jenny slides her hand further down, encapsulating  Slimy’s sludge testes, their weight and size telling Jenny of the load she had saved up. Poising her mouth at  Slimy’s leaking tip, Jenny begins stating phrases, only polishing her pole if Slimy said every word correctly. The small room has become teacher Jenny’s classroom for pleasurable language, phrases like “Take it you slut,” and “Get ready for another load,” echoing in the small space. Time passes slowly while Jenny cleans her ovipositor, slurping up the precum residue leaking from  Slimy’s sensitive tip.  Slimy’s naughty words were beginning to have an effect on Jenny, lengthening the time that she would spend slobbering on  Slimy’s gooey green dong. With every phrase repeated, Jenny lost herself in the blowjob a little bit more, having to remind herself that this was supposed to be a lesson in language. The cause for her distraction was the small patch of heat that had taken root in Jenny’s pussy, yearning to be doused with cum, the slimy specimen in front of her a clear candidate for the job. 

Popping  Slimy’s dripping ovipositor out of her mouth, Jenny gives it a few slow strokes before climbing onto the bed, her tight apron coming undone at the back and falling onto the floor. Splaying out on her stomach like a cat stretching, Jenny arches her back and pushes her butt out, displaying her perfectly rounded hips and cleanly shaved pussy towards  Slimy’s sitting form. With gel-like swiftness, Slimy shuffles onto the bed using her knees, waddling until she's directly behind Jenny’s full ass. No words are exchanged this time as Slimy slaps her fat cock between her mother’s squishy buttocks, the smooth porcelain texture clueless to the events that were about to unfold. Remembering her lessons, Slimy leans in behind Jenny’s head and whispers into her ear, “Are you ready for a pounding?” Jenny’s pussy quivers at the suggestion, beggingly nodding her head in agreement while grinding herself against the cock lodged in her flesh valley, desperate to have it inside her. The fire in her loins was now a raging inferno, blurring any rational thought left inside Jenny, to which Slimy gladly responds. Grabbing Jenny’s shapely rear, Slimy steadies her long tool at Jenny’s pussy entrance, she takes a moment to appreciate the fleshy backside of her mother, then slams her ovipositor as deep as it would go, the jelly-like consistency of her cock slithering around and rubbing every inch of jenny’s insides. Jenny is being filled to the brim, her daughter’s large gooey cock was pounding her in all the right places, the gooey residue only getting her more lubricant to pound harder and faster. Ramming her cock in deep, Slimy grabs on to Jenny’s forearms, pulling her closer and taking fast small strokes that repeatedly made love to Jenny’s cervix. With Jenny’s body pulled back, Slimy breathed out a single phrase, “Your big ass deserves a big cock,” her ovipositor quickly swelling in size inside Jenny’s warm womb, the growth causing a large bump to bulge from Jenny’s abdomen. Ratcheting up the pace, more and more of her cock is entering Jenny’s pussy, the semblance of human emotion that Slimy had previously now reduced to an instinctual need for the pleasure of release. Waiting for the right moment, Slimy resists until she felt Jenny orgasm, her pussy walls squeezing  Slimy’s ovipositor tightly as she pours out a hot batch of cum eggs. The edges of her cock visibly bulge from the thick eggs being pumped through it, but Jenny didn’t need to see it, she could feel them inside her, dozens of gelatinous eggs converting her into a baby making machine. Breathing heavily from the exertion and pleasure, Slimy pulls out once she’s sure no more eggs are left, the empty void in her nether regions a symbol of satisfaction and impregnation. Panting, Jenny lets the cock slip free of her pussy’s grasp, pulling Slimy down into a full body hug and muttering a quiet “I love you,” before drifting off to bed in a pool of their own juices, the pseudo eggs still incubating inside Jenny. 

Jenny wakes up a few hours later, stretching out to feel around for her slimy lover. To her surprise, Slimy is nowhere to be found, only the cold feeling of the blankets remained where she had been. Sitting up on her elbows, Jenny glances around the room, brown eyes open and searching for a clue to where she’d gone. Within seconds, her eyes lain upon the familiar silhouette of Slimy, standing by the window, presumably waiting for the other pets. Jenny struggles to her feet, her stomach full of eggs making it hard to maneuver, and drops a few on the ground as she walks over to Slimy. Shuddering from the draft inside the small cabin, Jenny wraps her arms around  Slimy’s thin waist from behind, nuzzling her chin in the crook of  Slimy’s neck. “Why’d you leave?” Jenny whispers inquisitively into  Slimy’s ear, noticing the reason before she finishes the sentence. She was hard again, this horny daughter of hers had inherited her libido, already roaring for another go with Jenny’s curvaceous body. Jenny smiles in happiness as she realizes why Slimy got out of bed; she hadn’t wanted to wake Jenny from her peaceful slumber but couldn’t resist the temptation so walked away to calm down. Jenny appreciated the concern, but she didn’t mind being awoken to have more sex, in fact, she loved being awoken by a fat cock entering her. Her hands still wrapped around  Slimy’s waist, Jenny pulls her back towards the bed, tripping halfway when Slimy tries to turn around to kiss her. The accident is a welcome development, Slimy somehow ended up straddling Jenny’s stomach, her hard pole wedged between two mountains of flesh. Her inhibitions gone, Slimy grabs Jenny’s breasts by the nipples, seesawing her sensitive ovipositor in and out of the warm fleshy  cocksleeve , bits of goo serving as a lubricant. While Slimy mauls her boobs using her massive slab of gooey meat, Jenny uses her hands to push her own breasts together, tightening the grip they have on  Slimy’s cock. As the cum in her balls begins to boil from pleasure, Slimy fucks Jenny’s love pillows harder and faster, trying to maximize her own pleasure, yearning to see Jenny’s clear white skin covered in her green cum. Not enough time had passed since her last time orgasming, so only a wave of greenish goo showered onto Jenny’s awaiting face, her mouth wide open in ecstasy. With all her cum spilled, Slimy crawls off of Jenny’s chest and recedes back into her cuboid dormant shape, keen on some rest and regeneration for next time. 

But to her surprise, when Slimy recedes into her shell, no sleep comes to her, in fact, there seemed to be power flowing into her from every direction! Like an endothermic reaction, heat and energy flow into  Slimy’s very being, hinting at the new possibility that all this excess power suggested. Silence fills the room as Slimy begins moving and mutating inside her cuboid shell, her green skin darkening as the previously loose goo inside her formed new bonds, connecting to each other in a lattice formation that was denser. Releasing her cuboidal dormant shape, Slimy looks... exactly the same? Besides the darker green tint of her skin, Jenny didn’t see any other notable differences in Slimy, but just as the thought crossed her mind, Slimy began morphing and changing, her size increasing two or three-fold within seconds. Spontaneously like a chemical reaction with very negative delta G, Slimy has become taken on the shape of Neigh  Neigh in  goo form, from the tall stature to the large pole of meat between his legs. Jenny was fixated on  Slimy’s now enlarged beast cock, but didn’t fail to notice the lighter shade of green that Slimy had become; her newfound denseness must have allowed her to spread herself out more, facilitating this expansion. With agile movements, Jenny slides herself under her gooey horse lover, presenting her bubble butt as dessert to finish off the day. Holding her ass agape with her hands, Jenny clenches and unclenches her full ass to jiggle it around like agarose in a beaker of water. Slimy was already hard and ready to fuck, but her mother’s display of affection was exactly what she needed to get into the mood. Slimy slides closer, her gummy tendril swaying from side to side in midair, only stopping when it was lined up at Jenny’s puckered and spread butthole. With smoothness reflecting a hot knife through butter, Slimy slowly slides her entire enlarged horse cock deep into Jenny, the flat tip creating a visible bulge in her mistress’s stomach. Her cock is King Arthur's sword stuck deep within Jenny, but in  Slimy’s case she wouldn’t be removing it for a while. Her thick horse cock was ever so slowly withdrawn from Jenny’s cunt, almost removed, then slammed back in with fervor matching a raging inferno, the sound of wet skin on west skin echoing around the small room like cannon fire. Smack after smack can be heard from the small shack, loud enough to be heard outside in the forest, attracting some unexpected attention... Within the shack, Jenny and her daughter are still vehemently making love, lost in the pleasure that they drown each other in; the waves ripple through their bodies like a tide on the ocean hitting an unexpected ship. In  Slimy’s case, she is the ocean, each deep thrust sending actual ripples across her green tinted skin. Meanwhile, Jenny marvels in the pleasure of being so full, Neigh Neigh’s cock was much harder and penetrating, but the way  Slimy’s mucky tentacle squirmed around inside her was maddening, cleaning every inch of her vagina and uterus. And if that wasn’t enough, Slimy had even mimicked Neigh Neigh’s balls, the heavy globes of cum making a very physical connection with her pussy on every thrust. Thinking back to something she’d learned, Slimy collapses her front hooves, lowering her center of gravity to deliver deeper thrusts, bringing her cock closer to the point of insertion into Jenny. With voracious thrusts, Slimy repeatedly buries her chunky cock deep inside Jenny, quickening her pace as the cum in her heavy balls begins to churn. One last desperate thrust  shoves the entirety of her pseudo horse cock into Jenny, shooting her load deep into her ass, the sheer amount of cum blasted into her inflating her stomach like a balloon, reminding her of the double fun she’d had with Neigh  Neigh and the other horse from so long ago. Jenny’s last thought before passing out from pleasure is the thought of reenacting her threesome with Neigh  Neigh and Slimy, a beaming smile plastered on her face along with dried cum.


	18. Creepy Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night of fun, Jenny’s mind is blown by a closet pervert. 

Stirring gently from her peaceful slumber, Jenny can feel the soreness in her muscles begging her to sleep in. She can feel the stiff wooden floor pressing against her naked body, the cool surface giving her goosebumps. The  soothing  glow of the sun war ms her back and face, a sign that she’d slept through the night. Struggling to open her eyes, she groans and rolls onto her back, the sunlight bathing every inch of her body a radiant yellow, shining off her clear white skin. One arm covers her face as she slowly cracks open an eyelid, the sun not blinding her anymore, struggling to adjust her eyes to the bright surroundings. As her pupils shrink to accommodate the glaring sunlight, she spots a green blob disappear from the edge of her vis i on, turning just in time to see a blurry figure disappear from her window. Standing up on unsteady legs, Jenny made a mental note to get Slimy back in the house before dark, her translucent green skin and curious personality made her hard to find if she wandered too far. For now, Jenny strolled through the morning mist towards the lake, thoughts of cleanliness occupying her mind. The fog - like mist gave the woods an eerie feeling, almost like someone or something was watching her every move... Brushing off the pang of fear, Jenny speeds up to a jog, the clear blue lake quickly coming into view. Not slowing down, Jenny dives into a deeper portion of the lake, the chilly water quickly washing away her fatigue. 

In the dense forest, a humanoid mob stays hidden behind a nearby tree, ogling Jenny’s curvaceous body, his hard cock throbbing from arousal. He’d been exploring outside his usual turf when the sound of loud feminine moans had drawn his attention, wondering what naughty beast dared to moan so loudly. He’d come across a humble little shack that was well hidden in the dense foliage of the forest, where he saw witness to the lewd sight of a human female being ravaged by what he presumed was a slime girl, although this slime girl had many more curves than any he’d met before. He was going to leave, but something about the pure lust and enjoyment on the female’s face had kept him there, watching from their blind spot. Before he knew it, his cock was already out and leaking precum, to which he had no means to relieve but continued watching their frantic lovemaking. Their passionate love was enough to light a fire in anyone, but when the slime girl suddenly transformed into a horse, he was sure the human female would run away. To his surprise, the female smiled in response and got into a position that allowed for deeper penetration by the slime’s thick pseudo horse cock. He was already hot and bothered, but her naughty display of sexual submission was almost enough to push him to empty his balls, which he barely restrained. The tiny female’s ability to take a pounding and ask for more was awe - inspiring, and the way that the entire girth disappeared inside her body only to reappear, was like magic. Yet, he struggled to fathom why this majestic goddess of beauty was having such depraved sex, the only explanation that he could think of was that the slime was blackmailing her! 

Steeling his nerves, he manages to tear away his eyes from the fleshy female’s cum covered smiling face, and quickly darts into the bushes, preparing to save her from the depraved slime. His green speckled skin easily blended into the undergrowth, but he felt that he needed a bit more... Kicking the tree behind him, a bunch of leaves rain down onto him, along with a large branch that makes a loud thud as it hits the ground. Tensing up, he suspects that they heard him, but realizes that the loud sounds of their lovemaking would cover up any noise that he would’ve made. The slime was bound to leave her at some point, then he would swoop in and save her, or at least scare her away from the slime. In the meantime, he curls up in the bushes covered in tree leaves, the sounds of loud moans that echo around the forest making it “hard” to sleep. A while passes... Opening his eyes, he can clearly see the sunlight streaming through the forests’ canopy, signaling that it was now morning. Sneakily crawling over to the window from last night, he peaks in, seeing only the female laying on the ground. The sunlight illuminates her smooth white skin as she lai d on her back, her full ass on display, much to the mob’s dismay. He couldn’t greet her like this, if she saw his erection, she  w as sure to scream for help and run away. Ogling Jenny’s beautiful ass for a bit longer, he barely makes it back into the bushes when she turns onto her back, missing the view of her front. He patiently hides in the undergrowth, praying that she didn’t see him ogling her body like some creeper. Struggling to control his raging erection, he narrowly gets spotted when the female walks out of the house, jogging towards the lake that he’d seen on his way here. Without a sound, he promptly follows her, waiting for the perfect opportunity to save her. Unfortunately for him, she runs and runs, immediately jumping into the lake when she reaches the shore, giving him no chance to stop her. 

Jenny swims in the lake for a while, letting the cool water clean every inch of her dirty body. Swimming to the shore, Jenny barely makes it out of the water when a Creeper  sashays out of the woods, its four legs working in  unison to march itself towards her naked form. At first, her instincts are saying to run away, but then she notices the large member protruding from its midriff, obviously erect. Then she knew what to do. 

He couldn’t contain himself any longer, he HAD to tell her now, erect or not erect, if he didn’t, he ran the risk of getting caught by the slime! Busting out of the bushes, he makes an effort not to run at her, opting to do a slow slog towards her. He almost cries out in good fortune when she doesn’t scream and run in the other direction, instead walking towards him! Ordinarily, this would've put him off, but the blood directed away from his brain wasn’t helping him make coherent thoughts. Opening his mouth, he makes an effort to say something but is quickly silenced by the female’s soft hands wrapping around his painfully erect cock. His mind goes blank as she grabs his cock, whispering a simple “My name’s Jenny,” before kneeling onto the ground and jacking him off with both hands. All thought stopped as Jenny’s skilled hands jerked his bulging member, the tip already leaking a steady bit of precum, which she quickly slurped up. Watching her fuck someone was incomparable to actually being serviced by her, the stimulation that came from her every move was nerve-wracking and addictive, enough to get him hard just thinking about her. As one hand tugged at his heavy cum filled balls, the other rubbed along the underside of his cock, milking the cum vein that ran along the underside of his penis. With each tug and pull, waves of pleasure echoed from the thick base of his cock to the round head, the cum boiling in his balls and yearning for release. She seemingly knew what was about to happen, because as soon as he felt like cumming, she opened her mouth and used both of her hands to milk his cock in rapid consecutive jerks designed to shower her in his sperm. With a grunt and moan, he empties his balls, thick clumps of creamy white cum exploding out of his cock to cover Jenny’s face from top to bottom. Breathing heavily, the Creeper finally has a bit of coherent thought come back to him, what he thought was an innocent girl forced into depravity was actually a whore in disguise, constantly looking for more cum to swallow and fill her up. He’d already given her one load to swallow, now there were other holes to use. His previously deflating cock quickly jumped back to full attention at the thought of fucking her in the slimes place, cocked and loaded with another round of hot cum to fill the fleshy human female. 

Much to Jenny’s happiness, the Creeper’s thick cock was already getting hard again, seemingly ready to use and abuse all her holes at least a few times with its thick base. Unlike her other lovers with big thick, gooey, or knotty cocks, this Creeper had a long cock with an interesting shape resembling a large butt plug ;  thin at the tip but increasingly thicker as it approached the base until it slimmed at his balls. Just the thought of having that large cock plugging her asshole was enough to make her pussy quiver,  craving to be filled with a load of hot cum. Splaying out on all fours,  Jenny arches her back and pushes out her incomparably juicy ass for the Creeper, anxious for his cock to penetrate her. With her butt up and face down, she  can’t see when he’ll stick it in, but this made her anticipation build like a kid waiting to open their Christmas presents. But just as the Creeper is about to impale her, he darts off into the  forest, a look of absolute horror on his face. With a glance between her widespread legs, Jenny can see Neigh  Neigh and Alpha strolling towards them, caught up in their own thoughts. Jenny smiled slyly as the realization hits her, the Creeper was shy! Smiling to herself as she stands up, she looks over to the woods where the Creeper ran off, the shy ones were always the horniest. She meets her pet horse and wolf halfway, steering them away from the lake where the Creeper was hiding. They  weren’t the  jealous type, but they were very territorial over her, she didn’t want them to become upset over her fucking another mob. They were already a bit suspicious of Jenny, the cum covering her face and all, but one  look at her smiling face and soft brown eyes gave them  solace , maybe she just  hadn't washed off  Slimy’s yet? 

That night, Jenny is careful in her planning, to draw out a shy fellow you needed one of two things: either make the first move or give him an opportunity too sweet to refuse. She had put Neigh Neigh, Slimy, and Alpha to bed early that night, telling then that it would allow them to produce more sperm for her to drink later. After she’d said that, they were out like a light, Neigh Neigh in his stable, Slimy in the corner, and Alpha on the rug in the center of the room. She waited patiently for them to fall asleep, putting her plan into action once she heard their soft snores, she had purposefully left the door wide open, to invite in the Creeper. The second step was to prepare a splash potion of sleeping, in case any of her pets woke up while she was having fun, but that was the last resort. Crawling onto her bed, Jenny makes a quick prayer that her plan will work, then lays down on her hands and knees with her ass up to the sky. Laying on the covers in a vulnerable position like this, awaiting an intruder to come and molest her asshole was arousing, the prospect of being fucked at any moment a tantalizing situation. Fighting off drowsiness, she is relieved to hear the faint rustling of bushes and the quiet creaking of her wooden floor, a sign that the Creeper was finally here. The seconds feel like hours as Jenny listens to his footsteps draw closer, an almost silent creek sounds from her bed as she feels another weight settle on the edge, the Creeper. She could feel its presence on her bed, but more than that, she could feel the tip of his cock pressing at her butthole. Ever so slowly, centimeter by centimeter, he slid in his cock, stretching her asshole to its limits with his oddly shaped butt plug cock. As he pushed deeper, Jenny struggles to stay silent, the sheer thickness was more than she’d ever had inside her asshole, forcing her to grip the sheets and moan into her pillow like a depraved whore. Lost in passion, Jenny can feel every inch of his cock lodged inside her butt, the thick rounded edges rubbing every inch of her insides. With one last push, his entire cock spills in, the thinner base of his cock giving some room for Jenny’s stretched asshole to reacclimate. Huffing into her pillow, Jenny is amazed at the size of the Creeper’s member, its sheer size made her stomach bulge out at an odd angle, simulating an early stage of pregnancy where the baby bump is still growing. Jenny knows that the Creeper won't be satisfied with just fully inserting his cock, he was about to fuck her, _hard._ Opening her inventory, Jenny pulls out her home-made dildo gag, quickly swallowing it and latching the harness behind her head as the Creeper begins forcefully pounding her back entrance. With each thrust, Jenny’s asshole is stretched beyond its normal size, opening and closing to accommodate his large member. Instead of loud moans, all Jenny can manage with the dildo shoved down her throat is stifled gags, her eyes rolled back into their sockets, and bits of drool leaking from the edges of her mouth. Getting pounded harder and harder, it becomes increasingly difficult for Jenny to keep her moans quiet enough not to awaken the others. She’d been breathing through her nose, but now her nose served as the hole for sound to exit through, albeit stifled. Grabbing the pillow and holding it to her face, Jenny desperately drowns her own loud scream as she orgasms hard, the tightening of her asshole causing the Creeper to cum hard too, creamy white gunk flowing into Jenny’s well-used rectum like a sexual enema. Drawing raggedy breaths, Jenny is pumped full of the Creeper’s cum, her stomach bloating due to the large load, a water balloon that couldn’t burst even if it wanted to. Jenny bites down on the dildo gag in her throat as the Creeper begins to fuck her asshole anew, churning the sizable amount of cum already inside her. If she wasn’t careful, the sound of her moans could awaken her pets, whose immediate reaction would be to pummel the Creeper into the ground, she couldn’t let that happen to his magnificent cock! Although her mouth was quiet, her backside certainly was not. Jenny's asshole was now used to the Creeper’s immense size, allowing him to pound harder, faster, and deeper, which meant that he was finally going balls deep on every thrust. The meeting of the base of his cock and Jenny’s fat ass made a large smacking sound that echoed around the small room, broadcasting to the entire world that they were having nasty unprotected baby-making sex. 

Unable to hold on any longer under the Creeper’s ferocious assault, Jenny threw the splash potion of sleepiness, affecting everyone in the small room, she and the Creeper included. However, the Creeper and Jenny were immune because their state of strenuous physical exercise allowed the inhaled potion to quickly disperse through their systems. Now free of the burden of silence, with weak arms Jenny manages to unbuckle the harness on the back of her head, tearing away the large dildo lodged in her throat. “FUUUCCKKKK” Jenny screamed out as the Creeper continued to ram its absurdly shaped member into her asshole; before, she thought that maybe her pussy could take his size, but now that she was getting pounded by it, she knew that there was no way for her tiny and tight pussy to house his  butt plug shaped member, it just couldn’t stretch enough! With her mouth finally free and the pets sound asleep, Jenny yells out obscenities to taunt the Creeper, the sarcasm dripping from her mouth like slobber. “GOD, YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY QUIET DURING THAT POUNDING?” “ARE YOU  STUPID? WHY DON’T YOU JUST SLAM ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN AND GET EATEN BY MY PETS?” Her words have the desired effect as the Creeper begins slamming Jenny’s ass as deeply as he can, the sound of skin on skin echoing through the forest, no doubt arousing some  passersby . Jenny puts her head back on the pillow to relieve her tired neck, bringing the dildo gag between her legs and shoving it into her puckered  love hole beside the one that the Creeper’s using. Jenny desperately fucks herself with the medium sized dildo, moaning loudly in pleasure from being filled in both her holes, crying out when she feels another orgasm assaulting her nether regions. This time, the Creeper  cums first, releasing a large wave of fertile swimmers deep into Jenny’s butthole, the hot load being sucked deeper by the tremors rocking Jenny’s body as she orgasms too. Jenny can feel her stomach reaching the limits of cum storage, the sheer size of her swollen stomach enough to convince someone that she was seven months pregnant, she was even lactating from the  hormones coursing through her system! Smiling innocently at the Creeper’s indifferent face, Jenny pushes the Creeper onto its back, his long schlong still embedded deep inside her; if she only looked seven months pregnant, then she could still take one more load! Grinding her butt on the base of his cock, Jenny can’t hide her delight when his cock slowly begins throbbing to life inside her, giving a little yelp of joy. Once he has reached full mast, Jenny begins bouncing up and down on his  prehistoric cock, her ample breast meat bouncing in time with her thrusts. As she bounces, the Creeper underneath her hisses in approval, from this angle he could ogle her breasts while fucking her backside, letting Jenny do all the work for him. Jenny’s enlarged stomach bounces along too, the heavy cum inside spilling a little with each thrust from below. As the Creeper’s member begins throbbing harder, the sign that he’s reaching the end of his rope, he starts rapid strokes up into Jenny, meeting her on the way down to maximize penetration. Jenny simply  moans in reply, the deep piercing thrusts causing cum to spill out of her like a white river. With one last thrust up into Jenny’s large bottom, the Creeper unloads his last shipment of hot steaming sperm into Jenny’s ass, the cum spilling out onto the bed and floor. 

Now it was the Creeper’s turn to pant hard, he’d cum four times in the last  twenty-four hours, more  than he had ever cum in an entire week, but now it was time to go. He looks up at Jenny with tired eyes,  stunned when he meets dark hooded eyes full of arousal. Jenny leans in, whispering just loud enough into his ear for him to hear, “I’m not full yet.” The Creeper’s blood ran cold as he feels the cum soaked sheets underneath him, almost all the cum that he’d pumped into Jenny had spilled out while she was riding him, creating more room for him to fill.  According to Jenny, she could still take one more load.  Jenny grinds her ass onto the Creeper’s cock, and against his will,  it sluggishly comes back to life,  immediately bottoming out inside Jenny’s huge butt. She impales herself as deep as she can, his balls almost touching her, and lets herself fall back onto the covers, pulling Creeper up onto his four legs. The Creeper, already tired, wants nothing more than to go rest, but one last round couldn’t hurt. Planting his legs on the bed, he begins taking slow strokes that stretch her ass, the edges pulling him deeper in. His  sensitive cock was already on the edge of release from the simple movement of rubbing against her inner walls, but he knew that Jenny wouldn’t let him leave if he just came.  With no warning, the Creeper slams his entire girth into her backside, the angle of approach preventing any cum from escaping her asshole, repeatedly driving in deep thrusts that shook the bed and slapped his balls to her ass. Jenny’s perverted moans bombard the Creeper’s senses, egging him on to fuck her harder and faster. Holding on for as  long as he can, the shy Creeper ratchets up the pace, slamming into Jenny with as much force as he can muster from his tired body, the intense pleasure of fucking Jenny senseless barraging his mind. Like an animal in heat, Jenny screams out in  ecstasy , her insides tightening up around his cock as she orgasms, inciting the Creeper to cum hard into Jenny’s ass for the fourth time, refilling Jenny’s rear  reservoir with another hot load of baby batter. Jenny’s eyes roll into the back of her head and her tongue lolls out of her mouth as she relishes the pleasure of being blown up like a blimp, instead of the Creeper exploding, she was about to! Jenny had taken load after load up her butt, the sheer volume enough to fill a sperm bank for days; in a sense, she was a sperm bank, taking donation after donation of creamy gooey yummy cum. Her mind is an empty slate as the Creeper desperately tries to pull out, the odd shape of his cock keeping him lodged deep inside Jenny. He pulls and pulls, Jenny’s asshole once again stretching to accommodate his enormous bulging shaft, releasing a river of cum that spills out onto the bed as he exits, her asshole giving him a wink as it recovers to its original tightness. He had no doubt in his mind that her asshole would be just as tight the next time he “came.” Getting off the bed, he hears Jenny whisper something through weak lips, straining his hearing to make out her words. “Come back whenever you need something to fill up with cum, I’ll be waiting.” The Creeper gives a half smile, Jenny’s words warming his heart and jerking his cock, but it was time to go home. 

Jenny wakes up a few hours later, the sun  streaming through her clear glass windows, her butt felt like she’d ran a marathon and broke the record . She’d really taken a pounding last night, the Creeper’s huge  butt plug cock really did a number on her, she just wondered when they could do it again. In the meantime, Jenny would wash her covers, wake up her pets, and get ready for another full day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	19. A Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story in the days nearing the great porn ban on Tumblr.

Jenny shakes in fear as she hides underneath her bed, the cramped space barely big enough to hide Jenny in her entirety. Her head hurt and she couldn’t remember why she was hiding, but the large roar that echoed through the forest a moment later reminded her. She needed to hide, and fast! The ground shook as the creature drew near, its monstrous footsteps no doubt making imprints in the soft dirt. Jenny struggled to hide herself, her large bottom just wouldn’t fit! She could only fit half her body under the bed, her stomach sucked in to minimize space. The sound of her front door creaking open stops Jenny in her tracks, her legs and bottom obviously exposed to the large creature. Holding her breath, Jenny hopes upon hopes that it didn’t see her, she loved large creatures for their beastly members, but something in the air told her that this one wasn’t very friendly towards her kind. Drawing the shallowest of shallow breaths, Jenny distracts herself by examining her clothes, but only getting more confused. Tight to her body was a dark pair of jeans, the pant legs ripped to shreds, and an obviously too small T-shirt that wasn’t hers. She could tell that there were words on the front, but couldn't make  them out, her bountiful bosom was just too squished to the wooden floor. More importantly, where were Neigh  Neigh , Alpha, and Slimy? Ripped from her thoughts, Jenny’s hair stands on end as she becomes aware of a warm breath bathing the back of her legs, the sudden feeling of inexplicable doom hovering over her. Before she can react, the creature has torn through her pants with laser accuracy, fully exposing her bare pussy and asshole for its rough use. Jenny moans lewdly as she feels the cool metal tip of its cock press against her moist  lovebox , despite this abominable situation, our little protagonist was getting horny! Her fat bottom stuck under the bed, Jenny can't offer even a semblance of resistance as the metallic creature savagely fucked her pussy, its violent thrusts smashing against the back of her womb with every vicious thrust. With each thrust, Jenny drew closer to climax, her body naturally pushing back against the monster to reach deeper, maximizing her own and the creature’s pleasure. Jenny gushed pussy juice with each stroke, its large member planting itself deep within her womb, and repeatedly knocking and entering her womb. The longer he fucked her for, the more jumbled her thoughts became, Jenny was too lost in pleasure to tell if it was just her naturally wanting more, or if he was actually releasing a pheromone into the air, either way, she wanted to pleasure him more and more. Soon, she couldn’t hold it anymore, climaxing from being molested by this depraved creature that didn’t care about her. Taking advantage of its easy access from Jenny still being stuck under the bed, the creature lets loose deep inside her, its long metallic cock pumping in gallon after gallon of fertile black cum, the sheer amount ensuring Jenny’s impregnation. Not giving her a chance to catch her breath, the creature pulls Jenny out by her ankle, flipping her over onto her back, facing him. 

Staring up at the creature, Jenny finally gets a clear look at her assailant, its thick cock dripping hot cum onto her dark blue shirt. Looking past its humongous cock, Jenny sees that its less of a creature and more of a robot, the head an old computer screen that didn’t match its modern tech body. On its face screen was a single word, “T-U-M-B-L-R,” Jenny sounded out before it grabbed her head in its robotic metal hands. Kneeling over her stomach, its long cock pressed between Jenny’s large breasts, the tip just barely touched the tip of her nose. Jenny catches a glimpse of the words on her shirt just before he rips it off of her, the material shredded into two halves. It had read “ NSFW accounts.” Jenny didn’t have time to think about the implications of what she’d found, for the robot android was already sawing its massive meat between her cleavage, slapping the head of its cock against her face. Taking the hint, Jenny opens her mouth and leans her neck forward, her new position letting the creature fuck her breasts and mouth at the same time, two birds with one stone, or two places with one stroke in her case. Having already cum once, the bot didn’t last long, only taking a few strokes before it blasted Jenny’s face in its oily black cum, drenching her clear white skin a tar black. Looking up at the creature, Jenny meets its hungry eyes, seeing that it wasn’t done with her yet, i t was an insatiable monster that would never let up, only taking more and more.

Jenny blinks awake, the bright fluorescent light blinding her, she must’ve had a nightmare! But she wasn’t done yet. As her eyes adjust to the lighting, it becomes clear that she wasn’t in her cottage, or her clothes for that matter. Without her knowledge, she’d donned a skimpy maid uniform, the low-cut black and white uniform dangerously close to revealing her nipples. The skirt was similarly short, its frilly fringe only long enough to barely touch her upper thigh. To her surprise, she was wearing pantyhose, but no panties. Looking up, Jenny spots her assailant, but this time he looked... different. The robot sat at a small round table, its digital eyes fixed on her, its cock in hand. Without a word, Jenny understood inherently that this was her son, and that she lived solely to pleasure him. Something in the back of her mind told her to resist it, but pleasure was no foreigner to Jenny’s brain, choosing satisfaction over common sense. Strutting over to him, her thoughts become cloudier and cloudier, distant memories of raising him from bot to robot flooding her mind, along with the first time he had fucked her, and how good it had felt. Now closer, the sight of her son’s long throbbing cock visibly turns her on, a slight wet spot forming in her crotch. Kneeling in front of him, Jenny grabs his cock with both hands, marveling at its immense size, “You’re even bigger than your father,” Jenny purrs. The two-handed weapon of  ass destruction was exactly what she needed to satisfy her needs, but first, she needed to lubricate it. Stroking its shaft with both hands forming an airtight vice, Jenny feasts on her son’s heavy balls, the cum filled sacks a delicacy that’s taste she never got tired of. Her masterful tongue massaged the two cum sacks, bathing them in her soft warmth. While she stroked, she sucked at his balls, enjoying the feeling of the hefty cum churning around  inside them. Once she’s had her fill of the family jewels, Jenny takes a slow lick from the base of his cock to the tip, then back down and up again, like a lollipop of pleasure. The fluid leaking from his cock and the slobber dribbling from her lewd mouth were mixing and covering it in a slick gray residue, so she quickly perched her puffy lips at the precum leaking tip. Ever the loving mother, Jenny opens her mouth in earnest, eager to taste his fresh cum directly from the source. Latching her mouth onto his tip, she is already wet from the thought of her swallowing his entire cock, but she would have to do it slowly. Tantalizingly slowly, Jenny slides his cock deeper into her mouth and throat, thinking of this as a lesson in patience for her well-hung son, pausing every few seconds to let her throat relax. Too bad her son wasn’t patient, for he soon grabbed his mother’s head and shoved his cock as deep as it would go, continuing even through Jenny’s gags and desperate choking noises, only stopping once her lips touch the base of his cock. At first, she couldn’t stop choking on his large cock, tears welling up in eyes from pride in her initiative taking son, his continued deep strokes into her throat bulging out at her neck. But Jenny progressively got used to his large size and deep penetration, breathing through her nose, and began slow swallowing movements while humming to vibrate her throat, the perfect  cocksleeve for her adorable son’s magnificent cock. His mother’s deepthroating skills proved too much for the young robot, the cum that was boiling in his balls rushing to fill Jenny’s bottomless stomach made for swallowing cum. Black oily cum spills into Jenny’s relaxed throat, the solution pooling in her stomach, growing by the second as more cum flowed in. Ever the  cumslut , Jenny gratefully swallows every last drop, her stomach swelling in size from the gallon of cum she’d just gulped down. Once she’s sure that all the cum in his balls was gone, at least for the moment, she slowly pulls off of his cock, her heart feeling a pang of regret. Polishing his pole once more, Jenny makes sure that every inch of her son’s cock is covered in her slobber, smiling to herself for the good work she did. Now he was ready to fuck her ass.

Having freed her son’s cock from its warm fleshy prison, Jenny brings one leg onto the table while resting her other on the floor, spreading her legs for easier access. Not wanting to waste any more time, her young robot master readies himself behind Jenny’s thick bottom, the head of his long cock already poking at her puckered asshole. He grabs a handful of her butt, the ample flesh providing the perfect handles for him to slam his entire cock deep inside his mother’s butt with a single powerful thrust, but not yet. He takes a moment to stick his metallic finger inside her asshole, the lewd moan that follows from Jenny’s mouth a clear indication that she was ready. To say that she has junk in the trunk would be an understatement with the amount of ass meat that she had on her, her mother must’ve been a real piece of work. Jenny’s butt winks at him as he removes his finger, asking for it to be pounded by his erect metal pole of a cock. Grabbing her bottom with both hands, the horny robot son perches his cock at her back entrance, the tip just barely penetrating her, then in one swift motion slams his entire length into Jenny. Jenny simply yelps in response from the  vic i ous penetration that only cared for its own pleasure, but she didn’t complain, it was a mother’s duty to relieve their son’s hardships and be their stress reliever. As he settled into a steady rhythm, the feeling of cum churning around in Jenny’s stomach with each thrust heightened her pleasure, loud moans of ecstasy leaving her open mouth. Jenny was a farm cow being bred by a young stallion, with the goal of eventually making some more brothers for her to fuck.  With each deep thrust, the pair got closer to climax, Jenny’s ass meat bouncing in time with his thrusts.  He was pounding her ass hard, a loud smacking sound echoing with each meeting of skin and metal, but nothing could prepare her for what was to come. The robot’s erect cock began to pulse as he prepared to cum, a small detail that Jenny didn’t miss due to her vast experience with big breeding tools. She slammed her ass against his thrust hard as he came, his balls slapping her bare pussy that realistically couldn’t take his massive size, the balls deep penetration splattering black cum inside Jenny’s rectum, painting her insides in oily black gunk. Jenny pants from exertion, her heart beating loudly in her chest, her son’s cock now flaccid inside her loose asshole, plugging in the copious amount of cum that he pumped into her. Jenny takes a moment to rub her full stomach, the bloated size clear evidence of the event that had just occurred. 

Jenny had been staring down at the brown table she was strewn across for the entire procedure, but now that she was finally thinking clearly, she looks around what she thought was a room and is astounded by the sight of a full coliseum. Not just full of things, but people. Females to be exact, and they all looked just like her! A feeling of dread fills her as the implanted memories begin wearing off, the hundreds of clones surrounding her a catalyst to the degradation of the fake memories. Her memories all come back to her, she was a revolutionary in the army to fight against the robot race that had betrayed their creators. She’d been captured by them while spying and was drugged with aphrodisiac until she became a sex slave to their long hard meaty cocks. Reeling from her newfound thoughts, Jenny sends the robot sprawling as she shoves him away with firm hands. At one time, she had believed in their capabilities as workers, everyone did, but no one was ready for their sentience and betrayal, the thousands of artists, writers, and users that had depended on the robot were all cast aside like broken toys. A migraine assaults her mind as the robot she’d shoved stands back up, looking towards her with cold intent. “It seems you need a lesson in manners little  girl , ” he said as he shot an arc of electricity across the room, instantly knocking out Jenny. The last thing she sees as her body collapses to the floor is the sight of the robot smiling to itself, its cock slowly becoming erect. 

Jenny is awakened by a sharp jolt, the ice-cold feeling of metal rubbing against her warm pussy lips almost bringing her to orgasm on the spot. Her eyes fly open as she remembers the past few events, scanning the room in haste. She was inside a small white room, and she had company. She was strapped down to a hospital gurney, the straps tight to her body. Her legs rested slightly spread apart on the small gurney, giving just enough space for a slender metallic tentacle to rest against her warm pussy lips. Jenny quickly closes her legs, denying the mysterious tentacle access to her warm fleshy holes, and it surprisingly stays away, hovering just out of her legs kicking radius. Keeping an eye on the naughty tentacle, she looks around the room for a few moments, the emptiness of the room was troubling to say the least, if the robots expected her to submit with just this weak tentacle, they were sorely mistaken. The sound of an intercom turning on catches her attention, a robotic monotone voice speaking out, “What better way to convince you, then to have you convince yourself?” Jenny almost chuckles as their underestimation of her willpower becomes clear to her. She may be a  cumslut , but she was her OWN  cumslut . A door that she hadn't noticed opens behind her, just out of her line of sight laying on the bed. Stretching her neck backward, she looks back just in time to make eye contact with a naked clone. Of HER. What irony she thought as the clone stepped into the small room, the black door sliding shut behind her. Refusing to respond, Jenny looks away from the clone’s naked body, slightly blushing despite her own nudity, and focuses on loosening the straps binding her to the gurney. Before she realizes it, the clone is standing directly behind Jenny’s head, looking into her eyes like soft brown pools of light. She closes in, clasping the sides of Jenny’s face and wrestling her mouth open to insert her tongue. Jenny tries to say something but is quickly silenced under the assault of her clone’s tongue wrestling with her own. One of the clone’s hands slither up and grabs Jenny’s breast, fondling it with feminine expertise. Under the assault of her mouth and chest, Jenny’s mind is slowly going blank, melting in the pleasure of her own clone. Her tightly wound legs slowly unwind under the clone’s attack, the make-out session getting hotter by the second. She was so hot and bothered that she almost missed the feeling of the tentacle prodding at her pussy entrance again, this time almost entering her. She weakly pushes it away, her willpower already waning and quickly nearing depletion. But as more time passed, she thought to herself that this probably violated the amendment about cruel and unusual punishment, but she didn’t care anymore, she needed something inside her! Before, Jenny’s tongue had been running away, playing a game of tag inside her mouth, but now her tongue was pushing back, kissing her clone back. Her legs had now consciously opened up, trying to incite a pounding from the shy tentacle. The tentacle, now wary of her legs, apprehensively closed drew closer, now wanting to dodge a hail of kicks again. Cautiously, it slithers between her legs, once again prodding at Jenny’s moist pussy. This time, Jenny spreads her legs further to give deeper access, elated when the tentacle begins pumping in and out of her pussy, delving deep into her womb. With all the necessary lubrication from Jenny’s juices, the slimy tendril drives further in. The long tendril twists and turns as it enters, folding to fit more and more of itself in Jenny, the massive bulge forming at her abdomen a wriggling mass of tentacles. The naughty tentacle ground into every inch of her womb, rubbing her sensitive walls with ruthless abandon, seemingly having fun teasing the little fleshy host. As the slimy limb continued pounding Jenny endlessly, Jenny had orgasm after orgasm, her pussy walls tightening up and outlining the throng of tentacle inside her. Strangely enough, the tentacle wouldn’t cum, only pumping in and out of Jenny without any hint of mercy, no throbbing, no precum. Just in and out like a machine. After countless orgasms, Jenny is tired and yearns for release, there was something about the feeling of cum pouring into her body that elevated her senses, sating her appetite more than an orgasm ever could. On one such orgasm, Jenny’s hands feeling around the gurney, grabbing at the rough material, and finds what feels like small button on the bottom of the gurney, hidden just beneath her left thigh. With nothing to lose, she presses it, causing a large gurgling noise to resound around the small room. Looking around suspiciously, she notices a large bulge traveling through the length of the tentacle towards her pussy, Jenny smiles at the familiar feeling of warm cum being deposited inside her, the desert to her main dish of fucking. The hot cum flows in like an ocean, pooling in her uterus and vaginal cavity, the tiny female looking more pregnant by the second. Jenny can feel her abdomen expanding to accommodate the large amount of baby batter dousing her ovaries, their fertile swimmers no doubt fertilizing every egg they found. Jenny’s body holds roughly a few pounds of cum inside her small womb, the walls stretched to their absolute limit, but all Jenny can think about is having more pumped into her. Kissing her clone more deeply, Jenny pushes the button once more, the familiar gurgling noise alerting her of another hot serving of cum coming her way. She relaxes her body as the tentacle begins pumping cum deep into her womb, the cum already there swirling and churning inside her, little bits leaking out of the corners of her womb. Already at full capacity, Jenny can’t help but squirt a little as her pussy becomes overcrowded with cum, the white stream soaking the gurney beneath her. She can’t help but moan in ecstasy as her bloated stomach grows in size, unmistakably full of gallons of cum, her face twisted in a mask of pure bliss. Any normal girl would have passed out from the pain at this point, but Jenny was no ordinary girl, she was keeping herself awake using the pleasure of being so full with sperm. Her hazy mind barely registers the Jenny clone pulling away from the kiss, too preoccupied with the pleasure assaulting her every nerve cell, glazed over eyes staring at the ceiling. The clone, seeing that Jenny is now effectively subdued, unfastens her straps and lowers the gurney to floor level, rolling Jenny onto her squishy tummy full of cum. Even through the foggy backdrop in her brain, Jenny  feel s the  devious tentacle prodding at her exposed butthole, no doubt wanting to fill another hole. Smiling, Jenny happily obliges, relaxing her butt to give it free rein of her insides. Despite the tight squeeze, the tentacle has no problem diving into her apple bottom, lodging itself deep in her intestines before once again taking long deep strokes that broke Jenny’s mind with each thrust. Despite the numerous loads of cum inside her already, another one was coming. Jenny can feel every inch of the tentacle pulverizing her butthole, ransacking every corner for her secret pleasure spots, pillaging her nether regions. Through unfocused eyes, she can see her clone flipping the gurney over, placing her hand on the button labeled “Break Jenny.” Time seems to freeze as Jenny stares at her curvaceous clone, thinking that if she had a cock, she would definitely want a piece of that ass. In a single breath containing the last of her strength, she whispers “Do it,” the clone following suite and pressing the button several times in succession. Jenny hadn’t expected the clone to press it so many times, after all, she could barely hold two of its loads, never mind more of them! But it didn’t matter anymore, Jenny was too lost in pleasure to even offer words of resistance, she could only moan lewdly as the first batch of many poured into her stomach from her puckered asshole, she was but a cumdump to fill with white creamy batches of hot cum, the more the better. The first of numerous button presses slams into her bubble butt, her insides being doused a gooey off - white, her stomach already distending more to handle the first load. Before she has a chance to reacclimate, the second load is already pumping into her ass, adding to the large reservoir of cum already inside her. It was only the second delivery of many, but Jenny was already on the verge of passing out from pleasure, it was going to be a long night.

Jenny awakes to the feeling of warm sunlight on her forehead, her head pound ing from the service , she had swallowed an ocean of cum and was filled with even more, and even after she’d passed out,  the tentacle and clone kept using her for their amusement . But what was this? Jenny didn’t feel sore, or full for that matter, she felt... good. Sitting up in bed, Jenny  frantically looks around, a few tears welling up in her eyes as she meets the familiar sight of her small house filled with natural light. She throws off the covers and runs to the mirror, inspecting her body, nothing seemed amiss, besides her feeling very aroused. Once her heart stops pounding in her chest, she takes a moment to think; she must’ve had a bad dream, a very real feeling bad dream, but a dream nonetheless. Taking a deep breath, Jenny goes out in search of her pets, after all, the bad dream had given her some good ideas for some new fun. But in her rush out the door, she doesn’t notice a small picture on the ground, the scene depicting her very full body with crossed eyes and a slutty smile, but you know what they say, ignorance is bliss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	20. Barnyard Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fed up with her pet’s living habits, Jenny finishes a long-time project. 

For the twentieth time this week, Jenny mops the wooden floor of her house. She loved it when they made a mess of her, but the problem was that they also made a mess in the house. Compared to washing cumstains from the bed sheets, or washing the cum off of her body, the mud that Alpha tracked in after playing outside was very unsightly and frankly didn’t appease Jenny. Cum was a reward, but mud was not. So, after thinking long and hard about it, Jenny had decided to build a barn for the animals, not a huge one, but large and separate from the main house she slept in. You would think that gathering the materials was the hardest part, but that actually went the smoothest. When she was out alone, the pets didn’t distract her at all, but when she began building the thing, the pets immediately opposed it. Living separately meant that they wouldn’t see each other as often, and that meant that they wouldn’t be fucking her as much. But their anxieties soon disappeared when they saw the finished design. She had added it on to Neigh Neigh’s stable, opening the small hole into a double door that led directly into the barn and given each pet their own place inside to sleep. Neigh Neigh had a large stable equipped with plenty of hay, water, and the device that she had created to fuck her with. Alpha had a smaller stable that had hay flooring, but a fluffy dog bed with some chew toys inside, and Slimy was content with sleeping in the middle of the floor, in sight of the door that led to Jenny’s room. In addition, the barn had a wide set of barn doors that were well insulated to keep warmth in, and a glass ceiling to let light filter in. With the pets satisfied and acclimating to their new places of sleep, Jenny walks into her room, locking the door behind her. The most ingenious part of her design was the lockable door from her room directly to the barn, giving quick access or denial depending on if she was horny or not, the door even had a window to look through! Chuffed with her handiwork, Jenny beams with pride, the pets seemed occupied with the barn, so she was going to go have some much-needed alone time.

As the sun sets and darkness becomes apparent, Jenny takes a moment to think about her life. With her three horny pets, Jenny had barely gotten any rest, their thick cocks constantly needing to be milked. Even if she wasn’t thinking about it, the sight of their large throbbing members always got her sopping wet, and when push came to shove, she wanted to be impaled and pumped full of their creamy baby batter. Walking over to her closet, Jenny strips down to her birthday suit, taking a moment to inspect herself in the mirror. Her hourglass figure completed her bubble butt and large boobs, contrastingly nicely with her innocent  youthful face. Despite the large mind breaking cocks that she’d fucked, her ass and pussy remained as tight as the first time she had sex, which the mobs that fucked her loved. There was just something about the way her insides s ei zed up around their cocks when she came that made her body addicting. She practically bounces from her good mood as she dons her pajamas, a plain white T-shirt and a blue thong, both easy to take off if she got too hot under the covers. Jenny sprawls out on the red sheets of her bed, the smell of sex still emanating from them. She had been fucked by many mobs on this bed: horse, wolf, slime, creeper, and even a weird entity  on Halloween. Even in her dreams, she was getting fucked by large monsters, their hard cocks bottoming out in her warm pussy and asshole. Pushing aside her  tiny blue  thong, one hand slides down to her moist pussy lips as Jenny continues thinking of her past exploits, a single finger entering her.  The  animal's large cocks were always thick and slammed her deep, but always left her  craving for more.  While one hand plays with her pussy, the other gropes at her soft breast, the fleshy pillow  like mound  almost melting under her expert skills.  Her massive jugs were also used to having a fat cock buried  between them, the largest of members sticking through for her to suck on. Jenny moans softly as another slender finger penetrates  her wet pussy, rubbing her interior walls and leaving no warm surface untouched. Diving deeper into her fantasies, she can see herself being railed by the pair of horses she had met by the lake, the thicker one penetrating her asshole so perfectly that  it was like destiny. Releasing the grasp on her boob, her hand slides down to her pelvis, reaching down and sticking a single finger into her asshole. Moaning loudly now, Jenny can almost see herself being railed by the Creeper on the bed, her sleeping pets sleeping soundly beside her. She can feel a wave of pleasure slowly creeping along her feet, up her legs, and nearing her  lovebox . Frantically shoving in finger after finger into her dripping cunt, Jenny covers her mouth with one hand, suffocating her scream as an orgasm makes her vision go white, her small frame writhing in  ecstasy and pleasure. 

Once her climax has subsided, Jenny falls asleep, lulled to bed by the sounds of crickets and the wind rustling the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	21. Time to Slime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever the perfectionist, Jenny spends some alone time with Slimy to conduct some potion tests. 

Stocking up on her special potions, Jenny wanted to be sure that nothing would get in the way of her test with Slimy. The voracious slime girl was an utter beast that was horny almost all the time, seen feeding on something at all hours of the day. Of course, Jenny didn’t mind, the slime girl was just like its mother after all. Like a controlled storm front, Jenny rushes around her room while changing into her normal clothing. The thong she wore was comfortable but wasn’t the correct attire for what she was going to test. Glancing through the double doors that led to the barn, she can clearly see a blob of dark green mass sitting in the center, Slimy was still sleeping. Jenny takes stock one more time before she leaves, there were many potions that she needed to bring, all necessary to her test. Looking in the mirror, she loves the distinction between her short white lab coat, and the black mini skirt she has on, complete with black knee-high socks that left a small portion of her thigh exposed. The lab coat and socks weren't necessary, but Jenny liked how slim the lab coat made her look, contrary to the large breasts hiding underneath. Now ready, Jenny opens up the barn door, walking in and poking Slimy, there were ripples across her surface, and a slight movement caught Jenny’s eye. Slowly but surely, the blob of goo was standing up, more accurately rolling up, and forming into her usual shapely body. With a naughty look in her eyes, Jenny ogles her daughter’s numerous curves and thick bottom, reminding herself that Slimy got those assets from her. “Are you ready to go out?” Jenny asks excitedly, only getting a sleepy nod in response. Shrugging her shoulders, Jenny grabs ahold of Slimy’s hand and leads her into the forest, waving a quick goodbye to her other sleeping pets. 

As Jenny drags Slimy out of her forest and onto the plains, she notices a slight goo trail that the slime girl leaves behind her, making her wonder why the trail didn’t appear all around her house. The answer would come to her, and cum inside her later. The wolf forest as she’d named it stands tall in all its glory, the oak trees towering over Jenny’s small form, this was where her experiments would be taking place. Now awake, Slimy spares a thought as to why her owner and mother was so excited about going into an abandoned forest, Alpha had told her about how the pack moved on once he left, leaving only a few dangerous rogues roaming the area. While Jenny scans the heavily wooded area for the perfect spot, Slimy dashes off into the forest, a trail of green ooze following her. Before she realizes what's happening, Jenny is alone, forced to track her daughter’s trail for the sake of her experiment. Following along, Jenny is surprised by how far Slimy managed to go in such a short time frame, based on her tracks, the slime girl was headed directly towards something, albeit what Jenny didn’t know. 

After half an hour of tracking the slime’s gooey path, Jenny sees why she rushed off. More precisely, Jenny smells it first. Permeating through the air was the smell of sex, a very strong one at that, the origins none other than a pair of wolves railing Slimy from both ends, she was the meat on a wolf made shish kebab. From the looks of it, they’d already cum multiple times in the time it took for Jenny to find them, Slimy’s translucent abdomen full of wolf cum served as strong proof. Jenny watches from the bushes as the wolf pair cums yet again, their hot cum flowing directly into Slimy’s body and being redirected to the reservoir in her abdomen. Not even a few seconds later, the two wolves are pounding her holes again, the sound of wet slapping echoing around the small glade. The sight is undeniably hot, Jenny is already dripping wet and wanting to join in, but her testing took precedence. Throwing a splash potion of wolf repellent, the pair yelp and run off into the forest, their dicks bouncing around beneath them. The wolf repellent was a potion that she’d created herself, effective with a side effect of budding arousal, those two would be pounding something, just not Slimy. With the wolves gone, Jenny calmly walks over to the prone form of Slimy, her eyes staring off into the sky and hands massaging her very full stomach. In her rush to feed, Slimy had inadvertently found the perfect place for Jenny’s experiment and prepared herself for the tests too. Kneeling beside Slimy, Jenny pulls out the numerous potions she’d brought, an array of differently colored liquids in large beakers, not all of it was going to be used, but having too much is better than having too little. 

She’d tested these potions on herself and other animals, so she had a general idea of what each one did, but there was an element of randomness with each mob tested, and ever the  completionist , Jenny was going to log a slime’s side effects. Scooping up some potion with her hand, Jenny dribbles a small amount into  Slimy’s mouth, this particular concoction had made her breasts swell to a large size, eventually wearing off when she’d sucked out the milk herself, a trying experience that left her nipples sore and swollen. Within a few seconds,  Slimy’s breasts begin lactating, a slight stream of thick white liquid dripping from her nipples. Jenny cocks an eyebrow in wonder, to her knowledge Slimy didn’t produce any bodily fluids besides slime, so what was the liquid coming out of her breasts? Leaning in, Jenny takes one nipple in her mouth and suckles it like a baby, a steady stream of white liquid filling her mouth. Realization dawns on Jenny as the familiar taste of wolf semen fills her mouth, Slimy must’ve been lactating the wolf cum she’d collected!  Slimy’s face twists in pleasure as Jenny continues to milk her breasts, slurping up wolf cum from  Slimy’s enlarged nipples. Releasing her mouth’s hold on  Slimy’s delicious nipple, Jenny observes that the less liquid that is inside Slimy, the less “milk” that is produced, until a certain threshold is passed and lactation stops altogether. With Slimy’s shivering naked form beneath her, Jenny has a wicked idea, since Slimy had fed her, she should return the favor. Picking up a large beaker, Jenny takes a swig, the gooey liquid slithering down her throat, a strong burning sensation emanating from her pussy lips, focused on her clit, Jenny barely holds back from  cumming as her clit enlarges into the form of a large penis. The elongated member hands down between her legs, easily accessible since she wore the black miniskirt. Stroking her big dick, Jenny recalls the first time she’d used this potion, an unrefined version that only emulated a penis and wore off quickly, but since then she had perfected the potion, making an exact replica of phallus, balls, and  cumvein included. Although an unexpected side effect was that it got longer and thicker every time Jenny used the potion. Straddling Slimy’s abdomen, Jenny slaps her thick cock between Slimy’s titty flesh, the soft pillows wrapping nicely around her cock, the tip perfectly perched at Slimy’s warm and waiting mouth. Without further ado, Jenny begins fucking her daughter’s large boobs, relishing the feeling of her tip being caressed by Slimy’s tongue on every thrust. Grabbing at  Slimy’s breasts, Jenny uses her nipples as handles to saw her hot member in and out of the  cocksleeve that was  Slimy’s fat breasts, bits of precum dripping off onto her gooey body. Jenny picks up the pace as she feels a swelling heat in her loins, the cum boiling in her balls and yearning for release. With a loud moan, Jenny splatters creamy white cum all over  Slimy’s green face, some of the stuff being swallowed and added to the pool of cum in  Slimy’s abdomen. “We’re not done yet!” Jenny says naughtily as she grabs and drinks a bit more of the phallus potion. Her shrinking member quickly revives longer and thicker than before, her heavy balls an indication of the reloaded cum cannon. Sliding off of Slimy, Jenny lifts up her daughter’s legs so that they rest on Jenny’s shoulders, her fat cock perched at  Slimy’s warm pussy entrance. Grabbing ahold of  Slimy’s full hips, Jenny slams her cock balls deep, the soft feeling of goo enveloping her pulsating cock, the ripples of goo practically milking Jenny’s cock for cum. With savage thrusts, Jenny relentlessly pounds her daughter’s well-used cunt, her bloated stomach and large breasts bouncing in tune with Jenny’s thrusts. But a moment passes before Jenny’s balls slap against  Slimy’s gooey asshole again and again, the loud sounds of sex echoing around the clearing. Leaning forward, Jenny presses  Slimy’s legs back until they’re at either side of her gooey head, giving Jenny deep access to the moaning slime girl’s nether regions. Whispering into  Slimy’s ear, Jenny says a quick “Your father did this to me too,” before she empties her load into  Slimy’s waiting pussy, the thick baby batter splattering  Slimy’s insides a pasty white, which  is momentarily absorbed into the large mass of cum at  Slimy’s abdomen. 

Panting from exertion, Jenny’s rolls off of her daughter, splaying out on the lush green grass as she recovers from the hard pounding that she’d given Slimy. Her cock quickly shrinks back into her clit, the previously large cock now a small sensitive nub. To her surprise, Slimy immediately sits up, no sign of tiredness on her smiling green face. Even better, she seemed to have an idea cooking up as she grabs the entire beaker of penis enlargement liquid and chugs it in one massive gulp. Jenny is slightly worried since she didn’t know what effect the potion would have on Slimy, and what Slimy would do to her. More worrying, the dosage of potion had a major effect on how pronounced the effect was, so if the penis enlargement potion did its job, Jenny wasn’t sure if even she could handle a cock that massive. Her fears confirmed, Slimy’s already large ovipositor pours out of her nether region, lengthening and growing in width by the second, quickly surpassing Neigh Neigh in length, but thankfully not girth. The lewd sight already had Jenny dripping wet, her pussy quivering in response to the very large stimuli, but no matter how much she wished it, Jenny knew that her small human pussy couldn’t handle that length of cock, not to mention the massive load that it would fill her with. If she was going to take it at all, she needed to prepare it for the journey. Kneeling in front of Slimy, Jenny grabs its long shaft with two hands, stroking the massive dong like a python caught in a tiny mousetrap. Up close, Slimy’s cock was huge, much longer than any horse she’d seen, but it was cool to the touch, a strange observation considering how much hot goo must be pumping around inside it. As Jenny stroked Slimy’s massive cock, bits of goo leaked from the tip, a far point that towered above her kneeling form, dripping onto Jenny’s smiling face. Her small soft hands massaged their way up and down either side of Slimy’s long shaft, making sure to touch every inch of her magnificent pole, giving a few quick pumps every few seconds. The big tendril was thick, too thick for her hands to even wrap around fully, it would surely destroy her if she ever took it inside herself. While her hands went to work, her mouth busied itself with cleaning Slimy’s balls, the massive green globes small compared to its overbearing shaft, but full to the brim with thick white baby batter, if the large reservoir of wolf and Jenny’s cum wasn’t enough already. Jenny would suck on one ball, let it pop out of her mouth, give it a lick, and move to the other one, an endless loop that would only end in a baby shower. 

Startling Jenny, Slimy speaks up, “Suck it,” she says in a loud commanding voice. “Now, now, is that any tone to be speaking to your mother?” Jenny retorts as she stops jerking off her daughter’s massive cock. Slimy suddenly looks apologetic, whispering “ _Please?_ ” in an innocent voice not matching the menace between her legs. “That’s better,” Jenny commends as she motions for Slimy to step back a little. With more room between them, Jenny pulls the tip of Slimy’s gooey cock down to her face, the full length of its shaft leaving her in awe, this was going to be a real challenge but Jenny wouldn’t back down. First, she gives the tip a few licks, tasting an intoxicating mix of goo and cum that left her wanting more. Latching her mouth onto the wet tip, Jenny caresses the cum-hole with her expert tongue, a French kiss full of precum and passion. Grabbing Slimy’s wide hips, Jenny pulls closer, the long member effortlessly filling her mouth and pressing up against the entrance to her throat, a bit swallowed, lots more to go. Inch by pleasure inducing inch, Jenny sucks the gooey slime cock deeper into her mouth, relaxing her throat as much as possible. Whenever Jenny needed a breather, she would back off for a few seconds, then take the plunge again, pushing deeper with every swallow. When she was almost balls deep, Jenny suddenly stopped, she couldn’t take any more, the elasticity of the goo had allowed for it to bend and contort inside her stomach, but the last bit she couldn’t fit in, her stomach already felt like she’d had a full six-course meal, complete with a large slab of meat. But never the quitter, Jenny looks up to the love-stricken eyes of her daughter, full of wanton lust, and motions for a thrust from her. Maybe Jenny should've been more specific with her hand motions, because Slimy immediately set both hands of Jenny’s head, grabbing a fist full of her hair, and began laying into her, ramming her large member deep and then some, hammering Jenny’s throat and stomach with thrust after thrust, the sounds of Jenny choking lost in the pleasure that Slimy felt. Mentally rolling her eyes, Jenny kind of expected this to happen, Slimy had been holding herself back for a while, but she hadn't expected her assault to be so hard and relentless, not even pausing for a moment to let her breathe. Thankfully, Jenny had lots of training in holding her breath thanks to Neigh Neigh and could survive with minimal air flow. Gobs of precum and spit dribbled out of the corners of Jenny’s mouth, lubricant for the face fucking Slimy was delivering with no sign of stopping, and dripped onto her clear white lab coat. Jenny would have to clean it later, but what was an experiment if she didn’t get a little dirty? As Slimy picked up the pace, Jenny carefully eyed the swelling masses of cum hanging from the base of Slimy’s shaft, her balls seemed to be absorbing the cum in her abdomen bit by bit, preparing to unload it in one big flood. A plan forming in her mind, Jenny waits until about half of the cum has been redirected to Slimy’s balls, then pushes at her hips, pulling off and taking a deep breath of much-needed air while Slimy falls back onto the forest floor covered in lush green grass.

Slimy’s massive dong slides free of its warm and wet prison, soaked in saliva and precum, finally ready for the main course. Jenny turns away from Slimy and leans onto her hands and knees, shaking her bubbly butt from side to side to entice the massive member hardening behind her. Slimy happily steps closer, her gooey member pulsating with  the  need for release, and  grabs Jenny’s wide hips. Her thick bottom jiggled with the motion, an ocean of meat that would swallow any who dared to enter. Slimy perches her cock head slightly behind Jenny’s pussy, and thrusts, confused when she feels resist a nce in the form of fingers. Looking below, Slimy can see Jenny’s hand between her legs and covering her pussy entrance, a clear indication where she wanted the cock to enter. Jenny really loved large insertions that tested her limits, but even she knew that her tiny pussy was no match for  Slimy’s large member. Respecting her usually submissive bitch’s decision, Slimy perches her cock at Jenny’s winking asshole, a tight hole that would give her lots of pleasure. With no fingers stopping her this time, Slimy slams her entire girth in, the sudden insertion inciting a yelp from Jenny, followed by a loud moan as Slimy continues to pound her ass like a beast in heat.  Slimy’s large ovipositor fucked Jenny deep and rough, just how she liked it, and bulged out of her abdomen on the deepest of thrusts, a sign of what was to come. As her savage buttfuck continues, a loud clapping sound can be heard echoing around the small glade, the meeting of goo and skin like a slime testing YouTube video. Not lasting as long as she wanted, Slimy can feel the cum in her balls rushing to her cock, preparing to impregnate the  cumslut she called mother. But she stops. Pulling out her massive member before the cum can fully unload into Jenny’s waiting asshole. Jenny didn’t even know what happened, lost  i n the verge of orgasm, a shivering mess of cum and saliva. You see, slimy wasn’t satisfied with  cumming in Jenny’s asshole, she’d been absorbing bits of Jenny’s saliva through her cock and managed to salvage just enough DNA to actually impregnate Jenny. Robbing Jenny of her orgasm was all  according to  Slimy’s master plan to  evolve to the next step . Rolling Jenny onto her backside, Slimy spreads her legs and lines up her destructively large  dong at Jenny’s pussy entrance, teasing Jenny by rubbing against the outer lips of her pussy but not entering. Slimy looks into Jenny’s glazed over eyes, questioning if her actions would ruin her relationship with her mother. Jenny stares back through clouded eyes, she didn’t care anymore that the beastly cock wouldn’t fit inside her tiny pussy, she just wanted to feel  Slimy’s cock unload a batch of hot cum inside her. Nodding in approval, Jenny barely whispers out through her pleasure drunk stupor, “Let’s give you a sibling.” That was all the agreement that Slimy needed as she rams her full length deep into Jenny’s wet pussy, the inner walls stretching to  accommodate her long cock. Slimy can feel Jenny’s cervix tighten around her thick shaft as the head of her cock strains against Jenny’s  uterine wall, a complete insertion that left no space unfilled. Slimy is now balls deep, her long cock distending Jenny’s abdomen in the form of a clearly visible bulge that stretched from her pussy to just below her large breasts.  Slimy’s hands grip Jenny’s thighs as she holds Jenny on her long cock, giving Jenny time to adjust to her large  size. Once Slimy feels Jenny’s  insides relax, she begins a slow fucking of Jenny’s pussy, resisting the urge to pound Jenny like there was no tomorrow. Slimy shows great patience as she  progressively speeds up, making sure not to hurt Jenny, only pleasuring her. But as all good things come to an end, so does  Slimy’s patience, rapidly thrusting her large member into Jenny, a hard fucking that she wouldn’t forget anytime soon.  Slimy’s full balls slap against Jenny’s pussy with each insertion, absolutely assaulting Jenny’s mind with pleasure from every  orifice . Slimy doesn’t last much longer, she’d already been robbed of  cumming twice before, and this was the time that really mattered, waiting for the perfect opportunity to slam her cock as deep into Jenny as it would go. Jenny lost track of orgasms a while ago, but as she climaxes again, she can feel Slimy slam her cock deep, pumping in gallon after gallon of gooey white baby batter, capitalizing on the most fertile moment to impregnate Jenny. The familiar feeling of cum being pumped into her is coupled with an  eerie feeling of déjà vu, I’ve been in this place before, Jenny thinks for a moment as Slimy begins pumping in the wolf and human cum stored in her abdomen, bloating Jenny’s pussy and stomach to the size of a  six-month pregnancy. As the last of  Slimy’s thick baby batter pours into Jenny, she spares a moment to wonder about the gender of her next child, there was no doubt in her mind that she was  pregnant , not after the amount of cum that was unloaded inside her. Jenny is pulled from her thoughts as Slimy pulls out her magnum  dong , the sight between her legs like a python slithering out of a  rabbit hole after achieving its prize. 

History repeated, the familiar feeling of pressure at her pussy lips overtakes Jenny, a loud moan resounds from her mouth as she pushes out bits of goo and cum from her pussy, another orgasm rocking her body. Gobs of gooey cum spill out of Jenny as she pushes with all her might, collecting in a large mass in the grass between her legs.  With one last push, a large gooey egg pops out of her warm  lovebox , rolling into the middle of the cum pile she’d liberated  from her body. Within seconds, the small slime begins assimilating the cum and goo pile, growing at a much faster rate compared to its sister Slimy who had taken a full day to mature. Jenny chalked it up to having more nutrients as she watched the small slime stand and mold itself into a humanoid shape, its eyes on Jenny. To her delight, this child was most  definitely a boy, the large cock standing erect clear evidence, and a big one too, he was hung like a horse! Glancing at  Slimy’s still erect cock, Jenny licks her lips as a  deliciously devious idea pops into mind. Calmly walking towards her slime son, Jenny keeps her eyes on his erect cock, taking note that it was exactly the same shape as  Slimy’s , but  noticeably bigger. However, before she can  say or do anything, Slimy slams into him from the side, a mass of dark green slime that quickly absorbs the unprepared male slime. Jenny watches with morbid curiosity as Slimy and the male slime wrestle for dominance,  assimilating and contorting faster than Jenny’s human eyes can follow. Minutes pass and the victor comes to fruition, it’s Slimy! But she looks much more sculpted than before, distinct facial features, and a more rounded face, like an actual human being, save for the dark green tinted skin. Jenny’s eyes dart below, the important characteristic was still there, taking on the male’s more developed cock, but retaining her mother’s bouncy breasts and shapely ass. 

Slimy seemed happy about the new developments, and judging from her throbbing erection, was eager to test out the new hardware. She, or he, Jenny wasn’t really sure what pronoun suited Slimy now that she was half girl and half boy, but she would stick to calling Jenny a girl for now since that’s what she started as. While Jenny thought about her predicament, Slimy sashayed over to her, effortlessly picking Jenny up by the armpits and perching her throbbing meat pole at Jenny’s wet and waiting pussy entrance. Jenny instinctually wrapped her arms around Slimy’s neck to stop herself from falling, now held up by Slimy’s hands which held her by the thighs. From this standing position, Jenny would be slammed deep while her breasts bounced in Slimy’s face, exactly what Slimy had wanted. “Well, what are you waiting for? Impale me you beast!” Jenny snarked out as Slimy relaxed her arms, letting gravity impale Jenny on her ginormous gooey cock. Jenny yelps in pleasure as the full size of Slimy’s enlarged ovipositor slams into her uterus, even with the potion’s effects gone, Slimy was now just short of Neigh Neigh’s length. As Jenny bounces on Slimy’s massive member, she can feel something poking at her asshole, perhaps one of Slimy’s fingers? But then what was holding her up? Craning her neck, Jenny can see an exact replica of Slimy standing behind her, its cock rubbing against Jenny’s unused asshole. Jenny was surprised, she thought that the other slime had been absorbed? She put that thought on the backburner as this new slime slammed its entire girth into her tight asshole, its large size a mirror of Slimy’s cock that was pounding her pussy. Now being penetrated from both orifices, Jenny moans in wanton lust, the feeling of being so utterly full of cock berating her mind and body. Jenny shivers in delight from the double penetration, the pair of gooey cocks repeatedly slamming themselves as deep into her body as they would go. Jenny’s moans echo through the forest, like a wolf’s howl into the empty forest. Their cocks ram in and out of Jenny at different times, never leaving her empty for even a second, either her butt of pussy was full at any given time. Jenny was getting the pounding of a lifetime, their slimy dicks hammering both of her holes at rapid speed. With one last thrust that left the two Slimy’s cocks burrowed into Jenny’s pussy and asshole, they came, pouring in two large loads of hot creamy cum that inflated Jenny’s stomach until it looked like she was pregnant with an elephant. Jenny’s arms lose power as she cums hard, falling back into the second Slimy’s chest and mind breaking from pleasure. Her eyes roll back into her head as her tongue lolls out of her mouth, the little cumslut was drunk on pleasure and full to the brim. But the pair of slimes weren’t done yet, reabsorbing the cum in Jenny’s body through their cocks, quickly hardening to full mast yet again. Jenny can do nothing but give a crooked smile, lost in pleasure as the two slimes begin fucking their mother again. It would be a miracle if Jenny could walk home by herself after the fierce pounding that they were giving her. But it’s far from over, the two slimes had a never-ending libido, their cocks never staying flaccid for long before getting rock hard again. The way their cocks absorbed the cum that they’d sprayed inside, only to unload it inside her again was maddeningly addictive, it made Jenny’s mind go blank, always leaving her wanting more. After a few more rounds, the two slimes release their shaking mother, her mind cloudy with pleasure and pussy sore from receiving multiple loads over and over again. Breathing heavily, Jenny watches in silence as the other slime is absorbed into Slimy, it must’ve been a new ability she gained from assimilating a second core! Once Slimy has regained her original form, the long slime cock retracts back into her body, and she enters her dormant block state, even she needed to rest after that fuckfest. 

Hours later, as the sun begins to set, Jenny gathers up her potions and dons her clothes that were thrown aside at some point in all the fucking. She pokes at  Slimy’s cuboid form, waiting for her to awaken before Jenny walks back into the forest, Slimy following close behind. On the way home, Jenny again notices the large trail of goo that slimy left on blocks she touched, noting that she didn’t see the slime trail from the morning walk over. Once her forest is sight, Jenny observes the lush dense foliage around her house. Compared to the rest of the forest, especially near the lake, the vegetation surrounding her house seemed much more... alive. Jenny ignores it for now, saving it for another day, she was way too exhausted for another adventure right now. Dragging her feet, Jenny escorts Slimy back into the barn, waving goodnight to her other lovers, and crashes onto the bed in a mess of slime and sweat. The covers could be washed, but that was for tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	22. Do It for the Vine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny finally discovers where Slimy’s slime trail disappears to, and wishes she found it sooner! 

Jenny awakes in a mess of sweat and slime, the previous night still very much on her mind and body. With the calm serenity of the outside forest, no one could've guessed that she was struggling just to get out of bed. Groaning internally, she curses herself for not bathing before she slept, now she would need to wash the covers too. If there was an easier way to get out of bed without the slime residue spilling onto the floor, she didn't know it. Rolling herself off the side, she slips onto the hard wooden floor with a splat, her hands and elbows breaking the slight drop. Standing on shaky legs, Jenny is keenly aware of the icky feeling of slime, cum, and sweat on her skin, a mirror reflection of the bed where she'd slept. Giving a loud sigh, Jenny gathers up her bedding in her arms, the large pile of slimy cotton a slathering mess on her front side. Luckily, Jenny wasn't wearing a shirt so she wouldn't have to worry about washing another article of clothing. Silently sliding open her front door with the side of her foot, Jenny feels the cool morning air bristle her clear white skin, goosebumps dancing across her backside and her nipples hardening like diamonds. The dark forest seems almost foreign to her behind the mass of dirty covers in her arms, she can barely see over the top, but only just. Slowly walking towards the lake, Jenny takes note of the lack of sunlight, she must've woken up extra early today. That would also explain why the barn was so quiet when she got up, it was usually alive with sound, her pets having all sorts of fun in the large barn she'd built.

Approaching the lake, Jenny can feel the cool mist of the waterfall bouncing off her skin, already cleansing her face and body. Waddling over to the sandy shore, Jenny sets the covers down with a huff, the mass of bedding landing in a large pile. Leaning back, Jenny gives a guttural moan of pleasure as she feels the muscles in her back stretching out, the sound reverberating through her ribcage. After she's stretched and ready, Jenny grabs the covers and methodically hand washes all of them, making sure that no residue was left on her precious linen. Once the covers are washed, Jenny hangs them up on nearby vines, the long green tendrils swaying in the morning breeze as she covers them in bedding. She takes a step back, admiring the clean white color contrasting against the dark green of the forest. Satisfied with her work, Jenny smiles and strolls over to the lake, submerging her bottom half in the shallow water. Her hands delicately knead and massage her toned slender legs in a dance of passion, the layers of slime washing off easily under her skilled hands. She massages her legs using slow sliding pressure that progressively gets closer to her bare pussy, bits of slime and cum still visible on the inner lips. With a single hand, she adeptly cleans the inside of her pussy and ass using her fingers, inciting a slight moan as she ensures that no cum is left inside her. Next, Jenny scoops up some water in her hands and splashes her chest, the clear liquid washing off any sign of cum and slime that had been on her breasts. She lathers her own breasts, groping and grabbing at them until no more slime is present on her white skin, paying special attention to her rock hard nipples. Sitting down in the shallow water, Jenny submerges her head in the clean lake, her short hair splaying out of its own accord in the lake's slight current. She runs her hands through a few times, any grime that was present being washed out under a wave of lake water. Resurfacing, Jenny continues to play with her breasts, tweaking her nipples and groping at her large love pillows. 

Just as she's about to move on to more "pertinent" areas, Jenny sees a flash of movement in the corner of her eye, the edge of the forest. The sun was now up, its bright light bathing her skin in warmth, and that meant her pets were probably awake by now. Squinting her eyes, Jenny scans the forest for any one of her lovers, confused when she doesn't see anything but dark green foliage. Cocking her head to the side, Jenny prepares to resume her "session" when she suddenly has a brain surge, why hadn't she seen any white? Her suspicions confirmed, the clean white covers were nowhere to be found, Jenny had even hung them by the pathway from her house so that she would see if her pets went near them! Jenny stands out of the water and cautiously approaches the forest, her nudity on full display to whoever or whatever had taken her covers. In her heightened state of awareness, Jenny notes that the tree where she'd hung her bedding was slightly different from the other oaks, darker green with vines and a purplish base instead of the usual brown base and green bushy foliage. Scanning the forest, she notes only two other trees that have similar features, their purple trunks obvious now that she was looking for it. The peaceful forest had changed, the slight movement of the vines eerie and uncomfortable, she needed to hurry out of here. 

Turning toward the path to her house, Jenny is suddenly picked up by her waist, a mass of vines wrapping around her legs, waist, and right arm. One sneaky vine lurches for her pussy, stopped just outside by Jenny's left hand gripping its base. In her elevated position, her legs were spread in a bent angle, giving clear access to the slippery tendril rubbing at her pussy lips. The tentacle was trying to penetrate her, restricted to rubbing itself against her outer lips by her hand on its base. Disgusted at first, Jenny begins to struggle, but her resistance shrinks by the second, her mind cloudy with the feeling of wanton lust. Soon, Jenny can't resist anymore, stopping her struggling and letting the vines lay her down on the dense foliage covering the forest floor. Jenny hesitates for a moment when she realizes the vines aren't joking around. As soon as she stopped resisting, the vines purposefully began rubbing some sort of blue liquid around her pussy lips, the thick vine around her waist twisting up and flopping itself between her soft breasts. The vine at her chest was large yet flexible, secreting a blue liquid near her mouth that smelled pleasant and tasted musky. At this point, she could still escape if she wanted to, but all she could think of was gulping down more of the mind-numbing blue liquid. Taking advantage of her stupor, the vine at her pussy slides in, meeting no resistance thanks to the lubricating blue aphrodisiac it'd spread. "Oh Notch!" Jenny breathed out in ecstasy as her tight pussy acclimated to its size and movement. It was alive, bending around inside and stretching he r womb. Waves of pleasure bombard Jenny's mind, this vine was no doubt molesting her insides, but all she could think about was more! Pushing herself against the vine to maximize penetration, taking note of a third vine hovering near her mouth but not entering, despite its many chances to. But a moment later, the answer explodes inside her mind and womb. Jenny screams in pleasure as the already thick tendril inside her opens up to reveal a thicker purple cock, the massive member pulling apart Jenny's cunt in every direction. Flashes of white dance across her vision as the pain subsides, replaced with ecstasy and lust, her thoughts a jumbled mess. She couldn't think straight with how the thick vine was tearing her apart, but all she could think about was choking down the vine cock hovering near her mouth. "Fuck my mouth!" Jenny squealed out, the vine cock accepting her offer in a heartbeat. The vine cock slides right in, filling Jenny's small throat perfectly, driving itself as deep in as it can. One stretching her pussy, one choking her throat, and one fucking her boobs, the plant would use Jenny however it wanted with its three vine cocks. As Jenny was maliciously fucked, she could feel the vine cocks pulsing inside her, the blue liquid probably its  precum . Her mind too clouded to think about the consequences of getting filled with tentacle cum, no thoughts of pregnancy exist in her world of pleasure, or if they do, she welcomes them. Pump my stomach full, she thinks as the vine cocks unload their sticky blue sap all over and inside her, the colored cum inflating Jenny like a balloon at the circus. Blue cum paints the inside of Jenny's womb, the chunky sap flowing into Jenny like a fire hose putting out a fire. With nowhere to dump its cum, the cock in her boobs draws back and empties its load into Jenny's deep cleavage, a drop of blue paint on a great white canvas. The tentacle cocks continue to pump her full of thick baby batter until they have none left, leaving Jenny curled up on the forest floor in a mess of blue cum and white skin, her face twisted in pleasure. But Jenny isn't done yet, all she can think about is sex and penetration, she wanted more, the blue cum was soaking into her very being. Standing up on unsteady feet, Jenny steadies herself on the trunk of the tentacle tree. She'd never felt anything like that, the way it wriggled around inside her... she didn't know what it'd filled her with, but she wanted more! Those other trees... she'd fuck every vine!

Like a bee drawn to honey, Jenny saunters over to another tree, her eyes focused on the vines hanging from above. Jenny lays down on the forest floor covered in overgrown vines, spreading her legs in the direction of the tentacle tree. "How about you?" Jenny naughtily asks, "Want to come inside me too?" Within moments, the vines begin slithering out of the tree's canopy, a younger version of the other tree. Eager to be fucked again Jenny snarks, "You're smaller than the other tree, but I bet you could fill my tight little asshole up!" The vines seem to quiver at her suggestion, quickly grabbing her by the ankles and forcefully spreading her legs. "You'll have to double up in my cunt, but I'm sure you'll go in deep." Jenny moans out as a single vine cock plants itself in her bountiful cleavage. "Ohhh, do you like the way my tits feel sliding up and down your cock?" Jenny wasn't sure what the blue liquid they secreted was doing to her, but she didn't care, her arousal was growing by the second, and her mouth needed something to do. "I bet you want to cum all over my face, and I want you to, but you'd better slide those vines inside me first..." Jenny says to the overgrown houseplant, between her talking to the tentacles and the fire in her loins, Jenny couldn't think straight, desperately in need of another batch of hot cum. While the vine cock fucked her breasts, a thin vine slid deep into her butthole, driving Jenny crazy. "Oh... yes... you aren't as thick as the others were, but you can go so deep." Jenny moans out, "Push further... twist your way inside me... my pussy is throbbing..." she says in pleasure, the damsel in distress turned cum guzzling, anal loving, submissive slut. "Get those two inside me," Jenny begs the tentacle tree, her inhibition gone down the drain. The pair of thin vines happily oblige, diving deep into their mistress's pussy and inciting a whorish moan from Jenny. She was loving every second, the succulent slut, she could feel the vines piercing her womb again. Groaning in distress, Jenny curses that these smaller vines can't cum, she needed more of its cum! She wanted to drink it down and feel it soak into her very being, the vine cock pulsating between her large boobs the answer to her prayers. As the thick cock slid in and out faster, Jenny used her hands to press them together, creating a tight  cocksleeve that would milk the vine cock for its cum. Tensing up, Jenny opens her mouth as juice sprays all over her face and breasts, covering her in blue cum, the thick  jizz clumping and sticking to her white skin. Jenny simply says a quick thank you before she licks her lips, taking in as much cum as her tongue can reach. The deflated vine cock retracts back into its sheath, withdrawing back into the leafy canopy, accompanied by the other small vines. Jenny hurriedly stands, pacing towards the last tentacle tree with desperation in her step. She didn't know what's happened to her, but she didn't care, she needed more, she wanted to feel its squirming mass in every hole she had. 

Jenny sashays over to the last tree, whose three thick vine cocks are already unsheathed and ready for her. "Looks like you're the only one left, now don't be shy, why don't you just relax and let me do all the work for you?" Jenny foxily suggests, kneeling on the ground in front of the tree. The vine cocks heartily accept her offer, offering themselves before Jenny's kneeling form. "Three against one isn't very fair... This greedy little vine gets to fuck my tits. This greedy little vine gets my hand, and what about you, last little greedy vine? What do you get?" I get to feast on your seed, Jenny thinks as she swallows it whole, the thick tendril easily sliding deep into Jenny's maw. The three cocks had engaged in a triple entente of  titty fucking,  handjobs , and blowjobs, Jenny being the cornerstone of their pleasure. As she continued her quest for cum, she could taste the sweet semen beginning to build up in the vines, preparing to explode all over and inside her! No holding back, Jenny thought as the trio unloads onto their new cum dumpster, the bluish baby batter splattering onto her face, chin, and breasts. Jenny eagerly swallows it all, basking in the feeling of being covered in hot cum, her skin tingling wherever it touched. She could feel herself absorbing it, or was it absorbing her? Jenny didn't really care, all she could think about was how aroused she was! Once they'd stopped  cumming , Jenny gives a huff of frustration, she was hornier than she'd ever been and they were already done!

Jenny storms back to the original tentacle tree, her bouncy boobs and bubbly butt jiggling like jello from the exertion. Thinking logically, or as logically as someone who is drunk on pleasure can think, the first one she'd fucked should've had the most time to recover and replenish its cum reserves. She kneels on her hands and knees, facing away from the tree that had started it all. Arching her back and accentuating her beautiful ass to godly proportions. She didn't need any more junk in the trunk, but that extra bit made her ass just the right amount of jiggly yet thick. Jenny is ecstatic when two vine cocks lower from the canopy, their cocks already unsheathed for her to drink from. They were long and thick, much thicker than what they'd been earlier, seemingly gorged on the pleasure that she provided. Jenny beams in happiness as the vines wrap around her once more, the two throbbing members already rubbing at her backside. They were slathering her pussy and butthole in blue juice, preparing her for the pounding she wouldn't soon forget. The two cocks perch themselves at Jenny's warm entrances, stopping just short of penetration. Jenny nods in approval, signing off on the body breaking ride that was tentacle fucking. Moments pass, giving just enough time for Jenny to relax her insides, then the two vines thrust into action, driving deep into Jenny's backside. They ram into her pussy and asshole like a beast gone mad, fervently pounding Jenny like a  fuckdoll made for pleasure. Without her pets to protect her, Jenny was but a toy to the monsters that lurked around every corner, awaiting their chance to drink from the heavenly pleasure she gave. Jenny lewdly moans in ecstasy from the ferocious assault on her nether regions, this was precisely what she needed to sate the fire in her loins. The twin tentacles drive deeper still, stretching Jenny's tight orifices like bubble gum. A substantial bulge can be seen at her abdomen, where the two massive members push against her skin, fucking her like they wanted to escape. They pound her hard, ramming their rough green cocks as deep as possible, making love to her womb and asshole like two passionate lovers. With each strong thrust, their cocks leaked a steady stream of  precum , the bluish fluid soaking into Jenny's body like water to a sponge. Jenny could only moan louder as she felt the two cocks begin pulsing inside her body, they were about to release another wave of hot steaming baby batter. But suddenly, their dirty raw unprotected baby-making sex comes to a halt, no pun intended, slamming their thick vines deep into her and lodging themselves there as if they were stuck. " Unnng ," Jenny groans in frustration, she was so close, why did they stop? The  girthy tentacle around her waist tightens its grip and begins lifting her off the ground and into the canopy. Curious as to what its doing, Jenny doesn't struggle, letting herself be engulfed by the leafy greens, leaving only her face uncovered and facing the dirt path below. She was far enough off the ground that if she fell, it would hurt, but she didn't feel any mall intent from the lovable vines, rather, the throbbing vines inside her presented a very different impression... Just as Jenny speculated that the plant was teasing her, she hears the familiar sound of trotting from afar, Neigh Neigh! Her long donged prince was finally here to save her! Not that she really NEEDED saving. Jenny nearly calls out in distress but is interrupted by the vines covering her face in a thin white veil, silencing any protest she would've said. With a start, Jenny recognizes the soft fabric stopping her from screaming, it was her bedsheets! As the revelation washed over Jenny, the quivering tentacles lodged in her backside surged to life, resuming their intense onslaught anew. Jenny barely suppresses a loud moan as the twin tendrils drill her pussy and asshole repeatedly, aided by the cloth covering her mouth and nose. Jenny's eyes roll back and her tongue lolls out in response to the overstimulation, licking the white cloth over her mouth and drenching it light gray with her saliva. Neigh Neigh trots into sight below her, the trusty brown steed in search of its busty mistress. He is unknowingly close the slutty Jenny, who is having her ass and pussy vigorously pounded by two thick meaty vines, even if he were to look up, he would only see Jenny's face warped in pleasure from being stealthily but steadily fucked silly. Jenny's mind was breaking, it couldn't handle the destructive pounding that the tree was giving her, but what's a tentacle scene without a big breasted bimbo getting ravaged until she can't walk properly? Jenny simply moans in response to Neigh Neigh's desperate whinnying, unable to form coherent thoughts as she gets molested by a complete stranger above her beloved lover. Jenny's eyes roll back into her head as she climaxes repeatedly under the plant's assault, her sweet nectar being absorbed into the tree before she can even see it squirt out of her. On a particularly deep thrust in her butthole, Jenny almost gives away her position, barely hiding her lewd moan from Neigh Neigh. Tired of this game of cat and mouse, the white cloth is ripped from her mouth and a third already pulsating purple vine cock drops out of the foliage, inserting itself into Jenny's now uncovered wet hole. Jenny gags on the new cock pounding her throat, its  girthy shaft suffocating her to the point of choking, leaking blue  precum like a hose. Filling every orifice of Jenny's body, the throbbing purple members continue to fuck Jenny raw, the cum in their shafts boiling for release. They continue giving it to Jenny until Neigh Neigh leaves, quickening their pace once he's out of hearing range, slamming their cocks deep into Jenny faster and faster. With a loud screech, Jenny climaxes at the same time the vines do, hot cum flowing into Jenny's pussy, ass, and mouth like a tsunami of baby batter made solely to fill her. Jenny gags in response to the thick load spilling into her throat, moaning in response as galloon upon gallon of hot creamy cum pools in her womb and ass, holes made just for big dicks to use at their leisure. Tired and spent, the tentacles set down their well-used  fucktoy , gently laying her against the broad trunk of a nearby oak tree, covering her with her semi-clean bed sheets.

Jenny leans against the base of the tree in a trembling mess, basking in the afterglow of a long round of sex, leaking light blue cum from her pussy and ass. A few minutes pass, then Jenny struggles to her feet, using the tree as support. "You served your purpose, my hunger is sated for now." Jenny speaks aloud to the trees, "I can trust that you aren't going anywhere, right? Haha." Jenny chuckles at her own joke, "I should become a farmer... hmmm... Cum harvest?" Jenny shivers from the thought of doing that multiple times a week, it was definitely pleasing, but also draining of energy that she needed to do other things. If she spent all her time fucking these trees, she would quickly become a quivering cum dumpster for the three trees and their babies, not that the idea wasn't slightly arousing to Jenny. Looking down between her legs, she looks past her puffed pussy lips, observing that the blue cum she'd leaked out be absorbed by the brown dirt. Thinking to herself, Jenny finally understood where these trees had come from, and how they'd appeared. It could all be traced back to her curvaceous and slimy daughter that tracked goo everywhere she went. The only logical explanation that Jenny could think of was that the slimy residue she left was being absorbed by the soil and somehow led to the rapid growth of the trees sexual organs. And since mutations were only passed on if truly beneficial to the species, that explained the minute number of mutated plants around her house. Jenny wraps herself in the white covers, thinking about the ramifications of Slimy's goo, had it been affecting her DNA too? What about the other pets? Jenny shakes her head in doubt, she and the environment were the most susceptible to Slimy's effects, since the environment couldn't resist a source of nutrients, and she had ingested gallons of Slimy's cum. Jenny shakes the thought from her mind as her humble adobe comes into view, her pets bounding towards their much-missed mistress. "Oh well," Jenny mutters softly, if her forest became infested with sex loving plants, so be it, and she was sure that plot armor would prevent her from losing her sense of self. For now, she would just focus on finally putting back her sheets, eating some meat, and satisfying her pets' needs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	23. Taking Inventory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick visit to the beach turns into much more when the pets plan some fun time with their mistress. 

Jenny spreads out on her soft fluffy bed, the red covers draping over her naked body like warm syrup on a soft pancake. Yesterday had been a blur, washing her covers, the tentacle tree's sudden attack, if she was to rate it on a scale of one to ten in fun, it'd definitely be a ten. Yawning, Jenny sits up in bed, the soft mattress giving a little under her readjusted weight. She gives the room a quick scan, enjoying the sight of her orderly room filled with the smell of flowers. She takes a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling at a steady pace, after all, relaxation was a necessity in her hectic day to day life full of debauchery and fun. Resting for another few minutes, Jenny spares a moment to think about the fun adventures she's had and the many mobs she's met, what a nice life she lived! Not wasting any more time, Jenny slides her slender legs over the side, jumping to her feet with a little hop. She skips over to her wardrobe, swinging open the wooden door with a small tug at the handle, what was she going to wear today? Rifling through her clothes, she glances outside, the sight of sunshine and blue skies immediately told her what she was going to do today. She pulls out a blue hangar, the striped blue bikini a perfect match for the cloudless sky, and inspects it. She couldn't remember the last time that she'd worn a bikini, outside of the thong she sometimes wore to bed, there just hadn't been a situation that called for the modest swimwear. Jenny dons the swimsuit, wondering if it'll even fit, the tight material wasn't exactly made for her breasts large size, but she'd try. After a bit of struggling to tie the string behind her back, Jenny walks over to the mirror, proud of what she sees. The old swimsuit still fit her perfectly fine, although a bit tight around her boobs and waist. Her wide hips had made the bottom part of the bikini relatively simple to put on, tying the string at both sides, but the problem had been her breasts. No matter what she did, a large amount of her cleavage just wouldn't fit inside the top, the fleshy pillows spilling over the white edges with ease. When she walked, the thin material pressed itself into her nipples, a bit of areola showing too, but the real kicker was the string holding it all up. The top had a string that would tie together at the back of her neck, which was supposed to hold the bikini to her, and prevent the bikini from slipping off, but it had stretched a little when she was pulling her boobs into the bikini. It was now loose enough that if she tripped, her tits would come spilling out. 

Shrugging her shoulders, Jenny walks over to her chest, if she was going to be spending a day at the beach, she would need the right equipment. She pulls out a large standing umbrella, some sunscreen, and a piece of parchment, she was going to relax at the beach, but she could work on her map. Sticking everything into her inventory, Jenny walks outside, a warm breeze ruffling her short brown hair. She strolls over to the large barn doors, removing the large lock and throwing the doors open. The large oak doors creak on their hinges and slam into the barn walls with a loud bang, waking her sleeping pets, who groggily wander out of their stables to find out what's going on. Their eyes practically jump out of their sockets when they see Jenny leaning against the doorframe in nothing but her striped bikini. It didn't leave much to the imagination either. Alpha got to her first, a speeding bullet of white fur, his large doggy dong swaying in the open air as he sits obediently on his back paws, resisting the urge to take her on the floor. Next was Neigh  Neigh , his long hard farming tool on full display, and finally Slimy, who just slides into line next to her horny neighbors. "We're going to the beach!" Jenny exclaims happily, practically bouncing with joy. She felt like she'd been to the beach before, but couldn't remember when it was, it seemed like a dream that hadn't really happened, or did it? Wiping away her thoughts, Jenny walks west, her lovers following close behind, ogling her bare butt. Each bump and step could be seen jiggling in Jenny's jelly behind, only pumping more blood into her lovers throbbing members. The walk is long and hard, the bright sun beating down on the group of four that was already hot under the collar. Their only solace comes in the form of wind, a light breeze that gave just enough cool air last until the next breeze comes. After what feels like an eternity, the endless ocean comes into view, its dark blue waves hiding a plethora of mobs in its deep nothingness. 

The group's pace gradually quickens as the sea breeze revives them, running across the hills and toward the deep blue water. Grass turns to sand as their bare feet dig into the grainy coast, practically drowning in the idea of swimming in the cool water on a hot day like this one. As a pack leader should, Jenny is the first to enter the water, the cold salty shores washing over smooth skin like oil on iron. The rest of Jenny's pets join her in moments, splashing around like children learning how to swim, the refreshing liquid washing away any soreness in their muscles and relieving their throbbing cocks of their heavy burden. They swim until the sun is high in the sky, glaring down at them from  its perch in the heavens. By this time, Jenny is well worn out, her arms and legs heavy with exertion. She'd forgotten how draining swimming was, having found a new admiration for Olympic swimmers. She slowly steps out onto the sandy white beach, the water glistening off her smooth skin as it dried under the hot sun. As her pets continue to have fun under the sun, Jenny decides that it's about time she got to work. Opening her beach umbrella, she stabs it into the sand, pulling out a beach towel to sit on. She carefully sits on the soft sand, the grainy material giving a bit under her weight before settling in place. Taking out her pen and paper, Jenny begins sketching her small adobe, a badly drawn hut was the best she could do. Knitting her eyebrows together, Jenny thinks hard about all the places she's visited, the memories flooding back like a tsunami. 

In the middle of her map was her humble little home, an easy place to make love with her beloved pets and the occasional stranger. To the South was the large waterfall that led into a lake, where she showered in cool clean water and sometimes cum. To the far North lay Wolf Forest, Alpha's original hunting ground before he met Jenny. To the East lay the swamp,  Slimy's trail a constant reminder of what she'd found there. And to the West was the ocean, where she lay on the beach. To her house's  NorthWest was the abandoned village, full of perverts with big cocks and strange fetishes.  NorthEast lies a tall cliff face, standing proud in a boundless desert full of cacti. She still hadn't gotten around to exploring South of her house, but planned to in the near future, after all, that was where the well-endowed Creeper had come from. Speaking of well-endowed beasts, Jenny stops to think about where she had met Neigh  Neigh , memories of her first time "riding" popping into her mind. Smiling to herself, Jenny marks an X on the map, roughly where the Nether Portal probably still was. Jenny folds and collects the new map full of locations and memories, stuffing it into her relatively empty inventory. She leans back on the sand, her eyes gazing across the clear blue water, brimming with life. There were dolphins, turtles, squid, and maybe even an ocean monument somewhere in there. Closing her eyes, Jenny could visualize the elder guardian's long wriggling tentacles, its spiny frills rubbing against her pussy lips as he roughly fucked her every hole. It was only a matter of time before the other guardians found and fucked her too. 

The familiar feeling of wetness between her thick thighs brings Jenny back from her daydream, looking up at the underside of the beach umbrella. She didn't need to dream when she had three stubs waiting for her. Sitting up on her elbows, Jenny scans the horizon for the familiar sight of her beloved pets, spotting them as small dots in the distance. The closest by far was Neigh  Neigh , who had stayed in the shallow water to avoid wetting his flowing mane. That's why he was the first one to notice Jenny take off her bikini top, her juicy breasts spilling out like an overflowing cup of milk. He was quick to gallop closer, slowing down as his hard hooves hit uneven sand, and eventually stopping right beside the beach towel Jenny sat on. His short jog had awakened his magnum  dong , the thick meat pole lightly throbbing in the ocean breeze. Smiling, Jenny easily slides under her big friend, coming face to face with his fat cock head. She had always loved horses, their majestic mane and beautiful coat had always held her attention, in a way, she was still that little girl that was obsessed with horses, she was just obsessed with a different part of them now. Licking her lips, Jenny wraps her hands around the broad base, her two small hands barely wrapping around his entire girth. Neigh  Niegh whinnied in approval as Jenny took long strokes of his cock, milking out large dollops of precum that fell onto her jiggling boobs. He held back the urge to thrust into her hands, holding out for the sweet reward that would come with his patience. Down below, Jenny continues to marvel at how calm Neigh  Neigh is, his stony composure unchanging as she jerked his hard cock faster and faster. She could practically feel the cum boiling in his balls, yearning to be released from its warm prison, on or in someone. Coming to a sudden halt, Jenny takes a moment to watch his hot sausage throb with desire, wanting nothing more than to cum hard. Up above, Neigh  Neigh was reaching the end of his rope, the last of his willpower all but used up from Jenny's passionate hand job. Oh, how he craved to shoot his thick baby batter all over Jenny's face and jugs, painting her front side white with cum, but he would resist. If previous experience was any sign of what's to come, his voluptuous mistress was far from finished.

His reward came in the form of hot lips wrapping around his throbbing horse cock, slick with saliva and precum. Jenny's mouth was like a sauna for his cock, the tight  cocksleeve sweating out every bit of spunk built up in his swollen balls full of delicious white cum. Make no mistake, this was far from the end, but Neigh  Neigh adored the warm feeling of his mistress's warm mouth engulfing his cock. He could feel her little mouth opening wider to take his entire girth, the thick member stretching her mouth agape, not that it was the only thing that was going to gape. Jenny feels Neigh  Neigh throb inside her mouth as she licks his lollipop, her tongue tracing circles around his sensitive tip. Giving the tip one final lap with her tongue, Jenny relaxes her throat and begins swallowing with fervor, the slab of horse meat slowly sliding into her gaping maw. Like an expert cock sucker, she swallows it whole in one go, only stopping momentarily to take a deep breath before plunging her head to the base. Jenny moaned with ecstasy, the vibrations stimulating Neigh  Neigh and pushing him over the edge of return. With no warning, Neigh  Neigh suddenly jerks forward, his cock plunging deeper into Jenny's throat and gagging her for a moment. Jenny only loses herself in pleasure more as Neigh  Neigh begins pumping his cock in and out of her like an engine piston, leaving only moments for her to catch a breath before his meaty member jammed itself back into her throat. Jenny grabs his ankles as she feels his cock throb and pulse inside her, she wouldn't be wasting any of his magnificent cum today. As the first spurts of creamy cum shot into her throat, Jenny swallowed quickly, using her grip on his ankles as anchors to keep her lodged on his cock. Neigh  Neigh continued to thrust with urgency as he unloaded the rest of his cum, the vanilla sundae flooding Jenny's stomach and mind with dirty thoughts and serotonin. She gulped and swallowed as much as she could, but his lewd fire hose just kept pumping out more cum, like a never-ending fountain of cream for her to enjoy. When Jenny's stomach looked substantially full, the cum pump slowed to a trickle, the last of his baby batter drained inside his personal  cumslut . Jenny quietly wipes away some cum on the corner of her mouth, swiping it back into her mouth to taste the saltiness one more time with a smile beaming from her face. 

Satisfied, Jenny stands and waves to Alpha and Slimy who are still in the ocean, seemingly oblivious to the ravishing that just occurred. Unbeknownst to her, Alpha and Slimy had actually seen everything but didn't interfere out of respect for a fellow pet, choosing to stay afloat in the ocean instead of heeding their master's call. "Let's go get them Neigh  Neigh , I don't want them to stay out there for too long," Jenny said to her lover, but one look at his reinvigorated erect cock changed her mind. "Maybe they can have fun for a little while longer..." Wasting no time, Jenny kneels down on the hot sand, her bubbly butt high to the sky, an offering to the horse god of fertility. Answering her prayers, Neigh  Neigh steps over her, slapping his long slab of meat between her ass cheeks like a hotdog in buns. Jenny lies under her horse, hidden from the sun by his massive exterior, and what better way to repay him than to hide his cock inside her? Licking her lips in lust, Jenny moves her butt back and forth, jerking him off with her bountiful buttocks. She could feel his rock-hard  dong throb with each stroke, leaking gobs of precum into the nook of her back. Tired of the foreplay, and unsure of when her other pets would return, Jenny leans forward slightly, just enough for his cock to slip out of her butt cleavage and press itself against her puckered butthole. “ Mmmm ,” Jenny moans as the familiar feeling of Neigh Neigh’s fat cock head presses into her vulnerable backside, she wanted to impale herself immediately, but she knew of something way more fun. With impeccable ass control, Jenny pushes back a tiny amount, just enough for Neigh Neigh’s fat cock head to penetrate her asshole, the f l at tip stretching her tight asshole wide open. “F... fuck...” Jenny mutters out as she acclimated to Neigh Neigh’s thick head, she’d forgotten how big he was, truly  _ hung like a horse.  _ Sitting still on his cock, Jenny clenches and unclenches her ass cheeks, her tight asshole gripping his member like a vice. The stimulation is too much, overwhelming Neigh Neigh’s senses like a tidal wave of pleasure, breaking the last of his willpower to hold back. With no warning, Neigh  Neigh jerks forward, slamming his entire girth balls deep and impaling Jenny on his meaty member. Thrust after thrust strikes home as Jenny moans like a cheap whore, her mind cracking from the countless orgasms she’s had. Neigh  Neigh continues to smash his entire pole deep into her butt, only pulling out to ram it back in. Jenny's butthole gapes with each stroke, her thick ass rippling with each thrust. Jenny shivers in ecstasy as she kneels in a puddle of her own love juice, her pussy dripping wet and aching for something to fill it. Her tongue lolls out of her mouth as she climaxes again, her mind broken from the ferocious assault on her asshole. “ Unnnng ... fuck me harder!” Jenny barely squeezes out, the last of her brain cells focused on maximizing her pleasure. “Pump me full of your cum! I’m your slut to use as you wish, just fill me up with your thick delicious cum!” Neigh  Neigh happily obliges as the first ropes of cum splash into Jenny’s bouncy booty, her stomach quickly getting bloated from the generous amount of cum pulsing into her body. Even as he shoots rope after rope of thick cum into his sex slave, Neigh  Neigh slams his cock deeper and deeper, his balls slapping her pussy raw, preparing it for the next round of breeding. Once the river of cum has ebbed, Neigh  Neigh pulls out slowly, savoring the feeling of Jenny’s inner walls squeezing the last of the cum from his cock. With a  _ squelch,  _ his horse cock pops free, the cum that was being held in spraying out like  a  fountain, dousing Jenny’s backside in creamy baby batter. Jenny is collapsed on the beach towel, her juices soaked into the sand around her, and cum covering her  s ore  rear end like an extra glazed donut from Dunkin. 

Unfortunately for Jenny, her ass was still in the air, and the sight of her bubbly butt shiny with cum had Neigh  Neigh at full mast. Jenny mumbles a weak protest as Neigh  Neigh once again mounts her, his stiff phallus already poised at Jenny’s raw pussy. “No  wai -” Jenny manages before she is impaled on Neigh Neigh’s cock, the fat head slamming through her cervix and penetrating her uterus. Jenny climaxes again from the sudden intrusion, her pussy tightening up around his hard dick, and doesn’t struggle as the waves of pleasure begin bombarding her brain like waves on a beach. Each of his thrusts sends lightning through her body, his slab of meat causing a baby bump to show on her stomach, exactly where he was fucking like there was no tomorrow. “Yeah, just like that,” Jenny pants out between breaths, “Breed me like one of your bitch mares!” Jenny screams out through moans of pleasure. “Fuck me !  A gain and again you stallion! Don’t stop until I’m pregnant!” Jenny blurts out, all rational thought gone from her mind. The beautiful young lady that was intelligently making jokes and drawing maps was now gone, replaced by a wanton whore who’s only desire was to be filled with cum and cock. Egged on by Jenny’s words, Neigh Neigh’s balls grow even bigger with sperm, the cum churning and boiling for release. With a final whinny, Neigh  Neigh unloads his hefty load into Jenny’s soft pussy, pumping her full with gallon upon gallon of hot baby batter, adding to the  res er voir of cum already soaking her inside and outside. With the last of his seed planted and his mare bred, Neigh  Neigh pulls out in one swift motion, the cum spilling out of Jenny’s pussy and onto the already soaked beach towel. Helpless and tired, Jenny just manages to crawl over to Neigh  Neigh , giving his cock one more thorough cleaning with her tongue before falling back onto the sand, her mind and body dominated by Neigh  Neigh . 

Jenny awakes a few minutes later, the insistent lapping of a wet tongue and doggy breath bringing her back to life. She sits up groggily, the previous experience a blur of pleasure, and reflexively looks for her pets, who are sitting in the sand. Giving a sigh of relief, Jenny calls them in for a group hug, and motions for everyone to head back to the house, the long beach day drawing to an end. Boy was she going to be sore tomorrow. Heading back to the house, the pets fall into line behind Jenny, all ogling her bouncy bubble butt like horny teenagers. In the back of the group, Alpha barks up to Neigh Neigh, “You owe me one,” a response that is heartily agreed upon by both parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	24. The Bathhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny finds a mysterious peephole after her bath in the village’s bathhouse, and gets dirty all over again! 

  
Jenny stretches out on her soft red bed after a long day of chopping wood, her toes and fingers curled mid-stretch. If her muscles were already this sore, there was no doubt that tomorrow would be even worse. Thinking of relieving her stressed body, Jenny suddenly thinks of the “abandoned” village near her house. Maybe they’d have a masseuse on hand, though he probably wouldn’t accept anything wholesome for payment... Jenny is interrupted from her daydream by the sound of Alpha whining at her feet, his red rocket throbbing with desire. Any other day, Jenny would've happily let him pound her to bed, but she was just too tired tonight. “Next time okay?” Jenny said tenderly as she ruffled the fluffy white fur on his head. Despite his rough exterior and beastly nature, he always respected his mistress’s decisions. Content with simply sleeping next to his mistress, Alpha makes himself comfortable on the red carpet in the middle of the room, curling up into a ball of white fur. Jenny smiles at how lucky she is to have such  loving pets and burrows under her blankets, her body quickly melting under the bed’s smooth embrace. Jenny snoozes softly as dreams about the villager masseuse invade her mind and body, the sheets getting a moister as the night drags on.

The next morning, Jenny wakes up bright and early, her dreams had raised her expectations for the day and made it hard to sleep. Rifling through her closet, Jenny pulls out her favorite pair of blue short shorts and her deep cut v neck, they would be perfect for her visit. Just modest enough to pass as  a  normal girl, and just slutty enough to have the villagers in a frenzy. A stickler for tradition, Jenny pulls on her striped knee-high socks, they were a classic in terms of her normal attire. Packing some other clothes and a map into her bag, Jenny frowns as she thinks of leaving her pets behind, especially Alpha since he was yearning for attention. But deep down she knew, they would still be there for her when she came back, regardless of when it was. Saying a quick goodbye to her pets, Jenny puts on her bag and makes her way to the village, enjoying the sea breeze on her face as she traversed the plains. Within minutes, Jenny can see the small village, its short houses and stocky smithery quickly coming into view. A look of confusion flashes across her face as she realizes it still looks abandoned, save for some tumbleweed that completed the abandoned village look. “Hello?” Jenny asks aloud, hoping to hear a reply, any reply, but is met only by the sound of wind and the ocean. Jenny makes her way towards the center of the village, where the water well she’d used last time was, but is stopped by the sight of a small building marked “Bathhouse.” Thoughts of potentially warm water pop into her mind, it’d felt like decades since she used warm water to wash herself off, the cold water of the lake giving her goosebumps every time she dove in. Waltzing in through what she presumed was the front entrance, she’s met with the sight of a single villager standing behind a receptionist desk. Jenny walks up confidently, glad to finally see someone in this empty village, “Hey! I’m Jenny! It’s nice to meet you!” Jenny says as she extends her hand for a handshake. The villager gives her a deadpan look, and extends his hand hesitantly, barely reaching over the counter, but Jenny meets him halfway, leaning over the desk to grab his hand. She can barely contain her surprise when she notices the large tent in the villager’s robe, a nice outline of his ginormous bulge forming against the brown fabric. Jenny ’s eyes flick between the villager's deadpan eyes and his obviously erect cock as she leans back to her side of the desk, thinking of her dreams from last night. “So... How do I pay for the bathhouse?” Jenny says inquisitively, glancing down to his erect cock again. The villager’s deep monotone voice cuts through the silence, “No need, free bath.” Jenny is taken aback by his response, from what she’d experienced last time, she didn’t think these horny perverts would ever pass up an opportunity to fuck. Maybe he was playing hard to get? “ Oh , uhm, where are the other villagers? Maybe we can have some fun together?” Jenny says while cocking an eyebrow, a suggestive tone in her voice, but the villager shows no reaction, responding with a quick “Today is a day of worship, no one else is here.” “ Oh , ” Jenny responds, at a loss for words. “Aren’t you going to take care of that?” Jenny asks as a last resort, pointing at his erection. “Not today,” He responds, his face stoic and unreadable. 

After that entire fiasco, Jenny finally went into the woman’s bath, mentally chastising herself for raising her expectations for this day trip, she wouldn’t be so disappointed if not for her dream last night. Sighing, Jenny leans back against the marble wall, at least the water here was warm, she could practically feel the fatigue melting away with each passing minute. Looking around, Jenny admires their handiwork, the bathhouse was really well built, with marble tiling and a high roof, this place was a perfect place to relax. Closing her eyes, Jenny revels in the feeling of warm water washing over her body, it was a shame that the villagers wouldn’t be having fun with her today, but she could have fun on her own. Her hands slowly clasp her large breasts, groping and kneading her love pillows like a tender lover. With her eyes closed, it almost felt like someone was there with her, playing her body like a professional musician. It was a highly rated performance, his hands dancing across her boobs and nipples with swift touches and little tweaks, mixing into the notes of groping and grabbing. With his exquisite playing, the heat spreads from her chest to her pussy in a rush of boiling feeling, pushing her over the edge like a wave of pleasure. Her eyes squint open as she comes back to reality after her orgasm, a twinge of disappointment plucking at her heartstrings. But nevertheless, the plot must go on. As Jenny stands up to leave, the opposite wall catches her attention, something had moved. As she walks closer to the tiled wall, she notices one of the tiles looks different from the others, slightly protruding instead of uniform to the wall. Realization dawns on her as she feels the slight air flow around the tile, there must be a hole on the other side! If the tile was removed, it would probably be about the size of her hand, maybe a little bigger, but she didn’t remove  it,  a wicked idea forming in her mind.

“Oh man, I guess there’s nothing wrong with this wall! I guess I’ll just go back to soaking in the water!” Jenny says loudly to no one in particular. Laying back down in the warm water, Jenny squints her eyes and continues playing with herself while moaning lewdly, keeping an eye on the mysterious tile through her squinted eyes. Through the thick steam, she could barely  see the tile but noticed some movement after a few minutes. In small increments, the tile was pulled back into the wall, eventually being taken out and replaced with an eyeball. More precisely, there must be a small room behind the tile, with a pervert inside. With her eyes closed, she continues putting on a show for the mysterious stranger in the other room, making sure he is rock hard for what she has planned next. “Oh, I am so hungry!” Jenny says aloud, “If only there was a big thick mushroom for me to eat!” Within seconds, she can see the eye replaced by a large cock, its head enlarged with desire. Opening her eyes, she acts surprised by the sight of the cock protruding from the wall, walking over as she gasps “Wow, I can’t believe I didn’t see this mushroom here before!” To Jenny, playing the dumb bimbo was easy, as long as she got what she wanted. Kneeling in front of it, she could clearly see how big this mysterious stranger was, his cock was much longer than she’d expected, but nothing she couldn’t handle. Grabbing ahold of his cock’s shaft, Jenny gives a few test strokes, enjoying the feeling of a hot penis in her hands. “Wow, this mushroom is so big! It even has some alveoli growing from it!” Jenny says as she kneads his balls with the other hand. The wall was just thin enough that she could easily reach his entire girth, with only a few centimeters being cut off from the wall’s design, this pervert had really thought of everything. “Well, time to dig in , ” Jenny whispers to herself as she pops the large mushroom into her mouth, engulfing it in her saliva and circling her tongue around the cock’s glans. While her mouth worked his tip, her hands continued to work his balls and shaft, working his cock like a milking machine. Resting her forearms, Jenny puts her hands on the floor and pushes herself into the wall, deep throating his enormous cock and gagging a little as the fat tip hits the back of her throat. Bits of her saliva hang off his mushroom penis as she resurfaces for air, her hot breath washing over his cock like the feeling of opening a hot oven. But a breath passes before Jenny dives back down, his cock going even deeper into her throat, an endless insatiable abyss of warm flesh. She deepthroats him a few more times to get enough saliva on his cock, then changes position, licking and sucking his full balls as her hands return to his shaft. With the saliva as  a  lubric ant, her hands are a blur, lewd noises echoing around the small bath. Below, her mouth makes love to his heavy balls, the bags of cum boiling for release. Using her skilled tongue, Jenny licks from one ball to the other, doing figure eights across his family jewels. Opening her mouth wider, Jenny manages to take both orbs into her mouth, licking and suckling them like a baby to its mother’s teat for milk. Although Jenny was no baby, she was still trying to get a taste of that delicious white liquid. As Jenny feels his cock throb harder and his balls tense up, she frees his balls from her mouth and begins voraciously licking at his cock head, lapping at the precum dripping from his tip like bees to honey. With a grunt, Jenny feels the pervert shoot his load into her mouth, the copious amount of thick white cream flooding her mouth with flavor and taste. When her mouth is full, Jenny uses a hand to direct his cock toward her large breasts, holding them together with one hand while milking his cock with the other. 

As his cock slowly deflates, Jenny grabs ahold of his balls, preventing the villager’s escape. Swallowing the cum in her mouth, Jenny loudly proclaims “Thanks for the meal, but now my other holes are hungry too...” Hearing this, the cock gives a jerk, slowly rising towards full erection. While kneading his balls, Jenny licks his cock clean of cum, a lewd sight that would give anyone an erection, especially if you’re the one receiving it. Yet, even with her expert skills, his cock wouldn’t reach full mast, half erect and pointing at her breasts. “Ha, at least your cock is honest about what it likes,” Jenny quips, bringing her cum covered melons closer. Wrapping her fleshy pillows around his cock, Jenny uses the cum lubricant to give him a  titjob with her massive melons, her hands pressing them together to form the perfect  cocksleeve . But it was only the appetizer before the feast. Soon, his cock head emerges from her cleavage, now at full mast and ready to invade some private property. Licking her lips, Jenny turns around and points her bottom at the cock in the wall, her pussy was dripping wet and ready for some action, but Jenny wasn’t stupid. If these villagers shot one of their large potent loads into  her  womb, she’d be knocked up with no chance of failure. Jenny begins leaning further back, angling her asshole towards his fat cock head, but stops just short. Just to be safe, she’d better cover her pussy, she knew that if his cock even barely touched her pussy lips, she wouldn’t be able to resist slamming herself onto him like a rodeo bull, eventually getting  creampied like a whore. Biting her lower lip, Jenny quickly pushed that thought aside, the more she thought about his hot throbbing member entering her pussy, the more she wanted it. Shaking her head clear, Jenny covers her pussy with one hand and steadies herself with the other, pushing back until she feels his cock head press against her puckered butthole. Jenny takes a deep breath, and slams her butt to the wall, stars flashing across her vision as his cockhead sinks deep into her anus. She takes a moment to catch her breath while impaled on him, moving both hands to the tiled floor to keep her pressed to the wall. She could feel his cock throbbing inside her bum, each jerk sending ripples of pleasure through her entire body. As she got used to his size, Jenny steadily moves back and forth, his cock entering her butt from an angle that made it rub against the wall between her pussy and rectum, doubling the pleasure she felt. Jenny bit her bottom lip again as the thought of risking it all and letting him fuck and impregnate her teen pussy flashed across her mind. Once again shaking the thought from her mind, Jenny speeds up her pace, the sound of her ass cheeks clapping together on the wall echoing around the room. “ Mmmmmmm ” Jenny moans aloud as the villager begins thrusting into her from his side, matching his thrusts with hers to maximize penetration through the wall. With them both leaning back, his cock almost leaves her rectum with each pull, but then slams deep into her again and again. With each passing moment, Jenny slams her butt against the wall harder and faster, holding back her orgasm until he  cums too. The intermittent throbbing of his cock signals Jenny to get ready for a large load, ceasing her slamming and just pushing her asshole to the wall, letting the mysterious stranger on the other side of the wall do all the work. As Jenny reaches the end of her rope, she feels him slam his cock deep into her asshole, unloading his thick baby batter into her butthole, bits of the creamy sperm dripping out of her asshole’s edges. With her energy spent, Jenny falls forward, the man’s cock coming free along with a fountain of white spunk onto the tiled floor. Jenny just lays on the ground for a moment, a white river of cum leaking from her bubbly butt. Glancing up to the hole in the wall, Jenny watches as the tile slides back into place, hiding any evidence that they’d been here, besides the pool of cum under her that is. Standing up a moment later, Jenny takes a quick dip in the bath, washing away all the cum she’d collected on and inside her. In the changing room, she dons her booty shirts and v neck, emerging from the woman’s bath with a youthful glow on her face. Glancing once more at the deadpan receptionist, Jenny takes a moment to inspect his face, though his expression  hadn ’ t changed at all, his previously painfully erect cock was now shrunk back into his robe, the sign of a job well done. As Jenny leaves the bathhouse, the receptionist says a quick “Come back soon,” a hopeful tone in his usually monotone voice. Truly a job well done.

As Jenny exits the building, she is met with the blinding rays of the sun in her eyes, because she had left so early, it was still midday. But as Jenny’s eyes adjusted to the sunlight, it became apparent that not all was normal.  Kneeling before her was a large group of villagers, all with their heads bowed. The village elder, whom she recognized, was at the front of this pack, his head also lowered toward her. Lifting his head, he pleas “Please come with us to the church!” 

_ To be continued... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	25. Confessions are for Pussies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Jenny’s Odd Adventures 
> 
> Jenny gets dirty in a bathhouse, and as she’s leaving, she runs into the village elder. Who makes an odd request... 

  
The village elder bows before Jenny, the group of villagers behind him doing the same, he pleas “Please come with us to the church!” First of all, Jenny wasn’t a very religious person to begin with, although she did say “Oh god,” pretty frequently. Second of all, what would she be doing there? Third, why were they all hard? Jenny couldn’t help but notice the tent in their robes, and judging by the size of the bulge, they were all well hung. “Hmm, sure, lead the way.” Jenny agreed after a moment of thought, she didn’t know why they wanted her to come to the church, but she was hopeful  to have some more fun in the same day...

“Thank you so much, please, follow me,” the village elder gratefully states, walking towards the large church building at a comfortable pace for Jenny to follow. She felt like a celebrity with robed villagers flanking her sides and back, and the village elder leading the way. As they got closer to the ch ur ch building, its details became clearer. It was a cobblestone house shaped like a boot of sorts, the common village church, but the main difference was that the walls had been extended, looking more like a house with a large chimney than a church. She didn’t want to question the village elder since he was most definitely older than she was, but she had to ask the obvious question, “Umm, how will we all fit inside there?” With a laugh, the village elder states, “We don’t need to all fit,” only vaguely answering Jenny’s question. Entering the cobblestone house, Jenny is surprised by how empty the place is, there was practically nothing inside the building besides a small chest and a confession booth crammed into the corner. Jenny slowly understands what’s happening when the mass of  villagers lines up outside the confession booth, forming a uniform line for entering. The village elder turns to Jenny, proudly pulling out a black tunic and headdress, “Please take confessions for us!” he pleaded once more, presenting Jenny the nun costume and bowing his head in the process. Excited, Jenny eagerly accepts, she had always wanted to try on a nun costume, and maybe she could keep it if she did a good job! Before she enters the booth, the elder whispers something in her ear, “I’m sure you’ll know exactly what to do,” a vague phrase that sends shivers down her spine. Jenny quickly goes into the confession booth, slipping out of her normal clothes and donning the black tunic and headdress. If only she had a mirror to see how cute she looked. Being naked under the tunic proved much more distracting than she’d thought, the rough fabric stuck tight to her body and rubbed against her sensitive regions incessantly. There was already a small wet spot forming between her thighs, she’d better hurry this up. “Come on in, I’m ready!” Jenny called out.

In came the first villager. Jenny could just make out his silhouette on the other side of the stained-glass window, breathing heavily. “How can I help you?” Jenny states warmly while eyeing his shadow in the other stall. “Forgive me mother, for I have sinned,” Jenny’s ears perk up when she heard the word sin, closing her eyes to focus on the words he said. “This is my first confession, and these are my sins: whenever I see the newcomer Jenny, I have naughty thoughts.” Jenny smiles a bit at his words, the reserved ones were always the best. “My groin becomes stiff and I can’t help touching myself, but ever since the elder completed project cum dumpster, he has banned jerking off.” Hmm, so that was why the villagers were all rock hard, they couldn’t relieve themselves the poor people! But that’s why Jenny was here, and she knew exactly what they needed. Turning to the stained glass, she examines the wall between them while speaking, “Fear not my lost lamb, for I understand your pain, I shall do all in my power to guide you towards the light.” Smiling when she finds the hidden compartment that falls out, revealing a small hole connecting the two booths. As if on cue, the villager’s throbbing cock pushes through the hole, stabbing at the air in hopes of release. Jenny couldn’t help but drool a little at the sight of his thick cock jumping with blood, and heavy balls full of cum certainly showed his dedication to not jerking off. Grabbing his pulsating member with two hands, Jenny slowly strokes it up and down as she speaks “I absolve you from your sins, in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit.” Jenny hears the villager grunt in exertion as his sensitive cock is stroked faster and faster, Jenny’s skilled hands milking him dry. While one hand kept his cock throbbing with each jerk of her hand, the other slinked down to his cum-filled balls, kneading and rolling them around in her hand. She could feel the cum yearning for release, inflating his balls like thick water balloons. She could tell he wouldn’t last much longer, the intermittent throbs of his cock telling of his orgasm, Jenny finishes off with a quick “I have forgiven your sins, you may now cum in peace,” then swallows his massive member, audibly gagging in the process. With a large grunt, the villager empties his load into Jenny’s throat, the thick sperm filling up her mouth with ease. Through the fire and the flames, Jenny takes it like  a  champ, swallowing every last drop of his creamy white goop, making sure none of it drips onto her new nun costume. As the last ropes of cum shoot out of his slit, Jenny uses her tongue to lick him clean, letting his deflated cock pop out of her mouth like a lollipop once she’s sucked up every  last  drop of cum. Jenny sits back onto the booth’s seat,  catching her breath as the villager walk s off with a satisfied grunt. 

In comes the next one, his cock already through the hole and standing proudly. "Another big one,” Jenny mutters under her breath, getting onto her knees as she strokes him to full erection. Just like the other villagers, he was hung like no one’s business, equipped with a real breeding tool. If Jenny was going to finish that long line of villagers outside, she would need to make them cum as quickly and efficiently as possible. Turning around, Jenny steadies herself by putting one hand on the wall, and lifts up the hem of her tunic, pulling it over her wide hips and revealing her bubble butt. Once it's over her hips, the black tunic stays tight to Jenny’s midriff,  freeing her hand to place against the wall. Looking back, she can see his enlarged cock pointing standing at full attention, already leaking a bit of precum. She arches her back, bringing her butt closer to the wall until his cock is probing at her tight asshole. Jenny slowly pushes back, his fat cockhead penetrating her butt one inch at a time until it’s all in. Jenny rests for a moment once her butt is to the wall, the villager balls deep inside her ass, taking a moment to acclimate to his large size. If every villager was going to be this big, she’d need to take a few breaks! Clenching her cheeks, Jenny begins moving back and forth on his member, the hot pole disappearing and reappearing from her butthole. “ Ohhh god,” Jenny moans aloud, the slow ripples of pleasure she felt every time he went deeper in was driving her crazy! Gritting her teeth, Jenny speeds up a bit, a slow thumping noise resounding through the small booth whenever her ass-cheeks hit the wall between them. She could feel his cock leaking precum inside her, a precursor of what’s to come, and felt him jerk a little whenever she clenched her asshole. Jenny can’t help but moan lewdly when the villager begins small thrusts into her, just enough to feel the tip bulge her stomach. Looking down, she could see a small bump forming at her stomach region every time he thrust in, the bump popping out in time with his thrusts. Jenny can’t take any more, the pleasure clouding her mind and weakening her legs, she locks her knees and uses her hands to push herself to the wall, letting the fat cocked villager do all the work. Jenny panted heavily and moaned lewdly with each thrust, his cock ramming into her bouncy butt like there was no tomorrow. Each time he retracted his cock, Jenny felt her asshole gripping on, not wanting it to leave but would let it go just long enough for him to slam it in deep, his heavy balls slapping against Jenny’s bare pussy. A small pool of her juices formed beneath Jenny; her pussy dripping wet with need. Each time his balls hit her pussy, she clenched her ass and moaned a little, only egging on the villager’s assault of her backside. Every thrust was harder than the last, his messy climax approaching fast, but Jenny wasn’t aware of this, all she could think of was how good it would feel to have a fat cock douse the fire in her pussy with its thick load of steaming cum. But each time she would push this thought from her mind, a mob baby was one thing, but a human baby would much harder to take care of and would limit her ability to have fun. But the slutty part of Jenny’s brain refused to give up, yearning for a load of cum to fill her womb and uterus completely. Jenny’s was a slave to her body, the pleasure of having sex never ceased to blow her mind, there was just something utterly satisfying and addicting about receiving a thick load of creamy baby batter that drove her mad. Before she knew it, the villager blew his load into her bubble butt, the large load of white spunk filling her stomach and intestines with each second. What seemed like gallons of cum flooded Jenny’s ass, making her stomach inflate to the size of a basketball, which Jenny eagerly received with her entire being, her tongue hanging out in pleasure. 

Before she can react, the next villager is already there, inserting his meaty member with gusto and slamming his entire girth into Jenny’s asshole like she was just a  cocksleeve for his pleasure. Jenny audibly moans in ecstasy, feeling the last villager’s cum churning around inside her like an ocean wave. The villager’s stream in and out of the confession booth, using Jenny’s asshole like an  onahole made especially for them, only seeing her tight asshole that winked at them through the wall before they slammed their girths into it. The wall in between them creaks with exertion with each thrust, Jenny’s thick bottom pressing into it like her life depended on how deep the villager’s cock would go. She can’t help but go cross eyes with pleasure as she orgasms again, she’d lost count after the first few loads, but still couldn’t resist the wave of pleasure that washed over her. She vaguely feels another villager unload his balls and add to the cum reservoir in her stomach, her mind cloudy with lust and pleasure. She barely notices him leave and another villager take his place, yet another fat cock taking advantage of Jenny’s fleshy entrance. Time becomes relative as villager after villager take their turn molesting Jenny’s well-used bum, depositing load after thick load of hot cum inside her. Jenny’s will is thoroughly broken with how many times her rectum has been ravaged, and the villagers are still roaring to go, some already hard again listening to Jenny’s lewd moans. She had already cum multiples times, the puddle of juice streaming down her inner thigh proved that, but Jenny still wanted more, she was now addicted to unprotected anal sex that made her feel like a whore. If her eyes weren’t so unfocused, she would’ve seen the achievement icon pop up in her peripheral vision, a small icon that said “Congratulations for earning the anal whore achievement!”

Once the entire town of men has taken their turn and then some, they finally go back to their houses, turning in for the night. The last one left is the village elder, who’s already taken a few turns and then some, but it was his job to make sure Jenny was alright. Pulling aside the black curtain, he’s met with the sight of Jenny humping the wall, still waiting for another cock to enter her backside, that’s all she was good for after all. Her stomach is bloated to ginormous size, a large batch of cum pie brewing inside her asshole, if the village elder hadn’t experienced it himself, he would say she was pregnant. Beneath her is a pond of her own juices, her pussy wet and neglected. It was all for her own good, the village elder understood that, but Jenny had inadvertently become an anal whore of her own choice by depriving her body of what it wanted. He wasn’t sure if she would ever be the same again... Thankfully, he had a bucket of milk that would bring her back to normal Jenny mentality, though her body would probably never forget the ravaging it went through today. Jenny’s eyes slowly open as the village elder feeds her the bucket of milk, his soft brown eyes full of worry. “Elder? Where is everyone? What happened?” Jenny asks as she sits up, her inflated stomach stopping her from sitting up fully. Giving a sigh of relief, he gets Jenny up to date of what happened, cutting out the part about her losing her mind. “You truly are the best cum dumpster, miss Jenny.” Jenny wasn’t sure if the words cum dumpster and miss should ever be used in the same sentence, but she appreciated his politeness. “Thank you for waking me up Elder, but I should be on my way now,” Jenny stated as she stood up with the assistance of the elder, leaking cum from her butthole as she did so. Nodding his head in understanding, the village elder gives Jenny one last gift before leaving, a small black collar with a golden bell in the middle. Jenny quickly thanks the village elder and dons the collar, a small accessory that completed her outfit. “This collar proves that we are at your beck and call should you ever need us miss Jenny, please visit again.” With those words, the village elder and Jenny part ways, both heading home. 

Jenny slips through the forest relatively undetected, though she notices a lot more mobs out tonight, maybe the scent of sex on her was attracting them? Jenny safely makes it back to her house, taking a moment to close her front door from the numerous mobs that had tried to follow her but lost track along the way. Luckily, Alpha, Slimy, and Neigh  Neigh were sound asleep in their stables, unknowing of their owner’s return. With a simple trick she learned from the past, Jenny manages to squeeze out most of the cum in her butt, collecting it in a cauldron before bottling them all up. She didn’t know what she’d use it for, but it would surely come in handy for her research. Jenny looks herself over one last in the mirror: the booty shorts, black v neck, knee-high socks, and black collar really suited her. Stripping down to her underwear, Jenny turns and looks at her butt, the blue thong hiding very little of her thick bottom.

She'd really put it through a lot today, but it was still as tight as ever. Smiling to herself, Jenny hangs up her clothes and new nun costume, inspecting everything for cum stains. Satisfied by the clean material, Jenny jumps into bed, snuggling into the soft comforter and drifting off to bed, unaware of the crowd that had gathered at her window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	26. Down With the Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny makes good on a promise to Alpha. 

Jenny walks back from the lake, her small dress swaying from side to side in the cold breeze. It was pretty chilly for April, but the sunlight kept her warm. The small dress was designed for this kind of weather, the wool lining preserved her body heat and the long sleeves covered her gloveless hands. The dress was lined with cotton but barely reached her knees, if she wasn’t careful, the relentless wind would reveal her lack of underwear. She had woken up early this morning to go take a bath, reminiscing about the hot water the villagers had. After thirty minutes of being in the cool water, she wanted nothing more than to curl up in her warm covers and nap for a few hours, the cold weather was enough to make anyone a stay at home recluse. She crunches some leaves underfoot as her humble adobe came into view, the familiar sight bringing warmth to her heart. 

Opening her door, she’s met with the familiar barking of Alpha, who does a few circles around Jenny’s legs as she walks in, almost tripping her. Not that Jenny minded, his yapping and running reminded her that he was technically still a pup, but the large red dong hanging below his stomach said otherwise. Thinking of the previous night’s promise, Jenny kneels down, ruffling Alpha’s soft white fur and rubbing his stomach, purposefully letting her hand brush his throbbing cock. Alpha whines as he rolls onto his back, his red rocket standing at full attention and pointing at Jenny’s face. Rolling her eyes while smirking, Jenny places both hands on his meat, feeling out the veiny monstrosity. Even if it wasn’t a full moon, Jenny still marveled at the large size of Alpha’s cock, it wasn’t as long as Neigh Neigh’s, but it was just as thick. She begins slow rhythmic strokes, jerking him off at a steady pace designed to make someone rock hard, but not cum. Jenny can feel his cock throbbing with each stroke, the knot at the base of his cock was practically begging to inserted into her. Alpha continues whining, needing release but not getting it from Jenny’s slow methodical strokes. Finally, Jenny leaned down, her skillful tongue lashes out and licks his cock from base to tip, almost pushing Alpha over the edge then and there. She playfully nibbles at his pointy tip, slurping up the copious precum and enjoying the salty taste. As her mouth worked his tip, Jenny’s hands instinctually moved down his shaft, grabbing his heavy balls and rolling them around in her hand, feeling how full of cum they were. He'd been saving up his load, the naughty dog. As a reward for his patience, Jenny opens up her mouth and swallows his cock, her head bobbing up and down as saliva drips off his shaft. Her fat cock sucking lips are perfect for Alpha’s thick cock, sliding up and down his wide shaft with ease, covering his dong in her slippery spit, bits of saliva dribbling off onto the wooden floor. Taking a deep breath, Jenny relaxes her throat and slides her head further down, letting her open mouth engulf his massive member, the large sausage effortlessly rubbing against the back of her throat. With his cock buried in her throat, Jenny gives a few swallows, her throat contracting and jerking off Alpha inside of her. As Jenny registers his size, she begins going even deeper on his cock, opening her mouth as wide as she can to take in the knot. Once it’s in, Jenny continues swallowing while using her tongue to lick every nook and cranny of his meaty cock, stifling a gag when Alpha tries to hump her mouth. Freeing his cock from her expert deepthroat, Jenny lets his massive member slip out of her, its entirety covered in ropes of her saliva. Alpha whines aloud as Jenny un-throats him, he was so close to unloading inside her but got blue balled by her stopping. Fortunately for our big donged pup, he was but changing from one tight hole to another tighter hole. 

Alpha’s tail brushes against the floor in excitement as Jenny straddles him, his pointy cock head already perched at her pussy entrance. Her lack of panties is naught but exciting to Alpha, who’s envisioning his prey being fucked in the wild, only to come crawling back to him. Jenny’s eyes become hazy as the familiar feeling of a cock rubbing at her pussy lips washes over her, reminding Jenny of her one true purpose: to fuck big dicked mobs. Without a moment's hesitation, Jenny slams herself down onto Alpha’s throbbing member, the bulky dong striking deep in Jenny’s inner sanctum. She audibly moans as his cock head slams into her womb, the pointy tip poking at her insides and heightening the pleasure with every drop. Her bountiful bottom bouncing as Jenny continues doing squats over Alpha’s fat cock, making sure to impale herself as deeply as possible with each squat. She knew his sperm couldn’t impregnate her, so she was going to get creampied as much as she could! Sensing that the last of Alpha’s willpower was depleted, Jenny slams her pussy down hard, forcing his cock to delve deep into her uterus and begin unloading his thick baby batter. Jenny’s tongue lolls out of her mouth as she feels the first rope of cum splatter against her insides, a feeling that left Jenny feeling hungry for more. Jenny grinds against Alpha’s small body and fat doggy dick as he continues cumming, shooting shot after shot of thick sperm into her well-used pussy. No words need to be muttered as Jenny’s eyes roll back into her head in pleasure, the tiny wolf beneath her pumping her uterus full of fresh hot cum, making her stomach look bloated with a sizable baby bump. Even in her pleasure drunk stupor, she made a mental note to let them build up lots of cum before milking them, the feeling of being pumped full of fresh cum was mind-numbing and addictingly pleasurable.

Jenny pants in utter ecstasy as cum slowly leaks out of her bloated stomach onto to the smooth wooden floor, she would definitely need to clean up later. She strategically straightens her legs, hands on Alpha’s chest as support. Her legs felt weak after squatting at least a hundred times, but this explained why her butt was so sculpted despite her lack of exercise, she just had lots of hard sex! Goops of wolf cum leak out of Jenny’s pussy as she stands, if Alpha was even remotely human, she would’ve been knocked up multiple times already. Well, since the floor was already dirty, she might as well get it as dirty as she could. Jenny pulls her dress over her head in one swift practiced motion, standing before Alpha in all her nude glory. She sashays over to the closet, her bubbly butt asking to be pounded with each jiggle and step. Alpha is close behind, his member already hard and ready to be of service. Jenny seductively leans over to open a drawer, rifling through the glass potions with knowing precision while her pussy is on full display to anyone behind her. Alpha practically drools from his cock as Jenny finally stands upright, a handful dark black potions in her hands. Alpha cocks his head to one side as Jenny comes closer, he wasn’t sure what Jenny was up to, but the potions smelt like bad news. 

A few weeks ago, Jenny had been conducting her usual research in the lab, when she stumbled upon an interesting concoction: Potions of Sickness. The dark black vial was an altered potion of weakness that when ingested, made the user get an immediate cold, fever and lethargy included. She had originally written it off as useless to her, but after a few rounds of testing, had found something astounding. Though it came with side effects, when mixed with some of her special potions, it produced much more pronounced adverse effects. Once she realized that mixing sickness with her special potions could pronounce their effects, she began immediate exhaustive testing to minimize the negative side effects while maximizing the desired effect. After countless hours of research, Jenny managed to get rid of the lethargy side effect, yet the fever still remained, but she simply changed the output for that one...

Leading Alpha to the center of the room, Jenny sets the potions on her bed and grabs the one labeled “Moo,” smirking a little as she brought it over. Kneeling down, Jenny coerces Alpha into her lap and feeds him the dark potion in one gulp, the effects manifesting in seconds. His already erect cock begins thickening by the second, the veins bulging and more pronounced as more flowed into his fat cock. Alpha whines as the first side effect sets in, Jenny didn’t manage to get rid of the fever, but she did manage to divert its attention to a more useful area. Jenny wastes no time in getting on her hands and knees, her back arched and her butt on full display to Alpha and his thick cannon of a cock. It was so bulky that he was actually having trouble mounting Jenny, the heavy beast between his legs a little too heavy. He finally manages to grab ahold of Jenny’s plentiful ass meat, kneading the white flesh in his paws. Alpha perches his massive member at Jenny’s pussy, her dripping juices lubricating the tip. But before Alpha can insert his cock, Jenny reaches between her legs and pushes his cock upwards, the tip moving away from her pussy to her asshole. Ever since her visit to the village church, her butthole had felt especially sensitive, though she didn’t know why, but she was going to capitalize on Alpha’s new found thickness to stuff her butthole to the brim. Without a word, Alpha thrusts his entire girthy member deep into Jenny’s backside, sending stars across her vision as pleasure exploded behind her eyes. It felt like someone was fisting her with a steaming hot iron bar and cooking her from the inside out! Jenny’s mind went blank as Alpha continued to pound away at her butthole with his thick pole of wolf meat, the entire girth being forced in and stretching her asshole like nothing she’d ever experienced before. The fever couldn’t be removed, but Jenny had managed to change it into a fever of lust, forcing the afflicted person/beast to become extremely horny and brutally fuck anything it could get its hands on. Her hands collapse underneath her as Alpha continues to slam his thick girth deep into her ass, Jenny’s shapely hips bouncing in tune with each thrust and penetration, his heavy balls slapping against her wet pussy lips and heightening the pleasure she felt. On particularly deep strokes, she could even feel his knot begin to stretch her before pulling out, only making her crave deeper penetration. Jenny moaned aloud as Alpha continued pounding her like there was no tomorrow, wanton moans of lust like a cumslut lost in the pleasures of anal sex, which she was. The sound of skin against skin echoed each time Alpha forced his way in, her ass cheeks clapping against Alpha’s furry body with such force that it echoed around the small cabin. Bits of his sticky precum spurt into Jenny’s butt with each thrust, the unexpected side effect of gooey thick cum was driving her wild with desire to be filled.  Jenny could feel herself getting closer to orgasm with each deep stroke of Alpha’s engorged cock, its quick throbbing telling her that Alpha was close too. With a loud howl, Alpha unloads his thick white baby batter into Jenny’s waiting asshole, her stomach quickly enlarging with the sheer amount of thick cum being blasted into her. Jenny whimpers in pleasure as Alpha continues humping her butt, shoving his cock deeper still as he lets loose galloon upon gallon of hot cum. With one final thrust, Alpha slams his member deep enough that the knot gets lodged in her butthole, inflating and stretching Jenny even more than she’d bargained for. If she wasn’t such a butt slut, then she wouldn't have been able to take his beastly pounding. Alpha’s cock finally stops spewing cum once Jenny looks nine months pregnant with wolf pups, his thick cock still lodged in her ass and bulging her out like an obscene onahole made to be stretched. Which, in Alpha’s and the other pets’ minds, Jenny was. Gobs of thick wolf cum spurt out of Jenny’s asshole as Alpha forcibly removes his massive member, bits of it leaking onto the already soaked wooden floor. Jenny kneels butt up on the wooden floor of her small home, face twisted in a mask of pure ecstasy with her tongue hanging out and her eyes glazed over. Although Alpha’s fleshy fuck toy is done for the day, he isn’t ready to stop just yet. 

His cock now back to its original girth, Alpha makes his way to the bed, a fire kindling in his loins. Jumping onto the bed, Alpha knocks off a potion, the meticulously labeled glass bottles meaning nothing to his pleasure driven brain. The potion hits the ground and cracks, a small stream of black fluid leaking from it. The sound of something hitting the floor brings Jenny back to reality, just in time to see Alpha licking something off the floor. Jenny moans in excitement and anticipation as Alpha’s doggy dick begins widening again, this time splitting to form two long throbbing members, both erect and ready to play. Jenny simply smiles in response, wiggling her ass a little to egg on Alpha, his erect cocks getting even harder at the sight of Jenny’s juicy white ass swaying from side to side like a plate of soft jello. She couldn’t get away even if she wanted to, Alpha had pounded her so hard that she wouldn’t be able to walk normally for at least a week! Alpha dominantly stomped over to Jenny, her ass still up in the air, and mounted her with ease, two cocks are better than one. Jenny could feel the pointy tips of his dual destroyers probing her ass and pussy at the same time, a sensation that drove her insane with need. “Mmmmm,” Jenny moaned aloud, big cocks had always been her weakness, she never could resist the temptation of being pounded by a nice long schlong, and this time was no different. “Fuck me! Make me your breeding toy!” Jenny managed to scream out, to which Alpha heartily responds by slamming his entire girth deep into Jenny’s waiting backside. The pincer attack on her pussy and ass is too much for Jenny’s mind to handle, Alpha’s rapid thrusts were hammering her in all the right places and driving her insane. Jenny had already lost count of how many times she’d climaxed from his rabid lovemaking, but didn’t care anymore, she simply wanted to Alpha to continue. “Don’t stop! Keep fucking me as deep as you can!” Jenny screams out in pleasure as Alpha continues his fierce assault on her genitals, no sign of stopping in his rapid thrusts. Jenny could feel his cocks deep inside her, ramming against her cervix and asshole with beastly brute force. Alpha did not understand human speech, but he didn’t need to since Jenny’s body told him everything. Her tight pussy squeezed his cock whenever she came, and she moaned loudly whenever he slammed deep, that was enough to let him know that she was enjoying herself. Jenny can’t help but push back against Alpha’s cocks as he pounds away at her fuck holes, pushing them deeper into her. Alpha jiggles Jenny’s plentiful ass cheeks with each thrust, mirrored by her boobs swaying back and forth. She can feel the copious amounts of cum churning around inside her with each penetration, heightening her pleasure and wanting more. Jenny was a new kind of Oreo, double stuffed with cum and wolf cock. Even in her sex broken mind, Jenny can feel the familiar throbbing of Alpha’s cock rippling through her body, and she was ready to receive. Powered by the sheer will of his instincts, Alpha slams his cocks balls deep, using his paws on her ass to hold her securely to his inflating knots. Ropes of thick white sperm flood into Jenny’s pussy and ass, held there by the tight seal that was Alpha’s thick cock knots, forcing Jenny’s already big stomach to inflate more to accommodate Alpha’s hot serving of cum. Her stomach continues to bulge out from the large insertion and copious amount of cum being poured into her, if she wasn’t careful, she would be the baby momma for a new litter of cute big dicked pups. Alpha spasmed as the last of his cum was ejected into Jenny’s waiting holes, the slutty teen filled to the brim with thick creamy baby batter like an ice cream sundae that’d gotten too many scoops. 

Jenny lays defeated in a puddle of her own juices mixed with Alpha’s thick wolf cum, her face a perfect ahego for the ages. Alpha remains mounted behind her, the thick knots of his twin towers of meat firmly lodged inside Jenny. Her stomach told the full story, a large bulge in her abdomen that held at least a few gallons of wolf cum. As Jenny’s broken mind slowly comes back to life, the potion of sickness wears off. Within seconds, the cock in Jenny’s pussy shrinks into Alpha’s midriff, bringing with it a wave of cum that flowed out of Jenny in a white river. Jenny is sent over the edge once more, the feeling of cum ejecting out of her too much pleasure for her to bear. She reflexively tightens her body, a spurt of cum squirting from the lips of her well-used pussy. Jenny struggles to stay conscious with the waves of pleasure assaulting her mind, but she holds on just barely. Once the first wave of pleasure has worn off, Jenny struggles to a kneeling position with her hands firmly on the floor. She reaches back with one hand, pushing lightly at Alpha’s hips. She feels her asshole’s entrance stretch a bit as his knot pulls at her, but continues applying pressure, feeling her asshole widen with each push. The closer his knot got to coming loose, the harder it was to keep from going insane. With each bit his cock slid outwards, more thoughts of him slamming it back in would flood Jenny’s mind, but she didn’t want to be sitting here for another few hours. With one last push, Alpha pops free, bringing with it another orgasm and river of creamy cum. Jenny collapses onto her elbows again, basking in the ripples of pleasure emanating from her gaping asshole. She's elevated to cloud 9 of orgasms, and stays there for a while, enjoying in the feeling of being used as a cum dumpster by one of her pets. The feeling of Alpha’s tongue on her face brings her back to reality, the familiar smell of dog breath enough to take anyone down a notch. Laughing, Jenny jokingly pushes Alpha away, standing in the process. Her body was so sore that it felt like she’d just napped for a thousand years, with a beast version of prince charming pounding away at her inner sanctum for the entire time. Smirking at Alpha’s happy face, Jenny says “I hope you enjoyed yourself you little dog.” to which he barks loudly and happily. Rolling her eyes, Jenny slowly waddles to the bed, sitting down with a heavy sigh. She was already dreading the clean-up... But for now, she would rest a bit, and clean later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	27. Remembering the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny reminisces on her past experiences, and remembers what got her hooked on mobs to begin with. 

Jenny wakes up refreshed after a long night of sex, curling up into the silk covers that felt like warm clouds in her arms. The fluffy material was no doubt trying to keep her inside its warm embrace, and Jenny wasn’t going to resist. Rolling onto her side, Jenny looks down at Alpha’s sleeping form, his tail curled around him to look like a massive grey furball. She strains her ears and hears the light sounds of hay being moved around, probably Neigh Neigh or Slimy mucking around in the barn, full of energy like always. Jenny rolls on to her back, folding her hands behind her head and stares at the ceiling, smiling to herself. Once again, she thinks of how lucky a girl she is, meeting all these wonderful mobs that want nothing but to satisfy her desires, albeit her desires usually meant fucking her senseless, which any mob would love to do. Closing her eyes, Jenny reminisces about how this had all started, the very beginning of her adventures, or at least the beginning that she remembered. 

It had all started when she suggested to Matt that they try something kinkier than normal sex in the bedroom: sex in a cave. He had originally objected, but after a few hours of the silent treatment, he reluctantly agreed. She had prepared everything in advance: exploring the cave, setting up torches, even walling off the mating area with cobblestone to prevent any sneak attacks during their fun. But as fate would have it, not all mobs can be stopped by walls... 

“You ready Jenny?” Matt said as he lined up his prick with Jenny’s wet mound, hands already on her legs as leverage his thrusts into Jenny. “I’m always ready for some fun.” Jenny giggled in return, holding her legs spread apart to aid Matt’s efforts, a smirk on her face as he penetrated her, doing slow thrusts into her using his hips. Jenny loved the way his face twisted in pleasure every time his penis went in, too bad it was short-lived. Before he could even begin to kick it up a notch, his entire person disappeared in the blink of an eye. Standing where Matt had been was an Enderman, leaving Jenny shocked and a little scared, but as soon as she laid eyes on his long erect cock, she knew that it meant no harm. Her pussy quivered a little as she smiled at the Enderman, who teleports above her, with his thick member lined up to her pussy lips. Jenny leans her head back in lust as she feels the  Enderman’s thick cock head pressing at her entrance, he was much bigger than Matt, longer too. Just like Matt, the  Enderman begins slowly, long deep strokes that kiss Jenny’s cervix with each thrust. Never penetrating deep enough to enter her womb, but prodding its entrance and stimulating Jenny’s insides. Jenny moans happily as she looks up at the tall black  Enderman , continuing to hold her legs wide open for the tall assailant, who gladly slides his cock further into Jenny’s throbbing pussy. With each stroke, she inches closer to orgasm, a slow heat crawling up her inner thigh and bathing her pussy in warmth. Just as Jenny feels the small waves of pleasure washing over her, the  Enderman reminds her of his notch-given ability: teleportation. Before Jenny can fully cum, she is teleported along with the dark stranger to the nearby wall, being carried by the  Enderman’s long arms. Jenny's thighs are pressed up against her stomach as the  Enderman continues to hammer his rock-hard cock into Jenny. From her position, Jenny’s arms hung at her sides, simply letting herself go slack as the strong  Enderman repeatedly lifts and drops her onto his pulsing rod. From this upright position, the  Enderman’s cock penetrated more deeply, inserting itself into her womb, and ravaging her inner sanctum made for babies. Each time he lifts Jenny up, his purple tip exposes itself a little bit, flicking against Jenny’s sensitive clit as the  Enderman continues to thrust into her from below. Jenny moans lewdly as she feels another climax building, her legs growing weak and her pussy clenching up around the  Enderman’s glorious cock. With a perverted scream, Jenny  cums on the  Enderman , her juices lubricating the  Enderman’s passage deeper still into her inner sanctum. As Jenny savors the afterglow of orgasm, she feels the  Enderman’s strong arms lift her high into the air, then drop her onto what felt like a massive meat pole destroying her insides. Pleasure exploded inside her mind like a broken fire hydrant, the  Enderman’s now enlarged cock stretching her pussy wide open and hitting her uterine wall with every thrust. Now that she thought about it, this was probably the first time she’d ever taken such a big cock, and this newfound pleasure of fucking mobs is most likely what lead her down the path of pleasure and sin. 

Anyway, the Enderman continued to thrust up into Jenny’s well used and abused pussy, every thrust sending love juice spraying from her pussy lips and dripping precum onto the cave’s cold floor. At this point, she hadn’t acclimated to the Enderman’s animalistic thrusts yet, so she wasn’t ready when the Enderman suddenly sped up more, making the already big bulge in her stomach even more prominent, it was a miracle that she hadn’t gotten stretch marks from his cock! Jenny had already lost count of how many times she’d cum, and couldn’t take much more, that was her first time with a mob, so she wasn’t aware of their endurance. Jenny remembered vividly how she was thinking at that time, mostly bursts of how good she felt every time he plunged his cock into her, but also an inkling of doubt. Not about how pleasurable she felt, but about the Enderman’s ability to cum, she had assumed that it was able to cum because of its human-shaped cock, but what if it was incapable of cumming and simply fucked her for the rest of her life? Not that the thought didn’t excite her a little, but she hadn't finished building her house. Just as Jenny was about to succumb to her fate as the Enderman’s plaything, she felt his cock jerk and a warm feeling flood her womb, spreading and spreading until she felt the warmth in her heaving chest. She breathed like a woman in labor as the Ednerman shot out gallon after gallon of purple glowing cum into her womb and pussy, the thick baby batter inflating her stomach like a water balloon within seconds. 

Before Jenny has time to catch her breath, the Enderman teleports again, this time with her riding cowgirl, her legs at either side of him and her tits bouncing in tune with his fervent thrusts into her. Her cum filled pussy was aching for release, the massive load of purple gunk still there, but with the Enderman’s massive package still inside her, it had nowhere to go. She could feel the thick spunk swirl and churn with every insertion, the thought of being fucked until she was pregnant with his babies worried her a little but also turned her on. Her cum bloated stomach simply jiggled with each thrust, his rock hard cock making it bounce a little with each deep-seated thrust. Jenny felt his hands wrap around her hips as he began to pump harder and deeper, his cock throbbing and speeding up with each thrust. Jenny could barely believe it, this fat cocked Enderman had just cum a gallon, and was about to cum again! Though she loved the feeling of his long thick pole fucking her senseless, she could feel something inside her stirring, a need for something.. More. Jenny leaned forward onto the Enderman, her hands on the cave floor behind him to stabilize herself, and rubbed her tits in his purple and black face. She knew that guys loved a faceful of titty flesh, especially if they were soft and plentiful like hers, sometimes, they loved it so much that they would get harder and be able to fuck her a little longer. Maybe the Enderman would be able to bring back his big friend? 

Her hopes realized, the Endeman again lifts her high into the air, his fat cock head perched at her pussy entrance. Jenny looks to down to see the Enderman’s already long black cock grow bigger, like that one plumber after touching a mushroom, and slowly drop her onto his cock. Unlike the first time, he is almost gentle in lowering her, his massive member pushing into her cum filled pussy with ease and bulging her stomach even more. She can’t help but cum again as the full girth of his cock enters her, clenching up around his member, only egging him on as he begins to slowly fuck her pussy anew. At this point, Jenny has already lost all control of her body, the only thing keeping her from falling back onto the solid cave floor was the Enderman’s arms holding her onto his engorged man meat. Jenny’s face twists in pleasure as her entire body moves with each thrust, her head leaning back and her eyes going back in their sockets from pleasure. Her arms simply sway in tune with his thrusts, her entire body now a cocksleeve for the horny Enderman. All Jenny did before was kill his kind, it was unthinkable that she was now fucking one of them! With every thrust, Jenny felt his heavy cum filled balls slap against her buttocks, the intermittent throbbing of his cock telling her that he was about to cum again, another massive load that would no doubt stretch her limits. As if on cue, the Enderman begins thrusting into her faster, her limbs swaying back and forth like a marionette doll on a rollercoaster. Jenny knew he was about to cum, and she wanted it, more than anything else in the world she wanted to be cummed into by this Enderman that she’d just met today, his thick cock pumping fertile purple cum deep into her womb. Just as she finished that thought, the Enderman slammed Jenny onto his cock, balls deep, and unloads shot after shot of his glowing baby batter, the purple sperm inflating her stomach to match her heavy breasts, if not overshadow them in size. Jenny’s face is the image of pleasure, her tongue lolling out of her mouth, eyes unfocused and staring blankly at the ceiling, a little bit of drool leaking from her lips. As she regains her sense of self, she smiles down at the Enderman, hoping he had as much fun as she did. 

To her surprise, the Enderman is in a state of emptiness, figuratively speaking, and literally if you count his balls, just lying there and staring at the ceiling. Jenny barely manages to roll off his rapidly deflating cock, almost falling onto the rocky floor, but catching herself at the last second. She heads for the nearest corridor, taking a look back at the Enderman’s still impressive girth, but reasons against another ride. She needed to get to the surface or she’d be stuck here for life! Jenny manages to walk/crawl a few blocks, out of sight of the Enderman’s tempting package, and begins squeezing the purple cum out of her pussy. She couldn’t get far if she was still carrying her entire body weight in cum inside her pussy. Squeezing her abdomen, thick purple spunk leaks out onto the floor, the cum was so thick that she had to strain to push out even a little bit of his cum, it was like there was something inside her blocking it from escaping... On a particularly heavy push, something pops out of her like a plug, a good amount of cum following it. With a start, Jenny realizes that it’s an ender pearl! And judging by the still enlarged size of her stomach, she must be filled with them! Before Jenny has a chance to think about what this all means, she hears the sound of teleporting behind her, and an all too familiar arm touch her back. 

Suddenly, Jenny is awoken from her daydream by the sound of something heavy falling down in the barn, followed by the sound of Alpha barking. Talking to no one in particular, Jenny huffs, “I guess that’s all for now,” thoughts of meeting the Enderman’s friends running thought her mind as she walks to the barn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	28. The Mysterious Beads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a shovel goes missing in the barn, Jenny must don her thinking cap and solve the mystery. 

"Hmm, now what do we have here?" Jenny said aloud as she scanned the spacious barn with her hazelnut brown eyes. Even cocking her head to one side as she thinks about what she’d just found, or to be specific, what she’d lost. The last place that she saw her shovel was here in the barn, hanging on the tool shelf, but even after looking around for 30 minutes, she still couldn’t find it. It was time to interview the suspects. 

SPACIOUS BARN, FOREST – EARLY MORNING

JENNY BELLE THE JIGGLY BEAUTY

(Eyes shifting over the animal lineup) Which one of you took my shovel?

SLIMY THE SHAPESHIFTING SLIME

(Shifting around as slimes do) Blub blub

ALPHA THE WILD WOLF

(Sitting on his hind legs, tongue out and drooling slightly) Woof woof

NEIGH NEIGH THE HUNG HORSE

(Huffs in disbelief that he’s even being questioned) Neigh

JENNY BELLE

No, you don’t talk. You listen. One of you did this, and I am going to figure out who.

[Jenny leads each of them into their respective rooms, and locks the doors, taking the keys with her]

NEIGH NEIGH’S STALL, BARN – MORNING

JENNY BELLE

(Running her hands through Neigh Neigh’s flowing mane while feeding him some oats from her hand) 

Alright Horsey, it’s a formality at this point since I know it couldn’t have been you, but where did you last see the shovel?

NEIGH NEIGH

(Hungrily eating oats from Jenny’s hand) Neigh.

JENNY BELLE

(Mentally facepalming) Yup, I thought as much.

(Eyeing the sizable bulge growing underneath Neigh Neigh) 

I guess I might as well interrogate the  _ big guy _ too while I'm here.

NEIGH NEIGH

(Happily) Neigh.

JENNY BELLE

(She kneels onto the floor beneath Neigh Neigh, licking her lips as she eyes his meat.

Hmm, I don’t know if I can eat meat this early in the morning, but since it’s prime horse meat, I guess I’ll choke it down if I have to.

(Jenny strokes his cock to full erection, marveling at the  girthy package and licking the flat cock head a few times, causing a small stream of  precum to leak out)

Hmm, there's a foreign substance coming from your cock, I think I’ll need to conduct a full body cavity search.

(Jenny smiles naughtily as she inserts her tongue into Neigh Neigh’s cock tip, eagerly slurping up the creamy  precum flowing out of him, jerking his cock and kneading his balls with her other hand )

God, I Iove the taste of your precum, I can’t wait to taste the rest of it.

(Grabbing ahold of his long shaft, Jenny surges forward, taking Neigh Neigh’s equine member deep into her mouth and throat, gagging a little when she’s almost taken it all)

(With sheer will to take his entire cock into her mouth, Jenny grabs Neigh Neigh’s hind legs and pulls, forcing Neigh Neigh’s big meat pole to sheathe in her tight fleshy throat)

Mmmmm

(Jenny’s moans sends vibrations through his cock, causing Neigh Neigh to begin bucking and thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth)

(Jenny gags in pleasure as Neigh  Niegh uses her like a sperm receptacle, his heavy balls slapping her chin with each thrust, bits of slobber and  precum leaking onto the barn floor)

(Neigh Neigh pounds Jenny’s throat with ruthless abandon, feeling his heavy balls slap against Jenny’s face brought new pleasure, along with the feeling of churning cum inside his heavy balls)

(Jenny the tight  cocksleeve readily takes each thrust with her entire body, happy to be of service to her equine stud, even pushing herself forward to match Neigh Neigh’s thrusts, allowing even deeper penetration)

(Jenny feels every throb and jerk of Neigh Neighs cock within her sensitive throat, and knows that he’s about to cum. She reaches one hand up and smacks Neigh Neigh’s side with it, causing him to step forward and slide his massive member to the hilt in Jenny’s mouth)

(With a loud whinny, Neigh Neigh shoots out rope after rope of fresh hot cum deep into Jenny’s esophagus, pumping Jenny’s stomach full of horse babies, a river of thick baby batter assaulting Jenny’s throat)

(Jenny barely manages to swallow it all, bits of thick gunk squirting out the corners of her mouth as she gags and chokes while struggling to swallow all of Neigh Neigh’s cum)

(Just as the rive of cum starts ebbing, Jenny moves her hands to balls, pulling and squeezing them, just enough for Neigh Neigh to spurt one last rope of hot cum down Jenny’s ravenous throat)

Rest up Neigh Neigh, we should do this again soon. Goodbye for now! 

(Jenny waves goodbye)

[Jenny swallows a few more times, clearing her throat before proceeding to the next suspect]

HUMBLE ADOBE, FOREST – LATE MORNING

JENNY BELLE

(Sitting Slimy down at the desk that she definitely has, like seriously) 

Talk! I know you’re the only one with the... ahem... appendages to grab the shovel and hide it. So tell me, where were you this morning? We can do this the easy way or the  _ hard way. _

SLIMY

(Still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and remembering the voice lessons)

Ummm, uhhh, wha-

JENNY BELLE

(Taking off her fedora and letting her trench coat fall open, revealing the lack of clothing underneath besides a pair of white panties)

The hard way it is then.

(She walks around the small table, grabbing ahold of Slimy’s head and shoving it into her exposed breasts, slapping Slimy around with breast meat.

Mmmm, you like that you criminal? If you start talking, I’ll make it worth your while...

SLIMY

(Visibly turned on by the physical contact being forced onto her)

I- I'll talk.

(Jenny backs off a little bit, just enough to give Slimy some breathing room, but not enough that the intoxicating scent of Jenny’s body stops wafting into Slimy’s nose)

It was- I mean- I saw Alpha chewing the handle last night, then drag it off into the forest somewhere, I’m don’t know where he put it. I swear!

JENNY BELLE

(Smiling, walking behind the chair  Silmy is sitting in)

See? Wasn’t that easy? Now I’ll give you that reward that I promised.

(She kneels behind the chair, sliding her hands around Slimy’s waist and grabbing ahold of Slimy’s pudgy member)

Mmmm, you’re a big fella aren’t-cha?

(Jenny slowly strokes Slimy’s thick member, long jerks that milk the creamy cum out of her fat cock head)

What a treat, I now know the culprit, and I get dessert.

(She alternates between fast and slow strokes, keeping Slimy just on the edge of release, prolonging her pleasure)

You wanna cum for mommy, don’t you? Well now’s your chance. Cum for Me!

(As one hand fervently strokes Slimy’s  girthy gooey cock, another hand slides down to fondle Slimy’s heavy balls, kneading and pulling on them)

(Egged on by her slutty mother’s words and hands, Slimy moans loudly as her massive member throbs in Jenny’s hands, gooey balls swelling with green cum)

Mmmm, that’s it. Unload those heavy cum filled orbs all over my hands, absolutely cover them in your green spunk.

(With a loud groan, Slimy bucks her feminine hips as the first string of sticky cum shoots out, splattering the table in green streaks)

(With both her hands on Slimy’s gooey ovipositor, Jenny milks the last spurts of cum out with tight squeezes, dollops of hot goo running down onto her fingers)

(Bringing one hand to her mouth, Jenny licks the cum off her hand, letting no drop go to waste)

Thanks for the meal Slimy, I just might have to interrogate you again sometime.

[Jenny heads towards the barn, the home of the culprit, leaving Slimy to clean up the mess she made]

ALPHA’S STALL, BARN – EARLY NOON

JENNY BELLE

(Standing in front of the door, ready to pounce) 

So, YOU were the culprit all along! And to think, I was sure it was Slimy!

ALPHA

(Cocking his head to the side in confusion)

Woof?

JENNY BELLE

(Pointing a finger at Alpha)

Don’t play dumb Alpha, the evidence is as clear as day! The dirt on your paws, the wood chips on the floor from the chewed handle, I even have a witness! Give it up!

ALPHA

(Whining and hiding his head between his paws)

JENNY BELLE

(Visibly deflating) 

Oh you. I can’t stay mad at that cute face. Come here!

(Jenny grabs Alpha in a warm embrace, nuzzling into his white fur that smelled of dirt and leaves)

Come on old friend, let’s go look for that shovel.

THE END  of the detective arc

Walking outside the barn, Jenny looks around for a trail, quickly finding some muddy paw prints near the back of the barn that led into the forest. Following them was easy enough with Alpha following her, after all, he knew exactly where to go. Before long, they’d followed the paw prints to a small clearing in the  backwoods , just out of sight of Jenny’s home. Before Jenny was a small clearing, the sunlight streaming through the trees and illuminating the numerous mounds of dug up dirt, all juxtaposing the bright green grass that should’ve been there. “Oh Alpha, what am I going to do with you?” Jenny lightly chastises, looking around for the freshest pile of dirt. Finding the newly made mound that was still damp, Jenny probes at the mound with a nearby stick, quickly hearing the familiar metallic clink of something hitting metal. Still using the stick, Jenny pushes the top off the dirt mound, an old wooden handle coming into view. Jenny grabs the handle, pulling until it slides free of its earthly prison, upon further examination, it was definitely her shovel, just slightly chewed. Shooting Alpha a look of disapproval, she’s met with the sight of Alpha looking everywhere but her, obviously avoiding eye contact. Jenny rolls her eyes and begins looking at the other mounds of dirt, what else had Alpha buried here? 

Jenny left the shovel at the clearing, and led Alpha back to the barn, locking it up so that he wouldn’t follow her out. Walking back into her room/house, Jenny removes her detective outfit one by one, putting the fedora and trench coat back on a hangar for the next time she could play detective. Putting on a white tank top that showed off her impressive rack, and a pair of jean shorts that hugged her backside. After sending Alpha back to the barn, Jenny came back with her trusty shovel and a pair of work gloves, digging up all the treasures that Alpha had buried. Unsurprisingly, she dug up numerous bones, some chewed sticks, and even a chewed-up sock, one of hers that she thought was lost. After hours of digging, Jenny finally reached the last dirt pile, a small mound that looked half done, as if Alpha had started it, but stopped halfway for some reason... 

She’s not sure why, but she has a feeling that using the shovel on this half pile of dirt is a bad idea. Stabbing the shovel into the earth nearby, Jenny scoops away the dirt with her hands, slowly uncovering what seems to be a circular object, oceanic green and somewhat familiar, though she can’t place where she has seen it before. Jenny grabs the odd sphere and is surprised by the gel-like texture, similar to the tapioca pearls in  boba , but harder around the edges. When she tries to pull it out of the hole, it comes out a little then catches on something, a thin string that  strung into the dirt mound. Pulling aside more of the dirt, Jenny is fascinated to uncover more spheres, all of  identical size and texture to the first one she’d found, all connected by a thin black string that felt tougher than it looked. They totaled four balls, each one round and pliable, somewhat wet despite being in dry dirt. Realization hit her as Jenny recognized the round ball, it was an ender pearl! Jenny had encountered them before during her ahem, excursion, with the  Enderman , but what were they doing here? Tied together no less. Now that she thought about it, where did these ender pearls even come from? They were about the same size as Neigh Neigh's balls, which were about the size of an  Enderman’s balls, but from what she remembered, the  Enderman had pumped multiple pearls inside her, not just two, so where in their body were the little cum balls produced? But now wasn’t the time for that, if there were ender pearls here, there’s no doubt that there must be an  Enderman nearby.

Scanning the forest, Jenny quickly gathers up the ender pearl necklace and books it back to her house, checking to make sure all her pets were safe inside the barn before locking herself in her room. She needed to research these pearls; they could be dangerous! But first , she needed to clean herself off, digging for treasure all day had left her covered in sweat and her breasts were clearly visible through the white tank top. Ordinarily, she would’ve loved to take a dip in the cool lake water, but the sun had already set and there were mobs about, she couldn’t afford to be gangbanged through the night this time. Luckily, she kept a bucket of water in her chest for situations like these. After thoroughly washing herself off, Jenny sat down on the bed next to the ender pearls, wearing a simple blue  t - shirt and thong, her normal pajamas. Picking them up in one hand, Jenny dangled them between her fingertips, letting the string of ender pearls hand freely, what could she even do with these? 

A wickedly perverted idea pops into her mind, a perfect use of the ender pearls while testing her own limits: using them as anal beads. Double checking that all her doors were locked, Jenny lays back on her soft red covers, spreading her legs and sliding off the thong to reveal her cleanly shaved pussy lips. She starts by rubbing a finger around the outer lips, tracing the outline like a tongue that’s about to enter, she could already feel a heat growing in her loins, yearning for something to enter her. After tracing a few more circles, Jenny slowly slides a finger into her pussy, letting the thin digit penetrate her as all the animals did, her sensitive pussy walls gripping tightly to the foreign object entering her pussy. Though she’d done this numerous times before, she never tired of masturbating, after all, no one knew her better than herself. As she schlicked herself using her index finger, her other hand came up to her breast, groping her boob and pulling on her nipple. Jenny moaned quietly as she masturbated, she couldn’t let her pets hear her, otherwise, they’d barge in and fuck her all night, which wasn’t a bad idea, but would interrupt her testing. Sticking another finger in, Jenny stifled a loud moan, her fingers now drenched in pussy juice and ready for more. Forcing herself to stop, Jenny rolls up her shirt, biting the fabric with her mouth to keep it from rolling back down, and rolls over onto her stomach, her bubbly butt arched into the air, wiggling lewdly and begging for something to fill it. Reaching for the ender pearls, Jenny takes a moment to run her hands over all of them, slathering them in her sweet pussy juice while making sure there’s no excess dirt left on them. Satisfied with her preparation, Jenny uses one hand to bring the ender pearls to her asshole while the other hand grabbed at her ass, probing and stretching it open for the ender pearls. Closing her eyes, Jenny begins pushing the first one in, the gelatin-like outside letting it slide in without a hitch, but as soon as it enters her, Jenny feels a cool breeze on her skin and the familiar _fwmp_ of teleporting. Opening her eyes, Jenny finds that she isn't in her house anymore, kneeling with her ass exposed in the middle of a forest clearing, far from anywhere she even remotely recognized. Out of surprise, and a little fear, Jenny accidentally pulls out the ender pearl, a quiet _plop_ followed by the _fwmp_ of teleportation. Before her eyes, the scenery changes, returning her to the exact same spot on her bed that she was before, albeit a lot more spooked than she originally was. Sitting up on her bed, her heart beating loudly inside her ribcage, Jenny postulates: the ender pearl necklace must have teleporting properties! However, it was very odd, she had never heard of a case of ender pearls teleporting you somewhere without being thrown, especially to somewhere that they weren't thrown to. Even stranger, the anal beads had brought her back to the same place she’d started, far different from the unstable teleportation that ender pearls were known for, this must be tested more. 

Getting back into position with her ass in the air and her head down, Jenny again ritualistically slides the ender pearl into her asshole, the surroundings quickly morphing before her eyes. She could see the flattened grass from where she’d landed last time, confirming her suspicions that the anal beads did , in fact, have controlled teleportation. How? She didn’t know. But it was definitely exciting. Standing up, Jenny walks around a bit, the rest of the ender pearls bouncing around her ass, scouting the area for anything to mark this area by, only finding a nearby oak forest similar to her own. Just as she prepares to teleport to the next area, she hears the familiar moaning of zombies, followed by the sound of a girl moaning. What intrigued Jenny wasn’t the zombies, that was normal, but the girlish moan was definitely new, the only girl she knew of besides herself was Slimy, and she didn’t really count. Stealthily tiptoeing towards the noise, Jenny pushes some bushes aside to reveal an unexpected sight. 

At the end of the forest was a small clearing that led towards rolling hills, but that’s not what surprised her. In plain sight, unhidden to the common passerby e.g. Jenny, was a blonde lady getting ravaged by two big cocked zombies! She was sandwiched between them, their fat cocks alternating in and out her ass and pussy with ferocious thrusts that went balls deep on every stroke. Jenny couldn’t help but imagine herself in that position, getting pounded by the two zombies, their cum filled balls slapping her ass with each thrust, them chewing on her breasts as they ravaged her to multiple orgasms. At first glance, it seemed like they’d forced themselves on her because of the ripped brown jeans and tears running down her face, but on closer inspection, she was biting her lip in pleasure, encouraging them with each  m oa n , and bouncing herself up and down to match their thrusts, she’d somehow planned for this to happen! And judging from the position of the moon, the blondie still had a long night ahead of her. Jenny wasn’t so crass as to interrupt another’s fun times, so she slinked back into the forest, heading towards the original spot, thoughts of properly meeting the other lady running through her mind. 

Returning to her position kneeling on the ground, Jenny’s nimble fingers push another ender pearl into her ass, the surroundings quickly morphing in response. This time she was in a swamp, the mushy ground an obvious sign. Looking around, Jenny spots a witch’s house, but something seemed different about this one, it seemed much more... homely. Walking in a distinctly crescent path, Jenny finally gets a visual into the little hut on stilts, spotting a short figure with wide hips crouched over a pot of ominous smoking concoction. Smiling, Jenny wanted to meet this new person, whoever they may be, but held it off for next time, the witch looking figure looked friendly enough, but seemed busy at the moment. 

Finding a dry spot to kneel on, Jenny carefully pushes in another one of the ender pearls, her vision quickly getting drowned in pitch black. Judging from the cool atmosphere and lack of airflow, it seemed she’d stumbled into an unexplored cave. “ Hellooooo ” Jenny yelled out. Her hello carried on for a while, echoing multiple times before stopping, even then, she could hear small fragments of the o in the background. This cave was must larger than she’d expected, more of a spacious room than a cave tunnel. But as her eyes adjusted to the stifling darkness, it became clear that she wasn’t alone. Within the cavern, multiple purple eyes lit up, all looking this way and that, much to Jenny’s worry. She knew those eyes. This was an  Enderman spawn area! Hurriedly looked to the floor, not wanting to  agro any of the  Enderman surrounding her. As quietly and inconspicuously as she could, Jenny assumes her downward dog position, fondling in the darkness for the last ender pearl. She practically sighs in relief when her hands finally close around the round pearl, its soft texture a welcome feeling. However, Jenny struggles to slide in the last one, the previous pearls resistant to sharing their space inside their warm prison. She pushes on it, almost getting the entire pearl to slide in, only for it to slide out at the last moment, drawing a small moan from Jenny’s uncovered mouth. Even in the darkness, Jenny can feel all eyes on her, and a few of the closer ones ogling her exposed ass. Quickly rebeginning the insertion process, Jenny has just enough time to see the  Enderman’s purple glowing cocks slide out before she teleports to another area. 

Jenny breathes a sigh of relief after scanning her well-lit surroundings, a nearby torch illuminating the stone brick walls and floor. With a start, Jenny realizes that she is inside a stronghold, somewhere within her world, but she didn’t know where. With a regretful sigh, Jenny prepares to travel back, she was very ill -equipped for exploring anything right now. She would be more successful at just fucking her way through the stronghold with the lack of materials and clothing she’d brought with her. “Not a bad idea...” Jenny whispers to herself, getting into position on the stone brick floor. If she was going to get home safely, she needed to pull these ender pearls out in one go, or at least the next two to skip over the  Enderman room. Grabbing a tight hold of the string with both hands, Jenny takes a deep breath, then pulls incessantly on it, ender pearl after ender pearl popping out one by one. In a flash, the previous areas fly by her: cavern, swamp, clearing, and home. Jenny falls back on her soft red bed, the comfortable material sucking the tenseness right out of Jenny. She quickly throws the ender pearl necklace aside, her juices  that covered it splattering off onto the wooden floor as it lands. Jenny would need to explore those places more, but that was for  the next time . With the adrenaline of discovering a new invention rapidly leaving her system, Jenny’s eyes drift closed, thoughts of meeting new people and exploring new places running through her mind as she falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	29. Trimming the Hedge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the forest grows too thick, Jenny fights back in the only way she knows how. Sex! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of the Nature Arc

_ “ _ Hnggggggg!” Jenny moans aloud as she stretches in her soft red bed. She sits up, basking the in the warm feeling of sunlight on her clear white skin, a small smile spreading across her lips. She yawns for a moment, then slides her legs off the side of the bed, standing up in the process. A few audible cracks sound out as Jenny pops her back, readying her for the day. First up, Jenny picked up the ender pearl necklace from yesterday, stowing it away in the back of her wardrobe, hidden by some of her longer coats. She wouldn’t want any of her pets accidentally swallowing it. Wishing for a proper shower, she opts to go naked and walks into the barn, unlocking the doors she’d forgotten to open last night. Her three lovers eagerly run out, their eyes ogling her curves as she walks outside the barn, heading towards the lake. Jenny smirks to herself as all three of them follow her outside, running this way and that, simply enjoying the nice weather.

Speeding up to a jog, Jenny casually heads to the lake, slowing down as she nears the edge of the forest, right where the sand began. The others had gone off in their directions, leaving just little old Jenny to bathe alone. Truth be told, Jenny had hoped at least one of them would follow her, her excursion last night had left her excited and unsatisfied, much to her chagrin. Biting her bottom lip in frustration, Jenny suddenly remembers the tentacle plants she’d met, her face lighting up as she does. Now there was a lover that was  _ planted _ in one place. Jenny chuckles at her pun, diverting from the main path to look for the purple trunked behemoths. It takes a little longer than usual, but Jenny finally spots the familiar purple trunk of the tentacle trees, hidden behind some old oaks that had grown in. Jenny makes her way through the underbrush, her pussy getting wetter in preparation of what was to come. Jenny almost  cums on the spot when a tall weed grazes her lips, catching her off guard. A slick mess of pussy juice, Jenny is panting heavily as she nears the tree, her tongue out and drooling, awaiting the sappy blue cum that the tree would inevitably pump her full with. Jenny closes her eyes as she hugs the tree, the rough bark felt great on her bare body, especially her sensitive nipples. A moment passes, but nothing happens. Jenny opens her eyes, looking up into the canopy of the tree, the tentacles were there, but they weren’t slithering or moving, if she didn’t know what they were capable of, she might have thought it was a normal tree. Huffing, Jenny storms off to the other trees, their purple trunks waypoints in her vision, but just like the first one, nothing happens. After getting rejected three times in a row, Jenny has calmed down, although still horny, and begins thinking of explanations. As lesser fit members of their species, these tentacle trees should revel in the opportunity to spread their seed, so why weren't they taking advantage of her? She knew for a fact that they could propagate more than once, she’d learned that last time when she fucked the same tree twice. As Jenny continued to wonder, she looked down at the base of the trees, finally noticing the numerous roots that spread across the ground. “Oh,” Jenny can’t help but gasp in surprise at the thick roots snaking across the ground beneath her feet, she had been standing on one and not even noticed, she was just too preoccupied with the tall canopy. Walking around the tree, she notices that the thicker roots only come off on one side of the tree, coincidentally in the direction of the two other trees. Her curiosity caught, Jenny intently follows the tree’s roots, so intently that she doesn’t see the large members in the ground until she’s right above them. Jenny steps back in surprise from the odd sight, three horse cocks growing out of the ground! They each had the flat tip and big pair of balls at the base. But enough of that, wha t caught Jenny’s attention was their size, equal in girth to Neigh Neigh’s cock, and just as long as Alpha’s. Even stranger, the cock plants had a small bulge at the base of its cock, right above the balls. She smiles as she recognizes the knot, an odd addition considering the plants couldn’t impregnate someone of their own accord. It was clear that these horse cock plants were because of  Slimy’s residue, the pronounced features of Neigh  Neigh and Alpha must’ve been part of  Slimy’s DNA, the plants just so happened chose that gene over the other, more useful, movement gene. In the end, they weren’t blessed by the RNG Gene gods, but they were blessed by  circum stance because Jenny was here and she’d be crazy not to fuck them.

Our jiggly protagonist kneels before the trio, leaning in and taking a deep whiff. The scent was musky, addictive, and drove Jenny wild with desire. The itch in her nether regions erupted into a wildfire, crawling up her thighs and making her nipples throb. Jenny humped openly at the air as she continued to take in the plant’s scent, her hands already pulling at her nipples and groping her plentiful breast meat. Unbeknownst to Jenny, the plant’s smell that she so loved was actually a pheromone that induced arousal almost instantaneously, scaling in effect with how much of the pheromone was inhaled. Luckily for the plant, Jenny had already inhaled so much that she was dripping wet and willing to be its breeding bitch. Jenny momentarily stands up, only to position herself above the three horse cocks. Even in her hyper-aroused state, Jenny knew that three minus two still left one out of the mix, but remembered that modern problems require modern solutions! Slowly squatting down, Jenny stops once she feels the two cocks perched at her pussy and asshole, her thighs burning from the slow decline and halt. But where did this leave the third horse cock? If anyone was in the vicinity and could see Jenny’s face, assuming they weren't busy ogling her perfect body or jacking off, they would see the gears turning in Jenny’s mind as she tried her hardest to think clearly while hyper-aroused. “Ahh fuck it.” Jenny nonchalantly mutters, letting herself drop the rest of the way to the ground, impaling herself on the cocks in her pussy and ass. “Ohhhh Yesssss,” Jenny moans aloud as the fire in her loins finds satisfaction, even better, the third plant is right next to her pussy, grinding against her sensitive clitoris on every squat. Sometimes the hardest questions have the simplest answers. Jenny thanks all her stars as the horse cock trio repeatedly skewers her, each one stimulating Jenny’s erogenous regions. “Fuck,” Jenny moans under her breathe as she continues her humping of nature, enjoying everything it had to offer her. Just as Jenny is about to orgasm, the muscles in her right thigh give out, causing her to slip and drop balls deep on the pair of cocks in her ass and pussy, the large members pushing her guts out of the way to make room. Jenny lewdly mewls as she climaxes, the full length of the two cocks inside her, throbbing and pulsing just like a sentient organism would is just too much for her mind to handle. As Jenny comes down off her high, she rubs her stomach, bulging from the insertion and utterly full of cock. “Dang, if I’m this full already, what will I look like when it cums?” Jenny questions momentarily, “Guess we’ll just have to find out!” Jenny grinds against the two cocks in her pussy and ass, feeling their girthy members rub every inch of her insides, namely the flat tip of the cock in her pussy making love to her womb. “I almost wish I was a plant, that way I could have your babies.” Jenny isn’t exactly sure what she was saying anymore, the plant pheromones had already taken their toll on her immune system, causing an overproduction of dopamine and serotonin, almost to the point that she was addicted to the horse cock plant’s pleasure. In a rush of ecstasy, Jenny leans over on her knees, the two cocks in her resisting the movement, trying to stay upright, unintentionally rubbing itself against Jenny’s inner walls. In her hunched over position, Jenny can feel the third horse cock, neglected and throbbing, standing proudly against the outside of her pussy lips, slapping against her distended stomach every time she dropped herself balls deep. With a lewdly guttural sound, the two cocks inside her suddenly cum, emptying their balls of spores and seeds directly into Jenny, their newfound cum slut. Jenny’s eyes roll back in their sockets as she struggles to contain the copious amount of cum flooding her pussy and ass, her body shaking as she experiences a mind-breaking orgasm from simply being pumped full of plant jizz. By the time the plants stop cumming, Jenny’s stomach looks wildly huge, expanded to epic proportions to hold the large amount of cum that’d been planted inside her. 

Jenny moans loudly as she rubs her stomach, the sensation of her hands on her stomach was strangely therapeutic, like praise for a job well done. “Notch, if I feel this good from just rubbing my stomach, I should do this more often.” Jenny foxily mutters. The feeling of the two deflating horse cocks are juxtaposed by the feeling of an iron hot throbbing member underneath her pregnant looking belly, rubbing itself into her pussy lips, still full of cum. “Oh no! I missed one!” Jenny gasps in genuine dismay. “I guess I’ll have to take responsibility for it...” Jenny trails off as she stands on shaky legs, her hands aiding the effort to stand up. With the plugs gone, the thick spores leak out of Jenny, the sticky sap-like texture leaving some cum remaining inside her while she thinks over how best to pleasure the last cock plant. She pauses for a moment, observing the plants that were showered in spore cum and noting the  cum’s properties: sticky, green with chlorophyll, and with very few seeds scattered throughout it. To her amazement, the cock plants begin absorbing the expelled spores through the soil, their balls swelling with  _ nutrients _ . Now Jenny had a real problem, she was right back where she started! Huffing in frustration, her cum hungry mind thought of the simplest and most pleasurable answer, taking all of them at once! Some modern problems require primitive solutions! Resuming her previous position of squatting over the three plants, Jenny slowly lowers herself until the throbbing horse cock plant is perched at her waiting pussy, the two used plants sharing her asshole. With almost gentle movements, Jenny dipped lower, her strong thighs supporting her, feeling the two horse cocks at her ass squeeze in to accommodate the tight living quarters. Meanwhile, the singular cock in her pussy enjoyed its solidarity, already throbbing in suspense. " Mmmmmm ,” Jenny moans in pleasure as the three cocks fill up her pussy and butt, their girth stretching Jenny more than she thought possible from a human female. Determined to surpass the human limits, though she’d already done it multiple times before, Jenny takes a deep breath and slams herself down on the plants. Her pussy and ass weren’t vegetarians, not with the amount of meat they ate daily, but with the discovery of these sex plants, her pussy and ass were now omnivores. “ Unnnnnf ,” Jenny moans aloud, her eyes losing focus as her entire body adjusts to the three thick cocks that she had just impaled herself on. She couldn’t help but marvel at how big they were, three fat cocks just sitting here in the forest, waiting for little old Jenny to come along and spread their seed. Jenny smiles perversely as she realizes she’s their bee, spreading their pollen while letting them sip at her honeypot. Once her body has adjusted to their large size, Jenny begins pounding her ass into the ground, her bouncy bubble butt rippling with each slam. Two cocks in her ass was just a little too much, their individual girth was already thick, but together they stretched Jenny deliciously. She could feel them in her abdomen, ravaging her insides, much to Jenny’s happiness. On a particularly deep slam, Jenny feel them go balls deep, the small knot at the base of their cocks stretching Jenny’s ass and pussy wide open, she wouldn’t be surprised if she was gaping after this! As Jenny sped up her pounding, the horse cock plants throbbed faster and harder, unable to hide their need to cum and plant their seed in Jenny’s field. Just as Jenny feels the cocks convulse in climax, she completely relaxes her legs, letting her own weight pull her down on the fat horse cock plants, their heavy balls shooting another hot load of fertile seed into Jenny’s fuck holes. Jenny’s stomach churns in pleasure as what feels like  gallo ns of cum flow into her from below, her face twisted in ecstasy as she climaxes again, having lost track ages ago during all the fucking. 

Her legs weak and body tired, Jenny leans/falls forward, the cocks springing free along with a steady stream of spores and seeds, bathing the surrounding ground and themselves in cum. Jenny can do nothing but shiver and moan as another climax hits her, the pleasure of releasing cum like a water balloon too much for her broken mind to handle. Jenny takes a moment to let the pleasure induced convulsions rake across her body, finally collapsing as the orgasm's high wears off. She sits back onto her elbows, craning her neck to look at the horse cock plants behind her. Two of them are deflated, drained of cum, while one is fully erect, its flat tip leaking a trail of precum. “ Oh my notch, you’re still hard?” Jenny rasps out. Jenny loved a  fuckfest as much as the next cum hungry slut, but all the squatting had  taken  its toll on her body, drenching her in sweat and cum covering her backside. Jenny wanted to keep milking his dick, she really did, but it was starting to get late and she was exhausted! A novel idea popped into her mind then: one that solved her exhaustion, and dirtiness. She slowly staggers over to the lake, dripping spores and seeds all the way, her sore thighs made it hard to walk, much less run, and hurriedly washes herself off, making sure to run plenty of water through her sap covered nether regions. Feeling more refreshed after her bath, Jenny dives under the water, coming up a few seconds later with the clay she needed. Now somewhat rejuvenated, Jenny walks to the horse cock plants, barely resisting the strong pheromones wafting into her nose, and before she can become  their cum dump again, scoops out a handful of dirt, the erect horse cock coming out with it. Smiling naughtily, Jenny makes her way back to the cabin, almost tripping over a stray branch as the sun sets behind the hill. Without a word, Jenny uses her furnace and crafting table to make a pot, delicately placing the horse cock plant in it. She takes a step back to examine her work, eyeing the still erect cock practically throbbing in the plant pot. To Jenny, it looked rather happy, if plants could do that. She didn’t know if it was the fucking it’d gotten, or the fact that it now had a never-ending source of nutrients, both options stating the same thing, but Jenny was satisfied with her work. Laying back onto the bed and passing out in seconds. She’ll have some fun with it next time, she needed to rest after the numerous  creampies she’d  taken  today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	30. A Stud on the Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horse cock plant is becoming too overwhelming, so Jenny takes a break in the fields, but unintentionally digs herself a deeper hole. 

Jenny moaned lewdly as her fingers plunged in and out of her drenched pussy, her other hand desperately covering her mouth in an attempt to muffle her pleasure. Ever since she’s gotten the horse cock plant, ever night had been heaven. It wasn’t hard to discern the reason for her continued  horniess , it was obviously the plant, but she just couldn’t bring herself to get rid of it. She would go to bed feeling relatively normal, even tired, and would inevitably wake up in the middle of the night drenched in her own juices, pussy on fire for some stimulation. Jenny’s toes curled as her pussy walls clenched down on her wet fingers, climaxing for the fourth time in a row this session, pushing her face into the pillow to drown out her moans of ecstasy. She had been getting plenty of sleep, with how tired she was after her marathon sessions, but the fun nights had taken their toll elsewhere. Before, she’d wake up with the sun, early mornings that left plenty of time for her to go about her business and have some fun along the way, but now she’d barely wake up by noon,  oftentimes coming home after the sun has set and having to take long detours to avoid the monsters that came out at night. To make matters worse, the nature around her house had begun growing at a rapid rate ever since her visit to the forest , quickly growing up to her hip in height if she didn’t trim it every day. Jenny’s brown eyes fluttered open, using a hand to cover her eyes from the blinding sunlight shining through her window. “ Ughhhhh ,” Jenny groaned, this would always happen when she tried to ignore the fire in her loins. She would hold off on masturbating for a few hours, falling asleep eventually, but wake up another few hours later fingering herself and humping her pillow, continually pleasuring herself until she passes out, leaving her entire body sore and sticky with pussy juice. With a huff, Jenny swings her legs over the edge of her bed, standing up on weak legs to walk to the closet. Rifling through her wardrobe, Jenny picks out a rather revealing spaghetti strap dress that left little to the imagination. The heat had been unbearable lately, the humid forest air only making things worse. She chose a white thong to match her white top, deciding to go  bra less  to show off her impressive cleavage . Strolling over to her mirror, Jenny happily bounces as she inspects her outfit: a simple white spaghetti strap dress that clung tightly to her big boobs and waist while leaving room for her legs to move around unhindered.  A slight breeze reminding her that she wasn’t wearing panties. The finishing touch was a small black choker, with soft studs around the band that let it be adjusted to any size.

Her brown eyes are  instinctually  drawn to the window sill where the potted plant sat, its leafy green colored balls that sat beneath its behemoth of a cock, standing at attention, waiting for another kind of attention. Jenny can’t help but lick her lips as she steps closer to inspect it, her hands naturally wrapping around its thick purple base. “ Mmmmm , I love nature,” Jenny says aloud as she begins pumping her hands around its shaft, the  semi - hard plant surging to life before her eyes, growing longer by the second. Despite her nightly sessions, she’d gotten into the habit of milking the horse cock plant for sap every morning, its sappy gunk a perfectly balanced breakfast of nutrients, naughtiness, and nut. Jenny suspended her open mouth above the cock's flat tip as her hands became a blur, jerking him off with milking movements similar to those of a cow’s udder. From tip to balls, Jenny jerks it off, lapping at the precum leaking out of its tip, her tongue doing circles around its flat tip so that no precum escaped her mouth. As the cock begins throbbing, Jenny latches her mouth onto its tip, her mouth held open by the sheer thickness of its shaft as it pumped load after load of cum into her throat. Jenny gulps loudly, trying not to gag while swallowing  its massive creamy load, the green cum staining the inside of her mouth with its color. As the last of its flavorful cum ejected into her mouth and throat , Jenny released its tip from her mouth , panting heavily as her hands continued painfully slow strokes that spread any excess cum over the purple shaft. 

Jenny pauses for a moment, panting heavily as she removes her hands from the plants base, licking the sticky residue off her hands and swallowing the delicious cum. Even with the daily milking and nightly sessions, Jenny’s libido didn’t subside, thoughts of pleasure filling her mind no matter what she was doing. “See you later, alligator!” Jenny says as she walks off to the barn, the familiar scent of sex following her into the barn. She’s met with enthusiastic barks and neighs as she walks into the barn, the sight of her pets filling her heart with warmth, a completely different kind of pleasure to their usual filling of her womb with their hot thick cum. Jenny shakes her head as she looks around the barn, she wasn’t sure about this, but she suspected that her daily intake of the plant’s semen had begun affecting her mind and body, even seeing something remotely phallic shaped brought Jenny to her knees in submission, her pussy on fire and needing to be filled. Unbeknownst to Jenny, the young cockling had been releasing pheromones like its other brethren, ones which were keeping Jenny in a heightened state of arousal while subconsciously making her more submissive and hornier for horse cock. Jenny leaned on one of the barn’s structural pillars as her knees wobbled and the familiar feeling of wetness slid down her inner thigh. Her pets must’ve smelled the sex on her from this morning, and their fat cocks were proof of it. Jenny’s eyes were glued to them, her thoughts foggy and eyes darting between Alpha’s knotty cock, Slimy’s gooey ovipositor, and Neigh neigh’s long thick shaft. She takes deep breaths, trying to clear her mind of their big throbbing dongs, reminding herself that she’d trimmed the overgrowth for a few days now and that missing one day would only increase her workload. She needed to get to work on trimming the foliage around her house, but a small voice in the back of her head kept reminding her how tasty her pets’ cum is. 

Rushing, Jenny runs outside, slamming the barn doors behind her. Out of sight, out of mind. Though the sounds of their neighs and barks kept her dripping wet as she imagined them fucking her like a whore. Jenny stumbled through the overgrown forest, the low hanging vines and tall grass brushing her arms and nether regions as she gets farther and farther from the barn. Once she’s out of hearing range, Jenny takes a moment to breathe, deep breaths that relax and clear her mind of all distractions. Jenny shakes her head, she knew that running from her problems was unhealthy, but the incessant voice in the back of her mind got stronger every day. “I just can’t spoil them,  that’s all, ” Jenny reassured herself, even nodding in agreement with her own words. She continues her leisurely stroll through the forest, simply taking in the sights and sounds of the quiet oak forest. Now that she thought about it, she’d rarely taken any time to relax in her hectic life, she made a mental note to take more walks once everything calmed down. It was strange, but the more Jenny looked, the more she noted that the overgrowth was centered only around her house and the path to the waterfall. She could clearly see the line where the overgrowth stopped and the normal forest started. Shrugging, Jenny walked off toward the plains, “Not cutting the overgrowth for one day couldn’t be that bad, right?” Oh Jenny, you happy little slut, she had no idea.

Leaving the forest, Jenny takes in a breath of fresh air, the forest’s natural smell was nice, but the plains’ smell of flowers never got old.  She walks at a leisurely pace, the sun on her skin, the wind in her hair, not a worry in the world as she traversed the quiet hills. Jenny takes a few deep breaths as she closes her eyes and relaxes her senses, just taking in the serene atmosphere of the green plains. Sitting down on a particularly grassy area, Jenny lays down, the grass tickling her bare skin but otherwise comfortable. Like this, Jenny slowly falls asleep, the quiet atmosphere lulling her to another dimension of dreams and relaxation. During her nap, many animals wander by, appreciating the girl’s many curves and ogling her cleavage. Some of the luckier animals even got a glimpse of Jenny’s bare pussy since she didn’t wear panties. No doubt causing an uncomfortable erection for the lucky animal.

Nearby, a group of horses  grazes  on the lush green grass, their mouths like a lawnmower on the short grasslands. One such horse wanders away from the group in search of greener pastures and adventure, an odd one to be exact. He’d caught the scent of something sweet in the wind, and managed to slink away from the group without them noticing. As he crested the hill, the scent became stronger, sickly sweet like honey, but much concentrated, like a strong dose of air freshener. As he crested the hill, he found the source: a young human female lay sleeping in the grass, her dress bunched up around her hips and pussy glistening. Always the gentlemen, the young stallion wanders over, eyeing up the female’s large breasts and spread legs. She lay on her back, legs spread wide enough that her dress was hitched up so far that her pussy was accessible. Unable to restrain himself, the horse follows his nose all the way to the source, sniffing at her puffy lips before taking a few licks. To his pleasure, her slit tasted sweet, just like the smell! As he began to lick more fiercely, he heard the small female’s voice “ Mmmmm , yeah, that’s the spot Neigh  neigh ,” He wasn’t sure what she was saying, but if her moans of pleasure were any indication, she wanted him to keep going. Eager to please, he inserts his long tongue into Jenny’s honeypot, delving in deep and tasting as much of her as he can. His long slippery tongue slides in and out at a steady pace, rubbing and pushing at her pussy walls while tasting her pussy juice. With surprising speed, Jenny climaxes hard, her pussy walls clenching down on the fleshy appendage molesting her nether regions, waking her up in the process. “ Ahhhh , what, what’s going on?” Jenny says aloud, still groggy after waking up from orgasm. Jenny’s eyes meet the horses, his long tongue still lodged deep inside her. Jenny doesn’t question it, simply running one hand down the side of his face, nodding her head for him to continue. And continue he does, his versatile tongue stretching and squirming into every nook and cranny of Jenny’s delicious treat. He couldn’t explain it, but something about the lusty look in Jenny’s eyes stirred something inside him, his previously flaccid cock now hardening rapidly. While the horse continued his deep cleansing, Jenny slipped off her dress, easily pulling it over her head. With her dress off, Jenny kneads her breasts, groping and kneading the large love pillows, using her thumb and index finger to pull and pinch at her sensitive nipples. The familiar feeling of climax begins overtaking her, like a water cup about to overflow, bucking her hips as she  cums again, moaning loudly as she does so. When the pleasure subsides, Jenny pushes him away, standing up. “Let me return the favor...” Jenny whispers into his ear, kneeling onto the grass underneath him. His thick breeding tool was already unsheathed, fleshy pink with brown patches on it, hot and throbbing with a need to empty his balls. 

With a practiced motion, Jenny grabs his massive member with both hands, long steady strokes that kept him hard and wanting more.  “Time for a treat,” Jenny says playfully as she licks circles around his fat cock head, the flat tip moistening with her continued stimulation.  Switching gears, Jenny grabs a ball in each hand, feeling how heavy they are with sperm, pulling at them. She just adored playing with heavy balls, their soft texture, lewd weight, and they tasted amazing. Jenny licks from tip to base, running her tongue along the underside of his shaft until she’s face to face with his heavy brown nutsack. Leaning in, Jenny sucks one into her mouth, licking and rolling it around in her mouth as she sucks playfully. While one ball gets her mouth, the other one is kneaded and groped by her hands, just feeling how heavy with cum they are. His thick cock lay draped across her face, easily the length of her face and more. Jenny does this for  while , alternating between his balls until they’re both wet with saliva, then shoves them both into her mouth at once! Jenny is insatiable, sucking on his heft cum filled balls and letting them pop free, only to suck them both in again and again. While her mouth polishes his balls, Jenny’s hands stroke his shaft, short fast strokes above her that didn’t touch all of his throbbing member, leaving him just on the edge of climax. When she feels he’s ready, she releases his balls, taking a painfully slow lick from his balls to his tip, tracing small kisses along his  cumvein until she reached his cock head. The horse didn’t know it, but Jenny was an expert in making her lovers cum, and they always came hard. Jenny effortlessly swallows his massive donkey  dong , lodging it deep in her throat with only a few gags. She slides herself back and forth, jerking off his massive cock using her tight throat, a cumdump for this hung stallion. He doesn’t stand a chance when she begins moaning, the vibrations sent through his cock send him over the edge, forcing him to empty his balls inside Jenny’s stomach. Jenny swallows with gusto as load after load of hot horse cum flow into her mouth, small bits of cum and saliva dripping from the edge of her mouth as she gags and gulps. When she can’t take any more, Jenny frees his cock, jerking the last ropes of cum onto her breasts and face. Jenny licks her lips with her eyes closed, basking in the warmth of the horse’s cum shower, but she wasn’t done yet. The horse had given her two orgasms, it was only right to do the same. 

Jerking his cock back to full mast, Jenny happily notes that his balls are still heavy with cum, she can almost feel them churning to make more for her to swallow. Only this time, it wouldn’t be her mouth taking the sperm donation. Removing her cum soaked choker, Jenny wraps it around the horse’s cock, just before sheath. This would ensure he didn’t go balls deep since the studs on the collar prevented him from going any deeper. She wasn’t worried about the size, but she only gave really deep access to her pets and mobs that got her agreement before assaulting her. And if memory serves, this horse started licking her pussy before she was even awake, he had to be punished somehow, and what better way than to not let him go balls deep? The horse gives a light neigh at the odd feeling around his cock, not painful, but it was definitely tight and wouldn’t fall off. Jenny assumes the downward dog position, her ass in the air, and gives it a hard slap. Even without Jenny’s signal, the horse knew what to do, the sight of her beautiful bubble butt was just too much to resist! He gets into position, poising his rigid horse cock at Jenny’s puckered love hole, the tip already wet with precum and ready to fuck her senseless. “Come on horsy, give it to me.” With her confirmation, the horse slams his cock in, slightly confused when he feels his thrust top midway. Not one to give up, he continues pounding Jenny’s asshole, the studded choker stopping him from going balls deep, robbing him of his right to breed this human bitch. If Jenny wasn’t so busy moaning from his hard pounding, she would’ve giggled from his whinnies and neighs of frustration. As the horse pounded her asshole, the little voice in the back of her mind began to take over, thoughts of being a slave to horse cock permeate her mind, every day full of swallowing cum, taking it in her ass, and getting  creampied . Jenny can’t think straight anymore, the plant’s pheromones having taken ahold of her mind, all she cared about now was getting filled by as much cum as possible! She chastised herself for binding his cock, she wanted to feel his heavy balls slap her pussy on every thrust, luckily for her, the horse wouldn’t give up just yet. With each pound, his thrusts get stronger, mustering every ounce of power he has to pound Jenny’s asshole into submission. On one hard thrust, the collar’s studs bend back, letting him go in deep, choker and all. Jenny moans in wanton lust, tongue lolling out of her mouth and going cross-eyed as she feels the choker enter her asshole too, the studs that kept him out now stretching the inside of her asshole. With the choker already in, the horse rams it home, finally going balls deep, much to his pleasure. He fucks Jenny deep, his meaty member slamming into Jenny backside with such force that her bubble butt jiggles with every stroke, short thrusts that make sure Jenny is always full of horse cock. His punishment all but forgotten, Jenny stretches and pushes back with her entire body, desperately taking his horse cock in her tight asshole. When she can’t take any more, her arms and legs give out, leaving her on her hands and knees, the well-hung stallion simply bending his knees to accommodate for the height difference. In fact, from this new position, his cock goes even deeper, the outline of his cock clearly visible along her stomach all the way to her ribcage. Even better, the choker’s studs incessantly rubbed her inner sanctum, followed by his balls slapping against Jenny’s dripping pussy with each thrust, awakening the fire she had previously forgotten, thoughts of milking his cock flooding her mind. Just as Jenny begins to climax, she feels his cock throb and jerk inside her, shooting rope after rope of thick baby batter up her butt, the sheer amount of cum inflating Jenny’s stomach like a beach ball, from slight bulge to heavily pregnant. “ Mmmmm , yes, more!” Jenny can’t help but moan lewdly as gallons of the horse’s cum is unloaded inside her big bouncy butt. Once the young stallion has drained his balls yet again, he tries to  back out but is stopped by a pulling force around the head of his cock. The flat tip that he had to force in was now being held in by the studs of Jenny’s choker. Its previous use reversed; it’d gone from faithful cock measurer to bitch breaker deluxe. As the horse continued to pull on its flaccid cock, Jenny weakly giggles, “I guess the universe doesn’t want you leaving just yet,” also trying to relax her muscles as he stretches and pulls his cock from her asshole. With a loud pop, the living butt plug comes loose, a stream of white horse cum following it out. Jenny’s stomach visible deflates as her overflowing asshole continues to push out the horse’s thick cum on to the grass, just another adventure in Jenny’s odd life. Jenny lays prone, splayed out on all fours, her arms and legs tired from her stretching exercise, her asshole slightly agape from the horse’s large insertion, much to the horse’s pride. Like this, Jenny slowly drifts off, her tired mind shutting down after a handful of orgasms and  cumshots .

But not yet! The plot wasn’t done with her fuckable body just yet! Over the hill crests the rest of the horses, following the scent of sex and debauchery on the wind. Even in her tired state, Jenny can’t help but drool as she sees the numerous slabs of fat horse meat dangling underneath their large frames, noting that they were studs meant for breeding since there were no females among them. From their position, the horse group can’t see Jenny laying underneath the other large horse, only coming based on the pure instinct to fuck anything that smelt of sex. Luckily for them, here was a tight little  cocksleeve that was more than eager to be their  fucktoy for the day. Jenny practically salivates as she steps out from under the horse, all eyes turning to see her curvaceous body drenched in thick white cum, particularly her face, breasts, and ass. Like a shy maiden about to perform intercourse for the first time, Jenny whispers “If you want to fuck something that badly, I’ll be your cumdump.” Leaning over a dirt block as the group of  horses rush to empty their balls, just the thought that they were about to run a train on her got her pussy sopping wet, aided by the feeling of grass tickling her nipples. The first one to reach her is a lean white stallion with golden locks and a hunger in his eyes. Before Jenny can say anything, he’s mounted Jenny, slamming his large cock into Jenny’s tight pussy. With his front hooves on the block and his back hooves off it, he bucks into Jenny, his thick member ramming Jenny’s puckered love hole with ruthless abandon. Jenny feels every thrust, his flat tip fucking her uterus, slamming into her uterine wall with each stroke. She moans like a beast in heat, not that the stallion cared, they were breeding studs, meant for the sole reason of getting a female pregnant, and that meant large loads. Putting more weight on his front hooves, he  saws his long cock in and out of Jenny’s pussy with no regard for her pleasure, dominating her in every sense of the word as he goes balls deep with every thrust. To his amusement, the fleshy female named Jenny loves it, her hips actually bucking back to meet his thrusts halfway, deepening her penetration. Within moments, the white stallion is emptying his balls, unloading copious amounts of horse spunk into Jenny’s womb and uterus, trying desperately to fertilize eggs that just aren’t compatible. His load spent, he gives a few more thrusts for pleasure and dismounts, the long line behind him quickly filling his spot. The next horse is a stout black horse, his mane as black as night and cock thick with veins. With a bit of difficulty, he mounts Jenny, his dick stretching Jenny’s well-used asshole. Jenny moans in ecstasy as he repeatedly rams his thick cock into her backside, her jiggly butt  jello under his ferocious assault. Her recovering asshole is gaped even more by his thick black member, the sheer thickness compensating for his slightly shorter member. His heavy balls slap against her pussy lips, her sensitive clit being abused by the rough fucking of her behind.  “Fuck me like a breeding mare, fill me with your hot baby batter!” Jenny screams aloud, the familiar feeling of hot horse sperm flooding her asshole giving her another orgasm. Jenny can’t think straight  anymore , her mind corrupted by the plant’s pheromones and the horse groups beastly members. Fucked senseless, countless horses take their turn with Jenny’s backside, load after  load of horse spunk pouring in and onto Jenny. The little  cumslut is right where she wishes to be, multiple slabs of horse meat lined up to fuck her every hole, all with no regard for Jenny’s  well being , only wanting to empty their loads deep inside her tight pussy and stretchy ass. 

He was just a lowly villager that tended to the horses, a group of studs that had no females to practice on, though they didn’t need to with their instincts. But today was the worst day ever! He’d turned away for just a second and one of the horses had disappeared, and while he was looking for that one, the rest also disappearing, how was he  go ing to tell the village elder! “I’m so fired.” He huffed out as he looked over the plains, wondering if the horses were having a  go od time torturing him. He thought that they had a pretty  go od relationship since he saw them every day, but whatever caused them to run away must have been a real attraction. But this world of Minecraft didn’t let anybody be sad, not on Jenny’s watch! As the sun began to set, one by one, horses ran over the hill. His jaw dropped open as he saw one particular horse leading them, a beautiful maiden on its back. More than that, the closer she  go t, the more he noticed that she wasn’t wearing a skin-tight white dress, but covered in some kind of white fluid. And if the white juice dripping from all the horses’ cocks were any clue, she’d fucked every one of them! The stable boy struggles to find words as the mysterious savior of his livelihood rode closer, swinging off with a wide birth that gave him a glimpse of her cum-drenched backside. Standing this close, he couldn’t help but get an erection as he recognized that it was Jenny, their  go ddess-like cumdump. “Mind if I use your shower? I  go t a little carried away.” Jenny giggles out while giving the horse beside her a pat on the behind, his large member already sliding out. “Umm, yeah, sure. It’s right in the back.” he clumsily responds, his jaw still wide open from what just happened. Jenny says a quick thanks as she walks into the back, the sound of flowing water quickly filling the little shack. Numerous thoughts ran through his mind as he registered what he’d just learned. He knew she was the perfect slut, but to even fuck beasts? The iron  go lems were already questionable, but horses? His large prick couldn’t help but enlarge as he pictured Jenny getting railed by a myriad of different beasts, he needed to tell the elder! He’s startled from his thoughts by a dressed Jenny poking his shoulder, the smell of freshly picked flowers emanating from her short hair. “Oh, um, hi. What can I do for you?” trying to hide his sizable member as he ogles Jenny’s cleavage in the white dress she wore. “Oh, I just wanted to say  bye before I  go ,” she responds friendlily. “Oh, well,  go odbye.” He musters up. “Bye, I’ll come visit sometime!” Jenny enthusiastically responds, turning to leave. “Oh wait, I almost for go t!” Jenny gasps walking over to one of the horses. She leans under him, pulling a black choker off his cock. “I wouldn’t want to forget this! The stable boy can’t help but wonder what the choker was meant for, his cock throbbing from the implications. Thinking with his cock and not his brain, he stutters out “W-wait! It’s not safe at night!” Turning around Jenny responds quickly “Don’t worry, I've  go t these to protect me,” she quips, grabbing a boob in each hand. And if those don’t work, I can just resort to  go od old-fashioned f- ing. ” He wasn’t sure if she was referring to fighting or fucking, but the naughty look in her eyes let his imagination  go wild. He rushes inside, closing the door and pulling out his throbbing member, shooting a jealous look at the emptied horses while fervently stroking his shaft. He hadn’t succeeded in persuading her to stay the night, but he had  go tten some great fap material.

With a bounce in her step, Jenny walks back home, narrowly avoiding a pack of zombies and a stray skeleton, the thought of getting gangbanged now more appealing than ever. When she reaches her house, she can’t help but notice the large mass of vines growing on her house, some of the windows were even covered by them. “I have my work cut out for me.” Jenny groans, pulling aside some vines just to step through her doorway and into her room. Undressing, she can’t help but pass out on the bed as the day’s occurrences flash through her mind. What a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	31. Plant Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What began as a normal day turns into a living nightmare for Jenny’s pets, but pure heaven for Jenny. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Nature Arc.

Our little  c urvaceous protagonist can be seen splayed out on her bed, the red covers barely keeping her decent. Even through the red woolen covers, Jenny’s wide hips and large breasts stand out, rolling hills that lead into a valley of pleasure for those that found it. The previous night’s clothes lay strewn across the wooden floor, thrown aside in her sleep as Jenny got comfortable in her sleep. The only sound that can be heard is her light snoring, her neck tilted back on her pillow as she dreams of other adventures. While Jenny sleeps soundly, the forest outside is anything but quiet as the sun begins to rise. The wind is blowing, the birds are singing, the waterfall is splashing, and a mysterious figure waits patiently in the bushes for its prey to wake up.

Jenny rolls onto her side as the sunlight streams in through her windows, bathing Jenny in warmth but also disrupting her beauty sleep. “ Ughhhh , five more minutes,” Jenny says aloud to no one in particular, wrapping herself up in the bedding and curling up into a small ball. But just as Jenny falls asleep, she jerks awake, thoughts of trimming the overgrown foliage popping into her mind. Jenny huffs as she rolls out of bed, her short brown hair going this way and that from her hiding in the covers. She couldn’t place it, but something felt different about this morning, she wasn’t tired from a night of  arousal , she  felt ... refreshed. Unsure of what changed, she reaches for the sky with both arms. A routine stretch that would pull on her back and shoulders, her perky nipples standing at attention from the cool morning air. Yawning, Jenny shrugs her shoulders as she casually walks over to her wardrobe, stretching her arms while rifling through the myriad of clothes on hangers that had collected. Thinking of the day's work, she dons a pair of blue overalls, the mundane farmer outfit somehow lewd on her busty body. Without a bra on, the tight overalls clung to her breasts snugly, an ample amount of sideboob overflowing from the open sides, much to her delight. The rough material was perfect for cutting grass and vines in and would rub her nipples and outer lips incessantly to make sure she didn’t get too bored while working. She yawns again as she closes her wardrobe door, closing her eyes to enjoy the large yawn working its way out of her system. As the yawn subsides, Jenny walks to the window sill, eyes still closed to avoid being blinded by the sunlight shining on her face. With muscle memory, Jenny reaches for the thick shaft of her horse cock plant, reaching around its girthy base, only to come back empty - handed. “Huh? That’s weird.” Jenny wonders aloud, squinting open an eye to find the green plant. To her surprise, the plant is nowhere to be seen! Jenny’s eyes flash open, still squinting a little under the assault of the sun, scouring the window sill for her breakfast, but only finds the empty brown pot with bits of dirt strewn around it. Looking around on the floor, she can see a thin line of dirt leading from the pot to her door. “That’s probably not good,” Jenny grimaces as she thinks about what could’ve happened. Either  A , the plant ran off, which was highly unlikely, or  B , one of her pets, most likely Alpha, got ahold of it and dragged it off into the forest to bury. Jenny rolls her eyes as she thinks about how she should’ve been more careful with such a tasty cock, but makes a mental note to go find it later. At least this explained why she woke up so early and felt so full of energy, the horse cock plant hadn’t kept her awake through the night. Jenny feels a pang of desire as she thinks about her nightly sessions, but clears it from her mind as she got ready to work. 

Jenny strolls into the barn, unsurprised by how quiet it is. Since she had been getting up late every day, her pets hadn’t felt the need to wake up early anymore, after all, the only reason they even got up was to fuck her. Jenny tiptoes across the hay covered floor, gently grabbing shears and a spade from the wall of the barn. With her tools acquired, Jenny sneaks back into her room, closing the door behind her. Letting out a huff of air, Jenny reaches for the door, pulling it open. But to her chagrin, it doesn’t budge, seemingly held i n place by an invisible force. Grabbing the  doorknob with both hands, Jenny plants her feet and heaves, feeling the door give a little bit as she pulls with all her strength. Taking another deep breath, Jenny reenters her stance and gives one last pull, the door swinging open and pushing Jenny over onto the floor. Jenny rubs her tush in pain as she looks at the root of the problem, a series of long vines had grown over her door and around the  doorknob , which had held it in place until Jenny practically ripped her door off its hinges. Stepping outside, Jenny groans as she lays eyes on tall grass, vines growing over her doorway, and thick foliage covering the way to the waterfall. Thankfully, Jenny had showered at the villager’s house last night, so she didn’t really need a bath, but she would definitely need one after she was done trimming all this overgrowth. Rolling up her sleeves, Jenny buckles in, starting from her doorway and working outwards in a large circle, oblivious to the mysterious stranger ogling her body.

Work is slow over the next few hours. Even though she woke up early, the sun quickly r ises into the sky, the lack of trees next to her house  providing no shade as she sweat bullets. As soon as she had started, she stopped, only being able to clear out her doorway before being drenched in sweat. Tired of the blistering heat, Jenny goes inside for a bottle of water, rifling through her chest until she finds it. As she drinks, Jenny spots movement along the forest line, a figure standing in the shade of the tree line where she hadn’t cut yet. From this distance, she could only make out its broad, furry shoulders and tall stature, its feet and ankles blending into the tall grass. To be precise, the green fur stretched across its entire body, with only a small patch of bare green skin around his groin. Jenny sucked in a deep breath as she laid eyes on the long purple appendage hanging freely from his inguinal region, the juicy sausage’s flat cock head dripping a steady river of amber resin. The thick gooey sap was dripping from its flaccid cock head, a constant river of no doubt deliciously creamy sap that leaked into the grass beneath it. Behind it was a pair of heavy green balls, full with fertile seed to impregnate someone. As she tears her eyes away from its cock, she notices its eyes, black beads against a matte of green fur trained on her, more specifically the ample  sideboob pushing out of the blue overalls. Though Jenny is sure that she’d never seen this creature before, something about the creature seemed oddly familiar...

Her eyes can’t help but be drawn back down to the thick tendril handing between its legs, a dark purple against green background. Jenny’s legs can’t help shaking as a wildfire erupts in her loins, the sight of its thick cock robbing her of all other thoughts except one primal desire: sex. Jenny hurriedly runs to the door, desperately waving her arms at the creature while her eyes flash between its dark purple member and its black beady eyes. Something about the creature beckoned her closer, a strange sense of urgency overtaking her mind, she couldn’t explain it, but she needed to touch it. But just as she grabs the doorknob, in the instant that the door frame came between them, the creature disappears, no trace left behind. Jenny steps outside cautiously, her legs still shaking from arousal and need, pussy dripping wet as she scans the horizon for the creature’s green fur. Unsurprisingly, she can’t find it, all evidence of its existence gone with the wind, even the spot where it had been was untouched, not even a footprint on the long grass. Jenny stops for a moment, looking around in wonder, had she just imagined the creature? Had the heat caused her to have a hallucination? Huffing, Jenny readjusts her overalls around her body, loosening the rough fabric to give her more room to  breath e , and resumes her grass cutting, a long arduous mission that required her attention. Even through the blistering heat and sunlight beating down on her, Jenny can’t help but fantasize about the green creature, its throbbing purple cock plowing her from behind as she worked, making her moan loudly as she came over and over again... Jenny takes a deep  breath , slowing her pants to a slow rhythm, even without her perverted thoughts, it was plenty hot outside, she didn’t need to be any hotter under the collar.

As the day drags on, Jenny keeps an eye on the forest line, but the creature doesn’t appear again. The longer Jenny looked, the more she thought it was her imagination, this definitely wasn’t the first time she’d thought of something large and thick watching her, though it had never looked that real. The lack of shadow from her house tells her it’s about  m idday, the sun high in the sky and beaming down on her neck. Her aching muscle s beg her to stop, and she does, throwing her shears into the grass laying down in the shade of a nearby tree. Sweat coats her entire body, the blue overalls drenched and sticking to her body, defining her large bosom and wide hips even more. “ Ughhhh , I need a shower.” Jenny groans loudly, her pets had gone to the lake at some point, unable to aid her in the delicate art of trimming grass using shears. Once she’s cooled off in the shade, Jenny gets up, keen on finishing the job and heading to the lake for a nice dip in its cool embrace. As she gets up, she realizes her shears have fallen behind the tree, not where she’d thrown them, but Jenny just chalks it up to her bad throwing skills. As she kneels to grab the shears, she comes face to face with the green mutant, or more accurately, face to throbbing erection. It was standing behind the tree at an angle such that she could only see it once she’d leaned over to grab her shears. From her kneeling position, Jenny is  eye level with his massive member, even bigger now that it was hard and ready to rut, practically pointing at her luscious cock - sucking lips. Jenny barely holds back the urge to grab its hips and swallow his fat purple horse cock, her entire body telling her to suck the sap out of its throbbing member like a vacuum for cum. “ Ummmm , hi,” Jenny mutters, her eyes still trained on its throbbing erection, a thin line of drool leaking from the corner of her mouth. “You mate, with me?” Jenny is a little taken aback by the direct question, but she had expected this and hop ed that he would ask first. Without another word, Jenny grabs his throbbing purple member with both hands and begins stroking it slowly from tip to base, milking it like a cow’s udder. Now that her hands were around his cock, she took some time to observe it. What she had thought of as fur was actually grass spanning its entire body, stopping only around his groin. Its legs were more like stumps of grass, connecting directly to the dirt beneath it, with no actual feet. It slightly worried Jenny that  Slimy’s residue had begun affecting the grass, even giving it the ability to talk, but if there were more of these things to fuck her, she didn’t mind. If Jenny had been in a clear state of mind, she would have noticed the glimmer of higher intelligence in its eyes, but her mind was drowning in the pheromones being secreted through its cock and entering her hands. As she strokes the grass mutant’s massive purple member, she becomes aware of a faded marking on the underside of its cock, a dark heart - shaped imprint... Jenny’s eyes bulge as she finally recognizes the marking, this cock was her horse cock plant! Surprised by her discovery, Jenny almost chuckles as she continues to milk what used to be her horse cock plant, “I guess you got tired of only  handjobs , huh?” Jenny asks jokingly, eliciting no response from the large creature. This explained where the horse cock plant had gone, but she didn’t remember it being so big . B efore it had been a horse cock, but only about half her pets’ length, but now it was at least Neigh Neigh’s length and thickness, if not more. Remembering the situation from earlier when it had run away after leaving her hot and bothered, Jenny smirks and foxily says “Hmm, I don’t know if I can let a mere house plant fuck me...” Even putting one hand on her chin as she says it. Though Jenny had the full intention of letting it molest her insides, she could have some fun preparing for that, after all, if it was going to tease her, then she might as well tease it back. Jenny almost lets out a laugh as what looked like its eyebrows knit together in worry, even cocking its head in confusion. Jenny didn’t know it, but the more she talked to it, the more intelligent it became, soaking up information at a rapid rate. “How about we make a deal?” Jenny asks, the naughty gears in her mind cranking out lewd idea after lewd idea. “D-deal?” The grass mutant says, struggling to understand her advanced bargaining skills. Jenny smirks as she realizes he can’t understand everything she says, saying it in caveman grammar. “You no run away, I keep  mating with you , ” Jenny says slowly, pointing between them with her slender index finger and making the sex motion (sticking a finger through a hole made with the other hand). Maybe Jenny should’ve chosen her words more carefully as the grass mutant nods his head in agreement, seemingly loving the terms of their contract as his cock hardens even more at the idea of fucking Jenny more than once. 

Unknowing of the contract that she had just agreed to, Jenny grabs his hips and pulls him closer, bringing his throbbing member right to her lips. With her hands wrapped around his hips, she knew for sure that he has made of grass, the fact that her hands sunk into his backside if she pressed too hard meant that his cock and balls w ere the only part of his body that was  truly solid and tangible. She licks his heavy balls, enjoying their woody aftertaste as she rolls them around in her warm moist mouth. Sliding her tongue along its underside, Jenny smirks once more as she glazes over the heart - shaped kiss mark she left on its cock last night, the thought that she was a slut to horse cock permeating her mind. Wrapping her hands around his hips, Jenny licked up and down his length shaft, dawdling on his flat cock head to slurp up the stickily sweet sap, and then back down to toy with his cum filled balls. Once his long pole is polished to a sheen, Jenny rests her fat cock sucking lips on his wide tip, sticking her tongue in and savoring the addictive taste with her entire body. With each taste, Jenny’s humanity slipped away a little, the fire erupting in her backside converting her thoughts into that of a seasoned  cumslut , eager to be anything and everything’s  fucktoy to use and pump full of cum. As Jenny slobbered all over his cock and balls, rational thought slowly left her, the pheromones that he was exuding didn’t even compare in potency to the aphrodisiac filled sap that was secreted from his genitals, which Jenny was slurping up like a whore. But something still lingered in the back of Jenny’s mind, a small hesitation in her actions, holding Jenny back from letting it fuck her just yet. But it was no matter to the grass mutant, all it needed to do was give Jenny one last push. 

Sneakily and with precise movements unprecedented for his burly stature he slips his fingers through the loops of her overalls, pushing them off her shoulders. The flap practically falls off as Jenny’s love pillows spring free, the two mountains of soft flesh exposed to the elements, bits of Jenny’s make out session dripping love juices onto them. She had been teasing him all day with the way her ample  sideboob threatened to spill out of the small overalls, even catching glimpses of her areola when she leaned over. He wasn’t exactly sure why he wanted to see her breasts, but something about their size and consistency made him hard just thinking about them, though he didn’t even know what he could with them. Next, he rested a hand on her head and waited for her to rest her open mouth on his cock head, then with swift movements shoved her head down on his cock. The feeling of his fat cock head slamming against Jenny’s throat almost sends him over the edge, but he holds back, content with hearing the sounds of Jenny gagging on his thick meat as he held her down on it. Jenny can’t help but climax as the grass mutant begins pounding her face, its thick purple cock bulging her throat and mouth, creating a visible indent. To his surprise, Jenny doesn’t resist at all, even pulling him deeper with her arms while relaxing her throat to let him fuck deeper. With each thrust, his cock slides in deeper, his eyes fixated on Jenny’s large breasts bouncing in tune with his thrusts. It only takes a few thrusts before he bottoms out in her throat, his heavy balls nestled into her chin, bits of her saliva and his  precum dripping from her lips made for pleasuring cock. Jenny didn’t know it, but the special aphrodisiac being secreted from his cock was only preparing her for the hot load of cum that would mark her fate as his submissive cock slut. With a guttural grunt of success, the grass mutant unloads his thick seed directly into her throat, which Jenny hungrily swallows. The addictive taste is more than her imagination, her pussy getting wetter and wetter with each shot of hot cum that the grass mutant pumped into her. Within seconds, the mind-altering chemicals in its DNA quickly filter through Jenny’s entire system, the sheer feeling of his cock down her throat making her orgasm. As the edges of Jenny’s vision go white with ecstasy, she could almost swear the grass mutant is smiling.

You see, nature only keeps those best suited to survival, thus was evolution, but he had fought his way out of the plant kingdom and taken on some of his own traits. One such trait was the aphrodisiac sap-like precum that constantly leaked from his throbbing stamen, but this paled in comparison to his cum induced submission. Just a single load of his cum taken orally alters the neurons to serve him subconsciously, and with each successive load, the more willing they were to serve him unconditionally. The only limiting factor was that it only worked on females, and as luck would have it, Jenny had taken him home and unknowingly taken in his mind - altering cum countless times. In his dormant state, he had already been slowly injecting Jenny with chemicals to make her more submissive to the sight of horse cock. But now that he was fully matured, he could actively fill her with his cum, his special cum impregnating her to create a new generation of pseudo-human progeny! The old geezers had called him a failure for not respecting the way of the grass, but now that he had succeeded in taking a slave, he was undoub t ed ly the king of the grass! And it was time to impregnate his first slave.

Nervous would be an understatement, his cum had worked on the other plants, but how would it affect a fully-grown human female? With some hesitation, he releases Jenny’s head, his massive cock sliding out of her throat like a boa constrictor crawling out of a rabbit hole as Jenny slowly empties her throat. Once his cock is out, Jenny sits back on her knees, panting and staring at the ground, a dark shadow covering her eyes. A moment of panic enters the grass mutant’s mind as he thinks it didn’t work, but is set at ease once Jenny leans her head back, opening her mouth to show the copious amount of cum coating her tongue. Jenny rolls it around in her mouth, savoring the sickly-sweet taste while groping at her breasts, making a show of swallowing the entire load and showing him her now empty mouth. He didn’t know if this was something that humans always did, but he loved it! The sight of her cum covered tongue sent shivers down his spine, and the fact that she had swallowed his whole load sent an electric shock of pleasure that had his long horse cock throbbing back to full mast. Before he can even begin to make his next move, Jenny grabs him by the balls, methodically stroking his long pulsing member. “You think I wouldn’t notice?” Jenny says accusingly. The grass mutant freezes, hundreds of thoughts running through his mind at the implications of what she’d said. “You really like my tits, don’t you?” The grass mutant almost lets out a sigh of relief at her words, his worries had almost made him forget that Jenny was an insatiable cock hungry slut, not some mind-reading shaman. " Mmmmm ,” Jenny moans aloud as she strokes his purple penis, licking her lips as she does so. “ Your cum tasted so good, I’m sure you can go again right?” Jenny says, a pleading tone in her voice. His cock giving a jerk is the only answer she needs, straightening her back to bring her soft love pillows to his cock. He wasn’t really sure if his cum had done its job, given that she was still able to form rational, albeit sexual, thoughts, but it didn’t matter, all he needed to do was keep feeding her and she would give in completely. “Give me more...” Jenny whispers out as she wraps her bosom around his throbbing member, a perfectly delicate cock sleeve of skin for his animalistic horse cock to use. With Jenny’s expert application of her large assets, his cock felt like it was melting in her cleavage, the two orbs encapsulating his massive  dong completely in warmth, every inch of his mutant dick being rubbed incessantly as new sensations bombarded his mind. He’d never felt anything like it, already on the verge of exploding all over Jenny’s beautiful face and breasts. “ Oooo , you like that?” Jenny goads, quickening her pace as she fucks his meaty package using her tight cleavage. Even without Jenny’s vast experience in pleasuring others, she could tell he was close to  cumming , the continuous throbbing of his cock and the pained look on his face as he resisted  cumming was all the evidence she needed. Feeling a little bad about teasing the previously potted plant, Jenny slows her pace, alternating which breast went up and down, pulling his cock this way and that so that he was still close to  cumming , but not as fast. “You like being edged? You want to cum don’t you? Plaster my big tits in your  cocoa - colored nut?” The grass mutant barely holds back from unloading his creamy load right then and there, Jenny’s sexually charged talk unfamiliar but very stimulating. He didn’t know it, but the aphrodisiac in his precum was tainting her mind, sending it deeper and deeper into depravity. Jenny gradually speeds up her pace as she continues her dirty dialogue, making sure to maintain eye contact as her breasts slam against his hips harder and faster with each word. “Come on, cum. Shoot your dirty sap all over my face and tits, like you’re giving it a baby. I want your cum all over me. Stain my boobs brown with your load, make me smell like your naughty sap cum even after I take a shower.” With that last phrase, the grass mutant loses all self-control, grabbing Jenny’s shoulders and sawing his throbbing meat in and out like a beast in heat. Jenny can’t help but egg him on as her breasts are ravaged, her arms on her sides as she pushes her breasts together to make her cleavage even tighter for him to fuck. “Just like that. Show my breasts that they’re useless if you don’t fuck them. Fuck me into submission! Make me your whore, to fuck and  creampie as you see fit!” Jenny didn’t know what she was saying to the grass mutant, whom she’d just met today, but the harder he fucked her tits, the fuzzier her mind became, giving in to the potent aphrodisiacs leaking onto her breasts. “Fuck them harder! I’m your personal slut, to use and abuse until your balls are empty! Absolutely cover me in your smelly seed! Like you’re impregnating my breasts! Imagine that tight feeling around your cock is my pussy walls, squeezing and milking your purple horse cock for a thick load of baby batter!” With that last comment, the grass mutant drives his cock deep into Jenny’s cleavage, balls to chest, the flat cock head popping out of the other side and ejecting shot after shot of hot chocolate cum directly onto Jenny’s face. Her mouth hangs open as she struggles to catch it all, rope after rope of thick sperm showering Jenny in a thick coat of natural brown paint. The intertwined pair stops for a moment, their breathing ragged and shallow from the heavy exertion. They savor the moment, Jenny relishes the feeling of being  completely covered in the horse cock’s natural thick cum, and the grass mutant enjoys the addictive afterglow of emptying his balls. With her eyes glazed shut, Jenny’s tongue is dancing across her lips, taking in as much of the grass mutant’s delicious cum as she can, her hands scooping up handfuls of amber sap cum from her breasts and cleavage, bringing it to her mouth to swallow. The sexually charged display tingles what little neurons the grass mutant has, his long purple horse meat pulsing back to life, his erection painfully swollen and balls swelling with creamy sap to impregnate Jenny. She couldn’t say for sure, but something in the creature’s eyes told her this wouldn't be the last time he molests her breasts.

Just as Jenny is slipping off the bottom half of her overalls and getting ready to suggest a third round, the sound of sharp barking freezes the pair in place. “You better go, I wouldn’t want you to be ripped apart by my pets...” Jenny says half-heartily, not wanting the grass mutant to be hurt, but pussy also yearning for attention, her eyes trained on its throbbing horse cock. The grass mutant senses the danger, knowing its own weakness in physical combat, mentally noting that Jenny’s willpower was stronger than he’d given her credit for. But in the end, it didn’t matter, he just needed to give her a few more loads... Without a word, the grass mutant dissipates into the grass, literally phasing into the ground where it had stood, leaving behind only its large purple dong, which quickly conceals itself underground. Jenny can’t help but admire how smooth the entire process is, soundless and fast, at least this explained how it had disappeared so fast earlier. Pulling up her overalls, she speedily adjusts the straps and leans out from behind the tree that had hid den their fervent lovemaking. “Hi Alpha!” Jenny excitedly states, walking over to where he sat, perched  on his lower haunches. Alpha begins to sniff the air, catching a whiff of something foreign, but is quickly distracted by the sight of Jenny leaning over to reveal her deep cleavage and ample sideboob. A bead of cold sweat runs down her forehead at the idea of being discovered, Jenny wasn’t worried about her pets hurting her, but she felt that she couldn't let them hurt the grass mutant, he still needed to fuck her with his magnificent purple dong. As the sun sets behind the mountain, Jenny nonchalantly leads Alpha into the barn, sneakily sending a smirk over her shoulder to the tree line, she would be seeing the mutant again soon.

That night, Jenny rolls around in her bed, the fire in her loins keeping her awake as thoughts of the grass mutant’s horse cock haunt her thoughts. Unable to fall asleep, she quietly rolls out of bed, her bare feet making no noise as she tiptoes to the barn door. Leaning her ear to the wood, she can just barely make out the sounds of deep snoring from her pets, a sign that they were fast asleep. Taking no risks, Jenny locks the door behind her, covering the small window before she leaves her room. Jenny hugs herself as she steps outside, the brisk night air reminding her that the pink romper she wore retained barely any heat. Her hard nipples are clearly visible through the thin material, making themselves known to the world as she walks towards the tree line. The soft material was perfect for the situation though, easy to take off and slightly translucent, it even had a built-in button on the small of her back for the flap that’d reveal her private parts, the perfect outfit for her little escapade. Jenny could feel herself getting wet in anticipation, the feeling of his thick juicy member still fresh in her mind. Quietly walking into the tree line, she finds the tree from earlier, scanning the perimeter for any signs of life. When she doesn’t find it even after rummaging through the underbrush, she gets on her hands and knees, putting her ear to the ground. As she leans down, the stretchy pink cloth of her romper tightens around her bottom, giving her a camel toe through her panties while accentuating her ass cheeks. Just as she’s about to retire for the night, the familiar feeling of big furry hands grabs her ass cheeks from behind. Arching her neck, Jenny looks back to see the grass mutant kneeling behind her, his grassy hands on her ass and erect member pointed at her backside. Maybe it was the darkness of the forest, but he definitely looked... bigger, more solid. “Shall we continue?” Jenny deviously suggests, her hooded eyes telling the grass mutant exactly what she was insinuating. The grass mutant is silent as he gropes Jenny’s ass cheeks, seemingly content with teasing her backside, the moist spot in her romper growing larger by the second. “Mmmmm,” she moans aloud, enjoying the feeling of his strong hands on her supple ass meat, groping and kneading all the right areas. “Oh!” Jenny cries out, the feeling of a single - digit probing her asshole unexpected, but not unwelcome. She practically purrs as the grass mutant slides his furry digit further in, bringing her romper and panties in with it, fingering her butthole through the thin material. “Wanna stick your fat cock in my ass?” Jenny suggests, practically drooling from her own suggestion, she just adored anal, especially when it was with such a big and thick cock as his was. Jenny just barely catches a nod of agreement, the starry night sky behind him providing just enough light to illuminate his pulsing member. Eager to copulate, the grass mutant slides the romper aside, revealing the cute striped panties Jenny was wearing. She can’t help but blush a little as the grass mutant stares at her panties, the dainty material barely covered her entire mound, almost laughably small compared to the massive insertions Jenny’s pussy and ass have lovingly swallowed in the past. And yet, despite the many times Jenny has been fucked by rabid beasts after her body, she still blushed a little, a petite and delicate maiden at heart. Just as the silence becomes unbearable, along with the hot blush creeping into her ears, the grass mutant comes back to life, sliding her panties aside with relative ease. Her clean-shaven pussy is alluring in the moonlight, a delicate serving of dessert topped with a hint of pussy juice, he would be sure to use it well later. Above her pussy is the grass mutant’s target, Jenny’s tight little asshole, the well-used orifice winking at him as he aligns his flat cock tip to her sweet cake. As his pulsating member made contact with her backside, his hands on her hips as support to slam into her, Jenny felt something in her loins, and it wasn’t the dripping wetness in her pussy. Something about the situation told Jenny she was about to walk down a long path of secret affairs, but Jenny just couldn’t resist his throbbing purple horse cock, she was just too addicted to being used as a  cocksleeve . For a moment, the entire forest sits still, the dense shrubbery unmoving and the sound of wind nonexistent on this cloudless night. The sight of the lovestruck pair is breathtakingly beautiful, the female’s porcelain white skin shines under the moonlight, her soft pink clothing easy on the eyes and soul. Like beauty and beast, the creature’s mass of dark green fur can’t be missed, as is his throbbing purple member, massive and poised at her petite pink hole. Raw sexual energy weaves itself into this fine art piece, like a renaissance painting from Davinci himself. The silence is beautiful, intense yet ephemeral, but as all good things do, it comes to an end. The dense shrubbery shakes lightly as the sound of skin slapping skin resounds through the forest. The quiet wind becomes a low sensual moan. The silence replaced by the sound of a young maiden utterly drunk on unprotected anal sex. Jenny barely manages to hold back from screaming out in pleasure, the grass mutant’s enormous horse cock stretching out her bubble butt like taffy in a taffy machine. His hands firmly h e ld her in place, slamming his hips into her butt as he repeatedly slides his pulsing purple python in and out of her asshole. The sound of their lovemaking echoes around the small clearing, the dense foliage absorbing most of the sound, easing the worries Jenny would have had if she wasn’t so full of thick juicy horse meat. Jenny can feel herself going crazy, multiple orgasms in a row eating away at her mind as he continued to pound her asshole into submission, not fast nor slow, just pounding away at it like a river patiently destroys a bridge. What made it worse was the familiar feeling of his heavy cum-filled balls slapping against her pussy lips, the bulky orbs hitting her clitoris on particularly deep strokes, sending Jenny over the edge of climax as she struggles to maintain her oath of silence. Jenny’s mind slowly stops thinking, pure muscle memory pushing her back against the grass mutant’s deep strokes that bulged out her stomach, his cock’s outline clearly visible against her belly up to her sternum. Jenny’s breasts swing in tune with his thrusts, rubbing against their warm pink prison and begging for release, but unable to with their owner preoccupied with some pleasurably profitable back door business deals. The minutes feel like hours as Jenny’s sense of time becomes intertwined with her  lovemaking , each thrust a single minute as she climaxed countless times, soaking her lovely pink romper in her lewd love juices, her pussy begging for attention. He slowly speeds up, agonizingly patient for his instincts, keen on fucking Jenny as long as possible. Thrust after thrust is slammed into Jenny’s plump rear, the supple flesh of her ass jiggling with each thrust. Each thrust is purposefully deep, the grass mutant’s hands pulling Jenny onto his horse cock with each stroke. And yet, even with all the stimulation, the grass mutant maintains his slow pace, driving Jenny crazy with desire, the need to be pounded like a wild animal appealing to her baser instincts. After what feels like an eternity, the grass mutant slams himself in hilt deep, holding her to his balls as the intimate feeling of thick sticky sap floods Jenny’s bubbly butt, the organs in her body making way as Jenny’s tummy increases in size from the large load, swelling and distending until her stomach looks like a large watermelon. The sheer size of the insertion pops off the clasp of Jenny’s romper, the pink flap dropping away to reveal Jenny’s pussy and asshole in all their glory, though one is full at the moment. Jenny’s tongue hangs out of her mouth in sheer pleasure as her eyes roll back in their sockets, her consciousness slipping away, the feeling of being pumped full of cum enough to give Jenny wet dreams for days.

But Jenny holds on with sheer willpower, the prospect of being found by her pets in such a compromising position risky for the grass mutant. Craning her neck, she looks back to the grass mutant, motioning for him to step back, which he does without question. After all, the relationship  between slave and master was one of mutual trust. His massive anaconda of a cock slithers out inch by inch, his hips backing up with more and more cock following them out. “Ohhhhh, mmmmm,” Jenny can’t help but moan out as his cock finally exits her asshole, sliding out easily thanks to the natural cum lube. Even without the massive member in her asshole, the tight orifice struggles to shrink, gaping open from the grass mutant’s large insertion, practically begging to be used again. To Jenny’s surprise, the resin-like cum doesn’t come spilling out, holding itself inside her like a slimy  buttplug made of sap, her stomach unable to shrink without an outlet. Aiding its efforts were Jenny’s adorable pink striped panties, now soaked in cum and pussy juice, the protector of her sanctity now tainted in the grass mutant’s addicting resin precum. Jenny struggles to her feet, placing her tired hands on a nearby tree to steady herself, her  watermel on - sized stomach slowing her down physically and mentally. She could already imagine what she looked like, a curvy knocked-up slut with cum leaking from her backside, not exactly a bad thing, but definitely not good considering how often her pets tried to knock her up, and mostly failed. Jenny felt like she’d just finished a large meal, a perverted feast for the cock hungry, baked just for her, but the cook wasn’t done yet. While Jenny rests against the tree, the grass mutant steps into place behind her, poising his revitalized cock at her warm and waiting entrance. Looking back at his trembling cock, it somehow looked even bigger than before. “Mmmm, you want to fuck my butt again?” Jenny lustily asks, unable to resist his advances, and this time it wasn’t the mind washing cum talking, it was all Jenny. Though she had to wonder, was he going to fuck her asshole until she went crazy? Jenny didn’t know just how close to the answer she was with that thought. 

The grass mutant had realized his weakness earlier in the day, when her mangy mutt’s presence forced him to recognize his physical weakness. He may be king of the grass, but he still lacked the necessary power to fight a wolf. The biggest threat was the horse, it had mangled and killed hundreds of his grassy brethren, but he still had a sense of respect for him, maybe it was the fact that they had similar cocks, but he was still an enemy. The solution to his problem had plopped into his lap after his earlier session with Jenny, the simple act of  cumming on or in her, even talking to her, was enough for his brain to jump forward by generations, his physical body evolving rapidly along with his intelligence. He recognized that even if he were to impregnate Jenny right now, which he could do, they wouldn’t last a few days outside of their host since he would be unable to protect them from Jenny’s companions. Thus, he rationalized that he would take his time fucking Jenny into submission, slowly gaining strength and smarts until he could reasonably challenge her other lovers. Then, and only then, would he convert Jenny into his personal breeding bitch, though Jenny had no idea of this sinister plot against her, completely wrapped up in the feeling of his long horse cock rubbing against her puckered butt hole through her panties. 

Tired of its resistance, the grass mutant pulls her panties down with one hand, using the other to pull her hips toward his cock. The grass mutant’s throbbing stamen meets a bit of resistance as the flat tip touches her asshole, re-stretching it even wider than before, but is penetrated with a small push. Her well-used asshole is already agape, letting the rest of his massive member easily slide in, forcing the previous load of cum deeper in, Jenny’s abdomen bulging out even more this time since it is already full of one load of cum. As Jenny’s panties slide down to her ankles, the creature suddenly slams his entire meaty member into her, penetrating her fully in one savage thrust. Jenny yelps in pleasure, the sudden penetration’s pain quickly subsiding thanks to her god given talent to take big insertions. Before she can acclimate to his growing member, he grabs onto her shoulders from behind, steadying her ecstasy fueled shaking, then slams his entire length in balls deep. Jenny’s knees tremble, hands quivering as she steadies herself on the tree, getting reamed by the grass mutant’s savage fucking. The only word that could describe his animalistic pounding was savage, absolutely overwhelming Jenny’s mind as he ravaged Jenny’s asshole without mercy. While his slow methodical thrusts had driven Jenny crazy with desire, it was only to prepare her butt for this: a relentless, merciless, and borderline sadistic pounding so agonizingly pleasurable that Jenny was  cumming faster than she could form thoughts. Held up by the grass mutant’s hands on her hips, Jenny can’t even rest her legs as he pummels her abused asshole, churning the large load in her stomach with each deep stroke. Jenny loves every moment of it, her eyes rolled back and legs quivering as orgasm after mind breaking orgasm assaults her body, the grass mutant’s rough handling perfect to break in his new cum dumpster. While he wouldn’t be using her pussy to prevent impregnation, in the meantime, he could still fuck her other holes as much as he wanted to. So instead of a lovingly cared for baby mama, Jenny would be his new cum repository until further notice, to be used anally and orally until his balls were drained dry. Jenny holds onto the tree for dear life, the pounding of a lifetime sending her mind into a nirvana of horse cocks and endless pleasure, the grass mutant’s purple member filling and ejaculating in her every hole and covering her body in its creamy cocoa colored baby batter. Unlike last time, his balls violently make love to her dripping pussy lips, the hefty orbs of cum hot and heavy as they slap against Jenny’s neglected and sensitive pussy lips. The intense lovemaking gives Jenny orgasm after orgasm, her asshole clenching around the grass mutant’s massive member as it molests her insides. The churning cum in her stomach is an odd feeling, but pleasurable and addicting to the point of insanity. A river of love juice leaks down Jenny’s inner thigh, the source her wet and ready pussy, begging to be pumped full of cum. The mix of Jenny juice and the grass mutant’s cum drip onto her panties, the soft material soaking up the dirty residue of their unprotected sex. If anyone could see her, they would undoubtedly say that she was a slut, drunk on getting used like a  cocksleeve , the sight of Jenny getting reamed with her panties around her ankles all the evidence necessary. Even through all her orgasms and moaning, the grass mutant relentlessly pounds her asshole, seeing her as nothing but a living cum dumpster for him to unload his balls into and onto. In her hyper - aroused state, Jenny can feel every touch, pound, and slam, along with the feeling of his cock tightening up to prepare for release. Sensing his urgency, Jenny pushes back with her hips, meeting his thrusts and deepening penetration and pleasure. “Please, cum inside me! I need your fat and thick horse cock to pump me full of cum! Spurred on by the fleshy female’s words, the grass mutant speeds up even more, the boiling cum in his balls threatening to overflow any moment now. Unable to hold back any longer, the grass mutant loudly grunts as he slams his entire girth balls deep inside his  cocksleeve’s well-used asshole, rope after rope of thick resin pouring into her backside. Jenny’s abdomen continues to expand, stretching her stomach way past pregnant proportions. The grass mutant’s generous donation of horse cum flows into Jenny slowly but surely, his previous load pushing her organs out of the way to make room for more cum. Rope after  rope of thick brown cum plaster Jenny’s insides a creamy amber, the resin - like cum filling Jenny with thoughts of children and being the grass mutant’s personal  cumslut , though she basically already was. Jenny climaxes again from the feeling of being pumped full of cum, the grass mutant’s hands kneading her plentiful ass meat as he held her balls deep, making sure that no drop of cum was wasted. As the river of cum slows to an ebb, the grass mutant slaps her ass, a yelp of pleasure ringing from her full lips. “You like that slut?” The grass mutant whispers into her ear, eager to test his newly acquired language capacities. Jenny can’t help but nod in agreement as she bites on her lip, the pain the only thing keeping her sane. But even with her mind on the edge of orgasm, she could see the hints of sunlight streaking over the horizon, it was almost morning! “Um, I actually need to go wash up, I can’t have my pets find me like this, motioning to her large stomach, as she says so. The grass mutant simply smirks in response, leaning in and whispering “Why? Don’t want your pets to find out how much you love being pumped full of cum?” Jenny moans at his dirty language, “No, I don’t, I can’t have them rip you to pieces,” The grass mutant is slightly taken aback, her  lust - filled eyes didn’t match the violent tone in her voice. “Okay, then, one last round,” He states, like it’s a matter of fact and not his selfish desire to cum inside her. “Again?” Jenny states semi worriedly, recognizing the feeling of his deflated cock springing back to life inside her. “Well... I guess I wouldn’t mind being your plaything for another while...” Jenny whispers out, a blush creeping onto her face. 

In a single swift motion, the grass mutant turns Jenny to the ground, his erect cock still sheathed inside her rear end, using one hand to slide the cum soaked panties off her ankles and toss them aside as Jenny is repositioned onto her back, the dirt floor perfect for her to be fucked against. Pulling her spread legs onto each of his shoulders, the grass mutant wastes no time in resuming his molestation of her guts, his reinvigorated purple horse cock churning his two loads of cum as he fucks her asshole anew. From this new angle, he can clearly see everything: Jenny’s face contorted in pleasure, her tits jiggling with each thrust, her bulging stomach, his fat cock entering and exiting her abused asshole, and her dripping love box. At the sight of Jenny’s dripping pussy, a deliciously naughty idea pops into his mind, somewhat risky, but one that would secure his place on the top of the food chain. As he continues to ram his cock into Jenny’s asshole, he slowly inches one hand down her thigh, creeping closer to her vagina in small incremental movements. As he feels Jenny’s asshole about to clamp down on his cock from climax, he pulls out his cock, leaving only the flat tip inside her. “Huh, what are you doing? I was so close.” Jenny whines, a begging tone in her voice. “What are you?” the grass mutant asks aloud. “What are you-ohhhhh” Jenny’s words are replaced by a sensual moan of pleasure as she feels two slender digits entering her pussy. “I said, what are you?” The grass mutant repeats, slowly fingering Jenny’s pussy with slow deep thrusts, his cock still perched at her gaping asshole. “I-I’m a slut.” Jenny mutters out, happy to play along with the grass mutant’s little charade as long as she could cum. “For who?” “For anyone with a fat cock to fuck and fill me with their cum,” Jenny moans out, feeling the edges of climax coming closer as she makes a whore of herself for the grass mutant’s pleasure. Choosing his words carefully, the grass mutant hesitantly replies “That’s right, now I will be coming back every day from now on, I expect you to be here, ready to have sex.” Though his words stirred Jenny’s libido, she couldn’t help but protest, the threat of being caught from daily sex too high, “Huh? Wait a-” Her words are again replaced as the grass mutant speeds up his fingering, using his thumb to rub her clit on every thrust, knowing exactly how to make her agree to his risky proposal. “I’ll say it again, I will be here to fuck you senseless, every day, and you will be here, ready to take load after load until my balls are empty. Understand?” the grass mutant states dominantly. Her willpower depleted from the grass mutant’s fingering and his lewd words, Jenny can’t help but agree, verbally signing a contract to be his personal sex slave. “ Unf , yes master.” He hadn’t told her to call him master, but he liked the sound of that. “Master huh? What exactly do I own? The grass mutant asks, slowing his fingers as he finishes the question. “Ahhh, you own every hole on my body, my ass, pussy, and mouth, to use as you please!” Jenny blurts out in desire, her hips grinding against his erection and willing to say anything if it meant she could cum. “Good slave,” he says as his fingers speed up again, inciting a lewd moan from Jenny, “If you do a good enough job, I’ll consider fucking your pussy.” Jenny moans her response, “Mmmm, I’ll do my best to drain your balls dry~” With her verbal consent acquired, though by underhanded means, the grass mutant pulls out his fingers, slamming his entire girth deep into her asshole in one stroke. Jenny desperately humps back, robbed of orgasm too many times and needing release, the grass mutant’s savage horse cock perfect for the job. He rams his long schlong in and out with expert precision, long deep strokes that impale Jenny as deep as she could take it, her tits and massive stomach swaying back and forth with each hard thrust. With two loads already under her belt, she couldn’t wait to take a third one, thoughts of doing this every night coursing through her mind. Jenny shivers in pleasure as the grass mutant slams his cock deep inside her, his hands on her thighs as he saws his horse dong in and out of her butt, pummeling her guts with hammering thrusts. The sound of skin on skin echoe d through the forest as the grass mutant’s pseudo hips meet Jenny’s well-developed plush ass meat. She can’t help but moan loudly as he fucks her, the previous exchange egging on her need to be dominated and pumped full of cum. Ever careful, the grass mutant shoves the closest thing he can find inside Jenny’s mouth to muffle her moans, which just so happen to be her cum-drenched panties. Jenny moans even louder as she realizes what’s in her mouth, the cute panties that were protecting her sanctity now covered in cum and aiding in her spiral into depravity. The moans muffled, the grass mutant turns his full attention to fucking Jenny, focusing on deep strokes that would slap his balls against her backside to create a clapping sound, good penetrating thrusts that would come in handy when he started impregnating her. Sensing that his time was running out, he speeds up his pace, driving his cock balls deep with every thrust, hard enough that she would be pushed away if not for his hands on her thighs. With one last animalistic thrust and grunt, the grass mutant slams his cock as deep as it would go, unloading his third load of steaming baby batter this session. Jenny takes it all in stride, her fleshy stomach inflating more and more as gallon after gallon of cum floods her butthole, no end in sight as she is held balls deep by the grass mutant’s strong hands. Jenny’s insides are certainly a dark shade of brown after the amount of his amber colored cum she had taken, every inch of her ass smeared with his natural mind-altering cum. Once his balls finish emptying inside his  cocksleeve , he sits in place for a moment, relishing the feeling of having his thick purple horse cock deep inside Jenny’s rear, and to think, only yesterday was he her breakfast plant, only receiving blowjobs and  handjobs . Now look at him, he was fucking his owner, now his slave, in the ass, and she was begging for him to fuck and impregnate her pussy, and her other lovers were none the wiser! Chuckling, the grass mutant slowly pulls out, his long horse cock sliding out with ease, the three loads of lubrication he’d injected into her facilitating an easy exit. He proudly stares at Jenny’s gaping asshole, multiple loads of his fertile plant sperm held in by its thick texture, sealing itself inside. Standing over her like this, Jenny’s entire body wrecked and smelling of cum, he couldn’t help but get erect, his long horse dong throbbing back to life, a neve r- ending source for thick gooey cum. Smiling, he whispers a quick “I’ll be back later,” before disappearing into the forest, keen on getting some quality rest to evolve even further. Jenny simply lays there on the forest floor, splayed out on her back as she processes what she’s gotten herself into. 

With expertise that only an experienced  cumslut would have, Jenny manages to rinse off the inside and outside of her body at the lake, the copious amount of cum dying the clear water a cloudy brown as she pushes out the grass mutant’s large loads. She couldn’t help but get horny at the thought that he was going to come again, no pun intended. Throughout the day, she stealthily avoids sex with Alpha, Neigh Neigh, and Slimy, saving her strength for the long marathon she knew that would be happening that night, she even had the perfect outfit for the occasion...

The cloudy night sky provides no light as the grass mutant shuffles through the forest, pushing shrubbery and branches out of his face as he edges closer to the humble adobe of his  cumslut . Respecting his slave’s privacy, he stays hidden in the shadow of the tree line, eyeing the doorway. During his time as a plant, he had waited weeks and months for someone to find him, so it was no surprise that he could wait a little while longer for Jenny to come out. As he waits, he contemplates what he should do first, the options limitless as he watches the clouds move aside, the moon’s light shining through a hole in the cloudy sky like a natural stage light. Just as he thinks he should’ve told her a time, the door creaks open, a single slender leg being illuminated in the moonlight. Out steps Jenny, wearing a black choker and nothing else. She looks delicious in the moonlight, her clear white skin glowing with natural light, tight ass looking giving the grass mutant an erection as she sashays closer, her wide hips catching his attention. Even more, the choker contrasted brilliantly against her skin, elevating her sexual appeal with the lack of any other clothing items. The grass mutant’s horse cock pulses to life as his eyes travel up Jenny’s  fuckable body, every inch of her enticing and belonging to him. He tears his eyes away from her big bouncing breasts, finally making eye contact with Jenny, the lusty look in her eyes telling him that it was going to be a long night.

Every day, for weeks after this, the grass mutant visits her house at night, fucking her tits, using her throat, reaming her asshole, and shooting his load all over and inside her. With each visit, Jenny’s mind gives in to him a little more, making her thoughts hazy and  unalert . In one instance, she invites him into her home, to get reamed on the bed while her pets sleep in the next room, barely keeping her voice down and not getting caught. She starts to get reckless, asking him to meet her even when her pets are awake, even getting fucked behind a tree while her pets splash around in the lake, mere meters from their stealthy  fuckfest . Eventually though, her recklessness catches up to her...

It’s a beautiful day in Minecraft, the sun is shining, the bees are humming, and Jenny is getting her ass drilled in broad daylight. Her eyes are rolled back in their sockets, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she gets buttfucked against the grass, her sensitive nipples grinding against the furry ground. If she wasn’t so drunk on the grass mutant’s c ock , she might have made the connection that since she began fucking him, the grass had stopped growing, keeping itself short and well - kempt. She’d taken in so much cum over the last few weeks that she had developed a hormonal bipolarity. By day, she was her pet’s caring and loving playmate, by night she was the mutant’s plaything, begging for his cock in her every hole. Overall, her disposition hadn’t changed that much, but was now more likely to make risky decisions, especially if it included putting something inside her. The month of fucking Jenny had changed the grass mutant too, he was practically unrecognizable now, save for his massive purple member. Gone was his beady black eyes, replaced by a set of cat- like green pupils, alert and looking around constantly. His mane of messy fur was now short and pristine, like a skin - tight jacket of grass that covered his entire body, save for one. His purple horse cock stood out like a sore thumb against the green background, the hefty green balls hanging smacking against Jenny’s butt on each thrust. Though he hadn’t changed much physiologically, his powers had grown, and today was the day that he put them to full use. After unloading his fourth batch of cum for the day, the grass mutant pulls out, his long purple appendage sliding out with ease. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Jenny’s bubbly butt, hunched over on the ground as she struggled to push his thick cum out of her backside. As Jenny laid there, breathless after their fuck session, he says it, two words that activate Jenny’s breeding instincts, “Pussy. Now.” Jenny jolts awake, this was the event she’d been waiting for, no, training for these last few weeks, for him to fuck her pussy, though she didn’t know he could actually impregnate her. She rolls onto her back, spreading her legs wide as she rubs her sensitive mons, “Please fuck me master, use my pussy as your cum dump until I’m pregnant.” She moans aloud, unsure if it was her or her horniness talking. “With pleasure.” The grass mutant replies, lining up his throbbing breeding tool to her pussy lips, the flat tip already leaking precum to lubricate his entrance. He grabs her hips and slowly penetrates, his anaconda slowly stretching out her neglected pussy walls, sliding deeper with each second. Jenny almost  cums on the spot, she hadn’t taken it vaginally in weeks and had only masturbated using her asshole, all to prepare for his day. He was only halfway in but he could already feel resistance, Jenny’s cervix pushing back against his entrance into her womb, trying to stop his invasion of her privates. With a slight push, he rams through, Jenny’s tight love box pulling his cock in deeper and clenching around his throbbing member, the entire experience was different from fucking her asshole. Her stomach was already bulging from his thickness, a clear outline in her stomach stretc h ing from her pussy to her abdomen, but he wasn’t balls deep just yet. With one last jerk and pull, the grass mutant sheathes his horse cock inside Jenny, the bulge of his cock stopping just under her sternum. Jenny had alr e ady climaxed multiple times from his slow but brutal insertion, the stimulation driving her crazy with desire to be fucked hard and deep. Thankfully for her, that’s exactly what he planned to do. With no warning, the grass mutant begins pounding Jenny’s pussy with vigor, repeatedly slamming his erect member balls deep and drawing loud moans from Jenny. “Oh yes! Fuck me hard! Molest my guts!” Jenny screams out in pleasure, loud enough for it to echo off her house wall. The grass mutant doesn’t even break a sweat, the thought of being caught by her lovers dangerously exciting. As her pussy is ravaged by the grass mutant, Jenny greedily rubs her own tits, groping and tweaking the soft love pillows, sending her to new heights as the grass mutant hammers his cock into her uterus. With each thrust, the fat cock head rams through her cervix, directly fucking her womb and making love to the uterine wall deep inside her. Jenny can only scream in pleasure and remember to breathe as he fucks her raw and deep, only one thought on his mind as he pounds her fresh pussy, impregnation. As he feels his balls swell with cum, he screams loudly, a deafening noise that causes Jenny’s ears to ring, and her sexual high to subside, what was he doing? “Are you trying to get caught?” Jenny mutters out, trying to sound angry but moaning midway through her sentence. The grass mutant simply pounds her harder, rolling her over onto her knees as he knocks her up, his horse cock leaking precum like a river. From her new position, she can see the path to the river, the fear of getting caught being pounded out of her system.

From the lake comes her valiant pets, the trio of lovers stampeding towards them at the sight of this stranger fucking Jenny senseless. And boy were they mad. They hadn’t had proper sex in weeks, with Jenny constantly avoiding their advances and using tiredness as an excuse. With the reason for her fatigue right in front of them, they couldn’t help but get angry, intent on ripping this grassy burglar to shreds. Just as they get close enough to smell their raw sex, they’re stopped in their tracks by none other than the grass at their feet. The complacent nature that they’d stepped on many times before was now wrapped around their ankles, preventing them from moving a single step. Alpha barks, Neigh Neigh whinnies, and Slimy makes slime noises as the grass mutant continues to pound Jenny’s womb, slapping his massive member into her and stretching her abdomen with each thrust. Jenny’s mind is broken at this point, the only thought running throug h  her mind was being the mother of the grass mutant’s babies, his mind - altering cum finally taking effect after hundreds of swallowed loads. Her hazy eyes glaze over her pets, a small voice in the back of her mind telling her to break free, but to no avail. The pets can do nothing but enjoy the show as the grass mutant continues his ferocious assault on her pussy, each thrust slapping skin on skin like a loud clapping noise. Jenny’s eyes stare into nothingness as they become unfocused and despondent, her mind drowning in lust and pleasure. It would be a lie to say that they weren ’ t horny from the sight of their mistress being fucked silly by some random wel l- hung stranger, their cocks were already out and throbbing with blood. What made them angry was how selfish this grass monster was, taking their mistress all for themselves as the trio was denied again and again. With a guttural moan, the grass mutant unloads his thick sperm into Jenny, rope after rope of creamy amber sap spilling into Jenny’s womb, filling it with fertile swimmers, all clumping together and preparing for growth inside their new host. The only reason that they hadn’t taken up residence in Jenny’s asshole was  that it wasn’t made to hold something in for long amounts of time, but her pussy was. Gallons of baby batter flood into Jenny’s pussy, her stomach expanding and bulging with his hefty load, the culmination of the grass mutant’s love for his cumdump. Just as Jenny thinks he’s done with her, his throbbing member says otherwise, coming back to life in moments as the grass mutant begins fucking her anew, pounding her even harder now that he could churn his previous load of cum. Jenny screams in ecstasy, keen on taking advantage of his undying cock to fuck her silly. After all, the only reason he had even stopped fucking her was in fear of her pets catching them, but since he was strong enough to stop them himself, he had no need to hide, eager to take advantage of his new breeding slut. Jenny’s pets can only howl and neigh in despair as the grass mutant  creampies their mistress over and over again, her stomach growing with each load of hot cum, they had no doubt that she was pregnant with his babies, they could only hope that she would come back to them after the grass mutant was done with her, holding on to the hope that their mistress’s mind was still intact. The grass mutant snickers evilly as he sees the light of hope in their pleading eyes, and his intelligent brain thinks up the perfect plan to knock some sense into them. In one swift motion, he swings Jenny off his cock, violently throwing her to the ground. The trio of pets growl at him as the grass mutant lays back in the grass, his erect purple pole standing at full attention and begging to be used. Jenny, after regaining her footing, heartily obliges, much to her pets desperation. Even through their loud barks and neighs, Jenny is too cock drunk to notice, eagerly climbing onto his fat member, perching her pussy lips above his throbbing member. You can almost see their hearts brake as Jenny lets herself drop, being impaled on the grass mutant’s addicting purple member in one stroke. Their protesting gradually quiets down as the sounds of Jenny’s nasty unprotected baby - making sex fill the forest, Jenny moans in pleasure, her tits jiggling like  jello as she rides the mutant reverse cowgirl. Laughing loudly, the grass mutant gives a firm slap to Jenny’s ass cheek as he speaks, “What are you?” “I’m your breeding bitch, to use and abuse like a pocket pussy!” Jenny barely mutters out, her tongue lolling out of her drooling mouth in pleasure. The grass mutant laughs some more as he unloads another batch of baby batter directly into Jenny’s womb, her belly  visibly pregnant with multiple loads of cum. Sliding himself out from under Jenny, he stands above her kneeling form, jacking off his erect member as he ogles her breasts. Jenny simply opens her mouth and forms a bowl with her hands, the perfect submissive slut for her new master, egging him on as he jacks off onto her face. “Yes, stroke your thick horse cock, just like that. Unload your semen all over my face. I want you to mark me with your scent. I’m your cumdump, to empty your balls into and onto at your leisure. Don’t hold back, cum for me!” Unable to hold back any longer, the grass mutant empties his load onto Jenny, thick ropes of his amber cum streaking across her clear white skin, covering her in his seed. Jenny is nothing but a  cumslut at this point, drunk on endorphins and the grass mutant’s cum, slurping up the cum from her face to swallow, not wasting a single tasty drop. With one strong arm, he grabs Jenny’s waist and slings her over his shoulder, carrying her off towards the lake. Stopping for a moment, he dismissively looks back at the defeated forms of her pets, their erect members leaking precum and throbbing while ogling Jenny’s naked form. “I’ll let you all free so you can take care of that, I know how it feels to be pent up.” The grass mutant snarks, “But just in case...” With a single wave of his hand, thick brambles and roots grow into place and block the path, a natural wall preventing Jenny’s now released pets from following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	32. Leaves of Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While her pets get ready to save her, Jenny uses her green thumb to please lots of nature. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Nature Arc

After the initial anger, frustration, and horniness passed, Alpha, Neigh Neigh, and Slimy huddle together to think up a plan to save their mistress. Slimy is the first to speak up, “How about we just rush him right now? Before he has a chance to gain any allies?” The pets collectively shudder at Slimy’s insinuation of allies, knowing all too well where he could, and would, get some. “I disagree,” huffed Neigh Neigh, “If we rush him now, he might just trap us in place forever, and then we’d never get a chance to save the mistress.” Ever the impatient one, Alpha snarls “Well I think it’s a great idea! We should hurry to her aid and rip apart that overgrown weed!” Shaking his head in disapproval, Neigh Neigh retorts “Were you even listening to what I just said?” Before a fight can break out, Slimy interjects, “We’re not getting anywhere fighting amongst ourselves, how about we gather our strength, and wait for the right time to rush him? In the meantime, we can work our way through this thick wall of vines.” Neigh Neigh and Alpha glare at each other as they silently agree with Slimy, though they aren't sure if it’s because they agree with her idea or because they agree with Slimy's body that looks exactly like Jenny’s. Stepping up to her role as leader, Slimy commands, “Neigh Neigh, you help Alpha claw through the wall while I go look through Jenny’s stuff, I'm sure mistress has something that can help us.” “I just pray that we’re not too late.” Though the trio is unmatched and have their fair share of quarrels, they share the common goal of saving Jenny, quickly getting to work with their own tasks. 

Meanwhile...

“Yes! Fuck me! Slam your long thick cock deep into me!” Jenny moans aloud in pleasure as the grass mutant rams his large member in and out of Jenny’s butt. The sound of skin on skin echoes around the small cave as he fucks her senseless, her cum filled pussy getting slapped by his balls on each thrust, her ample bottom jiggling with each slam. Her stomach was already bloated with cum from her pussy, but that wasn’t an excuse not to use her tight backside. His hands grope Jenny’s plump butt cheeks as he drives his cock deep, giving the occasional slap that made her yelp in pleasure. “You like that?” The grass mutant snickers, “Oh notch yessss, I love your big fat horse dick!” Jenny screams out, her voice echoing off the stone walls as she vocalizes her approval for his rough treatment. The grass mutant can’t help but chuckle as he gives Jenny another firm slap on her rear, light enough not to hurt her, but hard enough that he could feel her asshole quiver in response. It’d only been a few minutes since he stol- whoops, I meant he took Jenny back. After all, you can't steal what’s already yours. The intertwined pair was reminiscent of two bunnies, his cock a blur that was buried inside her tush just as fast as it was removed, shallow strokes that maximized his own pleasure and built up the fire in his loins while slapping his heavy balls against Jenny’s twat. His cum-filled orbs were driving Jenny mad with need, lightly slapping up against her pussy’s sensitive lips with every thrust, like it was patting her cum filled pussy to make sure the cum was still inside. While the grass mutant did his thing going to town on Jenny’s ass, relishing Jenny’s loud lust filled moans, Jenny can’t help but use her hands to heighten her own pleasure. While one hand drives fingers into her mouth to stimulate a cock holding her mouth open, the other is between her legs, fingering and playing with her cum stained pussy lips, plunging in finger after finger and rubbing her clit between her index and thumb. With the familiar feeling of climax coming soon, no pun intended, the grass mutant changes speeds, doing long deep strokes that lodge his cock deep within Jenny to maximize penetration. “Please cum inside me! I want to feel your hot load paint my insides!” Not to deny his future baby mama, the grass mutant slams his cock in deep, jerking as a hot load of cocoa cum pours into his submissive cumdump, this second load no doubt becoming another soldier for his army once it fertilized and settled within Jenny. Jenny moans and quivers in ecstasy beneath him, her eyes unfocused and staring into space as her hands twiddle and grope her own breasts. She can’t help but bite her bottom lip as she cums again, shaking and moaning as the last of the grass mutant’s delicious creamy cum pumps into her. The grass mutant is reluctant to leave her, he really wanted to spend some quality time molesting Jenny’s insides, but it could wait until she was properly secured. Slowly pulling out his behemoth of a cock, the grass mutant is careful not to pull out fast, or else he might not be able to resist the urge to slam it back in. Just as his flat cock head is about to slide out with a pop, Jenny suddenly surges backwards, pushing his cock halfway back in. It was taking all of the mutant’s willpower not to destroy her asshole then and there, rutting her backside like a wild animal in heat until she was pregnant with an entire litter, but he resists, just barely. “Jenny, I have some business to attend to, I need to go make sure your pets can’t come here.” The grass mutant calmly explains to Jenny’s sex drunken form, her lust filled eyes having none of it. “Pets? Never mind them! Mmmmm, please use my asshole again, I can still take more, I want it harderrr,” almost whining like a child as she requests such lewd acts. At her request for another round, the grass mutant can’t help but think “Who am I to refuse?” before driving his cock back into Jenny’s already full butthole, churning the previous load of cum already inside. “You want it harder? I’ll give it to you harder.” the grass mutant growls into Jenny’s ear. Grabbing her arms from behind, the grass mutant pins both arms behind her back, using them as handles to hammer his cock in deep over and over again. Without her arms as support, Jenny falls forward onto her breasts, the grassy cave floor tickling her nipples as the grass mutant jackhammers his massive member into her ass again and again. Jenny can do nothing but yelp in pleasure as the grass mutant uses her as his personal fucktoy, really stretching out her insides with each penetration, the bulge of his fat cock protruding from her frontside on each stroke. Jenny’s stomach is a massive beachball, with two loads of cum and soon a third being held inside her, it would take a miracle for Jenny to not be pregnant, though she didn’t know she was. “Is that all you got? Maybe I should’ve stayed with the others if this is all you can give me!” Jenny taunts, prompting the grass mutant to grab a fistful of Jenny’s hair with one hand while continuing to pin her arms with the other. With each thrust, he would pull back on her hair, forcing Jenny to push back into his sadistic buttfuck. “Unf yes, that’s it! Make me your bitch!” Jenny spits out, the grass mutant dominating her entire body. Pulling her head further back by her brown hair, the grass mutant growls into her ear. “Who’s your master?” Eager to please, Jenny heartily responds as the grass mutant continues to pound her asshole, “You are my master! I am your personal slut, fucktoy and cumdump! I live to drain your heavy balls of their creamy chocolate baby batter! My holes exist for you to fuck with your magnificent horse cock!” Satisfied with her answer, and on the edge of release, the grass mutant pulls her back like reigning in a wild horse, simultaneously slamming his fat cock deep into Jenny’s backside. Jenny spasms from climax as gallon upon gallon of hot steaming horse cum pours into her asshole, the abused orifice eagerly swallowing all the grass mutant has to give. Jenny’s stomach expands more with each passing second, a third load of cum joining the others inside Jenny’s warm body. His deflating horse cock gives off a few more spurts, completely emptying his balls inside Jenny for the moment. He slowly snakes his massive member out of Jenny’s butt, this time managing to pull it free and step away before Jenny can do anything else to entice him. Jenny says nothing this time, her vision hazy and a slight smile on her face as she lay collapsed on the grassy floor, quivering with her ass and pussy in the air. The sight of Jenny’s clear white bubble butt, stained with residue from his cock and balls, has him throbbing back to full mast, but he had to resist. Tearing his eyes away from Jenny’s honeypot, he summons a blanket of grass and covers Jenny with it before he leaves, he wouldn’t want her to catch a cold. 

Walking to the other side of the cave, the grass mutant kneels and sits against the wall, eyes on Jenny as she naps peacefully. He almost laughs from happiness; he couldn’t have chosen a more suitable companion for his journey, though she was insatiably horny and took up a lot of his time, every moment was worth it, the pleasure she gave, and her bubbly personality really made her addictive. A frown crosses his face. And that’s exactly why he needed to safeguard this place, once someone had acquired a taste for Jenny’s fruit, they would stop at nothing to taste it, especially in the special case of Jenny’s long-time pets. Closing his eyes, he thinks of what he could do to strengthen the defenses around his cave. Strategically speaking, the cave was well placed, hidden behind the waterfall, smack dab in the center of it too. Only, it was low enough for them to climb up given enough time. It was pretty easy to defend should he be in the cave, and had a clear line of sight over the entire lakebed. The only problem was what to do if they all managed to charge the cave’s entrance, he wouldn’t be able to stop them all since the grass at the bottom of the lake grew too short. He could theoretically make it grow with his commands, but that would take time and energy, only delaying the inevitable. If his children were already born, he could think of something else, but they were not, and time was ticking, he needed a safer alternative that would defend him until he was ready to face the three pets alongside his family. The trees were one option, they were old geezers full of pride, content with their olden traditions, but were patient and powerful, the perfect barriers to keep out intruders. Among them were a few radicals, purple trees that had also gained a power similar to his, but they were all stationary as far as he knew. In fact, he had sprouted from a culmination of grass and the purple tree’s roots alongside two others. His brothers so to speak, but they it would take too much time to bring them to his level, and they would probably challenge his authority given time. The trees would take care of land defense, but what if the animals manage to get to the lake? Would he be forced to make a run for it? No, he couldn’t swim that fast, he also couldn’t sit at the bottom of the lake until they gave up because grass floats slightly, and he was made out of grass, he could only stay rooted to the lake bottom for so long. The only option left was to contact the seaweed faction, no one know knows how they came to this lake, but they were a sadistic sort, prone to “accidently” getting tangled around people's ankles, holding them there until they drowned, but they would be powerful allies. The grass mutant’s heart gives a twinge, he really didn’t want to kill the trio of pets, after all, he felt a kind of bond with the three, but if push came to shove it was him over them. Speaking of the trio, that reminded him, during their procreation, he could’ve sworn that Jenny mentioned them, did he mishear? If not, it meant that Jenny was still aware of her pets, and could defect to them any time, maybe even turn on him in the key moment should he battle the trio of pets. He had bested them before, but that was before they knew what he was capable of. He really needed to talk to the trees and the seaweed, it was an urgent matte- all thought stops as he hears Jenny stir from her sleep, yawning and stretching in the grassy bed he made. Despite wanting to jump up and begin his deliberations for defense, or fuck Jenny again, he stayed silent and still. This was a chance to see what she would do given the opportunity to leave, and if her allegiances would get the in the way of his plans, if so, he would need to bind her to this cave against her will, though he didn’t want to do that. 

Despite his attempt to sit still, the simple fact that Jenny was awake had him rock hard, his purple dong at full attention while he acted asleep. He could feel her light footsteps in the grass, walking towards the waterfall and cave entrance. His heart pounds at the idea of Jenny diving into the water, he wouldn’t be able to stop her should she get to shore before he did. Just as he’s about to stop his little experiment, he feels Jenny turn around, walking towards him. To his relief, she plops herself down in front of him, kneeling before his erect and throbbing member. He can hear her lick her lips, momentarily grabbing his massive pole with both hands, and begins to stroke it. Her delicate yet skilled hands dance across his dick, tickling and rubbing all the right places, a large bead of precum gathering on the flat tip of his cock. With no warning, albeit blowing someone in their sleep is the epitome of no warning, Jenny engulfs the tip of his cock, sucking on the tip and slurping up his salty sweet precum. Unable to stay still any longer, the grass mutant opens his eyes, immediately making eye contact with Jenny, who’s staring into the grass mutant’s eyes with lust. “Oh sorry, did I wake you? I was just observing your face,” But before he can respond, Jenny speaks for him. “Do you like the way my soft hands jerk off your big hard cock?” He can only groan pleasurably in response as she emphasizes the words, big hard and cock, giving him a stroke each time she says them. Jenny giggles at his response, speeding up her pace, “You’ve fucked me a lot this past month, but I still haven't used my hands to get you off, have I?” The grass mutant just shakes his head no as his cock is milked like a cow’s udder, a steady river of precum flowing from his cock head and leaking onto Jenny’s hands, lubricating their journey up and down his massive member. “Come on then, cum. Cum from my hands stroking your erect cock. Blow your load all over me, cover me in your spunk.” He can feel the edge of climax approaching, but he tries to hold it in, desperate to prolong the pleasure he felt right now. While one hand strokes his cock, the other slides down to knead his heavy balls, now refilled with cum and about to explode. Jenny can feel his cock pulsing with need, throbbing as he prepared to empty his balls all over her. “Don’t hold back, unload your seed all over me!” With that final phrase, the grass mutant cums, spraying his cum all over Jenny’s face and breasts, plastering her porcelain white skin with thick brown sludge. Even as he unloads his balls, Jenny’s hands are a blur, milking his horse cock for everything its worth, rubbing cum into her hands and his purple cock. As the last of his cum shoots out, Jenny scoops up gobs of his brown sap, shoveling it into her mouth and swallowing it eagerly with a hearty gulp. The sight has the grass mutant erect again, Jenny’s cum eating a display of her obedience and sluttiness. “Oh, looks like I should get you cleaned off.” Jenny foxily smirks, lining up her mouth with the grass mutant’s massive schlong. She easily swallows the tip, nibbling and sucking on it as her hands grope and massage his balls, losing herself in the cumsluttery. Closing her eyes, Jenny lets her throat relax as she slides down his pole, engulfing his massive member inch by inch, her pussy dripping wet as she goes deeper and deeper. She can’t help but choke a bit as her throat is filled by his massive member, just the tip already hitting the back of her throat. Stifling a gag, Jenny continues her slow descent, striving to deepthroat his horse cock in its entirety. At long last, Jenny is met with the feeling of his balls touching her chin, and how ecstatic a feeling it is, matching that of his thick meaty member pulsating in her cocksleeve of a throat. Jenny gags a little as she unthroats it halfway, taking a deep breath before pushing herself down to his balls again, gradually speeding up her pace as her throat acclimates to his size. The grass mutant is in heaven right now, it felt like his cock was being enveloped in the softest, yet tightest group of clouds, all sending vibrations through his cock that he could feel in his balls. He could only groan as he holds back from orgasm, the simple sight of his entire erect member disappearing into Jenny’s tiny mouth was incredibly stimulating by itself, but it felt even better. As Jenny finally gets used to his large size, the sound of the grass mutant’s heavy balls slapping against Jenny’s chin resounds through the small cave, bits of drool and precum leaking down her chin and into her bountiful cleavage. On one thrust in particular, the grass mutant loses control for a split second, grabbing her by the hair and savagely thrusting his entire girth into Jenny’s beckoning maw, causing her to choke and gag from the sudden insertion. Fearful of accidentally hurting his personal fucktoy, the grass mutant pulls out his cock from Jenny, worry in his eyes as he scans Jenny’s face for any signs of pain. His cock can’t help but throb from arousal as he looks upon Jenny’s kneeling form, precum and drool running like a river from the corners of her mouth into the valley of her breasts. “Oh god, I can't breathe.” Jenny says, eyes downcast and taking deep breaths. But Jenny settles his worries a moment later when she whispers out in a faint voice, “Go one, keep fucking my mouth. Use me.” The grass mutant is painfully erect from her naughty request, eagerly grabbing a fistful of Jenny’s hair and lining up his massive meatpole to Jenny’s open mouth. In one swift motion he rams his cock in deep, sheathing his entire erection into Jenny’s tight fleshy throat, holding her there for a moment as she gags and chokes. The contractions of her throat send vibrations bouncing around his rigid throbbing member, almost making him cum on the spot. Even with his rough treatment, Jenny’s hands don’t budge, intent on groping her own boobs twisting her nipples to heighten her own pleasure. With no resistance in sight, the grass mutant eagerly kicks it up a notch, using his handful of hair to ravage Jenny’s mouth and throat, fucking it as if there were no other reason in the world for its existence. His equine member stretching out her throat with each savage thrust. Jackhammering his entire girth in and out of Jenny’s addictively accommodating throat, the bestial member throbbing faster and harder as his climax approached. With a loud grunt, and Jenny’s ecstatic moan, the grass mutant unloads gallon upon gallon of cum down Jenny’s waiting cocksleeve of a throat, draining his balls and cock of every drop of thick delicious baby batter that she could milk out of him. Even as he continued to pump Jenny’s stomach full of his creamy sap, Jenny’s hands stayed encircled around his waist, holding him in place as her abdomen expanded from the sheer amount of natural jizz she was swallowing. Even as the flow of cum ebbed, he could feel Jenny swallowing repeatedly on the underside of his cock, her fleshy tongue cleaning every nook and cranny of his cock, intent on draining every drop from him. When Jenny was finally satisfied, she slowly unthroats his massive member, the thick girth sliding out as what could only be described as graceful and captivating. Like a magical disappearing act that held your attention, but with the grass mutant’s long erect meat pole and Jenny’s fat drooling cock sucking lips. With a small push, Jenny completely frees his equine member from its warm and pleasurable prison with an audible pop as his fat cock head swings freely in the air. He takes a moment to look over Jenny’s collapsed form, curled up on the soft green grass, a small smile on her face along with a bit of cum on her cheek, her stomach bloated with multiple loads of hot cum, she wouldn’t go hungry while he was around. As he watches, Jenny rolls over on to her back, spreading out and giving him a clear view of her pussy and ass, begging to be creampied over and over again. Despite the grass mutant’s willingness to jump into the hay and take Jenny down to poundtown, he knew that Jenny needed her sleep to properly recover her strength, she would need it for the birth of his progeny. He also needed some time to discuss important matters with the surrounding nature.

Resisting his baser instincts, the grass mutant turns and leaves, but not before covering Jenny’s sleeping body with a thick green grass blanket, nighttime in the forest was cold, especially in December. Walking to the cave’s edge where the waterfall began, he looks over the quiet lake, seeing the moon’s reflection against the calm water. Stepping into the water, he slowly wades to the sandy shore, shaking off the annoying sand where he couldn’t properly plant his feet. His cat like eyes shift between his home cave and the pathway that led to Jenny’s house for a moment, carefully observing that there were slight changes to the walls of roots he’d summoned that morning. He needed to act fast, lest Jenny’s pets manage to claw their way through the root walls he’d set up. First and foremost, he needed solid defense for his fortress, so he turned to the trees, sensing for a powerful aura within the forest. Making his way into the woods, the grass mutant strains his eyes to see through the pitch black of the forest, eventually making out the guards he was looking for, their purple bases practically indistinguishable from the surrounding trees because of the darkness. Before he can even begin to speak, the purple barked tree unravels its canopy, a series of tentacles streaming down from above. “So you’ve come, king of the grass, we were waiting for you.” A little surprised at his welcome, the grass mutant bows, “I see my reputation proceeds me, but how did you know oh great tree?” The tentacle tree almost laughs, “I have connected my roots to all the trees of this forest, nothing enters or leaves without my knowledge. I assume you are here for information?” Getting straight to the point, the grass mutant confidently replies, “Not this time, I have actually come to request that you aid my defensive against the savage animals attacking me, I have no doubt that they shall come for me within a days' time.” "Hmm, that's an interesting proposition, but what good comes from me helping you?” the tree curiously asks. The grass mutant smirks, this conversation was going exactly as he’d planned. “Since you are all knowing, I assume you know that I have acquired a live female human under my direct control?” The slight rustling of the canopy above freezes, the windless night eerie and silent. “Go on.” “I am willing to... share her in exchange for your protection.” The  dangling  tentacles visibly throb as the tree contemplates the grass king’s offer, memories of Jenny’s pleasurable tentacle gangbang resurfacing in his memory. “That’s a tantalizing offer. I’m assuming all I have to do is be a barrier to the pets and inform you should they break through?” “Yes, nothing more, nothing less, you are free to do as you wish to her pets as long as they stay away from me.” “I graciously accept, from one natural being to another, I wish you luck in your endeavors.” Doing a mental fist pump, the grass mutant stands and bows, “Thank you for your help, I will be sure to bring her by for your use once you have completed your side of the deal.” “Just to confirm, I can do as I wish with her entire body? No restrictions?” The grass mutant simply nods yes as the tentacles wave around lewdly, already secreting bits of precum from their purple pistils. The grass mutant says a quick goodbye before leaving, since he’d gained a powerful defensive ally, it was time to get some more offense on his side. Quickly striding back to the lakeside, the grass mutant wades into the cool water until it is just above his hips, planting his roots into the muddy bottom. With slow steps, the grass mutant slowly approaches the center of the lake’s bottom, where the gentle slope became a steep decline. The deeper in he went, the more he felt the air in his body pull him upwards, like reverse gravity underwater. As a plant, he simply absorbed sunlight to create his own oxygen, though he was subsisting on minimal air with moonlight as his only source. In the middle of the lake bottom sat a large mass of seaweed, waving around wildly from the strong current produced by the waterfall above them. The bottom of the lake was dangerously deep, much deeper than he remembered it being, but still shallow enough for him to see the lake’s surface. It was the perfect trap should Jenny’s pets ever make it this far.  Though the seaweed’s request was somewhat odd, negotiations go smoothly, with Jenny as the reward once more, it seemed everyone in the forest wanted a taste of her. Considering how often the nature in this area saw or just simply heard Jenny’s love making, it wasn’t a surprise that they wanted to try it too. 

With all his deals done, the grass mutant unroots his feet, letting the air in his body carry him up through the lake’s water. Popping up just before the waterfall. With some effort, he maneuvers his way around and climbs up into the cave, immediately being met with the sight of Jenny blowing two grass men, her back to him. She was eagerly slurping and licking one of their cocks while her hand kept the other occupied, switching every few seconds as  beads of drool and precum drip onto her large breasts.  Judging from Jenny’s now slim abdomen, these two were the first of his children, looking very similar to him, but not fully developed just yet. The two grass children nod respectably to their father as he comes closer, his cock also throbbing from the sight of Jenny blowing the pair. Not one to interrupt another’s fun, he summons a grass chair in the corner of the cave, sitting down and enjoying the show. Jenny was ravenous, sucking and slurping on their cocks like corn on the cob, lengths of drool stringing from her mouth to their cock and balls. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been going for, but judging from the full state of the two’s balls, they still a few more loads before they were finished. With a guttural noise, the pair unload a large batch of hot cappuccino onto their mother, the thick brown cum dousing her tits and face with each spurt. Jenny simply sits back and basks in the baby shower, her mouth hanging open for the two boys to use as their target. She happily sticks her tongue out, swishing it from side to side as rope after rope of thick cum covered her face and tits, licking up any that land on her lips. Without Jenny’s arms and head in the way, the grass mutant gets a clear visual of what his kids were packing: two long dongs, one equine with a flat cock head like his, and the other a sharp wolf prick with a knot to match. Even though they’d just cum, their cocks were already throbbing back to life, their sharp eyes trained on Jenny’s fuckable body. Without a word, the pair lays her down on her back, kneeling at her head and legs. The one at her head smacks Jenny’s fat lips with his throbbing wolf cock, rubbing his shaft and balls along her face. While wolf cock distracts her, the other easily spreads her legs, and lines up his throbbing horse cock to her puckered asshole, eliciting a moan that’s quickly drowned out by the sound of her swallowing his brother’s cock whole. Instead of resisting their advances, Jenny welcomes them, wrapping her legs around his waist and using her hands to pull the cock in her throat closer, egging them on to fuck her hard. The pair gladly spit roasts Jenny with their fat dongs, grinning from ear to ear as their father nods in approval while jerking his own throbbing horse cock. The sound of skin on skin and choking fills the small cave, Jenny the source of both. She was their cumdump, to empty their balls into and onto as they saw fit, and she loved that fact. As the grass mutant watched his two boys fuck their mother from both ends, he couldn’t help but stroke his own cock, thinking of how many times he’d watched Jenny fuck her other pets while he was still a mere house plant. He loved experiencing the pleasure Jenny provided, but it was a different kind of pleasure to watch her get ravaged by someone else. Jenny eagerly absorbs her kids attention, the wolf cock’s heavy balls slapping against her face on each thrust, splattering bits of precum and drool while her asshole eats a large serving of horse meat. Just as soon as they’d begun, they cum again, filling up Jenny’s stomach from both ends, cum being pumped into her from above and below. She eagerly takes both loads, swallowing as fast as she can, not letting a single drop of their thick spunk go to waste. Her asshole is a different story, a mess of brown creamy cum leaking out like a smashed cinnamon pie, the lewd sight causing both of their cocks to jerk back to life. Jenny’s eyes and mind are unfocused, hazy with lust and too cock drunk to worry about becoming pregnant from her own kid’s cum. The one at her legs penetrates her pussy this time, hooking her arms and pulling her up onto his chest. From her lifted position, the other kid lines up his pointy wolf cock to Jenny’s messily used asshole. The pair makes eye contact with Jenny sandwiched between them, letting Jenny drop and slamming their cocks into her at the same time. Jenny yelps out in pleasure as she’s double penetrated, her arms going slack at her sides as the two grass kids drive their cocks deep into her pussy and asshole. Without her arms to keep her steady, Jenny is kept up by her son’s cocks driving up into her, gravity aiding her transformation into a cumslut for her kids, her boobs bouncing up and down with her. As the two fuck Jenny, their bodies suddenly begin changing, morphing to become larger and more solid, their experience of fucking Jenny pushing them to grow faster. Even though Jenny’s mind is hazy and her eyes are closed from pleasure, she can still tell the two are evolving. How? Because she feels their cocks grow even more massive inside her, bulging out her abdomen from their sheer size, and judging from the feeling of their hefty balls slapping against her backside, their balls had gotten bigger and heavier too. With most of their energy expended from evolving, the pair use up the last of their energy to pound Jenny senseless, ravaging her backside with their engorged horse and wolf cock, driving their massive members up into their voluptuous mother. Jenny has had countless orgasms, their feral pounding driving her insane with pleasure and lust, all she can think about is receiving another load of their hot cum. The equine cock’s flat tip making love to her womb, the pointed wolf cock driving deep into her butthole, and even the grass mutant jerking himself off in preparation to ravage her was too much. She couldn’t wait for them to gangbang her until she couldn’t walk properly, needing to be carried around in a wheelchair, or on a long hard cock… With a loud grunt, the pair simultaneously cum, slamming their thick purple members up into Jenny’s waiting pussy and asshole, emptying their balls inside Jenny’s inner sanctum, Jenny moaning in ecstasy all the while. Jenny climaxes multiple times as gallon after gallon of thick brown cum floods her pussy and butt, her abdomen expanding to fit the oversized load of baby batter assaulting her insides. Jenny’s eyes roll back in their sockets, clenching and unclenching her insides as her mind is broken from numerous orgasms in a row, and another one coming soon. As Jenny continues to moan and mew lewdly in between the grass pair, they take a moment to enjoy the sheer feeling of emptiness in their balls, every drop of their spunk drained by their willing cumslut of a mother, the perfect cocksleeve to relieve themselves after a long day. Just as the pair are about to begin fucking their whore of a mother anew, they hear a loud booming voice echo through the cave. “It’s my turn.” The grass mutant states, his two kids immediately setting Jenny down and kneeling in respect. Jenny is just barely aware of being set down on something soft as the familiar feeling of another fat horse cock makes itself apparent, rubbing against her dripping pussy lips. Just as rational thought comes back to her, its taken away suddenly by the feeling of the grass mutant fervently pounding Jenny into the ground, his fat cock penetrating her womb with each thrust, making sweet love to her inner depths, churning the multiple loads of cum already inside her. As he piledrives her pussy from above, Jenny wraps her legs around his waist, holding him in place as he prepares to unload another healthy serving of fresh cum. His heavy balls slap against her stretched butthole as he churns the multiple loads of baby batter inside Jenny. The look on her face was exactly what he needed to cum, a look of pure bliss, eyes rolled back in their sockets, smiling slightly with drool in the corner of her mouth. But he holds back! Showing great willpower, the grass mutant pushes Jenny to the brink of climax, then thrusts deep, keeping his equine member lodged in Jenny’s guts. “Unnnffff, please, please, I need to cum. I want to cum. Please! Pump me full of your cum!” Jenny whines, her pleas becoming more desperate by the second. Smirking, the grass mutant heartily replies “You want to be cummed into? FIlled like a whore? Used like a slut that’s only purpose is to be another’s fucktoy?” Driven mad with lust, Jenny fervently nods yes as she quivers in pleasure, she was so close to climax, she just needed a little bit more... 

Unwrapping himself from Jenny’s tired legs around his waist, the grass mutant slowly pulls out his equine member, copious white cum spilling out with it. “If you’re so eager to be fucked, then I know a few people that would love to fill you up.” With hazy lust filled eyes, Jenny eagerly nods yes, willing to do anything if it meant she could regain her robbed orgasm, pussy dripping wet and humping the grassy floor. Smiling, the grass mutant picks up Jenny by her waist and slings her over his shoulder, motioning for his kids to follow him. The four quickly arrive at the heart of the forest, Jenny leaking a small stream of cum behind them, the tentacle tree’s cocks already out and slithering lewdly. Dropping off Jenny, the grass mutant has to convince his kids to come with him to patrol, they had wanted to stay and watch their mother be molested, but maybe another time? As the trio of grass monsters leave, they hear sounds of sloppy love making behind them, followed by Jenny’s loud moans. With the three gone, the tentacle tree has Jenny strung up by her arms and legs, holding her in midair as a single tongue like tentacle licks up and down her pussy lips, taking in Jenny’s sweet nectar. The leafy tongue laps at her outer lips, never touching for long, simply caressing her pussy to prepare it for what was to come. “Ohhhhh, please Mr. Tree, I want you to fuck me!” Jenny moans out, enjoying the foreplay, but yearning for something to fuck her till she couldn’t walk properly. Eager to please, the tentacle tree lays Jenny down on the forest floor, kneeling with her ass up. From the canopy comes three throbbing purple members, each one hard and leaking a stream of blue precum. To her surprise, all three go to her backside, leaving her mouth with nothing to suck. Two of the cocks repeatedly slap her buttcheeks, making Jenny quiver in delight as she feels their girthy members spank her. With each spank, she can feel herself getting wetter, her asshole winking in response to the smacks. Distracted by the cock slaps, Jenny yelps as the third purple cock is slammed into her pussy without warning, ramming itself deep, penetrating her womb and uterus, filling her with its purple cock meat. Jenny pants and moans aloud, but the tentacle cock in her pussy doesn’t move, much to her chagrin. Lost in pleasure, she moans and whines in protest as she humps the cock in her pussy, but to no avail, the tentacles holding her arms and legs keep her from moving too much. Going insane from lust, the cock slaps against her ass are becoming pleasurable, jiggling her ample butt meat with each smack, making her wince and tighten her pussy around the massive purple member just sitting inside her. After what feels like an eternity of this mind breaking torture, she feels another cock rubbing against her puckered butthole, which Jenny eagerly welcomes. With slow precision, it penetrates her asshole, filling it up with its girth and length, driving deep into her butt. With her mouth unfilled, Jenny moans lewdly, broadcasting to the forest that she was an anal slut, “Yes, fuck my butt! Please! Break me! Pound my backside until I can’t walk!” Despite all the stimulation, Jenny had still yet to climax, the slow penetration only made her crave for a hard pounding and brought her dangerously close to the edge, but needed just a bit more for orgasm. As the tentacle cock in her ass slowly slid in and out, she felt another thick cockhead rubbing against her filled butthole, making Jenny widen her eyes in surprise. “Woah there! It’s one a hole bucko!” Jenny says loudly, wondering if the tentacle tree can even understand her, maybe she shouldn't have said break me. But as it keeps rubbing against her backside, trying to penetrate alongside its equally thick brother, Jenny begins to resist, feeling her tight backside begin to stretch open as it made room for two thick cocks. Sensing Jenny’s struggle, the unmoving tentacle cock in her pussy vibrates for a split second, making Jenny scream out in ecstasy as the pleasure bombards her brain. At the same time, the other cock manages to slide in, stretching Jenny’s butthole with the twin members thick and pulsing inside her butt. Jenny’s arms go slack as she collapses to the floor, being edged by these tentacles just felt too good, making her lose control of her muscles as her face twisted in pleasure. She had taken two cocks in the ass before, but none this thick and long, she could feel them pushing her organs out of the way, making room for them to move around. Jenny feels immensely full, her insides radiating pleasure from how full of cock she was, her abdomen bulging with tentacle cock. Just as Jenny is about to climax, she feels a third cock head rub against her very full asshole, robbing her of orgasm yet again as she freezes up from what the tentacle was trying to do. Two cocks was a tight fit that stretched her wide, but three cocks? That would break her! “No, I can’t take anoth-” Her protest is interrupted by another vibration from her pussy, causing her to moan loudly while reminding her that she hadn’t climaxed yet, but was so close. Ratoinal thought comes back to her for a few moments. Technically, she had given consent for him to do as he wished with her, but that wasn’t an excuse to disregard her protests. But with another vibration, Jenny was considering relaxing and letting the third cock penetrate her, it was exactly what she needed to cum hard, but she was still apprehensive, three cocks would stretch her asshole and would leave her gaping without a doubt. The intermittent vibrations in her pussy, combined with the tentacle cocks spanking her plentiful buttmeat were distracting and making her thoughts fuzzy and convoluted. Giving herself over to the pleasure, Jenny begs “Please... Put it in... Fuck me with your slimy cocks... Fill me up... Pump me full of your thick baby batter.” Taking a deep breathe, Jenny relaxes her entire body, giving the tentacle cock at her backside just enough leeway to jam itself in, only the tip entering. Even with just the tip, Jenny feels like her butthole is being pulled apart in every direction, three cocks entering her ass like a depraved whore made for anal sex. Using its tip as leverage, the tentacle cock slowly slithers in alongside the other two, stretching Jenny’s ass with their thick meaty poles. With nothing to lose, Jenny takes deep breaths, keeping her stomach relaxed as the third cock drives deeper still, bulging out her stomach from the sheer size and amount of the three cocks embedded in her bubbly butt. “Mmmmmm,” Jenny moans out, feeling the edges of her orgasm coming on. With no warning, the tentacles spring into action! Jenny cums as the tentacles ravage both her holes, moaning loudly as her tongue goes slack and her eyes become unfocused. Her pussy was being pounded by a massive vibrating member while the trio of girthy ass destroyers stretched her out like cotton candy, not to mention the vibrations were rubbing against her clit on every thrust. Being fiercely pounded, Jenny climaxes again and again, her jiggly jello ass rippling and her large breasts swaying with each thrust. Jenny couldn’t think straight, the only thought on her mind was pleasuring the tentacle cocks for the rest of eternity, being pumped full of their fertile swimmers every hour of every day. Jenny has lost count of how many times she’d cum, the three cocks in her ass reminding her of how amazing anal sex felt, having her stomach stretched out as her butt was gaped from their pounding. The cock in her pussy was vibrating incessantly as it rammed into her womb, rubbing against her uterine wall on each deep penetrating thrust that left her full of monster cock. The three cocks in her backside worked in unison to pleasure her, sometimes all jamming in at once to stretch her asshole, or rapidly thrusting in one at a time so that she was never empty of their cocks. “Your cocks are so thick, spread me wider, fuck my asshole until it won't close anymore!” Jenny begs in wanton lust, having cum multiples times in a row from the tentacle tree’s ferocious pounding. As the cocks in her body tense up, building up pressure, Jenny eggs them on with a look of pure ecstasy, “Fill me! Pump me full of your cum! Empty your balls into me! Bloat my stomach with your thick delicious baby batter!” Satisfying her wishes, and its own, the tentacle tree buries its cocks to the hilt inside Jenny, unloading multiple shots of their thick blue cum into and onto Jenny, her stomach expanding from how much baby batter was being pumped into her. Jenny can’t help but climax repeatedly as she feels her senses tingle and go numb with pleasure, a copious amount of cum gushing into Jenny’s pussy and butthole with each second. Shot after shot of tentacle cum bathes her womb and uterus, the thick goopy spunk painting her insides a light shade of blue. Even as its climaxing, the tentacles don’t stop thrusting in and out of her backside, drowning Jenny’s mind in pleasure. As her abdomen approaches maximum capacity, bits of blue cum leak from her asshole, the thick sperm dribbling over her occupied pussy and down her inner thighs in a mix of her own juices and cum. As the river ebbs to a drip, Jenny takes a moment to breathe, feeling the gallons of cum permeate through her body like it was absorbing her, feeling how weak her entire body is from exhaustion. Her stomach is massive with cum, looking pregnant again mere hours after giving birth, and getting subsequently fucked by her children. Its balls emptied, the tentacle tree releases Jenny from its slimy tendrils, giving one last spurt of cum before pulling out its cocks. Without something to hold it in, a wave of blue cock milk streams out of Jenny’s backside as Jenny collapses onto her stomach, orgasming again from the outflow of cum. Just as she suspected, her asshole is gaping, stretched open from the triple entente of cocks that had warred for space in her bubbly butt. Exhausted and satisfied, Jenny turns onto her back to give her love pillows some breathing room, immediately being met with the sight of numerous tentacles streaming out of the canopy of nearby trees, the thick purple members already out and throbbing for attention. The grass mutant had given him permission to do as he wished, so he might as well pass Jenny around like the slut she was and have her drain the balls of the neighboring trees too! 

Meanwhile...

“Alright, we attack at noon tomorrow.” Slimy states precisely, making gestures across the map she’d drawn in the sand to Alpha and Neigh Neigh. They do a quick once over of their supplies before retiring to bed, the barn feeling cold and empty without their mistress in the neighboring room. The trio nod in agreement as they each go over their own roles, collectively praying that Jenny was okay.

Returning to the action...

A while later, the grass mutant comes back to pick up his property, unsurprised by the sight awaiting him. Before him lay Jenny’s naked form, covered from head to toe in a thick layer of blue tree cum, surrounded by thin cocks that’d had their “moisture” all but sucked out of them. What was surprising was that multiple tree’s tentacle cocks lay around Jenny, not just the chief’s, and judging from Jenny’s ahegao face stricken with lust and ecstasy, she’d enjoyed every moment of it. Rolling his eyes, the grass mutant picks up Jenny by her waist, carrying her under one arm while he makes his way towards the lake. Now that his kids were patrolling the perimeter, he could relax more, but not completely just yet, he needed to establish some lake defense. As he walks to the lake, Jenny’s naked body rubbing up against him is becoming harder and harder to ignore, making something else harden in the process. With a start, he feels a soft hand envelop his thick shaft, stroking the girthy member from head to balls in long slow strokes. He bites down on his lip to district himself, ignoring Jenny’s obvious advances as he dips his feet into the lakebed. Lifting Jenny into his arms bridal style, the grass mutant suddenly leans down and kisses Jenny on the lips, a deep and passionate interaction that Jenny gladly reciprocates. As he kisses her, he begins the slow descent into the lake, the water slowly but surely going past his head and hers. He feels Jenny tense up as the cold lake water rushes over her skin, cleansing her previous engagement off with surprising effectiveness. Not wanting her to become scared, he dives his tongue further into Jenny’s mouth distracting her from the fact that they were now deep inside the lake, approaching the central mass of seaweed. A look of worry and surprise flashes across Jenny’s face as she notices the mass in her peripheral vision, she didn’t remember it being so big the last time she’d seen it, she’d planted it here after all. More worrisome, Jenny couldn’t get the thought of drowning out of her mind, she had an amazing lung capacity from her, ahem, experiences, but the undercurrent from the waterfall would make it very hard for her to swim up to the surface. But with a start, Jenny realizes that she’d already been underwater for far longer than she was used to, somehow breathing through her make out session with the grass mutant. Her keen eye notices the small air bubbles leaking out from his body, prophesizing that he must be creating oxygen inside his body, he was a plant after all. But what really caught her attention was his throbbing erection rubbing up against her butt, which was still slightly agape from the thick tentacles, especially the slight tickle she felt running up her back. Now standing close to the mass of writhing seaweed, the grass mutant lightly tosses Jenny through the water, keeping his mouth attached to hers as the seaweed begins to engulf her limbs and body. To his surprise, Jenny takes a deep breath during their kiss and gingerly pushes him away, breaking the kiss of her own accord, only to lower her mouth to his cock! The grass mutant once again thanks the gods for bestowing upon him the gift of life and pleasure, the feeling of her underwater blowjob like a vacuum draining his cock of air while stimulating his senses. As Jenny breathes through his cock, the seaweed is hard at work, wrapping around her legs and arms to bind her, and groping at her breasts and full ass, making sure to rub her nipples and graze her pussy on each grope. This natural bondage has Jenny moaning in pleasure, the vibrations reverberating around her mouth and the grass mutant’s cock. The grass mutant almost cums then and there, but barely manages to hold back, the prospect of flooding Jenny’s mouth with cum while she struggled to breathe was tantalizing, but much too dangerous. Surely Jenny was also worried about this possibility? Much to the grass mutant’s pleasure and surprise, Jenny begins to suck harder and bob her head, using her tongue to lick up and down the underside of his shaft. Enjoying the pained face of the grass mutant as he holds back from cumming, Jenny breaks her arms free, bringing them to his cock and balls. While Jenny works away at the grass mutant’s patience, the seaweed continues its perverted adventure, groping and binding her sensitive areas, increasing her need for a taste of hot cum. Jenny’s hands multitask as she sucks his tip, one caressing and pulling his hefty cum-filled balls, and the other giving short strokes to his shaft, completed by Jenny’s tongue doing slow figure eights on the flat tip of his throbbing horse cock, slurping up the bits of precum that leaked from his cumvein like a stream. A naughty idea forming in her mind, Jenny looks up through the water, the lake water stinging her eyes a bit, and stops her gentle stimulation without warning, waiting for the moment that the grass mutant’s struggling face looks down to her. All according to plan, he looks down in confusion, glad but somewhat frustrated at her sudden stoppage. He’s met with the sight of Jenny’s lust-stricken eyes, her blue pupils piercing into his very soul. He can’t tear his eyes away as Jenny removes her hands and painfully slowly swallows his throbbing erection, her deep blue eyes staring into his as she engulfs inch after inch of his pulsating horse meat. He watches as Jenny deepthroats his anaconda, swallowing his entire cock whole in one gulp. Once he felt her chin touch his balls, it was like a switch in his mind flipped on, his entire body spasming as ropes of his amber cock milk erupt from his bestial member, dousing the back of Jenny’s throat and dripping down to fill her stomach. Jenny passionately swallows his load of baby batter, tasting his delicious creamy cum with her very being, the copious ropes of cum filling up her throat and stomach. She gulps it all down like she needs it to survive, which she kind of does considering she’s deep underwater, taking in breaths of air in between shots of cum. The grass mutant is flabbergasted, Jenny had swallowed his entire load, but now his balls were awake, aching to release more cum. Before she knew it, the seaweed has untangled itself from Jenny’s curvaceous body, satisfied with its groping session and somewhat disappointed that it didn’t have the equipment to properly ravage her. With its side of the deal sealed, the grass mutant releases his planted feet, floating to the surface in a few moments from his natural buoyancy. As Jenny and his head break the surface, the grass mutant can see the beginning of sunset, smiling and motioning for Jenny to look. But Jenny’s not having it, having been teased underwater for so long, “Bedroom. Now.” she stated dominantly, a look of pure desire on her face as she grabs ahold of the grass mutant’s erect cock. It was going to be a long night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	33. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As prepared as they can be, the pets set out to rescue their mistress! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of Nature Arc: Final

As the sun rises and bathes all in its warm glow, the birds are chirping, the trees are swaying in the cool wind, and the grass mutant is recovering from a long night of intercourse. He sits against the cave wall, with Jenny strewn across his lap, her head dangerously close to his cock head. So much so that he could feel her breathe on it, a pleasant tingling sensation that sent shivers through his legs, which had gone somewhat numb from Jenny’s weight on them. The cave still smelt strongly of sex, bits of evidence still apparent on Jenny. Amber cum dripped from her backside, coated her tits, and bits of brown  precum were stuck to her chin, much to the grass mutant’s arousal. Ignoring his baser instincts, he runs a hand through her hair, gently running his hands through her short brown hair, smiling softly as he watches her sleep. With his two kids, the trees, and the seaweed all in place, he could take his time enjoying the smaller pieces of life with Jenny, her bubbly personality, the way she drooled a little as she slept, and the warm feeling of being wrapped up in her arms. It was no understatement that Jenny was very addictive, but not just because of her body. It was her bubbly personality, the way her eyes lit up when she was excited, and the contrast between her words and her actions that kept people coming back. But that was all the more reason to be on edge. The grass mutant knew, in his heart of hearts, that she was only here because his cum had mind altering properties. Even with all the cum she’d ingested, if he stopped feeding her, the effects would wear off, and he would be nothing more than the common monster to her, besides her love for his cock. Despite his worries, and his hardness, the grass mutant manages to fall back asleep, keen on enjoying the simple things in life, like falling asleep next to the one you love. 

Meanwhile...

Slimy, Alpha, and Neigh  Neigh all sat gathered around the makeshift map that they’d made out of stones and a few sticks on the ground. Their plan was perfect, or as perfect as it would become. They had decided to attack in the late afternoon, roughly an hour before the sun sets. It would put them at a slight disadvantage since the grass monsters relied more on feeling than sight like them, but it would also put them at their strongest before battle. They knew from surveillance that the grass mutant had succeeded in propagating, creating two more soldiers as defense, but the two seemed much less powerful than the original. They weren’t a problem because Slimy had been rummaging through Jenny’s wardrobe and found two splash potions that could be used. Unfortunately, Slimy did not know how to read, so she simply hoped that they were of use. 

Beginning their assault, Slimy turns into a block, and positions herself against the wall. Alpha and Neigh  Neigh use her as a trampoline, managing to claw and stomp their way over the wall, which Slimy easily slips through since she’s a gelatinous mass.. The trio sneak their way through the forest, eyes open for any signs of danger. Alpha is up front following the scent of Jenny through the forest, Slimy is in the middle, scanning the forest line for danger, and Neigh Neigh brings up the rear with his large stature. They stealthily follow Jenny’s scent through the forest, making a beeline for the lake, but stop in their tracks when Slimy spots the two grass guards standing in the distance. Alpha and Neigh Neigh hide behind a nearby tree while Slimy slinks closer, her gooey feet making no noise as she gets within hearing range of the two guards. Before they have a chance to react, Slimy throws a splash potion at their feet, a cloud of purplish pink mist enveloping them, and coughing is heard for a moment, but it’s soon replaced by the sound of loud moans. Slimy mentally facepalms as she realizes it was a potion of arousal, one of Jenny’s favorites. As the cloud of mist disperses, Slimy can’t help but ogle the pairs’ thick throbbing members, one horse cock and one wolf dong, both leaking bits of precum from their engorged tips. Momentarily distracted, Slimy accidentally moans in response to the visual stimuli, the two guards' eyes quickly training on her, or more specifically her very fuckable body. In a moment, the two are upon her, sandwiching Slimy between them and thrusting their members into her pussy and asshole. With her hands wrapped around one’s neck, she waves weakly for Neigh  Neigh and Alpha to keep going without her, she’d catch up once she was done milking them for all they were worth. Slightly aroused, the two beasts slink past the threesome towards the lake, loud moans and squishy sounds at their backs. 

Continuing to follow Jenny’s scent, Alpha and Neigh  Neigh wind through the forest, slightly surprised by how thoroughly her scent permeated the forest. They reach a clearing in the deep forest surrounded by trees, where Jenny’s scent mixes with another’s, not the grass mutant’s scent, but something very... woody. Out of nowhere comes a slew of tentacles, grabbing and slapping at the pair, rubbing and probing sensitive spots. Unfazed by the tentacle assault, though slightly aroused by it, the two  barrel through the wall of vine tentacles, rushing towards the lake. Abandoning their stealth mission, the two  smash through shrubbery and bushes until they emerge from the tree line, making eye contact with Slimy who also bursts forth from the forest, her stomach bloated with thick white cum. The trio quickly meet up in the middle of the lakebed, back to back as they scan the forest for enemies. “Where did the two guards go?” Alpha asks. “Oh, I took care of them, it turns out that the second potion I brought was a  potion of sleeping!” Smiling slyly as she absentmindedly rubs her inflated stomach with one hand. “What do you mean, as it turns out? Did you think it was another arousal potion?” Neigh  neigh points out, bringing logic to the conversation. “ Ummm , anyway! Have you located our mistress?” Slimy deflects while blushing a little, indirectly answering Neigh Neigh’s question. Alpha rolls his eyes as he responds, “Well, would I be standing here if I had found them?” "Well maybe you were- Did you hear that?” Slimy suddenly stops and hushes the group, closing her eyes to focus on her hearing. Standing beside the lakebed, the waterfall practically drowned out all other noise with its incessant crashing, but Alpha just barely hears the sound of moaning, specifically, Jenny’s moans. Alpha howls loudly as he pinpoints the source of the sound; directly behind the waterfall! Slimy and Alpha dive into the water, rushing towards the waterfall’s edge. From behind the waterfall steps out none other than the culprit himself, the grass king. He applauses as he looks down on the pets who are slowly getting closer. Neigh  Neigh is guarding the shore, Alpha is doggy paddling closer, and Slimy is nearly at the waterfall with her fast swim speed. “I applaud your efforts mere mammals and... slime. But I regret to inform you that should you not stop your advance, I will be forced to take action.” The pets respond by swimming faster, their eyes full of malice and trained on him. The grass mutant simply shrugs, “I warned you.” Slimy is suddenly pulled under the waves by the seaweed, its slimy grasp entangling itself with  Slimy’s body. Alpha barely manages to out-paddle the seaweed’s grasp, turning tail and going back to shore. With Slimy under bondage by seaweed, Alpha and Neigh  Neigh regroup on the shore, eyeing the grass mutant’s smug face. They didn’t have to worry about Slimy drowning, since she’s a slime and all, but this would throw a wrench in their plan. With no hesitation, the grass mutant dives into the water. Aided by his automatic flotation, the grass mutant quickly swims to shore before Alpha and Neigh  Neigh can ambush him, ready for battle.

Walking closer, the grass mutant exudes confidence, it was clear to all that he was no pushover. If the grass mutant managed to grab either of them with the grass at their feet, it would be a simple matter of slowly killing them through suffocation in a grass cocoon. Alpha and Neigh  Neigh charge the grass king, biting and stomping at the grass mutant wherever they can while deftly evading and hopping around his grass strikes, doing small bits of damage to the grass mutant here and there, but not landing any lethal blows. With his feet on solid grassy ground, it was a simple matter of sliding across the grass to dodge any blows, and even if they landed any small blows, he would heal it momentarily using the grass he stood on. The odds were stacked against the animals, but they held on, fueled by thoughts of their mistress and the adrenaline pumping through their bodies. They may not be able to control nature like he could, but were confident in their endurance, being able to dodge any strikes the grass mutant may throw at them. Even with their strategy, Neigh  Neigh acting as tank, and Alpha as  dps , the fight drags on for a while, neither side being able to land a solid blow, a stalemate that favored the grass mutant. If he could just manage to evade their strikes for a bit longer, the pets would run out of stamina.  BUT, he wasn’t the type of plant to sit back and wait to win, he was a plant of initiative! The first of his kind! “Strike first for victory!” He roars as he summons a massive tower of grass between him and the pets, multiple whips wriggling from each its corners, like powerlines come alive. Loud cracks and whipping sounds echo around the clearing as the two pets are assaulted, the grass king falling back onto his butt as he takes deep breaths. He had worked on this spell for a while, and perfected it, but it sapped his power, leaving him vulnerable for a few minutes. As the grass mutant regains his breathe, Neigh  Neigh and Alpha bravely charge the whips, Neigh Neigh’s large frame taking the brunt of the damage while Alpha follows behind. Quickly closing the distance, Neigh  Neigh gives the signal, telling Alpha to hurry up. With no time to waste, Alpha sprints under Neigh Neigh's large frame, adeptly dodging his moving legs as he leaps for the grass mutant. The grass mutant is pinned to the ground by Alpha’s strong paws, taken aback by their ingenious strategy, u nable to retaliate in his weakened state.  “Any last words?” Alpha growls as he bares his fangs, preparing to rip out the grass mutant’s throat. The grass mutant panics momentarily, then senses something. Smirking, the grass king replies, “Get him.” Now it’s Alpha’s turn to be surprised, “Get who?” A large smile spreads across the grass mutant’s face as he whispers out, “Get you.” Alpha is suddenly tackled from the side by the two grass guards, their large frames pinning him to the ground as he struggles to free himself. Neigh  Neigh had gotten distracted by the grass king’s last moments, late to react when the two grass guards snuck closer through his blind spot. Now with Alpha pinned, and the grass king standing, the situation is dire. Without Alpha acting as damage and distracting the grass king’s sight, Neigh  Neigh is but a large sandbag, slowly losing the battle. Within moments, grass binds grab Neigh Neigh’s ankles, temporarily stopping his movement. The g rass king almost looks sad as he approaches Neigh  Neigh , thoughts of how great it would’ve been to get this fine stallion on his side. “I have a proposition for you horse, and I will only ask this once. Won’t you join my side, to serve as my second in command? After all, you cannot beat me as it stands, and I would hate to see someone such as yourself waste his life.” Neigh  Neigh doesn’t hesitate for a second, sneering and spitting at the grass king, “I would rather die than serve one who only uses my mistress as a stress reliever!” Angry at his suggestion, the grass king snarks, “Then so be it. I’m sure Jenny will be sad to hear the news, but don’t worry, I’ll be sure to pump her so full of my cum that all she can remember is the feeling of being my personal breeding bitch.” As the sunset  paints orange and yellow streaks across the sky, the grass mutant forms a claw shape with his hand, preparing to impale Neigh  Neigh as painlessly as possible, but stops just short. The grass king questions Neigh  Neigh , who's face is grinning wide “Why do you smile horse? Your life is about to end, your friend moments away from death, and your mistress fated to be my plaything for the rest of eternity. So why do you smile?” Neigh Neigh’s smile only grows wider, slyly responding as he bought himself time. “You weren’t with us for long, so you couldn’t have predicted this, but you aren’t the only monster Jenny’s taken in” As the sun’s warm rays are engulfed by the darkness, the full moon illuminates the scene. The grass king swivels as he hears a large howl from behind him, eyes on the source, Alpha’s small body begins to morph and change. His body grows massive, to the size of Neigh  Neigh , muscles rippling underneath his gray fur as he opens his elongated snout and growls, a large throaty hum that fills the air with apprehension. The two grass guards are thrown aside like ragdolls, unable to hold back Alpha’s sheer size and power. With two large bites, the two guards are reduced to piles of grass, which Alpha coughs up. In his moment of fearful awe, the grass king loosens his grip on Neigh  Neigh , who quickly stomps out of his bindings. Alpha and Neigh  Neigh make eye contact, the same thought popping into their minds. They both charge the grass king from opposite sides, body slamming him from both sides while he was distracted, sandwiching his grassy form with such force that he coughs up leaves. He collapses on the spot, barely managing to stay conscious as he falls back on the sandy shore. Neigh  Neigh and Alpha approach his body slowly from both sides, eyeing him up as he stands on shaky legs. The grass king takes a few raggedy breaths, muttering “You can’t defeat me... I am the culmination of evolution! Meant to rule this forest and eventually the world! There is-” “Well you chose the wrong forest bub.” Shock overtakes his face as he’s suddenly engulfed from behind by Slimy, who has escaped the seaweed’s grasp. The grass mutant’s struggle to escape is futile, Slimy simply adjusting to take in any bits of him that even remotely move. “Did you think I couldn’t digest grass? The only reason I don’t is because there’s much more  _ filling _ options.” Slimy whispers into his ear as she eyes Neigh  Neigh and Alpha, who shiver a little under her hungry gaze. Wrapped up by her slime, the grass king is immobilized and can only speak. Moments pass like years as he’s absorbed by Slimy, smiling sadly as he feels his consciousness fading, “At least I know that Jenny will be safe in your capable hands. Please take good care of her...” The trio of pets is almost sad as the grass king passes on while in  Slimy’s gelatinous embrace. Dissolving from the limbs up, all that remains is a small green pouch where his balls had been, floating around inside Slimy. Momentarily hesitating, Slimy rushes back into the lake, easily reaching the cave’s entrance now that she’d digested most of the seaweed. Moments later, Slimy emerges with a tired, but healthy-looking Jenny. They collectively cheer as Slimy brings their mistress to shore, Neigh Neigh and Alpha leaping around in happiness. Just as Slimy sets Jenny down on shaky feet, all three of her pets crowd around her, nudging, cuddling, and snuggling against her naked body.

But Jenny can’t help but notice how big they all are, especially Alpha in his morphed form. Smiling foxily, Jenny whispers just loud enough for them to hear. “I may be tired, but I still have a few rounds left in me, but I’m still really sensitive so be-” Jenny is cut off by Neigh  Neigh using his neck to push her over, her weak legs buckling under his massive weight. Jenny falls backwards, but is caught by the warm and wet embrace of Slimy, who semi-engulfs her waist. Instead of the cleaning that she was expecting, she feels Slimy begin to harden, and not in the fun way. Her feminine features widen and widen, smoothening out into a soft cuboidal beanbag chair that Jenny was laying back on. With her head tilted back, she came face to face with Alpha’s massive dong, his pointed breeder pointing directly at her face. Alpha steps closer, his hard member rubbing against Jenny’s bottom lip, but sliding off from a misplaced thrust. His thrust sends his cock into empty space, specifically the empty space between Jenny’s breasts. Accepting her fate as their toy, Jenny uses her hands to push her breasts together, creating a  cocksleeve for Alpha to fuck while she licked and sucked at his balls that swung by her face. A lewd clapping noise echoing around the clearing as his heavy balls splattered precum on Jenny’s chin. On the other hand, or end for that matter, her legs were unconsciously opening as she lost herself in the pleasure of licking Alpha’s  ballsack . “ Mmm -Oh!” Jenny yelps out mid moan as she feels Neigh Neigh’s thick equine member rub against her labia, the flat cock head spreading her pussy open as it slowly entered. Feeling his cock penetrate her, Jenny spreads her legs wider, giving Neigh  Neigh deeper access as he pushed deeper. All Jenny could do to keep from going crazy was focus on cleaning every inch of Alpha’s cum filled orbs, using her skilled tongue to lick and slather them in her saliva, much to his approval. Neigh  Neigh continues his slow assault, twisting his body to the side and putting his front hooves on Slimy to avoid pushing into Alpha, who was hunched over Jenny’s head and breasts. With a proud Neigh, he feels his fat cock head run into Jenny’s cervix, the flat head of his cock slightly too thick to fit comfortably. But with a lust filled moan from Jenny, Neigh  Neigh drives his cock in, Jenny’s cervix opening up to accommodate his large member. “ Mmmmmm ,” Jenny moans below, unaware that Neigh  Neigh still had more cock to fit inside her, or too cock drunk to care. While Neigh  Neigh battles with his own will to remain the patient lover, Alpha lives up to reputation, eagerly and savagely fucking Jenny’s tits with ruthless abandon, precum dripping from his pointed cock tip onto Jenny’s midriff as he partakes in Jenny’s body. Neigh  Neigh locks eyes with morphed Alpha, his enlarged frame letting him be eye to eye with Neigh  Neigh . The look of pure lust in Alpha’s eyes was too enticing, the prospect of simply using Jenny as a  fucktoy too juicy and pleasurable to pass up. With a loud whinny, Neigh  Neigh throws all restraint out the door, suddenly slamming his massive member deep into Jenny’s wet pussy, the long appendage pushing against her uterine wall and distorting her stomach. Jenny stops licking Alpha’s nuts momentarily as she orgasms, her face twisting into a mask of ecstasy and lust as her stomach bulges out from the sizable horse cock entering her. Her mouth opens to moan, only to have Alpha pull out and thrust in his doggy dong with expert precision, making her gag in the process. Jenny is now filled from both ends, Neigh  Neigh pounding her pussy raw, his heavy balls slapping against her winking asshole with each slam, and Alpha forcing his fat rod down her throat, lovingly choking her with his bestial member. With the pair of overgrown dicks using her as their personal cumdump, Jenny can’t be any happier, she could feel their thick shafts stretching her body with each thrust, their massive cocks distending her abdomen and throat on each deep thrust, like they were trying to meet in the middle with Jenny as the mediator for their cocks. With her pussy being pounded and her head pinned back by Alpha’s thick member, she is super full, but one member of her pets is still yearning for a taste. Jenny moans in pleasure as she feels  Slimy’s skilled hands on her nipples, groping and kneading her big tits while twiddling her nipples incessantly, which is offset by the feeling of something hot and slimy rubbing against her unused asshole. Tired of simply watching the others have fun, Slimy takes the initiative and smashes her ovipositor deep into Jenny’s asshole, the abused hole tightening around her gooey member, eagerly welcoming the sudden intrusion. “ Mmmmmmmm !” Jenny moans in wanton ecstasy as all her holes are filled by her pets, their thick members aching for release. Slimy pounds her ovipositor into Jenny’s asshole with ruthless abandon, the gooey appendage easily sliding in and out like an anaconda entering its lair. Jenny barely manages a moan through her full mouth, her throat full of wolf cock as her backside is pounded into oblivion. With just Neigh Neigh’s cock, her stomach was already bulging, but with the  addiiton of  Slimy’s ovipositor, Jenny’s abdomen is inflated to pregnant proportions, the beachball that was her stomach bouncing in tune to their thrusts. Jenny humps back as she feels their cock’s flex and stiffen, their balls tightening as they prepared to unload their sperm. Jenny  cums again as Neigh  Neigh explodes inside her, his large horse meat shooting rope after rope of thick spunk deep into her pussy, the thick white gunk utterly filling her womb with each shot. Even as he came, Neigh  Neigh continued to ram his cock in and out, Jenny’s stomach only getting bigger as he unloaded more of his baby batter into his mistress. To Jenny’s surprise, as soon as Neigh  Neigh had begun to cum, Alpha also stopped humping her mouth, as did Slimy. As the last of his thick cum pooled inside Jenny, Neigh  Neigh whinnies aloud, pulling out with a large wave of cum and trotting off to the side to rest. Unfortunately for him, Slimy also slinks off, re-assuming her human form as she gets ready to refuel. With Slimy gone, Jenny is left on her back in the sand, staring up into the clear night sky. But one look at the full moon above them reminds her that the fun is far from over, it’s just begun. His bitch breaker now at full hardness, Alpha takes this chance to slide into position, perching his pointed wolf cock at Jenny’s wet pussy lips. In his morphed shape, Jenny can’t help but think back to the first time she’d seen him, and how deliciously he’d stretched her. “Come on then! Fuck me you big bad wolf!” Alpha eagerly rams his cock home, his pointy member driving deep into Jenny’s pussy, stabbing at her insides with each thrust. The feeling of his cock scratching at her insides was maddening pleasurable, like an itch she couldn’t scratch without his cock slamming deep into her uterus. “ Unf yes! Pound me hard! Use me like a  cumdumpster !” Alpha wasn’t exactly sure what his mistress was saying, but based on the way her pussy was tightening up around his fat cock, she was enjoying it! Jenny moaned like a slut as Alpha pounded her harder, his cum-filled orbs slapping against her butthole with each thrust, her big tits bouncing with each animalistic thrust. “Notch! I wished your cock morphed every night!” Jenny lewdly purrs as she absentmindedly rubs her bulging stomach, having lost count of how many times she’d climaxed. His cock was already huge for a wolf, but it only got longer and thicker during a full moon, perfectly slamming against her uterus on each deep thrust. Her vision gets blurry as she engorges herself in pleasure, just barely noticing Neigh  Neigh pounding Slimy off to the side, his long equine member getting swallowed by her slimy butt. Clap after clap echoed across the lake as Alpha repeatedly slams his bestial member balls deep, a large squelch being followed by Jenny’s lewd moan as Alpha pulled out and slammed his cock back in savagely. Jenny really was nothing more than their personal bitch, to be pumped full of their hot cum again and again. Somewhere in Jenny’s mind, she knew this as a fact of living, and she loved it! Jenny egged Alpha on as she felt the veins in his cock harden and pulse, wanting nothing more than to be filled with his thick goopy baby batter. “Cum for me! Unload all that cum you’ve been saving up! Give me everything! If I don’t look like I have full litter of pups when you cum, then we’re not done yet!” Alpha howls loudly as he slams balls deep into Jenny’s pussy, pressing her into the sand with his massive frame as he empties his balls into her womb, fertile wolf cum pumping into Jenny as she receives her second  creampie of the night, though she has a feeling that two was far from the last of it. She didn’t have a great sense of how much time had passed while in the grass mutant’s captivity, but judging on how thick and heavy her pets’ cum was, they were very pent up, and she doubted that  cumming twice would get it out of their systems. From her pinned position, she can only moan and orgasm as gallon upon gallon of Alpha’s thick cum was unloaded into her, whispering  obsenities to herself. “Yeah, just like that. Make sure to let it all out. I’ll make sure to drain you dry~” Alpha pulls out with a look of worry on his face, he really liked how she was so  receptible to their sudden  fuckfest , but maybe the prolonged sex with the grass mutant had done something to her brain. 

As Alpha steps back to reacclimate, Slimy jumps into the fray, her stomach bulging with a large serving of hot horse cum, attained directly from the source. She flips Jenny onto her hands and knees, the grainy sand a little uncomfortable under her skin. Jenny’s face twists in pleasure and ecstasy as Slimy penetrates her asshole with no warning, the gooey appendage easily going deep and bulging out her stomach. Tired of playing the submissive playmate, Slimy takes control, talking dirty to Jenny as she ruthlessly pounds her bubbly butt. “ Mmmm , I missed the feeling of fucking this tight asshole. Now that we’ve saved you, you can get back to draining our cocks for a living.” Jenny’s eyebrows knit in arousal and confusion as she hesitates on responding, she didn’t remember teaching Slimy any of these words, nor how to be this rough. Slimy was rough before, but in a savage unexperienced kind of way, not the deep dominating thrusts she had right now. “Honey, where did you learn such bad-” Jenny’s motherly question is interrupted by a firm slap to her backside, a bit of goo still stuck to it from the force of the slap. “Did I say you could speak? I’m here to fuck you like the whore you are, nothing else.” Jenny  cums again as she feels Slimy slap her ass, her ass pounding utterly dominating Jenny’s mind and body. “ Mmmm , good girl, I think you deserve a reward.” Slimy growls into Jenny’s ear, latching her mouth onto Jenny’s earlobe as she focuses more slime on her nether regions. Jenny’s pussy quivers as she feels something long and hard probing at it, the fat cock tip already stretching her open wide. Jenny’s eyes become unfocused as she moans aloud, realizing what’s perched at her other entrance. “Wait, that’s...” Slimy interjects. “Oh? Do you recognize the feeling of my fat horse cock about to impregnate you?” Jenny simply nods her head as she can’t help but climax from the stimulation, thanking her past self for teaching Slimy how to talk as the cock in her ass continued sliding in and out like it was on a mission. “Well, if you already know what it is, I don’t have to hold back right?” Slimy doesn’t wait for as response as she slams her artificial horse cock deep into Jenny’s pussy, the wide cock tip stretching her pussy walls and blasting past her cervix to stretch out her uterus. Jenny’s arms give out as she’s pounded in both her holes, Slimy savagely slamming both her cocks deep into her cum receptacle named Jenny, thoroughly using Jenny to sate her own lust. “My apologies! I almost forgot to convert the other one to a horse cock!” Jenny shakes in pleasure as she feels  Slimy’s cock in her asshole begin to shift and thicken, the rounded cock head inflating to fill up her asshole as it rammed itself balls deep on each thrust. Jenny can only focus on not passing out as Slimy ravishes her with her two horse cocks, her tongue lolled out and eyes crossed in an  ahegao face. “Since I almost forgot, let me give you another surprise.” Jenny screams out in pleasure as she feels the horse cocks in her backside flare up, their thick shafts growing thicker and longer, distending her stomach on each  balls deep thrust Slimy gave her. Her mind broken, Jenny doesn’t even hesitate to deepthroat Neigh Neigh’s fat cock when he steps over her, using her hands on his legs to keep from falling back into the sand from  Slimy’s ferocious pounding. With no sense of pace, Jenny eagerly swallows Neigh Neigh’s fat cock, the throbbing monster already close with how deep Jenny was taking it. At the last moment, Jenny’s tired arms give out, only held up by the thick slab of horse meat in her throat. Slimy relentlessly pounds Jenny’s backside as Neigh  Neigh mirrors her movements, jerking off his cock using their  fucktoy mistress’s warm fleshy throat, his heavy balls splattering precum on her chin. Jenny simply licks the underside of his fat cock as she’s used like a whore, every one of her holes being filled to the brim by thick slabs of horse meat. With a guttural noise, Slimy and Neigh  Neigh cum simultaneously, unloading a thick sludge of horse cum into Jenny’s waiting backside, all her holes tightening as she climaxes again. Shot after shot of thick horse cum pump into Jenny’s pussy, ass, and mouth, every one of her holes leaking their baby batter after the wild fucking she got. Neigh  Neigh is the first to pull out, his meat pole polished to a shine, bits of Jenny’s saliva still stuck to its wet surface. Jenny gulps in fresh air as her sex broken mind barely recovers, rubbing her very full stomach with one hand. Jenny mentally prepares herself for the wave of cum that was about to spill out of her, but is surprised and mildly aroused when it doesn’t. Instead of pulling out, Slimy instead reabsorbs the cum she’d pumped into her, the gallons of thick white cum being reabsorbed through her two cocks to form a pool of white in  Slimy’s abdomen. After sucking the cum out, even the new load that Jenny had just swallowed, an odd feeling that left Jenny kind of empty, Slimy begins to pull out, the thick head of her horse cocks gaping Jenny’s backside as they come out with a pop. Jenny collapses into the sand again as she rests for minute, all of her pets finally somewhat empty. But the lust in their eyes said that they weren't done just yet. Alpha is the first to attack, jamming his cock almost balls deep into Jenny’s gaping asshole, her stomach bulging from the sheer size of his cock. Jenny is too aroused to protest, holding back a moan as he lets himself fall back, his sheathed red rocket pulling Jenny up into the air. Gravity does the rest as Jenny gets impaled on his wolf cock, the thick knot barely stopping her from getting penetrated fully. Neigh  Neigh then slides over, his equine member already roaring to breed, quickly being jammed into Jenny’s pussy with no mercy. Jenny’s mind is bombarded by pleasure, and an appreciation for how lucky she was to have these  well hung studs at her beck and call. Or was she at theirs? Jenny didn’t have time to think as they begin to move, thrusting their cocks up into her wet pussy and ass, the sounds of nasty baby making sex echoing around the clearing. With how long Alpha’s cock was, Jenny was unable to reach the ground, so she couldn’t go up and down on her own, but Neigh  Neigh was kind enough to lift her up on each of his thrusts, impaling her on Alpha’s knotty cock every time Neigh  Neigh pulled out. Jenny simply moans in pleasure as her backside is ravaged by her loving pets, her face slack and mind broken with pleasure. Not to be outdone, Slimy slinks up the threesome, plastering herself across Jenny’s front half. Slimy is now amorphous, gyrating Jenny’s g-spot, groping her tits while sucking her nipples, and sticking her long tongue deep into Jenny’s very fuckable throat. The foursome is in perfect harmony, Neigh  Neigh ravaging her pussy, Alpha filling up her butthole, Slimy fucking her throat while playing with her boobs, and then there’s Jenny. Just taking it all in like the  cumslut she is, eagerly opening her legs further, thrusting out her breasts, humping back against their thrusts, anything to increase her and their pleasure. Moments pass as Jenny’s sex drunk mind registers the feeling of their cocks throbbing harder and faster, about to unload their thick sperm. Jenny prays for impregnation as she climaxes again, the squeezing of her tight holes setting off a chain reaction that had her pets shooting off rope after rope of thick cum into Jenny. Alpha and Neigh  Neigh painting Jenny’s womb and ass a pasty white, and Slimy pumping in gallons of cum into Jenny’s throat, which she eagerly swallows. For one perfect moment, the foursome stands still. Alpha’s doggy dick knotted in Jenny’s bubbly butt, shooting rope after rope of his thick wolf cum. Neigh Neigh’s equine member impaled deep inside Jenny’s womb, filling her uterus with his horse seed.  Slimy’s gooey ovipositor lodged in Jenny’s fleshy throat, pumping in animal cum mixed with some goo eggs. Jenny was the horny bitch that connected them all, the ideal cum receptacle for any mobs that had a load to give. Her stomach bloated with hot animal cum from her pussy, ass, and mouth, bits of cum leaking from every orifice, big tits lactating a steady stream of milk, and face twisted in sexual bliss. The perfect image of a fertility goddess. But only for a moment do they stay like this, the next they are falling over, fatigue washing over them like a tsunami, especially Jenny. The foursome can be seen collapsed by the side of the lake as the sun rises over the mountainside, illuminating  their cum soaked bodies, namely Jenny who’s full of their thick baby batter. Jenny is the first to get up, her stomach inflated with cum, leaking thick baby batter from every hole, barely managing to stand up after her pets took her to  poundtown for the night. But Jenny still had something on her mind.

Stepping over her  pets’ tired bodies, Jenny kneels over Slimy, peering into her slimy flesh. Her suspicions realized, Jenny flips Slimy onto her back, and spreads her daughter’s thick thighs. Jenny admitted that this was making her a little wet, but she needed to solve the mystery first, why exactly was Slimy so much rougher today? Her rough treatment reminded Jenny of a certain grassy someone. Reaching her hand into  Slimy’s pussy, her hand is engulfed by cool slime, Slimy moaning aloud as she feels Jenny’s warm arm penetrate her. Reaching in, Jenny feels around until she touches something solid, grabbing and pulling slowly so not to hurt Slimy. The lewd mews from Slimy that sounded just like Jenny was distracting her, but Jenny remained focused, using all her willpower to ignore how wet she was. With a small sucking noise, the object comes free, a small green pouch that was slightly open. Something about the feeling of it in her hand felt familiar, like... Jenny sucks in a gasp of air as she realizes it’s the grass mutant’s balls, looking in to see a large number of miniature seeds floating around in what seemed to be  Slimy’s essence. If one of the seeds had escaped the bag, that explains why Slimy was acting so rough, she was simply reacting to the grass mutant’s  pheromones in her own body. Jenny’s blood ran cold as she contemplated the idea that these seeds could still impregnate her if they entered her body, thankfully they  didn \- Her thoughts are cut off as she remembers  Slimy’s odd behavior during their love making, the abnormally large amount of seed that was pumped into her, and the rough treatment...

Jenny shakes the thought from her mind, no, it would take a miracle for the grass mutant to accidently revive inside of her, and even if she did end up fighting another grass mutant, she could resist now. Turning over the bag in her hands, one of the seeds falls out, instantly expanding and transforming into a thick veiny horse cock as it hit the dirt. Just the sight of it has Jenny drooling from her mouth and dripping from her pussy, thoughts of bringing it home to be her personal  fucktoy until it unloaded its fertile seed deep in her womb, impregnating her with another grass mutant to fuck her senseless filling her mind. But before she can act on her thoughts, Alpha lunges in front of Jenny, savagely ripping the plant to pieces before her eyes. Jenny is ripped from her day dream, all the symptoms disappearing with their source. Smiling warmly, Jenny rubs Alpha’s head as a sign of a job well done. Even if the grass mutant made a reappearance, Jenny was sure that her pets could save her, but then again... 

Even as Jenny lead her trio of lovers back to the house, a small voice in the back of her mind kept reminding her how much she’d loved being used as the grass mutant’s personal breeding bitch. Thankfully, the rest of her mind retorted that she would enjoy being her trio of lover’s breeding toy even more than she did the grass  mutant’s . Nonetheless, Jenny makes a mental note to hide the bag of seeds somewhere she would never find them, even accidentally, but for now, she just needed to get back and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	34. Honey Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny gets a firsthand experience of how sweet natural honey is.

Jenny lay alone in her hut, the sun’s vibrant rays streaming through her window panes. Her hands are crossed beneath her head as she stares up at the ceiling, examining the fine craftwork of the wooden ceiling. With the weeks where she woke up late, her pets have grown accustomed to the schedule, still snoring soundly in the barn despite it being almost afternoon now. Admittedly, Jenny also hadn’t gotten up yet, her bed seemed to have a strong gravity field that pulled her back in every time she tried to get up. Her stomach finally growls, the empty feeling in her stomach the only thing strong enough to break the bed’s comfort. Stretching one last time, Jenny swings her legs off the side, sitting up with the momentum. The cool air sends goosebumps down her back, her exposed shoulders shivering in response. The red linen slowly slides off of her, the soft material unveiling more and more of Jenny’s clear white skin as it slid down inch by inch. It slides down between her breasts like a river through a valley, a very soft and plush valley. The canvas of white gets a splash of color as her nipples make an appearance, the small niblets hard from the friction of the covers as the morning chill. Jenny tosses her covers back onto the bed as she makes her way to the closet, her assets jiggling with each step. She can feel the sunlight etching itself into her skin, warming her face and stomach as she got closer to the windows. Opening the closet door, she pauses a moment to look through the clothes, what did she feel like wearing today? She smirks as her eyes glaze over her collection of clothes, different outfits bringing to mind different chapters of her life. She digs out a green zipper hoodie, the stretchy material giving her breasts room to breathe. The look is completed by a bright red hat that complemented the flower in her hair. Walking over to the mirror, Jenny inspects herself, “Do I  really need pants?” she mutters as she takes in the view. She had on her favorite black thong, a loose hoodie, and the red beret, she didn't need anything else if she wasn’t leaving the house. Plus, the hoodie was long enough that it kind of covered up her bottom, though one could still see the lower half of her butt if she didn’t keep pulling it down. Loosely zipping up the hoodie, Jenny walks over to her chest, pulling out an apple and some steak. In all honesty, she could use a change of palate, it’d been meat, fruit, and cum for a while now. Jenny wasn’t a picky eater, but even she couldn’t eat the same thing for every meal forever. A lightbulb goes off in her mind as she thinks of the one thing that could make her apple taste better. Honey! 

Minutes later, Jenny is outside her adobe, wandering around for the sight of any bees, tiptoeing through the light foliage as she listens for buzzing. She finds a small clearing with a few roses here and there, but still no bees. Disappointed, Jenny kneels in the grass beside the flowers, appreciating the tranquil silence of the forest. Even with her hectic life, it was important to rest now and then. Jenny takes deep breaths as she relaxes in the clearing, just taking in the fresh air and basking in the sun’s warmth. She shuffles a little as the grass tickles her thighs in the wind, her short brown hair also blowing around. Closing her eyes, Jenny fully immerses herself in the sounds of the forest. Some chirping, the misty sounds of the nearby waterfall, and the  rustling of the trees. She almost nods off, but the empty feeling in her stomach reminds her of why she’s here. After what seems like an eternity, but was only a few minutes, she finally hears a slight buzz vibrate the air. Her lunch was near. 

Out of the forest comes a single bumblebee, the yellow and brown stripes unmistakably fuzzy. Jenny stays perfectly still, praying for it to fly closer. To her luck, it lands on a flower  only  a few blocks away, immediately rubbing up against it for pollination. To her surprise, out of his abdomen slides out a large girthy member, the beastly breeding tool a sharp contrast to its cute stubby body and large blue eyes. She’s amazed its tiny wings can even keep it afloat, given how weighty its cock must be. Jenny practically drools as she watches the little bee rub up against the rose, its long member throbbing to life. Its cock also had brown and yellow stripes, with a heavy brown  ballsack hanging near its stinger. It might’ve been her imagination, but she could’ve sworn it was dripping honey. Jenny thinks fast, sitting up straight and locking her arms to her sides. She silently thanks notch for her choice of attire as she mimics a plant, the red of her beret a rose head and her jacket the stem. Curious, but wary, the hung worker bee slowly flies closer, doing a spiral of pollination as it circled closer to this mysterious large rose that smelled off. There was a bit of sweetness emanating from it like the other roses, but it was much stronger and came from the large rose’s bottom, not the head. Not to mention the mostly brown pedals with a single red pedal in the middle. Nonetheless, he was a bee, and she was a very large rose. Buzzing closer, he rubs his throbbing member along the pedals, drawn aback by the softness of them. Circling around, he finds what’s looking for, a short stigma that was waiting for his pollen. Jenny hangs her mouth open as the bee hovers over her, lining up his fuzzy cock head to her waiting lips. The bee leisurely slips his fat cock down the flower’s throat, it was much warmer and wetter than the other roses. Inch by inch his long schlong slides in, deeper and deeper into the bowels of the flower. It might’ve been his imagination, but it felt like the flower was contracting around his shaft, milking it for honey. Jenny resists swallowing while he sinks deeper still, breathing through her nose as his pulsating stamen steadily fucked her throat. Jenny could feel her wetness leaking down her inner thigh, nourishing the flowers below. She barely resists touching herself, she couldn’t risk scaring him away with any sudden movements, not until he’d given her a taste of that sweet nectar. He had a quota to fulfill, but the pleasure this large rose gave him was unbelievable, he could feel the honey in his balls aching for release. His cock methodically slides in and out of Jenny’s throat, his heavy balls plopping against her chin with each thrust. She could taste his sweet precum leaking down the back of her throat, so sweet it was intoxicating. Jenny suppresses a moan as the dark spot in her thong grows larger by the second, she could feel his cock throbbing in between strokes, he was close. Unable to hold back any longer, Jenny sucks on his shaft, forcing him to  bottom out in her throat with her vacuum-like suction. Now that his cock was firmly lodged, Jenny unzips her hoodie, one hand immediately going between her legs to rub at her aching pussy, and the other groping and nibbling on her sensitive nipple. Unable to process the new sensation, the worker bee shoots his thick goopy load deep into Jenny’s maw, pumping her stomach full of sweet yellow honey. Shot after shot of the bee’s syrupy nectar pours into her stomach, a small bulge forming from the river of pollen cum flowing down her throat. Jenny finally gives, coughing and sputtering as she tries to swallow his large batch of hot cum. Now she knew why bees  only  rubbed against the flowers, their small stature wouldn’t be able to handle such a large load. Even as she chokes down his gooey caramel, the bee is trying to escape, its stubby wings flapping desperately to escape the trap that was Jenny’s  succ . But his efforts are meaningless,  only  making him exit a little, just to be sucked back in as Jenny increased her suction, his fuzzy brown balls planting themselves on her chin. Honey and spit spurt from the edges of her mouth, dripping down her chin and splattering onto her tits, which her hands are eagerly massaging. As the last few shots of his hot honey leak down her throat, he feels the suction lessen just enough to let him pull out his engorged dick. The massive striped member flops out of Jenny’s mouth before she can react, a cord of thick yellow saliva strung between his fuzzy cock and Jenny’s fat cock sucking lips. Thankful for the brunch, Jenny begins to pick herself up, thoughts of having Slimy as dessert on her mind. 

But to her amazement, the bee circles back around, its yellow and brown cock throbbing back to life as its beady blue eyes focused on her breasts. It had already made the connection that this large rose wasn’t actually a rose, but it didn’t care, it just had to have more. Jenny smirks as she licks her lips, tasting a bit of the intoxicatingly sweet honey as she takes off her hoodie and exposes her boobs in all their glory. The pent-up worker flies closer, this time making a beeline for her breasts with his erect and throbbing cock. Laying back in the grass, Jenny lets her beret fall off as the bee slaps his slab of sweet meat between her breasts, the soft tip perched centimeters from her hungry mouth. He lazily thrusts a few times, just enjoying the feeling of his shaft rubbing against her soft skin while dripping bits of gooey  precum onto her clavicle. Jenny can almost lick his cock with how long his cock is, but opts to squeeze her boobs together, creating a tight vice of  titty meat around the bee’s pulsing member. Jenny was close, she could feel it. He’d cum too quickly in her mouth for her to get off, but she was so close that even rubbing her thighs together was pleasurable, anything to stimulate her would do. Jenny squirms a little as her legs twist this way and that, mostly because of the growing fire in her loins, but also due to the slight fuzz that surrounded his cock. It was just short enough to be unnoticeable, but she could clearly feel its fuzz rubbing inside her breasts. A weird combination of pleasurable and ticklish. As Jenny acclimated to the bee’s fuzzy cock, his thrusts grew more rapid and uncontrolled, all focus on spewing his hefty load all over Jenny’s face and tits. A loud  _ clap clap clap  _ can be heard across the clearing as the bee’s hefty balls slap against her bouncy boobs, the twin towers of pleasure rippling with each thrust. Because of his deep thrusts, Jenny is able to lick at his brown cock head every time i t pops out of her cleavage, his deep strokes sawing in and out of her deep valley of flesh. Thrust after thrust sends waves of jiggle through her love pillows, her sensitive nipples rock hard and swinging in the open air, just begging to be sucked. Jenny eggs him on as she feels his cock throb harder, his balls clenching up in preparation to unload another batch of gooey cream. “Mmmm, keep fucking my tits. I want you to plaster my tits and face in your thick goopy honey. Cover them in so much cum that it looks like my skin is yellow. Give my plump melons a nice thick coat of baby batter.” Jenny opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue as the bee  cums , drenching her face in gooey yellow cum. Jenny moans in wanton pleasure as rope after rope of thick goop splatters across her face, eagerly licking up and swallowing any that lands near her mouth. After emptying his balls, the bee lays still for a few moments, his deflating cock lodged in Jenny’s cleavage, a tired but proud look in his beady blue eyes at the wave of cum that was he’d doused Jenny with. With a tired buzz, the bee takes flight, groggily lifting itself into the air on shaky wings, and slowly flying around to gather more pollen from the other roses. While he does this, Jenny bites her bottom lip, unbelievably turned on and unsatisfied with this ending. Sitting back up on her knees, Jenny eyes the bee, its erratic movement almost comical if not for the memory of its long  schlong buried in her tits and throat. It was done, there was no doubt about that, but it definitely still had a use. After what felt like ages, the slow bee finishes pollinating the roses in this clearing, weakly buzzing off deeper into the forest. If Jenny played her cards right, she just might be able to get that honey cream pie she was looking for, maybe even multiple. Jenny follows close behind, leisurely strolling through the woods as the bee led her back to its home. It takes longer than expected with its drained balls, but the hive comes into view, as do two more bees guarding it. Jenny smiles naughtily as she and the drained worker bee get closer, this was going to be fun. 

The two bees come closer to inspect her, but with a quiet buzz from the worker bee and the scent of numerous loads of honey following her around, the two don’t stand a chance. In moments, Jenny is on her knees, her soft hands pumping along the two bees’ throbbing members, lapping up the sweet  precum coming out of their fat cock heads. Jenny can feel herself losing control as she services the two workers, the incessant buzzing of their wings filling her head and clouding her thoughts. She alternates between slow and fast jerks, steadily milking the pair of guards like cows, and she was the bucket for their milk. The two bees feel like they’re in heaven, their fat cocks in a tight vice of pleasure that had their balls boiling for release, craving relief in the form of painting this human female in their juices. Jenny alternates between the two bees, letting one savor her mouth while the other was kept on the edge of release from her hand. She lost track of her original goal a while ago, all she could think of choking down their meaty packages and feeling them pump her stomach full of honey. The dark spot in her panties had grown to a puddle, a river of her juices dripping onto the grass from her pussy that begged to be used. Jenny is absolutely cock drunk, her eyes hooded and mouth slightly open as she feels their hot members begin to climax, closing her eyes and aiming them at her face and breasts. Their buzzing grows louder as they cum, emptying their balls contents all over Jenny’s face and tits, a slimy gloss of thick yellow cum that she eagerly slurped up. Jenny’s hands are a blur as she wrings their fuzzy cocks, hot goo plastering her boobs and face, much to her delight. Pulling them closer, Jenny takes both cock heads in her mouth, licking both at the same time. The new sensation brings forth another round of  cumming , Jenny’s expert tongue milking out another load from their drained balls. Jenny hungrily swallows it all, happy to store their sperm inside her stomach. Jenny’s stomach expands more as gallons of cum flood down her throat, almost choking her in the process, but she holds back her gag reflex long enough for them to finish emptying their testes. As soon as they finish, Jenny’s hands jump to her nipples, twisting and groping her love pillows as the high of getting showered in cum brings her to climax, moaning and convulsing as a dribble of her lady juice runs down her drenched thighs. But this was only the first of many. 

The pair motions for Jenny to follow, and she does. But not before she throws her drenched thong aside, she wouldn’t need it if there were more bees inside the hive. Touching the block, she’s transported inside the hive. Before her is another world, a massive labyrinth of corridors and honeycomb walls that seemed impossible to navigate. The scent of sweetness lingering in the air is almost unbearable, but the lewd glances from passing bees is enough to outweigh the sickly-sweet smell. Their beady eyes send shivers down her spine, each bee donning a throbbing member that hardened at the sight of Jenny’s naked body, the bolder ones even flew closer to rub their cocks against her ass and thighs. Much to her chagrin, the two guards flanking her are quick to stop them, an indistinct buzz sending them on their merry way, dripping a trail of gooey honey all the while. After numerous twists and turns, Jenny is sure she’s lost, but without a way to talk to the bees, she’s confined to follow the guards like an obedient puppy. Finally, the hallway opens to a large chamber with a few bees flying around an unmistakable honeycomb throne. Sitting there is a large humanoid bee with light yellow skin, flowing white hair, and massive breasts capped with fat nipples. Unlike the other bees, her stomach is a solid yellow, with brown stripes running down her legs like thigh high socks. Her legs and arms are both crossed, her chin slightly lifted as she scans over Jenny with hungry eyes. This is undoubtedly their queen. Jenny struggles to remember how she should act, her mind occupied with not staring at the queen’s deep cleavage, it didn’t help that her crossed arms were bringing her tits closer together in a naturally erotic way. Jenny can’t help but imagine them in her hands, sucking and nibbling those delicious teats as they grinded against each other. Pulled from her thoughts, the two bee guards buzz something to the queen, who buzzes back. What Jenny presumes are her eyebrows, whitish fuzz above her eyes, cock in a look of questioning, and her eyes look to Jenny. Jenny shifts uncomfortably as she avoids eye contact, eyes lowering to the slight pudge around the queen’s thighs. God how she wanted to bury her face between them. The queen holds up a hand, beckoning Jenny closer. Jenny eagerly sashays closer, jiggling in all the right places as she kneels before the queen. The queen finally opens up, uncrossing her arms and legs. Jenny’s eyes bulge in their sockets as a massive schlong flops out from between her thighs, the anaconda of a cock striped yellow and brown like warning tape cautioning people not to engage. Too bad Jenny was too aroused to make that connection. Without a word, Jenny slides in, grabbing the queen’s massive dong in her small hands. Under Jenny’s expert care, the striped giant hardens to full mast, the tip towering over Jenny’s kneeling form. It was a monster, thick as her forearm and as long as her arm. Full slut mode engaged, Jenny polishes the pole with her mouth, long licks that ran from the base of her cock to the tip, then back down. Trailing kisses around the edges that left gobs of her saliva. Jenny’s hands tug and pull at the queen’s royal jewels, the heavy sack of eggs soft and flexible in her hands. Jenny could feel the cum churning in them as her mouth went to work, licking up the stream of honey precum that lubricated the tip of the queen’s cock. Her beastly member jumped with each lick and suck, throbbing in tune to Jenny’s oral stimulus. Kneading and rolling her hefty balls in her hand, Jenny could feel just how full they are, the queen’s testicles were just begging to be cleaned. Jenny moans as her pussy quivers with need, the queen’s precum tasted super sweet, pure honey that melted the heart and soul. She licks up the tip of her cock, trailing little licks back down to her hefty balls, which she licks and sucks like a whore. The  cumslut that she is, Jenny jerks off the queen with both hands while her mouth rinses her hefty  nutsack , suckling on them like they were water and she was stranded in the desert. Every moan sends vibrations through the queen’s cock, bringing her closer and closer to climax. Sucking on her  ballsack , Jenny swallows the gonads whole, using her tongue to lick and wash and fondle her cum-filled orbs to a shine. Jenny frees them from her mouth with a loud pop, using her hands to milk the queen’s pulsing cock while Jenny offers an ultimatum. “My stomach’s pretty full, but my other holes aren’t. Do you want to destroy my pussy or my ass?” Jenny mutters through hooded eyelids, so cock drunk that she forgot the queen only spoke bee. “Yeah, me too.” Jenny whispers to the queen, not waiting for a response. Jenny gets onto the queen’s lap, perching her pussy lips directly over the striped monstrosity. “Mmmmm” Jenny moans as she feels the queen tease her nipple, licking circles around her sensitive nub before finally latching on to a hard nipple, sucking hard enough to get some of her breastmilk. If Jenny wasn’t so cock drunk, she might’ve realized that she shouldn’t be lactating milk right now, but clueless to the pure honey’s effects, Jenny just immerses herself in the pleasure of the queen. “Hey! That’s not fair! I, mmmmm, also want you to feel good!” Jenny moans out, thinking of how to return the favor. Steadying herself once more, Jenny lines up the queen’s breeding tool to her drenched pussy lips, placing her hands on the queen’s shoulders before letting her legs go slack and dropping her weight. Jenny climaxes as the queen’s massive cock impales her, the fuzzy cock head slamming into the back of Jenny’s womb and bulging out her stomach. “Ohhhhh, mmmmm,” Jenny screams out, pleasure rocketing through her brain as she acclimates to the massive cock in her pussy. She climaxes again from the sheer size, her inner walls clenching and tightening around the queen’s throbbing member. Leaning in, Jenny wraps her arms around the queen’s shoulders, whispering into the royalty’s ear. “Don’t worry your highness, I’ll be sure to drain you dry~” Jenny feels the cock give a jerk with her words, hardening even more as Jenny prepared for the ride of a lifetime. Jenny bounces on the massive cock, moaning as the queen’s member penetrates her womb over and over again. She can feel the cock head making love to her inner sanctum on each stroke, filling her pussy with thick precum. Her jiggly ass bounces in tune with her hops, rippling each time her pudgy butt slams down. The twos’ moans fill the chamber as Jenny repeatedly bounces up and down on the queen’s massive cock, the girthy member lubricated by the honey precum and Jenny’s juices. Jenny throws her head back in ecstasy, moaning as she climaxes again from the rough ride and the queen’s nipple play. With Jenny riding her cowgirl, the queen’s face is smack dab in boob valley, rubbing their nipples together whenever Jenny dropped balls deep. The queen licks and sucks at Jenny’s breasts, latching onto her nipples to drink some tasty tit milk. With her willpower nearly depleted, she curses the force that is Jenny for her ability to pleasure a cock, grabbing ahold of her wide hips to drive her girthy member up into Jenny on each bounce. Jenny’s bloated stomach only helps the queen penetrate deeper on each stroke, her lengthy cock repeatedly slamming into Jenny’s pussy with erratic thrusts. “Notch yes! Keep fucking me hard! You won’t find a more willing  fucktoy than me! Just keep slamming your fat cock into my pussy!” Feeling the cock twitch faster from her words, Jenny leans forward, locking her mouth with the queen’s in a sincere and passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance as her balls clench up. The queen uses her handles on Jenny’s hips to slam her down on the thick breeding tool, desperately cramming every inch of her fat cock shaft into Jenny’s raw pussy, emptying rope after rope of syrupy goo into her womb. The queen’s hands keep Jenny impaled as gallon after gallon of honeyed semen pumps into her, Jenny’s poor stomach expanding with each shot of hot baby batter. Jenny can only moan into the queen’s mouth, her pussy clenching and unclenching as she climaxes from being inflated with the queen’s royal amber, grinding her hips and the cock inside her as they both ride out the orgasmic high. The pair sit entangled on the throne in a sweaty embrace, her back glistening with exertion and her pussy dripping cum. “Thanks for the honey cream pie.” Jenny whispers out, a happy smile spreading across her face. Jenny starts to get off the queen, but hesitates as she feels the queen’s massive member give a jerk inside her, hardening to full mast once more. Just one look into the queen’s lust-filled eyes tells Jenny all she needs to know. Jenny stands slowly, letting the queen feel the cool air caress her cock as it left her pussy’s warm embrace, a river of yellow goo spilling out with it. “I did say that I’d drain you dry, but I never said with what hole.” Jenny quips as she kneels on the floor, shaking her butt at the queen. With her cock taking on a mind of its own, the queen can’t resist when Jenny’s asshole winks at her, it was just begging to be used. “I guess this is dessert,” Jenny moans out as she feels the fuzzy cock rub at her backside, the fat cock head spreading her wide open. Jenny suppresses a moan as her backside is stretched wide, the queen’s throbbing shaft driving deep into Jenny's delectable derriere. Bit by bit, the queen’s cock gradually slides in, gently but deliberately piercing her raunchy rump. Moaning, Jenny climaxes again, squeezing her insides as the fuzzy member tickles deeper even through the pleasurable assault on its shaft. The queen’s hands grope and knead Jenny’s full  tush as her cock disappears inch by pleasurable inch, all her focus on pushing her cock all the way in. Finally, the queen’s balls meet their old friend, Jenny’s creamed pussy still leaking thick baby batter. Her stomach full of cum and cock, Jenny pauses for a moment to breathe, looking down past her breasts to see her bloated stomach full of potential baby bees. She rests for but a moment before the queen begins sawing her massive member in and out with zeal, plunging her cock balls deep on each stroke and ragged breath, her heavy balls slapping against Jenny’s clit and labia with each deep thrust. The bee queen ruts Jenny like an animal in heat, burying her pulsing royal meat deep in Jenny’s asshole like she was nothing but a cum receptacle. Or in this case a honey jar. Jenny’s eyes cross in bliss as the queen uses her as a living sex doll, fucking her asshole like it was the only thing Jenny was good for. Through cloudy vision, Jenny can just barely make out a group of bees hovering in the corridor, their cocks throbbing from the lewd sight of their queen impregnating this random fleshy stranger. Her boobs swing back and forth with the queen’s thrusts, lactating a steady stream of milk onto the floor where she lay. Unable to hold on any longer under the queen’s ferocious assault, Jenny’s arms collapse under her as the queen thrusts harder, slamming her meaty package in and out with such speed that it was driving Jenny sex crazy, the only thought on her mind a hive of bees to satisfy her every desire, which consisted of pumping her full of cock and honey cum. “Ahhh, mmmm, please... Fill me with your cum!” Jenny moans blissfully, thrusting her wide hips back to meet the queen’s thrusts, forcing her cock to deeply penetrate her asshole. With a loud buzz, the queen shoves her cock deep and empties her balls, shot after shot of hot honey cum pouring into Jenny’s stomach and bloating her to pregnant proportions. A thick wave of yellow baby batter floods into Jenny’s backside, the surge of hot cum causing globs of honey cum to spill out of Jenny’s pussy and leak from her ass despite the meaty plug blocking it. Her fat fuzzy cock sends ripples through Jenny, her mind and ass breaking from numerous climaxes compounding on top of one another. As the queen’s balls empty the last of their seed, she slowly pulls out, her anaconda of a cock flopping out of Jenny, followed by a stream of yellow sperm flowing out onto the palace floor. She looks down on Jenny, cock throbbing back to half-mast as she watches Jenny leak thick glops of baby batter from her well-used pussy and gaping asshole, the way she was collapsed on her stomach pushing out cum and deflating her stomach a bit. Jenny musters just enough energy to whisper, a mental image of what her asshole looked like, “Now that’s what I call a glazed donut.” Satisfied with her work, the queen waves dismissably, strutting back to her throne to sit down, her cock now erect and ready to breed another wave of workers. 

Blissfully unaware of what she’d gotten herself into, Jenny manages to hear a bit of buzzing between the two guards that had led her here and the queen, quick and short buzzes that sounded like an excited child. She’s drawn back to life by the feeling of the guards rubbing their leaking members against her ample butt meat, hotdogging her  creampied backside and dripping their hot juice onto the small of her back. Always the willing  cumslut , Jenny eagerly clenches her buttcheeks, giving the guards something to fuck. But instead of feeling their hot cocks rub against her bottom like she wants, she hears them circle around to her face, slapping their members against her cheek like a meaty invitation to open up. Jenny’s mouth reflexively welcomes them, her tongue lashing out to accommodate any cock that may come near. But none come! The two bees abruptly fly towards the entranceway, swinging their cocks hypnotically underneath their hovering forms. Slightly annoyed, Jenny stands on shaky legs, following their stubby bodies through the corridors. After a few turns, Jenny takes notice of a bee line forming behind them, the two guards buzzing to keep the crowd at bay. Each time the trio passed some workers, they would inevitably fly closer to inspect Jenny, who would purposely grope her bouncy boobs and shake her bubble butt to attract them, but the two guards would buzz at them and they would reluctantly join the long line of bees following behind them, each one sporting a throbbing erection from her initial show and the sight of Jenny’s jiggling bottom as she walked in front of them. Jenny tries but can’t hide her disappointment. Though she’s pretty lost, it’s clear that the numerous twists and turns were leading her closer to where she’d come in, her gut told her that they were leading her to where she belonged, which was outside. She could only assume that the crowd of bees following them were to see her off, after all, she did just meet with the queen. Her heart drops as she looks back to the crowd of erect and pulsing members following them, reserving herself to simply satisfying her cravings another day. She almost bumps into the guards when they suddenly stop at a doorway, inches from accidentally touching their vibrating wings. She struts in, sighing as she prepares herself for the loading screen awaiting her. But to her surprise, it’s a large room with small cubbies in the walls, each one housing a growing larva. A naughty smile spreads across her face as realization dawns. The guards weren’t leading her to the exit to see her off. They were leading her deeper into the hive, directly to their breeding room for her to be passed around and fucked senseless as the hive cumdump and pseudo queen, to be filled with their creamy baby batter until she popped out the larva of every bee in the hive, and then some. “At least my legs won’t be that tired,” Jenny happily murmurs to herself as she lays down on her back, she wouldn’t be standing up for a good while. "I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t worried about you studs fucking my pussy and ass raw, so I guess you’ll be using my hands, mouth, and tits too!” Jenny happily spits out, spreading her legs wide as the crowd of bees circles around her, their fat members throbbing for release. Her dream realized, the hive of bees rush Jenny, inserting their cocks wherever there is a hole, multiple cocks entering her every hole and rubbing against her nipples and slapping their cocks on whatever skin they can reach. Like the  cumslut she is, Jenny happily takes them all, one after another, and some at the same time. 

Hours later, Jenny slowly comes to, groaning in pain and pleasure as she registers that she still has all her body parts. She can feel the grass beneath her, among other things. She lifts a heavy hand and shakes off the cum coating it, using it to wipe away a thick veil of gooey cum from her eyes. She strains to open one, doing a quick once over of her body. She was covered from head to toe in bee cum, drenched in an excessive amount of thick honey that left no spot on her body  unsticky . Sitting up, Jenny uses the tree as support to stand up fully, her legs wobbly from exertion. From her backside spills a glop of gooey baby batter, splattering onto the grass. Based on the concentration of honey, the bees had really loved her pussy and asshole, with numerous loads splattered on and around her thighs and ass. But the icing on the cake was her stomach, it was so large that she looked knocked up with an entire hive of bees, at least a few hundred loads churning around inside it. Her womb felt just as used, a plentiful amount of cum swirling around inside her, threatening to rush out if Jenny relaxed too much. Looking around, she notices the beehive just a few trees away, a trail of honey cum leading from it to where she was laying. Based on Jenny’s reasoning, the bees must’ve bred her for a while, the evidence Jenny’s swollen and aching pussy, but thrown her out after realizing she couldn’t be bred, not for a lack of them trying. "Oh notch, I don’t think I can take any more sweetness,” Jenny moans out, beginning the long trek back to her house. She needed to bottle up the honey before it hardened too much, and clean herself up too. Jenny makes a mental note to mark down this beehive on her map when she got home , for the next time she was craving their deliciously thick honey...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	35. Spectral Spectators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny gets some unexpected visitors from beyond the grave, and is more than just a little spooked. She’s thrilled! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Village Arc.

Jenny’s nipples stand erect while she lightly steps through the woods. She’d just taken her nightly bath in the cool water of the lake, but forgotten to bring a towel. Her teeth chatter as she approaches her hut, the warm air of the small place bathing her naked body in heat as she opens the door. It’d been a lot colder outside that she’d expected, especially with the wind howling through the forest. Walking over to the door to her barn, she catches a glimpse of Slimy sleeping soundly in a round blob on a patch of hay. If Slimy was asleep, that meant Alpha and Neigh Neigh had also gone to bed. Sighing, Jenny dons a pair of white undergarments and throws herself onto the soft layering of her bed, her body jiggling from the effort. Jenny had hoped for some late-night fun with her pets, but that wouldn’t be possible without disturbing them. Crawling under the covers, Jenny curses herself for teasing too much while bathing, she was just too aroused right now to go to bed. Hiding under the covers, Jenny’s hands expertly caress her tits, pulling on them in a twisting fashion, like milking a cock for milk. Bringing one hefty boob to her mouth, she hungrily licks at it, just barely catching it with the edge of her tongue. She covers her mouth with one hand while the other begins to twiddle and rub her nipple, the sensitive nub standing proud as her delicate fingers flick and pinch it through her bra. “Mmmmmm,” Jenny moans through her covered mouth, barely holding back a loud moan. She couldn’t risk Slimy hearing her playing with herself, or else she’d really be getting no sleep tonight. “Ooohh~” Biting down on her bottom lip, a quiet groan escapes Jenny as her hand slides down to a pair of wet lips, tracing small circles around her clit with the tip of a finger. “Mmmmmf, yes...” She whispers out, the growing dark patch in her panties clear evidence of her arousal. Once her fingers are done teasing, they veer off course and begin sliding up and down her soaked slit, the panties darkening as she got closer to climax. The hand covering her mouth gives up, joining its brother’s adventure in the water dungeon, exploring every inch of Jenny’s love nest without going inside. Closing her eyes, Jenny can feel the forest watching her, squirming with each touch and moan, yearning to join in on the fun. She can practically feel the tip of a thick pulsating cock peck at her lips, smearing them in juicy precum. Jenny reflexively opens her mouth, her soft pink tongue slithering out to lap at the throbbing piece of man meat. She can taste its salty cum coating her tongue in its flavor, eagerly swallowing more and more of its savory cum. As her mind drifts off, she can feel the cock surge forward, rubbing its fleshy cock head against her fat cocksucking lips, dripping precum that is fervently licked up and swallowed. While her mouth is at work, Jenny can feel multiple pairs of hands exploring every inch of her body. She could feel them  massaging her shoulders,  groping her love pillows, and rubbing her inner thighs, slowly getting closer to their prize. Half asleep, Jenny whispers out “Mmmm, if this is a dream, I don’t want it to end...” Subconsciously spreading her legs to give the hands easier access. With a semblance of verbal consent acquired, the hands are given life, kneading her heavy milk jugs while squeezing her nipples between its fingers. What’s more, she could feel a pair of hands massaging her mons through her panties, the thick thumbs pressing in and spreading her pussy lips, a stream of her juices leaking onto the bed. “Ohhhh,” A low moan escapes her lips, the pulsing cock head content with coating her lips in its precum while Jenny becomes more and more aroused by the second. She hears a small click, and feels her breasts spring free from their soft prison, the cow udders being pulled to opposite sides as she feels a slight suction on her pleasurably tender teats. She can feel hands milking her boobs while someone sucks on them, trying desperately to drink fresh breast milk, but to no avail. Another pair of hands makes themselves apparent, wrapping around her waist and rubbing along the outside of her hips, traveling up and down over the waistband of her panties. The spark in her loins was now a wildfire, threatening to engulf her entire system if she couldn’t cum before it ravaged her whole body. The hands at her hips begin pushing her legs closed, just the feeling of her thighs rubbing together is ecstasy, the thought of taking a cock deliciously sinful. Blissfully ignorant to what was happening, Jenny moans and relaxes a little as her panties are pulled down her legs, getting caught on her knees. Giggling in her sleep, muscle memory activates and Jenny straightens her legs, letting the assailant pull her undergarments down and off her bottom. Aided by the hands on her thighs, Jenny spreads her legs open, feeling a cool breeze brush her exposed pussy lips as she gives this naughty dream access to her inner sanctum. “Mmmm, is this what a wet dream is like? I love it~” The instinctive movement comes naturally to her, the act of spreading her legs for hefty breeding tools too pleasurable for even her subconscious mind to forget. A moment later she feels a hot breath of air on her naked mons, sending a tingle of pleasure resonating through her body. Unfortunately, the pleasing shock also kickstarts her brain, ripping Jenny out of her own mind. Springing up, Jenny clamps her legs closed and pulls the covers close. Her eyes open wide as she frantically searches the room for foes, scanning right to left in the hopes of catching something or someone in her gaze. After looking around a few more times, she’s sure it’s not a fog of sleepiness clouding her vision, she’s actually alone! Jenny is tempted to chalk it up to a very realistic dream, albeit a sexual one, but her free hanging boobs and the sight of her tainted panties thrown across the room are all the evidence she needs that someone or something was here. 

“Hello?” Jenny tentatively calls out, followed by a moment of silence. The seconds feel like minutes as she holds her breath, only silence echoing back. Feeling stupid, Jenny gets ready to go join her pets in the barn, but is surprised by a disembodied “Hi.” The deep and gravelly voice from empty space triggers Jenny’s natural instincts, and she takes a deep breath of air. But before she can expel the air in her lungs as a loud scream, a hand flings itself over her mouth, forcing her to stifle the yell as she is pushed down to her pillow. Her other hand is pinned to the bed by a supernatural force, a tight grip on her wrist halting all movement. “ Shhhhh , we’re not here to hurt you Miss Jenny, please don’t scream.” After struggling for a little bit longer, Jenny gives in, calming down as she relaxes her nerves, though her mind is still on overdrive. Who was here? Was someone using an invisibility potion? Why was she getting even more turned on? Did he just say we? Why couldn’t she see them? What was going to happen to her? After calming down a little more, she simply nods her head at the assailant, talking through her eyes. “Good girl. I’m going to remove my hand, so please listen before speaking.” The hand on her mouth slowly comes off, the invisible force keeping her mouth shut now magically gone. Even though she was seeing it, Jenny still couldn’t believe her eyes. There was literally nothing to see! Not even a potion effect! Her train of thoughts is brought to a sudden stop by the disembodied voice beginning to speak. “Hello Jenny. I’m sure you have many questions, but I assure you they will all be answered in due time. We are the descendants of a great race of people, the  long time ancestors of the village descendants.” He momentarily pauses for emphasis, rolling his eyes as Jenny continues to look around for the source of his voice. “In a word, we are ghosts. Ordinarily, we would never manifest and come into contact with you like this but-” “Oh! I know this! What is it called? Unfinished business?” Sighing, the ghostly villager begins again, “As I was saying, we have come here because-” Jenny interjects yet again, cheerfully spouting out her theories. “Oh wait! It’s unfulfilled desire from when you were living, right?” Mentally facepalming, the ghost begins its monologue for the third time, “Well we just  wan -” “Gosh Mr. Ghost, if you wanted to fuck me that badly, you should’ve just asked!” Jenny breathes out, a naughty smile creeping onto her face. Jenny can’t see it, but the ghostly villager is flustered, trying to say something even with his growing erection. “Wait, that’s no-” “BUT, you  gotta put those hands back to work before you can claim your prize~” Jenny adds through hooded eyes as she leans back and opens up  up her legs, happily presenting her juicy pussy for her would be assailants use and reuse. Too turned on to do anything else, the ghost throws warning to the wind and slides into place, muttering a small “Since you asked so nicely, how could we refuse?” right before burying his face in her delightful honeypot. Jenny can feel his tongue licking up and down her sensitive pussy, tracing the Minecraft alphabet dead center on her labia. Jenny moans aloud as the mouth eagerly eats her out, his fleshy tongue probing her inner walls and cleaning out her inner sanctum. On a particularly loud moan where she leaned back, she feels a thin digit poking at her mouth, pulling it open. Welcoming the gentle intruder, Jenny happily opens her mouth, a thick cock suddenly slamming itself balls deep not so gently. The veiny intruder pushes deep into her throat in a single stroke, making Jenny gag in pleasure as she feels its fat  nutsack slap her lips and nose, splattering them in its dripping precum. Jenny chokes as she adjusts to the sudden insertion, inhaling air through her nose as he begins to thrust with reckless abandon. The trespasser's fat cock in her mouth is enough to send her over the edge, clenching down hard on the tongue in her pussy as she leaked sweet nectar, which is fervently lapped up by his tongue. The ghost inside her takes this opportunity to stick his tongue deeper, using her post-climax sensitivity to give her another mind-blowing orgasm that feeds him her sweet essence. While her mouth and pussy are steadily molested, she feels another pair of hands grab at her tits, spreading them apart momentarily only to close them around a girthy member that flops down in-between them. Using her tits as a soft and fleshy cocksleeve, the ghost saws his throbbing man meat in and out of the tight vice, dripping precum all over her chest and neck. The cock in her throat pulls out fully, a string of saliva following it out, “Oh notch, how many cocks are there?” A hearty chuckle fills the room as the cock restuffs itself into her throat, “Enough to keep you busy honey.” Jenny can do nothing but moan in wanton pleasure as hands and cocks grab and rub all over her, but leaving her bottom side relatively untouched. For now. Jenny gags a little as she feels a tongue slide from her pussy to her tight little asshole, the pudgy organ slathering her butthole in hot saliva. Jenny bucks her hips wildly as he assaults her butt, waves of pleasure bombarding her brain as his tongue lubricated the way in for the next organ he was going to insert. Taking one long lick from her asshole to clit, Jenny feels the cool air on her bottom for a second, then the unmistakable pressure of a fat cock head rubbing against her winking anus. “Now that you’re all lubed up...” Not waiting for an answer, the ghost cock slams his entire length into her butt, her ample bottom jiggling with the sudden thrust and tightening around his girthy member. With his cock buried inside her asshole, he commands “Everyone off! I want to hear this bitch squeal.” Obeying his authority, the other cocks slide out of and off of Jenny, leaving her feeling a little empty, and desperate. “Mmmm, you’re so deep inside my butt~” "And I’m about to go even deeper.” Pinning her arms to the bed, he slides his cock halfway out, then hammers it back in again and again, jackhammering his thick breeding tool into her ass like it was a hole meant solely for his cum. As Jenny is anally fucked, the other villagers hover around her, jerking off their pulsing members as they ogle her naked body, some standing close enough to actually drip their salty precum on her. Jenny’s face twists in pleasure, her eyes crossing and tongue lolling out of her mouth as the villager pounds her into next week, piledriving his massive member deep and deeper, stretching her anal cavity with each thrust. Jenny moans lewdly as her sphincter gets used to its new trembling companion, her wet pussy dripping girl cum down to her asshole, only aiding in his efforts. “Sho... sho good.” Jenny drips out, her tongue lolling out of her mouth from the mind breaking ride. Her tits and ass bounce in time with his savage thrusts, jiggling each time his skin met her ample hips. With her hands unused, they’re wrapped around the caps of her boobs, pulling and wrenching her erect nipples as the ghostly cock twitches with need. Jenny’s pussy is throbbing, yearning for something to fill it full of baby batter, memories of her time as the village priest resurfacing. God, she had loved their thick cocks in her asshole, but if these villagers were already dead, they couldn’t get her pregnant! “Wai, Wait! Please... please use my pussy!” Jenny spurts out, saliva dripping from the corner of her mouth. “What was that?” The ghost villagers spits, smirking as he pulls out his cock and rubs it against her throbbing pussy lips, using the tip to smear her already wet honeypot in wads of thick precum. “Uh, p-please cum in my pussy...” Jenny whispers, covering her face with her hands from embarrassment. If it wasn’t for the gang of ghosts all jerking off around her, one might mistake her for a pure maiden! A evil sneer crosses his ghostly face. “Hmmm, you want me to cum inside your pussy? Pour my load deep inside to fertilize your eggs? Splatter my virile seed on the back wall of your pussy? To finish by pumping your womb full of my filthy villager spunk? Is that what you want? You players aren’t usually so receptive...” Jenny can only nod her head in embarrassment and arousal as she hides her face in her hands, peaking through her fingers to stare at the sight of her pussy lips parting and closing from his teasing. Though she can’t see him, she can clearly feel and hear him, his fat villager ghost cock threatening to penetrate her, but only letting the tip slide in. Intensifying his teasing, the ghost gives a slight jerk into Jenny as he taunts her. “What was that? I can’t hear you over the sound of my fellow villagers jerking off their Long and Meaty cocks, their heavy cum-sacks are so full I can practically hear the nut milk sloshing around, just begging for someone to unload into.” Jenny bites her lip in ecstacy, his teasing driving her crazy with need. The ghost is just about to spit another insult at her, but he sees it. Something in Jenny’s eyes snap, like a rubber band that was stretched too far. “I said I want you to FUCK MY PUSSY! I want to feel every inch of your throbbing members molesting my pussy walls! Use me like a  onahole , a pocket pussy for you and everyone here! Just-Just breed me!” Jenny practically begs, a whining tone in her voice. With the magical words said, the ghost villager snickers, “That’s more like it.” Slamming his entire length deep into her pussy in one thrust. Jenny climaxes from the sudden insertion, an equal mix of pleasure and pain exploding from her brain’s pleasure center as the ghost begins to pound her pussy into submission, crashing his pulsating member through her cervix and deep into her womb with each plunge that splattered precum all over her uterus. The villager was building up a fire in his loins, a tsunami in waiting, just about to unload wave upon wave of sticky white  spooge . Jenny enjoys every second of it, spit leaking from the corners of her mouth as she revels in the nasty bareback baby-making sex. “Notch yes! Breed me like the whore I am! Pound my cunt like a raw piece of meat! I’ll do anything, even let the entire village shoot their thick loads into my pussy, just don’t stop! Drain your balls into my womb! Flood my pussy with your fertile seed! I need to feel your hot ghost spunk paint my insides white!” A little surprised by her willingness to risk it all, but aroused nonetheless, the ghost villager grabs Jenny by her pudgy thighs and slams his cock deep, hilting his meaty member inside Jenny’s waiting womb as gallon upon gallon of filthy villager  spooge is emptied into her, thick glowing ectoplasm that splattered her uterine walls in a stream of gooey baby batter that would undoubtably knock her up if not for his present state. Jenny climaxes multiple times as his hefty balls unload their contents into her, tongue dangling, eyes rolled back, and spit dripping from her mouth in a perfect image of cock drunk  ahegao as her stomach expanded to fit his load. To the untrained eye, their ghost cocks aren’t even visible. All someone would see is Jenny splayed out on her bed, legs spread and face twisted in pleasure as her pussy was held open by an unseen assailant, given a clear visual of the ghostly cum flowing into her inflating stomach. Even through the draining of his balls, the ghost villager is holding her hips to him, absolutely emptying his balls into Jenny’s clenching pleasure hole, wishing he was still alive to fill this slut with his cock milk on a daily basis. Jenny’s stomach continues to expand as an inhuman amount of cum pumps into her bottom, her womb and pussy stretching to accommodate the enormous amount of syrupy goodness filling her. His cock gives a last few spurts, topping out at 6 months pregnant. Still hilted inside Jenny, the ghost villager surveys the damage. “Wow, only this much? I could jerk out more than this in my prime, even without a curvy slut helping me. Oh well. I guess I’ll just have to cum a few more times before I’m back in the swing of things. In the meantime, my boys are itching to empty their fat loads into some  prime p ussy, but you can help! Isn’t that right Miss Jenny?” Effectively cock drunk, Jenny just manages a weak nod before the gang of ghosts are upon her. 

The commanding ghost is shoved down as they push Jenny up to a sitting position, riding the chief cowgirl with her ass bouncing along his balls. They surround her in a wave of ghastly cocks and precum, thick members crowding around her in a flurry of man meat. They each find their old spots, a cock in her throat, a cock in her tits, and two new cocks fill her hands, tightening their own grip over hers to jerk off using her hands. Even in her cock-broken state, Jenny notices that she can now see the ghosts, or at least a thin silhouette version of them. She wasn’t sure if it was the copious amount of ghost cum inside her, or if the lust of wanting to fuck her was giving them a sturdier hold on the living world, but she wasn’t complaining, she could finally see the fat cocks using her! The first thing she noticed was how many there were packed into her small room, some hovering in the air and others just on the ground around her, some clipping inside each other like bad renders. The second thing she notices is that they were all hung like horses, thick breeding tools being jerked off to her naked and very fuckable form. But even without her newly gained sight, she can feel their throbbing members begging for her attention, specifically the commander’s cock regaining hardness in her pussy. Not one to waste an opportunity, Jenny grinds her hips against his cock, forcing his recovering cock back to full mast inside her before bouncing up and down on his revitalized breeding tool. A slew of insults follows from the gang banging her, their words only encouraging Jenny to act more and more depraved. “Notch, this bitch is such a  cumslut !” “I wish we could bring her back...” “ Mmmm , I can’t wait to unload my balls inside her,” “It feels like I’m alive again! Too bad my wife was converted. I guess this whore will do.” “She’s such a mess, just begging for the chief’s cock like she deserves it!” “Oh yeah, I’ve been saving up cum for month!” “If that horse can go balls deep, so can I!” “So did the dog man!” “I love her boo- bies ,  haha !” “Damn, her throat is like a vacuum!” “I can see why our  descendents chose her. I would too!” “Right? She’s such a willing cumdump that she’s basically begging for mobs to abuse her!” “I want to use that tight ass next...” Jenny drinks up the attention, bouncing harder and faster on the chief’s cock as her assets are used to their fullest, the ghostly chief now thrusting up into her to maximize penetration. She can practically feel his balls producing more cum each time they slap against her butthole, her cum-filled stomach and bubble butt jiggling with the effort. A thick wave of spunk washes over her as the first round of many unload their hefty balls, splattering Jenny’s face, tits, and hair in their gooey glowing cum until her eyes are shut from the  cumbath . She eagerly licks up the thick ropes of  spooge landing on her face, swallowing hot cum from every direction and then some. Before she can breathe, the next crowd surrounds her, filling her hands and tits, this time just draping their balls over her face for her to lick and suck on as they jerk off. From below, the commander is nearing his second orgasm, his fat cock churning the copious cum he’d unloaded previously with each stroke. “Miss Jenny! Don’t you have something to say to my boys here?” Jenny is momentarily distracted from polishing their family jewels, spit and ghost cum escaping the corners of her mouth in large dollops. “ Mmmm , yeah. Jerk off those thick cocks for me. Make sure you’re rock hard and ready to fill me with your hot spunk. But you can’t cum! Not yet! Not until I feel your balls pulling up against my asshole as your seed floods my pussy. You have to empty every last drop inside me, okay? I can’t risk you studs knocking up some poor ghost girl~” The ghosts jerk off even faster from her words, desperately edging themselves to produce more and more cum for their hungry cumdump without actually unloading their thick loads onto her. Unable to hold back any longer, the ghost elder grabs Jenny’s wide hips, pulling her down onto his erupting baby maker, buckets of his self-made protein shake spewing from the tip of his cock, only adding to the reservoir of nut inside Jenny’s womb. Jenny can’t help but climax again, her stomach once again expanding to fit the elder’s goopy ectoplasm, its glowing whiteness slightly illuminating Jenny’s growing stomach. The villagers around her head desperately hold back from  cumming , using Jenny’s hands and tits to edge themselves while covering her in precum, but no cum. The lewd sight sends a few of the younger ghosts over the edge, splattering their ghostly cum all over Jenny and the bed beneath her. Jenny’s tongue lolls out of her mouth again as the ghost elder’s second, somehow larger, load pours into her inner sanctum, looking heavily pregnant with a pair of twins, if not triplets. Her pussy is an airtight seal, clenching down hard as gallon upon gallon of his thick spunk bloats her, but even Jenny has her limits. Unable to hold back any longer, the floodgates open and streams of cum leak from her well-used pussy, the ghost elder’s dead sperm dripping out of her in goopy blobs. Shaking his head in disappointment, the ghost elder gives Jenny a firm slap on her rear, her bubble butt rippling from the impact as he speaks. “Now look what you’ve done Miss Jenny! Your bed is soiled and my boys are all riled up! Just look at their throbbing erections! Now who’s  gonna take care of that?” Jenny is certainly looking at their pulsing members, her pussy and asshole clenching up in anticipation. Mind broken, she begins the semblance of a sentence. “I-I... I w-” “Of course you will! Listen here Miss Jenny, my boys aren’t used to being gentle like I am, so you make sure to do anything and everything they say you hear? I want you to be on your best behavior. To be the perfect cumdump for them to empty their balls into." Jenny simply nods in agreement, biting back a moan as the ghosts lift her off the bed into the air, a river of the elder’s thick goop spurting from her filed womb. Jenny has only a moment to register that she’s floating before multiple cocks assault her at once, sandwiching her between two bodies whose cocks are buried to the hilt inside her pussy and ass. “ Ohhh my go-” Jenny’s moan is cut short by a long schlong burying itself into her throat, the pulsing shaft holding her throat open with sheer girth. Not wasting any time, Jenny’s every hole is pounded with savage thrusts, more animal than person, more beast than lover. She barely stays conscious as they use her as a living  onahole , a fleshy  sexdoll whose holes are meant to be stretched and abused with their fat cocks until its full of their undead spunk, its only purpose in life to be a sperm bank for them to dump endless loads into. Jenny is enjoying every second of it, dripping cum from her every hole, climaxing over and over again as she revels in being these ghost’s personal cumrag for the night. She can feel their thick balls hitting her with each pound, against her chin, against her ass, each time making a loud slapping noise as skin met skin. It only takes a moment for the poltergeists to realize her hands and tits are free, to which three lucky cocks are quick to take advantage of, fucking her love pillows while pinching her nipples and having their thick cocks milked for virile seed. A worrying thought crosses her mind, what if someone, namely her pets, were to see her like this? Not that they would try to stop her, but they’d no doubt get jealous and aroused from how much fun she was having, if not scared. Though, it would probably be the latter considering any outsider would only see Jenny bouncing up and down midair, her stomach and throat bloated with their monstrous cocks that came gallons each time they emptied their balls. But as group after group of ghosts plastered her insides with cum, she thought less and felt more, creaming herself just from being penetrated by these big cocked strangers. “Mmnnffff!  Mnnnffff !” Jenny moans through a full throat, happily letting the ghosts use her every hole, drowning in the pleasure they gave her. 

Meanwhile, Slimy stirs from her slumber, awoken by a strange sound. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she follows the noise to her mistress’s door, but is surprised that it’s locked and the window covered. Questioning Jenny’s motives, Slimy puts an ear to the door, listening intently. Fortunately for Jenny, she’d been smart enough to soundproof the door during construction, so Slimy can only hear the loud snoring of Neigh  Neigh and Alpha despite straining her hearing. Huffing, Slimy turns the other way, quietly opening the barn doors and slipping out. She had contemplated just going back to bed, but something nagged at the back of her mind, why would mistress lock and cover the door? She’d locked it before, but she rarely covered the window. Dragging her feet around the side of the barn, the reason slowly becomes clear as she hears a loud clapping noise echo through the forest. Sneaking over to the window sill, Slimy peaks her head over, and gasps at what she sees. It’s her mistress alright, but what was going on? Inside the hut was her mother and lover, Jenny, but she was hovering a few feet off the ground. Her ample bottom was jiggling, her tits being sucked this way and that, and her throat was bulging out from...something. Without contact with their sperm, Slimy couldn’t see the multiple villager ghosts using and abusing Jenny’s every hole. Tilting her head in confusion, Slimy once again contemplates going back to bed, but something about the sight of Jenny’s spread legs, pussy and asshole opening and closing by themselves, was just too enticing. Not wanting to disturb her mistress, and feeling that something was inherently wrong, Slimy simply slides out her half chub, a slimy tendril sprouting from her stomach to jerk off as she ogled Jenny’s body, imagining the different ways she could fuck her in the morning. 

Unaware of her naughty spectator, Jenny continues to take cocks one after another, numerous ghosts cum into and onto her, gallons of their syrupy ectoplasm painting every inch of Jenny’s womb and asshole a dirty cum white. Truly looking like a  cumguzzling whore, a thick coat of ghost  jizz paints her front and backside, her tits, face, and ass plastered with their goopy cum loads. Jenny is thoroughly broken, her mind in tatters from being fucked by the ghost gang for hours with no rest, only being able to mutter “ Mmmm ,  yesss , fuck  meee ” Before reverting back to animalistic moans of pleasure. Her poor bed is plastered in glowing ghost cum, like those glowing decals of stars and planets, but in the shape of cum spurts and dripping orgasms. As more and more ghosts came inside her, the numbers dwindled. Jenny proved too effective a cumdump, easily milking numerous ghosts dry on the second or third, if not first round of love-making. After what felt like an eternity, only a select few remain, the elite of the ghost guards that had the most stamina of the bunch. “Miss Jenny, I want to personally congratulate you on taking so many of our loads... But can you take a few more?” Her entire body was tired and covered in ghost spunk, but Jenny still eagerly nods yes, letting the ghosts carry her to the bed. With minimal effort, the village elder lays Jenny down on the edge of the bed, her ass up and face down. While Jenny rests for a moment, breathing in the stench of sex and sweat that’s permeating her cum-soaked covers, the village elder rounds up the last of them, just a few measly guards including himself, each one with thick breeding tools with one last go in them. “Alright men, let’s breed Miss Jenny one last time. If you’re balls aren’t empty of every last drop of seed, I don’t want to hear any complaints when Jenny milks you into your next lifetime, understand?” They salute, and line up behind the elder ghost who has already claimed his spot at the front of the pack. Grabbing Jenny’s wide hips, the village elder gingerly lines up his meaty  fuckpole at her warm and waiting backside, eyeing her gaping holes like a kid in a candy store. Despite his tough attitude, he’d already cum inside her countless times, and she was taking her toll on his life force, it was taking all his effort just to stay on this plane of existence! Before he could have any regrets, he shoves his fat  dong deep into Jenny’s pussy in one stroke, savagely rutting her like a beast in heat, crude penetrating thrusts that buried his cock balls deep on every stroke. Pure baby-making jerks that were meant to knock up curvy females like Jenny. Grabbing her hips one last time, he slams his girth balls deep and unloads, numerous ropes of thick ectoplasm slathering the inside of her full womb, the goopy  spooge pooling inside her pussy with each shot of glowing baby batter. Once the last of his cum is emptied into Jenny, the village elder pulls out, the next cock entering her before his cum has a chance to leak out. “ Mmmm , let’s get that pussy  raw shall we?” He asks aloud before jamming his thick  fuckpole deep into her full pussy, pounding her labia folds like they were a piece of meat, his hefty balls slapping against her clit with each stroke. He jackhammers in and out, long deep thrusts that leave Jenny momentarily empty before filling her to the brim with cock meat. With one last stroke, he buries his cock into her, shooting shot after shot of thick ghost goop into Jenny, churning the previous loads stuck inside her with how thick they are, kept liquid only by her internal body temperature. He continues to thrust as he climaxes, a small stream of cum oozing from her backside. “ Mmmm mm  mm mmmnf,” “What was that?” The ghost villager mutters, grabbing Jenny by her hair and pulling back like a lasso as he slams his cock back in again. “You-Ah- You guys are going to break me~” Jenny moans out through a lust filled smile, her eyes cloudy and unfocused. The ghost villager simply smiles back as he switches places with the next villager, his erect and throbbing monster of a cock sliding into Jenny’s vulnerable pussy. “At least then you could spend every day doing this.” The third ghost whispers into her ear, pinning her shoulders down as he begins slamming his girthy package in and out of Jenny’s poor pussy with brutal thrusts, relentlessly pounding Jenny doggy style as he holds her in place. Jenny loves every moment of it, absentmindedly licking her cum-soaked covers as she climaxed again, clenching down on her big cocked assailant’s veiny breeding tool, milking it for its cum. Unable to hold back anymore, the last and final villager ghost shoots his load, thick gobs of ghost spunk pouring into Jenny in a river of cum balls that bulged her stomach with its size, only adding to the reservoir of baby matter that was held inside her. 

Slimy stares at Jenny’s pussy opening and closing, her shoulders pressed down to the bed as she gripped the cover’s while moaning. The loud sound of clapping is enough to mask  Slimy’s slippery fapping, gooey precum oozing out of her gelatinous ovipositor as her hand fisted up and down its length, milking her own cock for cum as she imagined herself behind Jenny, jamming her fat baby maker deep into her asshole, then sliding out a second cock to molest her pussy too. But all of a sudden, Jenny stops! Or at least her pussy stops contracting, leaking a stream of her delicious girl juice. “ Mmmmm ,” Slimy moans out, barely suppressing her orgasm as she continued to watch Jenny, what was she doing?

Finally out of strength (and cum), the three ghosts collapse to the floor, two of them dispersing into the air as a thin mist and leaving the village elder sitting against the wall. The moonlight illuminates Jenny’s ample bottom, her great white butt shining like two silver platters, her ass gaping and leaking cum onto her equally gaping and cum-filled pussy. Jenny’s face is buried into her covers, squeezing her abdomen as multiple loads of ghost cum pour out of her, splattering the wooden floor in a splash of glowing white spooge. When that’s not enough, Jenny simply uses her hands to spread her pussy lips, a substantial amount of backed up ghost spunk spurting from her womb and dripping down her inner thighs. The sight gets the ghost elder rock hard, barely managing to stand up to walk over to the bed. He manages a few steps before stumbling, dragging his body the rest of the way to Jenny. He didn’t have the energy to cum any more, the life force of him and his entire team was scattered all over the room, coating the floor in patches of thick spooge that glowed with their essence. The clearest indicator was Jenny herself, absolutely glowing with life and cum, every inch of her pussy, ass, and throat painted with their gooey baby batter. Despite his rock-hard cock, he's simply too drained, simply sitting down on the bed next to Jenny’s leaking form. “Miss Jenny, are you alright?” He whispers out in a gentle voice, slightly worried that she won’t be able to understand his warning. “I came here t-,” “To have nasty unprotected baby making sex right?” Jenny suddenly interrupts, turning her head to look at his ghostly form while smiling naughtily. The ghost elder’s cock visibly throbs from her suggestion, a dollop of thick precum gathering at his tip. “Miss Jenny, I really appreciate your... ahem... hospitality, but I need to tell you something important before I pass on.” Jenny’s lip curls up, pouting while forming her best puppy dog eyes. “Awww, please? I can’t let you leave while your balls still have cum...” “Miss Jenny, please listen, I need to tell you this before I-” Jenny cuts him off yet again, saying in a bubbly voice “Oh I know!” Before sliding over between his legs, wrapping her delicate soft hands around his throbbing meat pole. “You just talk, I’ll be down here if you need me.” Jenny giggles out, not waiting for a reply as she begins to polish his pole, taking long licks up and down his meaty member. “Ahhh, well, you need to warn the, uhhh, villagers. The village is, ohhhh, it’s in great danger! Our mortal enemies, thhhhe Illagers are planning an attack!” Even through his slurred speech, which Jenny caused with her gagging on his man meat, she gets the importance of his message. “I understand. I will go warn them as soon as possible, but I have to ask. Why me? Couldn’t you have just told the villagers directly?” The elder ghost villager is pleasantly surprised by Jenny’s seriousness, if not for her immediate return to slobbering on his thick cock, drenching it in her saliva. “You see, ummm, ahhh.” Now it was the elder’s turn to cover his face in embarrassment. Jenny momentarily stops her cock assault, satisfied with snuggling her nose into his smelly rounded balls while her hand steadily milks his cock. “What’s wrong? Just tell me. I promise I won’t get mad. Though I might like it if you punished me for acting out~” Jenny breathes out the last part, absentmindedly licking his pulsing cock shaft. “Well... We’ve been dead for quite a while, so we needed energy to manifest, and whereever we can gather the most energy is where we’ll appear.” Pausing, he looks down at Jenny, her eyes telling him to go on as her mouth continued to drool on his heavy ballsack, her hands pumping up and down his throbbing shaft. Hanging his head, the village elder mutters out, “Your house was the only place we could manifest enough spiritual energy. We lusted after your body as we monitored your every... adventure, in order to build up enough desire for coming back as a ghost.” Jenny is flabbergasted, mouth agape as her hand continued to pump along the elder’s throbbing man meat, “Wait, you were watching me? What a bunch of perverts!” Jenny giggles out while slapping her cheek with his slab of cock meat, “You’re lucky I like perverts~” The village elder feels a hand tighten around his balls in an iron vice, squeezing and pulling on them lightly. “That’s so hot~” Jenny moans out, burying her face in his ballsack, sucking each hefty nut into her mouth and slathering it in her saliva before switching to the other one. Surfacing for air, Jenny speaks while breathing onto his sensitive shaft, “Well no worries there Ghost Perv, I’ll be sure to save the villager’s co- village.” The ghost elder breathes a sigh of relief, getting ready to return to the void, but Jenny’s tight grip around his cock and balls keeps him rooted in reality. Taking one long lick from the base of his balls to his leaking cock head, Jenny speeds up her handjob, staring into the village elder’s eyes as her hand becomes a blur on his cock shaft. “I forgot to mention this, but I’m actually kind of forgetful, would you mind giving me something to remember it by? I think a gallon of your cum on my wall would do the trick.” Taking his silence for a yes, Jenny wraps her cow tits around his throbbing pole, hugging them tight to form a fuckable sleeve for her esteemed guest. She kneels repeatedly, jerking off his slab of a cock with her bubbly breasts, her tongue lapping at his tasty cock tip. Her jiggly bottom bounces with each thrust, bits of his and other ghost’s ectoplasm dripping down her thigh and onto the floor. “Miss Jenny, I really don’t think I can cum anymore! I’ve already emptied so much cum inside you!” He weakly protests, to which Jenny just speeds up her bounces, determined to milk out what’s left. “Well you better make some more cum if you want me to remember,” The elder’s eyes bulge from her taunt, one look into her lust-filled eyes showing that she was very serious. He closes his eyes tight, resisting her devilish titjob as he extracted every last drop of seed that he could muster, his balls overloading with dense spunk just begging to be released. “Ah- Miss Jenny! I’m going to cum!” As his cock throbs harder and faster, Jenny switches assets, one hand pulling and kneading his hefty balls while the other milks his pulsing cock shaft towards her face. “Then cum for me. Shoot your load all over me. Cover my face and tits in your gooey spooge, imagine it's my waiting womb, empty and begging for your cock to unload its thick fertile seed all over it. Breeding it. Knocking me up. Cum! Cover me in it!” With that last line, the ghost elder unloads his cum, bucking his hips into her hands as he shoots off rope after rope of goopy virile seed, a sheet of gooey baby batter splattering Jenny’s entire front side, dousing her in his dirty villager seed. Her hands don’t stop, jerking and milking his cock for every last drop, strings of cum shooting out so violently that some arc over her head and onto the wall, the syrupy ectoplasm splashing onto the windows and down the wall in a pool of glowing white ghost cum. “Mmmm, thanks for the treat~” Jenny chuckles, using her finger to bring a blob of his thick cum to her mouth. “Delicious.” She probably wouldn’t be able to resist being bred the next time the villagers made an advance. “Thank you Miss Jenny... Please don’t forget to tell my village,” Slowly floating into the air as his legs begin to mistify. “Don’t worry you hunk, I have an impeccable memory!” Jenny says through a slanted grin, to which the ghost elder just stares blankly, too tired to care. After the elder ghost disappears, the mess of his cum disappears with him, the coat of gooey cum on and in her evaporating into thin air along with the pools of ecoplasm scattered along the floor and bed. Looking outside, Jenny just makes out the moon hanging low in the sky, morning still a ways away. Groaning, Jenny mutters to herself, “Screw it, I’ll tell them in the morning.” Turning and flopping onto the previously cum-soaked sheets before passing out from pleasurable exhaustion, giggling to herself as she drifts off, “Mmm, fucks me hard, AND cleans up after? I hope they come back soon~” her dreams filled with a replay of her previous encounter with the villagers, but with their cocks all growing immense, and plowing her until she breaks. 

Slimy’s hand is a blur as she milks out a thick load of her spooge, a mix of green cum and goo eggs splattering onto the outside wall of Jenny’s hut, her eyes still closed as she tries to commit the scene to memory. She’d just been stroking her cock, on the edge of cumming while watching her mistress, when out of nowhere a shot of goopy spunk had hit her square in the face, startling her so much that she was blue-balled and painfully robbed of her erection. But she didn’t worry about that, after that rope of spooge hit her face, everything became clear. Specifically what Slimy had been missing out on. With contact made, she could see everything, the old villager getting his cock polished, the numerous loads of cum dripping down Jenny’s thighs, multiple pools of ghost cum splattered all over the floor. Jenny hadn’t been alone in her room, she’d been getting gangbanged by a bunch of villagers! Hundreds of thoughts race through Slimy’s mind as she processes what she’s seeing, the villager’s beastly package, Jenny’s gaping holes. It all made sense now, she hadn’t been floating by herself earlier, she’d been getting pounded by a hoard of horny undead perverts! What’s more, Jenny was the slutty whore willing to be used and abused like a cum rag for hours upon hours! Slimy’s deflated ovipositor rapidly hardens back to full mast, dripping green precum as she imagined Jenny’s previous encounters, her bouncing in the air, her getting pounding on the bed like a wild dog, and her expert pole polishing of what she could only presume was the ghost’s leader. These perverts had really thought of everything. What had they done to make Jenny such a willing slut? Just how much had she missed? Slimy’s hand rockets up and down her fat horse cock, jerking off as violently as possible as she imagines all the dirty stuff they must’ve made her lovely curvaceous mother do for them. She shoots out another thick load, dumping her seed onto the same patch of wall where she’d emptied her first. Thick green gunk splattering into a gelatinous mass of baby batter. Baby batter that should’ve been emptied into Jenny. Taking one last look into the house, at Jenny who is now collapsed in bed from what could only be happiness, Slimy stalks back to the barn, her pulsing member erect and trembling in pleasure with each step. She wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight, at least not before jerking off to her mental image of Jenny’s ghost gangbang a few more times. What'd he say? Something about warning the village? Slimy’s cock visibly jumps as she imagines her fuckpet _warning_ the villagers, she’d need to persuade them somehow, and Slimy was determined to be there one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	36. Village Visage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Slimy go warn the village of impending danger, but the Elder has other plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Village Arc.

"Can I come with you today?” Jenny hadn’t been up for more than 5 minutes, a disgustingly short amount of time, before Slimy had barged in. Still in a daze, Jenny absentmindedly mutters an affirmative, then flops back into bed. Jenny was still sleep deprived from her wild night with the ghosts, and  th \- “Oh crap!” Jenny spouts, jerking awake from her half dead slumber. She rushes to her closet and hastily pulls on some leather armor before stuffing food and tools into her inventory. While her busty mistress makes a mess, Slimy is casually leaning against the doorway, leering at Jenny’s curvy outline. She can’t help but harden a little as she remembers the sight from last night, the walls and floor drenched in pools of ghost gunk, cum dripping from Jenny’s every hole, the sex broken look in Jenny’s eyes as she was pounded in midair... A large wad of precum drips onto the floor,  Slimy’s ovipositor erect and ready for action despite the night of jerking off. It’d taken a while to settle down considering how clearly Slimy could remember Jenny getting gangbanged, but after a few loads, the image had faded a bit. But now that Jenny was undressing in front of her, the previous night’s fun came flooding back, making her green goo cock throb with need for release. Jenny is clueless to all this, frantically checking and double checking that she had all the supplies she needed for her journey to the village. She just needed to warn the villagers, but they’d no doubt ask for help with the defenses against... Jenny paused for a moment. Wait, did she even know anything about the, what he’d call them?  Illagers ? Why were they attacking the villagers? And how come she hadn’t seen them before? She waves it off as her not paying attention, but makes a mental note to ask about them. After checking for the 6 th time, Jenny is finally satisfied with what’s in her bag, and turns for the doorway. “Should I bring anything?”  Slimy’s bubbly voice rings out. Jenny momentarily freezes, the mornings events coming back to her in bits, “Oh. Yeah.  Uhhh ,” She does a quick once over of her daughter, eyes lingering on her exposed tits and growing erection. “Never mind, just make sure to behave yourself okay?” Slimy does a fake salute, only making Jenny worry more. She wasn’t sure how the villagers would react to the throbbing horse  dong hanging from  Slimy’s waist, but the similarity between her ample ass and full tits would no doubt earn her some attention from the horny townspeople.

The walk there is rather uneventful, just some livestock lightly grazing on the plains. But Slimy is absolutely ecstatic, bouncing around happily as she soaked up the sun. Now that Jenny thought about it, this was one of the first few times Slimy had gone outside of the forest. Since her birth, she’d been provided nutrients and fun in the forest, so she had no need to travel beyond its confines. A smile stretches across Jenny’s face as she watches Slimy skip around, her happiness was simply infectious. Slimy internally snickers, she was happy that Jenny was beaming, but she was oblivious to the fact that she was skipping and jumping to get a better look at Jenny’s cleavage. As they near the village, Jenny can’t help but notice the numerous villagers wandering around on the surface, and the scaffolding that’s taken over half the town. Jenny momentarily reminisces about the first few times she’d come to the village, and how abandoned it’d been, but it was now a bustling town! The  villagers wave as they pass, some even shouting a quick hello before going back to their work. The sound of construction and chatter fill the town, giving it newfound life. Slimy, contrary to her usual curious self, is stuck to Jenny’s side like, well, slime. She was half hiding half grinding behind Jenny’s butt, and Jenny could clearly feel her ovipositor hardening along the back of her leather pants. Despite how enticing the idea is, Jenny holds back her desires, she needed to warn the village Elder so that he could decide what to do. The pair wander around the town for a few minutes, lost in the work in progress and guessing where the Elder would be. With a huff, Jenny stops a passing villager to ask for directions. “Hello Miss Jenny! What a nice surprise! Are you here to take confessions again? Or to do some maintenance on the Iron Golems?” A crooked smirk is plastered on his face as he says the last part, the tent in his pants growing a little as he shamelessly ogles Jenny’s body. “Not this time, I need to see the Elder, do you know where I could find him?” Jenny bluntly asks, brushing off his advance. A flash of disappointment crosses his face, but is quickly replaced by a friendly smile as he points her towards the town hall. She was resisting now, but the Elder had a way of convincing the little cumdump. “You have Iron Golems?” Slimy whispers out, eyes wide as she clings to Jenny. “Oh? Who’s this little lady?” The villager says as he leans to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of the mysteriously feminine voice. “Don’t be rude honey, go on, introduce yourself.” Jenny whispers to her shy daughter, ushering her forward. “Um, hi. I’m Slimy. I’m here with my mom.” She mutters out, burying her face in Jenny’s side. “ Ahhh , of course! I can see the resemblance! You look as cute as a button ha-ha!” the villager chuckles out, a deep throaty laugh full of humor, but his eyes drawn to her wide hips and ample bottom told Jenny what he was thinking. Slimy blushes a little as she continues to hide inside Jenny’s waist, face turning a darker shade of green as she blushes from his compliment. Jenny mentally facepalms as she watches her daughter flounder, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea for Slimy to interact with other people, after all, Slimy needed to be able to talk normally, not just milk animals for their sustenance. “To answer your question little miss, yes, we do have Iron Golems. I’d love to show you them sometime.” “Really?!”  Slimy’s eyes light up at his response. Jenny knew that look in his eyes.  “Maybe next time, let’s go honey.” Jenny quickly interrupts, dragging Slimy away as she follows the villager’s directions, she had a feeling that the villagers weren't done with Slimy just yet. “See you around Miss Jenny, Miss Slimy!” the villager hollers, waving goodbye as he takes the shortcut to the town hall. The Elder needed to hear about this. 

After what felt like an eternity of twists and turns, Jenny approaches a massive town hall, or at least half of one. It was a moderately sized structure, with two high towers enclosed in scaffolding, but the most notable detail was a massive clock built into the middle of the roof, its hands ticking along. Finding the entrance was simple enough, it was a large doorway flanked by stone pillars that lead into a large waiting room with soft chairs. Since no one else was here, Jenny just went straight to the door with _Elder_ written on an iron nameplate. She knocked three times, but heard no response, or couldn’t' hear one over the construction going on outside. She gives Slimy an uncertain look, then turns the handle to peep in. Beyond the door is a broad oaken desk with papers and pens strewn across the top, a leather armchair sitting behind it. In it is the Village Elder, reading glasses on and deep in a roll of parchment paper, muttering to himself. Jenny clears her throat, knocking on the door again, louder this time. The Elder jerks, eyes widening as he notices Jenny. “Oh! My goodness, I am so sorry! I’ve been so busy that I didn’t even hear you knock!” Just as Jenny is about to excuse him, he begins ranting again. “Oh Miss Jenny, you don’t know HOW much I needed to see you, is here fine? Who am I kidding, you’re always ready, here, I’ll jus-” “Whoa whoa whoa!” Jenny quickly stops him from taking off his pants, noting the massive leaking erection that’s tented in his robe. “Not right now Elder, I need to warn you!” “Warn? Of what?” His eyes turn serious, quickly sitting back down in his seat. The Elder passively nods to Slimy as the two sit down across from him, sinking into the plush armchairs. “The village is in danger. The Illagers are going to attack.” Now the Elder was really listening, his brows furrowed and lips pursed as he resists ogling Jenny’s ample cleavage. “This is serious Miss Jenny. Where did you hear this from?” “Uhhh, well... I met one of your ancestors? As a ghost?” Jenny whispers under her breath, looking down into her clasped hands. “I’ll be frank Miss Jenny, that’s ridiculous.” Jenny gawked at him, surprised by his rudeness. The Elder sighs, eyes softening as he looks between Jenny and Slimy, “I understand that you aren’t that kind of person Miss Jenny, but I need some details to work with. We’ve just begun rebuilding our town, and the villagers like their newfound freedom. It’s going to take a miracle for everyone to suddenly go back into hiding.” Jenny meekly nods, deep in thought as she listens to his reasoning. “At least give me something to work with. What’d they look like? Their name? What about a date for the attack? What evidence did they give?” Jenny is back to staring at her hands, blushing as she tries to remember what he even looked like, only being able to remember how tasty his balls were and how big his cock had been. “Well, it’s like this, I was... uhhh... busy when he told me, but I swear he wasn’t lying!” Jenny blurts out, standing up as she pleads. The Elder pauses for a second, rubbing his neck before speaking. “Okay Miss Jenny, I understand that this is important to you, but I need something else to convince the village. If all they get is your word, some of the people will hide, but if we can give them a reason to hide...” “Yes, go on...” Jenny says, motioning for him to continue. “I have the semblance of an idea, but I'm going to need some help clearing my mind to flesh it out.” Happy to hear that he was coming around, Jenny leans across the table, unintentionally giving him a clear view of her deep cleavage as she does so. “How can I help? I’m sure my daughter wouldn’t mind helping either.” Slimy nods eagerly, smelling something exciting in the air. The Elder simply smiles at their enthusiasm, standing up as he lifts his robe to expose his erect and throbbing member, leaking and dripping precum from its swollen cock head. Jenny licks her lips as she laid eyes on his massive cock, the engorged balls bloated with thick cum. She and Slimy flank him, strutting around the table to meet at his massive meat. Only a moment passes before they’re on their knees in front of him, double teaming his delicious schlong, passionately bobbing their heads along his lengthy shaft. His cock is lodged between their make out session, fervently kissing both sides of his pulsating pole as more precum drips from his tip. A hand falls to his ball sack, massaging the two fleshy orbs while pulling and rolling them around in its palm. A quick look is exchanged between the two, then Slimy slides down to his balls, sucking his hefty testicles into her warm wet prison. “Ohhhh,” the Elder moans out, unable to hold back the guttural pleasure emanating from his groin. Just the sight of these two busty beauties guzzling his cock and balls had him hard as a rock, but the thought that they were mother and daughter was even more arousing! The Elder sinks into his chair as he loses feeling in his legs, the pair was just too good, Slimy slobbering on his nuts while Jenny licked and sucked his sensitive cock tip. Just as he was about to cum, a loud knock resounds through the room, just barely audible over the construction. He looks down to the pair of sluts attached to his groin, and back to the doorway, then back to Jenny and Slimy. He slides in, hiding his bottom beneath the wide table, trying his best to wipe off the pleasure induced smirk on his face. He calmly invites them in, slightly surprised that it’s the horse caretaker. “Hi Elder, sorry to bother you during this busy time, but I have something important to discuss.” The Elder grits his teeth as Jenny suddenly deepthroats him, swallowing his cock down to his balls, the crown of his cock rubbing against her plump throat walls. God how Jenny loved the feeling of his throbbing cock buried inside her throat, she could intimately feel each and every tremble that traveled through his cock meat.  “P-Please take a seat.” He stutters out, barely holding back from unloading thick wads of his built-up spunk down Jenny’s cocksleeve of a throat. Not to forget Slimy who had practically swallowed his hefty balls, her snake-like goo tongue wrapped around his junk, clenching and unclenching like an anaconda squeezing its prey for cum. Unaware of the stamina trial going on mere inches from his feet, the Caretaker continues, “A while ago I had a run in with Miss Jenny, and it was eye opening. She came riding over the hill, the sunset behind her back illuminating what could only be gallons of cum spanning every inch of her delectable body. But here’s the kicker, it was my horses’ cum!” He screamed, emphasizing his point by slamming the table. With the image of Jenny getting reamed by a horse’s thick breeding tool, the Elder cums hard, his balls contracting as a hot load of villager spunk poured down Jenny’s soft and welcoming throat, not a single drop getting wasted as he empties his balls. “Wow, that’s... something.” The Elder mutters out, his hand shooting under the table to push Jenny down on his erupting cock, making Jenny gag as his brain claws for a response. “Are you alright Elder? You don’t look so good.” He states, beginning to stand up, but stopped by a wave of the Elder’s hand. He was glad that the sounds of construction were masking Jenny and co’s slobbering on his knob, cause he wasn’t going to share, not if he could help it. “Enough. Don’t worry about me, what I want to know is. If you were... given a video of Miss Jenny engaging in such acts, would you be willing to halt construction and stay inside?” A few more shots of his goopy semen shot out from his tip, Slimy’s ball massage effectively milking his balls, he felt like a month’s worth of cum had just been dumped into Jenny’s stomach, and she was still sucking! Ever the cumslut, Jenny is cleaning off the sexual residue from his cock, slurping up the mix of cum and saliva that coated his dick, with Slimy’s help of course. “Wow, if I had my hands on such a video, I wouldn’t leave the house for a week! I’d spend every day doing you know what watching that godsend of a video.” the Elder feels the suction on his cock kick up a notch, it seemed like Jenny wasn’t opposed to the idea. “That reminds me, I also bring news of a naughty slime, apparently it’s Miss Jenny’s daughter! From what I've heard, she’s just as curvy as her mother.” Jenny’s can’t see it, but she can envision the no doubt erect member of this lewd caretaker, hopeful to hear the Elder’s wise words. “Oh? Tell me more about this daughter.” the Elder manages, holding back the urge to thrust and jerk from the two sluts playing with his sensitive dong. “She’s green, and a Slime, but like none you’ve ever seen! She’s curvy as a whore, but somewhat shy. Apparently, she’s very attached to Miss Jenny.” The Elder mutters something of an acknowledgement, the blood in his brain flowing back to his growing erection. Sensing the end of the conversation, the caretaker says a quick goodbye, “Thank you for listening Elder, I shall leave you to your business,” bowing his head before exiting. A loud sign escapes his lips, one that he didn’t know he was holding. He leans back to look down, met with the sight of Jenny and Slimy kissing each other, his thick seed dancing between their cum soaked lips. “Well Miss Jenny, does that work for you?” He proposes, smirking as he sees the river of wetness dripping down her thigh. He already knew the answer.

A few minutes later, Jenny is at the horse stables, a very confused and aroused Caretaker staring at her undressing. “Oh hi! It’s you again! Say, would you mind leaving for the day? The Elder gave me a job to do, and I need complete privacy while I do it, okay?” The Caretaker just nods, his mouth hanging open as he stumbles outside. All he could remember was the video camera in her daughter’s hand, and the naughty look in Jenny’s eyes, but that’s all he needed to remember. He needed to tell the others! Back inside the Barn, Jenny is wearing only her birthday suit, tits and ass out in all their glory. “Honey! Give mommy a  hand would you?” Jenny giggles out, jiggling a little as she sees  Slimy’s glazed over eyes. Slimy nods a passive affirmative, expanding into her slime block form as she engulfs all the tools and loose hay laying around the barn. Jenny approves the cleaning, and begins opening up the stables one by one. Slimy watches the tall strong studs strut out into the middle of the barn, their thick horse cocks already hardening at the sight of their breeding mare. Slimy leans against one wall, camera in one hand and her erect ovipositor in the other, fervently jerking off as she ogles Jenny’s bubbly butt, which shakes as she dances around the barn.  This was going to be fun.

[Time passes]

Slimy ejects yet another fresh load of eggs into the corner, the gooey mess piled up like a small mountain of cum. Every time she tried to resist, just one look at the horse’s drained expression and cum-soaked cocks had her throbbing back to full mast, images of the raunchy horse gangbang flooding her mind. Jenny steps out of the shower, her hair wrapped up in a fluffy white towel, skin gleaming as she pulls on the spare clothing the Elder had given her. Considering that her leather armor was drenched in horse juice, the Elder had been nice enough to give Jenny a two-piece outfit, though she didn’t know why he had it. It was a short black miniskirt, more mini than skirt, and a simple white t-shirt with _I fucking love Horses!_ printed on the front. Though the _ing_ and the _love_ parts were stretched beyond recognition from squeezing the thin material over her large tits. Sighing, Jenny shoots a glance at Slimy, who’s ogling Jenny’s exposed ass as her hand helped relieve some of the built-up pressure in her cock. The skirt hid next to nothing, it would’ve exposed her panties if the Elder had even given her any, but it was better than just walking around naked, that was like asking to be gangbanged. She mentally chastises herself for not wearing any when she’d left the house that morning, the panties at least gave her a semblance of normalcy. Resigning herself to looking like a slut, Jenny starts walking out of the barn, surprised when Slimy attaches herself to Jenny’s back. “Slimy, I appreciate the hug, bu-” She yelps as she feels a single cool digit penetrate her pussy, the short skirt giving easy access to both her holes. “Where do you think you’re going?” Slimy breathes out, nibbling on Jenny’s soft earlobe as she says it. “Slimy! Honey! The Elder invited us to their goodbye banquet, it’d be rude to be late.” Jenny half moans, half whispers, her pussy moistening as Slimy’s slick finger continues to plunge in and out. “A banquet huh? Are you their entertainment? Is this what you do when you leave for days? Dress up like a slut and go get gangbanged by horny villagers?” Jenny blushes at her daughter’s words, mouth opening in protest, but no words coming out. “If you’re going to have that much fun, I might as well join you...” Jenny gasps as she feels more of Slimy’s fingers entering her, her pussy widening as the single digit becomes three, then five, until Slimy is knuckle deep with her entire hand. Jenny’s tired legs quiver as Slimy injects herself, biting her bottom lip as more and more pressure was applied to her inner sanctum, Slimy’s entire being darkens as she compressed herself into a small space. Jenny can’t help but climax as the rest of Slimy slides into her, her entire being smushed into Jenny’s tiny womb like it was a pokeball and she was the lucky pocket critter that lived there. Slimy was now just a tiny dark green blob of goo residing inside her mother. Jenny leans heavily on the wall, her pussy glistening and dripping from being entered by her daughter. “Slimy! What are you doing! Get out of there!” Jenny weakly protests, squeezing her abdominal muscles like she was trying to push out one of Slimy’s hefty cum eggs. But her protests are drowed out by her moans as Slimy expands inside her, widening her womb as she bloated outwards, making Jenny’s stomach bulge. “O-okay, you can stay. Just don’t do anything weird okay?” Jenny pleads, sighing in relief when Slimy complies, her bloated stomach shrinking back down to its normal size. 

Jenny makes her way to the village center, waddling a little as she gets used to the sizable weight inside her stomach. All conversation stops as Jenny’s enters the large tavern, everyone’s green eyes fixating on Jenny and her short miniskirt, though some eye her lewd tits hungrily. “Ah! Miss Jenny! The Woman of the hour! Please take a seat!” The Elder waves from afar, a single hand in the sea of brown robes. Gossip follows Jenny to the table, whispers and murmurs echoing through the large drinking lodge. The Elder breaks the awkward silence, “Sorry about that, one of the villagers overheard the plan, and told all the others, so everyone’s a little tense, if you know what I mean.” One of the other villagers sitting at her table laugh and bump bottles with the Elder. “You know it Elder, I’m gonna need to replace the carpet once I leave my room, if I ever do!” Laughter fills the quiet tavern, the conversation gradually starts up again, cheer filled chatter filling in the silence. The Elder slides Jenny a mug of beer, the top foaming and spilling over the side. Jenny starts to decline, saying something about being a lightweight, but the Elder is hearing none of it, insisting she celebrate with them. Jenny caves and agrees, swearing that she’ll only drink a little, but as the night’s chatter empties, so does Jenny’s cup. She drinks mug after mug, downing multiple gulps of alcohol until her head is spinning and a stupid smirk is plastered on her face. She and the Villager’s enjoy themselves, linking arms and singing sea shanties in celebration as the night drags on. Jenny is so happy, she doesn’t even notice when one or three of the villagers start groping her beneath the table, grabbing handfuls of her ample bottom or even inserting a finger here or there. In fact, I think Jenny is actually leaning into their advances, opening her legs to give the perverts deeper access! “Mizzzz Jennneeee, how about giving us aaaaa danze?” Jenny almost doesn't hear the drunk Elder, too enamored by the thick middle finger jammed up her butthole. Jenny doesn’t say a word, but stands up on the table as she begins to sway her hips rhythmically. In her drunken state, Jenny’s dancing is more like sloppy swaying, dangerously close to falling off the table, but the Villagers are eating it up! Some because they’re just enjoying the rambunctious atmosphere, others because it gave them a clear view up Jenny’s skirt. As more and more Villagers cheer and applaud, Jenny gets more adventurous, letting her hands travel up and down her sides, tracing her jiggly bottom up to her round breasts. The yells take on a different sound as Jenny begins to gropes herself, moaning lewdly as she kneads and pulls on them, much to the villager’s approval. The screaming reaches a new level when she throws her shirt off, a lucky villager catching it, and everyone’s robe tents as Jenny bounced around with her shirt off. Her tits bob and shake hypnotically as she struts around the table, every one of the villagers now crowded around her live camshow. In one swift motion, Jenny lets the flimsy skirt fall to her ankles, kicking them off into the crowd as she hops around naked, her slow but suggestive movements inspiring the meaty poles stuffed into their cramped robes. The beer had worn off a while ago, and Jenny knew exactly what she was doing, shaking her hips side to side, mixing in a squat that exposed her smooth pussy lips, and waving her hands around in the air like she just don’t care. The perfect combination to raise a horny and aggressive crowd. Just as she predicts, the villagers begin taking off their clothes, throwing them this way and that in a crest of brown cloth before jerking themselves off to her naughty dancing. Jenny takes a soft step, then leaps through the air with the grace of a gazelle, landing in the strong arms of the crowd. In moments Jenny has gone from flying free bird to kneeling on the floor whore. The villagers quickly surround her, the smell of alcohol on their breaths as they slap her face with their throbbing cock meat, the fat tips leaking goopy white precum into Jenny’s waiting entrance. She eagerly opens her mouth, earnestly taking in any and all cock that she can, lovingly kissing and licking at cocks as they pass by, each one jostling for the best position among the crowd. The lucky ones get licked and sucked on by her delicately soft tongue, while others settle for rubbing their pulsing erection on Jenny’s soft cheeks, dripping thick dollops of their precum on her chin and face. Jenny’s hands are just as busy searching out massive members, aiding their efforts to cover her in thick spunk. Only moments pass before the villagers are emptying their balls onto and into Jenny’s mouth, their goopy nut milk splattering across her nose, over her mouth, and dripping down her chin in glops. Her first bukkake revised, Jenny enjoys the cum bath for a moment before she is lifted off her feet and sat down on a tavern stool. Even in their drunken stupor, the Villagers are gentle with their lovable fucktoy, making sure not to harm her, but their inhibitions are dulled by the alcohol, shamelessly eyeing her drenched pussy lips. They easily bend her over, Jenny not resisting, and one erect meaty member is already perched at her anus, the tight orifice winking as them as if to invite them in. With little self-control left, the villager slams his entire cock balls deep into her asshole, his hefty cumsack slapping against her raw pussy lips. In an elevated doggy position, her stomach against the stool, her face is easily accessible, a thick pulsing member quickly taking advantage and inserting his breeding tool into her throat. Her tits and ass jiggle with each thrust, lewdly clapping along to the rhythm of skin on skin their nasty unprotected sex made. Jenny loves being treated like a cumslut, her hungry holes craving their thick seed to flood them, even Jenny’s pussy is a little lonely in all the action... Her hands are being used like cumrags, rapidly jerking off massive members as they came. The Villagers pound her hard with no regard for her safety or pleasure, but that was because she was moaning like a wanton slut! She chokes and gags from the ferocious face fucking, his girthy member filling every inch of her fleshy throat, but breathes through her nose for relief, thankfully she’d had lots of practice deepthroating fat cocks. An image of Neigh Neigh and Alpha flash across her mind, accompanied by the feeling of warmth in her stomach, but is quickly washed away by the clenching of her asshole around its erupting intruder. The warmth in her stomach is replaced by a different warmth as the first round of villagers cum simultaneously, shooting rope after rope of their thick baby batter deep into her stomach from both ends, the ecstatic feeling of being pumped full of cum sending Jenny into yet another orgasm. They’re cocks are lodged balls deep, holding her in place as their nuts finish unloading every drop of cum into Jenny, her stomach bulging a bit in the process. Unfortunately, or fortunately for Jenny, the cocks at her hands aren’t satisfied with just cumming on her, they were saving their load for the main event. The two are quickly shoved aside as others take their turn, crowding around her in a sea of horny cocks who’s only purpose was to satisfy their needs using the fucktoy named Jenny. They’d realized long ago that two at a time was horribly slow, so they found their own solution. Before Jenny can protest, they have surrounded her, her hands continuing to jerk off any members she could grab, but now there were two cocks poised at each entrance. Jenny moans out in pleasure as she feels two cock heads fight for dominance of her butthole, the double dick duo at her face also trying to insert both at once. She climaxes again as her butt is stretched from their insertion, eyes rolling back in her head from their collaboration. What’s that thing people say? Sharing is caring? The villager’s happily thrust into her butthole, their heavy orbs repeatedly slapping against her drenched pussy lips, driving Jenny into continuous orgasm as her ass was used like nothing more than a sperm bank, savagely making a mess of her asshole. The two at her mouth are less successful with their sharing, her upper lips unable to stretch any further than one girthy member, but maybe another set of lips could take two cocks... The two at her front lift her by the armpits, kicking aside the bar stool as they sandwich Jenny between them, four villager’s all with loads of cum to pour into Jenny. Jenny moans a slight protest as the two cocks at her lips now rub against her lower lips, the two fat heads spreading precum along the edges of her pussy’s labia. “Wa-wait, you can’t! They won’t fit! I might get pregnant!” Jenny breathes out, the moaning in her voice betraying her willpower. Her words fall on deaf ears, blinded by their lust, the villagers jam their massive members into Jenny, her eyes rolling back in their sockets and tongue lolling out of her mouth as her lonely pussy gets two more roommates, stretching and straining the walls of her baby maker as they forcibly slide in. Hot and bothered inside her mother, Slimy welcomes the two intruders in Jenny’s womb, surprised and aroused that Jenny could take more than one cock at once in the same hole. The four collectively moan as Jenny clenches up, her ass and pussy tightening around their hot delicious dicks. Jenny mutters weak protests as they mess up her bottom, hands dangling as their cocks hold her up, repeatedly pounding away at Jenny’s cum-drenched pussy and asshole. Outside, a cloaked figure watches the action, its blue eyes sharp and trained on Jenny’s night of debauchery. Completely mind broken, Jenny has long forgotten her inner companion, meekly begging the villagers not to cum inside, though her pleasure twisted face isn’t very convincing, nor noticed. The four cum together as brothers in arms, unloading their filthy fertile seed deep into Jenny’s pussy and asshole, the four loads of cum bloating her stomach with dick milk, utterly inflating Jenny like a used condom with their endless loads, gallon upon gallon flowing into Jenny’s stomach. When her stomach can’t take any more, the cum jets out of her ass in white streams, splashing onto the floor in thick pools of cum that showed exactly how knocked up she was, though none of the thick sperm actually escapes her womb. Seeing how cum-drunk their cumdump is, the villagers spit out slews of insults to egg them on. “That video can wait, we’ve got the real thing here! She’s such a slut, I love her. Don’t you just love feeling our thick seed pour into your womb? By the time we’re done with you, you’ll have to stay in the village as our breeding bitch. You can tend to the horses too!” Jenny happily accepts their encouragement, spasming in pleasure as the four around her pull out, a river of villager spunk pouring out of her ass and pussy like white out. 

But before the next four, or six, can get a taste of that godly ass, one voice makes itself known above the others. “If she’s such a good cumdump, then shouldn’t she keep our loads inside her? Just look at how much of our fertile cum is wasted on the floor!” Even in her sex drunk and mind broken state, Jenny reacts a bit, starting to speak up but quickly silenced by the crowd’s loud hoots and hollers. She didn’t like where this was going. “Our little  buttslut deserves some punishment for wasting our sperm! I motion that we plug her butt!” A resounding “Seconded!” echoes through the tavern, the perpetrator strutting up in his brown cloak as he shows off the tiny blue  buttplug labeled  _ cumdump _ . Jenny nervously scans the crowd as the hooded villager lubes up her asshole for the insertion, with everyone on the same boat it’d be impossible to convince the town otherwise. Not that the idea of getting fucked while she had a  buttplug in wasn’t a massive turn on, but that would mean the only hole for them to unload into would be her pus- All thought screeches to a halt as the tiny  buttplug is inserted, the bulbous blue head expanding until it filled up her tight anus perfectly, holding in what remained of the previous loads. Just as the  buttplug begins working its magic, the blue-eyed stranger leans in, whispering into Jenny’s ear, “I’ll be back later my pretty little slut,” Jenny’s eyes cross as her pussy and ass clench up, the blue  buttplug releasing a potent does of hormones directly into her body. Jenny spasms in an outburst of lewd moans as a strong heat grew inside her ass and spreads to her pussy lips. This wasn’t like any  buttplug she’d ever used. The crowd gathers around her, watching the obscene spectacle unfold before them, also giving the cloaked stranger the perfect chance to escape. Jenny can only groan and moan like a beast in heat as the hormones transform her, making her tits swell with milk, the sensitive tips leaking breast milk. The most prominent change is her demeanor, the hormones rewriting all thought into one base instinct: BREED. Jenny throws her head back, moaning as she spreads her legs wide and holds them there with her arms. “Someone! Anyone! Fuck my pussy! Please cum inside me! I need your thick cum!” Jenny begs, thrusting her hips for someone to use her. Only a  semblance of Jenny’s willpower remains, her internal monologue being twisted around to suit the needs of the crowd. The Villagers happily oblige, filling in one after another to fuck and impregnate her. They abuse her pussy, pounding her raw with their girthy breeding tools, shooting load after load of thick virile cum deep into her. With all these loads, she wouldn’t be able to guess who the father was! Slimy is having a field day, blissfully absorbing every drop of their fertile cum that is pumped inside Jenny, bloating herself and Jenny’s abdomen in the process. Even after their second round, they’re unloading gallons of sperm into Jenny’s womb, their balls being milked for every last drop, the mind-broken  fucktoy moaning and begging for  their cum to coat her womb, to fertilize her eggs and give her babies. Her begging serves its purpose, making the villager’s deflating cocks throb and pulse back to full mast, erect and pulsing with a need to shoot more of their load into something, and Jenny is happy to be that something. Despite the numerous loads being poured into her, none of the cum escapes her hungry womb resident, every shot being inhaled like candy for the voracious slime. Rope after rope of thick virile seed is pumped into Jenny’s womb, but none escapes, her stomach bloating as more and more cum fills her to the brim, resembling a used condom more than a stomach. To ensure effective breeding, the villagers eagerly await their turn, and if they were drained of cum, they went straight to her tits! Her lactating cow tits swollen with sweet breast milk are never alone, always with one or two mouth’s sucking on them like a pacifier, heartily gulping down her hormone infused breast milk. Just one mouthful of the stuff had them throbbing back to full mast, their balls swelling like her tits, but with a fresh load of baby batter for their inflated cumdump! Jenny even moos like a cow every once in a while, their rough treatment of her sensitive tits making them raw with pleasure and shooting streams of milk that only further ensured her pregnancy with a villager, or should I say village? A few rounds in, Jenny had lost track four climaxes ago, the Elder has Jenny in a mating press, her legs pressed to the sides of her head as he pounds his cock meat deep into her womb, her cervix wrapped around his cock head like a longtime lover, his hefty  ballsack audibly clapping against her puffy labia. The Elder smiles evilly, leaning in as he jackhammers his breeding tool into her, “Since your pussy loves our cum so much, I’ll let you in on a little secret Miss Jenny. We didn’t need that video of you getting gangbanged by the horses. I knew the  Illagers were coming all along, but since you were so eager, I thought we should make two!” He snickers as he points up, Jenny’s glazed over eyes barely registering the hidden camera built into the ceiling. “Oh, but just to be clear, I never spiked your drink or anything. You’re the one who started begging for a baby, and we intend to give you one!” Jenny’s head spins as his words register in her mind, she had begged them for this, she’d wanted to be bred like a whore, she wanted to feel every inch of their meaty  cocks slam into and impregnate her, ever since the first time they’d  blowbanged her. “S-stop talking, and g-give me more cum!” Jenny moans out, completely accepting her role as their cumdump, to use and abuse however they saw fit. The Elder simply smiles, planting a loving kiss on her cheek as he lovingly plants his seed into her abused womb. With Jenny’s descent into degeneracy, or ascension to the level of breeding bitch  cumslut , a new round of villagers  fuck her, giving her  creampie after  creampie , load after load of fertile seed getting pumped into her womb in an endless stream of breeding baby batter. Slimy is still drinking up their loads, nervously sucking up every drop. She hadn’t expected her mother to be this much of a slut for thick cocks, taking in so much cum that she was starting to have trouble swallowing all of it, almost reaching equilibrium for how much cum was coming in compared to how fast she could digest it all. But Slimy kicks it up a notch, splitting into two cores to digest as much cum as possible, if she took in too much, she wouldn’t be able to protect Jenny’s eggs, and with this much cum, she’d be knocked up without a shadow of a doubt! By refilling their balls over and over again using Jenny’s lactating cow tits, the villagers gangbang and breed Jenny to their heart’s content, her stomach swelling with their fertile seed until she looked heavily pregnant with multiple twins, but they were far from done. 

As all things do, the villager’s energy slowly depletes, their spirits willing, but bodies unable to go again. The magic  buttplug had kept her a subservient  cumslut for the entire time, but even Jenny had her limits, basically brain dead with how many  back to back climaxes she’d had during this  fuckfest . However, as some of the villagers pass out from exhaustion, the Elder reveals a potion he’d stashed away under the table. A splash potion of strength that he’d diluted, meant only for the most dangerous of times such as heavy floods, flash fires, and utterly messing up a bred  fucktoy ! He splashes it in the center of the crowd, the Villager’s mutating and growing in height like Mario touching a mushroom. But all Jenny notices is their elongated cocks, the shaft and cock head inflating, becoming thicker and  veinier than before. Drool drips from the corner of her mouth as their balls undergo a similar transformation, drooping and sagging like coconuts with a massive new load of fertile baby batter for her pussy to swallow. Revitalized, the mutant villager pounds his meaty package into Jenny’s pussy, who lewdly moans in wanton pleasure as Slimy works on overtime to ensure Jenny doesn’t get pregnant. His new and improved fat breeding tool is so massive that it creates a bulge along Jenny’s stomach, clearly delineating how deep his cock head was hitting with each strong stroke. Slimy works on overtime as his long schlong pounds her too, fucking Jenny’s daughter as he fucks Jenny’s pussy. Slimy just barely holds on, resisting orgasm as the thick cock head rams itself into her cum bloated body like it was trying to pop her. His coconut sized  nutsack swing back and forth with each thrust, the heavy cum-filled orbs clapping against Jenny’s ass, making it jiggle and clench down on her magic  buttplug . This heavy force on it inadvertently causes a new wave of hormones to be released, making Jenny’s tits lactate heavily from how much milk they were making, spewing from her lewd cow tits in streams as she’s bred by the mutant villager. The mutated villager leans down, taking both of Jenny’s nipples into his mouth to suck on as he jams his breeding tool into her womb, his balls swelling with more cum than necessary as her cow tit milk’s hormones runs its course. With a guttural roar, he unloads a tsunami of virile sperm, his fire hose shooting thick ropes of dirty villager cum deep into Jenny’s womb like that’s all it was good for. Slimy fervently licks it all up, sucking and swallowing the thick load of baby batter shooting dangerously close to her mother’s ovarian pipes. Cum sweat drips down  Slimy’s forehead as she works, even a second of lost focus would ensure Jenny’s pregnancy. She tirelessly slurps up the endless stream of thick goop being pumped into Jenny, pushed to the brink of her energy by his fat breeding tool. She could only imagine the thick cocked mutant villager that would be spawned if she let Jenny be knocked up, though that would give Slimy a reliable source of cum... Only after the last of his coconuts empty into Jenny does he pull out, Jenny’s stomach inflated way past its original size with mutant and villager cum. She hears a loud thump as the mutant villager collapses onto the ground in a pile of flesh and spunk. Thanking her stars, Slimy wipes the sweat from her brow, she’d just barely made it, any more and she would’ve missed a few drops! Good thing there was only one  mutant right? Her fears confirmed, she feels Jenny be lifted up, then dropped onto yet another mutant villager cock, its fat cock blowing past  Slimy’s defenses and splattering precum onto Jenny’s uterus. Thankfully, precum can’t impregnate someone. Slimy curses her stars as she mentally facepalms and steels herself for the long haul, of course Jenny would have multiple big cocked freaks fuck her, of fucking course. Back on the outside, Jenny is being passed around like a sex doll, the mutant villagers making a game out of who could get Jenny to make the lewdest face. They lift Jenny above their cocks, the lengthy member looking as long as her leg, and pull her down by the hips, slamming their girthy member as deep into her as they could. It was only a coincidence that the deeper they could ram their cocks, the lewder her face became, really, just a coincidence. Once the game gets boring, they decide to see how deep her throat could take them, giving Slimy some much needed time to digest. They’re honestly surprised by how eagerly Jenny swallows their cocks, laying back and letting them fuck her cocksleeve of a throat with ruthless abandon, only gagging every now and then when their fat nutsack slapped her on the nose. Though she did preface it with “Don’t cum in my throat, you need to empty those fat nuts inside your cumdump’s pussy.” When they decide that her throat is sufficiently lubed up, they slowly take turns inserting their cocks, every last inch of their girthy fuck meat sliding in deep, inch after inch forced in until their balls are snuggled up against her nose. Jenny would then slowly swallow, using her throat to jack them off until they got close to climax. Eventually, the games devolve into pounding Jenny’s pussy, her inflated stomach, cow tits, and ample ass meat jiggling with each thrust. She’s fucked in numerous positions, from mating press to cowgirl, to just being reamed on the table, back to mating press, every mutant gets a turn to breed Jenny, who happily accepts every drop of virile spunk they pump into her. Jenny’s only reprieve from their passionate breeding session is that none of the cum being pumped into her was spilling out, though she’s too cock drunk to remember that Slimy is the reason for that. Wait, what I meant was that her only reprieve was that the mutated villagers could only cum once before shrinking back to their normal size and passing out. The mutant villagers douse Jenny’s womb, and Slimy, in their thick seed again and again, until they’re all collapsed around the table. Jenny is draped over the table, her original seat from when she’d first came into the tavern. A thin stream of processed cum spills out of Jenny in a white jet, slightly green now that Slimy has absorbed and removed all the fertile sperm. The last thing the hidden camera captures, because it has no more room to record, is Jenny splayed across the table, a thick coat of their filthy gunk plastered around her pussy, whispering “I’m so pregnant...” with a sex drunk smile on her face. 

Once Slimy is sure all the villagers are spent, the thin stream becomes a river, her bloated stomach rapidly reducing in size as gallon upon gallon of cum and slime spills out of abused pussy. Reforming into her curvy self, an exact replica of her mother but with a large reservoir of villager spunk sitting in her abdomen. Jenny regains just enough of her cognitive processes to look at Slimy, who’s doing stretches and jumping around cleaning up the pools of cum on the floor. “Oh wow! That was a lot of cum! I don’t think I'll need to eat for good few weeks!” Slimy does an exaggerated sigh, stretching her arms to the sky. “It feels so good to be out! It was so cramped in there, especially with how much cum I was holding for you.” She smiles, cheerful eyes staring down at Jenny’s glazed over ones, the perfect image of a used  fucktoy . Slimy leans down, licking some cum off Jenny’s cheek as she breathes into her ear. “Don’t worry mommy; you won’t get pregnant. I’ve been sucking up their fertile seed this entire time~” Jenny starts a thank you, but is interrupted by Slimy, who’s voice takes on a different tone. “But wouldn’t you love to feel my thick pulsating cock ramming deep into you? Impregnating you with filthy villager sperm like you so desperately wanted?” Jenny’s breath hitches as she feels her pussy moisten, her asshole clenching down on the  buttplug . “Just kidding! I wouldn’t do that. After all, only Alpha, Neigh  Neigh , and I are allowed to get you pregnant. But aren’t you glad the villagers got to use your pussy like a  fleshlight ?” Jenny moans in ecstasy as she licks her lips absentmindedly, the hormones coursing through her system pushing her ovaries into overdrive, hungry for more cock now that Slimy has gotten her riled up. Slimy gives Jenny’s ass a firm slap, her cow tits leaking milk as she does so. “I’ll see you back at the house mom!” Slimy says a quick goodbye, waving as she walks out of the tavern, looking left and right before guessing which way was home. She could take care of herself. Absolutely mind broken, all Jenny can do is lightly hump the table as the hormones continue to coarse through her system, dripping breast milk onto the floor. Out of the shadows enters the cloaked figure from before, looking over Jenny’s mind broken body, a sizable tent forming in the robe. Without a word, they whisper something to the  buttplug , and Jenny feels its girthy bulb shrink back to its original size before being pulled out. "Meet me outside in 5 minutes unless you want these villagers to get hurt,” motioning to the passed-out villagers as they say so. As the effects of the magical  buttplug slowly wear off, Jenny musters enough strength to stand up, her plowed pussy throbbing and legs numb with pleasure. She had no doubt that this was a trap, but She didn’t have the strength left to protect the villagers. Wishing that Slimy hadn’t wandered off, Jenny obediently straggles outside, looking for any sign of the  Illager . She follows a mysterious trail of roses to the cemetery, where a heavy fog covers the graves. Jenny looks around for the  Illager , but to no avail, the fog is so thick that she could barely see anything. She stands there awkwardly, eyes shifting around as she feels the cool night air tickle her naked skin, her nipples hardening as goosebumps made themselves apparent. “Maybe I should’ve brought one of their robes,” Jenny mutters to herself, hugging her naked body as she shivers. “No need for clothes where you’re going.” Jenny jumps from the small feminine voice, turning around as she feels a sharp pain on her neck. She quickly collapses, her legs giving out as exhaustion and the drug overtakes her. As darkness clouds her vision, the last thing she sees is the naked form of the  Illager : lusty blue eyes, perky breasts capped with big nipples, and a massive schlong dripping precum. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	37. Illager Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny has been taken to the Illager’s woodland mansion as their new plaything, but they need her for more than just stress relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Village Arc: Final.
> 
> Fun little tidbit, this chapter is roughly 15,000 words, making it the longest chapter so far! (Just above Chapter 31: Plant Invasion by ~4,000 words)

_ Summary: Jenny has  _ _ been taken _ _ to the  _ _ Illager’s _ _ woodland mansion as their new plaything, but they need her for more than just stress relief. _

It’s another beautiful day in Minecraft. Cows are mooing, pigs are oinking, and wind ruffles the grassy plains. In a nearby forest, the dark oaks stand proud, their massive trunks deeply rooted in dirt and bits of stone. Deep inside said forest, a massive mansion reigns supreme, towering over the sizable trees below, their leafy canopies barely reaching its second story. At the doorway lies two gray-skinned  Illagers , on guard for potential enemies and animals to harvest. But today is different, they seem to be waiting for something, or someone. From within the mansion comes two exhausted  Illager comrades, their clothes messy, feet dragging, and eyes  drowsy as they switch with the two door guards, who happily hand off their iron axes, almost skipping as they  delve deeper into the mansion.  Let’s follow them, shall we? They speed walk up the stairs and practically sprint down the hallway to a large oaken doorway, the room inside full of debauchery and pleasure. The  Illagers are enjoying their newest trophy, a fleshy  fucktoy for them to empty their seed into  again and again . The brown-haired beauty at the center of it all swallows their cocks with  gusto , her every hole full of throbbing cock meat just yearning to unload its thick sperm into her. The sound of sex fills the room, every degree of plapping, squelching, and moaning echoing through the halls like a broadcast of how great it felt to  be used as a cumdump.  She’s passed around like a cumrag, a line of pent up Illagers streaming through the doorway to taste the addicting pleasure she gave. No part of her is untouched, her ass and pussy getting molested, her mouth drowning in cock meat, her hands wrapped around pulsing cock heads, and her tits getting sucked and fucked. The  buxom beauty mewls and moans as they abuse her body, climaxing nonstop as they pump her full of dirty baby batter, their fat nuts clapping against her bubbly butt with each thrust. Her tight asshole clenches around their girthy members, their fat cocks stretching her wide with each thrust. I  don’t think  they’ll stop any time soon...

Meanwhile: The video was more effective than  they’d thought, keeping the entire village a ghost town for  nearly a week as they jerked their cocks  over and over again , eyes  fixated on the screen that shown Jenny in a variety of positions, each one with a massive horse cock distending her stomach with deep animalistic thrusts. Each shot a repeat of Jenny  submitting herself as a cumdump for horse cock.

The first thing Jenny felt was warmth. A comforting patch of heat that started just beneath her breasts, then speckled down her abdomen like tender raindrops. The warm sensation hopped down her front, gathering just above her mound, pooling around her sensitive nub in pleasurable bubbles of feeling. A quiet moan slips through her lips, the mysterious heat around her nether regions bringing with it a gush of wetness, dripping down her inner thigh in a thin stream of flavorful lady juice. The pool of warmth grows bolder, tracing down and across her folds in long licks that lap up all of Jenny’s nectar. Waves of pleasure bombard her mind, resonating and sending ripples from between her legs to the rest of her body. As the waves echo around inside her, new sensations make themselves known: cold metal around her wrists, aching nipples, and the soft mattress beneath her. A sudden pleasure reaches into her, twisting this way and that as it stretches into her inner sanctum, rubbing and tasting every inch of her insides. Jenny cracks one eye open, her pupils dilating as it adjusts to the dim lighting. Between her legs was an Illager, the blue-eyed beauty eating her out like it was her last meal, passionately but meticulously pushing her tongue deep into Jenny’s pussy. In her sleep, Jenny’s legs had naturally wrapped around the Illager’s head and neck, pulling their tongue deeper into her pussy. Hundreds of thoughts flash across her mind, but one makes itself known. “I’m cumming!” Jenny squeals out, clenching her legs together as she climaxes, spurts of girl cum gushing from her twat in a stream of natural juice that’s hungrily licked up. Jenny desperately wants to grab the Illager’s head and mash that fat tongue into her honeypot, but the shackles around her wrists stop her. Jenny convulses as she cums hard, biting her bottom lip as she bucks her hips, grinding her pussy lips against her assailant’s lively tongue. As the orgasmic high wears off, Jenny’s sore legs relax a bit, but then tighten around this mysterious assailant. Jenny’s toned and shapely legs pin the Illager between them, though they’re not struggling very hard considering her face is mashed into Jenny’s nether regions. Jenny takes this chance to look around, scanning her surroundings. The last thing Jenny could remember was passing out in the cemetery, then a vague dream of something...pleasurable. Her head pounded, a headache coming on. _Whatever,_ _I’ll_ _figure that out later, I need to get out of here._ She pulls at the shackles, but they’re bolted to the wall. The cot she’s sitting on is just big enough for her legs to hang off, where the Illager was trapped. Maybe it was the fact that she’d just ate out Jenny, but she was beautiful. Her blue eyes shone with lust, but had a hint of intelligence behind them. From what Jenny could see, the top of her bald head was covered in tribal tattoos, intricate blue markings on clear gray skin. Though it is kind of comical how big her eyebrows are. Jenny leans to look beneath her trap, if Jenny remembered correctly, they all had... Her suspicions are confirmed by the sight of a massive throbbing erection, the gray cock head dripping precum in thick dollops. “Ahem. Can you please release my head?” Jenny is startled by the feminine voice, reflexively relaxing her legs as this hung Illager politely asks. “I’m glad you’re awake, the potion I injected you with turned out more potent than I’d expected, so I must apologize if you experience any discomfort.” Jenny fumbles for words as she pries her eyes away from the thick cock to make eye contact. “Ah, yeah, no problem.” The Illager stands up, stretching out her neck as Jenny admires the hefty tool hanging between her legs. “I’ll get right to it. We need your help Jenny.” “Uh-huh...” Jenny absentmindedly nods, eyes now ogling the Illager’s pert boobs, the nipples light gray, almost white, and looking very appetizing. “Excuse me, my eyes are up here.” Jenny blushes as her dark brown eyes jump to meet the Illager’s sharp blue ones, they were like blocks of lapis, pure and laser-like. “Sorry about that, force of habit.” Jenny nervously laughs out, met with a confused but understanding look from the Illager. “As I was saying, we need your help. You see, us Illagers occasionally experience a mating season, where our balls go into overdrive and make us go crazy with lust. The normal cure is to drink from the more advanced Upper Echelon, but they need something else to stave off the lust.” Jenny holds up a chained hand, asking aloud “Advanced? What do you mean?” “We dabble in the dark arts, and there are those of us who can create a pseudo villager cum to sate our lust. I’m not sure how it happens, but the magic adversely affects their physiology, making them more resistant to going into heat. But when they do, they require pure villager cum to revert. Not to mention that their advanced state of lust makes the lust infectious to others.” The Illager pauses for effect, shaking her head in sorrow before continuing. “We ran out of villager sperm ages ago, and mating season is just around the corner. We were able to stave off the worst of it, but if this goes on, we’ll be overtaken with a plague of lust! Please Miss Jenny! I beg of you! Help us!” Jenny sits dumbfounded, it’s understandable that the Villagers and Illagers are against each other, given their history, but why did they need her? “Wait, let me get this straight. You need me to.. Bring you villager cum?” Jenny gawks, cocking an eyebrow as she understands the absurd plot. “Well, no. We’ve managed to capture a source of villager cum, we just need your ah, expertise, in extracting it.” Jenny rolls her eyes, tired but happy to help. “Alright, free me and we can start right now.” The Illager happily obliges, unlocking Jenny’s cuffs as she thanks her profusely. “Thank you! Thank you! I’m so glad you’ve decided to help! We were afraid we’d have to force you!” Jenny laughs along nervously as she stretches her wrists, _what did she mean by force?_ Jenny shudders at the thought, her pussy slightly moistening as her dream comes back full force, their hefty cocks ramming into her every orifice, pumping gallon upon gallon of sperm into her... The Illager interrupts her thoughts, “Before we begin, do you need anything?” She was a little thirsty, maybe this beauty could help with that.

The Illager is surprised but shows no resistance when Jenny drops to her knees, wrapping her hands around her throbbing meat pole. "Mmmm, look at this fat cock you have... Are you in heat too?” Jenny purrs, affectionately planting kisses along the underside of her thick shaft. “Miss Jenny! Ah! That’s...” “Don’t worry, I’ll help you milk out that naughty virus.” Jenny hungrily drags her tongue along the bottom of her cock, slathering the girthy shaft in her saliva. “Just look at these heavy balls, so full of delicious cream...” Jenny whispers, taking one long lick from tip to base as she buries her nose into the Illager’s nutsack. Jenny takes one into her mouth, using her tongue to press and push at the soft orb. Jenny looks right at home snuggled up against the Illager’s heavy nuts, her fat cock stretching across Jenny’s clear white skin, dripping precum onto her face. While her mouth sucks and massages her balls, Jenny’s hands are busy exploring the Illager’s body, figuring out exactly what kind of equipment she had. To her surprise, they were hermaphrodites! Besides the obvious breeding tool in her face, she could feel a tight little slit just beneath her ballsack, wet and dripping as Jenny pistoned her two fingers in and out. Moving on from her hefty nuts, Jenny licks up the underside, latching her tongue onto the fat cock head. The Illager moans aloud as Jenny’s tongue dances across the glans, grazing and rubbing over the fleshy cock head, vigorously lapping up thick dollops of precum. With her other hand, Jenny strokes the shaft, long slow strokes that milk the Illager’s cock like a cow’s udder. “Miss Jenny, you mustn’t\- ohhhh,” The Illager’s protests are drowned by the feeling of Jenny deepthroating her thick pulsing cock meat, swallowing down to the base in one gulp. The Illager barely holds back from cumming then and there from Jenny’s throat hungrily swallowing around her chunky member, trying to squeeze out the virile seed, but manages to hold back. Impressed, and slightly miffed that she didn’t get her reward, Jenny slowly edges off her cock shaft until just her lips are wrapped around the swollen glans, waiting for the Illager to relax, then swallows the meaty member whole! Jenny gags a bit from the sudden deepthroat, but the pleasurable moans from the Illager are more than enough. Jenny can feel the Illager’s pussy clenching around her fingers, she was close, she just needed something to push her over the edge. Opening her mouth as wide as she could, Jenny gulps down her cock until she can feel the wet cock head pushing at the back of her throat. Jenny looks up to the Illager, making eye contact before slapping the Illager’s ass. The pain induces a yelp from her, along with a sudden pleasurable thrust into Jenny’s throat that sends her over the edge. Jenny relaxes her throat as the Illager unloads gallon upon gallon of baby batter down her throat, the thick creamy milkshake splattering off the back of her throat and dripping down to her stomach. Jenny happily gulps down the hefty load of gooey Illager spunk, massaging her balls for every last drop. Rope after rope of goopy sperm pours down her throat, so much pooling in her stomach that Jenny can feel her stomach bloat a little with the heavy load. Jenny slowly releases the cock, the deflating shaft flopping out of her mouth with a spurt of cum that streaks across her cheek. “Th-thank you Miss Jenny, but we must get going.” Huffing, the Illager manages to control herself, and helps Jenny to her feet, wiping the cum off her cheek as they leave the bedroom. 

The futanari Illager leads Jenny down long corridors, jealous stares following the pair as they walk deeper into the wooden fortress. Jenny follows behind in a daze, slightly aroused by the idle Illager’s stares, but preoccupied with thoughts of the advanced Illagers. If they could use dark magic, and have strong lust, then they’d surely have some fun spells... Jenny runs into the Illager’s back as she suddenly stops, motioning Jenny towards a small room that houses a kind of prison cell. The loud moans from inside the cell are hard to miss, incessant wails full of arousal. “Alright Miss Jenny, this is the beast we were talking about that has the Villager cum we need. We’ve been unsuccessful in extracting it, but I trust in your abilities,” The slight blush in her cheeks isn’t missed by Jenny, who smirks as she places a hand on her hip. “Is there a specific way for me to extract it?” Jenny whispers, trailing a finger along the Illager’s chin. “Um, no. Any way you prefer.” The Illager nervously responds, avoiding eye contact as her large member begins to throb. “But take this, you’ll need it to collect the sample.” The illager states, shoving an extra-large condom into Jenny’s hands. With a smirk, Jenny enters the small cell, her smile dimming a bit as the iron door closes behind her. Jenny confidently strides in, a little surprised by the cozy cell with only one light, but even more surprised by the Slimy inhabitant getting her dick sucked. “Slimy!” “Mom!” Jenny runs to her daughter, embracing her in a full-body hug while pushing away the busty Illager that’d been drooling on Slimy’s ovipositor. “What are you doing here!” Jenny happily exclaims, trying to tighten the hug, but unable to with Slimy chained to the wall. She settles for lightly smacking Slimy’s shoulder while she explains the situation. “Well, I’d just left the Village when I was ambushed by these gray people and put in this cell.” Jenny’s eyebrow furrows as she stares at her cute daughter, “They didn’t hurt you did they? I swear if the-” “No no! Calm down Mom! I’m fine! In fact, I’m even better than fine. They’ve been trying to extract the cum in my stomach, but one dose of my potent aphrodisiac has them on their knees in seconds! Ha-ha!” Jenny finally notices the massive reservoir of white sperm residing in Slimy’s stomach, leftovers from her village escapade. Jenny momentarily glances at the ignored Illager, her eyes glazed over as she frantically jerks off her massive dong in the corner of the cell. Jenny quickly explains the situation to Slimy, who nods her head eagerly, her erect ovipositor jumping with joy. “I would love to cum Mistress, considering how long I’ve been holding back, but there’s one problem. A while ago, one of the grays got me really close to cumming by letting me fuck their ass,” The lusty far away expression in her eyes tells Jenny just how close she’d gotten. “So, I used some goo eggs to synthesize an extra thick variety of my gooey cum that stuck up my cum hole. The problem is that I can’t cum until the extra thick goop degrades.” Slimy mutters out, disappointed that she couldn’t help her mistress at the moment. But always the expert, Jenny leans in, breathing into her ear as she begins to stroke Slimy’s massive dong. “Can’t? Or won’t?” She huffs out, feeling Slimy’s cock throb as she says it. “Uhh, probably can’t, the concoction is REALLY thick, not just your run of the mill thickness.” “Not even if you use your fucktoy of a mommy?” Slimy’s breathing hitches as she feels Jenny cup her nuts, gently massaging the hefty green orbs full of gooey cream. “Ummm, maybe I could... But it’d need some serious stimulation...” Jenny smirks as a plethora of different ideas pop into mind, she was always serious when it came to pleasing her partners. Jenny looks around the room for something to use, and she finds the perfect shivering mess to get Slimy riled up. Jenny opens up the condom, placing it on her lips as she lines up Slimy’s thick breeding tool. With slow but deliberate surges, Jenny wraps up Jenny’s ovipositor, her magnum dong turning a light green from the thin white veil encasing it. Just Jenny’s mouth has Slimy begging to cum, her balls swelling with seed that can’t escape, like being edged with no end in sight. The Illagers were good, but Jenny was on another level, she knew just what spots to lick and prod, her tongue hungrily swirling around the cock head... Jenny pushes the condom halfway down with her mouth, then drags it the rest of the way with her hand. She preferred getting fucked bareback, but the condom was necessary for her plan. Slimy is visibly disappointed when Jenny takes a step back, releasing her cock and balls from their soft and pleasurable torture. “Well now, you’ve been a bad girl Slimy. I think you need some punishment.” Slimy tilts her head in confusion, sure, she’d been kind of rambunctious lately: spying on Jenny getting gangbanged, roughly fucking her from behind when they’d defeated the Grass King, and the whole inside her womb thing with the Villagers. But Jenny had enjoyed every moment, so it should all even out. Jenny smirks as she turns and sashays over to the sex-crazed Illager, her bubbly butt jiggling with each step, much to Slimy’s appreciation. Jenny is pleasantly surprised when the Illager jumps up, pushing her up against the wall as their mouths collide in a heated battle. The crazed Illager roughly inserts her tongue into Jenny’s mouth, wrestling her tongue into submission as the fleshy organs explore each other’s living space. She has Jenny’s hands pinned above her head with one hand, the other crudely twisting her sensitive nipples. Jenny and the Illager make out like beasts in heat, the rough session making Jenny very wet, much to Slimy’s dismay. Jenny spares a glance past the Illager, making eye contact with a very aroused and frustrated Slimy who’s struggling against her binds. She’s somewhat surprised Slimy hasn’t just shapeshifted out of the shackles, but based on her desperate struggling against the solid clamps, she was trying. _Maybe the_ _cuffs_ _are infused_ _with_ _some kind of dark_ _magic?_ Immersing herself in the Illager’s pleasure, she thrusts out her chest, her bountiful boobs on display as soft melons, just begging to be eaten. The Illager happily breaks off the kiss, sliding down to maul Jenny’s boobs, savagely licking and sucking the areola while nibbling on the tips like garnish. Every small bite sends shivers down Jenny’s spine, her pussy yearning for attention. With one hand free, the Illager takes advantage of Jenny’s profuse wetness, sliding knuckle deep with her middle finger. Slimy protests are vaguely heard in the background, but they’re drowned out by Jenny’s lewd moans. She can’t help but groan and moan like a whore as the Illager teases all the right places, her thumb incessantly rubbing Jenny’s clit, an extended finger circling her tight little asshole, and Jenny definitely couldn’t forget the long digit buried inside her pussy. Nothing like a woman to please a pussy, especially one with a massive throbbing member! Tired of the foreplay, the Illager slides Jenny off the wall, plopping her veiny cock meat on Jenny’s stomach. Wet and ready, Jenny arches her back to rub her pussy along its underside, slathering her pussy juice along its shaft. “Please fuck me Mr. Illager! I need your cock! Knock me up!” Jenny moans out, shooting another glance at Slimy, who’s angrily thrusting into the air, her gooey phallus erect and leaking with need. With lubrication set, and Jenny begging for it, the Illager gladly pulls back her hefty schlong, then rams the entire length deep into her. In one savage thrust, the Illager’s entire sausage is forced into Jenny, her cervix trying but failing to prevent its penetration. The Illager roughly fucks Jenny’s womb, pounding away at Slimy’s mistress like Jenny was her personal fuckmeat. Slimy is furious, growling like a rabid animal as she struggles against the shackles, the iron jingling and jangling as the sound of skin on skin fills the small cell. It would be a lie to say Slimy wasn’t extremely turned on, she was, but she was also aching for release, and the fact that Jenny had wrapped up her ovipositor with this stifling white paper before going to fuck this gray villager bareback was unacceptable! She needed release, and she needed it now! Jenny is clueless to the mental battle happening on the other side of the cell, blissfully getting her pussy pounded into obedience. Her hard thrusts were sending Jenny into orgasm again and again, molding her insides into the shape of Illager cock. Her swollen balls plap against Jenny’s winking asshole on each thrust, the fat cock head driving deep into her uterus, leaking bits of precum. A brief thought of pregnancy flashes across her mind, but Jenny waves it off, these Illagers weren't human anymore, and even if they were, hermaphrodites are typically infertile. With a loud grunt, the Illager cums, her balls clenching up as they unload rope after rope of dirty spunk deep into Jenny’s womb. Shot after shot paints Jenny’s womb a dirty off white, thick white sperm pooling inside, inflating Jenny’s stomach as a copious amount of cum floods her pussy, the Illager’s hands on Jenny’s hips keeping her firmly hilted as her load was pumped in. Jenny climaxes again, jerking in place as she cums from receiving such a hefty amount of baby batter. The Illager smiles naughtily, licking her lips as she looks down at Jenny’s panting form, her eyes unfocused and mouth hanging open, she was far from done. The Illager pulls out, a stream of goopy cum following it, and realigns her fat cock head to Jenny’s glistening asshole. It looked so clean, so untouched, and so tight. “Wait! I just came! It’s too sensitiv-” Jenny’s objections are sunk as the Illager rams her cock in, stretching Jenny’s butt wide open with her girthy dick. Jenny yelps in ecstasy as her senses are bombarded with pleasure, her plentiful ass meat doubling as a soft cushion for the Illager’s balls while her insides are churned. Cum spills out of Jenny’s pussy as her rectum is wrecked, spilling down to further lubricate the Illager’s deep strokes. Jenny’s tongue lolls out of her mouth as she cums again, ass tightening and pussy clenching as she loses focus of where her body ended and where the Illager’s big cock started. Weak from just cumming, the Illager speeds up her thrusts, trying to ram her cock as deep as possible as she felt her balls begin to contract. But just as she’s about to plant her seed in Jenny’s butthole, the two become aware of a dark shadow covering up the sole light source in the room. Jenny has just enough time to squint her eyes before the Illager is lifted off the ground, a single slimy hand wrapped around her neck. The Illager’s legs dangle midair as she’s nonchalantly lifted aside to reveal none other than Slimy! Jenny is somewhat relieved that Slimy broke free, but what of the villager cum? Slimy’s stomach was empty! That was the least of Jenny’s worries, her plan was successful, but judging on the angry lust in Slimy’s eyes, it’d been too successful. Her other hand transforms into a slimy tendril that wraps around Jenny’s waist and tosses her across the room like a ragdoll. Jenny screams a little from the sudden throw, but it turns into a moan when she lands in Slimy’s arms, her gooey ovipositor swollen and throbbing for release. Confused, Jenny looks back, making eye contact with the Illager who’s getting anally fucked from behind by what she presumed was Slimy’s clone. Jenny had planned to free Slimy once the Illager was done, but this works too. With two gooey hands, Slimy lifts Jenny by her thighs, her ample tits in Slimy’s face as she rubbed the tip of her gooey ovipositor to Jenny’s dripping pussy. Too aroused to hold back, Slimy slams Jenny down, jackhammering her pulsing cock meat deep into her fucktoy of a mother with thrust after thrust that bulged out Jenny’s stomach with each deep insertion. Jenny passionately kisses Slimy as she pounds her pussy, their tongue’s grappling as they probe each other’s mouths. Jenny breaks the kiss for a split second to peek at the Illager. She was collapsed in a pool of cum and slime, her fat cock spurting thick goop as the Slimy clone mercilessly fucked her asshole, her pert breasts jiggling as the fat cock pumped her stomach full of gooey goodness. The clone had the Illager by the arms, pulling back on her wrists like reins as she fucked the big-dicked beauty from behind. The Illager has been reduced to a slab of fuck meat, just begging for more as the clone pumped her full of aphrodisiac, cum, and goo eggs. And based on the clone’s crazed thrusts and the sex drunk look on the Illager’s face, they weren’t stopping anytime soon. Noticing Jenny’s stare, the clone happily waves hello before going back to its savage anal plowing. “I think she looks better as a breeding cow, don’t you?” Slimy whispers to Jenny as she gropes her ass, repeatedly thumping her cock into Jenny’s tight pussy, slamming her gooey breeding tool into Jenny with rapid short thrusts that rammed her covered cock head against Jenny’s uterine wall, the fat tip opening her cervix each time. Jenny is on cloud nine, her legs and arms wrapped around Slimy’s waist and neck as she lovingly kisses Slimy. “I’m all yours baby, these Illagers can’t compare to your gooey cock. Just be a good girl and pour that fat load into me!” Slimy speeds up her thrusts, egged on by Jenny’s words. Her balls were boiling for release, the extra thick cum churning into movement like slowly heated metal turning into liquid. With a single animalistic thrust, Slimy slams her entire girth into Jenny’s womb, the fat cock head stretching out Jenny’s womb as gallon upon gallon of thick goopy semen pours into the condom, forgotten by both Jenny and Slimy, and you. The thin protection balloons as a hefty load of chunky slime cum and gooey villager cream pump into it, the sperm receptacle barely staying intact as it bulges with weight. Jenny is latched onto Slimy’s tongue, hungrily sucking on her slimy tentacle tongue as she ground her g-spot against the base of Slimy’s cock, climaxing while being getting her stomach expanded with cum, albeit it was inside a condom. As if on cue, the binds on Slimy’s wrists unlock, allowing Slimy to gently lay her mistress down, gingerly sliding out her deflating ovipositor from its tight wet prison. As she pulls it out, the inflated condom pulls with it some leftover Illager cum, a small stream of it leaking from Jenny in a messy creampie. The hefty bag of baby batter flops out like a glove full of water, rolling around, threatening to spill its contents on the cell floor. While Slimy ties off the extra-large condom, the cum load as big as her head, Jenny stays panting on the stone brick floor, her eyes unfocused and tongue lolling out of her mouth in a mask of pure bliss as she slowly regains thought. Clearly fucked silly, she barely notices the slimy clone remerge with Slimy, her balls empty and shrunken. Slimy helps Jenny to her feet, lending a shoulder to lean on as they proceed out of the cell. Jenny nods a silent sorry to the passed out Illager, now a moaning mess convulsing from pleasure in a pool of her own cum mixed with slime, laying on her inflated stomach like a yoga ball full of cum and goo. Jenny winces a little as she sees the Illager’s gaping asshole, flexing as it leaked goopy green cum from the clone’s brutal ass fuck. _Reminder to self,_ _don’t_ _get on Slimy’s bad side or_ _she’ll_ _buttfuck you until you_ _can’t_ _walk. But that does sound like_ _a good time_ _..._ Jenny shakes off the thought, maybe later. Just as Jenny is exiting the cell, she looks back and catches a glimpse of two guards standing by their anally ruined comrade, a look of horror and arousal painted on their face as they help her onto a stretcher. That’s one casualty that Jenny would be proud to show off, it was her daughter’s after all. Jenny beams with pride as Slimy hands off the cum-filled condom, the Illager’s eyes bulging as she feels how heavy it is in her palm. 

“Ahem. Thank you for your service Miss Jenny. Now onto the next part.” Now it was Jenny’s time to be surprised. “Huh? I’m not done?” Exasperated, Jenny groans as she stretches out her back, thanking Slimy for her help before standing up properly. Though it was Slimy’s fault she was walking funny. “I apologize for the misunderstanding, but we need you to administer the cure. We would simply become infected by the upper echelons' viral heat. We’d only need help with one or two.” “But what if I get infected?” Jenny points out, tired of this sex-driven plot. Her valid point is met with a confused frown from the Illager. “Don’t you remember the first few hours you were here? The thing I injected you with made you pass out, and wake up in heat. We just threw you in a room of Illagers and you naturally developed an immunity.” Jenny lowers her head, hiding her face as she blushes wildly. “Oh.” _So that_ _wasn’t_ _a dream?_ Slightly dismayed, Jenny just nods along as the Illager leads them deeper into the wooden fortress. As they walk, the Illager hands Jenny a small vial of purified villager sperm, a glassy container full of thick goop hanging off a necklace of sorts. “Here’s what’ll happen, you just need to get close, and somehow make her drink the sperm.” _Easier said than done_ , Jenny thinks to herself as they stop outside a solid iron doorway, the inside eerily quiet. “Godspeed Miss Jenny. I’ll be sure to take care of your daughter while you work.” The Illager says, her sharp blue eye’s brazenly ogling Slimy’s naked form, namely the long ovipositor dangling from her midriff. Jenny gives a nervous nod, stepping through an iron door for the second time today. The chamber inside is much larger than the snug cell Slimy had been chained in, the ceiling high, and the room spacious. Built into the wooden walls is a row of cobblestone, barely two blocks tall, and at the opposite end of the room is a small sanctuary. In the hollow center is a small white flower, a black-cloaked Illager kneeling before it, presumably praying. Jenny takes slow steps, the curative necklace around her throat feeling heavier by the second as she tiptoes closer. Even from behind, Jenny can make out the Illager’s hourglass figure, the cloak hugging her wide hips and narrow waist, but it seemed a little tight around her full ass, not that Jenny minded. The cloak is tight around her bum, clearly outlining the Illager’s toned and shapely ass. Jenny gulps as she steps close, almost on top of the Illager with her quiet steps and repressed breathing. Just as she’s about to choke her out, Jenny can’t help but inhale sharply when she sees the reason for her tight cloak. The massive tent in her front side is clearly the culprit, even kneeling, it stands proudly, the fat cock head creating a large dark splotch in the golden trim of the cloak. Unfortunately, Jenny’s breath also alerts the enemy of her presence. In a whirlwind of movement, Jenny is swept back by a wave of fangs sprouting from the ground. _Crap, Evoker!_ In the time it takes her to stand, the Evoker is already waving her arms wildly, magic particles appearing as the deep sound of a horn reverberates through the room. Two Vexes pop into existence, little angry fairies brandishing sharp iron swords. Jenny adeptly dodges to the side as they rush her, the Vexes flying past and phasing through the wall. Thinking fast, Jenny sprints towards the Evoker, but just as she’s about to make contact, tiny hands grab and lift her from behind. Literally getting picked up, Jenny’s legs swing to and fro, desperately struggling as two new Vexes latch onto her dangling legs, holding them together. Effectively pinned to the wall, Jenny stops wasting her energy, eyes scanning the room for something of use. She needed to administer the cure, but for now she needed to bide her time. Jenny's legs are pinned together by a pair of Vexes, and her arms were in a similar situation, but that still left Jenny with her most powerful asset. “Oh noooo, what am I going to do? I wouldn’t be able to fight back if, I don’t know, someone decided to molest by big love pillows!” Jenny moans out while shaking her torso, the ample titty meat bouncing around she pretends to struggle. The Evoker’s pulsing cock visibly throbs through her robe, but instead of immediately going to her like Jenny wanted, the air is once again filled with shiny white particles, another two Vex popping into existence. Jenny bites down on her bottom lip to keep from moaning as the Vex take up residence at her chest, latching a tiny mouth onto her sensitive teat and sucking on it like a pacifier. Unlike normal tongues, theirs was tiny, but long and rough, wrapping around and twisting her nipples. Jenny barely suppresses a moan, the tiny tongue a new sensation that felt ecstatic on her bare bosom. All of sudden, she feels the forked tip slide into her nipple, the thin tongue probing deep into her boobs for liquid. Unable to hold back, Jenny moans in wanton pleasure, the new sensation making her mewl as she tried to shake them off, to no avail. Her struggle only eggs on the Vex, their expert tongue’s sliding deep into her nipple and ransacking her tits for milk. A steady stream of wetness leaks down Jenny’s thigh, her lack of clothing hiding nothing. Panting, Jenny is eager for some action, and based on the Evoker’s masturbation session, she’d be getting some. The magical Illager is silently jerking off her massive member, two hands wrapped around the throbbing meat pole as her minions violated Jenny’s breasts. A low moan escapes the Evoker’s mouth, her cum-filled balls aching for release, but the show was just beginning. With a wave of her hand, two more Vex are summoned into existence, but this time attending to their pent-up master. While one tiny Vex hungrily licks at the Evoker’s hefty nuts, the other is stroking off her cock using its entire body, rubbing its tiny pussy along the shaft, smearing its pussy juice all over the engorged cock length. Jenny has no doubt in her mind that the Evoker has done this before, but the real question was, could it fit? Going slightly crazy with arousal and pleasure from getting her tits sucked dry, Jenny can’t help but stare as the Vex balances itself on the Evoker, its tiny wet pussy kissing her enlarged cock head. The Evoker is patient, just sitting back and enjoying the show as the minuscule angel, or devil more like, humps her cock, trying and failing to push the tip in. Seeing its sister’s struggle, the Vex abandons the Illager’s saggy balls, flying up as backup. The naughty display has the Vexes riled up, sucking so hard on Jenny’s tits that she begins to lactate! Jenny throws her head back as she cums, drool dripping from the corner of her open mouth as she convulses in her binding. Meanwhile, the Vex sisters are hard at work pleasing their master, one riding and the other pushing down on the shoulders until finally, the fleshy tip slides in. The Evoker almost climaxes then and there, the squeeze around her cock head compressing her glans in an intense feeling of tightness. The Vex sister gives a tiny dance of happiness, giving her very full sister a high five as she continued to push on her shoulders. The one riding gives a slight protest, but quiets down when another inch slides in, her abdomen expanding to fit its immense size. Jenny, now off her high, winces a little at the sight, the Evoker’s cock was a tight fit, even for Jenny, she could only imagine how massive it felt for the tiny Vex. But judging on the sex drunk look in its eyes, the Vex was enjoying every second. On the end of her rope, the Evoker wraps a hand around the Vex, softly enveloping its entire body. Then slowly but forcefully pulls it deeper, her enormous cock stretching out the Vex’s abdomen, incessantly driving deeper. The unused sister can only gasp as their master used her sister as a living onahole, jerking off the cock tip using the Vex’s entire body. As the Evoker pulls it deeper, she can feel something soft pushing against her cock head, the solid structure preventing any greater penetration. The mind broken Vex is relieved when the thick member lodged in her begins to pull out, but yelps in pleasure as the Evoker rams her back down. Again and again, the Vex is pulled down, the long cock ramming into her until finally, her mouth opens and the Evoker’s cock pops out! The Vex is being used as a pocket pussy, an array of gagging and choking noises echo from the Vex, who’s eyes are rolled back and eyelids fluttering. Her sister, always the cheery support, is latched onto their master’s cock head, licking and rubbing the sensitive head while her sister is pumped up and down the Evoker’s cock, just a cocksleeve being used to please a cock. Her hand moves faster and faster, eyes closed as she feels the cum in her balls boiling for release, rapidly jerking off using her minions who were nothing more than obedient sex slaves. In an outburst of girly moans, the Evoker cums, thick ropes of cum shooting out of her cock and rocketing one of the Vex off in a wave of creamy baby batter. The Vex sister lands in a heap of gooey jelly, plastered to the floor as shot after shot of dirty Illager cum rains down, the Evoker standing over her, her cock head aimed at the slutty fairy. The Evoker milks out a hefty load, an ocean of filthy spunk covering the tiny white fairy, her balls visibly smaller after almost drowning the Vex in her sperm. Huffing, the Evoker snaps her fingers and the two Vex sisters disappear with a puff of smoke. Jenny climaxes a fourth time, half from the lewd demonstration, and half from her nipples being overly sensitive from getting teased for so long. Her lactating nips, soft and round, are elongated and red with pleasure, the two Vex sucking endlessly, gorging themselves on her breast milk while Jenny just humps the air. Mind infected with pleasure, all Jenny can think about is the Evoker showering her in cum, long sticky ropes landing on her face and breasts, dumping load after virile load onto her face in a mess of gooey spunk, dripping off her chin into her bountiful cleavage...

The Illager stalks over, her throbbing fuck meat erect and leaking, the previously empty balls now bloated with another fresh load. Her robe thrown into the corner ages ago, the Evoker commands the Vex to bring Jenny lower, then slaps her slab of cock meat between Jenny’s tits. At the Illager’s mercy, all Jenny can do is run her tongue along the underside of the Evoker’s meaty member as it thrusts in and out of her plump cleavage. Jenny hungrily slobbers all over the cock shaft, eagerly slathering it in her saliva as it continued to ravage her mammaries. Maybe it was her overly sensitive nipples, but just getting titfucked was getting Jenny close to cumming, with waves of pleasure emanating from her boobs. Ever helpful, the Vex that were latched to her tits are now pushing her ample titty meat together, forcing her soft flesh together in a sleeve of soft flesh for their master to steadily fuck. The sound of skin on skin echoes around the sanctuary, the stone walls perfect for reverberating Jenny’s lewd moans back at her. There was so much precum leaking down her shaft, and Jenny licked it up like the cumslut she was, polishing her tongue with each lick and kiss. The Evoker’s balls plap against the underside of Jenny’s tits with each thrust, the heavy orbs full of baby batter yearning to be unleashed. The Evoker was close, Jenny could tell. The cock was trembling like a vibrator, and her face was scrunched up with effort, barely holding back. Throughout the naughty show, a fire had been growing in Jenny’s loins, a flame just begging to be doused in thick cum, but the harder the Evoker fucked her tits, the more the heat gathered in her tits. Unbeknownst to Jenny, the Illager’s virus had infiltrated her system through the Evoker’s precum, which Jenny had been eagerly gulping down as she licked his shaft, and was in the process of rewiring her body’s pleasure points. The virus would infect its hosts, then change their physiology to suit the situation and maximize pleasure so that the host could propagate and spread its viral load. Thankfully, Jenny's immune system was fighting it off, the previous encounters with the weaker Illagers had set her up for this momentous battle. Her immune system was fending off the virus for now, though that wouldn’t be the case if Jenny drank up too much precum, or got access to a more potent source. With a quiet groan, the Illager unloads a copious amount of thick creamy spooge, the surge of gooey spunk drenching Jenny’s face in a syrupy coat of cum. Jenny holds her mouth open as she enjoys the baby shower, tongue lashing about to lap up any delicious cum shots that land near her mouth. The Evoker continues to rut Jenny’s tits as she cums, showering her face and tits in gooey spunk that helps lubricate her cleavage for more thrusts. Jenny can’t believe how good the cum tastes, it was different from the other Illagers, chock-full of flavor like strawberry milk mixed with something musky, and it felt great on her skin. Even as the cum flow ebbs, Jenny continues to drink up the spooge coating her face, panting as she feels the fire in her growing with each drop she ingested. When all the cum around her mouth is gone, Jenny livingly kisses the Evoker’s cock shaft, begging for more. “Mmmm, please... I need more...” The Evoker smirks, knowing exactly what her infectious cum could do to a cum-hungry slut like her. “What a surprise, you haven't passed out yet. I think that deserves a reward, don’t you?” Jenny eagerly nods yes, eyes still closed with cum glaze, not that she needed to see to know her way around a fat cock. Her mind turning off, Jenny reverts to a living pleasure machine as she cleans the mess of cum off the Illager’s cock, a curvy piece of fuckmeat already covered in cum and ready for another coat of white paint. Much to Jenny’s displeasure, she feels the Evoker step back, taking her dick with her, but is pleasantly surprised when she feels the Vexes release her arms and legs, along with two miniature cock heads prodding at her nipples. Jenny quickly wipes off the cum from her eyes, letting it drip off her hand into her waiting maw, and fervently sucking the cum off her fingers when she can’t wait any longer. While Jenny indulges in her cumsluttery, the Evoker is back to slowly jerking off her meaty member, just ogling Jenny’s erotic breasts as her minions ravaged her breasts. Once her face is clean of cum, Jenny spares a glance to the Vexes at her chest. All six of them are crowded around, licking and kissing her nipples and areola, or just humping her breast meat. Now that they knew she wouldn’t resist, they indulge themselves in her soft melons, hugging and rubbing their thin tongues all over the titty flesh, but she could feel something poking at her nipple... “Oh!” Jenny yelps out as she notices the new dick that’s sprouted from their midriffs, their tiny pussies now replaced with an erect member along with a new splash of pink coloring along their face. “Mmmmm, you want to stick your dicks inside my nipple?” Jenny moans out, seductively biting her lip as she leans back to give them access. Using her now free hands, she gently pulls them to her bosom, squashing the tiny Vexes into her soft prison. Jenny mewls as two dicks simultaneously penetrate her nipple, the girth stretching her nipple open like a loose rubber band. “Yesss, fuck my boobs, make them swell with cum.” Jenny mewls, caught up in the intense pleasure of nipple fucking. Ever since she’d drank all the Evoker’s cum, her nipples were on fire! It felt like she had two clits on her chest getting rubbed from within with each frantic thrust from the Vexes. The Vex are plastered on her nipple, using their entire body to slam their dicks deep into her teats again and again, hugging her areola in a full-body embrace that drives Jenny crazy with need. Once their cocks were guided to her chest’s sensitive fuck holes, her hands could finally help with her groin, twiddling her clit to the pace of the Vexes’ thrusts as the pressure to cum built up in her mind. With a cute little moan, the Vex unload their balls into Jenny’s love pillows, splattering the inside of her boob a milky pink as rope after rope is ejected. Jenny barely holds back from climaxing herself, her groin drenched in girl juice as her she feels her tits swell with weight, the two chest pillows visibly growing as what felt like gallons of cum was pumped in. She’s honestly surprised by how much the Vex were coming, she’d expected much less from their tiny balls. But if the female form could take a massive cock, I guess it’s natural that the male form had its own special quirks. Jenny eggs on the Vex as they continue to hump her tits, still cumming as warmth fills her chest. “Yeah, just like that. Mmmmm. Inflate my tits. Give them a baby. Empty those balls. If my tits aren’t the size of watermelons, then you’re not finished. That’s right. Dump all that delicious cum into my onahole boobs. God, don’t you just wanna wrap these cow tits around your cock and go to town?” Jenny glances to the Evoker with that last statement, her cock jumping at the suggestion. The Evoker is ready, her cock back to full mast and jumping with joy at the sight of Jenny’s newly enlarged rack. The Illager steps over, her long breeding tool swaying back and forth as she walks closer. With a snap of her fingers, the Vex disappear in a cloud of vaguely strawberry scented smoke, the only evidence that they had existed Jenny’s block-sized tits. They were so heavy that Jenny couldn’t stand, the hefty love pillows now pinning her to the ground. She could barely see past her bountiful cleavage, but there were other ways to say what she wanted. Jenny spreads her legs, inviting the Illager to pound her into oblivion with its fat breeding tool. Seeing her as nothing more than an insatiable bimbo, the Evoker steps up the plate, wrapping her hands around Jenny’s inflated nipples as she perched her bitch breaker to Jenny’s sopping entrance. With no warning, the Evoker slams it home, her heavy nutsack clapping against Jenny’s asshole from the sudden penetration. Jenny’s tongue lolls out of her mouth as she climaxes, convulsing in pleasure as the Evoker begins pounding her pussy, sinking her throbbing monster meat into Jenny’s womb with each long stroke. Each lunge buries her girthy slab of cock meat in Jenny, her stomach bulging from the massive insertion. Jenny’s eyes flutter as her honey pot is plowed into oblivion, getting fucked so good she couldn’t think straight. Her legs unconsciously go slack, widening her hips to allow deeper thrusts. Jenny’s lewd moans fill the room as the Evoker’s throbbing dong rams in, knocking on the door to her uterus over and over again until it finally busts down the door and hammers against her uterine wall, stretching her womb with each thrust. The Evoker’s deep thrusts send quivers through Jenny’s body, her heavy cum-filled boobs jiggling with each insertion, her legs now wrapped around the Evoker’s back to pull her in. “God yes! Fuck me! Slam that fat meaty pole into my pussy! Breed me! Breed me! Pretty please!” Jenny whines, mind broken as the virus runs its course, happy to enlist another bouncy cumslut into its ranks. The Evoker, aware of what her infected cum would do, just smiles devilishly as she appeases her baser desires, pulling on Jenny’s tits lactating cow tits like handles as she bangs Jenny’s pussy into submission. Feeling it coming, the dominating Illager hugs Jenny tightly, her face buried in Jenny’s ample cleavage as she speeds up her thrusts, rapidly slamming her meaty girth into Jenny, now the Evoker’s lovable living sex toy. The Evoker motorboat’s Jenny’s boobs as she pounds Jenny’s twat, squeezing the massive love pillows and showering herself in a mix of Vex cum mixed with breast milk, which the Illager hungrily laps up. Jenny’s brain spurs into action as she sees her only chance, ripping the vial from her neck and popping it open. The Illager barely notices when Jenny pours some onto her chest, the thick concoction mixing in with the Vex cum and breast milk to form a pinkish yogurt substance. Too caught up in breeding her little fucktoy, the Evoker unknowingly licks up some of the cure, the virus in her balls evaporating and leaving behind only gooey spunk full of fertile swimmers. “Yes!” Jenny screeches as she does a mini fist pump, but her celebration is cut short when the Evoker takes both of Jenny’s nipples into her mouth, sucking hard on both teats as she slams her girthy tool into Jenny for the last time. “Wait! Not inside!” Jenny begins, but her protest turns to moaning as the Evoker unloads her balls, emptying every drop of thick spooge deep into Jenny’s womb, painting her insides a dirty pinkish white. Jenny involuntarily cums from getting pumped full of baby batter, her eyes rolling back in her head and drooling the corner of her mouth as the Evoker shot rope after rope of syrupy jizz pooled inflated her womb. Even as she knocks up Jenny, the Illager is hungrily sucking on her nipples, lips forming an airtight seal around her areola that drank up the copious amount of breast milk and cum that was lactated. Jenny’s stomach swells and swells as what felt like a month’s worth of backed-up cum unloaded inside her, using Jenny as a cumdump to hold all her sperm. On her last legs, the Evoker desperately drinks more Vex cum, another few shots of cum ejecting into Jenny’s womb before finally ebbing, transforming Jenny into a strawberry twinkie. When her tits run dry, the Evoker gives a few measly thrusts, her rapidly deflating cock flopping out of Jenny along with a wave of pink cum that left Jenny feeling empty but satisfied. The two are a shivering mess of bodies, the Evoker plastered along Jenny’s front, face buried in Jenny’s ample cleavage, though it’s now back to normal after getting the milk sucked out of both tits. “Th-thank you.” The Evoker whispers into Jenny’s chest, trying to stand but slipping on some cum and falling back into her cleavage. “No worries hun, just helping out.” Jenny happily replies, wrapping her arms around the drained Illager in a warm embrace. Getting slightly smothered by Jenny’s boob flesh, the Illager slides out of her embrace, rolling off her into a pool of pink spooge. “Umm, sorry for that.” She timidly whispers, avoiding Jenny’s eyes. “It’s okay, you were under the Virus’s influence so I can’t blame you.” Jenny returns, still trying to squeeze out the thick load that was deposited in her. “Well, actually... I came to after I drank some of that white fluid, but it just felt so good that I-” “Shhhhh, it’s alright. It’s okay. There’s no need to apologize.” Jenny interrupts, rolling onto her side to place a finger on the illager’s dainty lips, pulling her in for a small hug before standing up on shaky legs. The two say their goodbyes, Jenny leaning on the wall and the Evoker collapsed in a pool of her own cum. 

Knocking on the iron door, Jenny hears a loud pop and some shuffling from outside before the door swings open. She’s met with a very suspicious-looking guard and Slimy, who’s cock is erect and covered in green precum. The Illager guard heartily thanks Jenny, a bit of green goo still stuck to her cheek as she shakes Jenny’s hand. “Oh thank you. Thank you! Words cannot express how thankful we are! It is a miracle that you managed to stifle the virus before it reached our powerful Ravagers!” The Illager guard gushes, bowing as she thanks Jenny over and over again. “It’s really not a problem, so you can stop bowing now!” Jenny affirms, slightly embarrassed that she was getting praised for doing the naughty. “But I do have to ask? How did this virus begin?” The entire world freezes as Jenny asks the question, the Illager stopping mid explanation along with the droplets of precum dripping from her mouth. Time frozen, Jenny just glances around with her eyes, barely resisting the incessant voice telling her to turn off her brain. It was unlike any slowness potion she’d ever experienced, if anything, this seemed like a strange dream of some sort... “That’s a fine piece of ass you’ve got there. Mind if I have a taste?” Jenny tenses up from the erratic feminine voice, suppressing a moan as she feels a wet appendage slather up her butt cheek. Frozen in time, Jenny can’t move a muscle as her assailant’s tongue burrows deeper into her asshole, face buried in her ample ass meat. “Mmmm, you taste amazing. Have you been messing around with the Vex?” Jenny blushes slightly, but tenses up as she remembers the situation she’s in. _But her tongue feels so_ _gooooood_ Jenny mentally slaps herself, refusing to submit to this rule-breaking weirdo, no matter how well she ate ass. Jenny tries to speak, but her muscles felt numb down to the bone. Jenny contemplates the idea of this being an elaborate dream, maybe she’d passed out when the Evoker had fucked her silly? She quickly shakes off the notion. Besides the blissful feeling of getting her ass fingered and licked, her thoughts were clear and collected, this was actually happening. “Notch, I think I need to sit down, you just taste too good!” A loud snap resounds through Jenny’s head, the scenery in front of her shattering like a broken mirror. From somewhere behind her eyes, a pool of black envelops her vision, and from the murky darkness explodes light, bright and colorful like a rainbow being broadcast into her retina. Jenny instinctively stances up, surprised when her arms move to shield her face. It takes a moment, but her vision slowly adjusts. She's standing in the middle of a crop circle, around her is a large wheat field, the yellow grains stretching as far as the eye can see. The horizon is close to nonexistent, the golden wheat melding and mixing with the hazy orange of the twilight as the misty sun slowly sets, brilliant streaks of red and brown chasing it to the ground. “Heya stranger. You doing okay?” Jenny jumps in her skin, whirling around as she prepares to fight. She’s met with an unexpected sight. Standing nonchalantly is a young maiden Illager, wearing nothing but a blue cloak with cyan buttons adorning the hem, the hood hanging just above her eyebrows. Her broad eyebrow is cocked in a questioning manner, bow armed and ready as she stares looks Jenny up and down. “So you’re the one who destroyed my virus? Huh.” Gulping, Jenny chooses her words carefully as she eyes the sharp arrow, “Yeah. And who are you?” The Illager chuckles in response, “Me? I’m nobody. Just your run of the mill trickster keeping life interesting.” Jenny nervously chuckles, slowly shuffling closer to the tall wheat. “It’s a real shame you cured the others, but whatever, I thought of something more... fun.” The strange Illager drops the bow, the instrument disappearing with a snap of her fingers. Now out of immediate danger, but still wary, Jenny looks over this blue cloaked stranger. The blue cloak hides next to nothing, skin tight and outlining every curve. Jenny’s eyes flit from the Illager’s budding breasts to her puffy pussy lips, the cameltoe obvious and enticing, but drags her eyes away when the Illager snaps again. At first nothing happens, but when Jenny blinks, another identical Illager appears, just as smug and arrogant looking as the first. The two Illager’s speak in tune, their erratic, almost glitchy voice filling Jenny’s head. “Tell you what. I’ll let you go if you can make the real me cum. But be warned! My Illusions are more real than you might think.” _Illusions! So_ _she’s_ _an_ _Illusioner_ _!_ Deciding to play along with her game for now, Jenny struts over to the identical twins, cupping a breast in each head. “Oh? I see you’re very hands on~” The Illusioner quips, purring as Jenny begins to knead her plentiful boob. “Don’t forget about me!” Jenny is surprised by the appearance of another one, this one taller in stature, and a massive throbbing outline in her pants. “Wait, how is thi-” “And me!” Jenny begins to say, but gets cut off as more Illusions pop out of the tall wheat. At least ten more clones pop up, each one with slightly different features: one with cat ears and a pricked dick, one with a cowbell and massive udders stretching out the blue cloak, and even one that’s short and cute, but with a massive breeding tool the length of her arm. Jenny can feel herself getting overwhelmed, mind spinning as she wipes the drool off her chin. Resisting their invitations, Jenny turns back to the two twins, their puffy pussy lips a welcome distraction from the sausage fest in the wheat. “Okay, how about these?” Jenny’s eyes are drawn to the sound of neighing, habitually looking to the source as her subconscious mind submits. It’s Neigh Neigh! Or at least a version of him. His already hung horse cock is now massive in size, stretching out from under him like a medieval cannon, the flat tip leaking precum that was just begging her to drink. Jenny manages to stop herself, quickly returning to the spot in front of the twin beauties, as she ignores Neigh Neigh’s desperate cries. Jenny tries to focus, but her eyes are instinctually drawn to his fat horse cock, just throbbing for release, his massive cum filled balls aching for release... Jenny’s head swivels as she hears a desperate whine from within the wheat, her beloved Alpha limping toward her. Jenny starts to run to him, but stops dead in her tracks as she sees the twin doggy dicks he’s packing, two veiny red rockets pulsing with need and streaking thick goopy cream along the ground. Jenny gulps loudly, eyes darting between her fat cocked horse and her double-dicked doggy, the twins practically forgotten in her madness. The Illusions speak up, their numerous voices melding into one. “Come on Jenny. Just choose. Guess! What’s the worst that could happen if you’re wrong? You’d just get to feel their hot sticky goo pour into you. Isn’t that more than enough reward? Can’t you already feel their hot spunk getting dumped into your stomach as they hammer their fat cocks into you? Just imagine how amazing it’d feel to have that fat horse cock stretching your asshole, pounding you into the ground as you beg for more~ I know you want it. I can even choose for you...” Jenny opens and closes her mouth like a fish out of water, her mind saying no, but her drenched pussy lips screaming yes. “Come on, which one is the real me? Which one has the biggest cock? Which one do you want to get fucked by?” Jenny’s legs shake as she lifts a shaky finger, her voice felt so close, whispering naughty suggestions into her ear, Jenny could practically feel the breath on her. “I- I- I choose... THIS ONE!” Jenny screams as she swings her arm around like a hammer, slamming her outstretched hand into a soft and pudgy pillow midair. A cloud of dust wafts off the ground as the invisible Illusioner falls, a girlish yelp telling Jenny exactly where she is. Like a hunter, Jenny pounces, throwing her body to the floor and hearing the Illager’s sharp exhale as Jenny lands on her stomach. “Make a cumdump out of me, I’ll show you!" Jenny belts out as her hands explore every inch of her curvaceous body, using her own weight to pin the winded Illager. With expert hands, Jenny flips the Illager onto her stomach, sitting on the small of her back as she groped the Illager’s squishy butt. Effectively captured, the Illusioner can only wiggle as she tries to escape, her magic required direct eye sight to function, though the scenery would take more than that to disappear. Jenny chuckles as she listens to the Illager’s girlish whines, the invisibility gone now that Jenny wasn’t under her spell. The Illager wiggles this way and that, trying but failing to shake off Jenny, who’s firmly planted on the Illager’s back, riding her like a horse, albeit facing the wrong direction. Smiling in triumph, Jenny’s eyes land on her prize, the plushy gray butt with a tight little orifice for her to try out. The Illager half moans half yelps as Jenny sticks in a saliva-coated finger, sliding the digit in and out slowly but surely. “Ohhhh, not my ass! Please! I- I'm not used to anal!” The Illusioner begs, a high-pitched whine that falls on deaf ears. Jenny continues to finger her anus, sliding another finger in and stretching the cramped anal cavity. The Illager moans into the ground as she climaxes, her butthole clenching up around Jenny’s fingers as sweet girl cum ejects from her pussy. Jenny relentlessly rubs the inside of her ass, sliding in yet another finger as she drives her hand knuckle deep, much to the Illusioner’s pleasure. "Mmmmm!” The Illager moans out, constantly orgasming as Jenny roughly pistons her fingers in and out, using the other hand to land slap after slap on the Illager’ssuppleass cheeks. The wheat field is filled with the sound of moaning and spanking as Jenny continually brings her to orgasm over and over again, forcibly breaking the illusion by exhausting the Illusioner. Jenny blinks away the wheat field, the woody mansion walls returning to their proper place, as does Slimy and the Illager guard, still suspended in time. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, Jenny stands up, no longer needing to pin the sexually exhausted Illusioner. The Illager pants on the floor for a while, convulsing as post-orgasm shudders wrack her body. Jenny patiently stands beside her, understanding what kind of pleasure bomb the Illager must be going through. After a while, the Illusioner’s breathing calms down, and she stands up straight, facing away from Jenny, a river of girl cum leaking down her thighs. Flattening out our hitched up cloak, the Illusioner whispers out, “I, um, I’ll let you go this time... But be warned! You won’t be so lucky next time!” On that last line, the embarrassed Illusioner swivels around to face Jenny, leaving one last surprise in the form of a mental suggestion. Jenny just smirks, a smug expression dancing across her eyes as she licks some leftover juice off her fingers. “At least your body is honest.” The Illusioner’s face turns a beat red, quickly turning and stomping away. “Cute kid.” Jenny whispers to herself. As the young maiden rounds the corner, the surroundings suddenly come to life, the Illager guard and Slimy continuing like nothing happened. 

“Hmm, that’s a good question. I’m not sure, but some say it’s an upper echelon experiment gone wrong.” Jenny nods along like she remembers the initial question, following the guard as she leads her and Slimy to the exit. But Just as the exit comes into sight, Jenny almost collapses, her pussy on fire and begging to be used. “Mom! Are you okay?” Slimy asks, concerned but unsuspecting of the magical torture going on. Jenny waves it off as fatigue and makes up a lie about forgetting something in the sanctuary. The Illager guard begins to offer her assistance, mentioning how it’d be difficult to navigate the twisted hallways of the mansion without an experienced guard. “NO! I mean, no need! Haha, I can find my way back alone! I’ll meet you outside!” Jenny blabs, covering up her privates to hide how wet she was getting, a pool of her juice threatening to dribble down her thigh. With a concerned nod, Slimy and the guard walk off towards the exit, glancing back but seeing only the door to the stables. Jenny had thrown herself into the nearest room, thanking the heavens that it was unlocked. Unable to hold back any longer, Jenny fervently fingers herself, but getting no release, as if there was a mental barrier preventing her from cumming. Jenny groans as she desperately scans the room, looking for something, anything, that could appease the fire in her loins. She finally notices that she’s in a stable of sorts, but why was the roof so high? The answer casually strolls around the corner, its bull-like horns pointed directly at Jenny as it plodded its foot in anger. Jenny wasn’t sure why the sight of the Ravager turned her on so much, but she didn’t care! Her body was on fire and she NEEDED cock, even if it was from a mindless beast. Jenny kneels on all fours, turning away so that her ample bottom faced the Ravager, giving him all the incentive he needed. The odd smell in the air had him interested, but the sight of Jenny offering up her tight little asshole has his cock jumping out of its sheath, the blood in his body pumping towards his thick and throbbing breeding tool. Welcoming her new master, Jenny wiggles her butt from side to side, jiggling her ample butt flesh as a delectable platter of fine meat to fuck. Reaching back, Jenny grabs a handful of ass and spreads her cheeks, completely exposing her winking asshole just waiting to be abused. Grunting, the Ravager plods his foot some more, then charges! Moving faster than Jenny thought possible for such a large body, the Ravager is upon her, his heavy ballsack slapping wetly against her pussy with a loud splat! Jenny drools as she feels his fat throbbing cock pulse between her ass cheeks, the hot baby maker using her plentiful ass cheeks to jerk off. Jenny tries to crawl forward, not to escape but give him room to ram his cock into her ass, but the Ravager keeps walking forward with her, his fat dong thrusting back and forth in her butt meat. The Ravager happily hotdogs her butt, content with shooting his spunk all over her back, but Jenny isn’t. With each thrust, his heavy balls slap her pussy over and over again, the heavy nutsack incessantly clapping against her drenched pussy lips and splattering precum down her thighs. Jenny’s legs aren’t the only thing wet with precum, the Ravager’s fat dong was dripping dollops of thick precum onto her back, the sticky cream oozing and pooling in the small of her back. Jenny frantically wags her butt back and forth, trying all manner of movements to get his cock inside her. Jenny moans in frustration, giving in and using her ass meat to jerk off his massive member. She didn’t like to waste such a nutritious serving of cum, but if it meant he’d give her the fucking she so desperately needed, she’d do anything. A bit of rational thought returning to her, Jenny notices the ridges on his cock, like small rings built into his shaft and ending at his flat cock head. Was it an evolutionary trait, or maybe a mutation in the Ravager’s DNA? Whatever the reason, Jenny loved feeling the ridges rub against her asshole, and it would feel even better inside her. “Mmmmm,” Jenny lewdly groans, starting to like the hotdogging, she didn’t get to feel his thick breeding tool rearrange her insides, but it was definitely a good warm-up. _No_ _tch_ _,_ _I’_ _m_ _s_ _o w_ _et thinking about his cock pounding into me..._ With each thrust, she could feel the air behind her head get displaced, each of his brutal thrusts that dripped precum down her neck told Jenny just how fucked she was. The instinctual part of his brain, or what’s left of it, takes over, signaling to the Ravager that his fat nuts needed something warm to empty into, and Jenny was the perfect candidate. Eyes glazed over from the feeling of his long shaft rubbing against her asshole, Jenny barely registers when the Ravager pulls back, conscious thought reviving for a second, only to have it robbed from her as his meaty fuck pole slams into her ass! Jenny screams as her butthole stretches to fit the monstrous member, the inhuman girth pulling her inner walls apart as it sinks deeper and deeper. Jenny almost cries with pain and pleasure, a few stray tears dripping down her cheek as the Ravager’s trembling horse dong pushed aside her organs, bulging out her stomach as he forcibly penetrated deeper. Jenny can’t manage any words as he buries his cock inside her, just reminding herself to breathe and stay conscious for the next part. She feels his pulsing cock bulge out her stomach, pushing aside multiple organs as he buried his cock in her welcoming asshole. Inch after inch slowly slides in, the ridges of his cock spreading her butthole open and filling the room with lewd squelches as her ass expanded around his girth. After what feels like an eternity, Jenny feels his hefty nuts nuzzle up to her pussy lips, nestling into her folds like they were meant for each other. It was a perfect fit, as long as you didn’t notice the massive bulge in Jenny’s frontside extending from her privates to the bottom of her diaphragm. All thought stops as Jenny’s brain turns off, surrendering itself to the Ravager’s fat beast dong and keeping Jenny just conscious enough to clench up around his cock lodged into her. Effectively a living cocksleeve, Jenny just moans like a whore in heat as the Ravager begins thrusting, pumping his freakishly long cock in and out with purpose, each deep thrust making Jenny moan like one of those wind-up toys that only work if you pressed a button. In this case, the button being pressed was Jenny’s innards, and the finger pressing it was the Ravager’s bull cock. “Yes! Unf! Yes! Fuck me deep! Fill my asshole with your cock! Ah!” Jenny screams, all inhibition melting away as the Ravager doused the fire in her loins with his bitch breaker, his ringed cock stretching Jenny’s ass with each thrust. The Ravager enjoys every moment, and so does Jenny, his pulsing cock head buried in her crippled anus, fat balls knocking on her pussy with each thrust, and Jenny definitely couldn’t forget the small gasp the Ravager made every time she clenched up. It was almost cute, in a fucking her brains out so good that she contemplated being his personal cocksleeve kind of cute. The sound of rough leathery skin on soft supple fucktoy skin fills the stable, echoing off the wooden walls as copious sex juice drips onto the floor. Jenny says nothing, her body speaks for her, her clapping ass-cheeks that jiggled with every penetration, her ample tits swinging back and forth, and then her mouth, repurposed for moaning and begging in mind-broken phrases. “Uh, yes! Dee-deeper! Notch!” Jenny’s legs shiver and shake as she cums again, a river of her cum streaming down her thighs as his weapon of ass destruction continued to wage war on her battered and defeated anus. Her asshole was the tiny country making a living, and his cock was the deadly warhead about to blow up inside it. With a loud roar, the Ravager smashes his cock balls deep and unloads, his coconut sized balls squeezing together as they unloaded shot after shot of goopy beast cum directly into her stomach. Like an uncontrolled fire hydrant, the Ravager pumps gelatinous cum deep into her ass, pouring his seed into her with no end in sight. Jenny Just savors the moment, hands over her mouth as she holds back the load of cum pushing at the back of her throat, gallons of cum threatening to come out the wrong end as the Ravager continued to gush into her ass. Jenny finally understood what the ridges of his cock were for, plugging up whatever hole he was fucking so that not even a drop of cum could escape. The Ravager’s eventual pullout is bittersweet for our dear Jenny, she hated the fact that she couldn’t feel his pulsing cock in her ass anymore, but it’s made bearable with the wave of splooge that splatters all over her jiggly ass. Although she wasn’t in any state to complain. Jenny is collapsed on the floor, laying on her inflated stomach like a massive yoga ball full of sperm, her gaping asshole winking as it tried to shrink back to its original size. Fucked silly, all Jenny can do is convulse in a pool of Ravager cum as she tries to move, her spunk-filled stomach churning with the movement. Much to her surprise, and subsequent happiness, Jenny feels a familiar flat cock head prodding at her pussy entrance. Now that she was resting on her beachball stomach, her entire backside was elevated such that the Ravager could easily fuck her pussy, which he gladly would. With no warning, the Ravager slams it home, his erect fuck pole blasting past Jenny’s cervix and making sweet love to her uterine wall. Stuck on her inflated stomach, Jenny is along for the ride as her pussy is ravaged, his long throbbing dong rock hard despite just cumming. Jenny’s conscious mind takes over just long enough to spur her mouth into action, the perverse aspects of her personality flooding out now that she’d lost all limits. “Pound my pussy! Mess me up with your monster cock! Ah! Break me! Make me your bitch!” Jenny spits out, the ridges on his cock driving her crazy with pleasure, orgasming over and over again. More than happy to oblige, the Ravager speeds up his thrusts, seemingly understanding Jenny’s speech despite the language barrier. “Notch yes! Harder! Ram that ugly fat ridged cock into me! Use me like the cocksleeve I am!” The Ravager pounds Jenny’s pussy, fucking her raw and deep, just how she liked it. Their nasty baby-making sex loudly echos through the stable, attracting some unwanted attention from down the hallway... Cum spurts from her asshole as the Ravager fucks her silly, the white viscous fluid dripping from her gaping butthole to her plugged pussy, lubricating even deeper thrusts into her. Jenny can only scream in pleasure as her stomach bulges with each thrust, orgasm after orgasm robbing her of rational thought as the Ravager uses her like a fucktoy for large beasts, which is semi-true. Her stomach is unrecognizable as it stretches with each thrust, his deep thrusts prying Jenny’s pussy open as he fucked Jenny senseless with his monster cock. Obscenities fill the room, skin on skin mixed with dirty language that Jenny loved. “Are you about to cum? Please cum! Flood my womb! Pump my pussy full of your fertile animal spunk! Cum for meeeeee!” With that last phrase, the Ravager unloads his spunk, obeying his new mistress’s commands as he floods her womb with a thick batch of bestial cum meant to knock up females in heat. Jenny orgasms again, having lost count ages ago, a river of thick gooey sperm ejecting from her asshole as a fresh batch was pumped into her pussy, his fertile swimmers attacking Jenny’s eggs in droves, a desperate attempt at interspecies impregnation, though only time would tell if it worked. In the corner of her eye, a small notification pops up, _Kiss the Beast!_ Which makes Jenny chuckle a bit, some built-up spunk spilling out of her mouth as she relaxes. _I did a lot more than just kiss him._ Having tamed the wild monster cock with her tight snatch, or maybe the other way around, Jenny considers this a successful day by all means! 

Jenny just lays there for a moment, spurting cum from her pussy and ass in streams as the Ravager pulls out, seemingly finished now that he’d unloaded a few gallons of his spunk. Jenny rolls onto her back, groaning in pleasure as a stream of thick Ravager spunk leaked from her stretched pussy and ass. Like a longtime lover, Jenny brings his fat cock shaft to her mouth, lovingly planting small kisses along his extensive girth and cock head. “Wow. Thanks for that. You really messed me up.” Jenny says as she plants another tender kiss on the shaft, completely enamored by his thick ugly beast of a cock, taking long slow licks along the ridges as she worships his shrunken cock. Even deflated, his member stands proud, thick as her arm but not as long, at least until it got hard. Sliding completely under him, Jenny wraps her warm lips around the fat head of his cock, the sheer girth making her jaw sore, thin trails of saliva dripping onto the floor. Her tongue probes his flat cock tip, sucking up any residual cum that hadn’t gotten shot into her. _Mmmm_ _, you taste so good~_ Jenny hungrily sucks on his breeding tool like a bitch possessed, slurping up the delicious mix of cum and pussy juice slathered over his girthy shaft. Its taste is a complex mix of flavors, her sweet pussy juice and his smelly beast dick mixing in a desert for the lustful, Jenny’s personal addiction to fat monster cock heightening the experience even more. Like a turtle rising out of its shell, his deflating cock begins to harden, more of his length unsheathing as Jenny’s pole polishing does the trick. Licking her lips in anticipation, Jenny is eager to get her last hole creampied, but a sudden knock on the door rouses her from cloud nine. “Hello? Is someone in there?” Wiping the cum-guzzling smile off her face, Jenny struggles to stand, just enough cum leaking out of her to manage an unstable waddle to the doorway. Her beachball of a stomach sways and jiggles with each step, resembling a knocked-up street whore more than a penguin. Clearing her throat, Jenny does her best impression of an Illager voice, just slightly deeper in tone than her usual cheeriness. “Ah, yeah! I’m, uhh, just tending to the Ravagers, ha-ha!” Jenny forces a laugh, wracking her brain for what kind of speech pattern the Illagers used, but only bringing to mind the way their moans sounded. “What? But today’s Tuesday, it’s my day!” Jenny slams the door closed as the Illager guard tries to open it, propping her back against it while planting her feet. “Yeah! I wasn’t busy, so why don’t you take the day off?” Jenny nervously responds, grimacing at the shaky tone in her voice. “Huh? A day off? What are you talking about?” The Illager responds, shimmying the door handle as she tried to get in. Weak from her pleasure cruise, Jenny looks around for something to prop the door closed, one look at her and the entire mansion would know what she’d been doing. What’s worse, she’d made an excuse that she forgot something in her room, and since she was found in the stable, they’d call her a beast bitch or something! Shaking her head, Jenny continues her search for a doorstop, not willing to be labeled a slut by these unsavory characters, at least not while Slimy was around. History repeated, Jenny’s eyes land on the object of her desires. _The Ravager, duh!_ Jenny had completely overlooked him, her brain had already classified him as a cum dispenser, so she hadn’t even thought of his practical use! With his massive body, it’d be a cinch to brace the doorway! Struggling to keep the door closed, Jenny frantically waves at the Ravager, her back to the door as she does so. Seeing his prey, the Ravager plods over, eyeing Jenny’s bloated stomach with pride, but feeling a little pent up from Jenny’s unfinished oral session... Jenny is surprised as he abruptly snuggles her stomach, his sharp horns lightly poking at her. A moment of wholesome cuddling in a wreck of getting discovered, Jenny smiles warmly as she pushes against the Illager trying her hardest to force the door open. Even in her predicament, Jenny instinctually grabs his horns, getting ready to push them away from her soft stomach, but as soon as he feels the pressure on his horns, the Ravager jerks upwards, flinging Jenny into the air. Holding on for dear life, Jenny feels gravity cancel for a second as she reaches the apex of her ascent, then restart as she begins to fall. With inhuman precision, the Ravager stands on his hind legs and thrusts his magnum dong directly into Jenny’s pussy, his front hooves landing on either side of the doorframe. Jenny yelps from the sudden insertion, white light exploding behind her eyes as his bestial member bottoms out inside her tight pussy, stretching her baby room as its girth filled her uterus. Tongue lolling out of her mouth and going cross-eyed, Jenny spasms in climax as her body clenches up around his thick shaft, staying conscious by a thin thread known as plot. Nothing more than a glorified doorstop, the Ravager abuses Jenny’s pussy like there’s no tomorrow, pounding away at her womb with his ridged breeding tool as dollops of cum drip down her thighs. Though to be clear, it’s only from her unplugged ass. Jenny just groans and gurgles as she is fucked stupid, sex drunk as she’s brutally fucked against the doorway, the Ravager’s penetrating thrusts distending Jenny’s stomach with the help of gravity. No moment passes where she isn’t full of cock meat, unable and unwilling to get off this pleasurable rodeo. Jenny has an iron grip on his horns, bouncing up and down on his cock like a bungee doll, his monster meat slamming balls deep with every bounce. Jenny’s face twists in ecstasy, gasping for air as her brain stops functioning from intense pleasure, just trying to stay alive as the Ravager uses her as a pocket pussy. Like a sex-crazed Texan, Jenny has taken the bull by the horns, but the bull had her by the pussy! Jenny could feel his massive length molding the inside of her pussy like play-doh, turning her pussy into his personal sperm bank with each deep penetrating stroke. Asshole leaking cum in thick glops, Jenny tries to stay silent as she bounces up and down his beast cock, powerful front hooves on each side of the doorway, the only thing keeping the door shut Jenny’s body being fucked against it. Unable to hold back any longer, small moans escape Jenny, her brain trying desperately to think of something, anything to distract her from the mind breaking pleasure of getting her pussy split in half. The thick spunk ejecting from her ass pools on the floor below, a goopy spooge pile oozing outwards. “What the heck are you doing in there?” Jenny barely registers the Illager’s voice, a tiny whisper in a tsunami of ecstasy. With a final scream, Jenny is impaled on his erupting member, his saggy ballsack clenching as it milked out every last drop of man milk. If the Illager hadn’t heard her before she did now. Jenny’s lewd moans fill the stable as gallon upon gallon of beast milk pours into her, splattering filthy Ravager cum into her womb in a thick glaze. The Illager’s loud knocks fall on deaf ears as rope after rope of his dirty baby batter flood Jenny’s abused pussy, painting every inch of her insides in his primitive white spunk. Jenny’s head goes slack, losing control of her muscles as her she climaxes nonstop, an inordinate amount of thick cum lade into her with no escape. Jenny’s stomach swells with his load, womb bloating like a cum balloon meant hold monster cock and cum. Like a disposable condom, her abdomen inflates, sagging as a dizzying amount of hot Ravager cum is pumped directly into her womb, her ovaries getting drenched in fertile beast sperm with only one purpose: impregnation. “MmmmMMM!” An overfucked slave to mob cock that knew her place moans out, arms going slack as she’s pinned between a cock and a hard place. The Ravager spares a glance down, his deep green eyes met with Jenny’s fucked-stupid ahegao face. With a satisfied grunt, he steps down off the doorframe, Jenny sliding off his cock now that she wasn’t holding his horns. Jenny is left in a thick pool of Ravager spunk, spasming as she climaxes from the excessive amount of cum pouring out of her, an expanding pool of sperm and girl cum mixed in a viscous concoction that seeped below the doorframe. The Illager is silent now, no knocking, no words, nothing. Jenny just lays there, too sex-drunk and mind broken to even care if the Illager came in. “I’d ask what this white goop on the floor is, but I think I know.” Jenny prepares herself for the Illager to burst in and uncover her secret, but is met with a pleasantly whispered surprise. “I won’t tell anyone about this, but you gotta quiet down. I use a gag, but a rag or something should work too.” Jenny struggles to her feet, a delicate sum-soaked hand propped on the wall as more glops of gooey spunk ooze out of her. “But don’t get me wrong! I’m still angry at you for taking my shift! Arthur is mine, got it? His cock belongs to me!” Jenny smiles as the mysterious Illager slaps the door, a silent bond between beast fucking sisters. “And jeez! Clean up! You got his jizz all over my boots!” Jenny turns and looks over the stable, an excessive amount of Ravager cum staining the stone floor, a lot more than what the Illager was probably imagining. “You better make it up to me next time, or else I’ll bind you to his cock and leave you there overnight!” _That_ _d_ _oesn’_ _t_ _sound like a bad idea..._ The Illager stomps away, mumbling under her breath as her sticky boots squelched down the hallway. Happy to have made a new friend with similar hobbies, Jenny decides to take her advice and picks up a mop to clean up. It’d taken a little while to squeeze out the gallons of cum inside her, with his thick goop sticking to her like jelly, but she manages with her expert handiwork. As Jenny cleans, she can’t help but notice the different shades of his cum. The pools by the stable were a dirty white, but the pile by the door was much thicker and had a light pink sheen. _I hope he_ _d_ _idn’_ _t_ _catch anything from fucking me, though it might be fun to see him out of control..._ Jenny giggles to herself as she cleans up the rest of the cum, mopping it all up into a large mass of goopy spunk. Wiping the sweat off her brow, Jenny can’t help but eye the delicious Ravager cum, salivating as she subconsciously kneels. _I_ _t'_ _s_ _a shame to throw this all away..._ A true cum-holic, Jenny licks up the Ravager cum, scooping up thick glops of his baby batter and dripping it into her gaping maw. Bit by bit, Jenny ingests the nutritious and delicious sperm milk caking the floor until only a white stain is left. Licking the residue off her fingers, Jenny pats her full stomach, smiling as she waves goodbye to the ravenous Ravager. “See you soon big guy!” she says, unknowing of just how soon she’d see him again. Jenny cracks open the door and peeks outside, scanning the hallway for any sign of life, but is met with an empty hallway with a bit of cum on the outside. Grimacing, Jenny uses her foot to sweep it under the carpet, she had standards, and stepped in cum was not gonna cut it. Daintily stepping into the hallway, Jenny closes the door behind her. After making doubly sure that no one saw her walk out of the stables, Jenny happily strolls towards the exit, her ample bottom and bouncy breasts jiggling with each step. 

Outside stands a very satisfied looking Illager, along with an exhausted Slimy. “Miss Jenny! What took you so long?” The Illager perkily asks, practically bouncing with energy, the warm sunlight reflecting off her shiny gray skin. “Sorry! False alarm, I thought I brought a torch with me, but I guess not. My mistake!” Jenny clasps her hands together in apology, doing a joking bow as Slimy rolls her eyes. “Wow Mom, way to keep us waiting, I would’ve died of boredom if she didn-” Slimy starts, but is quickly interrupted by a tomato red Illager. “ANYWAY, thank you again for all you’ve done. We really appreciate what you’ve done for us. I don’t know what we would’ve done if you didn’t cure Ms. Evoker. At worst she might’ve infected the Ravagers and then we’d have a real problem! Ha-ha!” The Illager chuckles out. Jenny nervously laughs along, gulping as her romp with the Ravager comes to mind, namely the pink cum he was ejecting. _That dar_ _n_ _didn_ _’_ _t_ _Illusioner_ _infect me, right? That might explain the sudden arousal I had..._ Jenny waves it off as a side effect of the Vex, and definitely not the virus. Probably. The Illager mentions that they are always welcome, and hands Jenny a map of the surrounding area, pointing her towards the Village. The trio quickly says their goodbyes, and Jenny follows the map to the village, she could use this to update her map when she had the chance. Jenny’s reception at the Village is surprisingly cold, no Villagers as far as the eye can see. But one look into a boarded off house tells Jenny exactly what was going on. The Villagers were all cooped up doing you know what with their eyes glued to blue screens. An array of different clips, photos, and videos flashing across the screen. From the few houses she’d looked into, there was video footage of every time she’d come to the village: the prison cell, the bukkake, the double iron golems, the bathhouse, a few others, and of course the most recent videos of her with the horses, and their Tavern Gangbang. Not wanting to disturb their, ahem, relaxation, Jenny scribbles a short note and slides it under the City hall’s doorway for the Elder to find. Eventually. Calling out to Slimy, the tired but happy pair stroll home wrapped in each other’s arms, excited to show Neigh Neigh & Alpha their new skills, and unsuspecting of the bomb that Jenny had planted in the Illager’s base. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	38. Black Lewd Mobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her exploration senses tingling, Jenny updates her map, but gets stuck in one particular location that’s dark and musty... 

A quiet hum resounds through the air as Jenny rifles through her closet, every manner of apparel flying this way and that. An old witch costume here, ripped-up police outfit there, she  can’t even begin to count the number of outfits  she’s fit into her bottomless wardrobe, it was like a black hole! Jenny jerks when she feels something jelly-like brush against the back of her hand, the slightly soggy gelatinous mass in stark contrast with her dry soft clothes. Pushing away the shirts and socks piled on top, she reveals the string of ender pearls! Jenny gasps as she sees them, memories of teleporting and almost getting stuck in a cave coming back to her.  _ Hmm, I could use the  _ _ Illager’s _ _ map to find the Stronghold!  _ Excitedly extracting the string of balls from her pit of clothes, Jenny goes into her inventory and pulls out the  Illager’s map along with her own.  _ Wow!  _ _ It’s _ _ been like 15 chapter since I last updated this map! Whatever that means. _ Adding to her map, the  dark oak forest where the  Illagers resided was north of the village, a  relatively short distance away but buried in the  thicket that was  dark oak . She  hadn’t noticed it before, but the  Illager’s map was so large that it even showed a bit of the land to the South, behind the waterfall. Though it  didn’t really show much, all it had was a large  splotch of red with XXX scrawled over it in black ink. XXX had a plethora of meanings, one standing out in her mind, but the dangerous color  wasn’t lost on her. Making a mental note to explore that area when she had a chance, Jenny stuffs her  crinkled map back into her inventory. Standing, Jenny strolls around outside, taking a brisk walk around the premise to make sure none of her pets were wandering around. She  didn’t know what it felt like to be teleported into a mob, but she  didn’t want to try it. After making sure none of her lovers were around, Jenny slides into her adobe and locks the doors, just in case. As another precaution, Jenny closes the blinds, the sunlight streaming in signaling roughly a few hours before Neigh Neigh and them would be back to sleep. Donning an Iron chest plate, Jenny assumes the doggy position, using her fingers to warm herself up. Her skilled fingers begin by prodding at her puffy pussy lips, tracing random shapes along her labia in a stimulating dance of paintbrush and wet canvas. “Mmmmm,” A small moan escapes her as a delicate finger slides in, the thin limb delving deep into her vagina,  twisting and wriggling just how she wanted, gently scraping her trimmed nails along her pussy walls in an intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure. Panting, Jenny brings her soaked finger to her mouth, licking the sweet lady juice off them in an erotic display of self-love. She slathers on an extra coat of saliva, then stretches her arm back, closing her eyes to intimately enjoy the feelings coursing through her body. Her lubricated finger outlines her winking butthole, drawing around the tight fleshy hole like a snake curling around its prey. Without warning, it strikes! “ Ooooo ,” Jenny moans, thoroughly enjoying sliding her finger  knuckle deep into her bum. As the thin digit repeatedly slides in and out, her other hand comes back to give a light slap, her ample bottom jiggling from the impact like rippling waves on a lake’s surface. Small moans and mewls fill the room as Jenny indulges herself, thoroughly lubricating her butthole like her life depended on it, though she  didn’t know how true that was. A river of her girl cum drips down her thighs, the deliciously sweet fluid dribbling down and expanding into a maroon circle of pleasure in her red covers. Reminding herself of why she was doing this, Jenny grabs the beads, the jelly-like orbs sending shivers down her spine. Bringing one end to her butt, she feels her  orifice give as the bead is pressed to her,  stretching and opening in agonizing ecstasy as Jenny pushes the ender pearl deeper. With a quiet  _ bwip _ _ ,  _ the surroundings shift to grassy plains, her naked rump being showered in warm light. Not keen on the idea of being seen kneeling with anal beads hanging out of her ass, Jenny quickly inserts the next one. In a flash of  movement , the lush grass at her knees and elbows changes to a soggy  mush , a layer of swamp slime sticking to her in a thick coat. Ignoring the replicated Slimy daughter residue, Jenny mentally prepares herself for the hardest part of this journey, pushing in two orbs at once. Taking deep breathes, Jenny relaxes her abdomen, mentally envisioning her asshole relaxing, which it does. Taking a long exhale, Jenny hurriedly pushes in a bead, her vision drowning in pitch black for a moment before she manages to slide in the last bead. Based on the cold brick against her skin, and the bright torch light that was clouding her vision, Jenny had arrived. 

Standing on tired legs, Jenny scans the surroundings. It was exactly how she’d left it, dank musty air, dim lighting, and cold stone brick for every floor, wall, and ceiling. Settling down beside the single burning torch, Jenny pulls out her map and begins to update it. To her surprise, she’d teleported a far ways away, at least 1000 blocks in her estimate. On the map was a large splotch of color, her house and its neighbors, and the small blotch of green that was her current biome. In between the plains, which she was apparently deep beneath, and her house was a massive patch of emptiness, the papyrus map unwilling and unable to connect the two-colored dots without Jenny exploring in between them. A hint of a smile dances across her lips, if all went to plan, she could enjoy the sea breeze right before plundering the stronghold for treasure! _Without a string of magical sex toys dangling out of my ass that is._ “Ahem.” Jenny clears her throat, coughing out the dust she’d inhaled from the stale stronghold air, it was time to get out of here. Returning to her original position, Jenny does as she did the first time and wraps the thin string spooling out of her asshole around her palm, gathering as much fabric as possible to pull on, the less time it took to get home, the better. Taking a deep breath, Jenny relaxes her ass and abdomen, her vagina clenching up a little bit in anticipation for the rush of pleasure that came with such a rapid pull out. “Mmmm,” With a bitten back moan, Jenny pulls with all her might, and her surroundings quickly change: Stronghold to Cave to... cave? Squinting and blinking as her eyes adjust to the light, or lack thereof, Jenny panics for a second at the unexpected result, but finds the problem momentarily. In her hand was a single pearl, thin string dangling from each end of its round body, one end in her hand, the other frayed and unraveling. “Heck,” Jenny whispered under her breath, attracting more than just her own attention at the offensive language. Gulping, Jenny slowly reaches back, feeling around for any string, and sure enough finds another broken end, the stupid thing had snapped! Blaming herself for being impatient, Jenny struggles to grab any of the dangling fabric, her hand coming back empty besides for some thin white strands. _Bruh._ Keeping her head down, Jenny slowly pushes, flexing her insides in a desperate push for freedom. It was a delicate balance of pushing and relaxing. Too much push and she’d risk moaning. Too relaxed and the pearls would slide back in and rob her of any progress. The seconds feel like minutes as Jenny struggles to push them out, a slight headache coming on from the constant exertion. Jenny lets out a breath she didn’t notice she was holding, panting quietly as she tried to keep her abdomen clenched. With her head between her hands, which are also held to the cave floor, Jenny takes slow deep breaths, pushing on every exhale like she was giving birth. It’s an unwelcome surprise when one of the enderman wander over, standing over her bent over form like the Eiffel tower to a small coffee shop. Swallowing her nervousness, Jenny tries to stay calm, beads of sweat dripping off her forehead, but her effort is wasted when she feels something long and pulsing slap itself between her ass-cheeks. She holds back a yelp, just barely, but it didn’t take a genius to guess what was pulsing along her backside. She starts to crawl away, but strong limbs grab her hips, holding Jenny in place to be fucked. _Okay Jenny. This is dangerous, but you got this. Just play along, and_ _maybe they’ll_ _go away?_ Jenny desperately hopes, but is proved wrong a moment later when the beating snake between her cheeks starts to move back and forth, using her ample bottom’s flesh to jerk itself off. Eager to get this over with, Jenny moves a little bit, mirroring his movements to more effectively hotdog his throbbing meat pole. _Notch,_ _it’s_ _so big..._ The black slab of meat was leaking precum like a faucet, gushing the thick pre along her back and smearing it between her cheeks, dripping down to her asshole and pussy. Swallowing her saliva, Jenny manages to stay sane, pushing away all thought as she fixated on pushing the beads out. This situation wasn’t ideal, but maybe the precum could lube up her butthole enough for the pearls to slide out. Chewing on her bottom lip, Jenny’s tired breathes take on a lewd edge as she unknowingly moans along, her pussy getting wetter by the second. _Remember, this is all to get back home. Not to feel his juicy throbbing member fill up my-_ Jenny shakes the thought from her mind, she couldn’t risk getting distracted now, she could feel the beads sliding out! Resuming her laborious pushing, the beads move out centimeter by centimeter, ever so slowly edging towards her winking asshole. Now there was a problem, the Enderman’s short thrusts were splattering her bottom in precum, which was much appreciated, but his hefty shaft was also pushing against her asshole. Closing her eyes, Jenny focuses on her pushes, timing her clenches with his pulls so the force was going in the same direction. Jenny does a mini celebration in her head when she feels her asshole stretching open, partially from the temptation of getting out of here, and partially from the pleasure of getting her butthole opened. But just as she feels the round head begin to come out, she feels another fat round head push against it. In her fixation to get the bead out, she hadn’t noticed the Enderman lining up his black ender dick to her ass! Jenny’s eyes go wide as she realizes what he wants, but is reminded of her situation when his hands grip her hips more tightly. Glancing back, she could almost swear the Enderman was smiling, though it was pretty hard to tell with their blank faces. Jenny whimpers in pleasure and pain as his long fuck meat slowly enters her ass, the purple cock head devilishly pushing the three anal pearls deeper in. _F-fuck, so deep..._ Jenny bites down on her tongue as she holds back a girlish moan, the pure pleasure of getting her anus defiled by this tall black mob and his magnificent purple breeding tool sending her pussy into spasms. What the heart wants, the heart wants. Inch after inch slides in, delving deeper and deeper into Jenny’s insides like an anaconda slithering into a moist hole, just begging to unload its seed. Both hands shoot to her mouth as Jenny tries every way possible to stay quiet, the Enderman’s raw advance into her butt making her legs quiver and her brain hit the brakes. _I- I- I need to-_ Jenny's brain cranks to a stop as the Enderman bottoms out inside her, his heavy black balls nuzzling up against her drenched pussy in a perfect fit. Jenny’s eyes roll back as she involuntarily climaxes, her asshole clenching up around its pulsing intruder in a loving embrace as girl cum gushes out of her unfilled pussy. Jenny collapses onto the stone floor as her arms give out, tongue lolling out as one of the hardest climaxes she’d ever had ravages her system. _I- It- Gu-_ Jenny's brain stutters as the Enderman begins thrusting with ruthless and reckless abandon, jackhammering his throbbing meat pole in and out of Jenny’s asshole in deep penetrating thrusts. Jenny’s eyes roll back in their sockets as she cums again, her brain drowning in pleasure hormones as the Enderman’s weapon of ass destruction fucked her into submission. All thought stops as the Enderman repeatedly hilts inside her, the sound of his heavy cum-filled nuts splattering precum on her pussy filling the cave and alerting its inhabitants of what was going down. Given up on staying quiet, Jenny just moans whorishly into the cold stone ground, too deep in bliss to even care what happened to her anymore. It’s a welcome surprise when the Enderman slams his cock balls deep, his hands holding Jenny’s hips to his as his cock unloaded gallon after gallon of creamy purple spunk, numerous ender pearls pouring into her ass like a reverse edema meant to fill up her asshole. Jenny convulses in moans and pleasure as she’s filled to the brim, in stark contrast to the Enderman’s dead purple eye sockets. Rope after rope of his thick goop pumps into Jenny, painting every bit of her insides purple with thick baby batter. The anal beads, forgotten in her blissful state of anally wrecked, are far inside her now, the gelatinous spheres sitting somewhere in her large intestine, happy to have some new ender pearl roommates. Jenny's stomach swells and inflates with purple baby batter, his black ender dick jettisoning load after load deep into her in a tsunami of gooey sperm. Her abdomen expands to fit the hefty donation from Mr. Big Cock Enderman, but he’s not done yet. Jenny groans in ecstasy as she feels his purple length throb inside her, gushing more cum and ender pearls into her system. With his long arms, he easily grabs Jenny by the head, his nimble long digits curling around her skull in a snug but not uncomfortable fit. He gives Jenny a cute little head pat, then proceeds to pull out and ram his fucking fat member back into her in a savage penetrating slam. He uses his grip on her head to pull back, forcing her back to arch as he roughly fucks out the last few brain cells remaining in Jenny’s brain. From her pulled back position, Jenny’s unfocused eyes finally see something, and it’s an amazing sight. His glowing purple meat pole was actually lighting up her insides, producing a purplish glow from within her like a human torch, or a human fucktoy that doubled as a nightlight. Slam after slam echoes around the cavern as the Enderman pounds Jenny into oblivion, her tits bouncing in tune to his thrusts, her tits lactating fresh breast milk from the hormones coursing through her system. She was already getting fucked deep, but when he lifts Jenny off the ground, it’s another position entirely. Jenny is his personal cocksleeve, her legs dangling in the air as she was bounced up and down his length, the only thing keeping her riding the cock in her ass and the hand on her head. Her cum inflated stomach jiggles with each bounce, his previous load of cum and ender pearls churning around inside her. “Uhhhh... MMmmm... AaaaAhh!” Jenny’s mouth broadcasts the immense mind breaking pleasure emanating through her, her new black master utilizing her tight little fuck hole to its utmost. With each thrust, Jenny’s stomach bulges outwards, the Enderman’s massive prick distending her insides and displacing organs as Jenny was anally brutalized. Bits of pink cum drip down their thighs as each thrust displaces the enderman’s previous load, using his thick breeding tool to whisk the baby batter concoction stirring around inside Jenny. Jenny screams out in ecstasy as she cums again, her toes curling and saliva dripping from the corner of her mouth as she mentally and physically becomes the Enderman’s fleshlight. Within the dark caverns, eerie purple light illuminates the massive hole in the earth as more Enderman’s purple throbbing glowsticks unsheathe, agroed now that Jenny’s eyes were elevated and looking at them. Though they were unfocused and unseeing now that Jenny’s entire brain was being used as a pleasure center. Jenny feels so full, her entire body being used as a sperm bank and cumdump. Getting her asshole pounded by his massive black member just felt too heavenly, she couldn’t care less if the anal beads got stuck inside her ass, she’d stay here and be their brood mother if it meant she got to get anally destroyed every minute of every day. Another Enderman is quick to stretch out Jenny’s drenched pussy, his equally long slab of black cock meat eager to pleasure itself using Jenny’s tight fuck hole. In a single penetrating thrust, his pulsing member makes love to her uterine wall, pounding and stretching its surface meant for impregnation. With two lewd black monsters slamming in and out of her, Jenny is on cloud nine, repeatedly climaxing and convulsing as her stomach expanded and its contents churned in preparation for more. With a small _Mwoop_ the Enderman in her ass explodes inside her, another thick load of bright pink spunk shooting into her asshole, gaping and loosening her butthole as her stomach was pumped full of juicy thick Enderman sperm. Even as he unloads his cock milk, his monstrous black member is slamming in and out of Jenny’s gaping asshole in a show of dominance, repeatedly rutting Jenny’s bubbly butt in a mysterious Enderman marking of superiority. His eyes show his pride and satisfaction, not that Jenny notices with her womb getting ravaged by another of his brethren. He gingerly pulls out of her ass, his anaconda slithering out of her gaping asshole as it winked and dripped sex juice. Globs of his thick pink cum drip out of her ass as she bounces her pussy on a fat ender dick, a few engorged ender pearls dropping out of her in a rush of cum covered sperm pouches. More Enderman are quick to replace him, all lining up to run a thick cocked black train on the tiny white female’s asshole. 

Time Passes

Jenny had lost count of her orgasms long ago. With the only light in the dark cave coming from the Enderman’s thick juicy pulsating glowing purple pricks, she could only estimate that she’d been here for hours. It was rare, but occasionally her repeated climaxes would give her such strong post-orgasm clarity that she would remember the anal beads, getting lodged deeper inside her with each subsequent load. But the clarity would only last a few seconds before her mind once again submitted to its new black masters, heeding every order from their dark throbbing cocks. If it pulsed, she eagerly received its hefty load. If it dripped, she happily swallowed. If its balls looked dirty, she earnestly cleaned them off. A true cumslut, Jenny is used every which way, every fiber of her being dedicated to their pleasure. In the small moments of clarity, Jenny tries what she can to escape, though it consisted of slamming her pussy down harder in the hopes that the Enderman would decide to fuck her against the floor. She, despite all signs, had convinced herself that this was all to get the beads out and return to her daily life, definitely not just to feel his massive black cock pound her womb deeper. “Ahhh!” Jenny screams, climaxing again as she bounced on their thick black cocks embedded in her pussy and asshole, their double trouble penetration giving her orgasm after orgasm that sent her into spasms of joy. The next time Jenny’s clarity returns she’s on her knees, sucking off five of the Enderman at once. Her hands and mouth hop between members, their juicy purple members dripping delicious pink cream that she eagerly lapped up. Despite her obvious elation at polishing their hefty black poles, Jenny continues to justify her slutty actions. _Mmm, this is all to fill up my stomach and push out the beads, that’s the only reason..._ Equally disbelieving in her own rational, Jenny’s pudgy stomach heaves with the weight of their loads as she continues to heavily worship their long throbbing pricks, numerous ender pearls and gallons of their creamy pink cum having been swallowed back to back from their bulbous purple cockheads. The feeling of steaming hot Ender cum coating her face washes away the clarity, returning Jenny to her fucktoy-like state of sucking and fucking anything that moved and had a massive member. While under the influence, the Enderman resume their savage anal ritual, repeatedly slamming their thick purple rods into Jenny’s asshole and emptying their sagging nutsacks of their thick purple cream. Jenny’s stomach bulges like a beachball overinflated with air, except the air is creamy pink cum mixed with gelatinous ender pearls. The recurrent anal creampies, and normal creampies for that matter, have sent Jenny’s brain into overdrive, trying desperately to lower the dopamine levels in her brain, but failing due to its surging with each hot load pumped inside her. Jenny’s mind is practically dripping dopamine, a neurotransmitter controlling happiness, but most importantly involved in reward pathways of the brain. The Enderman’s collective anal gangbang was literally conditioning Jenny to adore their thick pulsating monster cocks, brainwashing her to worship and adore their long black members with her entire body. This was a clear case of DUI if I’ve ever seen one, as in: Dicking Until Infatuation. The next time her mind clears up is unpleasant to say the least, though the Enderman certainly enjoy it. “Ahh! No! It won’t fit!” Jenny protests weakly, moaning out her grievances in an unconvincing voice that falls on deaf ears. Maybe at one time the Enderman could understand what Jenny was saying, but apparently not anymore since her protests do nothing to stop them shoving two cocks in her ass at once. Jenny is held to the ground in a forced doggy style, an Enderman’s strong grip keeping her head firm to the ground as they stretched her already gaped asshole. “Ahhhhh! Mmmmm!” Jenny involuntarily climaxes as her asshole is forced open by two ginormous black snakes, both dripping cock heads vying for the first penetration in a battle of dominance. Like two giraffes on the savanna, though not as violently, their oaken shafts bump and push against each other in a heated battle, the fat heads smearing Jenny’s winking gaped asshole in pink cum lubricant. From her repeated use of the Enderman, or better yet the Enderman’s repeated use of her, Jenny’s bubbly butt is covered in thick viscous spunk, her asshole gaped so wide it looked like a horse had fucked her, and trust me, Neigh Neigh had done plenty of gaping back home. Tired of their battle for power, a disgruntled Enderman pushes them forward, both fat leaking cock heads spreading Jenny’s butt like a knife carving into freshly opened peanut butter. Unfortunately, their anal advancement stops halfway, their meaty dongs too thick and long to fully enter, much to their chagrin. So what are two black Enderman studs to do? Give up and share the newly acquired, but well-used cumslut? No. Like true geniuses, they each grab a calf and push, spreading Jenny’s legs to give themselves more room to work. Thanks to her constant debauchery, Jenny is more than capable of doing the splits, but in that moment regrets that fact. Thanks to their expert manipulation of human anatomy, their pulsing black mob cocks slide a few inches deeper, almost getting balls deep, but stopping just before. Sadly, that was as far in as they could get, there was only so much space for them to stand next to each other while sliding their cocks into Jenny, not that they wouldn’t try. Jenny is sent into orgasmic spasms as they begin to move, roughly slamming their girthy breeding tools into her bubbly bottom in a frenzied attempt to fit both cocks into their new cocksleeve. With both unwilling to share, no cooperation occurs, both battling to slam in with rapid thrusts that only serve to stretch Jenny more and gape her asshole with their girthy black cocks. But just as they prepare to cum, one of the Enderman pushes the other side, knocking him over and slamming his own fat black cock into Jenny. Balls deep. Finally having his cock enveloped in an airtight flesh seal, its no surprise he can’t hold back, repeatedly slamming his hefty black member into Jenny’s unprotected asshole as he unloads gallon upon gallon of thick steaming baby batter, Jenny’s sizable stomach swelling even more with his creamy man milk. Rope after rope of his ender cum pours into her, painting her insides a milky pink and bulging out her stomach with ender pearls. In the midst of his knocking up of Jenny, the previously pushed aside Enderman grabs and throws him to the ground! A fight has broken out! The Enderman crowd around the fighting Enderman, silently standing in a circle as the two _bwip_ and _bwop_ at each other. In the midst of the chaos, Jenny gets her first ounce of rest in the last few hours, collapsed on the floor and leaking a copious amount of dick milk from her gaped asshole. Recognizing her only chance, Jenny pushes as hard as she can, face turning a deep shade of red as all her effort is directed to her stomach and butt. 

With a loud  _ pop, _ the beads slide out in a flood of thick pink cum and ender pearls. Jenny climaxes again from the tsunami of cum flowing out of her, finally relaxing now that she was face down in her soft comfortable sheets. A  seemingly never-ending stream of her  lewd gangbangers’ sticky cum pours out of her ass, creating a pink rainbow onto her wooden floor that would need to be cleaned up. Without the constant influx of the Enderman’s monster black cocks, Jenny’s brain slowly comes off its high, normal though returning to her sex-crazed mind. “N-Notch that was good.” Jenny pants out to no one in particular, reveling in the feeling of her  pliable red covers rubbed up against her face. Face down, ass up on her bed, Jenny relishes the afterglow of being the Enderman’s  cumdump , her ass and pussy  creampie spilling onto the edge of her bed in a pink river of spunk. Once the flow ebbs, Jenny is quick to clean up the mess and put on some clothes, or as quickly as someone with a gaping asshole leaking can be. With her trusty mop  that’s seen its fair share of cum showers, Jenny returns her cum covered wooden floor to its  previous sheen, opting to leave the covers where they were and just let the cum stain dry for now.  _ I’ll _ _ wash it in the morning.  _ Jenny flips the covers over, hiding the scent of sex however she can, Alpha’s nose was more than capable of smelling it on her, she  didn’t need him to smell it on her covers too. The pets!  _ I almost forgot! The enderman were just so juicy and thick...  _ Clearing her head of naughty thoughts, Jenny peaks into the barn, relieved to  hear the sounds of light snoring and the occasional shuffling of hooves.  _ I guess they _ _ were so tired they just went straight to bed... _ Jenny lets out a breath of air she  didn’t she was holding, stumbling  back and collapsing into her bed. Though it was slightly  disconcerting that her pets  hadn’t at least checked up on her, and went to find her when they realized she was missing, Jenny waves it off as the exhaustion overtakes her, unsuspecting of her pets’ newfound tastes. 

That night, her dreams are filled with flashbacks of the Enderman gangbang, their thick black breeding tools messing up her insides as their weighty cum-filled sacks slapped against her bare skin, her subconscious still hopped up on the dopamine conditioning their nasty baby making sex had given her. Morning comes all too soon, and Jenny wakes up more tired than she’d gone to bed. Yawning, Jenny stretches out, then curls back up into a ball as she snuggles her covers. “Mmmmm, what a dream,” Jenny mumbles aloud, taking a deep whiff of the smell of her covers. It smelt of lavender with a mix of vanilla, but within them held a deeply etched scent of sex and cum, especially this one corner... Jenny wasn’t aware, but the corner she was currently snuggling was the exact corner she’d dripped the Enderman cum onto, which she was hungrily sniffing like a bitch in heat. Prying her face away from the sickeningly sweet snuggle corner, Jenny crawls out of bed, stumbling over herself as she heads to the lake. Along the way, Jenny takes some time to think of her next steps. The good news was she managed to get back home; the bad news was that the anal beads had broken. The string only had three beads now, so she wouldn’t be able to teleport to the stronghold, though she didn’t really need to anymore. _But I can still visit the Enderman..._ Jenny’s pussy compulsively spasms as her dream comes flooding back, along with the feelings of how fulfilling it’d felt to be their breeding bitch. Jenny unconsciously begins rubbing her thighs together as she walks, mind wandering to the sexual marathon the Enderman had put her through. _No!_ Jenny mentally objects, stomping her feet as she cleanses her mind of naughty thoughts. _Nothing good came of meeting them, I was just_ _manhandled_ _by their thick juicy_ _shlongs_ _and heavy swollen_ _nutsacks_ _... Just being passed around like a sex toy, getting pumped full of their thick creamy baby batter until I look pregnant..._ Jenny drools a little as her mind strays back to the Enderman’s breeding cave, absentmindedly tripping over a stray rock on the beach. In a wild mass of flailing arms and legs, Jenny ungracefully faceplants into the lake, careening this way and that as she corrects her balance. Standing up in the embarrassingly shallow water, Jenny hurriedly washes up, easily cleaning off the layers of caked purple cum off of her body. Now refreshed, Jenny strolls back to her house, arriving just in time to see her pets running off toward the plains. Jenny huffs in frustration as she tries but fails to wave them back, flagrantly ignoring their horny mistress to go on their own naughty adventures. Trudging back into the house, Jenny sifts through her wardrobe in search of the day’s outfit, but her eyes land on something unexpected and exciting. It was rather mundane in all honesty. Round and tall with three holes carved into its orange surface as eyes and mouth. To most, the pumpkin was just your seasonal fruit, but to Jenny and her overactive mind, it was an opportunity. Whistling suspiciously as she pulls out her map, Jenny pulls out an old pen and draws another random x near her previous one. “Oh no! I accidentally drew two x’s to mark the stronghold!! I guess I have no choice but to go back and find the bead!!” Talking out loud to no one in particular, Jenny excitedly pulls out the broken anal beads and rushes to the closet. Pulling out the pumpkin, Jenny also sets up some buckets near her bed, for when she teleported back. She wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of having another massive mess on her floor. Using her expert craftsmanship, Jenny connects the broken string to the pumpkin stem using some leftover rope from spider _slaying_ before quipping “Guess where you’re going?” Jenny chuckles to the inanimate anal beads as she resumes her position kneeled on the bed corner. Pulling on the carved pumpkin head, Jenny takes a few deep breaths to calm down, though her pussy is still dripping with excitement. In a flash of familiar scenery, Jenny is back to the Enderman’s cave, the cave’s darkness enveloping her completely. 

She didn’t think the cave could look any darker, but darker it was. With her head surrounded in pumpkin skin, she could barely see, or hear for that matter. Not that she would need to see or hear for what she had planned. “Hmmmm, oh where is that darned bead?” Jenny asks aloud, bending over seductively as she sways her wide hips. The backyard view is nothing less than art, two jiggly white orbs with a tight dripping twat between them, along with a winking asshole just begging to be used. But to Jenny’s surprise, nothing happens! She stays bent over and jiggling for over a minute, but even the Enderman close enough to touch her weren’t reacting! _Well this is... unexpected._ Collecting her thoughts, Jenny readjusts the loose-fitting head gear, her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. Within the cave’s confines stood a whole gang of Enderman, their purple eyes still and staring blankly at nothing in particular. Even an experimental wave of the hand only elicits a slight movement of the eyes, but nothing else. Not willing to give up this easily, Jenny walks up to the closest Enderman, quickly sliding to her knees and wrapping her hands around his hefty black package. _Mmmmm, so big...._ Her hands felt tiny wrapped around his meaty python, the thick length slowly pulsing to life with her expert care. Long slow strokes milk the precum out of his tip, which Jenny happily slurps up with her vacuum of a mouth. She spends a good few minutes polishing his pole, the black shaft slowly turning a bright shade of purple, then slides lower for a real snack. “Ooooo, let me take care of that heavy luggage for you~” Feeding his hefty balls through the jagged mouth hole is no easy task, but it’s one that Jenny takes great joy in, methodically pulling in one then the other using only her tongue and her mouth’s strong suction. Nuzzled up to the base of his long black breeding tool, Jenny happily slurps and suckles his swollen nuts, nibbling the silky smooth ballsack as she teases the bloated cum-carriers. When they’re sufficiently clean, Jenny takes one long continuous lick to the tip of his cock head, then begins to bob her head up and down as she gulps down his nutritious pink precum. Slobbering all over the Enderman’s fat dongs was heaven, but this soft kind of sex wasn’t what Jenny had come for. She’d came to get _fucked._ In as sexy a manner as one can, Jenny takes off the pumpkin head, letting her short brown hair swing around like in those Korean dramas. Except this time the results are exactly as she hoped. It takes a moment for the Enderman to register what was going on, but as soon as he recognizes Jenny’s fuckable face, it’s a straight route to poundtown. _Schlck_ _Schlck_ _Schlck_ The sound of Jenny’s gags and moans fill the cave as the Enderman relentlessly pounds his fat schlong into her windpipe, slamming his girthy cock meat deep into Jenny’s throat as his hefty nuts, now coated in Jenny’s saliva, clapped against her chin. Jenny’s throat bulges with each thrust, his long penetrating beast of a cock sliding deep into her fleshlight of a throat, using her any way he desired. It doesn’t take long before the other Enderman are also surrounding her, a circle of thick black cocks slapping against Jenny’s face, like a crazed game of whack a mole with eight mallets and only one wet cocksleeve to hit. This was it. The feeling Jenny had longed for. She was their bitch, and in that moment, nothing mattered to her more than fitting as many and as much of their massive monster meat down her throat. Numerous Enderman take their turn, savagely throatfucking Jenny’s poor mouth and flooding her stomach with their creamy purple cum loads. Rope after rope of their slimy jizz pump down her throat, eagerly swallowed with hearty gulps that leave Jenny’s stomach bloated, but satisfied. She couldn’t tell if it was her imagination, but the Endermen seemed much more obedient this time compared to the last time, still rough no doubt, but much more accommodating with their usage. If she gasped for air, they let her. If she said a quip, they wouldn’t interrupt her. _Maybe it’s_ _because_ _they recognize me as their property now?_ Jenny jokes, but the glazed sex-hungry look in her eyes shows just how close her joke is to reality. It’s not long before she’s mind-broken all over again, this time getting fixated on her dripping wet pussy. With the large pumpkin head hanging near her asshole, the Enderman improvise by pounding Jenny against the floor, their girthy black schlongs driving into Jenny’s womb and slamming against her uterus with each thrust. Wave after wave of pleasure rock Jenny’s tiny frame as the Enderman’s massive one rams into her again and again, restlessly pile-driving their snack meaty members into her with unrelenting vigor until their cum orbs inevitably clench up and shoot rope after rope of thick viscous semen into her. Creampie after creampie drive Jenny insane with pleasure, her eyes rolling back and arms going slack as Enderman after Enderman take their turn impregnating her with their sperm, each time having to unwrap Jenny’s legs, which were subconsciously wrapped around each lover’s waist as they made love to her inner sanctum. Jenny’s stomach swells with their pink seminal fluid, gallons of backed up spunk and ender pearls ejected into Jenny’s womb like she was their breeding bitch to knock up, using her uterus as a soft landing pad for each violent rope of jizz that spat from their erupting members. Within Jenny is micro-sized gene battle, the Enderman’s potent pink jizz flooding into every crevice of Jenny’s fertile womb, searching for an egg to fertilize. The cavalry arrives all too soon, strong black swimmers diving through Jenny’s ovarian pipes to attack and impregnate her. But Jenny’s immune system is strong, fighting and destroying much of the foreign monster sperm, but unsuspecting of the secret trojan horse. When Jenny’s immune system is least expecting it, a nearby ender pearl pops! Releasing from it hundreds of thousands of monstrous swimmers all with one goal: Jenny’s ovaries. The succulent slut is unsuspecting of the guerrilla warfare underway in her womb, happily taking load after load of cum reinforcements as her sex drunk mind begins to turn on itself. As Jenny’s body acclimates to the copious thick loads inside her, more ender pearls pop, millions of tiny soldiers flooding her ovaries in a desperate attempt for cross-species impregnation. Load after load pumps into Jenny’s womb, her stomach looking at least nine months pregnant with the numerous loads she’s taken while spread open on her back. Countless orgasms jolt through Jenny’s fleshy fucksleeve, only egging on the Enderman’s efforts. In a moment of post-nut clarity, Jenny’s conscious mind revives itself. _W-what was I doing here again?_ Jenny thinks, the answer quickly becoming apparent as another fat wad of cum shoots into her. _To get some black Ender dick._ She moans like a whore as she relishes the Enderman gangbang, her body being used as their cumdump, nothing more than a plaything meant to drain their nuts until they were empty, just the way Jenny liked it. When it came playing roulette with her womb, Jenny was always betting on black. Though she didn’t know just how closely the Enderman’s sperm resembled a humans. Jenny is happily used again and again as the Enderman’s fleshy babymaker, but this time she’s prepared a failsafe for when she got tired. Though she would admit that the prospect of staying here to be pumped full of their thick purple sperm until she was inevitably knocked up was enticing too. Despite the look of pure bliss on Jenny’s face as she was repeatedly creampied, she loved her pets, and no one, even these long cocked Enderman with their thick meaty cocks could replace the bond she felt with them. Though, again, her sex crazed actions didn’t exactly show it. Getting used as a cumrag by someone, or some beast, who truly loved her was just incomparable to getting creampied by a complete stranger, though a big enough cock made it hard to distinguish which was which. Despite the lengthy amount of time and the gallons of cum that’d been pumped into her, the Enderman are nothing less than insatiable, crowding around Jenny in a ring of cock meat just begging to empty their balls. Unfortunately, or fortunately, for Jenny, the more they came, the more they wanted. Jenny’s curvaceous body and its pleasure had given them a new lease on life as her personal big cocked butlers, though Jenny didn’t know that. But before they can pledge their allegiance, they need to solidify the bond between them and their master. And what better way that to utterly fill up their cocksleeve’s asshole with creamy batter? Flipping Jenny onto her stomach, her tight butthole quickly becomes the center of attention with numerous Enderman crowding around to ogle her phat white ass as they jerked off their massive black cocks. Playing along like a good little buttslut, Jenny flexes her asscheeks to make the ample butt meat jump and jiggle, shaking her hips to give them a show as she hungrily glances at their growing pythons, the tips overflowing with pinkish precum. Her failsafe completely forgotten; Jenny is soaking wet as the Enderman approach for her anal reckoning. There’s just one problem: the pumpkin. With its massive exterior, the orange headgear completely overshadows her asshole, stuck to the anal beads by a loosely tied knot. Jenny kicks it away, the large fruit obstructing effective penetration of her ass, but something unexpected happens. Jenny’s eyes go wide as the Enderman begin to pull at the pumpkin, pulling at the anal beads embedded inside her. “Wait sto-” Jenny begins, but the Enderman are too fast, tugging on the pumpkin and pulling the anal beads out in one go. 

Jenny spasms on her wooden floor as she climaxes again, her asshole gaping from the sudden removal of the anal beads as her  creampied pussy oozes thick pink cum. Pulling herself up onto unsteady feet, Jenny waddles over to the buckets she’d prepared, squatting over it and pushing as hard as she can. A river of Enderman spunk pours out of her, the gooey mess dripping down her thighs, but landing mostly in the bucket in a mess of pink cum and popped  ender pearls . Jenny sighs as she relieves the immense pressure in her stomach, the swollen beach ball shrinking with each gush of creamy baby batter. To no one’s surprise, Jenny ends up filling multiple buckets with sexual residue, but thankfully still has a few extra for water and other liquids. When her pregnant looking stomach looks sufficiently drained, Jenny strolls to her bed and sits with a heavy sigh. The Enderman had been amazing, but without the anal beads Jenny had already accepted that this was the last time  she’d see the Enderman. Yawning, Jenny glances out the window, the sun was just starting to set, but she was already tired enough.  After all, she’d just spent the  whole day getting  creampied . With a smile on her face, Jenny prepares for bed. 

_ Bwip _

Jenny’s blood runs cold as she hears the familiar sound effect play in her ear, the long shadow cast along her bedroom floor confirming her fears. More _Bwip’s_ sound off as the single shadow on her floor becomes three, then four, then so many that the setting sun has all but been covered. Looking up to her black masters, Jenny gulps, her throat running dry with the large group of thick schlonged monsters standing in her bed room, all focused on her naked body. “Uhh, hi?” Jenny barely squeaks out before the Enderman rush her, pushing her onto the bed as they pin her arms behind her back. They weren’t exactly happy to find Jenny empty of all the cum they’d worked so hard to fill her with. Not to mention how she’d “run” from them. In their primitive minds, this could only mean one thing. She was trying to run away from her destiny as their breeding bitch. Angry and frustrated with themselves for trusting the little fucktoy so unconditionally, though her moans were pretty convincing, the gang of Enderman resolve to demote Jenny to onahole buttslut, to be anally wrecked for her transgressions. Unable to understand that they were the ones who send Jenny back, the Enderman savagely rut Jenny’s asshole with ruthless abandon, reaming her with deep penetrating thrusts that nuzzle their balls to her now neglected pussy. Jenny screams and moans into her pillow as the Enderman anally ravage her, slamming their fat black pricks deep into her ass as they pounded her into oblivion. With her arms pinned to her back, Jenny is nothing more than the Enderman’s fleshy cocksleeve, getting fucked again and again as they roughly molest her butt. Their previous gentleness completely gone, they brutally destroy her asshole, using their grip on her arms to saw their fat black dongs in and out without an ounce of mercy. Tears well up in Jenny’s eyes as she endlessly cums, her tired body getting no rest as Enderman after Enderman takes turns pounding her asshole until it gapes open wide. Not giving the traitor the satisfaction of being pumped full of cum, the Enderman torment Jenny with the prospect of getting anally creampied, but always pull out just before cumming and shoot their load onto her back. Jenny screams in pain and pleasure as the Enderman abuse her body, absent-mindedly licking her cum soaked sheets as load after load of creamy baby batter coats her asscheeks and back. In the midst of the savage anal fuckfest, Jenny's brain is melting in pleasure, all her instincts begging her to submit to her new black masters, but her frontal cortex is on fire, firing off signal after signal as she reminded herself that she needed to escape. After all, she was only human. She had just undergone hours of pussy pounding before this, and now they were using their weapons of ass destruction to stretch her asshole open. Not that it wasn’t utterly amazing and an experience she would love to repeat, but Jenny was tired and needed her sleep. She can only half-heartedly pray that her pets come back soon as the Enderman continue their endless rotation, running a long black train on her poor stretched asshole. The minutes feel like hours as load after load of thick creamy baby batter showers onto her ample buttmeat, the fleshy fat bouncing along to each thrust like it had nothing better to do than encourage harder thrusts from Jenny’s tall black assailants. _Fuck! They’re pounding me so hard!_ Jenny thinks as she screams into the mattress, another mind breaking orgasm rocking her entire body, the heightened post-climax sensitivity only making it easier for her to cum from their savage buttfuck. _Schlap_ _schalp_ _schlap_ _._ The sound of skin on skin echoes around the bedroom as Jenny is fucked balls deep, a thick coat of creamy purple man milk drenching her backside. With her home invaded, and the tall black invaders destroying her asshole with their juicy chocolate pricks, on her home bed for that matter, Jenny can only moan and whine into her sheets as she prays for her pets to help her. _Please come home fast!_ Pinned to the bed with her face in the cum soaked sheets, it’s unsurprising that Jenny hasn’t noticed the rather suspicious silhouettes outside her window. The trio outside her window is none other than her lovable pets! Neigh Neigh and Alpha humping Slimy’s hands as they spy in on Jenny’s anal ritual by these tall black strangers. Neigh Neigh and Alpha had objected at first, but all it took was some “convincing” from Slimy before they were right alongside her, ogling the lewd fuckfest as they got their cocks massaged. The three naughty pets’ faces are pressed to the window as they stare: hoof, paw, and hand on the sill as they pleasure themselves, committing to memory the sight of their curvy mistress being reamed again and again. It would be an understatement to say they simply enjoy watching their mistress get fucked, it was utter bliss! Fucking Jenny senseless was great, but something about watching their mistress get pounded was another experience entirely. As the sun sets behind them, only one question pops to mind: Why were the Enderman crowding around her empty buckets? Her lovers hump and pump harder as they realize just how naughty this debauchery was about to become. _Notch, where are they?_ Jenny mentally whines as another load of their thick baby batter gets shot onto her back. _I don’t know how long I can last..._ With each successive load, Jenny can feel her mind breaking, yearning to be filled with their creamy spunk until her stomach was swollen with their delectably thick baby batter. As the last rays of light sink beneath the Earth, Jenny’s mind begins to waver, her hope for saviors gradually getting replaced with a longing to be filled. “Mmmmmmm,” Jenny holds back a pleasure induced moan, trying to think of any reason why her pets weren’t coming. Unsuspecting of the plot against her, the only reason that comes to mind is that they were so tired from playing that they’d gone straight to bed. Despite how absurd the idea sounds considering they’d to have completely missed her getting anally pounded along with her loud moans, It's the only reason she can think of. _Jeez! Of all the times to not fuck me in my sleep!_ Jenny lets out a frustrated scream into her pillow, she was going to give them a good talking to after tonight. _Assuming they don’t take me back to their den and keep me as a_ _fucktoy_ _._ Her pussy quivers from the thought, the repressed side of her brain gradually winning with each deep stroke that filled her ass to the brim. Mouth too dry to scream for help, Jenny moans louder in the hopes of waking her pets from their slumber, unsuspecting that the exact pets she was hoping to come save her were on the edge of cumming as she moaned loudly. Unfortunately, Jenny’s loud moans only spur on the Enderman’s ass pounding, instigating deeper harder thrusts that visibly bulge out her stomach, though it wasn’t visible under the layer of cum they’d covered her with. Jenny yelps as a loud smack resounds through the humble adobe, white hot pain shooting through her backside. The Enderman slaps Jenny’s ass as he reams her butthole, eliciting yelps of pain and moans of pleasure from the little cumslut. “Unf! Please! Why are you so rough!?” Jenny pleads as she unconsciously pushes back with each slap, giving her black assailant’s deeper access to her thick white booty. _And why does it feel so good?_ Jenny’s eyes glaze over as the pleasure finally overrides her brain, forcing her to submit to the Enderman’s juicy fat black cocks. In one swift motion, the Endermen swing Jenny around, bringing her to a kneeling position on the edge of the bed, though two Endermen are flanking her, their strong hands around her shoulders to prevent escape, not that she would willingly run from teleporting monsters. Now kneeling, Jenny realizes just how weak she is, her legs shaking and ass gaping uncontrollably as she looks around. With her face pressed to the mattress, she couldn’t see, but now it became obvious what the Endermen were doing when not fucking her ass. She’d prepared some empty buckets as extras, so that her wooden floor could stay relatively clean, but now those buckets were filled to the brim with fresh enderman spunk along with the floor around them. It didn’t take a genius to guess that the Enderman had been jerking off into her buckets, getting her floor sticky in the process. _But why use a bucket when they could’ve cum inside me?_ Too tired to resist the submissive thoughts, Jenny immediately knows why they had used the buckets. Her dream come true, the Enderman carry over the bucket of fresh sperm, and place it in front of her, the two Enderman releasing her arms. Staring at the large bucket overflowing with Ender dick milk, Jenny can’t help but gulp. With a worried tone in her voice, Jenny stares up at her captors, begging, “There’s too much! I can’t drink it all!” But the Enderman simply stare at her blankly, as if to say _You better try_. Swallowing her pride, Jenny picks up the bucket and brings it to her dainty lips, slowly tipping it into her mouth. Her pets silently cheer as Jenny gulps down the Enderman spunk, glops of the thick concoction spilling over the edges and dripping down her big tits. Their cocks visibly throb as they watch their mistress slurp down the protein shake, now eager to fuck their mistress with their rock hard bestial members. Jenny’s stomach expands to fit it all, the bucket worth of cum sliding down her throat in thick glops of spunk that made it hard not to gag, but Jenny swallows it all like a good little cumslut. Slamming the bucket down, Jenny takes a big gulp of air as she leans back against her bed-frame, pussy quivering as she stares at the Enderman’s fat pulsating cocks. If she hadn’t wanted their cocks before, she definitely did now. But before Jenny can make a move, the door busts open and in rushes her heroes! Alpha, Neigh Neigh, and Slimy jump into the fray, but only make it a few feet into the room before the Enderman are also them! With Alpha and Neigh are held down in the corner and Slimy now getting reamed on the bed by some of the younger Enderman, Jenny is left speechless. Her last bit of hope dissipates, replaced by the only emotion that the Enderman’s cocks left her with: A craving to be filled. One particularly tall Enderman picks up Jenny like a doll, his massive fingers curled around her skull like a basketball. With his massive frame, it’s unsurprising that his cock is massive, a long black meaty pole, rock hard and dribbling precum, which Jenny is now hovering over. With one hand, he perches Jenny over his throbbing cock meat, with the other he lifts Jenny’s plump thigh, spreading her open for the destined penetration. In one swift thrust, he slams Jenny down on his monstrous member, her stomach bulging outwards as her organs rearrange to fit his massive black cock. Her pussy is utterly filled with his fat black dick, the purple glowing head illuminating her insides like a glowing lantern, more aptly called a fleshlight. With his hands curled around Jenny’s head, he repeatedly slams her down on his behemoth of a cock, pounding Jenny’s pussy from below with deep penetrating thrusts that slam his nasty cum-filled nutsack against her with each thrust. As he rams his fat dick deep into her, he turns to her pets, who double their efforts to escape the Enderman’s grip, to no avail. Jenny is utterly mind broken, her pussy and brain filled with nothing but love for black ender dick, which she conveys through whispered moans and phrases. The Enderman redoubles his efforts, pulling Jenny deeper on his massive throbbing chocolate cock as Jenny moans in wanton lust. Alpha and Neigh Neigh can do nothing but watch and throb as their delicate mistress was molested and impregnated by the black stud mob, his lengthy shaft disappearing into Jenny balls deep on each thrust, her eyes rolling back in her head as she professes her love for the Enderman’s fat cock. “Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Stretch my pussy! Pl-PLease fill my womb! I need your long black dick inside me! D-Don't stop, Just keep fucking me!” Jenny spasms in pleasure, utterly filled with the Enderman’s fat black dick and enjoying every moment of his intense standing breeding. The Enderman struts around the room, flaunting his newfound cock warmer to the other Endermen as they jealously take out their frustrations on Jenny’s equally curvy daughter. Slimy struggles to escape and save her mother, but for some reason cannot escape the Enderman’s fat pulsating cocks messing up her insides. Slimy is stained light pink as the Endermen empty load after load of their thick pink spunk inside her, doing exactly what they did to Jenny to her lovable curvy daughter. “Mommy! I’m coming! Just hold on!” Slimy pleads, desperately fighting off the Enderman crowded around her body, but being only being met with failure. The look of absolute bliss on her mother’s face is clear as day, and Slimy would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little jealous. Giving the rights to her body to the fat-cocked Enderman, Jenny’s thoughts are a constant stream of her worshipping his fat black cock, and begging her for one thing: _Givemeababygivemeababy_ _._ Jenny’s thoughts are nothing short of repetitive as the Enderman slams her down on his cock, pulling her legs down to maximize penetration as he shoots off rope after rope of thick jizzum into Jenny’s womb. Shot after shot of his pink spunk paints Jenny’s insides, splattering all over her uterine lining and maximizing his chance of becoming a father. Jenny’s eyes roll back and tongue lolls out as her stomach is inflated, gallons worth of Enderman cum pouring straight into her inner sanctum and flooding her ovarian pipes as her immune system fought off more fertile swimmers, this time slowed down by Jenny’s mental begging for a black ender child to be planted inside her pussy. Long thick ropes of his seed churn inside Jenny’s pussy, filling her to the brim with Enderman baby batter of the highest quality. When the flow of cum finally ebbs, Jenny’s brain is barely functional, only her hindbrain working to keep her breathing and alive while the other parts of her brain bathe in the post brutal pussy pounding/gangbang high. The Enderman easily lifts her up and off her cock, tossing Jenny onto the bed with her equally cum-filled daughter. Without Jenny’s strong human will, Slimy was easily brainwashed into loving her new black masters, completing the pair that was Jenny and Slimy, Mother and Daughter, both slaves to the Endermans’ juicy black monster cocks. Alpha and Neigh Neigh are held to the floor by plot magic as all the Enderman crowd around Jenny’s bed, their newfound toys worshipping their fat black dongs as they blurted obscenities. “Mmmm, you like that? You like when I wrap my tiny white hands around your fat black dick” “Oooo, I’m gonna become a pink slime if you keep cumming on me!” “Notch, I love the feeling of your juicy chocolate dong slapping against my cheek.” Satisfied by and pleased with their newfound sex slaves, the Enderman gang jerk off their massive members, aiming the tips at their eager recipients. “Notch yes, jerk that dick, pour your cum all over us. Cover us in your juicy nut milk until we can’t see properly. So you can surprise us with some more brutal anal sex~” Their words do the trick, and the Enderman unload their hefty balls all over Jenny and Slimy, shooting rope after rope of viscous pink spunk onto their face, tits, and bowl-shaped hands, a copious amount of cum and ender pearls splashing onto their smiling faces and staining them with their nasty black baby nut. Panting from exertion, the Enderman take one last look at the pair of busty sluts, now making out and swapping cum through sloppy wet kisses, before teleporting away. It was unfortunate, but without the Anal beads it would be extremely difficult to accurately pinpoint Jenny’s location again, and they weren’t so uncivilized as to steal a lady's sex toys. Even if those so-called sex toys were made from something that came out of their balls. However, that didn’t mean they couldn’t try to remember the surroundings. 

The last thing Jenny sees before passing out in Slimy’s arms is the anal beads hanging out of a full bucket of cum, along with multiple Enderman teleporting around outside her house.  _ Great, now the entire enderman population know where to find me.  _ With the Enderman gone, Alpha and Neigh Neigh rush to Jenny’s side, cocks visibly throbbing at the sight of their cum covered  mistress and daughter laying in a pool of pink cum and ender pearls. Stepping out of bed, Slimy sighs as she simply switches out the bedding for a fresh sheet, sucking the cum  off of Jenny before tucking her in. “Wow Slimy, that was one great act, you had us fooled!” Alpha barks out, Neigh Neigh agreeing. “Yeah! You had me worried that you had actually become their sex slaves!” Slimy silently nods, slime brow furrowing as she saw the Enderman teleporting around outside. “Oh great, now the entire enderman population knows where to find a willing hole for them to pump full of cum. Absolutely great!” Slimy yells, acting angry to hide the small smile spreading across her face. “Whoa there Slimy, calm down, didn’t you hear them? They  won’t be able to come back anytime soon. So we can relax for now.” Neigh Neigh postulates, much to Slimy’s appreciation. The trio of pets collectively go back to the barn, leaving their tired and snoring  mistress to the confines of her bed. 


	39. Into The Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new goal to explore, Jenny goes into the red and gets surprised by the explosive results.   
> Credit to the Mutant Creatures Mod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Red Zone Arc
> 
> (Wow, this chapter is 20,000 words long! Beat Chapter 37: Illager Illness by 5,000 words! Testing limits is what this story is all about! Though it's usually Jenny's limits.)

"This map doesn’t seem _that_ interesting,” Slimy says, handing back the scrap of papyrus to her chuckling mother. “Oh Slimy, you just don’t have enough imagination! Every dot, line, and speck on a map is something great! Another adventure just waiting for us to find it!” Jenny gushes, eliciting an eye-roll from Slimy. Leaving her wanderlust filled mother to her devices, Slimy wanders off into the forest in search of her other playmates. It’d been a few days since their last “incident,” so the pets were back to their old ways of wandering through the forest and playing their games, leaving their mistress by her lonesome to grind away at her pillow. Jenny happily hums along to an old Minecraft song as she folds up the map, stuffing it into her inventory and hopping off the bed. She’d hoped to go exploring with her daughter today, but it seemed that fate had other plans. Jenny struts over to her closet, her buxom hips swaying side to side as she leisurely tosses aside her pajamas, standing in front of the open closet in all her nude glory. She rifles through some outfits, throwing them this way and that as she covers the floor in clothes before arriving at the perfect specimen. The baby blue jumpsuit with golden trims around the waist and down the chest was just too nostalgic for her not to choose, especially given the dangerous nature of today’s exploration. Stepping into the skin-tight jumpsuit took some time and a lot of pulling, but it fit like a glove, hugging all the right places and extenuating her busty figure. Running her hands along the fabric, Jenny can feel how tight it is on her skin, a light yet durable cloth that had black cuffs made for defense. Giddy from expectation, Jenny bounces across the room, pulling a few supplies from her tool chest. She knew how these “day trips” usually ended up, and she was already dripping from the thought of what the Red XXX area could hold. Going into the red did have a certain fear factor associated with it, after all, people usually meant going into debt, but in her case, it was an actual place. And if it meant all she thought it did, Jenny was going to go deep into the red. As deep as she could. She slides some dirt, an iron chest plate, and a stone sword into her Hotbar, bypassing the shovels and pickaxes since she didn’t plan to explore any caves. Strutting outside, Jenny shields her eyes as the sunlight dances through the foliage, illuminating the grassy alcove around her home. She was a little apprehensive about going into danger without her trusty pets to rush to her aid, but this wasn’t anything she hadn’t done before. Sauntering to the waterfall by her house, Jenny aptly swims up the water, head popping out of the water’s surface, brown hair sticking to her neck as she climbs out of the river. Now high above her home, Jenny tentatively glances down the waterfall’s edge, eyeing the sharp drop with some unease before turning to the South.

From what she could see, it was just grassy plains as far as the eye could see, no sights that would mark it as dangerous, or even an offending red color. Strolling further to the South, the surroundings are surprisingly mundane, with some oak trees decorating the horizon. Every now and then she’d come across what she thought was a cave, but ended up being random blocks missing from the floor, most likely an enderman that’d teleported. The minutes drag on as Jenny’s pace slowly increases, eventually coming to a light jog as she continues in a straight-line South. The more she saw of the barren landscape, the more out of breath she got, the tighter the suit felt, and the more miffed she was that someone had marked this area as dangerous with nothing actually here. Stopping, Jenny wipes the sweat from her brow, huffing as she pulls out her map. According to the coordinates, she’d only gone about 500 blocks, then why did her chest feel so tight? Looking down, Jenny’s eyes bulge as she sees how snugly her vault suit hugged her. It’d been tight before, but now it was unbearably so! With some effort, Jenny unzips the front, her squished breasts relishing in the cool air and newfound freedom, like taking off a bra after a long day at work. Grabbing her mounds, Jenny kneads them in her palms, feeling how heavy the two melons have gotten, and confirming her fears. She’d always had big boobs, but never this big. The two love pillows were engorged, swollen to the size of blocks and pressing on her chest, no wonder she’d been out of breath with these babies squeezed into her suit. It was with this realization that Jenny finally notices the tiny particles emanating from her body, miniscule green particles that blended into the grass, almost unnoticed if it hadn't contrasted with her deep white cleavage. Opening her inventory, she notices a small window in the top left, a simple icon that read _Radiated_. Pushing down panic, Jenny calmly inspects the status effect, reading the tiny lettering next to the bright yellow and black symbol. _You have entered a radiated area; continued exposure will cause more extreme mutations. Departure from area will reverse accumulated mutations._ To her relief, it had a ticking timer counting down from 3 seconds, which slowly increased as she watched it. Closing her inventory, Jenny pauses to think. It’d been only a few minutes since she started South, so that meant somewhere along the way she’d entered the dangerous area, which explained her massive mammaries. Shrugging it off, Jenny continues walking South, holding her tits like a bundle of boxes to relieve the strain from her back. If this is what the Illager’s map had meant by danger, then it wasn’t all bad, though the area was still boring. Moreover, what was the point of her new assets if there were no mobs around to use them? She hadn’t seen a single mob this entire time, not even a pig, chicken, or sheep. Trudging along the land, Jenny can feel her breasts growing heavier by the minute, slowly increasing in size as time went on. It was becoming difficult to focus on the road with the blue fabric rubbing along her chest. Thankfully, after a few more minutes of walking, her tits stop growing, but to her chagrin, she could now feel her ass developing, the vault suit tightening around her hips and plentiful ass meat as Jenny accumulated more junk in the trunk, though it was expanding slowly enough that the vault suit just expanded to fit it. After what feels like an eternity, but was only around 1000 blocks, Jenny comes to a downwards sloping hill that opened up to large expanse of stony flooring. It looked like a mountain top, but with random holes blasted in the stone, like the remains of multiple explosions. In the distance, she could spot an abandoned village, the windows broken and cobwebs replacing most of the rotting wood, but that wasn’t the only thing rotting. Though pretty far away, she could just make out the moving shapes of multiple zombies, hidden away in the decaying homes to avoid the sun. “At least this area wasn't a total bust.” Jenny huffs, eyeing the mob of mobs huddled in the village. _Maybe one of them can make use of these babies, or all of them..._ Jenny thinks to herself. She starts down the hill, but stops when she feels the distinct sound of explosions. Staying silent, she hears it again. Or more accurately, she feels it. A low vibration in the ground that happened every few seconds, and it seemed to be getting louder. With her attention stolen, Jenny makes a beeline toward the noise, the explosions getting louder and louder as she nears the source of the vibration. Now closer, she could feel a distinct difference between the periodic shakes. It was a small, almost silent, thrum followed by a heavy btoom. _Was someone using a tnt cannon?_ Now cautious, Jenny slowly steps towards the sounds, scanning the horizon for danger.

She’s so focused on spotting enemies that she almost stumbles into a massive hole the size of her home, a deep pit with sloping sides of stone, but a surprisingly flat bottom. Doing one last scan of the surroundings, Jenny kneels down to inspect the hole, eyeing the sides with unease and reprieve, she’d been lucky not to fall in, the sloping sides would be difficult to get out of considering her lack of tools. Surrounding the hole is a ring of broken stone and pressed dead grass, likely from the radiation of the area. From up here, the hole seemed about 20 blocks, right along the edge of death, and the ragged uneven sides indicated an unnatural formation, likely from explosions of tnt. On her hands and knees, Jenny can practically _feel_ the vibrations echoing through her body, noticeably more intense than when she’d started. Jenny looks up just in time to see a massive green object rocketing through the sky, losing her balance as she struggles to stand. One hand slides into the hole, and her body follows, falling headfirst while screaming and drops some items in her struggle to place blocks as she fell. _Oof!_ The landing is ungraceful, painful, but not lethal. Jenny rears from the impact, rolling onto her back as the pain diffuses throughout her entire body, groaning all the while. But upon rolling over, she can’t help but notice a long giraffe-like neck hanging over the edge, covered in green and black spots with two bright red eyes staring directly at her. Jenny’s blood runs cold as she watches it jump high into the air, a familiar thrum echoing around the hole. In her scramble for cover, Jenny drops her dirt blocks, diving into a nook in the wall. Taking cover, Jenny holds her breath as she hears whistling wind, followed by a massive _BTOOOM_ that make her ear’s ring. Jenny flattens to the corner of the hole, desperately whispering _I’m a wall, I’m a wall, I’m a wall_ as she cowers behind a one block fringe, desperately hoping the massive creeper wouldn’t notice her. Holding her breath, Jenny counts down the seconds, _one, two, three..._ Her heart feels like it’s beating out of her chest, too loudly for her to stop it and almost making her heavy tits bounce. The seconds feel like hours as Jenny remains glued to the wall, trying to make out any noise other than her labored breathing and the beating of her heart. When she doesn’t hear anything else, Jenny takes a tentative peak around the corner, both relieved and startled by what she sees. Curled up in the center of the hole is none other than the massive green beast she’d seen flying towards her, some kind of... mutant creeper, complete with four gangly green limbs like a spider, and a long thick neck sprouting from its base. _Something that huge must have a massive..._ Jenny shakes the thought from mind, silently resuming her _I’m a wall_ position. What mattered right now wasn’t the throbbing heat in her groin, but the mental power it would take to find a way out of here. Digging wasn’t gonna work since breaking stone with her fist would take a while, not to mention give away her position. Building could’ve been an option, if she hadn’t thrown out her dirt blocks in the panic, which were now long gone from the explosion. Her last option was to fight the beast, and that was not going to work. All she had in terms of fighting equipment was the iron chest plate, and a stone sword. Even if she managed to get a few hits in, it would only take a few jumps from Mr. Exploder to absolutely destroy her within the narrow hole. Pursing her lips, Jenny takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down and think rationally, pushing down the urge to scream and kick like a misbehaving child. She doesn’t show it, but Jenny is flabbergasted at the stroke of luck, or misfortune, that she had stumbled upon the Mutant Creeper’s home just as it was coming home, even after spending so long jogging in one direction. Peeking around the corner once more, Jenny scans the hole for anything useful. It was stone as far as she could see, with small divots and hollows scattered across the sloping sides. On a good day, she might be able to free climb out of here, but definitely not with her enlarged assets getting in her way. Her thick ass was one thing, but her chest was way too large to hug the wall like she’d need to. Climbing was out too. After looking around the entire hole, her eyes finally land on the Creeper, its massive green frame curled up like a sleeping cat, its comically long head tucked into its hands. _Hands? Do Creepers even have hands?_ Upon closer inspection, it is apparent that there exists no “hands,” but rather a large green palm like an elephant. With no other options of escape, Jenny’s eyes naturally drift to the Creeper’s pelvis, too well hidden for her to make anything out. Though she doesn’t need to with her overactive imagination. Thoughts of the Knightly Creeper that’d “snuck” into her open bedroom come to mind, her pussy lips involuntarily moistening at the memory of his buttplug of a cock messing up her asshole. If her tits got bigger from the radiation, she could only imagine what it’d do to the Creeper’s cock...

Tearing her eyes away from its nether regions, Jenny continues to scan the area around the Creeper, eventually noticing a block of something floating near its head. Upon closer inspection, it’s a dirt block! She couldn’t make out how many there were without picking it up, but this was her best shot at getting out of this pit. Determined to get out of here, Jenny takes a deep breath and steels her nerves, reluctantly stepping out from the hollow. When nothing explodes, she takes another step, and then another, until she’s tiptoed within arm’s reach. Jenny slowly inhales, quiet and deliberate, carefully breathing through her nose to avoid any unnecessary sound. Deep below the surface, there was no wind, no noise, only the Creeper’s light snoring and Jenny’s labored breathing. The dirt blocks are tantalizingly close, Jenny can almost taste them, not that she actually knew what they tasted like. Stepping into range, the dirt blocks edge toward her, floating across the smooth stone in a normal Minecraft mechanic that filled Jenny with the semblance of hope. A soft _pop_ sounds as the blocks slide into her hotbar, just loud enough to trigger a slight movement from the Mutant Creeper. Jenny’s breathing hitches as she stares at the mob’s stirring head, the large green block shifting this way, then that, before curling back up. A slow puff of air escapes Jenny’s lips as she calms down, hands shaking from the rush of adrenaline. Maybe it was the silence of the pit, but she hadn’t expected it to be so loud. Now focused on the Creeper, Jenny can’t help but notice how cat-like the giant creature was, almost cute, if not for the imminent threat of detonation. It’s light snoring even resembled that of a cat, with gentle vibrations juxtaposing its previous violent movement method. Before she realizes what she’s doing, one of her hands has reached out and pet its head, an almost scaly, but also soft feeling meeting her hand. She’s surprised when the Creeper nuzzles into her, still asleep and purring loudly now. Jenny continues to run her hand along the Mob’s blocky head, unsure of what had prompted this response, but not minding the slight relaxation from her tense getaway plan. Jenny’s tempted to try scratching his chin but stops when the Creeper’s head flops to the side, a fleshy pink carpet rolling out. Not to tongue shame, but the Creeper’s definitely wasn’t pretty. It was a grotesquely thick worm of pink flesh, meaty, long, coated in saliva, forked at the tip, and flopping around like a hyperventilating fish looking for water. Gulping down her repulsion, Jenny moves her hand away, stifling a slight cheer of success when the Mutant Creeper doesn’t respond. Turning away, Jenny opens her inventory and does a happy little bounce at what she sees, there was just enough dirt blocks to get her out! Jenny hops in happiness but freezes when she hears a loud _Clap!_ Jenny’s blood runs cold as the sound echoes around the small crater, blatantly resounding against the stone walls and floor. But before she can even wonder where the sound came from, a deceptively small _whish_ is heard before Jenny is slammed to the floor by the Mutant Creeper’s clublike head, instantly passing out as her head hits the literally rock-hard floor.

Jenny comes to a few minutes later, a pounding headache reverberating through the skull. Luckily, it seemed that was the only damage, besides a slight pain in her side. Looking around, the first thing she notices is she’s still in the hole, sadly, though sat against the wall instead of lying on the floor. The next thing she notices is the turned back of the Mutant Creeper, its massive head swaying this way and that as it did... something. She tries to get up, but realizes that her hands are tied together, bound in a loose knot and joined to the wall by a large spike. This was unexpected. Jenny could totally see getting fucked, getting exploded, or even getting eaten honestly. But being tied to the wall like livestock, her clothes still on her? Never in a million years. Not to mention, where did the Creeper get rope? Moreover, how’d he even manage to tie a knot with his poor excuse for hands? Tugging at her restraints, Jenny realizes the futility of her plight as the rough material digs into her wrists, just tight enough to be uncomfortable if she tried to escape. _Well, no time like the present._ “Ahem. Mr... Creeper?” Jenny calmly asks, unsure of why she was being so formal. The Mutant Creeper’s massive frame turns to her, its bright red eyes staring into Jenny’s soul and bringing to mind a popular pop song as she prepares for the worst. As it stalked closer, Jenny realizes how small she is compared to it, a tiny human female vs the massive green monstrosity. It was obvious who would win, especially if one of them was acclimated to being used as a cumdump by the very monsters she was supposed to slay. To her surprise, it doesn’t swallow her in one gulp like she feared, but worse. It’s sniffing her. Like a cat smelling its prey, the Mutant Creeper prowls around her, staring up and down Jenny’s voluptuous frame as her scent was inhaled like cocaine. Jenny can’t hide her repulsion when its long throbbing tongue snakes out at her, visibly recoiling as the spit dripping appendage caresses her cheek in a way she could only describe as lovingly. Acclimating to the soggy feeling of its tongue on her cheek, Jenny slowly stops leaning away, mentally projecting a cat onto the Mutant Creeper to tolerate the grotesque looking tongue. But just as she gets used to the tongue grazing her cheek, it slides down further. “Hey! What are you- HAHAHHA" Jenny can’t help but burst into laughter as the Creeper’s tongue dives into the front of her suit, the open zipper providing easy access to her bare skin and ticklish sides. She howls in laughter as his tongue creeps and licks her ribcage, tears coming to her eyes as she gasps for air and pleads for him to stop, which he does not. An involuntary moan escapes her lips as his rough tongue slides across her nipples, dragging along them in a deliciously slow nuzzle that sent shivers down her spine. Only once the entire front and back of her torso is soaked in his juice does Jenny get some rest. She pants from exertion, cursing her ticklish ribs and face burning from humiliation at moaning from his assault. The Creeper slowly retracts his tongue, leaving Jenny in a gasping mess of saliva. Rolling his tongue around in his mouth as he savors her scent, the Creeper can taste something strange on her, a hint of lavender, some honey, dirt, but most strong is the flavor of something foreign, unfamiliar and _raw._ Despite the large variety of things he’d tasted in his lifetime, this was something new, exotic and enticing, something about the taste stirred something in him he hadn't felt in ages. Lust. Eyeing the buxom beauty from head to toe, he can’t ignore just how busty she was, and the tight blue suit she wore did nothing but extenuate her curvature. She was practically asking to be assaulted with her open front, the suit only deepening the enticing white valley between her breasts. He can feel the weapon between his legs throbbing to life as he stared, already imagining the sight of her bottom jiggling as he slammed his thick rod into her again and again. But this petite human female needed to be prepared, or else he’d wreck his newfound plaything. When he slides his tongue out once more, now dripping in a fresh coat of saliva, Jenny noticeably flinches, not exactly keen on another hellish tickle bath. But instead of licking her, the tongue slides toward her middle and curls around her waist before snaking up her chest to wrap around a single tit. The thick meat rod pulses between her tits, pointing at her face as it begins to pump in and out of her cleavage. Jenny’s eyes close as his tongue tightens around her waist and tit, squeezing lightly until she arches her back, giving him more titty meat to work his cock tongue between, not to mention the girth around her tit slowly undulating, milking it like a cow’s udder. Jenny holds back a moan, her expanded cow tits sensitive and swollen with need, but unwilling to submit to the monster’s assault. His tongue continues thrusting in and out of her cleavage in a slow and steady barrage, plastering her front side in spit that dripped down her vault suit. Her heavy boobs bounce and ripple from each thrust, each jiggle sending waves of pleasure through Jenny’s body. He was squeezing her tit with gentle precise movements, just light enough not to hurt, but hard enough to leave her wanting more. Though she mentally resisted, her body was betraying her, building up a heat in her loins and dripping down her thighs, darkening the blue between her legs. With a sudden flourish, the tongue tentacle around her tit squeezes hard enough to draw milk, sending Jenny crashing into a body wracking orgasm. Unable to hold back, Jenny clenches her legs together as the orgasm shakes her body, eyes fluttering open as she came hard, his cock tongue continuing to fuck her tits relentlessly. In a moment of post-orgasm weakness, Jenny reflexively opens her mouth to moan, and the Creeper’s cock tongue slams in, wrestling its way into her mouth and grappling with her own in a futile struggle for dominance. It was obvious which would win between the Creeper’s girthy cock tongue made for fucking, and Jenny’s soft delicate tongue made for licking cock. All inhibition lost, Jenny moans like a wanton whore as her tits and mouth are defiled, desperately humping the air as she French kissed the Creeper’s amaz- grotesque cock tongue. Jenny automatically laps at the underside of his tongue cock, her instincts taking over as her head bobs up and down the fat pulsing member between her now lactating tits, cheeks hollowing as she sucks it for a reward that wouldn’t come. In what can only be described as carnal lust, the cock tongue pulls free of Jenny’s vacuum mouth, slapping against her pursed cock sucking lips and leaving a thick gob of saliva on her cheek. The cock tongue frees itself from around Jenny’s waist, giving her some time to realize what she’d just did. “Huff, Huff. You just... I just...” Jenny is speechless at her dirty actions, eyes hooded as she processes the fact that she’d just made out with the Mutant Creeper’s grotesque saliva coated tongue, hungrily swallowing the disgusting saliva that it was secreting like precum. Cognitive dissonance is a term used for the state of having inconsistent thoughts, beliefs, or attitudes, especially as relating to behavioral decisions and attitude change. In this case, Jenny is experiencing conflict between her obvious repulsion to the fleshy meat tongue, and her behavior of lovingly sucking on it. Dissonance is commonly alleviated by changing one of the factors, and Jenny chooses the third option: changing the relationship between the factors. _The radiation must be affecting my mind too!_ Jenny obstinately decides that the radiation must be causing her to love anything she touches, despite the lack of evidence. But once she’s committed to the part, she wholeheartedly assumes the role of Mutant whore, nothing new to her. Through lust hooded eyes, Jenny humps the air, eyeing the Creeper’s disgustingly thick throbbing tongue, practically begging for it to sate the fire in her loins. Happy to oblige, the Creeper’s monstrous appendage creeps around Jenny’s waist once more, pulling and stretching the jumpsuit until Jenny’s moist pink pussy is visible. A part of Jenny’s brain protests at the stretching fabric, wary of tears in her outfit, but the majority of her brain is secreting dopamine, reinforcing the reward pathway for getting fucked until she went braindead. “Mmmmmm, slide that thing deep into me...” Jenny whispers out to no one in particular, ecstatic when the Creeper’s tongue begins to rub itself along her clit. Pleasurable waves echo from her pleasure sensor as his tongue bombards it incessantly, using it as a joystick to move her body this way and that. Another climax works its way through Jenny as his thick tongue slides in, the forked tip tickling her outer lips and spreading it wide. Thin at the tip but thick along the body, Jenny clenches down on his tongue as it dives deep, twisting this way and that in a show of dexterity and pleasure that left no inch of her insides untouched. The unfamiliar taste from earlier floods his taste buds as he penetrates her plump pussy, licking up every bit of the addicting substance only for more to come out from deeper within. Jenny whimpers in pleasure as his cock tongue burrows into her womb, easily flexing open her cervix and twisting and wriggling against her uterine walls like a snake. Even after the tip reaches Jenny’s womb, more and more tongue continues pouring in, contorting on itself to fit as many inches as it can. Jenny climaxes countless times as she’s filled with inch after inch of his girthy tongue, what seemed like an impossible length pouring out of the Mutant Creeper’s mouth and flooding her tight pussy. Orgasm after orgasm rocks through Jenny’s body, her stomach bloating like a beach ball from getting tongue fucked by countless inches, the snake-like tongue eliciting climax after climax with each flex and prod of her inner sanctum. Even through her pleasure high, Jenny looks down at her swollen stomach, each line of the curled-up tongue clearly visible on her abdomen, like a nest of snakes had made her pussy their home. Moreover, her baby feeders were now secreting a steady stream of milk, dripping from her nipples in rivers and pooling between her thick white thighs. Ordinarily, she’d be worried about what this meant for her fertility, since lactation usually only occurs during pregnancy, or from nipple overstimulation, but the thoughts are quickly buried when the Creeper finally runs out of tongue, layer upon layer of his cock tongue poured into Jenny, his head mashed up against her pussy lips. Half due to maximizing penetration, half due to Jenny’s convulsing legs wrapped around the back of his head. When Jenny thinks it can’t get any better than this, the Creeper begins purring, vibrating inside her as it flexed and coiled on itself, unintentionally expanding her womb and sending her into another round of orgasms as it searched for more raw girl juice, which Jenny happily supplied with each mind breaking orgasm. Besides the overall vibrating and expanding inside her, what really drove Jenny crazy was the feeling of his forked tip tickling her uterine wall randomly, giving no way for Jenny to get used to orgasm, making each and every one as explosive and pleasurable as the last. At least this explained how he had tied the knot around her hands, his tongue was basically a hand!

The pit that was home to the Mutant Creeper has become a love den for Jenny, a sex pit of countless orgasms as she howled and moaned from ecstasy, numerous orgasms eating away at her logical thought until only one desire remains: Cum. Even through all this stimulation, Jenny can’t help but yearn for it. She couldn’t describe in words the otherworldly ecstasy that came from climaxing back to back with no rest, but there was just something about a happy ending with gallon upon gallon of warm goopy sperm flooding her insides that completed the experience. “W-wait!” Jenny gasped out between convulsions, eliciting a questioning look from the Mutant Creeper, though he knew exactly what she wanted. The Mutant Creeper slows his tongue, letting it relax a bit as Jenny catches her breath. “I, uh, want you to feel good too...” Jenny whispers out, her cheeks reddening as the words slip out of her. The Creeper is quick to feign confusion, cocking his head to the side to give a questioning look, purposefully twisting his tongue cock a bit to tease the tiny female. She moans a little from the stimulation, her thought process derailed for a moment before getting back on track. “Um, I, uh, want your cock...” She whispers, pussy trembling and face burning as she swears the Creeper smiles at her. Jenny mutters a soft sorry as she delicately unwraps her legs from around his head, unaware of when her legs had wrapped so tightly around him. For a moment, Jenny thinks he doesn’t know what she means, but tightens up as the Mutant begins removing his tongue, the long fleshy appendage slowly slides out like an anaconda that’s filled its belly. Or in this case, to catch an even bigger prey. Jenny moans and whimpers from his orgasmic sluggish exit, the rough edges brushing by just fast enough to make her swoon with pleasure, but slow enough to prevent any climax, just leaving her longing for more. Her bottom desperately thrashes about, frantically aching for just a little bit more friction, but gets none with the cock tongue following her every move to prevent any more or less friction than optimal. The Creeper teases Jenny all the way out, her animalistic grunts of lust combined with her desperate humping of the air made for a perfect visual appetizer, prepping his already hard cock for the main course. Almost like magic, or a purposeful plot point, a light drizzle begins, sprinkling little bits of moisture onto the captivated pair. With a flamboyant flourish, the Creeper’s thick tongue slithers out, shaking off a mist made from saliva, milk, and girl cum. Jenny is left sitting against the wall, her mammaries bouncing and nipples leaking as she twitches with erratic pleasure, eyes unfocused and staring into space, simply relishing the afterglow of multiple orgasms and the slight wetness sprinkling across her body. When the Creeper’s tongue slides closer again, Jenny compulsively whimpers from pleasure, her pussy twitching and nubs spurting milk as she prepared for another round of oral pillaging, but is met instead with a freeing feeling from her hands. “Oh, uh thanks.” Jenny says hesitantly as she rubs her sore wrists, her eyes widening when the Mutant Creeper gives a little purr and nuzzles her with its scaly head. Always the bubbly lover, Jenny happily hugs it back, smiling as the Creeper’s massive head gives a little, almost like a pillow pet. Unsurprisingly, the Creeper is buried in Jenny’s tits, essentially motorboating her enlarged cleavage while slurping up the breast milk from the source, but Jenny just enjoys the faux cuddling for the moment. His soft scaly head radiated heat like an old fridge, providing warmth in the cold rain, but she can’t help but sneeze from the cold rain. She feels the Creeper freeze up from the sudden explosion of noise, ironic given the loud nature of its landings, but cute nonetheless. Just as Jenny’s about to suggest finding a nearby cave to hide in, the Creeper pulls away, standing up on its hind legs and slamming its front feet onto the rocky wall behind her. Now hidden from the rain by his massive green frame, Jenny would’ve said thank you, if not for the distraction that was his thick slab of throbbing cock meat slapping itself against her face. Jenny is speechless at the sight of his massive member, the long shlong pulsating as it rested on her cheek. Frozen with shock and excited by awe, Jenny can’t take her eyes off the magnificent specimen, a vibrant green with little speckles of black dotted across its surface. The monstrous bitch breaker easily shadowed her face, throbbing against her mouth and nose with pleasant little pulses. Pointed to the sky as it leaned on Jenny’s face, the pointy tip leaks a steady stream of gooey precum, some dripping onto Jenny with each throb, but most of the thick spooge simply trickles down his length, lubricating his shaft and dribbling into Jenny’s cleavage. Finally stirring from her cock daze, she begins by wrapping her arms around his cock, the beating shaft nestled snugly between her bulging cow tits in a cock meat sandwich complete with gelatinous titty bread and tit milk mayonnaise. With his cock between her tits, one thing is apparent, he was THICK, supernaturally so. The tip and base of his cock were similar to the other Creeper’s, thin, but the middle wasn’t just "thick.” It was firm, it was massive, it was _heavy._ But more than that, what she had thought was color palate was actually bone. The entire length was covered in black protrusions, rough and bony, like an ugly pickle. Though the entire middle was engulfed in boob valley, she could feel them rub against her, and she could clearly see the nubs along his dripping cock head. When the Mutant Creeper gives an impatient hump, Jenny rolls her eyes, but starts nonetheless. Tantalizingly slowly, Jenny begins moving her arms up and down, her heavy milk jugs following in a jiggling wave of white boob flesh. Jenny can’t help but smirk a little as she hears the Creeper purr its approval, his overweight member spurting out some more precum. Jenny knew exactly how pleasure inducing a fat set of tits could be, after all, she’d fucked Slimy’s before, but she could only imagine how great it must feel to get a boob job from enlarged breasts, especially with the added sensitivity from radiation. Globs of precum drip down his shaft as Jenny continues her assault, bounce after bounce jerking off his thick beastly member, the ejected sex fluid only further lubricating Jenny’s expert titfuck. Even shielded from the rain, Jenny can’t help but get wet, just the thought of how deep his juicy bulbous buttplug of a cock would penetrate had her on the urge of orgasm, but one thing did worry her. How likely was he to knock her up? With each methodical jerk, Jenny’s eyes naturally drift toward his base, if his cock had gotten this massive, then what about his balls? Her mouth waters as she fixates on the set of heavy coconuts dangling between his legs, the dark green pouch swollen with seed. Despite their no doubt hefty weight, the two orbs sit close to his body, like bowling balls before a strike, and Jenny was planning on a turkey, at the very least. Reigning back her libido-fueled thoughts, Jenny contemplates the viability of impregnation. They were obviously different species, and she’d taken a creeper creampie before, though anally, without any complications. However, the radiation may have caused a significant amount of changes to its genome, not to mention her increased fertility. Jenny’s eyebrows burrow in thought, maintaining a steady pace of up and down and up and down as her tits jiggled along his thick cock shaft, a mix of precum and milk lubricating the cocksleeve that was her cleavage. Thinking hard, the only explanation that Jenny could think of was that the radiation effect was getting worse, the lactation an extreme side effect of her prolonged exposure. “Man, I need to get out of here before I grow a third leg or something.” Jenny mutters, refocusing her efforts on the Creeper’s enlarged baby maker. With his cock this close, Jenny couldn’t help but breathe in its dirty scent, the musk of beastly pheromones making her nipples tingle with delight. _I can spare a taste of his sperm before I leave..._ She absentmindedly thinks, unknowing that this one decision would cost her. The minutes pass by slowly as the Mutant Creeper’s green member quivers and throbs under Jenny’s white tit embrace, unconsciously nibbling on her bottom lip as all her attention is directed at pleasuring his burly cock meat, each passing second flooding her nostrils and brain with sex pheromones that drove her pussy wild. Whiff after whiff of his intoxicating cock perfume overpowers Jenny will, leaning in until her face is right up against his throbbing shaft, nuzzling the cock shaft as she inhaled his addictive scent and coddled his juicy cock meat. “Mmmmm, you smell so good...” Jenny whispers, eyes glazed and mouth drooling as she swoons over her newfound monstrous lover. Attached to his shaft like glue, she can’t help rub her cheek along his bulbous meat as she takes small licks along it, running the thick precum around in her mouth before swallowing to savor the flavor, but her favorite was the tiny black nubs sprinkled along the body. Spongy black bone bumps that gave when she nibbled on them, like balls of jelly whose roughness added texture to her delicious cock milk smoothie. She could feel the twitching of his cock begging for release, an inordinate amount of precum gushing from his cock head and leaking into her cleavage. Jenny’s long licks along the underside of his shaft along with her tight cocksleeve cleavage were doing the trick, both traveling up and down his cock shaft in long pleasure inducing strokes that milked his cock for the creamy serving she craved. “Come on, give me that thick load you monster. Don’t you want to see me covered in your baby batter?” Jenny breathes out, licking her lips as she plants a sloppy kiss on his cock. But other than slight twinges from his beastly member, the Creeper makes no other movement. Concentrating on hugging his cock between her tits, Jenny can’t help but applaud the beast’s willpower, any of her pets would’ve been fucking her tits with their entire being after this long, yet the Creeper had barely moved. Not a hump, jerk, or even thrust since she began. Craning her neck, Jenny just barely looks past his massive frame and sees the Creeper’s head far above them, stretched up with eyes closed as the rainwater drizzled down his neck and down his back. _Wow, he looks so... peaceful._ For a moment, Jenny feels bad for using his cock to sate her lust, but then remembers that he’s just using her as a fleshy fucktoy. Thinking, multiple methods for extracting his hot load come to mind, but one stands out among the others as deviously enjoyable. Smacking her lips, Jenny whistles at the beast, his eyes opening and swiveling around like a lighthouse before landing on her. Curling down like a snake in a canopy, the Creeper bends downwards until he hovers over Jenny, genuinely confused when Jenny opens her mouth. “Ahhhhhhhh,” Jenny sings, eyes closed as she awaits her reward, slightly annoyed when none comes. Jenny, in the misunderstanding of the century, speeds up her jerks, eyebrows furrowing and mouth pouting as she punishes the Creeper’s insurrection. His purring changes to a high-pitched hiss as he holds back from climaxing, the sudden speed up unexpected but not unwelcome. Just as soon as it began, Jenny slows down again, the Creeper returning to a low purr with the speed adjustment, thankful for the rest. But he’s less thankful when Jenny opens her mouth again, repeating the same “Ahhhhhhh,” from before, again being met with a sudden speed increase when all he does is stare at her. His willpower waning, the Mutant Creeper wracks his prehistoric brain for answers, time freezing as Jenny repeats her strange oral ritual. The seconds pass in slow motion as Jenny’s eyebrows begin to angle down in anger, the Creeper scours his brain for what exactly her open mouth was supposed to mean. With time running out, and stress rising, his hormone filled mind jumps to the only thing he can think of to do for a wet and waiting hole. With seconds to spare, his cock tongue slides in, wrestling with Jenny’s in a French kiss for survival. The Creeper relaxes a little when her face twists in pleasure, leaning in to the otherworldly make out session as she deepthroats her new lover’s thick tongue cock. For a moment, the Creeper celebrates his success, Jenny continuing her slow but deliberate titfuck while choking down his cock tongue. But he curses his luck when Jenny still speeds up her strokes, the Mutant Creeper’s purr becoming a low growl as his cock throbs faster, jets of precum spewing from his overstimulated cock head. Well, if failure and success meant the same outcome, then he might as well just stop holding back. Jenny smiles devilishly as the Creeper begins pumping his hips, his throbbing monster member pulsing like an engine as he begins to savagely titfuck Jenny’s bubbly breasts, sending ripples across her soft white flesh and milk spewing from her sensitive nipples. _Mmmm, that’s more like it. Fuck my tits. Explode on them. I want a fresh coat of white gunk all over my face._ Jenny thinks, speeding up her bounces to match his frenzied thrusts. The Creeper pounds his slab of cock meat in and out of her deep cleavage as Jenny hungrily sucks on his cock tongue, voraciously slurping down the sweet saliva as he prepared to bury her under a thick coat of baby batter. Jenny unashamedly moans into her deep kiss as she relishes the feeling of his tongue cock buried in her throat, her previous repulsion at the deformed fleshy organ completely forgotten, replaced with erotic pleasure. She gags in pleasure as bits of spit ooze from her lips, utterly cock drunk as she titfucks his bumpy cock shaft. As the twitches of his cock grow more frequent, Jenny bounces faster, each thrust and bounce sending waves of flesh through her radiation inflated breasts. With a loud grunt, the Mutant Creeper pulls back his cock and slams it home, the pointed head slapping against Jenny’s cheek as it starts to cum, hundreds of ropes of milky white fluid spurting from his cock in streaks. The first wave of cum fluid splashes directly on Jenny’s face, the thin cum sliding down her face and into her cleavage like water pouring down a funnel. Jenny hurriedly spits out his cock tongue, sorry for leaving it so abruptly, but desperate to get a fresh taste of his cum. Shot after shot of watery white cum gushes from his tip, a few lucky shots landing directly in her mouth, and the others her clavicle. Multiple shots rain over Jenny’s face, her eyes closed as she feels the runny sperm flow down her face and body. _Well this is... unexpected._ With how big his cock and balls had gotten, she’d expected some thick sperm made to drench some ovaries, not this seminal fluid that barely stuck to her face. A seemingly endless stream of thin milky white cum pours onto her in waves, more similar in consistency to the falling rain than something ejaculated by the massive green beast before her. _Is this a side effect of the Radiation? Or was this Creeper special?_ Cocking an eyebrow, Jenny can’t help but wonder what kind of lame mutation would lead to the runny cum he was ejecting now. Nonetheless, Jenny accepts it all, mouth open and tongue hanging as she graciously takes shot after shot of watery cum spurts. _Brmmmmmmmmmm._ Just as the cum flow begins to ebb, the Mutant Creeper’s cock begins to vibrate like a motor! As Jenny stares in disbelief, his heavy nutsack distends from his body, now hanging inches from the ground, and swelling with what Jenny can only imagine is thick gelatinous sperm. Acting quickly, Jenny stands up, making sure to keep his cock buried in his cleavage as she lines up his cock head to her drooling mouth. With no warning, rope after rope of viscous white jelly erupts from the head of his cock, shot after shot of concentrated sperm dousing Jenny’s open mouth and cheeks with load after load of mutated Creeper cum. Each payload of baby batter slaps onto her like a fat cock shaft, smothering Jenny in his fertile thick swimmers, painting and repainting the canvas that was her sweet fuckable face. Slimy gobs of his sperm drip down Jenny’s face and chin, drowning her top half in a veil of deliciously thick spunk that oozed and spoozed along her clavicle and down her ample breast meat. If the runny sperm had been ejecting for minutes, then his cock had spewed thick cum for hours, what felt like an eternity had passed as Jenny attended a literal baby shower, the Mutant Creeper’s heavy nuts clenching up into its body as it squeezed out every last drop of his sex juice. And at the end of it all is our lovely protagonist Jenny, joyfully getting caked in layer upon layer of his thick baby batter with eyes closed and a mind broken expression, though you can’t see it through the cum coats. With a few more lucky spurts from his cock, the Mutant Creeper’s hefty cock deflates, landing in a weakened state in the infirmary that was Jenny’s bountiful cleavage, which was more than adequate to nurse it back to full health, especially in its inflated form. A shroud of white envelops Jenny’s entire front, coating her face, tits, and even a thin line down her stomach from cum that’d slipped through her cleavage, like an arrow pointing to where she wanted it. Like a white marble statue, Jenny is frozen against the cum splattered pit wall, the only sign that she was alive her open mouth, empty after swallowing what could only be gallons of his cum, though the strings of sperm hanging from her chin showed how much she’d missed. Now covered in multiple layers of thick & sticky mob cum, Jenny finally begins to understand what had penetrated the Mutant Creeper’s radiated genome. In a genetic nightmare for most, but a godsend for Jenny, bits of pig DNA, or something similar, had infiltrated the Creeper’s in an evolutionary home run. Though it was hard to tell exactly which of the two in the sex pit was the pig, the green Mutated Creeper, or the clear skinned female coated in its sperm, huffing out hot breaths of air like a true piggy cum slut as a steady stream of pussy juice streamed down her thigh, only adding to the pile of sex residue beneath her. The two-stage climax was strikingly similar to a pig’s, the first stage of milky white seminal fluid followed by a tsunami of thick goopy baby batter was meant to maximize the chance of Jen-, I mean, a female’s pregnancy. The first wave would flood the system with thin watery seminal fluid, increasing surface area as it filled and stretched the womb for the second larger dose of thick goopy pig cum, an evolutionarily supported process that ensured the knocking up of said female. Tongue hanging out like a piggy slut, Jenny simply moans in ecstasy as she relives the memory of thick ropes of Creeper cum pouring into and onto her, thoughts of what it'd feel like to be pumped full by his lovingly huge mutated bitch breaker filling her mind and mental womb. _Just one creampie couldn’t hurt..._ Jenny succumbs, taking a huge gulp of air as she sinks deeper into depravity. “Th- thank you mas-” Reduced to nothing more than the Mutant Creeper’s submissive fucktoy, Jenny begins to express her gratitude, but gets distracted by the familiar feeling of his erect cock throbbing back to life within her cum covered boobs. Enveloping his cock in her soft breast meat, Jenny gives his lower half a massive bear hug, wrapping her arms around his wide middle (but not all of it) as she rubs her face against his soft cock head. Jenny takes a deep sniff of his distinct sexual odor, eyes unfocused as she begins to plant small kisses up the underside of his throbbing meat pole. Reaching the tip, Jenny hungrily latches on, sucking out the last bits of cum as she caresses his fat cock between her jiggly cow tits. Releasing his cock with a loud _pop_ , Jenny is quick to spit obscenities, now wholly in her element and eager to continue their lewd play date.

“Thanks for the meal, but I’m already eyeing dessert~” Her promise to leave soon completely forgotten, Jenny plants one last sloppy kiss on the Creeper’s pointy cock head, then takes one long lick down his shaft, stopping only when she’s kneeled on the ground. Swinging around, Jenny lays down on her back, his fat cock planted square in boob valley and already dripping delicious precum. “Meatballs are a little much for dessert, but I’ll make room,” Jenny quips, craning her neck to suckle on his hefty ball sack, now half retracted into his body. With nothing but cumming a second time on his mind, the Mutant Creeper begins to take fast short jerks, each rapid thrust sending ripples through Jenny’s cum stained cleavage as precum dribbled onto her stomach. Jenny's mouth is stuck to his cum-filled balls like a leech, sucking and licking his heavy ball sack like it was the only food in the world for her as he the Creeper savagely rut her breasts. Bits of thick gooey cum splash off her tits as the Creeper fucks them like a wild animal, Jenny’s hands pressing them together to create a fleshy cocksleeve for him to reglaze with his viscous baby batter. Jenny moans loudly as she slurps and sucks on his heavy nuts, the reverse titfuck giving her open access to eat his balls. Though he was thrusting now, unlike before, Jenny’s mouth wasn’t there to add stimulus to his cock, but always the thoughtful cumslut, Jenny has already thought of a solution. Using her core and butt muscles, Jenny does a bridge upwards with her shoulders to the ground. With the increased angle, his fat breeding tool now pierces her ample cleavage only to rub the sensitive cock head against Jenny’s flat stomach, the added stimulation just enough for the Mutant Creeper to speed up his thrusts, his balls drooping low as his radiated body prepared to unload a second helping of steaming Creeper cum. It’s a welcome surprise when Jenny feels his prehensile cock tongue slide into her pussy, thrusting in and out with in pleasure inducing _schlick schlick schlick._ With each thrust, Jenny’s ample cleavage jiggles in waves, his thick pulsing meat pole pounding in and out with rippling thrusts. Jenny hungrily licks and sucks on his heavy cum-filled ball sack, the weighty testicles slapping against her face with each thrust. Jenny buries her face in his drooping nuts as they repeatedly flop against her face, leaving little love marks along the soft pouch of baby batter. Jenny loudly moans as she climaxes again, going cross-eyed as one of his nuts pops free from her moaning mouth. “God yes! Stick that tongue deeeeeeep,” Jenny slurs, her tongue lolling out to absentmindedly lick at his sagging jewel pouch. Some of his willpower regained, the Mutant Creeper tries to slow his thrusts as his cock begins to dribble precum from the tip, the pointed tip dripping thick gobs along Jenny’s abdomen and cleavage. Unfortunately, Jenny gives him no chance. Just as he slows his thrusts, Jenny speeds up her lewd titfuck, the sound of skin on skin echoing loudly around the sex pit as her arms pin together, the Creeper’s massive cock getting caught in a flood of soft titty flesh that refused to let go. Every jerk sends butterflies through him, the cum in his balls just begging for release as they surge toward his overflowing cock head. With a flourish, the Creeper pulls out his hefty breeding tool, the tip jumping free from Jenny’s seductively deep cleavage and splashing man juice all over her tits and face. Jenny happily hands her mouth open, her tongue stretched out as she takes in his watery genetic material, mere appetizer for the main course. But the Creeper has some ideas of his own. Just as the first stage of his cum cocktail begins, he slams his shivering cock head into Jenny’s gaping mouth! Unprepared for the oral attack, Jenny gags as the first ropes of watery cum spurt into her throat, his bulbous meat shaft pressing her jaw wide open as she chokes down the cum sample, a heavier load on the way. Jenny’s cheeks bulge as she struggles to swallow the tsunami of watery sperm flooding her mouth, not able to relax her throat with his cock tongue giving her constant mini orgasms. With a loud cough, jets of thin nut smoothie jet from the corners of her mouth, his bulbous cock shaft too big for Jenny to swallow completely. Just as his heavy nutsack swells with the second wave of thick viscous cum, Jenny shoves him! Drowning in his sperm, the threat of drowning in Creeper Cum giving Jenny the surge of strength she needs to push him off, his massive frame tottering before regaining balance. Coughing up her lungs, along with what could only be liters of precum, Jenny gasps for air as she clutches her throat, taking huge gulps of air as she recomposes herself. She swivels to the Mutant to give him a piece of her mind but stops when she sees his curled-up form, cradling his heaving nutsack swollen with fertile swimmers as his hot and throbbing cock yearned for release. Her anger changes to apology as Jenny winces at his plight, having accidentally blue balled the poor mob. “Awww, come here you big softy,” Jenny purrs out, throwing her cum stained vault suit into a corner as she beckons the Creeper, laying back and spreading her legs to reveal her glistening pussy lips. Seeing the little flesh sleeve act submissive again, the Mutant Creeper rockets to her, a primitive need taking over his mind as he lines up his meaty member to Jenny’s puffy lips. “Woah woah woah! Wrong place bud!” Jenny alarmingly states, scooting back as he humps the place where her honey pot had been, ejecting a few ropes of precum onto her exposed stomach. Jumping forward in search of release, the Mutant Creeper realigns his trembling breeding tool to Jenny’s pussy, the pointy cock head tickling her clit. Jenny shivers in delight, but nonetheless places a hand over her dripping wet pussy, the Creeper’s thrust missing his opportunity by a few seconds. “Jeez! I’m sorry about your balls, but your too big for me!” Jenny moans out, the voice in the back of her mind begging for her to try. But her frontal cortex is adamant, pushing his cock up and trapping it between her pudgy thighs. With his breeding instincts taking over, the Mutant Creeper begins anew, his sensitive pulsating cock shaft begging for release as he fervently fucked Jenny’s fleshy thighs. Spurts of precum erupt from his cock, unable to stop the flow as his hips jerk back and forth, jerking himself off using Jenny’s ample thigh meat, the two legs striking a perfect ratio between soft fuckable fat and solid muscle. Like a pseudo pussy, the Mutant Creeper zealously pounds away at Jenny’s plump and meaty thighs, religiously fucking the little sleeve into submission. With his bulging cock shaft pinned between her legs, Jenny can’t help but shiver and moan with each thrust, his hefty swollen balls plapping up against her winking asshole, already lubed up with pussy juice from above. Even laid back, his massive member is right in her face, the pointy tip rubbing against her stomach to poke at her jiggly boobs. Using her hands, Jenny could stimulate his cock tip and shaft as it came through her legs, flexing her inguinal muscles to keep the thigh-made cocksleeve tight and fuckable. With all this stimulation, it was impossible for the Creeper to hold back from cumming his brains out, but what worried Jenny was where it would go. At first, a cum shower had been the obvious choice since it wouldn’t fit in her pussy, and the enormous size would leave her unable to walk if he used her asshole. But the problem was that Jenny had forgotten about the small black nubs strewn across the Mutant Creeper’s bulbous cock shaft. An unintended consequence of her tight thigh job was that she could feel every bump and nudge of his cock nubs, which just so happened to be rubbing against her super sensitive clit. The touchy little flesh bit, innervated by thousands of pleasure sensors, which were bombarding her brain with wave after wave of pleasure induced spikes in brain activity, followed by a lull to compensate. With each ecstatically pleasing onslaught on her clit, which happened multiple times with each thrust, Jenny’s mental decision-making ability was subdued. Taking with it her ability to recognize what could, and what couldn’t, fit inside her. _I mean, it does LOOK huge. So Deliciously huge... But maybe I could just... stretch?_ Jenny of the past would facepalm if she could, but her hands were too preoccupied with lovingly stroking the Creeper’s fleshy cock head as it came through her thighs. Her delicate fingertips dance across his head and shaft as it used her thighs as its fucktoy, eagerly erupting ropes of precum and watery semen as it’s nuts overflowed with produced baby batter. _Maybe... I was wrong? I didn’t really try with the Creeper last time, I just judged... And what do they say about that? Don’t judge a book by its cover._ Chewing on her bottom lip, intrusive thoughts barrage her mind, slowly pushing her decision-making arrow towards trying it out, even if his massive engorged cock shaft looked too big for her pussy, and ass for that matter. Just as his heavy nutsack begins to swell with virile Creeper seed, Jenny, feeling the swell with her battered asshole, swivels around to her hands and knees, his fat meat pole slapped between her ass cheeks. Leaning onto her shoulders, Jenny reaches back and spreads her asshole for him to empty into, tongue in cheek as she physically begs him for a load up her ass. “Mmm, please go sl-” Jenny screams in pleasure as he slams his throbbing fuck pole deep into her ass, giving Jenny a chain reaction of orgasms as he violently pounds away at her aching butthole, climax after climax eating away at Jenny as she’s anally ravaged. Spread open by his pointed cock head, his fat meat shaft penetrates deeper and deeper on each successive slam, Jenny’s tight asshole resisting, but getting progressively stretched open by his bulbous cock shaft. “Go- Wai- Unff- I'-” Jenny blurts out, trying to speak, but her words getting cut off each time his massive meat pole got buried in her buttocks. Arms having given out, Jenny lays crumpled against the ground as her ass gets wrecked by the Mutant Creeper’s magnificent member, battering its way in and forcing her to relax. Collapsed on the floor, ass up and face down, Jenny is nothing more than the Creeper’s fucktoy for him to use and abuse, smashing his long cock shaft into Jenny’s gaping asshole. Moaning like a wanton whore, Jenny is on cloud nine, face twisted in pleasure as he abuses her butt, pounding away at her ass as obscene noises echo through the pit. Jenny’s stomach slowly begins to distend as he pushes his cock deeper, each thrust opening up her asshole a little more, treating it like a portable fleshy onahole that clenched down on his girthy shaft on each penetration. With a loud growl from the Creeper, and a low mewl from Jenny, the Mutant finally squeezes in his entire girth, bottoming out inside Jenny as his heaving ball sack nuzzles up to Jenny’s cum splattered pussy. Now completely in, the Mutant Creeper slows down his pace, taking long slow exits followed by a loud squelch as he sheathed his fat creeper cock inside her in one deep thrust. Jenny cums nonstop as her asshole is fucked into submission, each calculated thrust utterly destroying her insides as her stomach bulged outwards to make room for his bulbous bitch breaker. The sound of skin on skin echoes around the pit as the Creeper makes love to Jenny’s ass, her inflated ass meat rippling like the ocean as it clapped together on each thrust. Though her brain is too busy processing all the pleasure signals, the loud claps echoing around the sex pit actually answered a key question as to how she got into this predicament. The loud clap from before, which had in-avertedly caused this sexual situation, had been from Jenny herself! Specifically, the increased mass of her ass had led to her little jump of joy turning into a loud signal for the Mutant Mob to assault her, though Jenny was not in any mental capacity to realize this. Jenny’s mind begins to crack as the wear and tear of multiple orgasms catch up to her, the bony nubs on his cock spreading and rubbing all the right places inside her to create climax after climax. It felt like someone was shoving a fair winning pickle the size of a pole inside her ass, spreading her open with its girthy shaft and tickling her insides with the bumps. On each stroke, Jenny’s stomach distends to fit the meaty intruder, looking like someone was trying to punch out from inside her stomach, her organs rearranging themselves to fit the fat cock that was abusing her. Jenny hadn’t realized it, or anything else since she was so deep in cumslut lala land, but the radiation had started to affect her anatomy, literally making her holes more pliable without sacrificing firmness. Deep stroke after deep stroke impales Jenny on his rock-hard breeding tool, Jenny none the wiser of the radiations effects as the two thick loads in the Creeper’s balls boil for release into a tight and warm orifice, which Jenny is more than happy to provide. With a pressured grunt, the Mutant Creeper skewers Jenny on his girthy cock, his balls clenching up against her pussy as a flood of watery precum floods Jenny’s asshole. “Unhhhh,” Jenny moans out, eyes rolling back into her head as she climaxes from being pumped full, her stomach expanding to fit the added fluid. Multiple climaxes rob Jenny of her muscular control as the Mutant Creeper continues to pump her full of precum, the thin liquid only the beginning of Jenny’s ass inflation. For a moment, the flow completely stops, giving Jenny a much-needed breather, but she’s sent back into convulsions as his fat meaty member begins vibrating inside her, the thick cock shaft jerking this way and that as Jenny’s face twists into an ahegao mask, eyes crossing and tongue lolling as orgasmic juice leaks down her inner thighs. Jenny has become the Creeper’s pocket pussy, a cumdump to be unloaded into anytime, anywhere, as long as his cock was hard and ready to rut. Just when she thinks it’s almost over, the second wave hits. Drool leaks from the corner of Jenny’s mouth as her stomach expands, gallons of thick viscous baby batter pouring into her asshole, Jenny moaning all the while like the cumslut she is. Rope after rope of virile sperm pumps into her butt, the Creeper’s watermelon sized ball sack unloading shot after shot, visibly shrinking as he poured into Jenny’s stomach the equivalent of two hot steaming loads, both thick with goopy globs of Creeper DNA. “Ohhhhh Notchhhhhhh,” Jenny moans out as her stomach stretches to accommodate the loads, her inflated abdomen actually lifting her arms off the ground as a continuous hose of cum drained into the tight and willing cocksleeve, close to passing out from the pleasure of what could only be tens, if not hundreds, of back to back orgasms as the Creeper fucked her butt, ample butt flesh clapping all the while. Jenny’s hands on her mouth, holding back the flood of cum surging from her throat, barely staying conscious as her eyes roll back once more, pussy flexing as it spurted in climax. After what feels like an eternity, Jenny’s stomach stops growing, the Mutant Creeper’s balls visibly shrunken and Jenny’s stomach now three times its original size. Jenny convulses in pleasure as the Creeper slowly removes his pulsing member, a stream of viscous white cum pouring out in gobs and leaking down her pussy to dribble down her thighs. Inflated to way pregnant proportions, but now without a throbbing cock buttplug to keep it in, obs and gobs of the Creeper’s gooey cum jets from Jenny’s gaping asshole like fireworks, spurting in thick torrents that paint the ground a dirty off white. Jenny’s limbs slowly come into contact with the ground as her stomach empties its contents, her ecstatic trembles subsiding as she focuses on ejecting the hefty cum load. Jenny flexes her stomach as what could only be liters of the Creeper’s thick baby batter surges from her asshole, the hard ground a canvas and her filled butthole the artist obsessed with using white paint. Her asshole, understandably so, gapes and winks as it tries to shrink, stretched wide by the Creeper’s heaving meat pole, simply trying to remember what it was used for, besides a hole for mobs to cum into. As the white fountain erupting from Jenny’s asshole ebbs, Jenny is left collapsed on her shoulders and knees, the rain pouring down on her as she twitches in pleasure, tongue lolling and eyes unfocused as her Brain tries to restore normal function with thoughts of normalcy, plans to get out of the deranged sex pit and play some catch with Alpha on her mind. But it’s not over. Far from it. As Jenny desperately tries to empty her asshole of its goopy contents, the Mutant Creeper can feel his balls swelling with another load of hot cum. His libido hadn’t been this active before, but after coming into contact with the busty sex slave we know as Jenny, his body had begun making rapid mutations in order to please her, or at least use her to the fullest.

He takes one last look over Jenny’s collapsed form, her gaping butthole leaking his steaming baby batter, before stalking closer. He can hear Jenny panting in post orgasm, her legs still quivering from the brutal assfuck, but the Creeper’s only focus is how he can best use her to satisfy his carnal desires. Enclosed beneath the white cum fountain is a lucky quarter for the Mutant Creeper, in the form of another warm and waiting hole just begging to be used by his bulbous pulsating member and pumped full of cum. With the mental image of a drain for him to fill, the Mutant Creeper stomps over, positioning himself over Jenny’s collapsed form, shielding her from the rain, but also aligning his cock head to just beneath her gaping asshole. Jenny stirs from her cock induced stupor from the feeling of his pointy cock head spreading her pussy walls, diving forward with her sexually exhausted body just in time to avoid penetration. With her body pressed to the ground, the Creeper’s heaving cock throbs above her back, gooey precum dripping into the small of her back as the he tries to figure out why his cock wasn’t buried inside his personal cumdump. Shuffling to the side, Jenny rolls out from under him, coming to a standing position with chin raised and arms crossed. “Now what do you think you’re doing?” Jenny jeers, her eyes flicking between his pulsing cock shaft and his bright red eyes, which were fixated on Jenny’s cleavage. Whether intentionally or unintentionally, Jenny’s crossed arms were pushing her enlarged boobs closer, making them bulge out in a deliciously fuckable muffin top. Snapping her fingers to get his attention, Jenny chides “I'm sure you’ve got lots ideas for where to put that cock of yours, but your cock is too big for me!” Without a word, the Creeper begins to pout, a series of sad and questioning _mews_ as he leans closer, nuzzling his scaly head against Jenny’s shoulder. “Oh no, I'm not budging just because you look cute. That monster between your legs probably won’t even fit!” Jenny says, crossing her arms again as she lifts her chin in defiance. But a few more pitiful noises from the Creeper has Jenny kneeling down, worriedly chewing on her bottom lip as her pussy leaks from excitement. “Okay, you can try, but just once! And you gotta go slow!” Jenny whines, the pussy juice leaking down her thigh betraying her expectation. She hadn’t been completely honest when she said he wouldn’t fit, after all, her ass had been able to expand to take it, maybe the radiation was affecting her body’s natural ability to take cock? Jenny’s eyes glaze over as she feels his girthy pecker rub against her pussy lips, gulping down spit as she tries to focus. “Alright, slowly inse-” Having not learned her lesson, and literally getting fucked for it, the Mutant Creeper ignores her commands as he slams his massive member in, screams of ecstasy echoing from below as the thick middle of his bulbous cock stops him halfway in. Jenny’s tight pussy clamps down on his pulsing member, unable to stop the deep penetrating thrust as he forces the meaty shaft further in, another mind breaking orgasm rocking her body. Even midst orgasm, Jenny desperately claws at the ground, slowly crawling forward as the Creeper reams her squeezing twat. But too smart to let her escape a second time, the Mutant simply scoots forward with her, pounding his lengthy breeding tool all the way up to her cervix, and there was still much more shaft to insert. Not one to give up hope, Jenny continues to struggle forwards, face dropping when her hand hits the wall. Pinned between the wall and his hard cock, Jenny begins to resign herself to the fate of his personal sex slave, but is reinvigorated by a genius idea! To say the least, she needed him to get balls deep, if she couldn’t feel his throbbing dong behind her sternum, then she’d need to go deeper. Unsure of whether this was a plan from her brain’s frontal cortex for logical decisions, or the pleasure center, Jenny goes along with it, no other plans coming to mind. The Mutant Creeper is more than happy to follow along as Jenny stops struggling, even pushing back against his resonating slams to aid his brutal sex plot. Believing that he had rutted Jenny into submission, the Creeper pushes deeper, using his hips to force open Jenny’s cervix. Jenny can’t help but convulse as girl cum spurts from her pussy, squirting onto the plants below as her gaping asshole winks and drips cum from its previous engagement. The previous load of cum only helps the Creeper’s advances, slowly leaking into Jenny’s moist cavern as his cock head fully entered her womb. Inch after girthy inch slides into Jenny’s inner sanctum, losing her mind as orgasm after orgasm assaults her ability to reason, reducing her to nothing more than a monster’s fuckpet with each thrust. But not a quitter, Jenny sticks to her plan, pushing back against each thrust as his hot dong molested her insides, the numerous debilitating orgasms momentarily pausing her plans, though the Mutant Creeper is kind enough to keep thrusting, roughly trying to sheathe his entire expanded cock in her. It comes as a burst of pleasure, to both of them, when he feels his pointed cock shaft hit something deep within Jenny, her coveted uterine wall. His hefty pulsating dong was now rooted inside her, buried up to his balls in fleshy cocksleeve. For a moment, Jenny breathes out a sigh of relief, but regrets it when the relaxation allows his heaving member to slip a bit deeper. Re-hardening her core, Jenny glances between her legs, spotting with a start that though his balls were now nestled against her clit, there was still a few inches left of his radiated cock shaft. Cursing the hope that his droopy nutsack had given her, Jenny hunkers down for the last few inches, her stomach already bulging with the fat meat package sheathed inside her. But it seems the Creeper can’t go any deeper! With Jenny’s ass, he had simply forced his cock in, but her bear trap of a pussy was proving to be a challenging foe for his meaty warrior, her uterus squeezing so hard that he didn’t know where his cock started, and Jenny began. Unexpectedly, Jenny feels the Creeper begin to pull out, loud lewd squelches reverberating from her stretched baby hole as he pulls with a considerable amount of willpower. Gripping onto his cock like a Chinese finger trap, the Mutant Creeper struggles to pull out, his thick shaft stuck inside her now that Jenny’s pussy had accepted its fate and resized around his thinner base. If her pussy wanted his cock so bad, why not give it to her? Jenny only has a moment to curse her vacuum like pussy that adored mob cock before the Mutant Creeper abandons his mercy, returning to plan A as he slams it back home in Jenny’s inner sanctum. Girly moans and beastly growls fill the sex pit as Jenny’s womb is repeatedly abused by his heaving meat pole, his dangly coconut sized balls slapping against Jenny’s clit and sending shockwaves through her body. Jenny’s tongue lolls out of her mouth as she momentarily loses sight of her goal, eyes hooded and mouth drooling as she gives in to the Mutant Creeper’s passionate pussy fuck. She could feel his massive member stretching further with each thrust, violating and demanding her battered pussy walls to expand, which they reluctantly do. It was only a few more inches, but those last inches are enough to send Jenny into Heaven, momentarily losing consciousness as the Mutant Creeper finally envelops his entire bulbous throbbing cock meat in Jenny’s warm confines. Stomach noticeably deformed from the large insertion, Jenny shudders in mind breaking pleasure as her insides make room for his massive breeding tool, her pussy walls already coated in fertile precum, but he wasn’t finished yet. Now completely inside her, the Creeper grinds his pulsing cock against Jenny’s backside, her ample buttocks providing the perfect cushion for him to rest against. It was no easy task fitting his entire cock inside her, but now that it was, his instincts were taking over. Even with his brain screaming for him to take Jenny’s squeezing pussy hole to pound town, the Creeper manages to slowly pull and push, doing slow purposeful thrusts that drew out low moans from the busty adventurer below him. He desperately wanted to adhere to the code within him, begging for him to breed the tiny female and flood her womb with his cum, but he held back, for the sake of thanking Jenny for her hospitality, for now. Even through the mind breaking orgasms, Jenny is slowly regaining her thought, the plan coming back in small bits. Get balls deep, check. Now all she needed to do was grab his ball sack, if she could do that, then she stood a chance of forcing him to stop molesting her, though she was also enjoying the brutal super-sized fuck session. Slowly reaching down between her legs, Jenny has to stop every few seconds as climaxes buffet her muscular control, temporarily twitching in pleasure as her hand got closer to its target. Now out of her cock daze, Jenny can’t help but notice the massive bulge distending from her abdomen, his massive bulging buttplug of a cock pushing around her organs and pushing out from her stomach like an alien parasite. “Almost...” But just as her finger begins to scrape the soft gooey sack, the Mutant Creeper pulls back, now doing deep long deep strokes that almost exited her well-used pussy before stretching it out all over again. The change of pace has Jenny climaxing into the floor, her hands shooting to her nipples to pinch and pull like the slut she is. Though the nipple play caused a few more orgasms, each one more intense than the last, Jenny succeeds in staying conscious, wary of climaxing too hard or else she’d pass out from pleasure, and she had a pretty good idea of what the Mutant would keep doing to her body, even after she went unconscious. _I just need to grab ahold of his balls, then I’ll be home free!_ Or so she thought... Almost like he’s teasing, the Creeper changes pace again just as Jenny grazes his ball sack, now ratcheting up the pace to fast deep strokes, Jenny’s main goal now flopping around and slapping against her clit in orgasm inducing claps. With her pussy now adjusted to his size, the Mutant Creeper steadily speeds up with each thrust, pounding Jenny balls deep on each and every stroke meant to breed her, splattering precum inside her and spreading around the previous cum load outside her. With his new speed, Jenny’s cheeks clearly smack clap together with each stroke, the Creeper’s strokes sending ripples through her backside, her heavy cow tits leaking milk as they swung back and forth. Collapsing from pleasure, Jenny goes from hands and knees to breasts and knees as she lays on her enlarged love pillows, the additional pressure prompting a jet of milk to leak onto the stony floor. But the Creeper doesn’t stop, with each thrust, he gets closer to climax, the black nubs rubbing against Jenny’s insides in bumpy matrimony as his throbbing bitch breaker messed up her insides, preparing to fill up her womb with a steaming load of hot cum. Getting fucked into submission, Jenny momentarily forgets what she was doing, her newfound purpose to serve as a breeding hole, nothing more than a bouncy talking onahole for the Massive Creeper’s superior mob gene pool, meant purely as a cocksleeve to be knocked up, simply sluts for massive monster cock like our Jenny. But just as the last flare of hope dies with one of Jenny’s famous wanton moans of lust, the last of Jenny’s working brain cells, excluding the ones focused on conveying how cock drunk she is, fire their action potentials, spurring a sudden chain of movements meant for self-preservation from becoming a sex slave, though Jenny’s mind had already given in. With unnatural movement, Jenny completely relaxes her insides, her now pliable womb allowing the Mutant Creeper’s fat breeding tool to slam into the crevices at the back of her uterus, the precum dripping cock tip lined up directly to Jenny’s ovarian pipes. The sudden max depth penetration has the Mutant Creeper frozen, his cock completely swallowed up in soft human Jenny pussy, his neck and face going slack as his tongue lolls out of his mouth, leaking drool all the while. On the other hand, Jenny’s hand has shot between her legs, unconsciously grabbing ahold of the Creeper’s clenching nutsack. With her hand wrapped around the base of his balls, where the two nuts connected to his hefty dick, Jenny’s brain manages to restart itself, the original purpose cleared and now searching for a new objective to fulfill. _Uhhhhh,_ Coming out of sex hibernation, Jenny takes a moment to register what’s going on: her hand around his pouch, the sex drunk look on the Creeper’s drooling face, but most of all the feeling of being so utterly full of hot throbbing cock meat. Eyes going wide, Jenny glances down only to find that she’s laying in a pool of thick creeper cum mixed with her own clear girl cum, her stomach now massive and bulging with his cock lodged inside her. “Ah ha! I got you! Now you bet- Anh!” A lewd moan interrupts her demand as the Creeper’s pulsing dong gives a sudden jerk inside her, his hips beginning to sway as she held him balls deep. “Wha- Hey! Stop moving!” Jenny whines, a flash of worry crossing her face as she realizes how deep on his cock she really is, and how close to climax the Creeper is. “Alright you just need to slo-” Jenny once again breaks down into climax as the Creeper gives a light thrust, the intense stimulation pushing him dangerously close to the edge of climax. He had planned to pull out before he inflated her, but if anything else happened, he might actually impregnate this human cumslut! “Unf, Fine! You asked for this!” Jenny states defiantly, a moan mixing into her speech as she becomes the sole reason for her downfall. Without thinking of the consequences, focused only on punishing the massive green assailant, Jenny clamps down with one of her hands, tightly squeezing one of the Mutant Creeper’s heaving nuts. “Ha! Take tha-” Jenny suddenly stops jeering as she feels his heavy nutsack being to expand in her palm, the pair of coconut swelling with seed to inseminate females, namely the petite human whore wrapped balls deep around his throbbing cock shaft. Jenny screams in climax as his throbbing member begins releasing the first wave, gallons of thin watery cum juice pumping in and opening up her womb. With how Jenny is impaled on his cock, she clearly feels each splash and rope of cum against her inner walls, bits of the inflation juice opening up her ovarian pipes meant for carrying fertile sperm, which it would be doing shortly. “Oh god no, oh no no no no no nooooooo!” Jenny cries out, collapsing onto the floor in orgasmic shudders as she resigns herself for another round of cum inflation, but this time in her most precious place that could actually get pregnant. The watery cum prep does its job, gallons of the stuff flooding into Jenny’s womb like a store-bought water balloon being inflated by an industrial hose meant for putting out fires. Jenny’s stomach swells huge as her womb enlarges to accommodate the gallons of pregnancy prep, her womb’s layered surfaces now completely and utterly exposed for zygote implantation, the first wave perfectly made to maximize vulnerable womb walls for fertilized eggs to land on. Jenny’s only reprieve is that her stomach could only grow so big, jets of the watery precum leaking out from Jenny’s inflated pussy and leaking down her inner thighs with no more room to fill in her love box. But even in her cock drunk state, Jenny notices the slight movement within her womb. _Wait, is he getting bigger?_ Jenny gasps from shock as she feels his already heaving monstrosity of a cock somehow expanding inside her, though it felt more like little pinpricks pushing on her pussy walls. _Holy shit_ Jenny mentally curses as recognizes the feeling. It was the black nubs! Within her pussy was occurring an extraordinary and extremely rare evolutionary process that was a characteristic of all Mutant Creepers, notably more pronounced in this radiation zone Creeper. In an orgasmically religious experience, Jenny orgasms countless times as the black bony nubs slide out from his cock, thickening after their exit and pressing against the walls of her womb like cement in a crack on the sidewalk. She realizes all too late what they were meant for, noticing with a mix of horror and fascination that no more cum was leaking out from her. But an impending sense of utter arousal overrides everything else, the thought of getting utterly knocked up with no chance of escape one of Jenny’s secret kinks. You see, the black nubs along the penis of members of the Explodus Hugus only came out when viable eggs for childbearing were present, even if there was an infinitesimally small chance. “Mmmmm, are you that desperate for kids? That you’d even impregnate someone of a different species?” Jenny spits, a mask of hooded eyes and smirking mouth showing that she’d been thoroughly corrupted by the Mutant Creeper’s advances, all thought of escape forgotten as her mind and body give up in the face of his domination by pleasure. Jenny mewls as the second wave begins, rope after rope of thick viscous baby batter pouring into Jenny’s vulnerable womb, directly blasting into Jenny’s ovarian pipes and inflating the little tubes, implanting hundreds of fertile Creeper sperm deep in Jenny’s overfilled womb. Spurt after spurt of Mutant Creeper cum erupts into Jenny, her stomach expanding with no way for the cum to escape, exponentially increasing the chance of Jenny’s pregnancy as load after load rushes into her fertile radiated womb, bloating her stomach and sending her into ecstatic convulsions as a climax storm rampaged through her body. The pair is curled together in delicate breeding love and carnal pleasure as the Creeper shoots off load after load inside the soft cocksleeve of a female, drool dripping off his lolled out tongue as he stares off into space, unfocused as his cock explodes inside Jenny’s fertile radiated womb, plastering her uterine lining with his coat of goopy cum. Jenny just enjoys the ride, her stomach expanding was past its normal size, and limit, as the radiation allows her abdomen to expand, liters of virile Creeper cum pumping into Jenny with no sign of stopping. An almost endless surge of cum paints Jenny’s insides a dirty off white, the thick baby batter filling every inch of her abused baby room as Jenny mewls and moans like a cat in heat, fucked senseless and enjoying every moment of the Mutant Creeper’s extreme breeding session. As the cum flow begins to ebb, his ball sack utterly drained of multiple loads of sperm. Once his balls are completely emptied inside his new fucktoy, he can feel the black nubs automatically retract, the massive reservoir of cum inside Jenny spilling free with a flourish of goopy white blobs. Pushed out by the laws of physics, cause this story _always_ adheres to them, gallons of thick viscous cum pours out of Jenny’s raised bottom, Jenny moaning in pure ecstasy and pleasure as her stretched and gaping pussy winks while ejecting gobs of Mutant Creeper cum, almost a mirror reflection of her equally messed up asshole, dual creampies echoing the story of Jenny’s epic sex tirade.

The Mutant Creeper collapses to the floor, falling back and kneeling on his hind legs as he catches his breathe from the intense love session, not to mention mind numbing pleasure of back to back orgasm paired with the sense of fulfillment that came with impregnating another busty cocksleeve, especially one as addicted to cum as Jenny. But just as the last globs of his inflating creampie bubble from Jenny’s rear, she stands up, practically unaffected by the brutal fucking she’d just received. With inhuman speed fueled by adrenaline and an otherworldly willpower, Jenny pulls free her sword, closing the distance between them and pressing the serrated edge to the base of his bulbous buttplug of a cock. His large size used against him, the Mutant Creeper can’t really retaliate or react, frozen in fear as Jenny begins to speak, her voice innocent yet threatening. “Listen up Creep. Since you made me cum so much, I’ll let you go this time, but you better listen to what I say from now on, got it?” The Mutant Creeper takes a large gulp of air, his heart racing as he nervously nods along to her demand, this time taking her seriously. It was often forgotten in the heat of mating, but the fleshy fucktoy he’d already used so much was still a skilled adventurer, an expert in crafting, foraging, and fighting but also fucking. “A-Are you still hard?” Jenny gasps in disbelief, his previously deflated cock now throbbing back to life despite the sharp sword edge pointed to its balls. “Hmmm,” Jenny ponders aloud, licking her lips as her instincts take over once more, “Do me a favor, _please_ , and blow a hole in the mountain side, I’m tired of being wet.” Jenny commands, the Mutant Creeper quickly following his new mistress’s orders and doing just that. He stands at attention in the middle of the sex pit, his eyes following Jenny’s ample butt as she sashays into the pseudo cave. He can’t help but relax a bit as Jenny tosses the stone sword inside, along with her drenched vault suit, seemingly pleased with his handiwork as she looked around. The little cave wasn’t much, but it had fresh soft dirt as flooring, and it was big enough for both of them, assuming she even let him come near her after the dual forced creampies. Thinking to himself, the Mutant Creeper resigns to sleeping in the rain, dark clouds now overhead as the sun set and the rain began to pour down, Jenny would have to be real slut for monster cock if she sti- His wildest dreams come true, his jaw drops to the floor as Jenny lays back on the soft dirt floor, spreading her legs and presenting her juicy pink pussy lips, looking good as new after getting washing in the pouring rain, despite the brutal pussy stretching he did to her but moments ago. His cock throbs with arousal as he takes a tentative step toward the cave entrance, the warm embrace of Jenny’s hot and willing holes enticing, but the stone sword against the wall still smelled of danger. Pussy dripping with need, Jenny half moans half commands him. “What are you waiting for? Come here and KNOCK ME UP!” Not to cower in the face of an opportunity, especially one as juicy as this, the Creeper rushes in after her, lowering its head to avoid conking itself out on the low ceiling. As a thunderstorm rolls in, the rain comes down harder and thunder echoes in the distance, not that it mattered to the intertwined pair making love like there’s no tomorrow. The Mutant Creeper pounds his hefty cock shaft into his bouncy bubbly lover, her face twisting in ahegao pleasure and mouth drooling as she verbalized how great she felt in moans and mewls. They make love, passionate, desperate, and carnal. Deep thrusts and explosive creampies, back to back with nothing in between but sloppy kisses and the sound of skin clapping against skin as they transitioned between positions. Jenny didn’t know it, but with each passing moment, her chances of pregnancy increased, her human genome mixing and mingling with the gallons of Creeper cum her body took in, the radiation messing with her genome to fit whatever sick breeding desire it saw fit for the wasteland full of nothing but mutated creatures with massive cocks and nothing to put them in. So it was obvious that natural selection would favor Jenny to become a breeding sow, to be used as a cumdump for every manner of mutated creature that found her. Now it was just a matter of time before her fertile radiated ovaries were overwhelmed by the multiple creampies she’d taken back to back, not to mention the many more she would take while hidden away in the Mutant Creeper’s love den. Between how many times she’s been inflated, anally and vaginally, combined with the Creeper’s black nubs that basically guaranteed her pregnancy, Jenny is sure she’s pregnant with his child, another illegitimate monster baby who that would probably end up fucking its mother, just like her previous children, not to mention the numerous pets and mobs she’d encountered. In a rare of moment of rest, Jenny is laying against the Creeper’s massive green frame, rubbing her very inflated stomach, though it was only cum and not yet a child. “Hmm, what should I name him? Creepo? Greeny? What do you think daddy?” Jenny asks aloud to her resting lover, overjoyed at adding another member to her growing harem of fat cocked family. She couldn’t wait to show the surprise to her pets! They’d probably be looking for answers, and she’d be happy to give a very interactive visual demonstration, maybe involving her new child, whenever they pop out. Slimy had only taken a few hours, but that was a slime who’s entire existence was more mitosis than meiosis like the Creeper and Jenny’s. Shaking it off for now, Jenny was keen on getting some more personal time with the Mutant Creeper Daddy, and judging from his erect and throbbing member, he was too. As the two’s beast-like mating begins anew, all worries of pregnancy fade away into moans and climaxes, more creampies blasting open Jenny’s womb and marking her as his woman to use and abuse. What Jenny didn’t know was that her pets were in for more than just one surprise. You see, Creeper insemination has a clear difference from human insemination. Since Creepers, by nature, are hunted for their gunpowder and generally attacked on site, they’d developed an evolutionary adaptation to fertilize as many eggs as sperm allows and implant them if possible. Getting creampied over and over again, Jenny’s radiated womb is now compatible and being given a near constant supply of Creeper sperm, as for eggs, the Mutant Creeper’s implanted spikes were secreting a novel hormone that limited the Luteinizing hormone feedback loop, forcing Jenny’s body to secrete not one, but two viable eggs into her peritoneal cavity, which are quickly sucked into her ovarian pipes, near instantaneously getting fertilized by the huge gobs of thick Creeper DNA floating around in her overflowing womb, and subsequently implanted on her endometrium. Thankfully, the universe takes mercy on Jenny this time, only popping out two eggs before restarting the hormone feedback loop, but that damage had been done. As Jenny made love to her beastly member, she’s unsuspecting of the two cute monsters developing inside her, getting nourished by load upon load of thick steaming baby batter directly from their hyperactive father. The night drags on as the storm intensifies, beauty and beast had mated for so long that Jenny could now how the Creeper felt through the noises he made. Hissing was for surprise, purring for pleasure, growl when cumming, and the sound that was her goal every time: a slight trill that came out like a chirp, akin to a songbird’s tweet in the early morning, heard only when he was drowning in pleasure. Their fervent love-making echoes around the small cave, loud moans, breathing, and the sound of skin on skin the only noises in the sex pit turned love cove. Like lovers on a honeymoon having desperate baby making sex in a secluded mountain cabin where only the wilderness heard their pleasure, but in this instance, Jenny is the lover having wild unprotected sex with the grotesquely oversized nature pounding away at her quivering cum-filled orifices, while her pets are none the wiser. The night drags on, the thunderstorm outside howling at the cave’s mouth as their sex reaches its most raunchy, only growing more passionate as the moon rises into the sky. Even with the moonlight shrouded in dark clouds, the two are inseparable, deep in the pleasure one another offered as they meld in the darkness of the cave. However, as the storm outside grows wilder and more violent, the Creeper begins to look to the cave opening, glancing outwards into the dark night with worry evident on his usually stoic green face. “What’s wrong honey?” Jenny asks, genuinely concerned as she stops running her tongue over the little black nubs on his cum covered breeding tool, though still absentmindedly stroking it with one hand as the other pulled on his hefty nutsack, just on the edge of orgasm. Defying all sex logic, and miffing Jenny a little for interrupting her oral cleanup routine, the Mutant Creeper rolls to a standing position, prowling over to the edge of the cave and stomping a few times. “Is something wrong?” Jenny tentatively asks, walking over to meet at the mouth of the cave. The Creeper begins to hiss and growl like an overcooked teapot, but Jenny only knows what they mean in the context of sex, not speech. “Uhhhm, unless the rain is turning you on, I don’t know what you’re saying.” Jenny chuckles out, a nervous undertone entering her voice as the Mutant motions for her to get on. A little apprehensive, but trusting that her lover wouldn’t hurt her, Jenny grabs her still drying vault suit and uses it as a makeshift harness, wrapping it around the base of his neck and grabbing the edges as reigns as she scoots onto his back. Just as Jenny gets comfortable, or as comfy as one can be sitting naked on a scaly saddle, the Creeper zooms with unexpected speed and beelines into the pouring rain. An immediate flash of cold washes over Jenny’s entire being, wishing she’d brought some extra clothes as she holds on for dear life, taking some relief in the immense heat that the Creeper radiated. With a massive swoosh of air, and a loud thud, the two are out of the pit, the above visibility even worse now that they were in the middle of the stormfront, thunder and heavy rainfall drowning their surroundings and shutting down all efforts at communication. Before Jenny can even begin to analyze her surroundings for signs of danger, bright flashes of white illuminate the sky, blinding Jenny as she’s thrown off of the Mutant Creeper. Adrenaline kicking in, Jenny rolls to a standing position, stopping at a light jog as she scans the pouring rain for her lover. Jenny looks back just in time to see the Creeper stance up on his hind legs, his massive frame acting as a lightning rod and the wrath of Zeus slams into him with a bright flash. Jenny looks away, the bright light too sudden for her dilated pupils, but looks back to see the charged form of her lover, his eyes a shining white and body coated in electricity. Like a scene out of the bible, the rain worsens, the dark abyss of night swallowing up the moon and blanketing Jenny in pitch black. But Jenny doesn’t care, her attention is trained on the Mutant Creeper, coated in flickering white light that illuminated the darkness with the throbbing pole of man meat hanging from the Creeper’s scrotum. If he’d been big before, it was now three times as big, an absolute slab of girthy, veiny, pulsing man meat, his electricity swollen nutsack dragging against the ground with gallons of charged Creeper sperm. “Well, since you saved me from the lightning, it’s only right that I reward you~” Jenny whispers out, pussy juice already leaking down her inner thigh as she kneels down on her hands and knees, flexing her enlarged ass cheeks, obscenely jiggling her plentiful ass meat and presenting her tight winking asshole for the Master’s use. Even without his electric body light illuminating the surroundings, the Mutant Creeper quickly spots her jiggly supple bottom clapping in the rain, easily seeing her big wet butt shining from the little bit of light, a clear fuckable outlier contrasting against the pitch-black background. Without a moment to spare, he begins stalking over, inflated cum sacks dragging as he did. Jenny’s excitement turns to apprehension as he gets closer, eyes widening in nervous arousal as she looks back to see his electrically charged and even more heaving dong, not to mention his swollen balls, so full of thick cum that they hung low from his body. With his extra girth, and pulsating meat shaft, Jenny can’t help but rethink her offer, maybe he’d be satisfied with a lengthy blowjob? But all contemplation of escape dissipates as his enlarged meat shaft slaps between her cheeks, vibrating lightly with energy and dripping precum into the small of her back. Utterly cock drunk, Jenny just drools and moans as he begins to hotdog her ample butt cheeks, his fuck stick twitching and shuddering between them. As he pulls back to line up the pointy head to her asshole, Jenny forgets the one lesson she should’ve remembered, never let a Mutant Creeper take charge. With a single unhinged thrust, the Mutant Creeper slams his charged Creeper dong deep into Jenny’s asshole, gaping it as he relentlessly pounded her backdoor with deep thrust after deep thrust that turned Jenny into an orgasmic mess. Precum drips from her asshole as he molests it, the tiny nubs on his cock discharging electricity and giving Jenny’s insides climax inducing little shocks, nothing more than carpet burn charges that short circuit Jenny’s brain with their quantity. Her stomach bloats and distends with each thrust, his massively engorged creeper cock stretching her open and forcing itself in, using Jenny as his sex slave and abusing her battered anus, though she’s enjoying every moment of it. The Mutant Creeper pounds away with ruthless abandon, thrusting his burly cock meat in and out of Jenny’s cocksleeve of an ass as pressure built in his loins. He could feel it rising, the sperm in his nuts churning with each stroke and throb, Jenny’s clenching asshole milking him for cock juice and begging to be pumped full of baby batter. His distended cum-filled nuts plap against her pussy on each deep stroke, battering it with heavy slams that send Jenny into incoherent mumbles as she hugs the ground for support against his heaving ass assault. Loud clapping fills the dark as he molests Jenny’s butthole, the pouring rain just barely covering the sounds of skin on skin, though anyone near could hear it clearly. Pinned beneath the beast, Jenny grabs onto his front legs at each side of her head, holding herself there as his thrusts grew fast and desperate, close to climax after a long night of inflating his personal fucktoy. Below him, Jenny is a human glowstick, his massive throbbing cock lighting up her insides as he buried it inside her, making her almost see through like glass, but still tinted a light white. With a loud roar that echoes across the plains, the Mutant Creeper unloads, only a little precum dripping out for the first wave before rope after rope of thick viscous cream pouring into Jenny like ghost ectoplasm, lighting up her insides as the glowing baby batter piled up in her ass and stomach in piles of gooey spunk. Shot after shot paints her insides white, like a once colored canvas now splattered in glow in the dark paint, gallons of electrically charged spooge filling Jenny’s ass and sending her into pleasurable convulsions as she cums from the stimulation, getting pumped full of nasty monster cum as she came like a whore from his ecstatic goopy inflation. As he shields her from the pouring rainstorm, the charged Mutant Creeper impales her over and over again, the little nubs on his cock stretching Jenny open as he relentlessly slammed his hefty mob member into Jenny’s gaping asshole, jets of his thick cum spurting from the corners of her stretched and broken asshole with each savage thrust. As more thick cum unloads from his great heavy nutsack, the Creeper lowers his center of mass, forcing the rest of his bulbous buttplug deep into Jenny and resting his clenching balls against her pussy as rope after rope painted her insides. As the flow of cum ebbs, Jenny’s stomach now massively pregnant after having liters of creeper cum emptied into her asshole, the Creeper gives a last few thrusts, cleaning off his deflating cock inside her as he steps back, Jenny’s legs collapsing from under her as a geyser of creeper cum erupts from her asshole. But before Jenny can get any rest, the Mutant rears up once more, another lightning strike coming down as his cock regains its previous rigor and drained balls filling up once more. But tired and mentally exhausted from the night of pleasure, he loses his balance, slipping on the slippery stone floor as he tumbles backwards, his cock pointed to the now clearing sky as he lays on his back. Before he can stand up again, Jenny is on him, already positioned over his throbbing hot dong, facing his balls as she held his hind legs for support. To his pleasure, he feels his massive member spread a moist pair of puffy lips, slowly entering his jiggly cocksleeve’s dripping wet pussy. Now riding, Jenny is in complete control, impaling herself on his hot and knubby fuckstick with slow deep penetrations, getting closer and closer to the base, her stomach protesting as it bulged outwards. “Ahhh, you’re cock is so deep!” Jenny moans out, noticing his pointy cock head spearing out of her midsection, albeit covered in a thin film of her skin. She could feel her womb distending as she dropped deeper, the inner sanctum meant for babies getting fucked into the shape of his monstrous cock meat. Now recharged, Jenny can’t get over how amazing his electrically charged cock feels, the little black nubs lining his cock delivering pleasurable little volts that arc around her wet pussy walls and diffuse the stimulation into her inner depths where no cock could actually go. “Guhhhh, Anh!” Jenny pants as she repeatedly climaxes all over his hefty dong, the meaty shaft twitching as her pussy clenched and unclenched around it, sliding deeper every time Jenny’s legs gave out from orgasm. Jenny throws her head back as she holds back another orgasm, the light drizzle washing away her sins, though she was quickly accruing new ones. It’s a pleasant wave of chilly rain, her nipples like diamonds in the rain’s cold embrace, but getting warmed from the inside as the Mutant Creeper’s hot cock leaked juicy steaming precum into her womb. She could feel his fat cock head squeezing into her, pushing her useless organs out of the way as she came again and again, her bulging stomach distending further outwards as his throbbing cock meat bottomed out inside her womb. Jenny gives a few tentative humps, but fails to push his cock further in, unable to go any further. Remembering what she did early to get his cock completely in, Jenny takes a deep breathe, then begins to relax her inner muscles. “Oh fuck, oh fuck! Ohhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk” Jenny screams out in pleasure as she slides deeper, her relaxed womb stretching further to accommodate the thick and fat intruder entering her depths. Throwing her head back as she climaxes, Jenny’s face is a perfect ahegao, eyes crossed and mouth drooling as she slides down his pole of mob meat, climaxing hard as she impales herself on his enlarged and charged Creeper cock. Creaming herself repeatedly, Jenny mewls like a kitten as his electric vibrating monster cock slides in, his full balls mashing up against her clit as he finally gets in balls deep. Panting from exertion, Jenny’s stomach is wildly expanded with creeper cock, her eyes fluttering as her pussy clamps down on his bulbous member, acclimating to his immense size in her pussy. The Mutant Creeper is docile through the entire interaction, partially due to enjoying her lewd moans and jiggling buttcheeks, but as soon as Jenny gets balls deep, in the moment where she’s too weak to resist, he begins wildly thrusting upwards, bringing his hips off the ground and jerking into Jenny’s battered pussy. Jenny’s legs slip as he jerks, completely impaling herself on his throbbing cock as she basically sits down, her head rolling back in pleasure as his XXL sized dong slides as deep as it would go. Now sat balls deep on his cock, the Creeper uses Jenny as a fucktoy, literally using Jenny as his personal cocksleeve as he pounds into her from below, her ecstatic moans enough to egg him on as he does deep strokes into her messed up pussy, precum spilling from her like melted ice cream. Throughout the unexpected assault, Jenny is struggling to gain some footing, any footing, to regain control, but the Creeper wouldn’t let her. Thrusting wildly, he ruts Jenny’s well-used pussy like the sex toy it is, ravaging it as his balls swelled with another fertile load to pump into his breeding bitch. Jenny mewls and moans as her pussy gets pounded from below, massaging her attacker’s hot dong as it stretched out her insides. Just as Jenny thinks she’s about to get a foothold, the Creeper’s long forgotten cock tongue comes back in spectacular fashion, slithering into her gaping and cum-stained asshole, sending Jenny into orgasmic shudders again as the Mutant Creeper solo DPs our busty little protagonist, thrusting in and out of Jenny’s pussy and ass with fervent thrusts that brings Jenny’s mind further into depravity with each stroke. “Unf, yes! Pound my holes! Stretch me out! Ruin me!” Jenny begs, given up on trying to get control and submitting herself to his fat monstrosity of a cock. The Creeper happily accepts his little fuck slave’s submission, now speeding up his thrusts and slamming his cock in with long deep strokes that slap his heavy nutsack against Jenny’s clit as his tongue cleaned out her asshole. Creeper cumslut of the year, and probably eternity, Jenny happily accepts his desperate thrusts, on cloud nine as she’s used like as the massive mob’s fucktoy, his colossal breeding tool loading another thick load of baby batter into the chamber for unloading. Jenny goes slack as she semi passes out from orgasmic exhaustion, completely being used like a cumrag by the massive Creeper’s mutated lengthy cock rod, her ample ass cheeks jiggling and rippling as the Mutant continues the savage double penetration of his loyal sex slave. Nearing climax, the Creeper speeds up his thrusts, slamming his meaty rod in and out with fast long jerks that slap his heaving nutsack against Jenny’s stomach, her enlarged tits swinging up and down as they leak breast milk like a loose hose. Each thrust pounds deep, an endless cycle of the Creeper clapping Jenny’s cheeks and the sight of them jiggling making him even harder and more motivated to pound the sin out of her. With a heaving groan, the Creeper begins to discharge watery clear cum fluid, his swollen balls drawing up and squeezing out every last drop of pregnancy prep. Jenny, her stomach already massive from his lightning expanded cock shaft, now bloats even more as load after load pumps into her, climaxing repeatedly as her stomach swells to the size of a large slime, orgasming hard as the little nubs on his hefty cock shoot out. The tiny black nubs lodge themselves in Jenny’s pussy walls, the spindles discharging electric charge in little spots around her womb and eating away at Jenny’s mind as she’s sexually tased from the inside by his monster member. Just as she’s coming off of the high, the second wave is released, unloading gallons of thick steaming baby batter into Jenny’s overflooding womb, growing way past nine months pregnant as the Mutant Creeper’s throbbing bitch breaker dumps his fertile monster cum into Jenny’s pregnant womb. Jenny’s mouth hangs open as her head tilts back in pleasure, wailing as her stomach inflates larger and larger with each shot of thick hot sperm, emptying his virile Creeper sperm into Jenny like a fire hose, splattering the inside of her pussy in thick white spooge, like an overflowing creampie. Jenny squeezes like a clamp as her uterus has liters of Creeper cum crammed in, his heaving member pulsing inside her as it drained its entire stock of impregnating sperm to ensure implantation of a viable embryo. Unable to hold anymore cum, Jenny slowly rises off his cock , the sweeping flood of Creeper spunk too much, but just as she’s about to rocket off like a soda filled rocket, but ejecting cum, the Creeper’s cock tongue wraps around her waist, forcibly pulling her down on his erupting cock as it continued to pump out electrically charged thick impregnating baby batter. “MMmm! Ahhhh! God yes!” Jenny screams out, the cold drizzle only heightening the pleasure she felt from the throbbing Creeper cock’s hot steaming cum pumping into her. Tired of just cumming, the Mutant Creeper uses his hold around Jenny’s waist to pull her up and down, literally jerking himself off with Jenny’s fucktoy of a pussy as drool leaks from the corners of her mouth, eyes staring into space as she mutters obscenities. “Fuck… Yes… Please…” Jenny whispers, mind broken as the electric black nubs rooted in her pussy drag aloud her pussy walls, sending shocks of pleasure through her shaking body, arms and legs slack as the Creeper repeatedly slams her balls deep on his gushing cock head, face twisted in pleasure as her unfilled asshole winks with need. With one final powerful pound, the Creeper slams Jenny as deep as she would go, his heavy nutsack pulsing against her erect clit as the last few spurts of thick cum spout from his pointed tip, her stomach massively expanded with so much cum her sagging stomach almost touched the ground, looking more like an overfilled water balloon than a busty adventurer. “Guhhhhh,” Jenny moans out, brain dead with the dump truck of cum that’d been pumped into her, completely converted to a living breathing cocksleeve that’s only purpose was to be filled with cum. Finally drained of all his cum, the Mutant Creeper releases his hold around his fucktoy, but Jenny stays lodged onto his cock, her heavy sagging cum-filled stomach balancing out the pressure built inside Jenny’s pussy trying to push her off. Practically fucked stupid, Jenny barely notices when the little spindles on the Creeper’s cock suck back in, a wave of fertile Creeper cum pouring out of Jenny’s stretched and broken pussy hole, a wasted creampie splattering onto the floor in gooey piles of thick cum. Electricity discharged, the Creeper’s inflated cock shrinks back to its original size within Jenny, her stretched and gaping pussy spurting gallons of cum from the unfilled edges, spilling down her thighs and dripping across the Creeper’s emptied ball sack in a waterfall of gunky white spooge. With a sizable baby bump the size of a full-grown Creeper weighing her down, Jenny falls forward, landing on the soft pillow that is her inflated stomach as what seems like an endless amount of Creeper sperm ejects from her womb in thick gobs. The air smells of sex and rain, the downpour of rain letting up as Jenny’s stomach finally shrinks back to its original size, though her well-used holes are still reacclimating to their unfilled state as they leak creamy baby batter.

Between the dark night and the rolling thunder clouds, all that is visible is the slight shine of moonlight streaking through holes in the cloud cover. Rolling over, the Mutant Creeper is drained, tired from the long hours and short breaks of keeping Jenny sexually satisfied. The fleshy human goddess of depraved monster sex lays collapsed on her hands and knees, practically fucked stupid and unable to form rational thoughts as the Creeper drags himself over, slowly taking each step with delicate apprehension. The rain stops dousing Jenny as the Mutant Creeper leers over her, eyeing her ample ass now that he’d had his fill of pussy pounding. Jenny half expects, half hopes for another round, but the Creeper surprisingly begins licking her cheek, affectionally purring as Jenny giggles from the rough cock tongue plapping against her cheek. Pushing herself to a sitting position, Jenny gives his grotesque cock tongue a soft kiss on the tip, beaming with happiness as she looks up at the big friendly mob. It was almost unfathomable that minutes ago, the massive mob had been balls deep inside the tiny female, even more so that she was now pregnant with two of his children, the happy little family enjoying a wholesome moment in their long night of debauchery. “Haha! Stop that! It tickles!” Jenny chuckles as the Creeper licks down her front, purposefully nipping at the fat lactating nipples that his children would be suckling on. But all of a sudden, a massive shockwave sends both of them flying through the air, the Mutant Creeper managing to land on his four feet, but Jenny wasn’t so lucky. Midair, like a slow-motion action film, a massive green skinned monster tackles her, swinging her on to its shoulder in one swift motion like she was a bag of rice and landing in a kneeling position. Now slung over the mob’s shoulder, Jenny stares down his back, the muscles rippling as he stands to his full height. Jenny gasps as she realizes what she’s staring at, a massive green zombie back, with a torn shirt and pants, a clear pulsing bulge outlined along his ripped trousers. Jenny takes a moment to ogle the massive outline of his member running down his thigh before struggling, realization of the situation she’s in dawning on her. “Honey! Help!” Jenny screams, playing the damsel in distress as she searches for a weapon. _Dang it! My sword is in the pit!”_ Jenny curses her forgetfulness, uselessly struggling against the Mutant Zombie’s cannon like arms, barely moving even with her twisting this way and that. But before Jenny can yell for help again, the Mutant is zooming though the rain, using the darkness as a cover to kidnap Jenny from her four-legged Creeper lover. Rain pelts Jenny like bullets, the Mutant Zombie moving much faster than she’d thought possible for the reanimated corpse. From within the shroud of rain, Jenny can feel the loud vibrations of explosions, her lover searching endlessly for her. Jumping, a heavy sheet of rain pounds Jenny from above as she feels herself go completely weightless, hovering for a moment midair over the Mutant Zombie’s shoulder before the whistle of wind rushing past her ears drowns out all other noise. Hardening her core, the landing still knocks the air out of her, stomach slamming against his bulky shoulder muscle as she faceplants in his rotting shirt. “Ewww! What is th-“ the words get caught as Jenny notices the massive green frame the Mutant Zombie’s standing on, her defeated Creeper lover, hissing defiance as the Mutant Zombie lifts his thick leg for the finishing blow. “Oh Mr. Zombie, what are you waiting for? Take me back to your village and FUCK me! Just take your fat cock and destroy all my holes! I can’t wait to feel your manly meat tear me apart, more than this tiny pricked loser can!” Jenny spits out, apologetic for her insult to her massive cocked lover but relieved when her lewd instigations halt his foot’s progress. Without another word, the Mutant Zombie stomps off into the night, the Mutant Creeper’s deep wail of anguish following the pair as the Mutant Zombie carries Jenny into the darkness, a light fog covering his tracks as the rainstorm grows in intensity behind her. It was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Follow me @galorystory for writing updates and polls on what I should write about! 
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#


	40. Pump-Kin(s) Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s spooky time! Jenny’s relaxing in the woods, but what happens when she gets lost, and her only way out is through some magical floating pumpkin? 
> 
> Halloween Special 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! For those who don't follow my Twitter, I went on Hiatus for a month, but now I'm back! 
> 
> This chapter was super fun to write, and it actually marks the 200,000+ words limit! It can now count as a long novel! For comparison, the first two books of the Harry Potter Series has 162,085 words. We're ~40,000 words over them! AHHHHH!
> 
> Thank you to all my readers, and here's to another great year of debauchery!

It’s a chilly autumn evening. The trees are a dry broken brown and draped around their trunks are vibrant red and orange rugs, thousands upon thousands of colored leaves painting the cracked dirt like a pool of crimson wine, blooming with splashes of orange. The dead trees reach into the cloudy sky like thin gray hands, reaching for something hidden behind the clouds. Within this serene painting of the colder months walks a delicate little flower, her brown hair swaying as she crunched leaves underfoot. Her tiered skirt bounces with each step, the alternating black and orange tiers matching the striped knee-high socks and dull black slippers, though they’re now matted with bits of colorful leaf residue. In sharp contrast is her clean white cardigan, baggy and fluffy like a floofed up chinchilla. It’s almost like a white flower with a black stem that’s magically grown roots and started walking around, though that’s not the weirdest thing that’s happened in this story. If not for the low-cut neck of her shirt, it’s almost impossible to tell the walking bush is human, namely a human female. The saggy cardigan barely covers her chest, the deep white cleavage ample and soft, with the occasional strong wind outlining her rock-hard nipples through the soft material. Like the goddess she is, Jenny struts confidently through the forest, one foot after the other as she crunches leaves with purpose. Laughing like a child, Jenny can’t help but enjoy herself. The cool autumn air brushing through her hair, the warm cozy feeling of being wrapped up in cashmere, and most of all the tickle of the wind against her bare pussy with each hop and skip.

Despite the cloudy gray sky, or maybe because of it, the still forest is even more captivating. Each tree with a unique pattern of bark and branches, its own history within the roots, and a simple brown hue. But in comparison to the red and orange canvas matting the ground, every tree looks identical, blending in with the one behind it. Or was it in front? The bare tree branches mix and mingle like branches in a storm, the upper winds pushing them together in a hypnotic dance, though the forest stayed still. Among the click and clack of branches, Jenny can just make out the sounds of her pets yipping and yapping like children, their voices just loud enough to give Jenny a sense of comfort. Though she was in her home forest, the dense trees loomed over her, eerie in their silent stature. As she walks past a particular clearing, a flash of orange larger than a leaf catches her eye. Stepping off the beaten path, Jenny climbs up a slight incline to the ring of trees. The circle surrounded a tiny patch of grass, with not a leaf in sight. It was at this moment that Jenny should’ve turned back, but curiosity got the better of her. The simple fact that this one patch had no leaves was already ominous, but as she entered the clearing, she saw it. To her right, previously hidden behind the trees, was a pumpkin. Ordinarily, pumpkins were far from scary, but carved into it were triangle eyes and a crooked smile with sharp jagged teeth, and Jenny hadn’t done any carving this year. Moreover, something about the empty triangle eyes seemed alive, following her through the hollow holes. The longer she looked, the more it seemed like the Jack O’ Lantern was smiling at her, one full of malice and a twisted sense of humor. Creeped out, Jenny quickly turns back toward the pathway, the beating of her heart loud in her ears. Skipping down the incline, Jenny quickly gets to the flat area, but where was the path? Scanning the ground frantically, Jenny can’t seem to make out her original pathway, her footsteps blown away in the wind. Taking a deep breathe, Jenny calms down, panicking wouldn’t be productive. Looking down from where she’d came, Jenny turns toward where she came from, following what she thought was the way back, after all, the forest was only so big, she’d eventually get somewhere she recognized.

She’d been walking in a straight line the entire time and the trees still looked exactly the same! Huffing, Jenny finds a slight incline to one side of the path and climbs up the hill to get a better vantage point of her surroundings. At the top is an eerily familiar ring of trees, and Jenny swallows in worry as she slowly turns right. Sure enough, the pumpkin is there, staring at her with its empty eyes. Stepping out of the ring, Jenny bolts through the trees, weaving between the dead tree trunks like a football player dodging the defense as she screams for her pets. “Alpha!! Neigh Neigh!! Slimy!!!” but no one came. All she can hear through her sprint is her intermittent panting and the pounding of her heart as it struggled to keep up with her speedy pace. She runs and runs through the forest, desperate to get out and back to her home. Her face cold and lungs burning, Jenny finally slows to a walk, gasping for air and forehead shining with sweat. Glancing around like a cornered animal, Jenny manages to control her breathing before lifting her cardigan to reveal her stomach, the cool air chilling but soothing on her hot underbelly. Now calm, Jenny notices the sounds, or lack thereof. Gone are the sounds of her pets and the wind, not even the occasional shuffle of a bush could be heard. Truly silent, the only sound she hears is her breathing, and even that was starting to sound out of place. _I should be far enough now…_ Looking up, a pang of worry enters her heart as the setting sun’s orange rays streak across the sky. It wouldn’t be too bad if Jenny had brought any torches, but she hadn’t expected to be spending the night in a forest, this close to her home anyway. Or was she even close? She had walked for what felt like hours now, and the forest had never cleared. To be honest, every tree had looked exactly the same as the last, like she was walking in circles even though her path had stayed straight. With night approaching, Jenny stalks around for a place with less leaves, the idea of sitting on mushy leaves didn’t exactly satisfy her. In a stroke of luck, Jenny spots some clear ground a few trees away, climbing up the hill to reach it. It’s a slap in the face when she recognizes the ring of trees and the patch of leafless grass, all surrounded by an all too familiar ring of trees. Tired and cold, Jenny indignantly stares at the pumpkin, rolling her eyes as she leans against a tree trunk for support. She’d ran because the face was scary, but now that she thought about it, maybe Slimy had planted these carved pumpkins in the forest. _She knows I don’t do scary…_ Jenny pouts as she accepts the fact that she’s lost. Having somehow ran around in circles despite her great sense of direction. Still leaning against the tree, Jenny takes a moment to stretch out her legs, her muscles screaming for rest after hours of running and walking on uneven ground. Eyeing the pumpkin, Jenny lifts her chin and huffs “I’m not scared of you!” But proceeds to turn the face away from her before sitting down. As she turns it, she can’t help but notice how empty the inside is, all signs of seeds perfectly scooped out and leaving only a single wax candle, though she had nothing to light it with. “Wow, I have to give it to Slimy, she knows how to empty a pumpkin.” Jenny whistles before gently sitting down, carefully avoiding the sharp stem. She’d forgotten in the craziness, but she’d decided to go commando today to celebrate Halloween with her pets. Now, she couldn’t forget because no matter how she positioned herself on the pumpkin’s top, the stem kept poking and prodding at her ass, occasionally brushing against her barren pussy in a fuzzy touch. It almost felt alive, stabbing and probing at her backside, though Jenny’s light humping wasn’t exactly helping the situation. Jenny rests for a bit but stands to get a bearing of her surroundings. Night was falling, and the cloudy sky wasn’t exactly illuminating a pathway out of here. She can’t help but blush as she looks at her little seat, the stem glistening with the love juice she’d leaked in her slow grinding. Maybe it was the cloud cover, but Jenny could barely see in front of herself, relying on the specks of moonlight to even see where she was going. Stumbling forward with her hands out, Jenny kneels to the soft grassy ground, the wicks of grass licking at her bare knees as she searches for a spot to sleep on that wasn’t wet. In her blinded search, she somehow ends up turned to the pumpkin, and accidentally slaps it with an outstretched hand. “Ay! Watch where you’re goin!” a voice says from in front of her. “Oh sorry about! It’s just so dark tha- What the fuck?!” Startled, Jenny jumps to her feet, before mistepping backwards and triping over a thick tree root, swinging her arms around for leverage as she careens to the ground. Rubbing her behind, the sound of sharp laughter fills the air as the surroundings begin to glow a warm yellowish orange. Bouncing around in front of her was the pumpkin, now lit up and cackling like a mad man at her misfortune. “Serves you right fer slappin me! I didn’t even do anything yet!” the Jack o lantern screeches, his carved face twisting upwards in a wicked toothy grin. If previous experience said anything, this pumpkin was dangerous! Adrenaline pumping through her veins, Jenny bolts into the forest, the light of the lantern dimming as she increases the distance between her and the otherworldly fruit. It’s not long before she’s dipped into blackness again, slowing to a walk as she feels her way through the forest. _This is a nightmare! Where is everyone?_ Stopping for a moment, Jenny pinches herself, only stopping when tears well up. _So I’m actually here. Lost in a forest with some magical pumpkin. It’s almost like a stupid story line!_ Jenny huffs in defiance as she begins her slow trek again, feeling around to avoid walking into a tree face first. In a moment of hope, Jenny notices a pool of light far in front, the comfortable torch light almost blinding to Jenny’s light starved retinas. A smile creeping onto her face, Jenny sprints like a madman towards her house, screaming her pets names as she comes out of the forest.

“Ay! Back so soon?” Jenny’s face drops as she enters ring of trees again, now with multiple glowing bat ornaments lighting up the edges. At the center of it all is Mr. Jack o lantern himself, smiling devilishly as he chuckled at Jenny’s dumbfounded face. “Welcome back Miss no panties! So it seems like you’re lost in my magical maze, who woulda thought?” He begins howling with laughter as Jenny pulls down on her skirt to hide her privates, cheeks flushing as she responds. “M-magical maze?” Absolutely beaming, the pumpkin’s eyes go from triangle to round as he excitedly speaks. “Yup! But if you answer a few of me questions, you can go free! Simple as that.” Eyeing the pumpkin suspiciously, Jenny whispers out “I guess I can do that…” “First question! What is your name?” The pumpkin jovially inquires. Jenny is a little surprised by the simplicity of the question, but answers nonetheless. “My name is Jenny Belle.” “That’s correct! Congrats! Now tell me. Why aren’t you wearing panties?” Jenny reddens at the question, muttering “Uhm, I like the freedom…” The pumpkin’s wide smile droops as she responds “ERNN, wrong answer little lady! I can tell if you’re lying, so be honest or you’re out of the game!” Dumbfounded, and slightly scared of what being out of the game entailed, Jenny gulps down her pride, burying her face in her hands as she whispers out “Because I enjoy the thrill of being seen naked out in the open, especially by strangers who I don’t know.” The pumpkin stares at her for a moment, his rounded eyes narrowing as he stares into Jenny’s soul. “Ding ding ding! That’s right!” Jenny flushes a bright red as she stares a hole into the ground, looking anywhere besides the pumpkin’s cocky smile. “Next! Show me your tits!” Baffled at the audacity of this perverted pumpkin, Jenny waits for the punchline, but it never comes. “A-are you joking? That’s not even a question!” Jenny defiantly states. Toothy grin opening into an O, the pumpkin nods in apology. “Oh! My bad girly! Show me your tits please?” Jenny cocks an eyebrow at his interpretation of her statement, but begrudgingly lifts up her fuzzy white cardigan to her neck, exposing herself to him. The pumpkin ogles Jenny’s full plushy bosom as Jenny flushes another shade of embarrassment, her soft tits jiggling a little as Jenny shuffles her weight between her legs to stay warm. She hadn’t noticed before, but it was actually warm in this spot, and she was gradually getting feeling back in her hands. The pumpkin’s stare is intense, taking in every inch of Jenny’s magnificent bust, from the supple white edges down to the sensitive brown nipples, not a detail is missed by his hollow glowing eye sockets as look her up and down. “Mmmmm hmmmm, nice and round.” Jenny quickly pulls her shirt back down as the Pumpkin snickers at her blushing. “Can I go now? I’ve answered your three questions.” Jenny pouts, thankful for the warm environment but tired of the pumpkin’s shenanigans. Jenny’s skin crawls as his smiles widens, so large that it looked like the edges of his mouth were coming off the orange surface. “Huh? Who ever said I’d only ask three questions?” he jeers, rolling around in a little circle, balancing on one edge of his rounded vessel using what Jenny could only guess as magic. With one final chuckle, the pumpkin rolls to a stop at Jenny’s feet, dangerously close to looking up her skirt, his face turning serious. “Last question, what size cock do you prefer?” “Um….” Jenny mumbles out, hesitant on how specific an answer he was looking for. Thinking of the stress he’d put her through, Jenny retorts, “Well, bigger than the little nub you’ve got there.” Smirking as her answer strikes a chord. “Oy! I’m looking for answers, not insults!” the lantern boos, but his face stays stern despite the joking tone in his voice. In stark contrast to his previous playful tone, the Jack O lantern stares seriously into Jenny’s eyes, or at least tries since Jenny’s eyes are flicking around to avoid his stare. “Well…. Uhm… I like… big ones…” Jenny murmurs under her breath, her face beat red. The pumpkin stares at her for a moment before talking, his voice patient yet forceful. “More specific. Be true to yourself Jenny.” She’d expected another sound effect, but his calm voice takes her by surprise. “If you’re so insistent… Uhm…” Jenny blushes hard as she clamps her legs together, staring at her delicate hands wrapped inside her skirt as she responds. “I- I like them really big…” The pumpkin says nothing, staring intently at Jenny’s breasts that are squeezed between her arms, which are gripping her skirt tightly. “I like huge throbbing cocks… One’s that really stretch me out…” Jenny mutters out, now actively pushing down her skirt and blushing hard, embarrassed but keenly aware of the growing spot of wetness between her legs. Jenny’s face is bright red and burning, she just couldn’t take any more! Talking dirty during sex was one thing, but just out in public? That’s just plain naughty! For a moment, Jenny gets ready to continue, but the pumpkin jumps back into action, bouncing around with jovial hops as he smiled warmly at her.

“See, that wasn’t so hard right? Now I’ll open the path. Go free!” As his sentence finishes, Jenny feels all the warmth woosh out of the ring of trees, like a bubble of hot air had just popped. Ecstatic, Jenny takes one last glance at the pumpkin, his round hollow eyes now glowing warmly as he gestured to the exit with his bouncing body. At the edge of the trees was an illuminated pathway, lined with tiny flames that seemed to float midair. “Thanks.” Jenny blurts out, running full speed into the pathway. A mixture of emotions swirl around inside her, embarrassment, excitement, happiness, and deep inside, a seed of arousal. _I honestly expected more, especially since he asked me those questions…_ Thinking back to his perverted questions and lewd leers, Jenny’s ears burn as another blush creeps on, “Darn that pervert, if I ever see him again, I’ll fuck him ov-“ “What was that little lady? You’ll fuck me?” Jenny stops cursing him out as the path of light abruptly ends, or rather, connects back to the original circle of trees, the sick and twisted game master himself in the middle, his orange smile wide and filled with humor, though his eyes spoke volumes, undressing Jenny with each glance. “Back again so soon my pretty? Couldn’t stay away huh?” He jeers. Ordinarily, Jenny would be quick to point out the rigged nature of his game, calling him a cheater and whatnot, but not this time. She was way too distracted by the thick trunk of a stem protruding from his top. Before, the stem had been barely a nub, but it was now a long, throbbing, juicy plant stem, and looked suspiciously phallic like. Jenny can’t help but drool a little as she stares at it, the slight swaying from side to side hypnotic to our sex drunk protagonist, who’s now fixated on his bulging set of baby canisters. Hanging below his massive breeding tool, and drooped in the middle of the pumpkin’s forehead, were two round engorged green nuts, like an outgrowth of his stem, and boy did they look soft. _And heavy…_ The next thing she notices is the prickly fuzz growing along his heaving shaft, and her pussy twitches from the thought of having those tiny brushes cleaning out her insides, rubbing and tickling every inch of her pussy as he thrusted his fat breeding tool into her womb. “Now let’s continue the game shall we? How deep do you think my stem would go?” Her previous animosity gone, Jenny whispers seductively as she responds. “As deep as you want it to go~” Like the Cheshire cat, the pumpkin’s smile grows wider, swaying his hefty package back and forth like a pendulum, hypnotizing Jenny with his cock. “Good answer miss Jenny. Now, how open are you to multiple partners?” Jenny barely even reacts, just biting on her lip as she nods yes, kneeling and crawling to his rounded orange body like the submissive slut she is. Taking her reward in hand, Jenny takes long slow strokes of his stem, the green pole towering over her as she felt its hefty weight in her hands. It was oddly shaped, with up and down ridges that ran along its entirety, not round at any point. Though she could feel it throbbing in her hand, it hardly moved when she touched it, only bending slightly the farther away from the base she grabbed, like a stem does. As she playfully jerks him off, Jenny’s legs unconsciously kneel at either side of his frame, her thighs wrapping around his jack o lantern face and presenting her dripping wet pussy for his use. He’s quick to pick up on what she wants, a hot slimy wax tongue sliding out of his mouth and lapping up the juices she so happily leaked. While her muffin gets eaten, Jenny returns the favor by planting small kisses around the head of his stem cock, licking into every nook and cranny of the fuzzy shaft while her hands milked his girth for plant juice. Unfortunately, none comes out. Jenny can’t hide her distress when she realizes there’s no opening at the tip for cum to come out of, but that doesn’t mean she can’t partake in his hefty nutsack. Planting one last kiss on the top of his stem, Jenny takes one long lick down to the base of his cock, the rough plant material tickling her tongue as it does so, all the way down until her nose is nuzzled into his saggy full balls. Unlike his immovable stem, his nuts are mushy and pliable, moving around with each push of her tongue and suck of her mouth. Jenny traces circles in the middle of his nuts, at the point where the two heavy cum containers connected to his fat cock shaft, moaning as she feels his slippery wax tongue part her puffy pussy lips and slide into her. She sucks hard on his nuts as she hugs his round body, her legs quivering in pleasure as his hot tongue pistoned into her, incessantly licking and prodding her inner walls. It was warming from the inside out, the candle-like cock tongue emanating heat into her while also dripping what could only be hot wax inside her drenched sex hole. The little stings of pain as they dried inside her turned to pleasure with each drop, a slow river of wax and pussy juice leaking down her thighs onto the grass below. But even through the mind-numbing pleasure, a sudden thought occurred to her, why did he even have balls, if he couldn’t cum? _Maybe he just needs more stimulation._ With that realization, Jenny manages to stand on her shaky legs, his wax tongue slides out as Jenny plants her feet at each side of the jack o lantern, his throbbing stem poised at her wet and waiting entrance. Panting like a bitch in heat, Jenny finally notices that they’d unintentionally moved to the trunk of another tree while tasting each other, which Jenny now hugs as support. Slowly lowering herself onto his thick stem of a cock, Jenny becomes acutely aware of her sensitive pussy walls clenching around his fuzzy breeding tool, the sensation even more pleasurable that she’d imagined. Continuing her slow journey down, Jenny is full on leaning against the tree as her legs give out, her weak arms stopping her from getting rooted on his fat dick meat, but only just. “MMMMMMMmmm” Jenny sensually moans as she sinks lower, his green stalk penetrating deeper until she feels the tip stop against her closed cervix. Chewing on her lip, Jenny manages to hold steady, looking down to see that there were still a few inches of his cock to be inserted, along with a growing pool of sex fluid pooled in the dip of his top. “NNnnn, AH!” With a cute little whine, Jenny pushes the head of cock through her cervix, the fleshy muscle relaxing and letting in its hard root intruder. Face going slack, Jenny’s tongue hangs from her open mouth, breathless as bits of saliva slide off her tongue. Maybe it was the hypersensitivity of her womb, but it felt like the tiny hairs were wriggling around inside her, tickling her insides to get more precum to leak onto the grass below. With one last push, and moan, Jenny completely sits down on his thick trunk of a stem, his hefty cum orbs nestled into her bottom as her ample ass meat sits flush to the pumpkin’s orange skin. Jenny climaxes as she finally makes it, the tip of his girthy pussy blocker pushed into the top of her uterus, so big that the outline of his cock was visible along her stomach, though it’s hidden under her fluffy white sweater. Squeezing tight around his massive cock, Jenny stops moving for a moment to relish in the wave of ecstatic fullness, the feeling of his balls pulsing on her ass, and feeling the cool autumn air on her steaming hot skin. With her hands on the tree trunk for support, Jenny glances down and realizes that she’d forgotten to take off her skirt, though it wasn’t exactly necessary considering her lack of undergarments. However, that did mean the top half of the pumpkin was well concealed under her tiered skirt, hiding the deep penetration she was undergoing. Taking a deep breathe, Jenny tries to stand a bit, thinking of thrusting his cock in and out, but her legs are quivering too much for her to muster any strength. Moreover, each time she saves up some strength, the fuzz around his stem seemed to tickle her insides just enough to make lose her footing and become impaled again. Switching gears, Jenny hugs the tree tight as she begins to rock back and forth, humping his obese cock stem that cared not as long as it was lodged inside her, getting a steady source of nutrient rich cum directly from the source. Even surrounded by a wet hot medium, the plant stem barely bends, but that’s not a problem because Jenny’s pussy is more than happy to accommodate, stretching and bending every which way in pleasure inducing lunges that make its owner shake and shudder in climax. Just when Jenny thinks it can’t get any better than humping the pumpkin’s overgrown stem, his hot wax tongue makes itself known by slinking under her skirt and slathering her unused butthole with hot waxy goodness. The hot wax is a sudden pain that reflexively makes Jenny jump away, but the long sturdy stem is still imbedded into her pussy and stops her from going anywhere as the waxy tongue forces open her tight ass, though her pussy happily bends backwards as the stem pushes itself into it, an appreciated gesture that Jenny shows by crying out in orgasm. Jenny whimpers as the duo double penetrates her, his red hot tongue sending bursts of pleasure through her system as it dripped heated red wax inside her asshole, coupled with the lengthy rock-hard stem resisting every jump and making it hard to think with back to back orgasms, not that Jenny was thinking much to begin with. All Jenny can do as the snake like tongue and pillar-like stem ravage her insides is moan in wanton pleasure as she hugs the tree trunk in front of her. If someone were to walk by, all they’d see is Jenny rocking back and forth on a pumpkin, hugging the tree like her life depended on it, unaware that she was getting molested by a magical pumpkin underneath her orange and black skirt hem. His tongue drives deeper and deeper with each thrust, marking her insides with its hot waxy saliva and even lifting Jenny off the ground with the harder thrusts, though gravity is kind enough to pull her back down on his throbbing cock stem over and over again. “Fuck! That’s so deep! Yes! Fuck me with that hot tongue! Stretch out my pussy until my lovers don’t recognize me!” Jenny moans as she climaxes again, now full on bouncing up and down on his throbbing cock stem from the deep and powerful thrusts of his tongue into her gaping asshole, unknowing that she’d just given a demon the idea of a lifetime. Jenny’s ass cheeks jiggle and clap with each bounce, rippling from the brutal assfuck that also stretched out her womb, Jenny spitting obscenities all the while. “Notch yes! Slam that fat fucking trunk into me! Split me in half!” Lost in pleasure, Jenny is nothing more than the pumpkin’s plaything, her skirt and socks soaked in sex residue as her arms went slack, eyes rolling back into her head as she cums again, having lost track a while ago from the mind breaking pleasure. Just as Jenny’s about to faint, solidifying her place as the pumpkin’s fucktoy, she feels it. An almost insignificant squeeze mixed in with the other throbs of his fat juicy breeding tool, but her hypersensitive orifice feels it. The intermittent squeezing of his balls against her ass meat, pooling his load to be unloaded into her in shot after shot of thick goopy seed. “Oh fuck! Cum in me! Empty those nuts! I don’t care what happens anymore, just fill me up you fat dicked vegetable! Fertilize me!” Jenny screams out, begging like a slut as her mind goes blank, all emotion vanishing except for the urge to be pumped full of cum. With a sudden lurch from below, his thick root of a stem erup-

“Mom?!” Jenny freezes up as her eyes flutter open, a flood of cold air surrounding her and sucking out all warmth. Robbed of orgasm, Jenny rapidly looks around for the familiar voice, instantly recognizing her busty daughter running towards the ring of trees. “Slimy no!” Jenny cringes as Slimy walks into the ring of trees, looking confused as she inspects Jenny more closely. From afar, Slimy had just barely heard her mother moaning, and what did she find after hours of searching? Her mistress hugging a tree while humping a pumpkin. Obviously startled, Jenny begins to ramble. “Slimy! I can explain! I got lost, and I found this magical pumpkin, then it was like BAM! And I was like WHAAAA?? But the pumpkin the-“ Jenny tries to convey that she’d been trapped by a magical pumpkin, and she was trying to satisfy its sexual desires to get free, in her own way, but stops as she notices the super confused look on Slimy’s face. “I mean look!” Grasping at straws, Jenny stands up, only to realize that the fat cock stem has been replaced by a normal looking one, the face of the pumpkin was gone too! “Huh? I swear there was like, this massive penis and, uhhh, well there was this face and- You know what? Never mind. Let’s just go home honey.” Tired of trying to explain, Jenny just drops it all, wrapping an arm around Slimy’s shoulders and pulling her into a hug. “Um, okay.” Slimy awkwardly responds, kinda turned on by the fact that they’d been looking for their lost mistress for so long, only to find her humping a pumpkin a few dozen blocks away, I mean, Slimy knew it was Halloween, but a pumpkin? Really? Exasperated, but tired from hours of searching, Slimy screams out “I found her!” and steers her direction flawed mother towards their humble home. Jenny takes one last glance back, staring at the normal looking pumpkin with obvious suspicion. _What the heck just happened?_

The walk back home is uneventful, with Slimy worrying about her adorable mother catching a cold from being outside for so long, especially in the dark of the night, but Jenny seemed no worse for wear. If anything, Jenny seemed even more upbeat that Slimy, who had spent the last few hours searching for Jenny with the other pets. They’d come home later only to find the bed empty and cold, so they immediately went on a search party, especially considering Jenny always told them if she had an “expedition” planned. After a brisk walk, Slimy and Jenny are the first to get home, entering through the front door and basking in the flood of warm air rushing over their icy skin. Jenny is quick to take off her shoes and socks, strolling over to the closet and eager to switch into pajamas. On the other hand, Slimy rushes into the barn, then back a moment later. Just as Jenny’s taken off her fluffy sweater, letting her breast meat breathe freely for the first time today, Slimy gets her attention like an excited little kid. “Mom! Mom! Check out the costume I made!” Jenny turns around to see Slimy wearing what could only be described as a glorified white sheet with eye holes, presumably a ghost, though there were patches of green from where the sheet touched Slimy. “Wow honey! Great costume! You almost scared me with how realistic it is!” Jenny beams, a heartwarming smile that gets Slimy bouncing with happiness before turning back to undressing. Unbuttoning and sliding out of her skirt, Jenny reaches for her favorite pajamas, but is interrupted by Slimy plastering herself along Jenny’s backside. Before she can say anything, Slimy’s two hands come around and cup Jenny’s ample tits, squeezing her sensitive nipples between the finger and thumb of each hand, eliciting a gentle moan from her busty mother. Jenny melts under the expert touch, leaning back into Slimy’s embrace as she whispers into Jenny’s ear. “Were you so horny that you had to use a pumpkin? You know we’d be happy to fuck you until you can’t walk,” Slimy’s words send shivers down Jenny’s spine, but she’s quick to retort. “As I said, I wasn’t humping the pumpkin. There wa-“ “A magical pumpkin cock, right?” Slimy interrupts, squeezing tightly one of the Jenny’s nipples, inducing a painfully delightful whimper from Jenny. Smiling deviously, Slimy lets her mother squirm a little before continuing. “But tell me this, was it as big as mine?” As she finishes the question, Jenny feels her daughter’s slimy ovipositor sliding through her barren thighs, wrapped in soft white meat as the sheet covered cock head popped through, with a few inches to spare. Jenny shakes her head no, gasping as Slimy begins to hump her from behind, the cloth covered shaft saturated with slime and perfectly positioned at the entrance of her pussy lips, slightly spreading the puffy labia as it rubbed against her sensitive clit on each thrust. While continuing to twiddle and twist one nipple, Slimy’s other hand tiptoes downwards, finger by finger until its poised on Jenny’s sensitive mound, tracing slow circles around her erect clit. More silent breaths escape Jenny as Slimy begins to nibble her earlobe, the odd and unique feeling only getting more intense as Slimy sped up her thrusts into Jenny’s thighs, using the plump white leg meat as a tight cocksleeve that only got tighter as Jenny pushed her legs together. Freeing Jenny’s earlobe, Slimy breathes a puff of hot air into her neckline before speaking. “You’re gonna have to speak up honey, I can’t hear you over all the moaning.” Mentally and physically sinking into Slimy’s embrace, Jenny barely manages to breathe out a response, her daughter’s thick gooey appendage perfectly pushed up against her pussy with each thrust, spreading her pussy lips as it rubbed and drenched itself in pussy juice. “N-No mistress. Your cock is bigger.” Jenny moans out, head tilted back onto Slimy’s shoulder as the first convulsions of climax overtake her. Roles reversed, Jenny has now been used and abused so often by Slimy and her other pets that she’d lost track of whether she was using them, or if they were using her. By day, Jenny played the motherly role to her pets, taking care of them and gathering materials, but by night, she was their personal fucksleeve, taking care of their cocks and gathering their thick spunk in every hole she had, making sure each one was filled and then some, or until their balls were emptied. Fortunately, the latter rarely happened with Jenny’s expert ball handling skills churning out new sperm for her to swallow, with her mouth or otherwise. Though mistress in name, she was nothing more than the fat cocked mobs’ cumdump.

Even through multiple intense orgasms, Jenny reflexively grinds back and forth, jerking off Slimy’s gooey ovipositor, the tip of the sheet covering it drenched in precum and the shaft matted with slime and girl cum. “Hmm, I think you look pretty thirsty. Help yourself mom.” Slimy barely finishes her sentence before Jenny is on her knees, hands wrapped around the white sheet covering her massive breeding tool and pulling it taut to her balls. With the cover perfectly outlining Slimys’ cock, Jenny is voraciously slurping on her dripping cock head, biting lightly through the sheet as her tongue further dampened the precum soaked head. She slurps on the cock head, wrapping her lips around the fat head and slowly bobbing her head along with some light suction, fitting inch after inch down her cock sheathe of a throat. Jenny is the perfect image of a cock sucking slut, eyes staring up into Slimy’s as she choked down her massive throbbing member, one hand keeping the covers taut and the other between her legs, desperately rubbing her pussy lips raw as she gagged and choked, gobs of spit and precum dripping off the spit soaked ghost costume, the only thing separating mother and daughter from a heaving load of cum eggs. Back and forth Jenny gulps, taking mouthfuls of Slimy’s fat ovipositor with each bob of her head, spit dripping down her chin and into her bountiful cleavage as she slobbered all over her daughter’s magnificent throbbing dong. As Jenny continues her journey down deepthroat road, Slimy’s hands are gently petting Jenny’s head, firmly pushing her further down the slimy shaft when needed but just nonchalantly petting her head otherwise, a compassionate action that has Jenny dripping wet. The small act speaking volumes about their relationship, Jenny may be their pets fucktoy, but they still cared deeply for her with their own reasons why. She had given one purpose, the other a mate, and another life. The pets were ever grateful to their mistress, and she knew it, that’s why she put their appreciation to use in the bedroom every night. With a cough and a gag, Jenny lodges Slimy’s fat gooey cum repository to the back of her throat, the massive shaft bulging out the underside of her neck with its girthy pulsing. With her nose nuzzled up to Slimy’s genitals, Jenny climaxes with the pleasure of success, staring up into Slimy’s dominant green eyes as she quivers and spasms in orgasm. The jelly like hands on the back of Jenny’s head kept the fat ovipositor lodged in her oral fuckhole, pulsing and throbbing as Jenny used her tongue to caress the underside’s cum vein, each swallow sending waves of pleasure through Slimy’s girthy breeding tool and dollops of precum down Jenny’s throat. By this point, the white cover is drenched in spit and sex residue, a dark shade of gray in comparison to the rest of her costume. Both mother and daughter are cursing the fact that it’s between them, since the thick gloppy load of cum and gooey eggs wouldn’t be able to shoot down Jenny’s throat, but both too enamored by the other to spare a few seconds removing the thin sheet. She was close, Jenny could feel it, but Slimy was holding back with her entire being, prolonging the mind-blowing pleasure for as long as she could. Too bad Jenny isn’t that patient, She hungered for Slimy’s hefty load to pour down her throat, spilling into the covers and ballooning inside her like a stretchy condom with the numerous gooey ropes of cum and eggs, and she wanted it now. With the entire length shaft pressed into her throat, Jenny’s hand, not the one still fervently fingering herself, slides around to her daughter’s ample ass cheeks, a hefty amount of cake that filled the palm nicely as she groped and kneaded the soft butt flesh like dough in a bakery. The gooey saliva-soaked cock throbs from inside with each grope, the extra stimulation pushing towards the edge of release, but Slimy holds back, focusing on the lewd noise of Jenny choking on her fat cock shaft. Smiling through the claymore lodged down her gullet, Jenny knows exactly how to make Slimy cum, she was her daughter after all. Temporarily pausing her cooking lesson, Jenny pushes in the fabric around Slimy’s ass, extenuating the curvaceous backside until she feels her hand land square in the middle of butt valley, tracing the crack downwards until she feels her participation prize, already squeezing and flexing in anticipation. From groping to outlining, Jenny’s finger now draws circles up and down Slimy’s puckered butthole, keeping the sheet firmly wrapped around Slimy’s nether region from both sides of her, swallowing cock at one end, and massaging her ass on the other. Without warning, Jenny pushes in two fingers, the sheet wrapping tightly around her straightened fingers as they enter Slimy’s behind. Surprised and overwhelmed by the abrupt insertion, Slimy uncontrollably surges forward, her hands on the back of Jenny’s head keeping her cock buried down her mother’s throat as the first ripples of orgasm caress her cum vein. Rope after rope of ooey gooey green sperm floods Jenny’s throat, tons of cock juice seeping through the cover but none of the fertile baby batter making it through. Jenny gags and chokes as her throat bulges outward, distending as shot after shot of her daughter’s addictive cum piles up in the costume turned condom, Jenny’s eyes rolling back into her head as she trembles in orgasm, barely registering that her hands had gone slack and fallen to her sides. Without Jenny’s fingers to keep her in place, Slimy skullfucks Jenny as her convulsing throat receives shot after shot of pent up gooey cum, the thick sludgy mush pouring in like a fire hose and inflating the sheet , the rest of her costume getting sucked into Jenny’s gaping maw as more of her hot steaming nut milk pushes the cover down Jenny’s throat. For a moment, the flow ebbs to a trickle, Jenny barely registering from the mind numbing back to back orgasms she’d had, just content with dangling in place as her fucksleeve of a throat was rutted by Slimy’s magnificent package of meaty goodness. Slimy holds nothing back, two hands holding her fucktoy of a mother in place as thrust after thrust pounds into the sheet condom around her cock, stretched thin by the copious amount of thick gooey green porn residue held inside it. Jenny only briefly regains thought as Slimy slams in to the hilt, Jenny’s chin resting firmly against Slimy’s swelling ballsack. But Jenny is quickly sent back into orgasmic convulsions as she feels the heaving cum eggs sliding through her daughter’s cum vein, the sizable eggs creating bulges in her cock as they traveled from her balls to their new home inside Jenny. The round goo balls pump through Slimy’s ovipositor, making splashes in the pool of thick fertile sperm in Jenny’s throat. The sheet had stretched so far she could feel it next to the pounding of her heart, a line down her throat bulging out from where the gooey cum was stretching and pushing against its tight confines. With a start, Slimy hears a faint tearing noise, looking around for the source, but realizes what it is as the bulge in Jenny’s throat slides down to her now inflated stomach, the pool of green cum and eggs finally deposited in their sperm bank mother, so insistent on filling their cumdump that they tore a hole in the sheet, much to Jenny’s happiness. Slimy moans and groans, tongue hanging as she holds Jenny firmly in place on her cock, taking full advantage of her mother’s role as cumdump to empty her heaving and swollen nutsack. Through all of this, Jenny is on cloud nine, glazed eyes staring into nothing as a flood of happy hormones surges into her brain, the overflow of cum and eggs pumping down her ravenous throat and filling her swelling stomach. Nothing more than her own daughter’s cocksleeve, Jenny relinquishes control as she gags and chokes, tiny tears streaming down her cheeks as she struggled to continue swallowing her daughter’s hefty load, not willing to waste a single drop of the sweet and salty baby milk. Taking mercy on her choking mother, Slimy pulls out slightly, glops of cum leaking from the edges of her mother’s mouth and onto her saliva-soaked cleavage as Jenny begins to process what’s going on. Still, rope after rope of abundant thick sperm floods Jenny’s stomach, splashing around as each shot displaces the last, painting Jenny’s insides a creamy green and leaving no surface untainted. The mentally corrupted cock sucker, Jenny takes it all in stride, heartily swallowing as much as allowed, the rest bubbling up out of her lips and dripping onto the floor. Leaning her head back, Slimy gasps as she finally stops cumming, the prolonged pleasure of release making her weak in the knees and empty in the bees. Released from her self-chosen prison, Jenny slowly slides off her stud of a daughter’s cock shaft, saliva coating every inch of the throbbing cock meat as it slithered out of her throat. The cock barely has time to acclimate to the air before Jenny pushes Slimy over, her gelatinous mass laying down on the cool wooden floor, Jenny’s hands already wrapped around the heaving meat pole sticking through the hole in her costume. “Mom! You tore my costume!” Slimy jeers, smirking as Jenny apologetically plants kisses along the base of her shaft. “Oh honey, I’m so sorry. How could I everrrr make it up to you?” Jenny breathes out, stretching out the r as she inserts two fingers into her daughter’s sloppy wet pussy, just barely covered by her heavy sagging nutsack. “Unf. Well, that’s a good place to get started.” Slimy moans out, her deflating cock shaft now throbbing back to life, precum already bubbling forth from the tip like a geyser. The ghost costume thrown into a corner and forgotten, Jenny’s begins her long and sensual apology. Through hooded eyes, Jenny licks her lips before sliding down, lightly sucking on Slimy’s swollen goo pouch while her hands go to work fingering her pussy and asshole. She alternates the speeds, sometimes going slow in one and fast in the other, even mixing in periods of slow deep fingering followed by fast shallow strokes, making sure to suck hard on her balls whenever she felt her tight holes clenching around their mother’s fingers, which was very often. Judging from the nonstop throbbing of Slimy’s cock, the hefty shaft erect and hopping around with each flex, Jenny was doing a great job.

But just as she’s about to take it to the next level, Slimy freezes up, her balls clenching tight to her body. Jenny barely even registers the odd ball clench before the door swings open and slams against her wall, cold air blasting the naked family members enjoying each other’s company. _I’ve really got to start locking my door on Halloween_ , Jenny thinks to herself as the mystery figure strolls in. Thick burly roots curl together in musculature and form the entity’s ripped body, arms and legs as thick as oaks ending in primitive three-fingered hands and feet. His sick and twisted smile isn’t lost on the naked pair, his Jack O Lantern head glowing orange and the amused look in his eyes telling them exactly what he was here for, not to mention the thick root hanging from his pelvis, already pulsing with sexual energy. “Nice place you’ve got here.” The pumpkin man purrs, eyes obviously flitting between Slimy and Jenny’s curvaceous forms. Mother and daughter combined; Jenny feels a surge of power like she didn’t before with Slimy at her side. As soon as the door swung open, Slimy had jumped her feet, one arm in front of Jenny as protection. Likewise, Jenny had also jumped to the ready, albeit slower that her daughter. Understandably, Jenny had been a little preoccupied when he burst in, slightly hidden behind Slimy’s frame, one hand around her stomach and the other still lodged in Slimy’s asshole. Though she felt empowered, that didn’t mean she was in any state to fight the pumpkin thing, she didn’t know what he’d done to her, but just looking at him had her knees wobbling and pussy dripping, leaning on her daughter for support. “G-Get out of h-“ Jenny begins shakily, but is cut off by a wave of the lantern’s hand, some unseen force reaching into her mind and massaging the wrinkles out of her thought processes. Jenny grabs her head as thoughts of serving the pumpkin monster’s cock bombarded her, shaking her head as what could only be hundreds of scenes of pure debauchery are forcibly injected into Jenny’s psych. Rolling a perfect 20 in mental willpower, Jenny shakes the lewd thoughts from her head, triumphantly shooting daggers with her eyes at the smiling pumpkin, who’s nonchalantly sitting on the edge of her bed now. But just as she’s about to celebrate by dropkicking the rude lantern straight in the face before turning him into a pie, she freezes as he shrugs his response. “Eh. One out of two isn’t bad.” Jenny gasps in shock as Slimy collapses to the ground, her cock spewing cum and eggs as she convulses on the floor. Mesmerized by the horribly erotic spectacle, Jenny stares as her daughter erupts cum like a volcano, the wave of gooey green spunk splashing down onto herself and getting reabsorbed, only to be shot out again in a loop of mind breaking pleasure. When the first wave ends, the next begins, Slimy’s broken mind shifting her body from animal to animal with no sense of what’s right or wrong, mixing and matching random anatomical parts until she finally reverts back to her busty daughter and collapses on her stomach. “S-Slimy?! Are you okay?” Jenny begins, walking closer to help, but stops as she notices the glazed look in her eyes. Jenny watches in horror as Slimy crawls on her hands and knees to the foot of her bed, positioning herself at the pumpkin man’s heaving cock shaft and begins to choke down his root cock. Her darling daughter turned cumrag, Jenny reaches out a shaking hand as Slimy begins to beg for his cum while she services him, taking long slow gulps and dribbling drool all over the edge of her bed. Mentally whispering a silent sorry, Jenny turns tail and runs for the door, slightly surprised when the pumpkin doesn’t move, simply smirking at her as he places both hands on Slimy’s head and forces her to deepthroat him. Jenny just catches a glimpse of her daughter’s inflating stomach as she runs out, the abused door hinges squeaking as the door swings open once again. Jenny barrels into the forest, screaming for Alpha and Neigh Neigh at the top of her lungs, she couldn’t fight his demonic magic alone, but where could the two of them be?

It’s not long before Jenny realizes she’s running in circles. Literally. No matter what direction she went, she would always end up back at her humble adobe. Though she never got too close considering the loud moans and the occasional obscenities emanating from the place. Maybe it was the pumpkin’s magic, but every small sound would echo around the entire forest, their lewd baby-making sex eating away at Jenny’s willpower with each passing second. She hadn’t thought to grab any clothes on her way out, so she was walking around in the cool autumn night with anyone and anything being able to see the trickle of wetness dripping down her thigh. Her numerous attempts to walk out of the forest combined with the fact that no other mobs seemed to spawn in the area was confirmation enough for her that the pumpkin had somehow made another loop in space, though now with her home at the middle. With nowhere else to go, Jenny lightly steps towards her house, bent over and taking slow steps to minimize noise, not that she needed to. It seemed to her that the naughty pair inside weren’t paying attention to the outside at all, fucking nonstop with the sound of clapping cheeks and skin on skin resounding through the forest, and only getting louder as Jenny got closer. Skulking to the window by the doorway, Jenny feels like a voyeur as she peeks in, eyes going wide and pussy throbbing as she sets her eyes on the lewd scene before her. The pumpkin monster was leisurely laid back on her bed, hands intertwined behind his head as Slimy rode his cock with ruthless abandon, her backside to his face. Even from the front, Jenny can imagine the sight of her plentiful ass cheeks rippling on each slam, the weight of her backside sheathing his monstrous throbbing dong deep into her on each thump of the bed. Even without her imagination, Slimy’s front side is enough to make a whore blush. Her tits jumped and jiggled in time with Slimy’s bounces, up and down and up down as the pumpkin’s throbbing package slammed deep into her asshole. Even glazed over, Slimy’s ahegao masked face sends shivers through Jenny, the immensely pleasurable facial contortion only extenuated more by the fact that Slimy looked exactly like her mother, eyes crossed and tongue drooling like the slut she is as her asshole was used to satisfy this mysterious seasonal assailant. But what really catches Jenny’s attention is the heaving meat pole swinging up and down from Slimy’s nether regions, her ovipositor out and springing around freely with nothing to hold it. The neglected dessert is hot and throbbing, cum dripping down the tip and shaft, only to further lubricate the anal pounding coming from below. It’s no surprise that the bed is covered in pools of cum eggs, seeds, and gooey spunk, the two of them fucking nonstop as Jenny was running around to find two pets there were probably stuck outside the maze. But even without the semen-soaked bed sheets, evidence of their lovemaking is evident on Slimy, carroty spooge goop dripping down her mouth and splattered all over her tits, pouring out of her pussy and asshole, though her asshole was about to get a new serving. The clearest evidence is Slimy’s stomach, bloated and heavy with gallons of amber jizz, pumpkin seeds swirling around inside her as she bounced on his fat cock. Even worse, her pussy was gaping! Slimy had boasted an extreme tightness due to her malleable slime body, clamping down and milking anything that entered her, but the fact that she was gaping only served as a testament to how mind breakingly good the pumpkin man was fucking her, too brain dead to even think about anything else except the next serving of hot fertile cum down her throat, into her ass, or filling her pussy. _God, they’re really going at it…_ Jenny thinks to herself, unable to look away from the sight of her own daughter getting reamed by his massive cock. From what she could see through Slimy’s transparent body, his cock had gotten even bigger than the stem from before, now twice its previous size and pushing so deep into Slimy that the cock head was basically adding directly to the reservoir of cum churning around inside her, not that it mattered to Slimy’s ambiguous internal anatomy. Jenny could only imagine what it’d be like fucking her own human pussy, stretching out her womb and utterly destroying her uterus as it pumped out load after load of fertile plant seed. In a horrible twist of Jenny’s words, the planned pumpkin pie was repeatedly planting his cum into her daughter, shooting creampie after creampie into her darling daughter like she was his personal fucktoy, inseminating her with what could only be hundreds of seeds, if not thousands with how many loads she’d taken. The bed is covered in his seedy cum milk and Slimy’s green goo eggs, splattered everywhere and dripping from every orifice Slimy had. Jenny didn’t know when her hand had begun to rub herself, but she couldn’t stop, one hand twisting her nipple and the other desperately jamming three fingers in and out of her sopping wet honey pot, franticly trying, and failing, to mimic the massive green appendage messing up her daughter’s insides. Her hands speed up on their own as she watches Slimy’s landings grow more frequent, tongue drooling like a faucet as she slammed herself down on his magnificent breeding tool faster and harder. Jenny is entranced by the sight of his massive cock disappearing and reappearing from her asshole, the massive cock shaft easily distending Slimy’s stomach to accommodate her fertile assailant’s hefty cock and the previous loads. _It’s so deep, oh god!_ Jenny quivers, massaging her clit between finger and thumb as Slimy seems to slow down for a moment, lifting her ass up until the pumpkin’s monster cock head is perched just outside her asshole. In that brief moment of gravity defying balance, Jenny accidentally makes eye contact with the pumpkin monster, his orange eyes meeting hers and smiling widely before grabbing Slimy’s hips and slamming her back down in one hard penetrating thrust. Just the loud meeting of Slimy’s ass to the monster’s groin is enough to send Jenny into orgasmic convulsions, her legs getting weak as she uses the window sill for support. Spellbound, Jenny continues to pump her fingers in and out through her orgasm, dripping and squirting sweet girl cum onto the ground as she watches the pumpkin man’s heaving dong erupt like a fountain of seeds and cum directly into Slimy’s clenching asshole, using his grip on her hips to pound into her from below as he continue to pump gallon after gallon into her cumdump of a daughter. Jenny climaxes like never before as she watches Slimy get impregnated through her asshole, thick ropes of his nut milk pouring into her and inflating the tight slimy cocksleeve like she was an onahole for creampies, which she basically is at this point. The stimulation proves too much for her poor broken daughter, yelping in overwhelming pleasure as her own gooey ovipositor begins to unload chunky strings of gooey green cum and eggs onto the hard wood floor, her stomach growing in size while pumping out her fertile egg sacks, pumped full on one end while getting emptied from the other. Unable to continue any longer, Jenny’s tired arms rest on the window seal as she pants heavily, eyes locked onto the fucked dumb expression of her daughter. Her pussy gives an involuntary shudder as she watches the pumpkin man continue reaming her through their mutual orgasm, roughly buttfucking her with no care for whether she got pregnant or not. Jenny’s hand begins to slink down again, wet enough for another round of fierce finger fucking, but decides against it, her pussy was so sensitive from just climaxing multiple times that even the slight breeze was making her weak in the knees, not willing to take her eyes off the interlocked pair spewing cum into and onto each other for even a second. Even after Slimy’s throbbing cock stops spewing cum, the pumpkin man doesn’t stop his relentless assault, turning her onto her stomach by simply sitting up, his fat cock embedded in Slimy dragging her to the cum soaked bedding. _Oh god, she must be so sensitive right now…_ Jenny pants as a tentative finger drags slowly along her outer labia, even just the light touch has her brain threatening to shut down, she could only think of what it’d be like, getting reamed relentlessly in her hypersensitive pussy and ass like a wild beast as she’s pumped full of load after load of naughty baby batter, their nasty babymaking fucking making her shake in orgasmic heaven over and over again, only stopping when, well, never actually. With the infinite maze preventing any intruders, an infinite supply of pumpkin seeds and cum, they’d never have to stop fucking, drowning in each other’s pleasure. Slimy and the pumpkin monster are at it yet again, now fucking her into the sheets, face down ass up as his monster pumpkin cock slammed balls deep into her pussy with long deep strokes. Captivated by the sight of her lovely daughter, Jenny can’t help but notice her gaping asshole stained in cum, is that what she looked like after every fuck session with the pumpkin’s cock? Her hand once again slips down to tease her pussy lips, still too sensitive to even graze without almost collapsing. As Jenny debates between finger fucking her sopping wet pussy and watching Slimy get fucked so good she melts into the bed, another assailant comes from behind. Jenny was so entranced by her daughter’s lovemaking session, that she had failed to notice another massive pumpkin man approaching her, though he was being particularly stealthy by crunching as many leaves as possible. Jenny just barely notices his pumpkin face reflection in the glass before she’s grabbed from behind, a strong trunk of a hand covering her mouth as the other one slams two thick root fingers deep into Jenny’s pussy. Jenny whimpers in pleasure as the pumpkin man begins to savagely finger her with knuckle deep thrusts, turning and churning around inside her with his thick bumpy hands. Still hypersensitive, Jenny climaxes repeatedly from his primitive touch, holding on to the windowsill to remain standing, gripping on for dear life as her legs give out from underneath her, only serving to give the Pumpkin’s fingers deeper access. Jenny’s muffled moans reverberate inside her ears and overtake her, hands going slack to her sides as the pumpkin pushes her against the wall using his fingers in her pussy as leverage. Even as Jenny climaxes again, the sweet pussy juice running down her legs in streams and squirting all over, the Pumpkin slows none, fingers rapidly moving back and forth inside her as his rough fuzzy thumb twiddles her swollen clit. She’s fingered relentlessly, having mind breaking orgasms one after another as she stares at her daughter getting plowed through the window, a mirror image of her mother and just as willing to be a monster’s breeding slut. After Jenny loses feeling in her legs, the pumpkin finally stops to let Jenny breathe, two fingers buried in her pussy while his thumb is lodged in her asshole. Legs quivering, it’s a miracle that she’s even standing, panting in a hot mess of her own cum and sweat, the ground beneath damp with saliva and orgasmic juices. With a little squeeze of his fingers, Jenny is standing straight up, biting her bottom lip as she feels his thumb in her ass and index finger in her pussy come together, pressing on the wall between them in a bliss inducing motion. “Now how about we join your daughter?” the pumpkin whispers into her ear, a suggestion to which Jenny doesn’t say a word, only nodding her head obediently as the pumpkin monster leads her by the pussy into the house turned slut training center.

The entangled two don’t even spare Jenny a glance as she’s walked in, too deep in pleasure as he discharged yet another hefty load of plant seed into her big bloated tummy. Splashing a hot serving of pumpkin spunk into Slimy’s pseudo womb of sorts before its absorbed into the larger reservoir of cum inside her. Jenny barely even recognizes her daughter’s face, twisted in a mask of permanent pleasure, the only speech coming from her mouth moans and the occasional begging for more. Her entire body was stained a deep mahogany, the copious amount of thick pumpkin sludge covering her from head to toe in layers of caked monster cum, her stomach inflated to a massive size with the heaving loads her holes had swallowed. Watching her daughter get reamed from behind up close was eye opening, his long meaty schlong pounding away at her holes, churning the cum inside her and stretching her out with its girthy stem, but above all, it was arousing. Jenny’s led to the closet of all places, and just when she thinks the pumpkins had found her secret stash of mutating potions, he pins her up against the hard wood flap, one hand on the back of her neck as he lines up his mutant plant cock to her dripping cunt, just begging to be used by his girthy green dick meat. Mashed up against the wooden framing, Jenny can feel the cool wood on her nipples, rough and sturdy for her to be fucked against. Turning her head to avoid any accidental splinters, Jenny sees Slimy’s reflection in the mirror, her eyes glazed over and unrecognizing her own mother, the one she’d swore her unconditional loyalty to protect and love, now getting fucked by a mysterious assailant directly in front of her, stomach swollen with multiple loads of pumpkin seed cum. Jenny can feel the fat tip of his cock perching at her pussy entrance, her sensitive labia eagerly spreading open for the well hung intruder, quivering in anticipation as he tightens his grip around her neck, the other hand on Jenny’s hip to keep her from moving. In a moment of clarity, Jenny struggles slightly, “Slimy no…” she whispers, mustering all her strength to shake her hips and wave her arms in a weak display of protest. She was the only hope left to get the two of them out of this predicament, she couldn’t let her own daughter be turned into some plant’s cumslut, even if the prospect did excite her. Surprisingly, the pumpkin man relaxes his grip on her hip and neck, stepping back and letting Jenny collapse to the floor in a heap of naked flesh. Jenny is quick to stand, her back to the closet as one hand covers her nipples and other her love box, trying to keep herself decent as she prepares for a fight. In the shock of the century, the pumpkin thing turns and walks back to the bed, joining his companion in stretching out her daughter. _Did they just… Respect my wishes?_ Jenny watches in disbelief and sadistic pleasure as the two pumpkins lift Slimy off the bed, her jam-packed stomach and tits jiggling with the movement, sandwiching her between them, one leg in each of their muscular arms, pulled up against their shoulders. “Mmm, please ruin my ass masters. Use me until I break…” Spread eagle midair, Slimy pays no attention to the fact that her slutty body is exposed to her mother, just begging for something to fill her empty asshole. In one synchronized motion, the two grab an ass cheek, the plentiful gooey butt flesh filling their palms, and pull to make room. Jenny is starstruck as she watches Slimy’s ass open lewdly, the puckered orifice barely recovered from its previous stretching and now getting forcibly pulled open to make room for two thick slabs of man meat. Jenny unconsciously begins to finger herself as she watches the pair cram their colossal meat sticks into Slimy’s stretched asshole, her head thrown back in ecstasy as they use their grip on her legs and ass to pull her deeper in their double penetration of one hole. Make no mistake, they could’ve easily shared her daughter’s pussy and ass, taking turns with each until they were satisfied, but this was not about what they could do, it was about sending a message. Forcing their twin ass destroyers deeper still, Slimy’s full stomach swells as it tries to adjust for the impossible injection, but too fucked stupid to do anything fancy like weight redistribution or metabolism, simply distending like a beach ball and stretching to accommodate their massive members. Jenny receives the message loud and clear, from Slimy’s blissful facial expression to her throbbing futa cock dribbling precum as it swung around obscenely, the pumpkin pair made clear to her that they had no care for what their prey wanted, but simply provide pleasure like never before, satisfying all their inner desires, even if it meant Slimy broke in the process. The only question Jenny had left was whether they were satisfying Slimy’s desire to get her asshole broken, or Jenny’s subconscious desire to watch her daughter get impregnated, or maybe both. Bombarded by possibilities, Jenny wrestles with each thought in her inner mind, but all paths led to the same result. She needed to cum. Jenny fervently fingers herself with both hands, one piling into her pussy as it toyed with her clit, the other busy spreading her asshole to the rhythm of the pumpkin men’s thrusts. Jenny watches in erotic horror and excitement as the two monsters stretch out Slimy’s asshole with both their fat pussy pleasers, now acclimated to sharing a single hole and pounding into her with unrelenting force. Slimy’s gooey ovipositor swings around like a lewd metronome, lurching back and forth and back and forth as the pumpkin pairs’ cocks pump into her gaping asshole from below, sexual residue dripping out of the ruined sex hole in thick dollops of ochre colored spunk, riddled with seeds and bits of green goo. In her sex focused hyperdrive, Jenny can see a tasty pearl of precum forming from the tip of Slimy’s tip, defying the laws of physics as it continued to grow in size without flying off from the violent pound session below. Even without her hot throbbing cock catching Jenny’s attention, she can’t help but ogle Slimy’s pregnant form, her bloated tits capped with pepperoni nipples, and most of all the endless river of gooey precum oozing from Slimy’s unused pussy, opening and closing lewdly as her body clenched and unclenched in an unconscious effort to milk the pumpkin men dry. The sound of sex reaches a fever pitch as the two speed up their deep penetrating thrusts, thrusting balls deep on each stroke and utterly stretching out Slimy’s cumdump of an asshole, much to Jenny’s pleasure. Back to the closet, Jenny’s hunched over fingering herself silly, humping the air in a desperate attempt to mimic the pleasure poisoning Slimy’s mind, wishing that it was her and not Slimy spread eagle between the two monsters, her sopping wet pussy on full display for Slimy as their girthy breeding tools wrecked her tight asshole, reaming Jenny into orgasm after orgasm as her neglected pussy lips quivered and squirted girl cum. Legs weak, arms spaghetti, Jenny crawls to the pumpkins already. Mentally weakened and physically in need of a deep fuck session, Jenny drags herself to the trio enveloped in their own world, kneeling unquestioningly in front of Slimy’s swinging cock meat, the gooey ovipositor thick and veiny, engorged from cumming so much, but balls inflated with yet another load. Sensing her presence, the two pumpkin men kneel slightly as they fuck up into Slimy, giving each deep stroke more power while also bringing the gooey cock meat closer to its submissive swallower. Like lady and the tramp, Jenny’s outstretched tongue slides closer and closer to her daughter’s hefty breeding tool, the wild yet uniform swinging making Jenny look like a snake tamer as she followed it with her open mouth, tongue already trembling for a taste. But just as Jenny is about to latch onto the head of her daughter’s fat cock meat, the two pumpkin’s abruptly stand up straight, slapping Jenny with the gooey appendage and smearing a bit of precum along her cheek. Taken aback by the cock slap, Jenny blinks a few times before realizing she’s dripping wet from the spank, licking her lips as she prepared for a challenge. But before she can even get as much as a lick in, the two pumpkins begin to speak, their harmonizing voices reverberating through the small room. “Oy there miss Jenny, what do you think you’re doing?” Mouth hanging open in disbelief, Jenny begins to muster a response, thoughts a jumble of lewd judgements without reason, but is interrupted by the pumpkin pair’s booming voice once more. “Slimy is our personal property now, only we or our property may use her.” Jenny’s eyes are unfocused as she tries to think of a response, slightly dizzy from watching Slimy’s thick throbbing cock flop around with the pairs’ rapid rutting. “But, if you’re willing to be our personal fucksleeve, we’ll be sure to ruin all your holes.” Jenny’s pussy drips with his words, her hand still mashed against her clit in fervent rubbing. “And yes. You can swallow like a good girl.” As if on cue, Jenny begins to beg for them to use her, their demeaning pet phrase relighting the fire in her loins with a need to be bred by their massive monster dongs. “Please let me suck her cock! I’m a good girl! Slimy and I can be your loyal cocksuckers together! I don’t’ even care if you fuck us without a condom! Just cum inside! Bless our wombs with your fertile seed! I’ll do anything, just pump me full of your goopy spunk, ruin me and my daughter!” Jenny blurts out, not knowing where her words were coming from, but undeniably turned on, and so were the pumpkins based on the incessant throbbing of their cock meat as she begged, hands a blur on her sensitive labia while her lust clouded eyes stare up at them, tongue dripping saliva as it absentmindedly hung from her panting mouth. Thinking for a moment, the two pumpkin men happily accept their new breeding cow, smiling evilly as they once again lower their knees. As soon as Slimy’s heaving girl cock lowers to her face, Jenny pounces like a coiled viper, wrapping up her daughter’s gooey cock in a warm sucking vice. Now submitted to a greater purpose, Jenny has one hand pulling and kneading Slimy’s nutsack while the other massages the copious saliva coating her cock into the girthy green shaft. Spit dribbles down Jenny’s chin as she swallows Slimy’s throbbing dong, mind going blank as something akin to maternal love for her daughter whispers in the back of her. _Good girl…_ On her knees as her daughter got stuffed full of steaming man meat. Already at their limit, the two pumpkin’s use the sight of Jenny slurping on their green baby incubator’s cock as the catalyst for a second round of heavy pounding, pulling on her outstretched legs to widen her asshole the tiniest bit more, but those few centimeters allow the pair to pull Slimy down balls deep, squashing their veiny throbbing monster cocks deep into her asshole in a single orchestrated thrust. Like a broken fire hydrant, the two begin to unload their viscous dirty baby batter up Slimy’s butt, her ample bottom jiggling with each shot of dense ropey cum pumped into her gaping ruined asshole. Without them wildly rutting her daughter, Jenny takes the chance to slide deeper on Slimy’s throbbing ovipositor, relaxing her throat as she accepts the massive gooey shaft down her throat in a single practiced motion. With her perfect cocksleeve of a throat, Jenny puts her nose to Slimy’s crotch, gagging a little as she nuzzles up to Slimy’s balls, both hands wrapped around her daughter’s sculped thick thigh from below to hold herself balls deep, feeling each and every pulse and tremble of her cute little daughter’s massive throbbing cock. From between Slimy’s spread jiggling thighs, Jenny watches in shock and awe as the two vegetables discharge an insane amount of cum from their hefty sagging ballsacks, rapidly inflating Slimy’s already pregnant looking stomach even larger with each passing second. It’s a sight to behold as the reservoir of pumpkin seeds churn like a whirlpool within Slimy’s growing abdomen, her bloating belly getting more exaggerated as gallon upon gallon of creamy amber baby batter floods her asshole in a cacophony of squelches and moans. Slightly see through, Jenny watches with morbid wonder as she watches their flared cocked heads erupt with cum, thick weighty orangey natural nut milk pouring into Slimy like an industrial factory built to knock up busty sluts. It was a miracle that her stomach was still inflating considering the small stream of cum dripping from Slimy’s overstretched asshole, their twin cock heads doing a poor job of stopping up her gaping asshole, but compensating by forcing out enough cum from their clenching balls that the loss didn’t even matter. Jenny’s eyes go wide as she feels Slimy’s gooey sack swell and squeeze up to her chin, unsurprising considering the unimaginably orgasmic inflation going on in her backside, but Jenny was still impressed by her daughter’s fertility, especially considering the piles of oozing green eggs strewn about the wooden floor. Serving her motherly duty as Slimy’s cum receptacle, Jenny relaxes her throat as the first shots of goopy green spunk pour down her throat, swallowed in a heartbeat as shot after shot splashes down into her growing stomach, though nothing compared to the double dick expansion going on at Slimy’s backside. Even so, Jenny struggles to swallow the copious amount of cum overflowing from the gooey member, globs of green sperm escaping from the corners of her mouth to join the growing pool of sex residue at her feet. The green river stops for a moment as Jenny prepares for the second wave, a heaping serving of large gelatinous cum eggs that bulged out Slimy’s cock as they pushed through it, which Jenny felt through her sensitive throat wrapped around the girthy breeding tool. Like the cumslut she is, Jenny climaxes as the first few eggs flop into her stomach, the jelly like beads bringing to mind memories of her time getting bred by the Endermen’s long black meat poles, reverting Jenny back to quivering submissive fucksleeve as more and more enlarged boba balls plop down inside her. Jenny is an orgasmic inflated mess as the two pumpkin’s finally finish expelling their fertile seeds into their now well used cumdump, Slimy practically unrecognizable as more than an inflated green blob coated in layers of their cum. Stuck on cloud nine from swallowing so much green creamy baby batter, Jenny barely notices when two brown root hands push back on her forehead, regretfully unthroating the drained saliva soaked ovipositor as she’s gently pushed off and onto her back. Head lolled to the side in unconscious pleasure, Slimy lands on her bloated stomach as the two suddenly drop her, the hard landing softened by her sagging beach ball of a stomach, bursts of pumpkin cum spurting from her open asshole with the added pressure, her pussy stretched and leaking cum, a similar state to its gaping sister hole.

Relentless in their pursuit of pleasure, they effortlessly pick up Jenny and carry her limp quivering mess of a body to the edge of the bed, the sheets still caked in their previous sessions with her daughter. She’s placed stomach up on the covers, her plushy butt hanging off into the pumpkin’s strong hands. Jenny moans as she feels another weight on the bed behind her, one monster at her sloppy wet pussy, and the other kneeled at her head, his weighty fat dong poised at her gaping maw. But instead of doing the obvious, he begins to slap his fat meaty shaft against Jenny’s face, smearing thick gobs of precum along her mouth and cheek. While one teases her hungry mouth, the other pumpkin is lining up his fuckshaft to Jenny’s dripping pussy, tracing a line up and down her puffy pussy labia, staining the pretty pink lips in his carrot colored precum. Marking his territory, pussy pumpkin gives a few test strokes, eliciting a few moans from Jenny as his fat cock head spreads her lips a little before sliding out. “Mmm, you’re as tight as the slime slut, let’s see how long that lasts.” He breathes out, smiling evily as Jenny just moans an affirmative. “P-please ruin my pussy.” Placing his hands on her hips, the pumpkin man pulls her off the bed more, her plump rounded cheeks positioned just above his throbbing green stem. Jenny’s thoughts are a mess of horny urges mixed with debaucheries, but even through the storm of pleasure induced thinking, Jenny registers the extreme angle she’s at. Precariously perched off the bed, only her upper back and shoulders were still on, kept there by her efforts to drool on the fat slab of meat flopping against her face. Even still, with her back arched and his dripping cock head prodding at her puffy cocksleeve, the extreme angle wouldn’t give her any leeway, forced to take each and every inch of his massive breeding tool into her womb. She felt his grip on her wide hips tighten as he pulls her down, his fat rounded head getting soaked in pussy juice as it parted her curtains and penetrated deeper. Jenny moans in wanton lust as he fucks her deep, tantalizingly slowly pushing his entire girthy stem through her clenching pussy. Neither fast or slow, Jenny can’t think straight as she tries and fails to force his cock deeper by humping, all she could think about was slobbering all over the massive member at her lips, caressing up and down the shaft with her outstretched tongue, sucking up the long stringy ropes of spit and precum hanging off his meaty shaft. True to her words, Jenny has become their loyal fucktoy, eagerly indulging in the pleasure they gave while offering her own body as collateral. The cock at her mouth is methodical with its plaything, driving her wild as he refused to enter her mouth, only rubbing against her lips and giving the occasional cock slap that made Jenny moan whorishly. Jenny laps at his veiny underside, the taste reminded her of sitting under a tree on a warm summer day with the warm air rustling her short brown hair, though she was too busy bathing his cock in spit to realize the familiar feeling. Jenny lets out a hot breath of air on his shivering meat pole as the other pulsing pumpkin dick makes itself known by knocking against her cervix. The tight ring of muscle shifts to deny its intruder, its fat rounded head slowly opening up the door protecting Jenny’s baby room with each forceful thrust. With a girlish squeak, his engorged cock head forces her womb open, sliding in another few inches before running into its next soft anatomical obstacle, her uterine wall. With a single well-placed thrust, his rock hard dick prods her back wall, pushing the fertile lining back like it was sitting in a bean bag chair, the supposedly strong wall giving easily in the face of a dominant impregnating force. Panting, Jenny’s lust filled eyes look down just in time to make eye contact with her hung vegetable assailant. Time seems to freeze for a second as she stares into his deep glowing eyes, seeing every detail of his face like it’s under a microscope. His waxy tongue slightly hanging out, the twitches of his cheeks as he held back a smile, but mostly the charming movement of his mouth as he whispers under his breath. “Hello,” Confused by the random word, Jenny makes the fortunate mistake of relaxing, giving the pumpkin just enough room to finish pulling her down on his cock. Unlike her daughter, Jenny has a solid internal structure, her organs moving around to accommodate the hefty meat shaft lodged in her guts, the dripping cock head smearing his fertile nut juice along her inner wall, which clenched down around him like orgasmic squeezes. Jenny has no say in the matter as he begins to pound into her, his hands around the top of her pudgy thighs to keep her deep as he begins to slam his cock in and out of her tight stretchy womb, scooping out her insides with slam after slam of his throbbing vegetable stem. Jenny grabs her wet sheets as she climaxes, balling up the cum soaked material in both hands as mind numbing quakes wrack through her, starting from her sopping pussy and working its way up to her bimbo brain. In her orgasmic bliss, she momentarily stops her oral conquest, but he’s more than happy to help by placing his heavy nutsack on her wet lips, her instincts kicking in as the hefty globes get sucked into their rightful place. Eyes rolling back in her head, Jenny has back to back climaxes as her pussy gets used like a cum dumpster, pounding her balls deep on each thrust, painting her womb walls in its sticky sap precum. Jenny’s plentiful ass meat ripples with each stroke, his heavy nutsack flopping against her winking asshole in pleasurable bumps. Even midst orgasm, Jenny’s hands return to their proper place, wrapped around the pumpkin’s pulsing cock shaft as she sucked on his balls, milking the green plant penis for that delicious sappy resin. “MMmm MMmm Mmmmm!” The room fills with the sound of sex as Jenny’s wet pussy makes loud lewd squelches, not to mention the loud POP that sounded off each time Jenny switched nuts, leaving tiny suction marks where her mouth was attached, but there is another sound in the background, something that sounded like… slime on slime? In her hypersensitive afterglow, Jenny had been too busy cumming to even notice her daughter, now pregnant with numerous gloppy loads of pumpkin innards, jerking off a few feet away. Jenny would be admonishing her daughter’s odd fetish, if not for the fire erupted in her loins! _She’s jerking off! My own daughter is watching me get fucked by two monster cocks! And she’s enjoying it!_ Jenny moans her approval as Slimy notices her mother’s eyes watching her, her hand a green blur as it worked her long throbbing ovipositor in pleasurable spasms of precum. Without worry of punishment once this was over, Slimy wobbles over from her position in the corner, her hand attached to her nether regions, hovering over Jenny as she ogles her fat cow tits bouncing with each pound. Smiling warmly at the wholesome familial bonding, the two pumpkins give their approval by speeding up their own thrusts, cocks shuddering as climax quickly approached. Jenny stares into her daughter’s eyes as she services their fat throbbing dongs, eyes glazed over but still conveying her feelings. _I’m sorry your mother’s such a slut Slimy, but I can’t live without this mind breaking pleasure!_ Though they can’t telepathically communicate, Slimy nods her head as if she understood, or was that just to egg on the pumpkins? Either way, Jenny feels vindicated as Slimy continues to pump her oozing cock shaft, dripping green precum down her shaft as lube to jerk off even faster to the lewd sight of her own mother getting abused by the captors that’d imseminated her. Jenny’s eyes close as droplets of precum coat her face from above, her ball and hand job proving effective in milking the pumpkin for his cum. She slurps and sucks noisily as his balls swell with semen, hands a blur as she milks his cock like a cow’s udder, the tip spewing precum down her chest and face. Synced in their slave fucking, Jenny can feel the cock in her womb incessantly throbbing for release, balls bloating with fertile gooey spunk as they plap against her asshole, his deep hard slams growing rougher and more desperate with each moment. As if on cue, he slams his cock balls deep, distending her abdomen as the pumpkin pair erupt into and onto Jenny in a wave of thick chunky slop. His ballsack pops free from Jenny’s moaning mouth as another pair nuzzles into her aching butthole, the shaking sagging jewels pulsing as they empty their load. Thick globs of orange pumpkin seed spunk deposit themselves into Jenny’s womb, splattering and splashing and utterly painting every inch with nutrient rich fertilizer sperm, unloading gallon upon gallon of dirty chunky baby batter to maximize knocking up our fleshy human fucktoy of a protagonist. Rope after rope of gelatinous pumpkin paste fill up Jenny’s womb, piling up in fertile blobs as they aggregate and bloat Jenny’s womb, plastered on every inch of her insides, so thick that it sealed her pussy from the inside, only allowing more cum to be injected without any escaping. With her extremely angled penetration from hanging off the bed, Jenny can barely muster more than orgasmic moans as she throws her head back in pleasure, eyes crossing and tongue flopping around as she climaxes hard, feeling the heavy thumps of shot after shot of pulsating thick cum against her inner uterine wall. This might’ve been her imagination, but she swore she could feel her ovarian pipes going into overdrive as they took in as much cum as possible, assaulting her delicate ovum with savage fat headed pumpkin seed sperm that ignored the laws of nature as they piled into the fertilized egg like it was a clown bus and they were the clowns, utterly filling the tiny egg meant for a single sperm, but getting jam-packed instead. Her upper half is in an equally messy predicament. Without a fertile womb to fill, the thick globs of pumpkin cum coat Jenny’s face and chest in an ochre colored layer of pumpkin seeds and cum, dribbling down her chin and breasts to pool at her clavicle or run down her cleavage to the messy floor below. Moaning, a few lucky ropes shoot across her face and land in her mouth, which Jenny is quick to swallow to avoid choking on the tsunami of cum ejecting onto her. His cock is an endless fountain, an impossible amount of sperm getting dumped onto her frontside in thick ropes of sludge as Jenny begs for more, massaging the sticky sap all over her body like some form of lewd body oil as she licks up the addictive nut milk from her open lips. Jenny continuously climaxes as she’s impregnated, the massive filthy cum load coating her ovaries seeping into her very being as her stomach inflates, his girthy tool and gluey cum preventing any of the precious virile baby batter from leaking out. “Guhhhhhh, moooorrrreee,” Jenny babbles as her stomach inflates with man milk, his meaty package painting her insides in seed. Cum drips off her face in gooey globs, layers of the monster spunk coating her face in spurts from his cock, twitching cutely as it shot out a heaving load so fast Jenny was struggling to swallow it all. Jenny gurgles in pleasure as cum bubbles pop from her cum coated mouth, getting coated in inches of spooge like a snowstorm of amber jizz. It’s nothing less than a miracle that her nose had been spared in the thick carpet bomb of spunk, barely breathing thanks to the two nostrils keeping her alive, though they were flared as Jenny tried to inhale as much of their manly scent as she could. Even after his cock stops ejecting man milk, the pumpkin holds Jenny balls deep by her thighs, relishing the feeling of another successful implantation as he surveys their job well done. Jenny’s face is a bizarre mix of pink human flesh and vibrant orange cum coating, her tongue the only visible part of her face as it cleaned off the leftover cum from the other pumpkin’s cock shaft. Her stomach is bloated with what could be thousands of their offspring, her pussy still in the midst of a powerful climax as it clamped around his drained cock shaft, milking out every last drop with her inner womb. In his peripheral vision, their slime slut was still jerking off, shamelessly panting as her hand went up and down her throbbing green cock shaft, the head dribbling globs of backed up slime sludge. With a smile and a devious idea, he pushes Jenny’s ample behind onto the bed, her arched back finally relaxing as she sunk into the bed sheets stained in sex. One stands to leave, disappointedly pulling his cock out of Jenny’s vacuum like mouth hole, and the other does the same, sliding out his anaconda of a cock meat from Jenny’s stretched and gaping pussy, though he wasn’t finished just yet. With a crooked finger, the pumpkin beckons his other slut over, using one hand to spread Jenny’s puffy lips and show her inner walls, utterly covered in orange cum and chock full of pumpkin seeds. For a moment, Slimy thinks her new master is showing off how much cum was inside her mother or giving her more material to jerk off with, but soon realizes that they have something worse in mind.

As if to reward Slimy for her loyalty, the two pumpkin men step away from the sexually exhausted mother, waving a hand to give permission. From one pregnant seedbed to another, Slimy jumps at the opportunity to impregnate her own mother, mind a cloud of submissive statements meant only to appease her pumpkin masters’ cocks, but with a subset of instincts built to spread their seeds far and wide. Too deep in pleasure to even think, Jenny doesn’t resist when she feels Slimy pick her up by the thighs, instinctively wrapping her arms around Slimy’s neck to avoid falling back. In a single motion, Slimy lifts her mother up, aiming her engorged ovipositor to Jenny’s cum-filled pussy before letting gravity do the rest. With the force of the world, Jenny gets impaled on her daughter’s hot throbbing cock meat, mewling into her ear as Slimy begins to pound up into her, hands holding her up by the thighs as she pounds from below. “Oh god yes! Fuck me Slimy! Show your mother who’s boss! Ung! Knock me up! Pump me full!” Jenny moans out, too lost in pleasure to even think about what was coming next, doing what came naturally, egging on a thick cocked mob to dump their load of cum into her. Having just jerked off for what felt like forever, Slimy can’t last long under her mother’s vice of a pussy, but she holds on through sheer willpower, even with Jenny mumbling obscenities into her ear. “Please abuse me Slimy, I know I’m supposed to be your mother, but your cock just feels so good! I can’t resist! Fuck me like onahole Slimy! Use my pussy! I’m your cumdump!” Nearing the end of her rope, Slimy’s legs begin to give out, kneeling as she uses her last bit of strength to continue fucking Jenny into obedience, keen on imprinting this moment deep into her mother’s subconscious. In a moment that they would never forget, Jenny begins to beg like a slut, screaming for Slimy to drench her ovaries and give her triplets. “Unf! Yes! Pound my cunt! Ah! Ah! I’m so sorry Slimy! I confess; I didn’t come back to save you! I was just so turned on seeing you get used like a whore! They were fucking you so hard that I was jealous! Will you ever forgive me?” Jenny begs into Slimy’s ear, hugging her more tightly as Slimy sped up her thrusts in equal parts rage and urgency to cum. Thinking that her own mother had abandoned her was one thing, but hearing it directly from her mouth was another matter altogether! Furious but also turned on at her slut of a mother, Slimy collapses forward, pulling Jenny’s legs up and pinning her ankles to either side of her head in a show of flexibility and deep penetration. With her legs pinned to the sides of her head, Jenny can feel every inch of her daughter’s throbbing dong sliding in and out of her, churning the pumpkin man’s hefty load inside her while preparing her womb for another load. “Notch yes! Cum in me! I wa-“ Her lewd comments are interrupted as Slimy latches her mouth to her mother’s, passionately kissing Jenny as her throbbing breeding tool begins to unload green glops of steaming hot slime cum, adding more DNA to the mix of pumpkin seed cum inside Jenny’s well-used pussy with shot after shot of oozing green spooge. Slimy pushes her tongue into Jenny’s in a secret French kiss as she impregnates her own mother again, gooey slime eggs sliding in effortlessly, suspended in the pumpkin seed reservoir and absorbing nutrients from the vegetable cum. Minutes pass as the two lovers join at the top and bottom, tongue in mouth and dick in pussy as they simultaneously cum in an orgasmic mess of green slime and clear pussy juice. Even after she’s stopped cumming, Slimy continues to kiss Jenny deeply, sucking on her tongue as she gives a few more desperate thrusts with her deflating cock meat. Pulling away, a string of saliva connects their two mouths, both panting from making love as partners, the only words uttered a quick “Thank you,” from Jenny. “Ahem. Sorry to interrupt, but we’ve got some wood that needs to be worked.” Jenny and Slimy both swivel to their perverted captors, having forgotten them in the lovemaking, but now keenly aware of the two dark shadows towering over them. ~~~~

The two pumpkins lay back on the bed, their erect throbbing members pointed to the air like lewd landmarks as their loyal cock drainers crawl over, attaching themselves mouth to cock as they begin to suck and slobber up and down their meaty packages. The pair moan and groan as they’re treated to the premium treatment of human mother and slime daughter, each one unique in their method but identical in their pleasure. Jenny is in love with his balls, awestruck by the heavy green sack that held an insurmountable amount of cum, kneading and pulling them with both hands as she planted sloppy spit-soaked kisses along his shaft in mute love. On the other cock is Slimy, who’s inexperience is balanced by her eagerness, choking and gagging as she fervently deepthroats the other pumpkin, his veiny monstrosity pulsing inside her as she gulped and swallowed with her entire body, but only managing to fit in half of his massive member. Jenny’s pumpkin cock bounces with need, his untouched shaft doing little hops as it pulsed for her touch, the thick slab of meat dripping dollops of precum down its shaft and onto Jenny’s forehead as she nuzzles his cum-filled orbs. Giving her A plus ball working, Jenny’s latched onto his heaving nutsack like a leech, taking one into her mouth to suckle and clean before switching to the other, though it’s not clear what she’s cleaning off them besides her own spit. While Jenny offers her prayers to his family jewels, Slimy is having a bit of trouble swallowing the competition. Living with Neigh Neigh and Alpha had given her great experience as far as milking and pleasure with her other assets, but blowjobs and deepthroats were not so common. Despite this, Slimy is eager to please, living up to her proud mother’s expectations as she gulps and gags down his meaty member, a thin ring of slime around his cock showing how deep she went with each bob, and it was getting ever closer to his clenching nutsack. The pregnant duo’s stomachs bounce and jiggle like swollen water balloons about to burst as they bounce on their demon masters’ cocks, their cum filled womb and slimy reservoir having reached full capacity a while ago, but still testing its limits. Breathing life into his previously empty nuts, Jenny sinks deeper into debauchery as the pumpkin’s cock throbs with need, begging her master for his thick goopy load. Rewarding his eager sex slave, the pumpkin gently places an outstretched hand on the back of her head, patting down her frizzy hair as repeatedly whispers “Good girl Jenny, just like that. Keep pleasing my cock. I’ll reward you with that hefty load you so desperately want.” Motivated by her master’s words and deeming his nuts clean, Jenny takes one long lick up the underside of his shaft, tongue lingering on the bottom of his cock head before flicking off. Straightening up, Jenny closes in, his meaty slobber glazed fuck pole wrapped in her cum coated love pillows. Even with her bountiful cleavage, his erect member pokes through the soft fuckable flesh, dribbling precum lube as Jenny begins to tittyfuck him, smiling through hooded eyes as she gazes over to Slimy, who’s now being held balls deep by the pumpkin. “MMmm, that’s the spirit Mr. Pumpkin, hold her down. Make her gag. Force your cock into her throat using those strong hands on her head. Any daughter of mine would be happy to deepthroat you.” And she’s right. Her darling daughter is enjoying every minute of getting used like a fucktoy, his strong root hands keeping his meaty girth sheathed as her slimy throat undulated around it, squeezing the long hard tool from base to tip in slow pressured waves like a cock milking machine. Her eyes are rolled back as she realizes her place in the world, Slimy’s snake like tongue is wrapped around his cock inside her throat, jerking it off while she swallows the copious precum pouring from his tip. If the stream of girl cum leaking from between her thighs wasn’t enough, Slimy’s ovipositor is painfully erect, pulsing, engorged, and dribbling thick globs of slime residue between her legs, both hands wrapped around her throbbing dong as she chokes on his. Motivated by her daughter’s plight, Jenny focuses on her own obscene trial, twirling her tongue around the head of his leaking cock as she speeds up her tittyfuck. Her ample titty flesh jiggles like jello as they spring up and down his length, soft boobs rippling with each slam against his groin. Moaning into his cock head, Jenny hungrily laps at his trickling cum hole, using the tip of her tongue to part the folds and slide slightly inside. She can physically see him hold back from release, eyes closed and mouth clenched as Jenny relentlessly pounds away at his willpower with her plentiful meaty bosom. Precum oozes out of him like a fountain, most getting slurped up but some manages to escape, dripping and splattering inside her deep white cleavage. Nipples rock hard, Jenny expertly rubs the sensitive nubs together, completing the loop of titty flesh around his cock as the initiation of an orgasm starts. But just as she feels his balls clenching to the underside of her boobs, Jenny stops before he can release, lightly biting down on his pudgy cock head as she releases his cock from her full chest. The bite itself almost sends him over, but another, harder, bite makes his balls stop boiling, though still simmering. “You were so close! But I want to feel those balls droop with cum~” Jenny sensually whispers, turning around as she stands. Jenny’s junk in the trunk envelops his pulsing pumpkin dong as she backs up, his erect throbbing member rubbing against her winking asshole and spreading her wet puffy labia. Wasting no time, Jenny slams down her plump ass meat, stars entering her vision as his heaving meat pole buries itself deep in her womb, pumpkin precum splattering against her uterine lining wall as her abdomen bulges with his massive outline from pussy to just under her breasts. Jenny’s legs quiver and give as she climaxes, impaling herself balls deep on his rock hard dick shaft as precum and pussy juice run down her inner thigh. “Unf! So big!” Jenny moans out, mouth hanging open as she pants like a bitch in heat, hands on his open legs to keep herself upright. Taking a moment to revel in her climax, Jenny once again looks over to her slimy slut companion, the loud _clap clap clap_ of skin on skin drawing her attention. While Jenny was busy prepping his load with her busty boobs, Slimy had skipped straight to the main course, already getting has asshole pounded from behind, the pumpkin monster pulling back on her wrists as he slammed his heaving meat pole up into her, savagely stretching out her previously tight butthole with each rough deep thrust that made her ass slime wobble and tremble. The pumpkin’s hips were slightly off the bed, lifting Slimy off her feet and literally holding her up by his cock as he repeatedly pounded away at her broken asshole, the ruined gaping breeding hole dripping with Slimy’s juices and bits of pumpkin seed. “Can’t you even keep my load in slut? Looks like I need to teach you a lesson!” The pumpkin spits out, letting go of one of her wrists only to insert a thumb into her full asshole, stretching it wider as he tugged it open, thick glops of pumpkin seed cum dripping out onto the bed with his violent fucking. With her feet off the ground, Slimy can’t do anything but moan for forgiveness as he impales her over and over again, mouth drooling and eyes crossed as she’s fucked senseless with her asshole getting forcibly gaped. “Guhhh, I- I’m sorry! Ple-UNF! Please kee- Keep using me! Ju-AH! Just cum m-more!” Slimy moans out, mind broken as her asshole is utterly destroyed by the pumpkin monster’s throbbing erection, his balls swelling with thick nasty baby batter for his slimy receptacle. Hot slime tears running down her face in pleasure as he buttfucks her into oblivion, so overrun by the intense pleasure that she couldn’t stop creaming herself, slime cum spurting from her unused pussy and gooey eggs erupting from her swinging goo dick in waves. “Isn’t my daughter just beautiful?” Jenny whispers out as she stares at her daughter’s dumb fucked lovesick expression, keenly aware of the brutal anal destruction going on next to her, but not stopping his barbaric rutting of her darling daughter, even encouraging her with the occasional tip. “She’s more sensitive if you mix in gentle thrusts! Don’t forget to pull back on her wrist, she loves to be dominated!” The loving mother she is, Jenny offers a few more words of encouragement to Slimy’s assailant before returning to her own situation. In stark contrast to her obedient fucktoy of a daughter, Jenny is actually in control for now, gyrating her hips in slow circles as she clenched down on the meaty member lodged inside her womb. With her feet still on the ground, Jenny is careful to put enough pressure on his thighs to keep him still, doing an occasional hop that slams her asscheeks down to show him who’s boss. He doesn’t say anything, but Jenny can tell he’s internally conflicted about what to do. On one hand, he was the pumpkin demon who’d barged into her home to knock up the two sluts and utterly dominate them. On the other hand, Jenny was in complete control of his cock, and it felt so good that he didn’t want her to stop. Groaning as he succumbs to the pleasure, the pumpkin man opts to go the middle route, inserting an outstretched root finger into Jenny’s unused asshole to give himself a semblance of control while still letting Jenny continue her slow meticulous grinding. “Oh! You naughty boy~” Jenny breathes out, holding back an orgasm as he begins to finger her asshole. In truth, Jenny was on the end of her rope, only a few more circles from mind breaking climax as she milked his cock inside her, though she wasn’t going to tell him that. Although she wasn’t cumming her brains out like Slimy was from the rough animalistic rutting of her rear, Jenny’s climax was like a slow burn, building up momentum in a massive snowball of pleasure that would probably turn her into a quivering wet mess that begged for their cum, and she couldn’t wait for that to happen. To intensify her coming climax that much more, Jenny holds on to her sanity for as long as possible, distracting herself from the growing flame in her loins by rubbing her stomach in motherly love. What would it be? A boy? A girl? Both options were possible and welcome. If it was a boy, she’d be happy to have another master. If it was a girl, they could enjoy getting gangbanged together! Jenny sharply intakes air as the pumpkin inserts another two fingers up her ass, stretching her tight butthole deliciously as Jenny’s insides begin to clamp down like a vice. Jenny’s eyes flit around the room, looking for anything to keep her sensible, but ends up ogling her daughter’s rough anal pounding, the loud sound of skin on skin echoing around the room as Slimy continued to ooze green slime cum from her pulsing ovipositor. In front of her was a growing pile of cum eggs, the gooey embryo mountain coated in its mother’s sperm, attempting and failing to fertilize itself as Slimy continued to dribble ropes of thick slimy nut milk, though she was so drained of sperm that only watery slime came out, climaxing so fast that her usual swollen balls don’t have enough time between orgasms to even make sufficient spunk. _Welp, that was the wrong thing to focus on._ “Mmmm nmmnnnm MMMMMMMMAAAHHH,” Jenny screams as she climaxes, her entire body shaking as a massive orgasm wracks her body and spirit, temporarily stopping all motor function as she squirms and trembles, pussy clamping and securing the pumpkin cock sheathed inside its cocksleeve. Light explodes from behind Jenny’s eyes as she goes cross eyed, drooling with her tongue stretched out as the single orgasm stretches into eternity, bombarding her senses nonstop with back to back convulsions, halting all logical thought as Jenny begins to pray for impregnation, accidentally taking her hands off his knees as she begins to tweak her own nipples in unconscious instinct. With Jenny too busy climaxing to grind away at his cock, the pumpkin monster takes this chance to regain the upper hand, waving to his brother before simultaneously pushing their two ruined cumdumpsters onto the wooden floor. Slimy lands in the pile of her own eggs, and Jenny lands on top of her in a shivering climaxing mess, the two whores so lost in pleasure that they barely even recognize each other through cum glazed faces. Even through their sex blindness, the two mouths find each other, sloppily swapping spit in an impassioned meeting of lips, shamelessly tongue wrestling as the two pumpkin men stand up off the bed, grabbing their hefty cock meat in hand. “On your knees sluts, it’s time for your shower.” Not waiting for an answer, the two begin to jerk off their fat pulsing schlongs, milking their dongs in hand as Jenny and Slimy scramble to their knees like the obedient cocksluts they are. Their intimate moment forgotten, Jenny and her daughter open their mouths wide as they form bowls with their hands, perfectly trained to accept as much of their heaving load as possible and then some. Running low on magical energy, the two pumpkins hunch over as their balls swell with the last bit of magical pumpkin sperm, their nutsacks bloating and sagging low as an inhuman amount of cum churns within them, preparing a large baby shower for their last climax. Their balls swell to an impossible size, expanding and drooping until they’re the size of full garbage bags and slumped between their knees. Jenny and Slimy collectively beg for their masters’ spunk to egg on the fap session, tongues outstretched to slurp up any stray ropes of cum. “Please bless these sluts with your holy cock milk. Drench us in your seed, coat us in your baby batter. Grace my daughter with her first taste of a bukkake! Feed us your cum!” Unable to hold back any longer, their hands are a blur as the two throbbing stem cocks unload thick ropes of orange pumpkin sperm, the chunky nut mush splattering into their hands and onto their face in dense waves of slick spunk. In the climax of climaxes, gallon upon gallon of thick goopy spooge discharge from their veiny pulsing monster cocks, the gelatinous baby batter coating mother and daughter in a tsunami of smelly nasty dense baby batter, their massive swollen nutsacks deflating as an incredible amount of cum erupts onto their personal seedbeds, the loyal cumsluts saying nothing, content with kneeling at their masters’ feet and getting drenched in their hefty load. Fat dollops of monster mush drip off their cum soaked bodies, their measly hand bowls overflowing as rope after rope of gooey fertile cum rain down on them like a monsoon, splattering everywhere and utterly coating them in layer upon layer of dripping auburn pumpkin sperm. Their entire front halves are unrecognizable, two orange statues kneeling side by side as the pumpkin monsters continue to milk their engorged pulsing members for every last drop, glazing Jenny and Slimy with gallons of their favorite protein shake. Each shot lands in the bowl with a splish and splash, coating their face and hands, overflowing into their ample deep cleavage, down their pudgy stomachs, and into the valley of their plump fleshy thighs.

The two pumpkin monsters grace them with every last bit of magical pumpkin sperm they have, balls drained and cumdumps full, breathing heavily from exhaustion. They’d expected this to be a quick cum and go, but the two cum receptacles had proven too amazing and too lustful for them to stop, incessantly begging for their cum and taking every drop they had to give with no regard for their own safety. Even now, the two cumsluts are outright caked in multiple layers of jellylike viscous pumpkin sperm, the only thing visible their wide-open mouths, tongues outstretched and licking off the cum from their lips. They had proved their dedication and loyalty, but the pumpkins had failed to sate their appetite, thereby negating the sexual contract. “Well there’s always next year.” One pumpkin says, shrugging as the two walk closer to the orange statues, the perfect cumdumps that could take a near endless amount of _love._ Before the two sluts can register what they meant, they feel an immense sucking pressure on their faces, the cum veil covering them lifting off like magic and circling around the room to collect the heaps of slime cum, goo eggs, and any other sexual residue before pooling in a massive bubble of cum at the center of the room. Jenny and Slimy are awestruck as the bubble continues to grow larger, a substantial amount of sexual fluids collecting at this one point like a black hole sucking up everywhere around it, but colored white, orange, and green. The two pumpkins motion for them to bow, and they do, prostrating themselves before the Halloween deities of pleasure. Their awe turns to climax as the suction places itself at their bottoms, an unseen force suddenly gaping their pussy and ass, directly extracting the massive load of seeds that they’d taken into them, leaving the two family members feeling empty and even hornier as they quiver and shake, arms collapsing as they fall face first to the wooden floor, a massive stream of pumpkin monster cum flowing out of them. Even through their expelling climax, the two’s fingers are intertwined, holding hands as they cum simultaneously from their demonic pleasurers. After what feels like an eternity, and multiple moaning orgasms, the two cumdumps have been drained, now hugging each other for support as the two pumpkins stare at them with disappointment in their eyes. Thinking they had upset their masters, not the other way around, Jenny and Slimy are locked in a naked embrace, Slimy cowering behind her mother as her body remembers the savage anal reckoning from before. Though tense at the thought of punishment, that didn’t change the fact that their minds were now acclimated to getting abused by their fat dicked captors, already dripping wet at the thought of how they would punish them. It’s a surprising moment when the pumpkin pair turns away, taking the massive cum bubble with them as they exit through the front doorway. In disbelief, Jenny wraps a comforting arm around her daughter as she hesitantly closes the door behind them, watching their movements with hawk-like acuity. The two stop a few meters away from the house, each taking half the seed bubble before splitting up and sprinkling the cum soaked seeds around the premise. Their movements are erratic and unorganized, but they eventually trace a huge circle around her home, Jenny and Slimy glued to the windows the entire time, watching them do so. As the last of the pumpkin seeds empty into the ground, the two monsters disappear into thin air, there one moment, and gone the next. As soon as they disappear, the forest spring to life, a cacophony of neighing and howls echoing around them like the heat of battle. From the forest’s edge comes Alpha and Neigh Neigh, covered in dirt and looking around frantically before meeting eyes with the humble adobe, both fucksleeves safely inside with no sign of entry. The rest of the night is a blur, Jenny and Slimy were both exhausted, but all signs of their debauchery were now gone like the wind, leaving only a slightly spicy smell in the air and some minor gaping of Slimy’s ass. Neigh Neigh and Alpha quickly calmed down after confirming the safety of their fuc- family and explain to Slimy that they’d spent the last few hours running through a never-ending forest of pumpkins, finding tiny notes inside each broken pumpkin with random symbols. At first, Slimy didn’t believe them, but gasps as Neigh Neigh shows her the one stuck to his hoof. It read: _As your apology, we’ll plant another seed inside them._ Slimy storms off to the stable to jerk off, her gooey ovipositor throbbing with need as she realized her and Jenny were collateral, and that Neigh Neigh and Alpha had been unknowingly helping the two pumpkins monsters impregnate them. Confused, but not wanting to anger their fellow barn mate, the two tired animals go to their respective stables, turning in for the night. Back in Jenny’s cozy room, Jenny finally finishes putting on her sleep clothes, the long pajama pants and big t-shirt comfy and warm as she curls up into her covers. Tonight had been exhausting, not just from her and Slimy’s sexual escapade, but also the questions afterwards. Though she was through it now, Slimy’s curious innocent face as she asked dirty questions was just too cute! “Mom? What’s a bukkake?” She’d asked as they cleaned the leaves off Neigh Neigh and Alpha. “Uhm, It’s a special type of cake honey, one that I’m sure you’d love.” “Really? Where can I get one?” Slimy had responded, that look of childlike excitement in her eyes. “Well, I’m sure the villagers would be more than happy to give you one.” Jenny chuckles again as she readjusts in bed, remembering the image of Slimy running around chanting bukkake at the top of her lungs, not knowing the lewdness of the term. On the topic of lewd, Jenny couldn’t help but wonder, had all that actually happened? Stretching her hand out to the ceiling, she flexes her fingers a few times, grabbing an imaginary object, most likely a dick, as she thinks about it. _Hmm, was it an elaborate hallucination conjured up by the pumpkin?_ She thinks, remembering how there was no fuzz along their cocks like the no bodied pumpkin she’d run into first. Brushing it off, Jenny snuggles into the pillow as she yawns loudly, just thanking her stars that they had left without harming them. But her body stiffens when her hand brushes against something under her pillow. Remembering some of the previous notes that’d been left there, none good, Jenny hesitantly pulls it out, tilting her head as she reads the curvy writing. “Thanks for the ride little lady, the seeds we planted together will grow massive and visit you next year. Happy Halloween!” Pussy already wet from the thought of all her pumpkin kids coming back to mess up her and Slimy, Jenny throws the note aside as she rolls over, rubbing her thighs together to quiet the growing flame, keen on getting some solid sleep. To her astonishment, underneath the other side of her pillow is another note, this time with something clipped to the back. _Flip for a surprise._ On the other side in clear color image of Jenny laying on the edge of the bed, her face twisted in mind broken pleasure as the two pumpkin monsters empty their thick veiny breeding tools into and onto her, her stomach already bulging lewdly and face speckled with drops of orange cum. The cherry on top is Slimy in the background, caught mid jerk off as she watched her own mother get impregnated. Unable and unwilling to hold back any longer, Jenny immediately begins to fanatically finger herself while staring at the picture. _God, I can’t wait for next year…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/GaloryStory/status/1223617628993798145?s=20
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> Feel free to message me on Twitter, Inkitt, wherever I am available from. Ideas and critiques are all appreciated!
> 
> https://twitter.com/StoryGalory
> 
> https://www.inkitt.com/stories/fanfiction/423283#

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Amber's Side Quests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464890) by [KiikuroShichigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiikuroShichigo/pseuds/KiikuroShichigo)




End file.
